Persiguiendo mi vida
by YURISHKA
Summary: Contenido adulto. HG es forzada en una relación con SS sin muchas expectativas. Con tiempo,alcanza una estabilidad sólida que no logra terminar de definir. Por un accidente, pierde todo lo que ha logrado e inicia el camino para recuperar su vida, cruzando varias veces su camino con el hombre que primero temió, luego comprendió y entonces terminó por amar.
1. Chapter 1

Todo había terminado.

La guerra por fin había terminado y estaban los tres ahí, de pie y agotados luego de tanto luchar.

Harry acababa de romper la varita de Sauco y estaban todos mirando al infinito, sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir o hacer. Ahora que todo había terminado, una sola cosa era cierta, estarían juntos. El trío de Oro estaría siempre unido y eso era suficiente para sentir cierta tranquilidad ante lo desconocido y sentir la calma momentánea y el silencio que les rodeaba.

Solo se oía el viento soplar sobre el lago negro y ellos estaban sumidos cada uno en sus pensamientos. Harry recordando el extraño encuentro con sus padres, Sirius y Lupin; sintiéndose más solo que nunca y a la vez revitalizado por haber cumplido con lo que todo el mundo mágico esperaba de él. Con lo que él mismo deseaba profundamente: acabar con Voldemort. El mago que destruyó todo en su vida y en la vida de muchos otros.

Ron pensando en Fred. George nunca se sobrepondría a la pérdida. Los Weasley tendrían que estar más unidos que nunca ahora que habían perdido a uno de la familia para poder superarlo.

Hermione pensando en sus padres. En cómo haría para encontrarles. El último año había estado escondiéndose del mundo y no tenía idea de qué había sido de ellos. No sabía ni donde empezar. De ahí su mente vagó a todas las vidas perdidas en la batalla. Recordó especialmente a Lupin y Tonks y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de tristeza.

No sabían cuanto tiempo habían pasado en silencio los tres, cuando de pronto oyeron a alguien gritar a sus espaldas:

_Stupefy_. Hermione cayó inmediatamente al suelo sin tiempo de reaccionar ni voltear.

Harry y Ron sacaron sus varitas y gritaron al mismo tiempo: _Expelliarmus_ hacia la figura que acababa de herir a Hermione. Una mujer con sus manos y ropa llenas de sangre, con el rostro desfigurado por un profundo gesto de determinación y algo que parecía rabia y cansancio.

Ella conjuró un _Protego_ que resistió ambos encantamientos.

El pánico se adueñó de Harry y Ron, pero no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para sentirlo, solo vieron a esta extraña mujer cubierta con un una larga túnica negra, con sus manos temblando levantar su varita. Su rostro, parcialmente cubierto, era pálido parecía que acababa de llorar amargamente. Sin duda alguna, Mortífaga rezagada de la lucha que se negaba a perder. En un segundo, lo único que podían pensar Harry y Ron era en lo estúpidos que habían sido al alejarse de todos. Estaban en una posición vulnerable: solos, lejos del Castillo y ahora sin Hermione.

Justo cuando creían que todo había terminado, dejaron caer sus barreras y descansar del constante estado de alerta. Ahora estaban paralizados ante esta bruja, pensando en cual podía ser su siguiente movimiento. Se perdieron unos segundos en su mirada. Hasta que ella movió su varita y lanzó un hechizo no verbal que los sumió en la oscuridad a ambos.

Harry fue el primero en despertar. Le dolía intensamente la cabeza y no tenía sus gafas puestas.

Tendido en el suelo, volteó a un lado e identificó un bulto junto a él. Se incorporó apoyándose en sus codos y buscó con sus manos sus gafas. Cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista, Ron estaba volviendo en si y Hermione seguía inconsciente.

_ - Ron, levántate._

_ - Dónde se ha ido? – _dijo Ron, incorporándose y refiriéndose a la bruja que les había atacado.

_ - No lo sé._ Dijo Harry que ya estaba al lado de Hermione tratando de levantarla.

_ - Tenemos que volver al Castillo. Llevarla con Madame Pomfrey._

_ - Si,_ dijo acercándose a ellos. Revisó su bolsillo y el de Hermione comprobando que estaban ambas varitas. _Harry tienes tu varita? _Harry revisó su bolsillo y la encontró inmediatamente, asintió.

_ - Por qué nos ha atacado y dejado vivos? Mione está bien?_

_ - Si, creo que solo está inconsciente,_ dijo Harry. _No se por qué nos ha atacado. Quizá buscaba la varita de Sauco y al no encontrarla no quiso meterse en mayores problemas. La viste? Sabes quién era?_

_ - La vi, pero no se quién es. Mortífaga seguramente. Que alivio que rompieras la varita entonces. La maldita bruja nos desarmó a ambos con un solo movimiento_. Dicho esto, intentó levantar a Hermione. _Merlin! creía que era más liviana. Cómo movemos a Hermione hasta el castillo?_

Harry se levantó y transfiguró una roca en una camilla antigua de 4 agarres, la acercó hasta donde estaban Ron y Hermione. _Aquí, la cargamos o la hacemos levitar en ella._

_ - Ok. Si la dejamos caer, se va a molestar._

Harry rió un poco y la hizo levitar con un movimiento de su varita. Emprendieron el camino al castillo, Ron iba al lado de Hermione, con miedo de que Harry la dejara caer. Ambos estaban más allá del cansancio luego de la batalla.

Caminaban en silencio y se encontraban cerca de las puertas del Castillo cuando oyeron el sonido de una aparición y sin poder voltear sus mentes estaban otra vez girando en la oscuridad.

Harry despertó y lo primero que vió fue un muy borroso rostro de Ginny.

- _Harry! Puedes oírme?. Mamá, Papá, creo que Harry está despertando!_

- _Ginny? Qué pasó?_ Preguntó Harry

- _Oh Harry, _dijo apoyando su frente en la de él. _Gracias a Merlin has despertado!_ _Hagrid les encontró en las puertas del castillo inconscientes. Qué les pasó? Quién les atacó?_

- _No lo se. Hermione y Ron?_

- _Están bien. Tu has sido el último en despertar, creo que están aun confusos y no está claro lo que pasó. _Dijo Ginny dejando la frase en el aire para que Harry diera su versión y así poder aclarar las cosas.

Harry la miró con la vista perdida tratando de enfocarse en recordar y luego de un largo silencio dijo: _yo… yo… no lo se Ginny. Yo tenía la varita de Sauco y no sabía que hacer, empezamos a caminar… y… ya no se…_

- _No recuerdas que hiciste con la varita?_

- _No._

- _Hermione dice que la rompiste._

- _Eso hice?_

- _No lo recuerdas? Ron tampoco. Por Merlin! Si quien les atacó de verdad se apoderó de ella, en poco tiempo podríamos tener otro Grindewald o Voldemort, _dijo Ginny empezando a sollozar.

Harry la atrajo hacia su pecho a modo de consuelo, estando más preocupado de lo que mostraba.

- _Donde está Hermione, Ginny? Si ella es la que más recuerda lo que pasó debemos ir con ella._

- _Está en otra camilla, junto a Ron._

En eso entró la Sra. Weasley con el rostro hinchado de tanto llorar.

- _Oh Harry, menos mal que están bien. Cómo han podido ser tan irresponsables? Irse lejos de todos exponiéndose a quien sabe qué. Es que no es suficiente con todos los que ya hemos perdido?_ Y rompió en llanto inmediatamente.

El Sr. Weasley la abrazó y le dijo: _Ya Molly, no es momento tampoco para reproches. _Molly se acercó a Harry y a Ginny y los reunió en un abrazo, al que se sumó el Sr. Weasley y dijo: _Ahora es cuando más necesitamos estar juntos, somos una familia, _dijo mirando a Harry con ojos llorosos y el sintió lo mismo.

Hermione y Ron se acercaron a la camilla de Harry y le miraron con ojos cansados acercándose a sentarse en cada lado de la camilla.

En ese momento entraron Madame Pomfrey y los profesores Mc Gonaggal y Flitwick con otro herido.

- _Pongámoslo aquí. Traeré una poción para repleción de sangre. _

_ - Merlin, cuanto tiempo estuvo ahí solo? Quizá llegamos demasiado tarde? _Dijo McGonaggal con voz entrecortada.

Ron desplazó un poco la cortina para ver a quien traían y colocaban en el cubículo vecino y ninguno pudo contener una profunda inhalación de sorpresa.

Molly no pudo contener sus palabras: _Oh Merlin, es Snape._

_OOOOOO_

Había pasado ya una semana y estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione en la Madriguera, sentados en la mesa. Habían terminado de desayunar, la Sra y el Sr Weasley se habían marchado, Percy estaba con George en su habitación y Bill y Fleur habían vuelto a su casa.

Todo el tiempo lo invertían en intentar recordar. Hermione tenía claro que habían llegado al lago y que Harry había roto la varita, no tenía escenas borrosas en su mente, simplemente un punto en el cual escuchó el hechizo y todo quedó en blanco. Harry y Ron en cambio ni siquiera recordaban haber llegado al lago. _Alguien tuvo que lanzarles un obliviate_

_ - No lo sé Hermione. _Dijo Harry._ Por qué a nosotros si y a ti no?_

_ - No lo se. _

_ - Y cómo llegamos a las puertas del castillo? _Preguntó Ron. _Si de verdad salimos de él y llegamos al lago como dices Hermione, cómo volvimos? Quizá nunca salimos y de verdad hay un mortífago por ahí con la varita de Sauco empezando un nuevo ejército!_

_ - Te he dicho mil veces Ronald que Harry rompió la varita! No tengo duda de eso! Si soy la que más recuerda, por qué no me crees? _Dijo Hermione ya exasperada por la actitud de Ron.

_ - Quizá alguien puso ese recuerdo en tu memoria! Para que así nunca le busquemos, bajemos la guardia hasta que nada pueda hacerse con un nuevo ejército_

_ - Ronald!-_dijo Hermione respirando profundamente y sujetándose el puente nasal con una mano en un gesto de cansancio_- implantar un recuerdo es un proceso difícil y no algo que se hace a mitad de camino ni lo sabe hacer cualquier mago. Implica magia oscura!_

_ - Oh si… está mal creer que un mortífago podría saber de artes oscuras, no? _Dijo irónicamente.

Hermione dio un golpe en la mesa y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. Harry a detuvo diciendo:

_ - Hermione cálmate. No vamos a pelearnos otra vez por esto. No hay modo de que sepamos lo que pasó. Lamentablemente solo queda esperar._

_ - Esperar?... ojalá solo fuera esperar!. Tenemos eso sin terminar de descifrar y los periódicos solo quieren pavonearnos ante todos. Hemos salido en primera plana todos los días en todos los periódicos! _Dijo Ron.

Harry hizo un sonido de cansancio y escondió la cara entre sus manos. Hermione soltó algo parecido a una risa y dijo: _El Ministerio no ha terminado de hacer el conteo de brujas y magos que han muerto y los que viven y la prensa no deja de festejar y hacer reportajes estúpidos. Daría o que fuera porque nos dejaran en paz y poder hacer algo más que escondernos de ellos._

- _Debimos hacer como Snape. Rugir y hechizarles para que se alejaran de nosotros._

- _Si. _Dijo Hermione. _Quizá aun podemos hacerlo, _dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba ya en el andé no podía creer que había pasado ya un año.

Las cosas volvían poco a poco a la normalidad. La reconstrucción de Hogwarts se tomó más tiempo de lo pensado. Muchos de los profesores se tomaron un tiempo para estar con sus familias o encontrar a sus amigos que se ocultaron durante la guerra y no pudieron dedicarle tiempo completo a la reconstrucción. La prensaal pasar los meses dejó de escribir sobre los héroes de guerra y pasó a publicar los resultados de los conteos realizados por el ministerio de sobrevivientes. Rita Skeeter mantuvo de vez en cuando algún artículo escandaloso y fraudulento sobre chismes durante la guerra, pero no llegaron a trascender.

El ministerio le ofreció al "Trio de Oro" una autorización de "estudios terminados" por ser "héroes de guerra", la cual Harry y Ron aceptaron gustosos y Hermione rechazó ofendida e indignada, decía_: cómo creen que un año de búsqueda de Horrocruxes sustituye un año de estudio? Es indignante!_.

Harry remodeló la casa de Grimmauld Place, entró en la escuela de aurores, pidió la mano de Ginny y estaban comprometidos.

En casa de los Weasley, el duelo por la muerte de Fred fue un golpe duro, pero estaban recuperándose ya. George, con la ayuda al inicio de Ron y Percy, restauró la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley y ya la dirigía solo. Percy volvió a su puesto en el ministerio igual que el Sr. Weasley. Ron, luego de estar seguro que George estaría bien, se presentó para el puesto de guardián de los Chudley Cannons consiguiendo el puesto y estaba dedicado enteramente al quidditch profesional. Él y Hermione iniciaron su relación mientras Ron estaba en casa de sus padres y ahora que estaba Ron de gira mantenían correspondencia.

Hermione entristecía al notar que esas cartas eran cada vez menos frecuentes por parte de él y más distantes por parte de ella. Ella se quedó inicialmente en la Madriguera mientras planeaba por dónde empezar a buscar a sus padres. Luego, se mudó a un piso en el Londres Muggle, desde donde era más fácil rastrearlos. Pero en un año de viajes no había conseguido dar con ellos y estaba empezando a perder las esperanzas. Hogwarts abriría sus puertas pronto y pensaba volver a terminar sus estudios y durante ese año esperaba poder decidirse por una carrera.

Harry intentó convencerla de entrar en la escuela de aurores junto a él. La idea de ser Auror y estar con Harry era tentadora, pero estaba convencida que terminaría sus estudios en Hogwarts del modo apropiado y ser auror era tan llamativo como cualquier otra carrera. Eso era lo malo de ser buena en todo en el colegio, no le ayudaba a discriminar si podría ser buena en todas las carreras y menos aun si le gustarían todas por igual como para dedicarse a ellas de por vida. Era una decisión importante y Hermione no estaba por tomar un camino u otro sin haber considerado TODO muy bien.

Entonces su plan era volver al colegio y tomar sus estudios desde una óptica práctica que le ayudara a discriminar qué le gustaría hacer para siempre y qué no. Por lo menos volvería junto a Ginny al colegio y no estaría del todo sola.

Estaba en el andén esperando por ella para subir al tren, perdida en sus pensamientos. Extrañaba a Ron. Su relación había empezado en medio de un ambiente doloroso, con el duelo por la muerte de Fred y esa sensación de estar perdidos y sin rumbo una vez terminada la guerra. Al inicio el estar juntos, con Hermione en la madriguera les ayudó a ambos, pero al ir pasando los meses se sentía como conviviendo como pareja en casa de los padres de él.

Y como toda convivencia… lo peor eran las discusiones caseras. Hermione descubrió que en casa Ron era machista. En gran parte culpa era de Molly, quien le consentía y hacía todo. Él solo debía levantarse y ducharse para encontrar toda su ropa lavada y planchada en su armario o gritar a su madre: _"Mamá dónde está mi camisa azul?"_ y Molly corría a llevársela; para comer solo debía sentarse y esperar a que le pusieran todo en la mesa para entonces "tragar" en lugar de masticar, olvidándose muchas veces de dar las gracias por lo menos. Al inicio, Hermione lo excusaba pensando que él disfrutaba tanto comiendo que olvidaba algo tan obvio, pero luego de varias semanas… esas pequeñas cosas empezaron a molestarle. Tuvieron varias peleas por eso, Hermione tratando de hacerle ver que su conducta estaba mal y que ella, en el futuro, no haría nada de eso, Ron decía que cuando estuvieran casados sería diferente, Hermione no le creía y al final Molly intervenía diciendo que la principal labor de una mujer era su marido, sus hijos y su casa en ese orden y que todo lo demás era secundario y superficial. Hermione acababa esas discusiones guardando un silencio frustrado al ver que ellos eran mayoría y que se unían en su contra, pero a pesar de sus silencios no cambiaba su mentalidad ni siquiera un poco. Si se trataba de competir en necedad ante una postura, ella podía ponerse tan necia como cualquiera. Ron tendría que cambiar su actitud cuando vivieran juntos!

No habían llegado a llevar su relación a niveles mayores, Hermione dormía con Ginny en su habitación y aunque Ron intentó en más de una oportunidad llevar sus sesiones románticas a algo más cuando estaban en casa solos, ella no se sentía preparada aun y él así lo respetó, aunque al separarse, Ron tenía una gran erección de la que tenía que ocuparse él solo.

La noche antes de que Ron se marchara a su primera gira de quidditch las cosas se pusieron especialmente intensas. Se habían escabullido de la cena ellos dos mientras George y Ginny entretenían a todos en el comedor. Estaban en la habitación de Ron en una sesión de besos bastante apasionada.

Ron estaba sobre Hermione y ella podía sentir claramente su erección presionando sobre su muslo casi latiendo. Ambos tenían sus respiraciones entrecortadas y el pulso tan acelerado que casi podían oírlo.

_- Voy a extrañarte mucho Mione, no se cómo voy a dejar de pensar en ti para pensar en el quidditch._

Eso le bajó mucho el espíritu, "si ahora mismo ya estas pensando en el quidditch no creo que te cueste mucho en realidad" pensó. Ron llevó una de sus manos por debajo se su camisa, la metió con un poco de fuerza por debajo del sujetador alcanzando su pecho y lo estrujó sin mucha delicadeza. Hermione soltó un gemido no precisamente placentero, sonido que Ron interpretó como de placer y lo volvió a hacer, ella se retorció un poco y pensó: "necesitamos práctica en esto, se supone que tiene que gustarme",

_Qué pasa Mione?_

_Nada, es que… es que… _estaba ruborizada y no sabía qué decir o hacer para que dejaran de experimentar en el "asunto tetas" y dejarlo para cuando estuvieran menos nerviosos por la pronta partida de Ron

_es que… _y sin pensarlo llevó su mano hasta su pulsante erección acariciándola por encima de sus pantalones. Ron soltó un suspiro de satisfacción que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio y llevó su mano del pecho de Hermione a apoyarse en la cama nuevamente. "Oh, resultó", pensó ella al sentir su pecho liberado del apretón.

_- Shhh Mionee eres tan perfecta._

Siguió con su movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y Ron arqueó un poco la pelvis para darle mejor acceso. "esto si que le gusta. Quizá yo no debería estar pensando tanto, se supone que debo dejarme llevar por el momento" cerró lo ojos y se dispuso a relajarse y dejar su mano "hacer". Sintió entonces la mano de Ron que bajó la cremallera del pantalón y en un segundo liberó su erección que estaba bastante incómoda presionada en sus pantalones. Hermione abrió los ojos de la impresión. Lo que vio casi le hizo desorbitar los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía una polla y no podía dejar de sorprenderse. El tamaño le sorprendió e inmediatamente le hizo pensar en lo inevitable del dolor si seguían por ese camino. "no seas cobarde" se dijo internamente a si misma y la tomó nuevamente en sus manos y siguió con sus movimientos.

_oh si, Mioneeeee sigue por favor. _Dijo Ron ya perdido en su placer, rodó sobre uno de sus brazos y se puso boca arriba, Hermione le acompañó y se puso de lado para estar más cómoda y continuar con la labor mientras examinaba con su mirada el órgano en su mano. Tenía mucho pelo bastante oscuro en la base y estaba casi violeta de la congestión en las venas, acercó su otra mano y bajó un poco más sus pantalones y boxers "rojos con puntos blancos?", se preguntó un poco abatida por el aspecto un poco campesino de su ropa interior. "Merlin!, deja de pensar en otras cosas y concéntrate Hermione se recriminó a si misma". Luego de bajar un poco su ropa llevó su mano a sus huevos y los acarició un poco, se sorprendió ante lo suaves que eran y sintió como podía moverlos libremente en sus manos. Fijó nuevamente sus ojos en su polla y entonces vio que en la punta, del pequeño agujero salía una gota de líquido blanquecino. La tocó con el pulgar y la esparció circularmente por donde alcanzó.

_Oooooh _soltó Ron en un soplido con los ojos desorbitados y fijos en el techo. "Voy bien, pensó ella". A pesar de estar constantemente pensando en la mecánica del asunto Hermione sentía como su sexo estaba húmedo y caliente. "Eso debe ser que no estamos tan mal encaminados". Luego de varios sube y baja y sintiéndose mucho menos intimidada que al inicio, tuvo un arranque de audacia y decidió probar algo más. Entonces se situó arriba de él, a la altura de su pelvis; y acercó sus labios a su polla. Sin pensar mucho llevó la cabeza a su boca rodeándola por completo y sacándola lentamente. Sintió un olor intenso que le arrancó una mueca de desagrado "podría jurar que lo vi tomar un baño hoy por la mañana" pensó y enseguida sintió un poco de vergüenza y culpa por pensar eso mientras estaba con su novio. Ron gemía ya incoherencias y ella volvió a darse ánimos para seguir adelante con lo que había iniciado, en parte por curiosidad y en parte porque tenía altas sospechas de que si Ron volvía en si, sus manos irían directas a estrujarla a ella. Contuvo un poco la respiración y decidió repetir lo mismo pero un poco más allá, metió nuevamente la cabeza en su boca y con su mano en la mitad de la polla la siguió moviendo. Ron ya había perdido el control para ese momento y entonces Hermione sintió como llevó su mano hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, al inicio no supo si le quería acariciar el pelo o qué haría… por eso se sorprendió al sentir como la empujó hasta que su polla entró mucho más adentro en su boca. La sorpresa duró muy poco, porque fue sustituida por una arcada leve que fue silenciosa y Ron no escuchó, entonces ella retiró su boca de su miembro un momento pero un nuevo empujón vino sobre su cabeza y esta vez tuvo su glande presionando e incrustándose en sus amígdalas. Esta vez la arcada fue bastante sonora, pero con ella vino un grito medio ahogado por parte de Ron y un líquido caliente y espeso llenó la garganta y boca de Hermione.

_Ron!, _grito ella, con una sensación que solo podía describir como asco por el líquido extrañamente salado, viscoso y algo grasoso en su lengua.

_Oh._ Fue lo único que dijo Ron. Hermione escupió todo lo que pudo y al terminar estaba convencida que Ron ni siquiera lo había notado, perdido en su propio éxtasis. "será posible?" pensó ella irritada ante su actitud egoísta y desconectada con lo que acababa de suceder.

"Es que no se da cuenta de lo que ha hecho? casi me ahoga!... es increíble!, de verdad ni lo ha notado" – pensó – con su mano terminó de limpiar los restos de semen de su boca y se tendió cansada boca arriba sobre la cama al lado de Ron todavía sin entender lo que había pasado y sin saber cómo sentirse. Al sentirla a su lado Ron pasó uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo: _eres perfecta, _con los ojos cerrados. Hermione permaneció inmóvil un instante y luego volvió el rostro para verlo e intentar descifrar lo que había pasado, pero ya Ron se había quedado dormido.

_Ja.. ah… dijo boqueando… no lo puedo creer!..._ De un impulso se levantó, fue al baño, cepilló sus dientes, arregló un poco su alborotado cabello y bajó a reunirse con los demás.

Ron partió a la mañana siguiente y ella decidió hacerse la dormida y no levantarse hasta tarde. Sabía que Ron no podía perder el transportador que le llevaría con el resto del equipo y que no esperaría a que se levantara. Lo que no imaginó es que ni siquiera intentara que Ginny o Molly la despertaran para despedirse de ella. "La emoción de la partida y ser un jugador de quidditch profesional le nublan la razón", pensó… pero luego una voz interna añadió "la poca que tiene"… y segundos después volvió a añadir "si es que realmente tiene".


	3. Chapter 3

Los Weasley llegaron al andén justo a tiempo para que Ginny embarcara. Hermione estaba al borde de una crisis al ver que se acercaba el momento de subir al tren y no aparecían. Después de todo, Hermione no solo era obsesiva de las normas y la puntualidad, sino que ella y Ginny debían estar ya ocupándose de sus deberes como Delegada y Prefecta respectivamente.

Cuando llegaron, casi no hubo tiempo para saludos y abrazos, saltaron directamente sobre el tren.

_ - Herms! Cuidado! Vas a arrancarme el brazo!_ - Acabó de decir Ginny justo cuando cerraron las puertas del expreso de Hogwarts tras su espalda. Ambas hicieron gestos de despedida a los Srs Weasley a través del cristal de la puerta.

_ - Si hubieras llegado pronto no te hubieras ganado eso – _le contestó, con una sonrisa en los labios dirigida a sus muy probables futuros padres políticos y hablando entre los dientes.

Una vez les hubieron perdido de vista Ginny dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

_ - Este año va a ser especialmente duro. Me siento mal de dejarles –_ dijo Ginny.

_ - Si, me imagino._ Hermione tenía una expresión de culpa en el rostro marcada y Ginny comprendió de inmediato que su comentario estuvo un poco fuera de lugar. Hermione no había encontrado aún a sus padres y no solo dejó los dejó durante la guerra sino que borró sus recuerdos.

_ - Lo siento Herm. No pensé antes de hablar._

_ - No te preocupes. Vamos - _ dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al vagón de prefectos.

Ginny no creyó que su comentario no le afectara como ella intentó parecer, pero ya no podía hacer nada. Ya lo había dicho. Debía tener más cuidado la próxima vez.

Se sorprendieron porque a pesar de subir de últimas al tren encontraron una cabina para ellas solas.

_ - Merlin! Realmente seremos muy pocos este año –_ dijo Ginny, la sorpresa abandonando su rostro y dando paso a más tristeza.

Hermione notó el cambio en su amiga y decidió que no podía dejarla decaer en ánimo tan pronto, estaba claro que la muerte de Fred aún pesaba en todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, pero el tren a Hogwarts solo era el primer paso. Les quedaba ver las mesas del comedor casi vacías, clases vacías y pocos nuevos estudiantes. Su voz interna tomó la palabra, como siempre, "Ron parece ya haberlo superado", sintió internamente cierto sarcasmo en su propio pensamiento y trató de justificarse pensando "Ron es fuerte"… y seguido a eso volvió su voz interna: "Si... es un fuerte egoísta". Hermione empezaba a cansarse de su monólogo interno, se dijo a si misma que debía concentrarse, ahí estaba Ginny, frente a ella y claramente necesitándola.

_ - Ginny… eh… _se detuvo unos segundos para aclarar su garganta, "qué se supone que debo decir!, de verdad no soy buena en esto"… _eh, no es momento para seguir lamentándonos. Las personas que hemos perdido durante la guerra estarán siempre en nuestros corazones y nunca les olvidaremos, pero a ellos no les gustaría que estuviéramos constantemente tristes o que no siguiéramos adelante en reconstruir nuestra sociedad por pensar siempre en ellos.. o que dejáramos de vivir y disfrutar de cada momento. Es ahora cuando debemos ser fuertes y trabajar para que todo vuelva a ser como antes de que esta locura destruyera cuanto encontró a su paso._

Ginny sonrió ligeramente asintiendo y dijo –_ tienes razón Herms._

_ - Así se habla! Oye, esa jaula que tus padres embarcaron con tus cosas – _dijo tratando de cambiar el tema – _era una lechuza?_

_ - Si! Me la regaló Harry para que pueda escribirle en Hogwarts a cualquier hora sin tener que ir a lechucería. No le hemos puesto nombre todavía._

_ - Oh, es una gran idea! Quizá yo debería regalarle una a Ron – _dijo con un toque de sarcasmo que Ginny no percibió.

_ - No es necesario Herm, los Chudley Cannons tienen una excelente lechucería, con elfos domésticos que asisten en la correspondencia de los jugadores en todo momento. Son un equipo con mucho financiamiento_

_ - Ah, que bueno – _fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione, luego de unos segundos y con una risa irónica dijo – _entonces quizá debería enviarle una poción de sentido común y consideración en lugar de una lechuza! jaja_

Ginny rio un poco ante ese comentario, pero luego comprendió a qué se estaba refiriendo Hermione y sintió un poco de vergüenza ajena y quizá pena por su amiga - _Ron no es precisamente alguien detallista, pero estoy segura que te quiere, quizá no escriba tan a menudo como una esperaría, pero… alguna carta enviará, cierto? _Dijo Ginny sin sonar muy convenciday esperando de verdad una respuesta.

- _Uhum_ – dijo Hermione, sintiéndose un poco incómoda, no podía olvidar que estaba hablando con la hermana de su novio.

Al ver que Hermione no respondió y deseando saber, Ginny presionó un poco más: _porque te ha escrito, no? Es decir… lleva ya 4 meses más o menos de gira._

_ - Siii… bueno, es decir, si me ha escrito y tal como dices, no es con la frecuencia que me gustaría… ni siquiera con la frecuencia que yo esperaría conociéndole… _guardó unos segundos de silencio y vio a Ginny a los ojos. Estaba realmente interesada en ella. Nunca había pensado especialmente en Ginny como su mejor amiga, pero ahora que dedicaba un momento a analizarla, ella era ciertamente la chica más cercana a ella. Toda su infancia había estado marcada por Voldemort dada su cercanía con Harry y no lo lamentaba ni siquiera un poco, pero una consecuencia de ello era, que ella no era experta precisamente en tener amigas ni mantener charlas de chicas. De hecho, en el dormitorio, cada vez que las chicas empezaban a cuchichear, ella se sentía incómoda o irritada ante los comentarios ridículos que llegaba a oír de sus compañeras de cuarto. Pero Ginny era diferente, ahí la tenía en frente, guardando un silencio que le daba ánimos a seguir hablando. "Me vendría bien hablar con alguien más, además de conmigo misma… mis monólogos están ya tocando los límites del aburrimiento"

___ - _Lo que quiero decir Ginny, es que… yo sé que Ron no me va a escribir a diario, siempre lo he sabido… creo que si escribía a diario en Hogwarts era solo porque nos mandaban deberes jaja – Ginny rio por lo cierto que era eso – _no tengo claro cuánto esperaba que escribiera ahora que estamos separados, nunca he tenido en mi mente un número necesario de cartas... se supone que es algo que debe ser espontáneo... pero te aseguro que en 4 meses esperaba más de UNA carta – _dijo sintiendo un poco de pesar.

Luego de la sorpresa, algo más cercano a la ira que a la desaprobación ocupó el rostro de Ginny.

Hermione sintió que su comentario no había sido acertado y se apresuró a agregar – _yo entiendo que está ocupado Ginny, de verdad lo entiendo – _esperando sonar más sincera de lo que se sentía.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza como si lo que acababa de escuchar fuera demasiado para sus oídos y su mente. _No, espera Herm, es decir… esto NO… NO!… entiendes? No lo justifiques – _Hermione sintió alivio al ver que la expresión de rabia de Ginny no estaba dirigida a ella. Entonces la pelirroja agregó: _No hay excusa posible para que solo te haya escrito una vez!, son 4 meses… y solo están de prácticas! Es más… él apenas es suplente, con lo cual... solo participa en algunos partidos! Claro que puede escribirte. DEBE ESCRIBIRTE! _Dijo ya claramente molesta.

Hermione sintió algo cálido dentro de si ante la empatía que le estaba mostrando Ginny, a pesar de estar hablando de su hermano. En ese momento supo que podía desahogarse un poco con ella y continuó:

_ - __y… si soy del todo sincera, lo que me envió no sé si puede llamarse una carta precisamente. _Sacó de su bolso entonces una pequeña agenda y de ella sacó algo que extendió a Ginny.

Ella lo cogió y al verlo sintió una mezcla de rabia, ira, vergüenza, pena, tristeza, y comprensión con Hermione, todo a la vez. Tenía ganas de lanzarle una Bludgger a Ron y que cayera de su escoba a ver si el golpe ponía en marcha el cerebro que claramente no utilizaba. Lo que envió a Hermione era un cromo de él como jugador de los Chudley Cannons con una nota en la parte de atrás que decía: "Hola Mione. Ya me an incluido en las fotos de los cromos, no es genial?. La representante del equipo dice que mi foto es muy deseada por las chicas que coleccionan el álbum del equipo, te henbío esta para que tengas una, porque sé que no eres fan del quidditch. Un beso!"

___ - _Esto… no se cómo llamarlo Herm; pero ignorando las faltas ortográficas... esto es cualquier cosa menos una carta. Luego de un momento de silencio sin saber qué decir agregó – _no creo que sirva de mucho, pero tampoco le escribe a Mamá._

Hermione solo asintió y entonces dijo: _no quiero hablar de esto. Me agota pensar en ello siquiera. A veces tengo la ilusión de que si no pienso en ello, dejará de existir el problema. _

___ - _Y tú le escribes? Preguntó Ginny tratando de no mostrar del todo su clara preocupación por la relación entre su amiga y su hermano.

___ - _Si. Le escribí incluso antes de subir al tren mientras te esperaba. Aunque ya no escribo tan a menudo como al principio. Ginny dio un leve asentimiento.

___ - _Y qué tal llevas la búsqueda de tus padres? – dijo Ginny tratando de cambiar de tema.

___ - _Pues... estoy estancada. Guardó silencio y luego continuó:_ En parte, por motivos logísticos y en parte porque encontrar a alguien en el mundo Muggle es más difícil de lo que puedas creer. Además yo, la verdad Gyn, no había notado lo mucho que me he alejado de todo lo Muggle en estos años, es decir, en cuanto a cómo se hacen las cosas. Irte a vivir y trabajar a otro país como hicieron mis padres, es distinto para los Muggles que para los magos Ginny. Requiere muchos trámites._

___ - _Pero eso no debería hacerte las cosas más fáciles? si tuvieron que hacer trámites y… visitar oficinas… es por ahí por donde debes partir, no? Son… pistas… no? Dijo con bastante inseguridad.

___ - _Eso es bastante lógico Ginny, pero primero, como te dije, me he alejado mucho del mundo muggle y la verdad es que me siento perdida ante a dónde hay que ir a averiguar y qué hacer… he pasado muchas horas en internet – Ginny puso cara de no entender – _es algo así como una gran biblioteca de fácil acceso _- dijo para simplificar- _investigando qué pasos pudieron dar y aún no lo tengo del todo claro, pero aunque lo tuviera, no puedo simplemente presentarme en una oficina y decir: hola, soy Hermione y quiero los nombres y direcciones de todos los dentistas que dejaron Inglaterra en los últimos dos años. _

___ - _Entiendo dijo Ginny_. Y los viajes que hiciste? Fueron de ayuda en algo?_

___ - _Poca. Al inicio pensé que sería muy fácil y fui a la capital, al colegio de odontólogos e ingenuamente pedí una lista de los colegiados. Esa fue mi primera lección de que no tenía idea de cómo eran las cosas con los Muggles. La verdad es que desde que he entrado en Hogwarts solo he hecho cosas en el mundo má fin, el hecho es que la secretaria que me atendió me trató como si fuera una criminal o una terrorista. Y yo no sabía ni que decirle luego para arreglar la situación y hacerla que dejara de sospechar de mí. Fue algo muy incomodo Gyn. Estuve tentada incluso de lanzarle un obliviate cuando salí de la oficina.

_Luego que eso no funcionó y entendí que no podía llegar y pedir listas de nombres así como así, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ir a todos los consultorios odontológicos que estaban en una guía telefónica que conseguí, cosa que resultó ser más agotador de lo que creí. A algunos solo llame preguntando los nombres de los odontólogos que trabajaban allí. Al terminar en la capital fui a otras ciudades e hice lo mismo, pero nada._

_Ya luego empecé a desesperar. Porque he pensado que con todo lo que averigüé de los trámites que tuvieron que hacer para ir a Australia…. Son trámites que debieron llevarles por lo menos entre 6 y 12 meses de completar. Y las facturas de casa se dejaron de pagar a los 4 meses que yo me marchara. Eso quiere decir que se fueron rápido. Que encontraron el modo de irse más fácilmente a Australia… hay muchos odontólogos que se van y empiezan a trabajar de un modo un poco ilegitimo o a trabajar en otra cosa mientras esperan por los trámites de homologación._

Ginny estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por seguir la conversación. Se notaba que Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien de eso. Hablaba tan rápido como si estuviera contestando algo que McGonagall le ha preguntado en clase; pero de cosas que ella no entendía del todo. Por mucho que el Sr Weasley fuera seguidor y fan de los Muggles, todos ellos desconocían la inmensa mayoría de las cosas. No obstante, de lo que captó de la conversación dedujo un problema:

_ - __ Pero… si trabajan de un modo ilegítimo, puede que los consultorios que visitaras no tuvieran sus nombres, no?_

Hermione sintió un inmenso agradecimiento al ver que Ginny realmente estaba interesada en su problema, algo que ya desearía que hiciera Ron.

___ - _Exacto! Imagina mi frustración al darme cuenta que quizá había perdido todo ese tiempo. Mientras más tarde en encontrarles será más difícil devolverles los recuerdos. Cosa que aún no se cómo voy a hacer. 

_Pensé entonces en volver a ir a esos sitios a preguntar por los nombres de los auxiliares de odontólogos e higienistas y cualquier persona involucrada en esos centros, pero entonces hubo complicaciones logísticas, como te comenté. _Hermione bajó la mirada y se quedó en silencio.

___ - _Cuáles?

___ - _El dinero.

___ - _Oh. Herm has podido pedirnos ayuda. Es decir, ni mis padres ni yo podríamos hacer mucho, sabes que dinero no es justamente lo que tenemos, pero Harry y George seguro hubieran hecho algo.

___ - _Ginny de verdad lo agradezco y lo hubiera hecho si tuviera algo de garantía que encontraría a mis padres de ese modo, créeme, pero lo peor de este asunto es que cuando se me ocurrió que pudieran haber marchado así también pensé en otra posibilidad.

___ - _Cuál?

___ - _Verás… es que… que mis padres se marcharan a trabajar en "negro" por decirlo así, no parece algo factible, es decir, ellos no son así… por muy desesperados o preocupados que estuvieran por las cosas que pasaron con nuestra guerra, que para los muggles eran "desastres naturales" – Ginny no pudo evitar reír ante la explicación tan infantil que se creyeron los muggles para las explosiones e incendios que hubo durante la guerra – _ellos no se hubieran marchado así. No los veo emigrando ilegalmente ni que todo el Reino Unido se fuera a hundir en el océano. Lo que se me ocurrió es que quizá se fueron a otro sitio, uno que requiriera menos trámites burocráticos._

___ - _Pero a dónde?

___ - _Eso me deja con el resto del mundo como posibilidades Ginny – dijo con la cabeza baja y ya visiblemente deprimida – _Pudieron ir a cualquier otro sitio. Otro país. No lo sé. Yo les implante la idea de emigrar a Australia, pero al encontrar tantas trabas quizá siguieron con la idea pero de un modo parcial… simplemente emigrar… y marcharse a otro sitio…. Diablos, quizá siguen en Inglaterra pero escondidos en cualquier pueblo!…. es que podrían estar en cualquier sitio!_

La preocupación ya era verdaderamente evidente en el rostro de Hermione. Ginny se cambió al asiento de su lado y la abrazó a modo de consuelo. Los problemas que tenía Hermione eran fuertes de verdad. Trató de ponerse en su lugar y comprendió aun más su desesperación e incluso pensó que si fuera ella, el no encontrar a sus padres acrecentaría día a día la sensación de culpa por haberles borrado la memoria. Entonces notó que Hermione tenía lágrimas corriendo por su rostro y no pudo evitar sentir rabia con Ron, que bien podía haber hecho algo para ayudar a Hermione o por lo menos apoyarla o escucharla. Se sorprendió a si misma al pensar que si Harry le hiciera eso o se mostrara tan indiferente ante una situación así lo dejaría inmediatamente.


	4. Chapter 4

El resto del viaje, llegada al castillo y la cena de bienvenida transcurrieron sin mayores eventos. Lo único llamativo fue que la silla de Snape en la mesa de profesores estuvo vacía durante el inicio y sólo entró en el Gran comedor, cuando McGonagall estaba iniciando su discurso de bienvenida como Directora, pasó a través de una de las puertas laterales con su túnica ondulando y captando la atención de todos los estudiantes.

Hermione notó cómo en el lado izquierdo de su cuello había una gran cicatriz y no pudo evitar erizarse al recordar el momento en que Naggini y Voldemort le provocaron esa herida en la casa de los gritos, el momento en que le dio sus recuerdos a Harry… y cómo luego los tres lo dieron por muerto. Harry incluso se lo gritó a Voldemort en medio de su lucha.

Todos querían saber cómo había sobrevivido, pues hasta ese momento el único que había superado un enfrentamiento con _el que no debía ser nombrado_ era Harry. No obstante, el reportero que se atrevió a preguntarle – un chico joven, rubio, extranjero, vestido de un modo que recordaba a Gilderoy Lockhart, pero con actitud incluso más desquiciante… una mezcla entre latin lover y presentador de programa de concursos barato – se arrepintió de abrir la boca pasados pocos segundos:

_ - __ Bueno y ahora, cuéntanos Severus… parece que sigues con vida, eh? dinos, tu cicatriz arde si decimos el nombre del Señor Tenebroso?_– dijo, creyendo que con sus preguntas sensacionalistas estaba a punto de conseguir la historia del momento.

_Snape le miró de arriba abajo con absoluta expresión de asco, para luego contestar en su habitual tono de voz bajo y melodioso, pero lleno de veneno:_

_ - __ Debemos cambiar la nota mínima en los exámenes de Hogwarts. Nunca he visto a un trol confundir un fantasma con alguien vivo. Es gratificante vivir y presenciar la evolución de las criaturas mágicas. Un Trol ya no tiene nada que envidiar a la inteligencia de los periodistas. _

Luego de ello le dijo a McGonagall lo que consideró como "mínimo y necesario" para que le dejaran en paz. Si la prensa apreciaba su integridad física bien harían en mantenerse al margen de la vida del Pocionista. Fue Minerva quien explicó que la posición de Snape como doble agente le obligaba a llevar consigo pociones para cualquier eventualidad y que en realidad no sobrevivió a ninguna maldición imperdonable por parte de Voldemort, sino a una herida profunda en una arteria vital en el cuello. Solo bebió el antiveneno, un bezoar y poción repletora de sangre hasta que le auxiliaron sus compañeros en la casa de los gritos, donde le encontraron al borde de la muerte… pero vivo. Harry, Ron y Hermione dedujeron que habría tomado el bezoar antes de entrar a la casa de los gritos y que quizá solo había perdido el conocimiento cuando ellos le creyeron muerto. El mundo tendría que conformarse con deducciones, pues obviamente no obtendrían nada más de Snape.

Harry quiso durante un tiempo acercarse a Snape y agradecerle por todos los años que le protegió en secreto, por todo lo que arriesgó de modo desinteresado en tantos años; pero la única oportunidad que tuvo de acercarse a él si quiera fue ese día, justo después que Snape diera la merecida venenosa respuesta a esa "imitación de profesional" que se hacía llamar periodista:

- _Profesor…_

- Olvídalo Potter.

Fue lo único que le dijo.

Luego de eso, Hermione desistió en su idea de acercarse a él a decirle algo. También quería agradecerle, aunque en el fondo no dejaba de pensar en él como un auténtico acertijo. Sus acciones fueron realmente nobles, pero solo alguien con mucha sangre fría hubiera sido capaz de hacer algo así.

Al verlo en la cena Hermione notó que, si bien su piel seguía siendo llamativamente blanca, no mostraba ese tono cetrino enfermizo de antes. Su naríz seguía siendo la protagonista de su rostro una vez que lograbas verle tras las dos cortinas negras que formaban su pelo a ambos lados de su cara. Parecía que no tenía tantas ojeras – "después de todo, ahora tendrá más tiempo para dormir y menos tareas y preocupaciones que se lo impidan", pensó - y… era su imaginación o realmente Snape se había lavado el pelo?... No tenía intenciones de verificar aquello, rió internamente.

- Basta Herm, ya se dio cuenta!

Hermione volteó a ver a Ginny, quien le estaba hablando: _qué dices?_

- _que dejes de mirar a Snape!, ya se dio cuenta que lo estás viendo y creo que sabe que estamos hablando de él!_

Hermione no notó que había estado con la vista fija sobre su maestro de pociones y su poca costumbre en secreteos concernientes a otras personas le hizo voltear a verificar si en efecto Snape les veía. Se encontró con un par de profundos ojos negros fijos en ella con una expresión imposible de leer del todo, lo que le hacía más atemorizante. Se puso pálida inmediatamente.

- _NO! Herm, por Merlin! Coño, te dije que no lo vieras! _Dijo Ginny mirando a su plato y tatando de disimular. No podía creer que Hermione siendo chica no supiera como hablar de alguien sin que esa persona lo notara. Se suponía que las chicas eran expertas en eso…. A la vista estaba que eso, o no era cierto…. O Hermione no era una chica normal.

- _oh, lo siento. _Dijo Hermione volviendo su vista hacia Ginny.

- _Herm… cuando alguien te dice algo de alguien…. No debes voltear a mirarlo… o se dará cuenta que están hablando de él o ella, vale?_

_- Vale. Dijo un poco desencajada aun por la mirada que acababa de recibir._

_- ja, no puedo creer que tenga que explicarte estas cosas_

_- qué quieres decir?_

_- Herm… estas cosas yo creía que las mujeres nacíamos sabiéndolas y las empezábamos a usar desde los 13 años. Creía que era algo genético! Aprendizaje obtenido antes de nacer producto de años y años de evolución!_ – dijo Ginny medio en broma y medio en serio.

_- Pues va a ser que yo vengo de otra línea evolutiva._

_- jajaja, eso cuadra con otras muchas cosas de ti –_ ahora ya bromeando abiertamente Ginny dijo –_ quizá es una cosa Muggle._

_- pero qué dices? –_ dijo Hermione a quien no le hizo tanta gracia el comentario, pero tampoco llegó a molestarse –_ los Muggles también cuchichean de otros. No es algo precisamente educado… pero si que es muy frecuente…. A veces demasiado frecuente._

- _Entonces?_

_- entonces, que?_

_- si los Muggles sois tan expertos… cómo es que tu eres tan mala disimulando?_

_- Quizá es que… Harry y Ron no eran el ambiente preciso para que mi herencia evolutiva en "hablar de otros" en murmullos se desarrollara bien_

_- Eso lo explica todo_

_- Tampoco habrá ayudado el hecho que nuestro casi constante tema de conversación era Voldemort, Malfoy, Mortífagos en general, incluso el mismo Snape en más de una oportunidad._

-_ Bueno, este año solucionaremos eso. De ahora en adelante debes participar más en las conversaciones de chicas_

_- El sueño de toda mi vida –_ dijo Hermione, notando cómo realmente no le hacía nada de ilusión incorporarse a ese tipo de charlas. Quizá debería pedirle a Madame Pomfrey una poción para prevenir las nauseas, pensó

* * *

Luego de coordinar la entrada en las respectivas salas comunes de las casas y ubicar a los alumnos de primero, Hermione y Ginny entraron en la habitación, sus baúles ya colocados como siempre en sus respectivas camas.

Hermione se puso a acomodar sus cosas inmediatamente, revisando que tenía todo por cuarta vez: libros, varita, giratiempos, plumas, tinteros, libros ligeros, libros pesados, pergaminos, túnicas, otros libros de consulta, bufandas, guantes, ropa muggle en general, libros para emergencias, el mapa del merodeador y más libros, entre otras cosas. Todo eso lo llevó consigo durante el año de búsqueda de horrocruxes y ya había hecho el inventario previamente; primero para descartar el robo como móvil del extraño ataque que sufrieron luego de romper la varita de Sauco, luego al desempacar en casa y volver a empacar para ir a Hogwarts. Se sentía un caracol… con la casa a cuestas.

Ya sus compañeras de cuarto habían empezado a ponerse al día con los chismorreos y ella se sintió tentada a lanzar un hechizo silenciador a su alrededor para no oír tonterías, pero luego recordó que quizá le vendría bien socializar si no quería repetir la experiencia de su primer año, antes de ser amiga de Harry y Ron, cuando vagaba por los pasillos y la biblioteca completamente sola y detestada por su conducta en clases.

Mientras sacaba y organizaba las cosas en su estantería y armario escuchó que Cho Chang y Michael Corner se casaron luego de la guerra y ella estaba embarazada, Lavender Brown estaba comprometida con Seamus Finnigan; Parvati Patil con Dean Thomas y su boda mágica sería cuando terminaran su último año en el colegio, Padma Patil se había marchado a terminar sus estudios en un curso acelerado a América durante la reconstrucción de Hogwarts y ahora estudiaba unicornios allí, donde estaba saliendo con un compañero que compartía su gusto por esas criaturas, Draco Malfoy se había casado con Astoria Greengrass y ella estaba embarazada; ninguno pensaba volver a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios, incluso Millicent Bulstrode era novia de Crabbe y pronto anunciarían su compromiso y boda muy próxima a la vez pues se rumoreaba que ella estaba embarazada y ya entrada en meses.

Hermione se sintió en la dimensión desconocida. Qué pasaba con estas chicas?, habían estado hablando sin parar durante más de dos horas y nunca tocaron temas como la guerra, las escandalosas estadísticas de muertes que hubo, la inmensa cantidad de programas que había puesto en marcha el ministerio de magia para reconstrucción de la sociedad, el nuevo plan de atención de pacientes en San Mungo, las organizaciones de ayuda a heridos de guerra y huérfanos de guerra, opciones de carreras a seguir, el laborioso proceso de reconstrucción de Hogwarts, los complicados hechizos empleados para volver a tener el cielo estrellado sobre el gran comedor, la nueva edición de "La Historia de Hogwarts" que incluía la guerra, destrucción y reconstrucción… NADA DE ESO.

Ella tenía la esperanza de poder entablar amistad con las chicas y dejar atrás su época de "sabelotodo aislada del mundo, detestada/envidiada/burlada por todos y todas"; pero el panorama no era muy prometedor… en dos horas no había cruzado ni una palabra con ellas. Mientras pensaba todo esto había perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero no lo vio como algo grave, pues creyó no había modo que esa situación pudiera ser peor o más incómoda... pero pronto constató que nada es tan malo que no pueda ser peor:

- _En fin, que tengo la cara llena de granos y estoy segura que algo estoy haciendo mal con mi poción anticonceptiva – _dijo Lavender. Hermione se ahogó un poco con su propia saliva y tosió levemente.

_- Pues a mi me sienta de maravilla_ – dijo Ginny. Hermione quedó con la boca abierta al oír eso y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para cerrarla antes que la vieran. "Harry y Ginny ya han…?, no lo puedo creer!... Oh Merlín! Tonta de mi!... ahora entiendo por qué razón Harry apuró tanto la reconstrucción de Grimmauld Place" – pensó.

_- Granos?, eso no es nada… yo no dejo de perder pelo!, he pensado en comprar la poción y dejar de hacerla yo, pero han visto cuánto ha subido de precio? Del año pasado hasta ahora ha subido 1 galeón y 4 sickles – _dijo Parvati. Todas las demás chicas, INCLUSO GINNY, asintieron, constatando ese hecho. Hermione se sintió un poco mareada. _Mis padres notarían que estoy comprando algo fuera de lo normal si pidiera todo ese dinero y pedirían explicaciones. _Luego Parvati agregó: _ Mi hermana tuvo que dejar de tomarla porque le salía pelo en toda la cara cada vez que la bebía sin importar si la preparaba ella o su novio._

_- Ughhh dijeron todas a coro._

Algo dentro de Hermione saltó sin que ella lo notara o pudiera evitarlo y dijo: _eso que están usando mal el polvo de alas de escarabajos._

- Cómo dices? Dijo Parvatti.

- _Que es el polvo de alas de escarabajos – _Repitió – _Es el ingrediente que causa la mayoría de los efectos secundarios de la poción anticonceptiva_ – Explicó Hermione. Su incansable tendencia a soltar conocimientos como arma de seguridad afloró, como siempre, para hacerla sentir que controlaba un poco la situación y no caer en ansiedad. Con ello volcó toda la atención del grupo sobre ella y pronto se arrepintió.

_- Cuánto echas tu en la tuya? – preguntó Lavender_

"Mierda!" pensó Hermione… y trató de evadir la pregunta, sin saber bien por qué, agregando: _la cantidad del polvo debe variar de mujer en mujer, porque su función es contrarrestar el efecto de ciertas hormonas, no es igual para todas y no hay una cantidad establecida como norma._

_- Pero – _insistió Lavender – _cuánto echas tu puede servirnos como una aproximación para empezar a regular nuestras cantidades. Tu no pareces tener efectos secundarios – _y sintiendo un poco de desconfianza ante la evasiva de Hermione agregó – _O es que tu poción la prepara Ron?_

Hermione sintió que empezaba a sudar. No sabía por qué, pero no le apetecía nada decirles asuntos privados, que solo concernían a Ron y a ella a todas sus compañeras de dormitorio. En un segundo las imaginó con todas las preguntas que acarrearía su virginidad sobre por qué aun NO, luego contando a todos sus historias personales o burlándose de que aún no lo hubieran hecho o llamándola frígida o, peor, dándole consejos para aumentar el apetito sexual. No… definitivamente no diría nada, pero tampoco sabía cómo salir del atolladero donde se había metido por abrir la boca donde claramente no pintaba nada.

Afortunadamente, Ginny, percibió la incomodidad de Hermione y ató un par de cabos: Hermione incómoda en temas anticonceptivos, Hermione dormía en mi habitación, Mamá vigilando constantemente a Ron y a Hermione… no se necesitaba mucha inteligencia para saber lo que sucedía… así que salió en auxilio de Hermione:

_- Oye Parvati, Y qué hace Padma ahora?_- preguntó Ginny - _ Es decir… pobre Padma!... trabajando con unicornios no puede arriesgarse a quedar embarazada, se lo imaginan?. _Todas las chicas pusieron cara de consternación, mientras que Hermione sintió el alivio correr por sus venas.

- _Pues lo han resuelto bastante bien…, resulta que él es hijo de Muggles y ellos, los muggles, usan unas túnicas cerradas para penes hechas de plástico donde se retiene el semen._

Hubo un silencio en la habitación durante segundos… todas ellas tratando de hacer una imagen visual de lo que acababa de describir Parvati, y Hermione rio un poco ante la descripción de los condones.

_- Y cómo se preparan esas túnicas?_ Preguntó Lavender bastante interesada.

- _Oh, no se preparan… las compran… y eso… fue muy gracioso. Padma me dijo que una vez le vio comprándolas y resulta que –_ dijo ya en medio de risas _– esas túnicas vienen por tamaños y él usa, al parecer, una talla especial para tamaños más pequeños de lo normal._

_- Oh vamos, Parvati!... no deberías burlarte!... estás hablando de la alegría de tu hermana _– dijo Ginny – despertando risas entre el grupo, menos en Hermione.

- _No me da lástima. Al parecer es maravilloso, afanado y constante en el sexo oral – _dijo Parvati y todas rieron pícaramente. Hermione forzó una risa para disimular un poco. Entonces recordó su despedida con Ron… para ella era un recuerdo que quisiera tirar en un pensadero y no volver a ver NUNCA, pero él parecía haber disfrutado bastante a pesar de que ella no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Pronto algo en la habitación la sacó de ese recuerdo:

- _Oye Hermione, y esas túnicas que compran los Muggles… son más baratas que la poción anticonceptiva?_

"Ay! Maravilloso!" pensó Hermione, "ahora toca la clase de métodos anticonceptivos Muggles".

- _Si… son más baratos – _ decidió súbitamente que no quería seguir ahí y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió: _Oh, Merlín Poderoso! Si es tardísimo… olvidé que tenía que hacer ronda esta noche! Hasta luego chicas. _ Y con esa, salió de su cama de un salto, agarró su ropa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No tenía problemas con aceptar que no se sentía preparada para tener relaciones con problema lo tenía con que ELLAS se enteraran de sus asuntos!... a la vista estaba que solo les faltaba narrar sus historias durante un partido de Quidditch.

Si quieren saber de fertilidad y prevención… que lean un libro!. Y con eso en mente se dirigió al baño de prefectos para cambiarse e iniciar su ronda voluntaria.


	5. Chapter 5

Empezó a caminar por los pasillos. Supuestamente "patrullaba", pero su mente estaba en cualquier sitio menos en vigilar o buscar estudiantes fuera de sus habitaciones.

Que tensión tan extraña… y que fuera de lugar se sintió en su primera charla de chicas. Soy realmente una mojigata?, Una santurrona, timorata, gazmoña?... soy… soy McGonagall?. No creía que fuera el caso, pero le causaba ansiedad.

Se sorprendió… es cierto, debía admitirlo. Demasiadas noticias en tan corto tiempo. Había pasado un año luego de la guerra, SOLO UN AÑO, y, empezando por lo más simple, la mayoría de las personas de su edad estaban o casadas o comprometidas o embarazadas o todas las anteriores… flipar en colores era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

"Qué le ha pasado al mundo!" – pensaba Hermione - yo tengo 18 años… bueno, 19 si cuento el uso abusivo del giratiempos… y comprometerme tan pronto me eriza el pelo!, es que ni me lo planteo!. Esto Parece sacado del siglo pasado!

Ella, como su madre, aspiraba a primero cultivarse a si misma antes de embarcar en una relación de pareja tan seriamente; y, sobre los hijos… bueno si… quizá… algún día… pero aquello lo veía tan a largo plazo que era incluso difuso. Las únicas veces que ella pensaba seriamente en "vida en pareja y convivencia" era cuando estaba en la Madriguera… y la norma era que fueran pensamientos del tipo: esto no puede ser/ cómo es posible/ yo no paso por ahí / ni de coña!... normalmente ante cosas que hacía Ron o comentarios que hacía Molly Weasley de modo casual, pero extrañamente dirigidos a ella. No quiso seguir pensando en eso, empezaba a recordar las "clases de ama de casa" que empezó a impartirle la Sra Weasley. Al inicio Hermione no captó de lo que se trataba; pero nada más hacerlo, se escabulló como un gato del agua.

Y luego estaba la repentina revolución sexual en la cual ella obviamente no ha participado. Mientras Hermione buscaba horrocruxes, se enfrentaba a serpientes gigantes, asaltaba bancos, volaba sobre dragones, era torturada por psicópatas mortífagas, huía de incendios de fuego maldito y buscaba desesperadamente (sola y sin ayuda) a sus desmemoriados y perdidos padres… otra gente echaba un buen polvo. Vaya que habían aprovechado el tiempo!... y le parecía bien… esas tareas estaban destinadas al Trío de Oro… pero darse en cuenta en tan corto tiempo que estuvo viviendo una realidad paralela al resto de sus compañeras, fue demasiado para asimilar sin sorprenderse.

Ella en cambio, en un año de acampar en lugares deshabitados y ocultos al lado de dos chicos – uno de ellos, su amor platónico del colegio – no tuvo ni un intento de arrinconamiento…. Que diablos! Ron y ella solo se besaron en plena batalla de Hogwarts!. Fue un momento especial - desde luego - toda esa tensión acumulada, con deseo y anhelo. Cuando se besaron sintió que nunca había esperado y ansiado tanto algo en su vida. Una sonrisa ocupó su rostro ante el recuerdo, pero no tardó en desvanecerse. Ahora las cosas eran diferentes. Y no solo ahora que estaban separados, sino pasados pocos meses de ser oficialmente novios. Si que hubo unas cuantas sesiones de besos interesantes - cierto - manos que se movían curiosas y frenéticas sobre la ropa - las de Ron más de una vez aventurándose en profundidad – pero nada del otro mundo, nada que realmente le robara el aliento.

"A veces me pregunto si Ron cree que las tetas son accesorios removibles del cuerpo" – pensó – y es que sus caricias parecían a veces movimientos dirigidos a despegarle una teta más que a dar y/o recibir placer. Gracias a Merlin, Hermione sabía ya cómo usar bien sus propios dedos para tener un orgasmo, porque si contaba con Ron para ello… Houston we have a problem!

Las veces que Ron hizo lo que – siendo generosos – se podría llamar "intento de estimular a Hermione", fueron un fracaso rotundo. Primero, parecía desconocer por completo lo que es un "preliminar". La primera vez que asaltó su ropa interior – asalto, SI (no es un error), aquello no tenía otro nombre – fue un día en la Madriguera, cuando volvía de estar en Sortilegios Weasley, un poco antes de George y Percy, encontrándose con que Los Sres. Weasley y Ginny habían ido al callejón Diagon de compras.

Nada más darse cuenta que estaba con su novia a solas, empujó no muy lentamente a Hermione contra una pared, la besó fuertemente – ella pudo sentir algo muy duro en su entrepierna – y simultáneamente metió una de sus manos por su pantalón y dentro de sus bragas, sin molestarse si quiera en quitar el cinturón para tener mejor movimiento. Hermione incluso tuvo que contener la respiración y meter un poco la barriga que no tenía, para que pasara su mano. A Hermione le pareció un poco abrupto, e incluso pensó en darle algún consejo para desabotonar un vaquero, pero eso no solo hubiera sido cruel, sino que aplastaría la audacia de su novio y eso no venía a lugar, así que dejó que las cosas fueran cogiendo su propio camino. Después de todo… ambos eran unos novatos.

Cuando su mano llegó al punto que ÉL consideró apropiado, Ron empezó a masajear; pero aquello fue de pena. No solo apretaba realmente fuerte, sino que sus dedos estaban en la piel del pubis de Hermione.

Ante semejante falta de orientación, ella se separó un poco de sus labios – tarea no muy sencilla dada la fuerza del beso – y le dijo "_Ron…es un poco más abajo"_… había que entender que Ron es un chico, Hermione era su segunda novia (no podemos olvidar a Lavender) y podía tener problemas encontrando el clítoris.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzó su rostro y dijo: "_No pensé que quisieras ir tan rápido"_…. A Hermione, ese gesto se le hizo más una mueca y se preguntó a si misma: "se supone que eso es sexy?", con ese pensamiento se despistó un poco y las manos de Ron bajaron bastante más y dos dedos intentaron entrar en ella. Estando de pie, con las piernas solo ligeramente separadas (debía mantener la altura para besarse), vistiendo unos vaqueros lo normal de ajustados y con la vagina más seca que un desierto… aquello dolió.

Hermione soltó una breve expresión de dolor.

"_Te he hecho daño?" _preguntó Ron deteniéndose y apartándose un poco.

"_Un poco". _ Aprovechó el espacio concedido por Ron para escabullirse y luego continuó: "_mejor dejamos esto y lo continuamos luego cuando estemos más cómodos y sin tus padres a punto de llegar, te parece?" _Sonrió un poco para suavizarle a Ron el rechazo.

Ron asintió, con cara un poco apesadumbrada. Vaciló un poco con la mirada a ambos lados y posando distraídamente su mano sobre sus pantalones delatoramente levantados dijo: "_Bien… yo… debo hacer algo arriba". _Luego de aquello, dos días después, Hermione notó un cardenal en la zona del monte de venus.

La escalera en la que subía Hermione empezó a cambiar de posición devolviéndola a la realidad… a su patrullaje en los pasillos de Hogwarts. Una vez que dejó de moverse terminó de subir y decidió dejar de caminar y se apoyó en la baranda.

"Quizá deba enviarle un regalo anónimo a Ron… un libro de anatomía genital femenina" pensó riéndose en silencio. No se sintió mal por pensar eso de su novio, "si yo he leído sobre penes, erecciones, penetración, felación, pajas y demás; él podría hacer lo mismo.

No tenía ganas de seguir con su patrullaje en los pasillos así que se quedó ahí apoyada y mirando al vacío. Apagó su varita pues con la escasa luz de las antorchas en las escaleras le era suficiente.

Recordó el comentario sobre el "novio polla pequeña" de Padma. Lo cierto es que le daba un poco de envidia. Si masturbarse podía ser gratificante… que te lo haga alguien que te atrae sexualmente debe ser genial… y con la lengua – emitió un suspiro – solo podía imaginar lo que era.

Sintió que empezaba a humedecerse. Cuando volviera a la habitación, ya sus compañeras estarían durmiendo y se encargaría de aplacar un poco esa envidia. "Será el mismo fin más no el mismo gusto; no lo sé; pero un orgasmo es un orgasmo. Es lo que hay". Cerró los ojos y se permitió imaginar cómo sería:

Era tentadora la idea de estar bajo alguien cuya masculinidad te embriagara, alguien de voz grave y profunda que cautivara tu mente, a quien pudieras mirar profundamente y sentirte entendida y a la vez paralizada. Alto y ancho de dorso para poder pasar tus brazos por su espalda y aferrarte a sus hombros mientras él delicadamente trace líneas con su lengua y su boca sobre la delicada y sensible piel de tu cuello. Que luego él se liberara de tu agarre y fuera bajando en su recorrido, enviando estremecimientos como corriente eléctrica desde el sitio donde pose sus besos, su lengua y sus dientes hacia el resto de tu cuerpo, haciéndote ruborizar, acelerar el pulso y la respiración cuando alcance el valle de tus senos. Alguien que en ese punto no pueda resistir la tentación de desviar su trayecto hacia tus pezones y procure húmedas y leves atenciones a ellos, que hagan que tu mente se nuble por completo y de ahí siga por tu vientre lamiendo todo lo que alcance, entreteniéndose en tu ombligo mientras tu te estremeces y emites gemidos incoherentes ante el deseo de que descienda un poco más y llegue hasta donde tu propio calor y humedad se ha convertido en un reclamo urgente de su lengua y que cuando llegue ahí, no seas capaz de pensar en nada… dejándote reducida a un cuerpo gimiente completamente extasiado hasta sentir que falleces y caes en el vacío para luego abrir los ojos, ya recuperada, y encontrarte felizmente atrapada en sus brazos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera que estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño erótico en pleno pasillo de Hogwarts durante unas voluntarias actividades de Delegada del Colegio con las bragas completamente mojadas, y la segunda que si estaba en esa situación, NO era la versión joven de Minerva McGonagall y se dijo, con cierto regocijo en voz alta: "_No soy McGonagall" _y fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

- _Está segura de eso o necesita un espejo… Señorita Granger?_

El color abandonó por completo su rostro y se volteó a la oscuridad del pasillo de inmediato sorprendida y avergonzada.

- _Lumos_

Era Severus Snape. Su voz inconfundible; aterciopelada y peligrosa.


	6. Chapter 6

… estaba teniendo un maravilloso sueño erótico en pleno pasillo de Hogwarts durante unas voluntarias actividades de Delegada del Colegio con las bragas completamente mojadas, y si estaba en esa situación, NO era la versión joven de Minerva McGonagall y se dijo, con cierto regocijo en voz alta: "_No soy McGonagall" _y fue entonces cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

- _Está segura de eso o necesita un espejo… Señorita Granger?_

El color abandonó por completo su rostro y se volteó a la oscuridad del pasillo de inmediato sorprendida y avergonzada.

- _Lumos_

Era Severus Snape. Su voz inconfundible; aterciopelada y peligrosa.

…_._

"Mierda, mierda, mierda!" pensó Hermione completamente pálida, con los ojos desorbitados de la sorpresa y paralizada.

Snape guardaba silencio y claramente la estaba examinando con la mirada. Cada segundo que pasaba su ceño se iba frunciendo más, su rostro lleno de interrogación. Se acercó a ella caminando lenta y parsimoniosamente, rodeándola mientras la miraba con ojos de escrutinio.

Hermione creyó que se iba a desmayar. Ni siquiera estaba respirando. Mantuvo su mirada al frente y la asaltó el pánico de que el exquisito olfato del maestro pocionista detectara el secreto que mojaba sus bragas. Tuvo un escalofrío tan intenso ante esa idea que le llegó a la nuca.

Cuando Snape terminó de rodearla y se detuvo frente a ella de nuevo sus ojos se encontraron. Hermione vio que su cara había cambiado.

- _Estás… _pero de inmediato se calló. Snape ya no tenía el ceño fruncido, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y…. tenía los labios ligeramente separados. Era un rostro de realización y descubrimiento.

Ella bajó los ojos al suelo pensando que quizá podía usar legeremancia en ella – no que Snape fuera a sentir curiosidad por los pensamientos de sus estudiantes – pero era una posibilidad que ella quería reducir a cero. Desesperada en tal situación y sintiéndose examinada, se decidió a hablar. Encontró su boca completamente seca e intentó tragar saliva, cosa que tuvo que hacer dos veces porque no controlaba ni los músculos de la garganta. Con eso, su voz fue algo lastimera:

_- Buenas noches Profesor Snape, _la peor voz de su vida.

Snape había vuelto a su expresión indescifrable y luego de unos segundos respondió:

___- _A qué debemos su presencia en los pasillos Sta. Granger?

Solo un poco más tranquila Hermione respondió: _tengo turno de patrullaje, Señor._

___- _Es curioso – dijo Snape, nuevamente sus cejas unidas en una línea – _no recuerdo su nombre en la lista de este turno_

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Hermione, que guardó silencio sin tener qué decir. Snape continuó:

___- _Y tampoco estaba la profesora McGonagall – dijo con una sonrisa de lado en sus labios - _si consideramos su reciente confusión de identidad como explicación de que esté fuera de la cama a está hora._

Hermione se decidió por una respuesta temeraria. Quizá si lograba convencer a Snape de que la planificación de turnos era algo tan trivial que no captaría su memoria la dejara ir sin un castigo:

_____- _Los horarios de todos los prefectos, delegados y profesores suelen ser algo complejos y difíciles de recordar a veces, profesor – dijo Hermione, imprimiendo a su voz una seguridad que no tenía.

Su plan… no funcionó.

_____- _Señorita Granger, la última vez que me vi al espejo no tenía cara de imbécil. No obstante, por su respuesta parece que Ud no opina lo mismo – dijo con voz irritada – _debe saber que, dado que la Profesora McGonagall es ahora nuestra directora, algunas de sus antiguas funciones han sido delegadas a otros. Y he sido yo quien ha hecho los turnos de vigilancia. Le aseguro que Ud no debería estar en otro sitio distinto de su cama._

Mierda, mierda y mierda otra vez! – pensó Hermione – ya quiero que se acabe este día. Mantuvo la mirada baja y se resignó a esperar la sentencia de Snape.

_____- _O en su sala común, poniéndose al día con el resto de Gryffindors. En cualquier caso, no aquí, en los pasillos del Colegio… La gente podría pensar que trama Ud. Algo. Hermione se sintió un poco acusada y volvió a mirarle a los ojos. Él Mantuvo sus profundos ojos sobre ella y luego continuó: _o que huye de algo._

"Maravilloso! Ahora es la versión Slytherin de Dumbledore… Justo lo que necesitábamos aquí" – pensó Hermione, ya harta de la situación, emitió un suspiro de cansancio y llevó los ojos al techo – "estaré limpiando calderos hasta tener artrosis".

Snape luego de su pausa dijo: _Márchese._

Hermione lo miró a los ojos sorprendida sin moverse de donde estaba.

_____- _Ahora – dijo levantando una ceja. Su voz baja y calmada, pero amenazante.

…..

Fue directa al baño de prefectos. Un baño no solo era obligatorio por razones patentes en su ropa interior, sino que necesitaba pasar el susto que acababa de vivir.

Una vez en la tina y rodeada de burbujas, empezó a repetir una y otra vez en voz alta:

_____- _Esto nunca pasó…. Nunca pasó… nunca…. Fue un sueño… nunca pasó… no pudo notarlo porque nunca pasó - gesticulaba y ponía su mano en su pecho, tratando de aliviar la extraña sensación que la ansiedad le causaba – _no lo sabe… no puede saberlo porque nunca pasó._

Luego de varios minutos invertidos en esa sesión de autoconvencimiento decidió que como nunca pasó, no seguiría pensando en eso. Ni en eso ni en las estupideces que oyó en el dormitorio de las otras chicas. Tenía preocupaciones de verdad. Por ejemplo, buscar un trabajo!... eso era urgente. Y antes, debía negociar con McGonagall sobre cómo organizar su tiempo para cumplir como estudiante, delegada y empleada.

Sería duro, pero nada que el giratiempos no pudiera resolver. Se acostó en la tina y cerró sus ojos disponiéndose a pensar en el estado de las cosas.

Necesitaba el trabajo para gastos propios, facturas de la casa de su padres y ahorrar para remprender la búsqueda de sus padres. Les extrañaba. No era una chica consentida ni especialmente pegada a ellos, pero ya hacía 2 años que no les veía. Y que estuvieran "perdidos", sin recordarla a ella - su hija - solo hacía peor la situación.

Al borrar la memoria de sus padres nunca pensó que fuera tan difícil encontrarles y su plan, que en ese momento le pareció perfecto y sin fisuras, visto en retrospectiva… fue un auténtico desastre.

En ese momento sólo pensó que estaría el tiempo necesario buscando Horrocruxes, viviendo de modo furtivo y valiéndose de magia para todo. Si sobrevivían a la guerra, cuando todo terminara; volvería a Londres y buscaría a sus padres en Australia… eso le llevaría…. Unas dos semanas como mucho – se reía internamente de si misma ante lo ilusa que fue – y luego de tenerles localizados, dedicaría todo su esfuerzo a encontrar el modo de restituirles su memoria. Ese era el único momento no definido en su plan, donde no sabía cuánto se podía tardar y por eso contempló la palabra "gastos".

Se sentía una niña tonta… de esas que salen en las novelas Muggles, que piensan en irse de casa y vivir del aire. Creyó que con sus ahorros – la paga semanal de toda su vida, que no eran despreciables, pero tampoco infinitos – depositados en su "cuenta joven" en un banco muggle sería suficiente.

Incluso contaba con el dinero que sus padres tenían en Gringotts, en una bóveda identificada con su varita. Esa fue una previsión que tomaron sus padres de cambiar moneda Muggle por dinero mágico desde que ella entró en Hogwarts, para gastos inesperados de Hermione en sus estudios.

Pero cuando ideó su plan "sin fisuras", nunca pensó que al volver a casa de sus padres se encontraría: con que los servicios estaban sin pagar desde hacía 8 meses, que las compañías cobran multa por restitución de servicios, que hay un mínimo que se paga de facturas "consumas o no" y que las mensualidades no eran baratas.

Tampoco pensó que tardaría mucho en encontrarlos y, ni en sus peores pesadillas, soñó tener los problemas que tuvo en Australia:

**Nada más llegar a Camberra en traslador, había un representante del Ministerio de Magia Australiano, que realizó un hechizo sobre su varita, impidiéndole realizar magia hasta que se verificara que, en efecto, Hermione no era buscada como culpable de delitos de guerra en Inglaterra.**

Aquello fue alucinante. Ella, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, buscadora y destructora de horrocruxes, torturada por la más sádica de los mortífagos (Bellatrix), perseguida por la prensa para todo tipo de reportajes… ELLA… debía pasar por "verificación de identidad". Había que joderse!

Ahora, estando en el gran baño de prefectos de Hogwarts y relajada, recordaba esa situación y podía encontrarle gracia a tal "patada" de la burocracia. Pero en ese momento, quiso lanzarle un cruciatus al mago portador de tal noticia.

**Respiró profundo y pensó – Calma Hermione, será solo un momento - entonces dijo: "Está bien, esperaré". **

**A lo que el mago camberro contestó: "No entiende Señorita. Esto no es inmediato. Las relaciones diplomáticas con Inglaterra no están del todo bien con la guerra. Este proceso lleva un tiempo"**

"**Cuánto?" – preguntó Hermione, la irritación ya era patente en su voz.**

"**Varía de un caso a otro, pero el promedio son tres meses"**

"**QUEEE?". Su rostro deformado por la indignación y la sorpresa.**

Hermione tuvo que hacer la búsqueda al modo Muggle. Pagar hoteles, transporte, comida, etc.

Sus preocupaciones empezaron hacía dos meses, en Sídney – Australia, donde visitaba consultorios odontológicos a ciegas buscando a sus padres y los ahorros gritaron "mayday - mayday".

Sumando lo que le quedaba y lo que había en Gringotts cambiado a libras, solo había lo justo para: el avión de Sídney a Camberra, la vuelta en traslador de Camberra a Londres y pagar los servicios de casa de sus padres y comida durante 3 meses.

Pensó en conseguir un trabajo ahí en Sídney y continuar con la búsqueda, pero la Subsecretaría de Asuntos Externos del Ministerio de Magia Australiano, aún no había resuelto el problema de la identidad de Hermione. Las brujas y magos desconfiaban de su acento extranjero y falta de varita… con una guerra recién terminada… no era prudente fiarse de cualquiera.

Había que pasar al plan B. Trabajar como muggle. Pronto se enteró que para trabajar, así fuera en lo más básico, los muggles pedían haber completado la educación obligatoria… que ella no tenía porque dejó el colegio muggle cuando entró en Hogwarts.

Plan C: si solo podía trabajar dentro del mundo mágico en Inglaterra… decidió volver a Londres y paralizar el rastreo por el momento.

No pensó eso.

No.

En nada de eso.

_____- _Y eso que soy la bruja más brillante de mi edad! – dijo.

Rio de la ironía y empezó a frotar los músculos de su cuello, que estaban tensos como cuerdas de guitarra. Se le heló la sangre al notar algo que tampoco contempló, ni siquiera cuando todo empezó a salir mal… que a pesar de todo el esfuerzo… quizá no los encontraría nunca.

La ansiedad iba en ascenso, no porque se sintiera incapaz de vivir sola. Tenía 18 años, era mayor de edad en ambos mundos, y anhelaba pasar a la nueva etapa de su vida. La independencia de una mujer adulta en toda la norma.

Recuperar a sus padres no era incompatible con la independencia. Eran su única familia, pues ella era hija única y sus padres también lo eran, con lo cual, no tenía ni tíos ni primos ni hermanos y sus abuelos habían fallecido ya.

Quería encontrar a sus padres y tener un trabajo y responsabilidades de persona normal y seria. No era mucho pedir.

Ella era una chica seria, pero muy normal no. El mundo cotidiano, era distinto a luchar en una guerra y salvar el mundo de un mago psicópata asesino de masas. A ella le faltaba aprender eso. A la vista estaba que no pensaba en la vida y preocupaciones normales si nunca contempló el problema tiempo/dinero.

Cuando volvió a Londres encontró un trabajo, aunque nadie lo supo.

Trabajó en Sortilegios Weasley con George.

**George, sabes que necesitas ayuda. **

**Herms, si necesitas dinero puedo dártelo sin que trabajes aquí. Incluso Ron podría dártelo, le va bien.**

**No quiero eso George. Soy perfectamente capaz de trabajar. Acaso desconfías que pueda preparar tus "artículos de venta"**

**Jaja, no – suspiró – pero sabes que mi familia me mataría si te hago trabajar en este momento. **

**Por favor – dijo Hermione ya exasperada – este momento no es distinto de cualquier otro. Estamos hablando de un trabajo! No de vender mis riñones en el mercado negro!**

**George consideró un momento la situación y entonces dijo:**

**Si hacemos esto… nadie se puede enterar.**

Y así fue. No se lo dijo ni a Harry ni a Ron ni a Ginny. A nadie.

Pero ahora estaba en Hogwarts… y las facturas había que pagarlas. Había prescindido del agua y del gas dejando que le cortaran esos servicios, pues lo resolvía con magia. Lo único que realmente necesitaba de los servicios Muggles era el internet, para el rastreo de sus padres… y debido a eso necesitaba electricidad y línea telefónica.

Negociaría con McGonagall el tiempo necesario para un trabajo sencillo de fines de semana que fuera suficiente para pagar esas facturas todos los meses, mientras ella estaba en Hogwarts.

…..

Salió de la tina arrugada como una pasa e igual de ansiosa que cuando entró, aunque por motivos distintos.

Pocos minutos después estaba ya en su habitación vestida ligera para dormir. Cogió el giratiempos de su armario y metiéndose en la cama, lo hizo girar para recuperar tiempo y dormir seis horas antes de empezar el nuevo día.

Una hora después, seguía dando vueltas en la cama sin dormir. Eso ameritaba tomar medidas mayores.

Cogió su varita, puso un hechizo silenciador y desilusionador alrededor de su cama, acomodó su almohada, se quitó la ropa y se recostó cómodamente boca arriba.

Se acarició suavemente la frente y el cabello, apartándolo con delicadeza y dejó volar su imaginación.

Manos acariciando su cuerpo, una boca demandante sobre la suya, brazos rodeandola toda y haciendola sentir mujer. Se sentía sexy y erótica mientras enarcaba levemente su espalda o movía su cintura en respuesta a sus propias manos que hacían el trabajo de su amante sin rostro.

Empezaba ya a acariciar sus senos, en pequeños círculos y muy superficialmente. Sintió como sus pezones se ponían duros y erectos, con la divina sensación de ligera electricidad que parecía ir de ahí hacía el cuello y la espalda.

Bajó lentamente una de sus manos, deteniéndose un poco en su abdomen plano, rozándolo apenas con la punta de sus dedos y sus uñas, pasando luego a la ingle y luego el muslo. Y ya no pudo impedir que sus dedos buscaran y tocaran su sexo que ya se encontraba latiendo al compás de su creciente excitación.

Sus dedos confirmaron lo anterior al sentir la tibia humedad de su sexo en la entrada de su vagina. Esparció fácilmente el flujo con su dedo medio por toda la zona, que estaba ya especialmente sensible y su cuerpo dio un pequeño salto inconsciente, cuando sus dedos alcanzaron su ya hinchado clítoris.

Empezó a mover su dedo sobre ese botón de placer. Primero suave y superficial, sintiendo escalofríos suaves que bajaban por sus piernas y rodeaban la piel de sus caderas y vientre. Poco a poco, los escalofríos dieron paso a un calor suave y constante que empezaba en su vulva y se extendía lentamente, como lava, al resto de su cuerpo. Aumentó la presión y la velocidad en su mano y sus caderas empezaron a moverse en hondas para aumentar el contacto y el placer. Sus gemidos y suspiros aumentaban con el ritmo de su cuerpo. Perdió completamente el control de su mente, solo podía desear liberar toda esa tensión que iba ascendiendo en su pelvis.

Cuando sintió que el clítoris le iba a explotar, su espalda se arqueó involuntariamente y sintió la abrupta efervescencia de ese calor desde su sexo hasta el resto de su cuerpo. Por sus venas parecía correr el doble de la sangre que tenía. Suaves contracciones en sus muslos y brazos la levantaban parcialmente de la cama.

Y luego poco a poco la tensión fue bajando, dejándola cansada, relajada y satisfecha. El sueño no tardó mucho en envolverla. Esto era mucho más efectivo y mejor que el Valium.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione fue la primera en entrar esa mañana al Gran Comedor. Estaba ya tomando el desayuno, un trozo de Pastel de Queso Brie Oficial de Hogwarts y una gran taza de café, cuando una lechuza entró por una de las ventanas, volando hasta ella con un ejemplar de El Profeta.

Hermione se sumergió en su lectura, en los artículos importantes y poco a poco fueron llegando otros estudiantes. Luego de la lectura rápida a la sección de empleos, marcando con una pluma roja las ofertas que podían interesarle. Debía ser algo a tiempo parcial y que no requiriera títulos de algún tipo. Aparte de eso… Hermione tenía la mente abierta a cualquier opción.

Había muchas ofertas, producto del número de muertes en la guerra. Luego de leerlas todas, tenía marcadas:

* Acomodador de Empresas fabricantes de escobas – 20 knuts al mes.

* Suplente de Revisor del Autobús Noctámbulo. No decían el salario

* Asistente de Encantador de Metales – 2 galeones al mes.

Era una buena opción, tomando en cuenta que era un campo en el cual Hermione no conocía mucho. Pensó que quizá el empezar a trabajar en algo que pudiera aumentar sus conocimientos, le ayudara a decidirse por un oficio al cual dedicarse al terminar el colegio. El puesto era para trabajar con Bowman Wright, alguien reconocido en ese campo.

* Mantenimiento y limpieza de "El Caldero Chorreante". Plaza sin salario, la remuneración depende de las propinas de los clientes.

Hermione gruñó por lo bajo al leer aquello – "que desgraciados" – y luego se dijo – "Mente abierta, un trabajo es un trabajo"

* Ayudante de Mezclador de Pociones en el Salón de Madame Primpernelle – 5 galeones al mes.

Esto parecía increíble. Era lo máximo que pagaban en lo que había leído.

- "Qué coño hace el ayudante… del mezclador de pociones…. QUE NI SIQUIERA ES EL POCIONISTA EN SI!".

El Salón de Madame Primpernelle era una macroempresa de pociones de estética. No hacían ningún tipo de avance en la ciencia que no fuera: cómo alisar más el pelo o reducir arrugas. No era nada que exitara la sed de conocimientos de la mente de Hermione. Sería el último mono de la cadena en ese sitio, pero pagaban más del doble que Bowman Wright.

"Ideas claras Hermione… esto es… para lo que es" - pensó - y así, tomó un pergamino de su bolso y escribió su solicitud del puesto. Luego iría a la lechucería a enviarla o le pediría a Ginny su lechuza prestada.

Era arriesgado escribir sin tener aun la aprobación de la directora, pero le asustaba que alguien más cogiera la plaza. Luego debía emplear todas sus armas en convencer a McGonagall para que accediera a sus planes.

Al terminar de escribir ya muchos Gryffindor estaban en la mesa.

Varias lechuzas entraron al comedor, entregando cartas a diferentes alumnos. Todos los de primero recibieron una al menos.

De repente notó que estaba sentada a por lo menos dos asientos del resto de las personas. Nadie se había acercado a ella. Sus compañeras de habitación estaban ya todas en la mesa, Ginny entre ellas. Se les quedó mirando un momento y entonces la pelirroja levantó los ojos y vio a Hermione. Le hizo una seña para que se acercara.

Hermione incluso se lo pensó. Si querían sentarse con ella podían haberlo hecho y si se sentaron aparte sus razones tendrían. Recordó que su primer intento de acercamiento no funcionó muy bien, así que respiró profundo y se dijo – "Hermione, tienes que tratar de verdad, no solo pretender que lo haces". Se levantó y fue con ellas.

_ - Qué tal tu ronda? – _preguntó Ginny

Hermione recordó aquello que NO PASÓ, sonrió nerviosamente ante la mirada de todas las chicas sobre ella y empezó a asentir – más bien en círculos – pensando "merlín, qué coño puedo decir"

_ - Fue… Especial – _dijo.

Todas la miraron sin entender qué diablos decía y tuvo que agregar algo:

_ - Es decir… fue mi primer turno como Delegada… y... – _todas seguían viéndola con cara de: "qué coño me estás contando" – _y… pues es algo especial, no?... – _rio un poco irónicamente y satisfecha de tener desencajadas a todas las demás – _algo que seguro no olvidaré._

_ - Claro – _dijo con inseguridad Parvati

_ - hey! Que trae nuevo el Profeta? –_ dijo Lavender

Hermione se alegró un poco de que cambiara el tema:

_ - Oh, han actualizado los números, como todas las semanas… van por 42.354 muertos más o menos 5 mil eran muggles y dicen que San Mungo no ha registrado un nacimiento desde hace ya 6 meses. _

_ - Jaja… no está hablando de eso – _negó con la cabeza Lavender dirigiendo a Hermione una cara de condescendencia_ – me refiero a los programas de fomento. _

Extendió su mano en gesto de pedir prestado el periódico a Hermione. Al tenerlo en su mano, fue directamente a una página que Hermione ni había visto y empezó a decir:

- _Por fin!... ya lo han aprobado!..._

_ - En serio!. es perfecto!_ – dijo Parvati – _a Dean y a mi nos viene muy bien!. Nada más terminar nos vamos a apuntar._

_ - De qué hablan?_ – dijo Hermione.

_ - De esto! –_ dijo mostrándole la página del diario que estaba leyendo _– han aumentado a 20 galeones mensuales la inscripción en el programa de fomento de natalidad._

_ - Pero Parvati, te puedes inscribir antes de estar casada?_ – preguntó Ginny.

_ - Esto no es la Iglesia Católica Ginny_ – rio –_ están desesperados por aumentar la población mágica. Les da igual bajo qué circunstancias._

Hermione detestaba ese programa. Lo veía como algo denigrante y también discriminatorio. El problema era serio: La mayoría de las muertes de magos y brujas fueron en edades de la población fértil. Prácticamente, quedaban unos pocos adultos, niños y viejos.

Pero el modo de resolverlo que estaba empleando el Ministerio, aunque no lo dijeran, tenía ideas clasistas. Por qué fomentaban por todos los medios, bodas en brujas y magos tan jóvenes en lugar de alentar a la gente a acercarse a los muggles?, Era una especie de miedo a diluir la sangre mágica?, Era solo rechazo a "los sangre sucia" camuflajeado en programas sociales?, Realmente las ideas de Voldemort murieron con él?, De que valió todo en la guerra si la gente seguía pensando igual?. Todo eso la molestaba demasiado. Volvió a prestar atención a la conversación

_ - Cualquier bruja embarazada puede escribirse, y aquellas parejas jóvenes que firmen un compromiso de encargar en un mínimo de 3 meses._ – agregó Parvati

_ - Crabbe y Millicent están inscritos_ – la voz de Lavender en tono cotilleo _– Así es como todo el mundo se enteró que ella estaba embarazada antes del compromiso._

- _Al ministerio eso le parecerá bien, pero igual fue un escándalo entre su "alta sociedad" –_ dijo Ginny.

En eso una lechuza le entregó una carta a Ginny. Al cogerla y darle una golosina al ave, el rostro de ella se iluminó y sonrojó.

_ - Wao, Es de Harry!_ – dijo –_ le escribí hoy y ya me ha respondido… había de tener la carta en el bolsillo ya escrita –_ dijo sintiéndose alagada.

Hermione se alegró por Ginny y tenía un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo le iba a Harry. Parecía que ahora que estaba en la escuela de aurores y se habían separado, solo se acordaba de su novia. "No seas envidiosa" se reprochó a si misma. Pero lo cierto era que todos en el gran Comedor habían recibido correspondencia, excepto ella.

Entonces pensó que si iba a pedirle la lechuza a Ginny, ese era un buen momento.

_ - Por supuesto – _dijo Ginny. Y Hermione se alejó un poco de las chicas para darle instrucciones al ave.

_ - Al Salón de Madame Primpernelle – _y dándole otra golosina a la lechuza, la despachó.

…..

Dos horas después del desayuno, Hermione salía del despacho de la directora con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

Había costado lo suyo, pero lo consiguió. Había inscrito Herbología, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, Pociones, Encantamientos, Transfiguraciones, Runas Antiguas, Aritmancia; Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Estudio de Muggles y Astronomía. Se presentaría a los EXTASIS de todas ellas, cumpliría sus funciones de Delegada de lunes a viernes y tendría los fines de semana para el trabajo que consiguiera. Discutió sus opciones de carrera con Minerva, se alegró porque tenía todas las puertas abiertas gracias a sus calificaciones.

Bueno… casi todas. La oportunidad de ser Sanadora o Medimago era remota. Esta carrera requería Extraordinario en los EXTASIS de Pociones, Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Hermione solo obtuvo en sus OWL y TIMO de Pociones un "Supera las expectativas".

Pero aparte de eso… tenía un gran abanico de posibilidades. Se dirigió contenta al aula de Encantamientos del Profesor Flitwik en la tercera planta del castillo.

Iba a ser difícil cumplir con su esquema, pero estaba decidida a lograrlo. No pasaría tantas horas en la biblioteca, atiborrándose de conocimientos que quizá nunca emplearía y profundizando lo ya profundizado en todo. Estudiaría bastante, seguiría siendo una estudiante ejemplar de "Extraordinarios", pero cambiaría su compulsión de estudio por una visión práctica de todo.

Justo antes de entrar al aula para su primera clase del día, una lechuza se acercó a ella y le entregó una carta.

Sonrió satisfecha:

_ - Ya tengo trabajo._

…

**A todos los que leen: **

Hoy cambiaré el género de la historia a Drama/Angustia/Romance. Porque creo será más adecuado a lo que está por venir.

Como ya he comentado, este fic pretende ser largo. No me gustaría recibir cruciatus de personas decepcionadas. El fic está en una fase donde HG debe vivir mucho en muy poco tiempo (no quiero acabar con la paciencia de nadie y menos con la mía), ella va a madurar para ser "apta"…

Créanme que para conseguir mi objetivo no pienso cortarme un pelo en ponerla a pasar por cualquier cosa. Vamos… que la voy a poner a parir… pero con un fin noble: mantener a SS dentro del marco de su carácter.

He creído justo avisar esto, por si a alguien le puede interesar la advertencia. No quiero que nadie sienta que "perdió su tiempo" leyendo esto.

Gracias a todas las que han dejado review. Es una sorpresa muy grata y un incentivo para seguir. No respondo de modo personal, porque la verdad… no sé qué decir… así que por favor, acepten mis sencillos y simples, pero muy sinceros agradecimientos de modo generalizado a todas/todos.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 8

Y así llegó el primer fin de semana. Los días precedentes sirvieron para que Hermione fuera acumulando expectativas. La carta decía que se presentara a trabajar ese mismo fin de semana. No decía que la fueran a entrevistar para ver si estaba cualificada, pero ella asumió que lo más probable es que obviaran eso al responderle, pero que de igual modo lo haría. Después de todo, el campo de las pociones podía ser peligroso en manos de alguien descuidado. De ahí que Snape perdiera tanto los estribos con Neville.

Este sería su primer trabajo real… es decir, trabajar con George, por supuesto era un trabajo y ella se lo tomó muy seriamente, pero era como trabajar para la familia… es distinto dar cuentas de tu trabajo a alguien cercano como era George, que trabajar para gente desconocida, que no sabían qué esperar de ella, sus capacidades y lo responsable y competente que era. Tendría que demostrar todo eso.

McGonagall aceptó que Hermione trabajara porque era una situación crítica. Pero puso sus condiciones.

Hermione sería acompañada por alguno de los profesores a la entrada y luego la buscarían al salir. Ella aceptó las condiciones que fueran con tal de tener el permiso de la directora, pero la verdad le jodía un poco la situación.

Iría a trabajar y Los profesores la iban a tratar como un bebé que dejan en la guardería. Todos los profesores habían aceptado colaborar una vez explicada la situación y los motivos.

Ese fin de semana era el turno del Profesor Flitwik. Se encontraron en la entrada del Castillo a las 6:00 am para salir de los campos del castillo y aparecerse.

_- Buenos días profesor Flitwik_

_- Igualmente Sta Granger, nos vamos?._

Hermione sintió que estaba en orden ofrecerle al Profesor Flitwik regresar sola al castillo… después de todo era simplemente aparecerse.

- _Profesor, sabe… en la tarde, cuando termine... puedo volver sola al Castillo. Así Ud no tendrá que dar cuatro viajes… no me parece justo._

_- Oh, no se preocupe Sta Granger. En realidad mi casa está bastante cerca de la dirección que nos dio McGonagal. Son solo dos calles paralelas al callejón Diagon y yo vivo a cuatro calles._

"Su casa?" – Hermione dedujo rápidamente que Flitwik no volvería al Castillo cuando la dejara en el Salón de Madame Primpernelle

Flitwik continuó: _de hecho Sta Granger, había pensado, que como seguramente Ud saldrá muy pronto, yo podría buscarla y luego volver juntos a mi casa. Podríamos tomar té y mi esposa hace la mejor tarta de calabaza de Gran Bretaña._

_- Si, claro – _dijo con una sonrisa y en parte sorprendida. Quizá solo Flitwik gozaba de ese beneficio de estar fuera del Castillo por estar casado; no aguantó la curiosidad y le preguntó – _Profesor, todos los docentes… digo, tienen Uds el fin de semana libre, todos? – _dijo, enarcando las cejas en modo interrogativo sorpresivo.

_- Sta Granger – _rio el diminuto profesor_ – aunque me encanta la docencia, si no tuviera por lo menos un fin de semana libre al mes, me volvería loco estando rodeado de tantos niños todo el tiempo. De verdad creyó Ud, durante SEIS años en Hogwarts, que los profesores no salíamos de ahí nunca?_

_- eh…. Si – _dijo Hermione, sintiéndose estúpida y absurda.

_- jajaj, pues no. Creo que eso sería incluso inhumano. Hogwarts es un internado para estudiantes,_ _lo que no significa que deba serlo para los profesores también. Algunos fines de semana los pasamos ahí, por supuesto, alguien debe estar para vigilar a tantos chicos, pero tenemos fines de semana libres. No somos elfos domésticos Sta. Granger._

_- supongo que tiene razón – _dijo Hermione.

- _Si que la tengo - _dijo riendo - _algunos los necesitan más que otros. Snape, por ejemplo, se toma libres casi todos los fines de semana._

_- Y eso no es injusto para los demás? - _preguntó Hermione.

- _La verdad todos creemos que es lo mejor. Severus es quien más se ahoga con los estudiantes. Si no tuviera un tiempo para despejarse no se qué sería de todos soportándolo, estudiantes y profesores -_ rió un poco avergonzado de hablar así de un colega - _Además ha sido así d_esde_ hace muchos años... aunque creo que... su tiempo fuera del colegio no era precisamente para relajarse._

Hermione entendió que se refería a las actividades de Mortífago de Snape y se sintió mal por criticar el tiempo libre dado al profesor de pociones.

Llegaron a las puertas del Castillo y sin demora se aparecieron en el Callejon Diagon. Caminaron tranquilamente, disfrutando de la vista del ya reconstruido sitio, viendo los aparadores de las tiendas en la estrecha calle, hasta llegar a la dirección donde Hermione debía presentarse: El Salón de Madame Primpernelle.

Cómo sería Madame Primpernelle? – pensaba – A juzgar por la fachada del edificio sería alguien muy elegante, quizá superficial. Una bruja quizá de 50 años o por ahí, que dirigía su empresa de modo exitoso y vestía siempre impecable; con un cuerpo mantenido en forma, que usaría mucho maquillaje para ocultar el paso de los años por su rostro.

Pero eso seria la Madamme. Hermione aplicaba para el puesto de ayudante del mezclador de pociones. Las pocionistas y mezcladores de pociones serían personas en el mismo estilo? Imaginó un grupo de brujas jóvenes y de mediana edad, con ropas llamativas, quizá un poco sexys, discutiendo sobre si la poción necesitaba más o menos de tal ingrediente, porque aun no alisaba bien el pelo.

"Será duro adaptarme a gente así" – pensó, viéndose en medio de un grupo de "Barbie hechiceras".

Hermione esperaba que le dieran el puesto, a pesar de no encajar precisamente en el perfil de alguien muy preocupado por la moda y el aspecto externo. Dudó si quizá debió esforzarse más en arreglarse para ir a su entrevista. Llevaba ropa Muggle: botas café, unos vaqueros ceñidos a la cadera y una camiseta sin mangas, blanca y ajustada, pero no apretada. Como siempre, nada de maquillaje y su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

"Tranquila" – se dijo internamente - demostrarás tu valía trabajando, no con tu aspecto. Se despidió de su profesor diciéndole que le enviaría un patronus cuando saliera para reunirse y entró en el local.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era un sitio muy luminoso y con aire moderno, considerando lo que se acostumbraba en el mundo mágico. Decorado en tonos verde menta y azul marino, con muchas lámparas pequeñas en las paredes y cuadros relacionados con todo tipo de actividades de estética.

Se acercó al mostrador donde estaba una bruja joven, que ciertamente encajaba en su retrato de "barbie hechicera". Se presentó:

_- Buenos días, soy Hermione Granger. Tengo una entrevista programada por el anuncio de asistente de mezclador de pocionista._

_- Si. En seguida llamo a quien te atenderá._ Envío un patronus y se quedó mirando a Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro... Se veía tan amable que Hermione desconfió de tanta simpatía.

No pasaron 5 minutos y un mago, joven y atractivo muy elegantemente vestido de negro se acercó a ella. Era alto. Muy alto, 1.85 m estimó, con cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, de rostro cuadrado y masculino con la mandíbula marcada, piel blanca impecablemente rasurada.

_- Soy Marcus Magendy, el abogado y administrador de esta sucursal, señorita...?_

_-Granger - _completo Hermione.

Asintió y dijo: _Acompáñeme, por favor._

Hermione sacó de su bolsillo un currículo que había preparado para la entrevista y se lo entregó a Magendy. Él lo tomó, lo miró durante una milésima de segundo y con su varita lo hizo desaparecer.

Hermione se puso nerviosa, quizá ese mago no se fiaba de lo que estaba escrito… quizá debió pedirle una carta de recomendación a McGonagall. Lo ideal para el puesto sería una carta de recomendación de Snape… pero eso no sucedería jamás.

Magendy la condujo a través de un pasillo entrando en un despacho rápidamente y dejando la puerta abierta. Él se puso tras el escritorio y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento. Entonces con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un pergamino corto que levitó hasta ella.

_- Éste es el contrato para trabajar en los laboratorios Sta Granger, firme Ud al final si es tan amable – _pluma y tintero estaban sobre el escritorio.

Hermione se sentía descolocada. Al entrar al despacho pensó que empezarían las preguntas y sin embargo tenía frente a sí el contrato directamente. Lo tomó y lo leyó. No gastó ni un minuto en leerlo pues era muy corto.

Solo estipulaba que ella trabajaría sábados y domingos de 6:30am a 4:00pm, con un descanso de 30 min para comida, el salario: 5 galeones por mes y sus funciones serían: "ayudar y realizar tareas básicas del área de producción en el laboratorio del Salón de Madamme Primpernelle". No decía nada más.

Hermione sentía que debía decir algo, pero no sabía qué.

El contrato no dejaba dudas... pero tampoco explicaba nada. No sabía si debía desconfiar de ese papel. La situación en general… era… por lo menos extraña.

Magendy dijo:

-_Tiene problemas con el contrato? Quiere que lo lea para Ud?_ – dijo el abogado, con cara de "esta chica no sabe leer" y con una postura que decía "no quiero perder el tiempo"

Hermione se sintió un poco insultada, pero ciertamente había tardado mucho mirando el contrato mientras pensaba… nadie que supiera leer tardaría tanto en tan pocas líneas.

- _No, estoy bien. Gracias _– No quería dar la idea de que no quería el trabajo, lo que le intrigaba, era el modo en que estaban haciendo las cosas.

Es que nadie le iba a preguntar algo y verificar que estaba capacitada para estar en un laboratorio? Era cierto que el asistente del mezclador seguramente no tendría grandes responsabilidades… pero algo tendría que saber, no?... y ella quería demostrar que sabía mucho.

Firmó el contrato antes de empezar a hablar.

- _Sr Magendy – _dijo, mientras el contrato levitaba por sí solo hasta su interlocutor – _yo… es decir… pensé que tendría una entrevista._

_- No es necesario – _dijo riendo el mago, levantándose de su asiento y con cara de "no seas absurda" – _ya he visto que tienes dos manos. Acompáñame, empiezas ya._

Salieron del despacho hacia la puerta contigua, Magendy la sostuvo y dejó pasar a Hermione. Él ni siquiera entró en el cuarto, se quedó apoyado en la puerta sin cerrarla.

Ahí dentro se encontraba un mago de baja estatura y cubierto por completo de cenizas, como si pasara más tiempo en una Red Flu que fuera de ella. Tenía cabello canoso, escaso pero largo; barba de 3 días sin rasurar y estaba vestido con una túnica que parecía haber vivido dos vidas enteras con él. Despedía un olor húmedo y fuerte que era incatalogable.

Hermione sin darse cuenta empezó a jugar con sus manos y verificaba que tenía la varita en acceso rápido y fácil en caso que fuera necesario. Este hombre no era una "Barbie hechicera".

No podía fijar los ojos en nada. Veía hacia todos lados, en busca de algo amenazante. Pero la habitación donde estaban era igual de inofensiva que el resto de ese lugar. Notó que la fuente de su nerviosismo era ese mago y su aspecto.

Magendy saludó al hombre solo con un movimiento de cabeza y dijo:

- _Esta es Hermione Granger, va a estar en tu laboratorio. Los papeles están hechos – _Y luego volteó a mirar a Hermione – _Él es el supervisor del laboratorio y tu jefe en todas tus tareas. Me marcho, estoy apurado. Un placer Sta Granger_ - la miró con la barbilla levantada mientras decía eso, y sin más, salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Hermione pensó que para lo vacío del comentario ya se lo podía haber ahorrado. Miró al mago que estaba con ella, que ya se levantaba de su silla y solo entonces notó que le faltaba una pierna. Tenía una especie de prótesis en su lugar.

Se acercó un poco a ella y extendiéndole una mano dijo: _Vamos._ Su voz era carrasposa y muy grave. No era una pregunta, pero tampoco parecía una orden.

No obstante, Hermione se asustó. Ese hombre le inspiraba cualquier cosa, pero nada cercano a la confianza.

- _A dónde? – _dijo Hermione, evidentemente nerviosa.

- _A trabajar –_ un tono de obviedad en su voz. Hizo una pausa_ – a eso has venido, no?. Estarás en el laboratorio. No pensarías que se hacen pociones aquí, no?_

Hermione se sintió además de nerviosa un poco tonta. Las pociones requerían bajas temperaturas para los ingredientes. Por algo Snape trabajaba en las mazmorras. Debió saber que no estaría en ese sitio.

Se quedó mirando la mano de aquel hombre totalmente quieta. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Miles de historias pasaron por su mente, desde su madre diciéndole: "no hables con extraños", pasando por las noticias del profeta sobre secuestro de niños, tráfico de niños desmemoriados en el mercado negro y la trata de blancas.

Miraba a su alrededor como si fuera a encontrar una respuesta en alguna esquina de ese cuarto moderno, lujoso y apacible, que incluso tenía una fuente mágica multicolor con sonido de agua cayendo lentamente.

Entonces el hombre dijo:

- _Qué pasa? Lo vas a dejar sin haber empezado si quiera? – _hizo una pausa y Hermione devolvió los ojos hacia él. Entonces el mago emitió un suspiro cansado y agregó - _Niña, si no te gusta el trabajo puedes dejarlo al final del día. Yo pago a diario. _Su rostro mostraba algo parecido a aburrimiento, condescendencia y lástima.

Hermione cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y trató de poner sus emociones en su sitio. Necesitaba pensar las cosas fríamente. Quitando el aspecto de aquel hombre y lo rápido que iba todo, no había nada fuera de lugar: había firmado un contrato, decía claramente que las tareas eran de producción, realmente el laboratorio tendría que estar en otro sitio… ahí no se podían hacer pociones. Aquel hombre le estaba ofreciendo su mano para aparecerse. No la estaba forzando, no le estaba gritando… realmente le estaba dando la opción de incluso dejar el trabajo al finalizar el día? El contrato no decía nada de duración del empleo.

Puestos a desconfiar, aun podían secuestrarla y hacer cosas terribles.

Decidió guiarse por su instinto.

Y tomó la mano del mago.


	9. Chapter 9

Llegaron a un pasillo oscuro de paredes de piedra y con una altura que solo alguien del tamaño de Hermione podía pasar sin tener que inclinarse. Olía a humedad y la temperatura era especialmente baja que le propinó un escalofrío.

Nada más aparecerse el "supervisor" caminó por el pasillo sin decir nada, mientras Hermione ni siquiera se movía. Solo volteó luego de haber caminado 5 metros y dijo:

_- Es por aquí._ Y siguió andando.

Hermione decidió seguirle, pero ya con la varita en su mano. Empezaba a pensar que su instinto la había hundido en la mierda. Dudó si cuando llegara el momento debía usar un expelliarmus o un stupefy… esperaba no tener que usar una imperdonable.

Al terminar el pasillo bajaron unas escaleras… que eran ¾ de lo mismo… aspecto horrible, olor pesado y escasa luz. Acaso bajaban al infierno? El supervisor iba varios metros por delante de Hermione y ella no podía dejar de pensar que quizá estaba metiéndose sola en una celda.

Llegaron a una sala muy amplia y sin ventanas. Estaba mejor iluminada, con luz blanca que le recordaba las luces fluorescentes muggles. Habían decenas de mesas pequeñas, con dos puestos cada una y habían algunas personas en ella de aspecto humilde y desarreglado. La mayoría vestía con colores grises u oscuros, llevaban túnicas y algunos hasta bufandas. Era comprensible el atuendo, el frío empezaba a hacer mella en la piel de Hermione.

Frente a cada mesa, había otra más grande y completamente atiborrada de calderos tumbados y desordenados, junto a todo tipo de recipientes con ingredientes mágicos. Algunas de las personas que estaban en la habitación, ya estaban cortando y pesando variedad de ingredientes o limpiando calderos. Aquel sitio le recordó una película que había visto con su madre en el cine, una tarde de las vacaciones de verano: Biutiful… una sala con un grupo de chinos trabajando casi como esclavos.

- _si necesitas una bata puedes coger una de aquí – _dijo el supervisor señalándole un perchero en la pared con túnicas color azul cielo que estaban tan sucias como la ropa que llevaba el mago que le hablaba.

No pudo evitar una mueca de desagrado al pensar en ponerse esa ropa que olía, entre otras cosas, a sudor.

- _No, gracias… creo que estoy bien - d_ijo Hermione, resuelta a no ponerse eso.

- _Como quieras. _Volteó a mirarla y vio que tenía la varita en mano.

- _Pero qué haces? – _dijo irritado el supervisor – _aquí no se puede usar la varita! Alterarás los ingredientes!_

Hermione notó que realmente la varita estaba fuera de lugar… así como todo lo que había pensado sobre ese sitio y ese trabajo, desde el grupo de "Barbie hechiceras" hasta su posible secuestro y tráfico en "trata de blancas". Esto era otra cosa… ahora más bien lo que tenía era miedo de acabar como los chinos de la película Biutiful.

_- Ven por aquí – _dijo el supervisor volviendo a caminar para que Hermione le siguiera, hasta que llegaron a una de las mesas de dos puestos vacía – _este será tu puesto, tu compañero estará a llegar en cualquier momento. En la mesa de en frente está lo que deben hacer. Empieza por los calderos que los necesitan ya. Todo lo que hay aquí te lo repartes a medias con quien esté en el puesto de al lado. Los utensilios están en aquel cajón de allá – _señaló un mueble enorme al final de la sala con muchos cajones… no un solo cajón. Hermione estaba a punto de preguntar a qué cajón se refería, pero más instrucciones llegaron – _cada cosa tiene las instrucciones de como debe ser procesada, ves esta pesa de aquí? – _señaló una pesa justo en frente a la tabla del puesto donde estaban. Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de asentir – _es de control de calidad… cada cosa que hagas la pones sobre ella y todo lo que hagas, escuchas bien… TODO LO QUE HAGAS… debe tener por lo menos un 7 de peso… de otro modo es que lo has jodido… ingrediente que dañes se descontará de tu salario, cuando termines con algo lo devuelves a la mesa y te olvidas de él, de ahí se irá por si solo al área de preparación de pociones. _

Hermione se sentía aturdida por la avalancha de cosas que estaba diciendo aquel hombre y por la cantidad de ingredientes y calderos que ya habían en la mesa. Ni en el peor castigo de Snape había tenido que limpiar tantos calderos. Aún así el mago continuó:

- _y no intentes engañarme… si pones algo sobre esa mesa que no haya pasado por la pesa de calidad sonará una alarma. Aquí tomamos turnos para el descanso según mesa. Ya te avisaré cuando sea el tuyo. A medida que termines con una cosa aparecerá otra para hacer. No te cortes, la sangre fastidia los ingredientes y ni se te ocurra volver a sacar esa varita – _dijo señalándole el bolsillo - _si usas magia para procesarlos fastidiarás los ingredientes. Cuando termines debes dejar todo limpio SIN USAR LA VARITA – _dijo de modo irritado – _dejarías rastros mágicos y fastidiarías los ingredientes de mañana. _ _Has entendido? Tienes alguna pregunta?_

Hermione flipaba en colores. Realmente no podían esperar que hiciera todo eso en una tarde. Ese hombre debía estar loco. Eso era más que explotación. Se animó a decir:

- _Realmente esto es el trabajo de un día?_

El supervisor la miró con una expresión que resultaba difícil de interpretar, entonces dijo: _Maxime! – _apareció un elfo doméstico.

- M_axime se encarga de vigilar que los trabajadores no descuiden sus tareas. Es muy responsable y vigilante – _la elfina levantó la cara en hábito orgulloso ante lo que era un elogio para su especie - _escúchame bien chica, no esperes tratos condescendientes por ser mujer._

La indignación de Hermione fue suprema. Se quedó boquiabierta, pero antes de que dijera algo, ya el supervisor estaba agregando:

_- como dije, empieza por los calderos que los necesitan ya. _Y dicho eso se marchó.

La rabia llenaba el rostro de Hermione. Estaba paralizada de la ira. "Qué coño se había creído ese imbécil, machista, explotador, cojo, viejo y mal bañado? Cómo pudo tratarla así?"

_- Kjum, kjum… _la elfina se aclaraba la garganta. Hermione vio el gesto que hacía con su enorme nariz señalando los calderos, claramente ordenándole que empezara.

Cogió uno y decidió descargar su rabia en él. Fue hacia el mueble en busca de utensilios… tuvo que abrir varios cajones antes de encontrar todo lo que necesitaba, tardó casi media hora en encontrar todo lo que necesitaba. Mientras buscaba, pensaba que esto no era lo que esperaba. Para nada. Ella, con su capacidad intelectual, relegada a este tipo de actividades?... se sentía francamente sobrecalificada para un puesto como ese.

Tuvo que recordarse por qué había buscado el empleo. Recordarse que era el mejor salario de todo lo publicado. Se dijo: "un trabajo es un trabajo y esto es para lo que es". Se dirigió a su puesto y empezó a limpiar los calderos que tenían todo tipo de restos adheridos a ellos.

Cada vez que limpiaba un caldero desaparecía inmediatamente. "Ya habrán empezado a trabajar los mezcladores de pociones", pensó.

Limpiar calderos siempre le había resultado un esfuerzo físico. Por lo menos le ayudó a no sentir el frío de lugar. Cuando le faltaban solo tres calderos para terminar del número de calderos que le correspondían, llegó su compañero de mesa. Eran las 8:30. Llegaba dos horas tarde y tenía todo su montón por empezar.

Era un mago de unos 30 años quizá. Estatura mediana, de espaldas anchas, vestía ropa muggle: una camisa manga larga color azul cielo, parecido al color de las batas de trabajo de ese sitio (pero limpia), vaqueros oscuros y zapatos negros. Tenía el pelo raspado casi a cero, ojos café oscuro y la nariz un poco ancha. Espalda y pecho anchos y firmes, brazos musculosos... Se parecía a Vin Diesel.

Al llegar, le dirigió a Hermione una mirada escrutadora de arriba abajo que a ella se le hizo un poco lasciva. No le dirigió ni una palabra.

"Si este impresentable piensa que voy a hacer su parte del trabajo se está equivocando" – pensó y siguió con su tarea.

El mago a su lado en un momento ya tenía los utensilios, incluso sacó unos cuantos de su bolsillo. En ese momento hizo algo que realmente sorprendió a Hermione… se quitó la camisa y la ató en su cintura… luego empezó a limpiar su primer caldero tranquilamente.

Tenía un dorso escultural, con pectorales y abdominales perfectamente marcados y una piel dorada… lo dicho… Vin Diesel… que tenía un estilo particular para limpiar calderos. Al verlo Hermione pensó "se lo está cargando". Lo colocaba de lado y lo hacía girar, mientras con una especie de cincel firmemente presionado en el caldero iba raspando todo lo pegado.

Luego de dos minutos devolvía su primer caldero a la mesa. Hermione se preparó para oír la alarma que había mencionado el supervisor, pero en lugar de ello, el caldero desapareció y ya su compañero volvía con otro caldero y empezaba a repetir el proceso.

Sería mentira lo del control de calidad?. Ella desde luego no se arriesgaría. Seguiría con su proceso.

En 30 minutos su compañero ya había terminado con su montón de calderos y ella había hecho uno solo. Hermione se sintió mareada. Al terminar. El mago se volvió a colocar su camisa y entonces dijo:

_- Bueno Gorbick, no piensas decirme qué te has hecho esta semana? Has mejorado bastante! Vaya cambio!_

_- qué dices? _– dijo Hermione entre cansada por limpiar calderos, irritada por haber sido superada tan atropelladoramente y sin entender lo que decía ese hombre.

_- No te has presentado… así que he asumido que eres mi compañero de mesa con una insuperable operación de cambio de sexo _

Hermione pensó que semejante comentario no merecía una respuesta. Había terminado con el caldero, así que fue a llevarlo y buscar otro. Al volver, su compañero se presentó:

_- Soy Twister _y le extendió la mano.

Un apretón de manos? – pensó. Sin duda este mago tenía familia muggle, lo que explicaba su atuendo. Hermione estrechó su mano.

_- Hermione – _contestó. pensó un momento y luego dijo – _ y Twister no es un nombre… no puedes llamarte twister. _

_- A juzgar por mi montón de calderos y el tuyo… yo diría que puedo llamarme como me de la gana – _dijo en un tono de suficiencia amigable que irritó mucho más a Hermione y decidió contestar

- _Es cierto… lo que has hecho es increíble… deberías darme un autógrafo. QUE ARTE! COMO LIMPIAS LOS CALDEROS!... casi no puedo contener la emoción._

_- Calma chica – _dijo Twister –_ no quise irritarte, era una broma. Eres nueva, no?_

En ese momento Maxime se acercó a ellos y les dirigió una mirada reprobadora. Twister empezó a limpiar su cincel en el fregadero. Hermione lo miró sin contestar, siguió limpiando su caldero.

- _Ya cogerás ritmo. _Y fue hacia la mesa y trajo un envase con ingredientes. Hermione decidió ignorarle.

Para cuando terminó con los calderos y fue a buscar el primer ingrediente vio que ese hombre ya había terminado con dos por lo menos. Si había hecho más ya habían desaparecido… y a juzgar por todo lo que a ella le quedaba ese era el caso. Tendría que apurar el paso.

Cogió lo primero que estaba en su fila: un bote con raíces de jengibre. Tenía una nota que decía: "tiras largas y delgadas de grosor uniforme". Se fue a la mesa y empezó.

Cuatro horas más tarde Hermione había procesado 10 envases: Colmillos de Serpiente, Crisopos, Cucarachas Muertas, Cuernos de Bicornio, Cuernos de Longhorn Rumano, Descurainia Sophia y Escamas, Sangre, Corazón, e Hígado de Dragón. Las lecturas de la pesa de la calidad estaban entre 7 y 8… mejor dicho… solo obtuvo un 8, el resto fueron todos 7.

Se sorprendía de no obtener más que eso. Se esforzaba al máximo en que lo que tenía que ser tiras homogéneas fueran todo lo homogéneas posible, lo que debía ser pulverizado quedara en granos muy finos, lo que fueran dados tuvieran las mismas medidas, pero aun así las lecturas nunca eran perfectas. Incluso obtuvo una de 6,7 que casi le causa una parada cardíaca… pero la pesa redondeó el valor automáticamente.

Lo peor era que aun tenía la mesa llena de cosas por procesar. Cada cosa que entregaba desaparecía de inmediato y aparecía otra con la misma velocidad.

Es que acaso esto no se acaba? No hay un límite de reposición de ingredientes?. Pero si que lo había. El área donde estaban los ingredientes de su compañero de mesa ya tenía espacios en blanco que no habían sido llenados con nuevos ingredientes.

Hermione no había prestado atención a lo que él estaba haciendo, pero fuera lo que fuera… era eficaz y efectivo. La alarma no había sonado ni una vez y claramente estaba más adelantado que ella.

Cogió un envase con ranas, la nota: "sacar el cerebro". Fue a la mesa con ellas y empezó a abrir una. Mientras lo hacía sentía que su compañero le dirigía miradas a lo que estaba haciendo… lo había hecho toda la mañana y ya la estaba irritando.

- _ Si no te apuras no saldremos de aquí hoy - _luego de un silencio tenso agregó_ – Mi nombre es Ignatius. Twister me dicen aquí._

Hermione decidió bajar la tensión. Ya tenía suficiente – _un placer conocerte Ignatius, y no te preocupes por mi… acabaré con esto de algún modo – _dijo, pero pensaba que quizá no era así.

- _No te ofendas, pero no me preocupo por ti sino por mí. Respondemos por el trabajo dejado en la mesa como un equipo. Si no has terminado con tu parte tendré que hacerla yo._

Hermione no sabía ni cómo sentirse. Ahí estaba ese hombre diciéndole a ella, lo que ella pensó de él cuando llegó tarde… aunque no parecía muy molesto ante la posibilidad… que a juzgar por su montón pendiente… era un hecho… de que él tuviera que hacer el trabajo de ella. Vió entonces que Ignatius ponía lo que había pulverizado en la pesa de calidad y aparecía un flamante 10 en ella.

Se quedó con la boca abierta.

Volvió a mirar su montón de pendientes. Quizá podría pedir que por ser hoy su primer día le restaran unos cuantos ingredientes? De inmediato desechó la idea. Recordó las palabras machistas del supervisor cuando la dejó en su sitio.

No le daría la razón poniéndose a lloriquear como una niña, aunque fuera lo que deseaba hacer en ese momento.

Pensar que llegó a ese sitio, con su currículo en mano, con mil ideas estúpidas de cómo sería el Salón de Madamme Primpernelle, pensando en "Barbies hechiceras"… venía ella con todos sus "Extraordinarios" en seis años de colegio en Hogwarts, preocupada por cómo estaba vestida… pensando en una entrevista… incluso se sintió sobrecalificada para ese trabajo y pensó que su compañero era un impresentable.

En cambio estaba ahí sin haber conseguido una lectura de la pesa de calidad superior a 7… con la excepción de un único 8, que obtuvo en las cucarachas muertas… solo tuvo que quitarle las alas y cortarles las patas, sin mayores finuras en el procesamiento. Y al lado tenía a ese mago que era una máquina cortando, moliendo, machacando, pulverizando y arrancando todo. No tenía aspecto de ser especialmente culto… pero a la vista estaba que eso no era necesario.

En ese momento entendió el comentario de Magendy de: "ya he visto que tienes dos manos"

Suspiró de modo cansado y la sorprendió la llegada del supervisor a su espalda. Miró con cara de pena la mesa de Hermione e hizo un gesto que se podía traducir en "qué más podía esperar de esta?", y luego volteó a ver el montón de Ignatius y sonrió un poco:

- _De eso estamos hechos los magos de verdad._

Ignatius notó la rabia inundar a Hermione y le hizo un gesto con la mano que trataba de decir "ni puto caso".

_- Ignatius, ve al descanso. Llévate a tu compañera._

_- Claro jefe – _contestó y le hizo una seña con la cabeza a Hermione para que le siguiera.

Hermione, que ya estaba más cansada que un perrito chico, le siguió sin miramientos. Él se acercó a un perchero y tomó un abrigo con capucha de él que le cubrió el rostro. Al ver que Hermione simplemente esperó a que se vistiera, dijo:

_- No llevas tu túnica? _

_- No he traído –_ dijo Hermione. Él puso cara de "vale" y empezó a andar, ella siguiéndole. Pasaron un corredor en un lateral de la sala, muy parecido al que caminó con el supervisor al llegar. Ignatius tuvo que inclinarse un poco, y pronto cruzaron una puerta al exterior.

La luz casi lastimó los ojos de Hermione. Era medio prácticamente y el sol estaba brillando, cosa inusual en Londres.

Hermione miró a su alrededor y los ojos casi se le desorbitaron de tanto que los abrió. Con su varita rápidamente transformó su camiseta en una túnica negra con capucha.

Estaban en el Callejón Knockturn.


	10. Chapter 10

CAP 10

Eran las 6:00 pm y estaba en casa del Profesor Flitwick, tomando té y tarta de calabaza, que en efecto estaba muy buena. La Sra. Flitwick, para sorpresa de Hermione, era más alta que él. No llegaba a tener estatura normal, pero si la suficiente para hacer que ella cavilara sobre cómo serían ese par en la cama.

Cualquiera se preguntaría eso y haría sus propias hipótesis al respecto. Tuvo que parar ante las imágenes que se formaron en su mente o de otro modo estallaría en risas que luego no sabría explicar.

Conversaban sobre insustancialidades y a Hermione le costaba seguir la conversación, porque su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a su primer día de trabajo.

A sus anfitriones solo les dijo que había estado todo el día "procesando ingredientes" y que había hablado un poco con un compañero de trabajo en la comida. Se ahorró cualquier tipo de detalle escabroso. No les dijo que su trabajo había estado, como mucho, aceptable; ni que era más lenta que el caballo del malo, ni que un compañero tuvo que hacer una cuarta parte de su trabajo… jamás admitiría que encima el muy cabrón la esperó al terminar.

Tampoco dijo que el sitio era un auténtico explotadero de personas, ni que tenía un supervisor muy poco confiable que era un machista, ni que una elfina doméstica la vigilaba para que mantuviera un ritmo de trabajo. Pero lo que si es verdad que jamás diría, es que estaba trabajando en el Callejón Knockturn.

Nada más darse cuenta de dónde estaba el "laboratorio" se dio cuenta que, de seguir en ese empleo, eso jamás podría llegar a oídos de McGonagall.

Porque si. Se planteaba seguir en ese empleo a pesar de no haber sido lo que esperaba en ningún sentido. El asunto es que al final tuvo una grata sorpresa. Le pagaron 3 galeones por el día.

Cuando el supervisor le entregó el dinero, no entendió. Le tuvieron que explicar que los 5 galeones ofrecidos en el contrato eran una estimación de lo que le quedaría tomando en cuenta los ingredientes que dañarían en el procesamiento y cuántos procesara bien. Como ella no dañó ninguno y, para su vergüenza, su compañero de mesa acabó con sus pendientes, consiguieron el dinero de la jornada completa.

Hermione al salir, pensó en darle la parte del salario correspondiente a Ignatius, pero cuando salió, él ya se había ido. Entonces se apresuró en aparecerse de nuevo en el Callejón Diagón, en la parte posterior del Salón de Madamme Primpernelle y envió su patronus avisándole que había llegado.

A las 8:00 pm se marcharon para llegar a cenar al Castillo. Hermione estaba muy cansada y se planteó saltarse la cena e ir directamente a la cama. Al día siguiente le esperaba otra jornada de trabajo. Pero ya había estado fuera de vista de todos durante el día y se había saltado la comida. Perderse la cena hubiera sido demasiado difícil de excusar y McGonagall le dijo que ocultara su trabajo todo lo posible al resto del alumnado. Así que hizo un último esfuerzo, se puso su uniforme y bajó al Gran Comedor. Estaba ya lleno cuando llegó.

Se sentó junto a Ginny y el resto de las chicas y empezó a comer en silencio.

Ellas hablaban sobre el primer partido de quidditch, que sería pronto. No sabía por qué pero oír hablar de eso en ese momento le estaba resultando peor que nunca.

"solo estoy cansada" se dijo. Entonces Ginny la sacó de sus propios pensamientos:

- _dónde has estado Herm? En la biblioteca?_

_- si, _dijo Hermione, agradeciendo el hecho que la pelirroja preguntara y se contestara a sí misma. No se sentía de ánimos para inventar excusas para nadie en ese momento – _y tu qué tal tu día?_

_- Genial, ya hemos organizado el equipo y hemos estado de prácticas. _Hermione había olvidado que Ginny era la nueva Capitana del equipo de Gryffindor.

- _Que bueno – _fue lo único que le salió a Hermione, quien trató de sonreir para ocultar la pereza que le daba el tema.

En ese momento entró una lechuza y entregó a Hermione un sobre con su nombre escrito en la solapa.

Reconoció la letra de inmediato... Era de Ron.

Teniendo en cuenta lo explícita y cariñosa que era la primera y única "carta" que había enviado Ron, pensó que quizá sería mejor abrirla luego. Las cotorras sentadas junto a ella seguramente insistirían en saber lo que le decía su novio… y no quería eso.

Pero a la vez sentía que quería leerla de inmediato. No podía negar que en ese momento leer palabras de alguien querido sería muy bueno para ella. Eso sin decir que en los últimos días, la única persona sin correspondencia era ella. Tenía muchas ganas de leerla… así que no se aguantó y la abrió.

Solo contenía una nota que decía: _Red Flu, sala común de Gryffindor, 11:30pm. Te extraño, quisiera poder verte._

Una sensación cálida llenó su pecho.

Quizá las cartas no eran lo de Ron y era mejor que hablaran así fuera por la Flu. Sintió que pedirle que esperará despierta hasta las 11:30 equivalía a pedirle que se arrancara un riñón con uno de los cuernos de dragón que estuvo moliendo esta tarde; pero a la vez sintió que era una necesidad para ella en ese momento sentirse querida y valorada.

Ginny que estaba a su lado vio la nota y también reconoció de quien era. Se alegró que su hermano tuviera un destello de lucidez y le escribiera a Hermione. A nadie le había pasado desapercibido el hecho que Hermione no recibí correspondencia. Parecía que ahora ella ocupaba el antiguo puesto de Harry de "persona sin seres queridos".

- _Es de Ron! – _dijo en voz muy alta para que todas lo notaran y luego un –_ ya era hora – _dicho muy bajo a Hermione, de modo que ninguna de las otras chicas escuchó.

Hermione asintió y sonrió a Ginny.

_- Que bien – _dijo no muy elocuentemente Lavender – _qué cuenta?_

_- Nada, es para que hablemos por red Flu esta noche, dice que quiere verme y hablar conmigo porque me extraña – _dijo Hermione. Se preguntó si era una mala señal que no le molestara el tono de voz de Lavender al hablar de Ron. Tampoco sintió mucho regocijo cuando Lavender se puso roja y desvió la mirada con un gesto irritado ante la respuesta de Hermione. Las cosas se habían enfriado tanto? Esperaba que no. Después de todo Ron era la única persona que al parecer se preocupaba un poco por ella, así que esta noche hablarían y ella disfrutaría de cualquier palabra cariñosa que Ron le dijera por muy poco efusiva que fuera… ya se encargaría ella de magnificarla. Para eso era chica.

Luego de cenar, subieron a las salas comunes los estudiantes. Ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás, haciendo tiempo. No quiso subir a la habitación y oir las sandeces que solían decir sus compañeras de cuarto justo antes d eirse a la cama así que se quedó ahí.

Su plan no funcionó del todo, porque cuando se acercó la hora en que Ron debía aparecer por la Red, las chicas bajaron a la sala común y se apalancaron en el sofá más cercano a la chimenea. Lavender la que estaba más cerca de todas.

"Es que no pueden ser menos obvias?" – se preguntó. Se habían sentado ahí para cotillear su conversación con Ron.

Eran las 11:30 y Ron aun no daba señales de vida. Hermione trataba de mirar a otro lado pero no podía ignorar las risillas que soltaban Lavender y Parvati entre si.

"Perras desgraciadas" era lo único que podía pensar Hermione de ellas. "Por favor Merlín, que Ron no me deje plantada". Todo era culpa de Ginny… quien le dijo que gritara que Ron había escrito… y ella también era culpable… no debió decirles que Ron la citaba para hablar por Red Flu. Aquello de que uno es dueño de lo que calla y esclavo de lo que dice se le hizo más cierto que nunca.

Bajo otras circunstancias Hermioneno hubiera esperado más de 15 minutos, pero sentía que de verdad quería hablar con él. Ron apareció en la Red Flu a las 12:30. Cuando lo vió aparecer, casi saltó sobre el fuego de la chimenea.

- _Mionee, preciosa cómo estás?_

_- Hola Amor, bien, por qué has tardado tanto? _

_- es que luego de la practica me quedé un rato con los chicos y bebimos unas cervezas de mantequilla._

Hermione deseó que Ron hubiera mentido al oir las risitas a su espalda. Pero no les daría el gusto.. no se mostraría enfadada y dijo:

- _Bueno, no importa cariño, es la primera vez en la vida que llegas tarde al Flu. _También era la primera vez en la vida que hablaban por el Flu, pero eso no lo iba a decir a esas pirañas.

- _Escucha Mionee, es tarde y estoy cansado así que iré al grano. Tengo una noticia maravillosa para ti._

Él estaba cansado y ahora tenía prisas? No estaba hasta hace unos minutos con sus amigos bebiendo cervezas de mantequilla?... Cansada estaba ELLA y aun así esperó despierta por él. Respiró profundo y se calmó. Tenía que recordar que había público forzoso, así que dijo: _Qué noticia cariño?_

_- no te lo vas a creer Mionee, es algo genial. Hay una plaza de fines de semana vacante en el cuartel general de la liga de quidditch británica y he logrado que el director la reserve para ti. Qué te parece?_

Hermione se quedó en la misma, pero sintió que empezaba a calentársele la cabeza. Qué coño era ese cuartel?, de qué clase de plaza estaba hablando? Es que acaso Ron le había buscado un trabajo? No se le ocurrió otra cosa mas que un trabajo relacionado con el quidditch? Es que se le olvidó que ella detesta el quidditch? No le quedaba claro la finalidad de lo que le acababa de decir, así que le preguntó

- _Y de qué se trata eso Ron?_

_- pues si coges esa plaza podrías estar en los entrenamientos e incluso en los partidos que se jugaran en Londres y podríamos estar juntos a veces. Tengo tantas ganas de verte y estar contigo. _

Hermione noo sabía que entender de lo que estaba diciendo Ron. Quería que estuvieran juntos en los entrenamientos de Quidditch? Cuáles serían sus funciones? Cuánto pagarían?. El trabajo que tenía ahora no le gustaba nada y solo lo conservaría por el sueldo… si el quidditch le ofrecía más… se lo plantearía.

_- Y exactamente qué hacen los miembros del Cuartel y cuánto pagan, Ron?_

_- En realidad no es un trabajo con un salario Mionee. Solo el formar parte del equipo ya es bastante. Los del cuartel… pues ayudan al equipo en muchas cosas… son muy importantes… nos traen agua, están en sus escobas pendientes si alguno de nosotros cae golpeado por una bludgger para que no tengamos lesiones en las practicas, y al final del partido recogen los uniformes y los clasifican para lavandería y llevan a esterilizar la ropa interior y los protectores de los jugadores, pero no te preocupes que solo somos 6 chicos en el equipo. Es increíble, pero las chicas nos han invadido en el quidditch. No le des muchas vueltas Mionee, es una gran oportunidad para nosotros. Luego de las prácticas tu y yo podríamos escabullirnos en los vestuarios y pasar un rato juntos. Te extraño tanto._

Hasta que volvió a oir una risa contenida Hermione había olvidado que no estaba sola. Estaba tan alucinada con lo que estaba escuchando que desconectó de la realidad.

Su novio… SU NOVIO… le estaba diciendo que invirtiera sus fines de semana en recoger la ropa interior de los jugadores de su equipo!... AD HONOREM!… y tenía los huevos de decir que era una gran oportunidad para los dos!… que podrían encontrarse en los vestuarios!. Imaginó la sutileza de Ron luego de unas prácticas de quidditch vertida en sus tetas. Quizá al final lograba salirse con la suya y le arrancaba una.

Hermione no podía aguantar más. Creyó que se iba a morir de la rabia.

Miró por encima de su hombro y por la esquina del ojo a las chicas detrás de ella. Todas la miraban sin ningún disimulo. Alguna incluso tenía cara de que la oferta que estaba haciendo Ron era buena.

No le hacía nada de gracia montar un show… pero no podía pasar eso. Era demasiado.

Deseó poder poner un hechizo disimulador a su alrededor, pero era imposible hacerlo frente a una Red Flu en plena comunicación. Así que tuvo que conformarse con un simple Muffliato para que no escucharan lo que iba a decir.

Ginny, Lavender y Parvatti solo podían ver. Hermione se había puesto de pie, señalaba y manoteaba hacia la chimenea, gesticulaba ampliamente y solo podía estar gritando. Así pasaron 15 minutos como poco, hasta que Hermione dio una patada a la chimenea que incluso prendió fuego al pantalón de su pijama. Ahí terminó la conversación. Hermione conjuró un aguamenti sobre su ropa y salió directa a la enfermería sin mirar a nadie ni decir una palabra.


	11. Chapter 11

CAP 11

Madame Pomfrey se llevó un buen susto al ver la profundidad de la quemadura, algo poco frecuente de ver en la enfermería del castillo. Interrogó a Hermione mientras buscaba la pasta cura-quemaduras en su estantería, para verificar que no se trataba de una pelea entre estudiantes o una mala broma, que sin duda requeriría un castigo para el agresor.

- _Cómo sucedió esto? _

_- Yo… _no sabía qué decir, pero tampoco le importaba decir cualquier excusa de mierda – _estaba caminando y metí el pie en la chimenea. _Soltó esa excusa y se quedó tan ancha.

_- Sta. Granger, las agresiones entre estudiantes no deben permitirse. Si alguien te ha hecho esto debes decirlo y será castigado por ello – _seguía buscando y hablando de espaldas con Hermione -_ Tu misma, como Delegada, puedes incluso restar puntos de las casas y no he visto que bajaran en ninguna._

_- Madame Pomfrey, le aseguro que no han bajado, porque ha sido un accidente – _accidente causado por mi enojo y el culpable no tiene casa a qué restarle puntos, pensó.

- _Como quieras – _dijo ya con un tarro en la mano y acercándose a ella -_ Aunque creo que cualquier persona primero choca contra la pared antes de meter tanto el pie en una chimenea. No se cómo esperas que crea eso. Ni a Neville Longbottom le pasa eso._

El tarro tenía un contenido pastoso y color verde. Madame Pomfrey al verlo de inmediato notó que algo estaba mal. La pasta cura-quemaduras debía ser color naranja. La última vez que había tenido un caso de así fue en el torneo de los tres magos – que tuvo cuatro magos ese año – cuando Cedric Diggory se quemó al robar el huevo del dragón.

- _Esto ya no funcionará – _dijo y entonces dirigió su vista a su paciente – _Sta. Granger, tendrá que esperar un poco mientras busco otra. Esta ya ha perdido su efecto. Volveré en un momento._

Hermione había llegado tan iracunda que no se quejó del dolor en su tobillo. Pero ya empezaba a sentir la herida. Tenía la piel del tobillo y el dorso del pie completamente rojas, con una zona que empezaba a tomar tonos entre verdes y violeta donde ya asomaba una gran ampolla. Miró con preocupación su pie y eso hacía peor la situación en si. Quizá le quedaría una marca por ello… una marca para recordar el problema que la provocó.

Había perdido los estribos… si… debía admitirlo; pero a fin de cuentas, ella también era un ser humano. No tenía que ser perfecta. La imperfección es una característica que si lo piensan, define al ser humano. Ninguno es perfecto.

Había tenido un día espantoso y estaba mu cansada. Esa parte no era culpa de Ron, lo admitía, pero lo que sucedió, difícilmente podía juzgarse como que ella se desquitara con él sus problemas en el trabajo. Ron se había ganado aquello:

Cuando por fin se dignó en comunicarse con ella (luego de 4 meses de prácticamente silencio), no sólo la hizo esperar una hora por estar bebiendo, sino que además le sale con aquel "plan maravilloso". Esa idea no solo era estúpida, sino egoísta y desconsiderada, por mas que dijera que era bueno para ambos.

Ella tendría que hacer de elfo doméstico para todos los integrantes del equipo de quidditch esperando a que él pudiera escabullirse en los vestuarios para encontrarse con ella.

Podía imaginar lo románticos y delicados que serían esos encuentros.

También era verdad que se molestó mucho más porque había gente escuchando. Pero acaso no podía esperar cierta discreción o moderación de su pareja ante otros?

La voz de Poppy Pomfrey empezó a oírse por el pasillo acercándose. El silencio de los pasillos permitió que Hermione escuchara:

- _Creo que con más de 20 años de enfermera soy capaz de reconocer una quemadura Severus._

_- Y yo te he dicho que veo quemaduras frecuentemente por los calderos_

Snape?. Hermione vio la estantería y reconoció la letra del profesor de pociones en casi todos los frascos de la enfermería. Era de suponerse que él abasteciera la enfermería del Colegio con las pociones necesarias.

Entraron y Snape traía en sus manos un frasco con contenido naranja y una pequeña botellita transparente. Andaba a paso rápido, como siempre, con su túnica ondulando tras de sí y Poppy venía un poco más atrás siguiéndole. Llegaron hasta la camilla de Hermione y Snape solo miró el pie de ella, mientras Poppy se cruzaba de brazos.

- S_i. Es una quemadura – _dijo destapando el frasco naranja y sentándose al pie de la camilla.

- _Oh, que bueno – _dijo Poppy en tono casual e irónico y luego continuó – _quizá el profesor me ponga un "Supera las expectativas"?_

Snape no la miró y tampoco contestó. Luego de unos segundos dijo:

- _Le va a quedar una marca Sta Granger._

"Maldición", pensó Hermione. Ya se imaginaba su piel áspera e irregular y con retracciones. Su rostro mostraba todo lo que estaba pensando.

- _No le escuches querida, no hay manera de saberlo a ciencia cierta. Cada persona es diferente – _dijo Poppy claramente tratando de demostrar superioridad de conocimientos ante Snape.

El rostro de Snape no mostraba expresión alguna, el comentario de Poppy no tuvo el efecto deseado. Con un aplicador, empezó a colocar la pasta sobre la piel quemada de Hermione.

Poppy se sintió aun más indignada al ver que Snape al parecer tampoco la creía apta para tratar a su paciente. Entonces dijo:

- _ya que has decidido hacerte cargo de la situación, ocúpate también de averiguar cómo le ocurrió esto a la Sta Granger – _y así se marchó a su habitación.

"Más preguntas!... Maravilloso" pensó Hermione. Pero Snape siguió con su tarea sin emitir un sonido. A ella le pareció ver sus labios encurvarse ligeramente, pero fue algo tan sutil que pensó que solo lo imaginó.

La pasta estaba un poco fría, igual que la temperatura de las mazmorras y le calmó el ardor de la herida. Una vez que desapareció la quemadura, quedó una mancha muy oscura y brillante en el dorso de su pie, justo donde estaba la ampolla.

Snape levantó los ojos hacia ella y vio concesión y resignación en su rostro. Era lógico que ella esperara que Poppy tuviera la razón y no él.

- _Como dije, le quedará una marca y la piel – _hizo una pausa en la que posó sus profundos ojos sobre los de ella; y entonces siguió, su tono de voz bajo y sedoso– _muy sensible._

Hermione se sintió sugestionada por esa voz profunda y grave, incapaz de separar sus ojos de las dos negruras infinitas que la miraban fijamente. No tuvo oportunidad en reparar en ello, ni en que tenía la boca un poco abierta, porque entonces Snape destapó la otra botella, vertió un poco del líquido transparente y aceitoso en su mano derecha y empezó a masajear su pie en círculos.

Respiró hondo al primer contacto. Una sensación parecida a corriente eléctrica ascendió por su pierna hasta hacerse muy tenue en su ingle, y entonces volver a nacer con cada nuevo círculo que sus dedos hacían sobre su piel.

Pocos segundos después la marca se había aclarado considerablemente y Snape se detuvo. Algo dentro de Hermione se quejó por la interrupción y ella enrojeció delatoramente. Tenía los ojos brillantes y abiertos de par en par.

Snape se levantó y, sin separar sus ojos de los de ella, dijo: _puede irse cuando quiera._

Algo saltó dentro de Hermione y sin pensarlo dijo:

- _Fue un accidente._ Sintiéndose tonta por dar respuestas a preguntas no formuladas.

- _Oiré sus explicaciones cuando Ud me las dé Sta Granger _– se giró de inmediato y marchó con el mismo paso rápido con el que llegó, dejando a Hermione descolocada y con una sensación de cuidado que era nueva para ella.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Madame Pomfrey. Entró unos minutos después que Snape se marchara. Revisó el pie de Hermione y su rostro mostró únicamente alivio con el gran resultado obtenido: una marca parda que apenas se veía. Se despidió de ella y le dijo que pasara la noche ahí.

La enfermería de Hogwarts resultó ser un buen sitio para calmarse y pensar.

Ella y Ron tenían casi un año y medio de novios, pero antes de eso, ya habían sentimientos entre ellos. La primera vez que ella notó que sentía algo más por Ron estaba en tercer año apenas. En total, eran seis años y medio de romance platónico y real.

El día que por fin Ron y ella se besaron fue maravilloso.

Lo había sido para ella y también para él. A partir de ahí, fueron novios. No fue ni siquiera necesario expresarlo con palabras. Era lo que ambos querían y se sabían correspondidos. Era lo que todo el mundo sabía y esperaba que terminara de cuajar.

No se podía imaginar los primeros meses tras la guerra si no hubiera estado junto a Ron y su familia. Fueron un apoyo mutuo.

Pero luego de eso, todo parecía haber ido a pique a un ritmo constante y NO muy lento.

La pelea fue apoteósica. Hermione no recordaba una situación en la que hubiera gritado tanto y sacado tantas cosas acumuladas. Es más, de no haberse quemado, sus siguientes palabras serían: "_Se acabó". _

Pero no llegó a decirlo.

"Realmente quiero terminar con él?, luego de esperar seis años esto termina así?" La idea resultaba deprimente; pero las cosas no tenían buen aspecto. No parecían poder mejorar.

Habían muchas cosas: estaban lejos, él estaba metido de lleno y casi descerebrado por el quidditch sin notar nada de lo que ella estaba pasando. No le había preguntado ni una vez por sus padres… NADA… ni cómo iba la búsqueda, ni cómo buscaba… NADA… y nada significaba nada.

En cambio, una vez que pasaron los meses tras la muerte de Fred y aun estaba por entrar en el equipo, solo hablaba de los Chuddley Cannons y cualquier cosa relacionada con su partida.

Pasaban tiempo juntos? Si, antes de marcharse, Ron estaba todo el tiempo posible con Hermione. Nunca desaprovechó un momento para besarla y hacer el intento de estimularla.

Pero la verdad… es que no hacía grandes progresos… tampoco pequeños progresos… al diablo! A quién quería engañar?... NINGÚN PROGRESO.

Tendría ella algún problema?... era quizá muy neurótica para dejarse llevar?.

No tenía modo de saberlo. Ron era su primer y único novio.

Pensar que obtuvo más sensaciones de una quemadura masajeada por Snape que de su novio era, como poco, extraño.

Mierda… era Snape de quien se trataba!... no era solo extraño… era… TERRIBLE!

Tras ese pensamiento, Hermione se dijo en voz alta:

- _Estoy pensando que Ron es peor que una cicatriz? Peor que Snape?. _Su rostro era un poema de emociones conjuntas: miedo, duda, anhelo, esperanza.

Decidió dejar de pensar en ello, emitió un suspiro profundo y se dispuso a dormir.

Antes de que el sueño la envolviera, un pensamiento le inquietaba: "_Qué queda entre nosotros Ron?, hubo algo en algún momento?"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras dejar la enfermería Poppy bajó a las mazmorras y tocó la puerta del despacho de Snape. Después de escuchar un "adelante" abrió la puerta y vio que Snape estaba leyendo en su escritorio tras una pila de pergaminos. Pluma y tintero rojo en mano.

- _Severus – _dijo Poppy haciendo levantar la vista del profesor de pociones con una ceja levantada – _discúlpame por lo que dije, estaba preocupada._

Él hizo un movimiento negativo con su cabeza indicando que no había sido nada. Poppy continuó:

- _Quien le hiciera eso a la Sta Granger merece un castigo._

Snape subió aun más su ceja y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro:

- _Estoy seguro que la Sta Granger encontrará el modo de hacerlo – _dijo volviendo su atención al pergamino en su mano.

_- Severus! no debemos permitir que los estudiantes tomen por su cuenta ese tipo de castigos!. Solo haríamos el problema más grande y tendríamos más estudiantes heridos! – _dijo Poppy indignada por la insinuación de Snape.

_- Creo que ella conoce bien las reglas de este Colegio, Poppy. Yo no me preocuparía._

_- Pero _a_veriguaste lo que pasó?_

Snape levantó la vista nuevamente y guardó un momento de silencio. Luego dijo:

- _Una chimenea._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	12. Chapter 12

CAP 12

Domingo. Su segundo día de trabajo había empezado casi igual al primero, solo que al despedirse del Porfesor Flitwick se apareció directamente en el interior del laboratorio en el Callejón knocturn.

Ignatius no había llegado y ella estaba aun con los calderos.

Con todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Ron, y luego su alojamiento en la enfermería no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el trabajo y su desempeño.

Con su desempeño en el colegio y siendo tan inteligente… cómo era posible que alguien tuviera que terminar su trabajo o que obtuviera mejores pesos de calidad que ella.

Aunque le daba cierta vergüenza reconocerlo, le irritaba ser superada. No era la primera vez que le pasaba. Cuando Harry usó el libro de pociones del príncipe mestizo en 6to año y obtuvo el reconocimiento de Slughorn le sucedió lo mismo. En ese momento la cogió contra el libro para desahogar su irritación; pero ahora no tenía ningún objeto extraño del cual desconfiar y al cual culpar. Su compañero de mesa era mejor que ella.

Es cierto que esas tareas no le llamaban la atención, ni era el sueño de su vida convertirse en la mejor asistente de mezclador de pocionista del mundo… quizá no debería permitir que una cosa así le afectara… pero el hecho es que le afectaba. Y eso le jodía.

Ella mantendría ese trabajo solo el tiempo suficiente para ahorrar lo justo para unos meses de gastos básicos. Dado que podía sacar 3 galones por día, si no dañaba nada; en lugar de solo 5 galones al mes como originalmente pensó; seguro en poco tiempo podría dejarlo. Luego buscaría otra cosa. Pero mientras estuviera allí, debía sacar lo que le correspondía COMO MÍNIMO. Si además podía obtener mejores pesos de calidad… eso sería un _plus _para proteger su ego.

Le deprimía no estar dando la talla para un puesto que consideraba tan simple. Ella hacía todo tal como lo hacía en el colegio. Estaba segura de recordar a pie de letra las instrucciones de todos los libros para el manejo de los ingredientes. Podía jurar que cumplía todas las normas del modo indicado.

No obstante el resultado solía ser lo justo. Siempre 7.

Era frustrante pensar que luego de estudiar tanto y devorar cada libro que le pasaba por delante, apenas era capaz de cumplir con los requisitos de un trabajo como ese. Acaso la formación en el colegio no debía ser para prepararles para ese tipo de tareas?, por qué no era igual?, por qué no podía ser igual presentar un examen práctico de pociones y un día de trabajo en el laboratorio de Madamme Primpernelle?

Quizá su mal desempeño ahí era la manifestación de sus calificaciones? A fin de cuentas… pociones era, la única asignatura en la que no conseguía más de un Supera las expectativas.

La idea era triste… pero era mejor pensar eso, que creer que esa discordancia colegio-vida real sucedería con las cosas de todas las asignaturas. Si eso fuera así… entonces el colegio te preparaba muy poco para la vida real.

En ese momento, algo hizo click en la mente de Hermione.

Cuando Harry consiguió superarla en pociones, él no siguió las instrucciones del libro, sino las que estaban apuntadas por Snape en los márgenes.

Snape siempre la acusaba de no tener instinto. Incluso Trelawny decía que era seca y fría. Le faltaba algo de improvisación, realismo?, Era esa la diferencia entre lo que hacían Ignatius y ella?. Él debía tener experiencia en ese trabajo por ser más antiguo… qué daba la experiencia que no daban los libros que ella devoraba?

Quizá debería prestar atención a lo que él hacía? Podría aprender algo de alguien como él… un mago todo músculos y – aparentemente - poco cerebro?

Hoy pondría a prueba esa hipótesis.

Ignatius llegó a las 8:00. Hermione arqueó una ceja al verlo llegar un poco antes que el día anterior. Al llegar fue directo a buscar sus instrumentos.

- _Hola –_ le dijo Hermione cuando llegó a la mesa como primera aproximación.

_- hey – _fue lo único que le dijo. Se quitó la camisa, tal como el día anterior, y sacó de su bolsillo un par de herramientas – Hermione esta vez si las detalló – un cincel y una daga.

Este hombre traía instrumentos propios para trabajar?. Decidió no dar rodeos:

- _No te gusta el instrumental de aquí? _–

_- Qué? Hoy si tienes ganas de hablar? – _le dijo sin levantar la vista del caldero… que ya estaba casi listo para sorpresa de Hermione.

- A_yer no fui muy amable contigo, estaba estresada… era mi primer día. _

_- se notó – _dijo él. Fue al mesón a coger un nuevo caldero y dejar el otro – _te haré un trato. Yo haré los calderos de ambos y tu empiezas directamente con los ingredientes. Te parece?_

_- oye, escucha… de verdad no quiero que tengas que hacer mi parte del trabajo. Ayer fue bastante embarazoso… en realidad me pagaron a mi por tu trabajo. No quiero que vuelva a pasar… no es justo para ti… si pudieras… si… si pudieras decirme cómo lo haces… podría mejorar… puedo aprender._

_- seguro que puedes. Pero no te pongas intensa. Gorbick y yo teníamos el mismo acuerdo sobre los calderos._

_- Era nuevo también? Te asignan siempre a los nuevos? – _dijo con tono de ironía y una sonrisa sarcástica.

Él la miró con la cara un poco inclinada – _Gorbick era mestizo… mitad duende… brazos cortos y muy bajo. Yo era mucho más rápido que él así que hicimos ese arreglo. Los calderos… con un poco de fuerza y esto – _dijo mostrando su cincel- _es pan comido._

Hermione vio como estaba arrancando todo lo pegado de los calderos sin piedad alguna. Rallaba la superficie interna del caldero cuando algo estaba muy adherido.

- _pero así estás dañando el caldero, no? _

Ignatius rió por lo bajo: _Chica, esto no es un caldero de oro – _dijo dando dos golpes en el caldero con su herramienta – _es aluminio… es una basura de caldero… no importan!_

_- Pero… y la alarma de calidad?_

_- jajaja, eso solo es para los ingredientes Hermione… los calderos van directamente a los mezcladores. Si a ellos no les gusta el caldero o lo ven demasiado rallado lo descatalogan y piden uno nuevo._

_- y te lo descontarán a ti del salario!_

_- No. Esos son gastos que la empresa tiene contemplados, por eso usan estos calderos. No preparan poción matalobos aquí, sino poción antiarrugas. Compran una basura de caldero y lo que aguante… aguantó, y cuando se daña, lo reponen. No les importa el trato que les demos. Perderían más dinero pagándonos por limpiar calderos como lo haces tú – _dijo mirando la técnica cuidadosa de Hermione, aprendida en el colegio – _que simplemente comprando uno nuevo – _acababa de terminar con otro caldero y fue a dejarlo.

Hermione entendió lo que Ignatius quería decir. Le parecía un poco vasto y chapucero; pero estaba decidida a aprender mañas. No obstante, ella no solo no tenía semejante cincel para raspar el caldero… tampoco tenía la fuerza de él para hacerlo tan rápido. Quizá el trato era buena idea.

_- De acuerdo Ignatius… todos tuyos – _dijo entregándole el caldero en su mano, que él terminó en dos pasadas de cincel.

- _Bien. Tú busca algo de la mesa y empieza con ello._

Hermione se sentía un poco abochornada por estar siendo supervisada por él. Seguro se reiría de sus lastimeros 7 de control de calidad. Así que decidió coger lo que le había salido mejor: las cucarachas muertas, la nota de instrucciones: separar alas y patas.

Tomó la primera y la sujetó contra la tabla para cortar una pata con la daga. Nada más empezar escuchó: _Así no!_

"Coño!... y esto era lo que mejor me salía" pensó soltando la daga y la cucaracha con una exhalación irritada.

_- Por qué vas a cortar las patas?_

_- Porque tengo que llenar una taza con ellas? – _dijo Hermione en tono de obviedad y cara de "qué coño más voy a hacer?"

- _Si. Pero por qué usas la daga?_

Hermione se puso lo más recta que pudo y con cara y tono de intelectual soltó su rollo: _La daga de plata es el único instrumento que no deja residuos en los ingredientes y por lo tanto es lo único que no los altera y no modifica las pociones que se preparen con ellos._

Ignatius la miró con cara de "tu eres tonta?"

Ella respiró profundo y se dijo: "debes poner de tu parte Hermione… deja el sabelotodismo", entonces dijo_- Cómo quieres que las separe entonces? _

_- Tu mano deja residuos?_

Hermione pensó por un momento… todos los ingredientes se cogían con la mano…

- _Supongo que no._

_- Yo tampoco lo creo… y si los dejan… por lo menos no alteran las pociones o de otro modo ninguna poción serviría nunca._

"Cómo no he notado eso antes?" se preguntó Hermione.

Empezó a arrancar las patas y notó que con sus dedos podía casi desarticularlas… y salían más largas. Además era más rápido.

Se dispuso entonces a arrancar las alas.

_- Pero qué haces? – _dijo Ignatius deteniéndola antes de que hiciera la primera.

- _lo que tu me has dicho!_

_- Yo no te dije que arrancaras las alas!_

_- Las manos no dejan residuos recuerdas? – _dijo Hermione cabreada. Acaso este hombre va a decir primero una cosa y luego otra?

- _si las arrancas con los dedos las vas a arrugar! Eso si debes hacerlo con la daga… para separarlas en láminas finas._

Hermione lo hizo de ese modo y notó que lograba sacar 2 pares de alas… un par largas y un par cortas. Con su antigua técnica las sacaba pegadas unas a otras.

Al terminar obtuvo un 10 en la pesa de calidad. Se sintió hilarante y poderosa.

"Espera!... estoy feliz por saber como descuartizar una cucaracha?"

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba cenando en silencio, junto a sus compañeras de cuarto. Ellas hablaban casi sin respirar y Hermione estaba metida en sus pensamientos. Había oído más _No, Detente, Qué haces, Así no, Te has vuelto loca?, Estás de coña?, No si quieres terminar hoy! _Que en toda su vida.

Eso sin contar las veces que Ignatius solo se reía. En mas de un momento Maxime se acercó hasta ellos para que se callaran y trabajaran.

No obstante, Ignatius lo decía en un tono amable que no la hacía sentir mal. Solo se irritaba por estar siendo corregida… pero aparte de eso nada más.

Había progresado. Ignatius solo tuvo que hacer un par de sus ingredientes – aparte de los calderos – para cumplir objetivos. Y sus controles de calidad: la mayoría 8, unos cuantos 9 y un solo 10… las cucarachas. Es que era lo más fácil.

"Poco a poco" – se dijo. Quizá algún día el acuerdo de reparto de trabajo con Ignatius diera el mismo resultado que con Gorbick… salir más temprano.

Entonces entró una lechuza y se acercó a ella. Traía una carta con la misma letra de ayer.

Nada más identificar la letra de Ron en el sobre, volvió toda la rabia del día anterior como si estuviera a punto de quemarse otra vez el pie.

- _No voy a recibir esa carta. Devuélvela a quién la envió – _dijo a la lechuza, que sufrió la rabia de Hermione y se tuvo que ir sin recompensa. Aquello no pasó desapercibido para Ginny.

Ya en su habitación, Hermione se sentó en su escritorio a terminar los 10 cm de pergamino que la profesora Sprout les había enviado: cómo contrarrestar los efectos del pus de bubotubérculos en la piel. Había leído mucho al respecto durante la semana. Ahora solo tendría que escribirlo.

Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, era increíble lo que estaba haciendo este año escolar. Iba a entregar los 10 cm pedidos por la profesora y nada más, cuando antes hubiera entregado mínimo 40 cm, con una exhausta descripción de todo lo que encontrara en todos los libros que leyera en la biblioteca.

Pero se había propuesto verlo todo desde un punto práctico. Además no tenía tiempo para eso. Había negociado con McGonagal el restringir el uso del giratiempos para asistir a más clases. Ella debía encontrar el tiempo para hacer los deberes y su trabajo sin usar el giratiempos… y así lo estaba haciendo. Tampoco quería tener 40 años cuando el resto de su generación tendría 22.

Se disponía a empezar a escribir cuando se acercó Ginny.

- _Herm, podemos hablar?_

Algo dentro de si le dijo que no sería una grata conversación.

- _Tengo que hacer algo para Herbología Ginny, si puede esperar mejor lo hablamos mañana, te parece?_

_- No creo que deba esperar Herm. _Dijo muy seria la pelirroja.

Hermione veía por donde venía Ginny… cómo podía escapar?. Al llegar a Hogwarts ella había sido la única en mostrarle empatía por lo mal que estaba Ron haciendo las cosas. Sintió que mínimo debía oír lo que quería decirle.

- _Dime._

_- Era de Ron la carta que has devuelto, cierto?_

_- Si. No quiero saber lo que quería decirme._

Ginny suspiró, como armándose de valor para continuar.

_- Ron me ha escrito esta mañana Herm_

_- Que bueno! – _dijo ella, arrepintiéndose de haber permitido empezar la conversación. Los abogados no le gustaban nada.

- _Estaba muy preocupado. Dijo que vuestra conversación había ido realmente mal y que temía que quisieras terminar con él. Le dije que no exagerara… que las parejas solían pelear. Pero al verte devolver su carta… y la cara que tenías… ya no estoy tan segura de lo que le dije._

Hermione parecía estar mirando las paredes de la habitación en lugar de a Ginny mientras le hablaba… como si no estuviera prestando atención.

- _Herm escúchame de verdad o no lo hagas en lo absoluto, como quieras; pero por favor, no aceptes conversar para pasar de todo lo que diga, no soy Luna Lovegood– _dijo Ginny con un tono muy serio.

- _Vale. Elijo no hablar entonces – _y dicho eso se volteó hacia el pergamino de nuevo.

Eso Ginny no se lo esperaba. Sus ojos se abrieron más allá de lo posible ante la sorpresa. Decidió presionar y hacer caso omiso de su ofrecimiento previo.

- _Herm por favor, Ron se siente fatal_

_- Bien que hace. _– contestó aun de espaldas a Ginny.

- _Quiere hablar contigo y disculparse. Quizá lo hacía en esa carta que no has querido recibir._

Por fin Hermione volteó a mirar a Ginny, la rabia volviendo a apoderarse de ella: _- me tiene sin cuidado Ginny. No quiero hablar con él, ni leer sus cartas ni oír sus disculpas. Y me parece fatal que te ponga a ti a hablar en su favor… estás pasando tu la vergüenza de lo que él dijo. _

_- Escucha… ya se que no fue la mejor de su ideas – _Hermione soltó una risa corta de indignación – _pero… Ron nunca ha tenido grandes ideas – _admitió Ginny sonrojándose _– dice las cosas y a veces no piensa antes… pero estoy segura de que te quiere Herm y si dijo semejante… COSA… es porque de verdad te extraña y quiere que estén juntos._

Hermione no sabía si se estaba volviendo demasiado cínica, pero esas palabras no le llegaron ni un milímetro al corazón. Guardó silencio. No tenía nada que decir. Ginny continuó:

_- Acaso tu no le extrañas? – _hubo un silencio tenso.

Hermione se sintió presionada a dar una respuesta positiva. En realidad extrañaba a Ron? No lo sabía.

Le extrañó… si… y deseó con tantas fuerzas que le escribiera o que le diera alguna palabra de apoyo o simplemente un abrazo de ternura que hubiera dado lo que fuera por recibirlos. Pero eso no pasó nunca y ella se acostumbró a su lejanía, a que no se involucrara en nada de su vida, a que no se preocupara, a no contar con él, a pasar por las cosas sin él y siempre sin una palabra de él, sin un abrazo de él.

No.

Ya no le extrañaba.

Lo que extrañaba era tener a alguien que se preocupara por ella. No quería alguien que le resolviera la vida. Ni tenía miedo de estar sola. NO. Quería era saber que contaba con alguien, así no le necesitara, sin importar que en realidad no le pidiera ayuda para nada. Saber que había ALGUIEN era lo que si extrañaba. Y era eso lo que buscaba anoche al esperar en la red flu hasta tan tarde, cansada y con cosas para hacer el día siguiente y a pesar de la demora que tuvo.

Era duro darse cuenta de eso… pero la verdad era que no quería hablar con él… quería hablar con alguien que se preocupara por ella, que demostrara que la quería, que se mostrara interesado. Y Ron no fue esa persona… no era esa persona… y no lo sería.

Hermione vio a Ginny a la cara y notó que aun esperaba su respuesta. Pero no sintió el valor suficiente para decirle todo lo que acababa de pensar.

Decidió ir con una verdad a medias. Los detalles de cómo había degenerado su relación solo concernían a Ron y a ella.

- _Creo que no Ginny. Parece que ya me acostumbré a estar sin él y creo que en vista de lo de ayer… prefiero seguir así._

_- Herm, no digas cosas en medio de la ira. Quizá luego te arrepientas. Todas las parejas pelean. Es normal pelear y tener problemas… pero no hay que dejarse llevar por el momento ni tomar decisiones prematuras._

_- Sabes que esto no es prematuro Ginny. No es la primera pelea, no estamos hablando de que no me ha hablado un día o que no me ha contestado a una carta. Ron ha hecho méritos suficientes para que esto llegara a este punto._

_- No puedo creer que estas diciendo esto Herm. Es decir… se que las cosas estaban mal… ESTÁN mal… pero hasta ahora Ron parece que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Es decir _– el nerviosismo de Ginny era ya patente en sus palabras y el constante movimiento de sus manos – _no escribía… y eso está muy mal… pero si tu tampoco te molestaste nunca ni hiciste un reclamo previo… pues… reconozcamos que Ron no es capaz de darse cuenta de esas cosas por si solo… quizá si no hubieras aguantado tanto… esto no hubiera llegado a este punto… y la explosión no hubiera sido lo que fue. _

_- Ahora es mi culpa por no avisarle que la estaba cagando? – _dijo Hermione flipando ante semejante giro de las cosas.

- _No Herm, no estoy buscando culpables… y menos culpándote a ti… pero si creo que, en general, con las personas, acumular rabias no es bueno._

_- Vale Ginny, pero no es el caso… está bien, quizá lo hicimos mal los dos… pero el caso es que entre los dos o uno solo de los dos, o uno más que otro… nos hemos cargado esta relación. _

_- No digas eso Herm… todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Ron merece una segunda oportunidad… Una relación como la suya merece una segunda oportunidad._

_- No lo sé Ginny – _dijo Hermione. La duda sembrada en su rostro.


	13. Chapter 13

CAP 13

Cómo se termina con tu amor platónico de 6 años?,

Cómo le dices, tras la primera **pelea gorda**, que se terminó?

Y si lo dices… te convierte eso en alguien intolerante?

Cómo estar segura de que estás haciendo lo correcto si es tu primera relación?. No tienes punto de comparación

Cómo sabes que algo es realmente terrible e irrecuperable si no tienes punto de comparación?

Cómo separas lo que a veces esperas de una relación, basado en las historias de "princesa de disney"; de lo que es la realidad?, no existen los eternos príncipes azules?

Deberías esperar a que llegue el príncipe azul? O tratar de cambiar a alguien y transformarle en tu príncipe azul? O resignarte y tolerar lo que sea porque no se debe intentar cambiar a nadie? O tolerar solo ciertas cosas?... y en ese caso… qué cosas se toleran y qué cosas no?

No vacilarías ante la posibilidad de estar perder algo especial por no intentar arreglar las cosas?, por no hacer un esfuerzo **conjunto** en trabajar para arreglar algo?

Y cómo diablos sabes que el esfuerzo será CONJUNTO?

Cómo sabes si la otra persona está de acuerdo en poner su 50% en la relación?

Las relaciones son muy difíciles. Dependen en igual medida de las dos personas involucradas. Hay que tirar ambos de la cuerda hacia el mismo lado. De otro modo, puedes tirar con todas tus fuerzas de ella hacia adelante, que la otra persona tiene la misma capacidad de tirar de su cuerda hacia atrás… y anular por completo todo tu esfuerzo.

Hermione estaba en la sala de los menesteres con todas estas ideas en su cabeza y muchas más.

Se había ido allí para poder adelantar sus deberes sin ser molestada. En la biblioteca Ginny seguro la buscaría. Más aún luego de haber recibido las dos cartas que tenía en sus manos: una de Harry y una de la Sra. Weasley… ambas escritas en el estilo de sus remitentes, pero básicamente conteniendo lo mismo:

"Sois la pareja más esperada por todos, todas las parejas pelean, hay que aprender a convivir"

Esas tres frases eran impepinables, y aunque muy probablemente fueron escritas sin conocer del todo la situación… eran suficientes para, por lo menos, pensárselo.

No lo creen?

Hermione no podía evitar molestarse porque, gracias a Ron, ahora todos sabían sobre su pelea.

Hay algo peor que la familia involucrada en peleas de pareja?

Y por qué todos parecían estar a favor de que continuaran?

Anoche, luego de hablar con Ginny, Hermione empezó a dudar, pero había pensado seguir adelante y terminar con Ron. Las cartas de Harry y la Sra. Weasley eran jugar sucio? Creía que si.

Estaba dudando de su propio juicio. En ese momento extrañó más que nunca poder hablar con su madre y oír su opinión, porque al parecer todas las amistades que tenían ella y Ron eran en conjunto

No eran opiniones objetivas: Harry y Ginny habían vivido también esos 6 años platónicos y ahora les costaba asumir que las cosas se fueran a terminar. Y la Sra. Weasley, que la trataba como a una hija más, desde hacía ya tiempo veía a Hermione como una nuera a entrenar.

No sabía qué hacer.

Así que empezó con su tarea de pociones.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione estaba de ronda nocturna ese día, junto con los prefectos Pansy Parkinson de Slytherin, Ernie McMillan de Hufflepuff y Anthony Goldstein de Ravenclaw, Severus Snape,

A Hermione le correspondía vigilar ese día la segunda planta y las mazmorras. Estaba dando ya la 5ta vuelta. Lo único llamativo hasta entonces fue que al pasar frente al baño de Myrtle la llorona, Peeves estaba arrojándole cacahuates a Myrtle, quien de tanto llorar acabó por zambullirse desesperada en uno de los lavabos causando una leve inundación. Tuvo que emplear un hechizo para secar sus zapatos y calcetines.

Estaba ahora caminando por las mazmorras, su varita encendida, y cuando pasó frente al despachho del profesor Sanpe vio que la puerta se abría y segundos después se cerraba nuevamente.

Se acercó lentamente y decidió esperar. Se oía el movimiento de botellas y frascos desde afuera.

Luego de 5 minutos, se volvió a abrir la puerta. Pero esta vez no cerró. Hermione estaba frente a la puerta abierta de par en par, pero solo podía ver el interior de la oficina de Snape.

Sintió algo familiar para ella, como una presencia ante ella que aun así no podía ver.

Extendió su mano y tiró de lo que tocó para descubrir a Ginny.

- _Gyn! – _dijo Hermione sorprendida y con los ojos completamente abiertos

- _Shhh Herm, habla bajo por favor – _contestó la pelirroja mirando a ambos lados del largo pasillo _– apaga eso – _dijo señalando la varita de Hermione y ella lo hizo.

_- Qué diablos…?_

- _Herm, por favor, ahora no. Luego te explico_

_- Estas robando algo a Snape? – _su tono de voz en parte incrédulo y en parte reproche.

- _No eres la más adecuada para criticarme! – _replicó Ginny mirándola de modo acusatorio.

_- No me vengas con eso. Qué estás buscando? Que te expulsen?_

_- Herm, hablamos luego _– y volviéndose a colocar la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, se marchó.

Qué podía estar buscando Ginny en el despacho de Snape? Qué podía ser tan importante para arriesgarse a ser expulsada?. Nada podía valer eso pensó Hermione. Y por qué Harry le daría la capa de invisibilidad a Ginny para algo así? La capa podía serle muy útil a Harry en su entrenamiento como auror.

_- Lumos_

A la derecha de Hermione estaba Severus Snape.

A Hermione casi se le para el corazón de la impresión.

- _Es su nueva costumbre deambular por los pasillos en la oscuridad Sta Granger? – _dijo Snape examinándola de arriba a abajo.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Estaba paralizada. Desvió sus ojos al frente y lo que vio solo hizo la sensación mucho peor.

Ginny no había cerrado la puerta del despacho.

- _Ha pasado por la segunda planta ya o ha estado aquí toda la noche pretendiendo trabajar?_

_- He pasado ya 5 veces profesor. No pude evitar la pelea entre Myrtle y Peeves que causó la inundación _– respondió Hermione tratando de no sonar culpable o intranquila.

Snape asintió levemente, pero no dejó de observarla inquisidoramente.

Hermione solo deseaba que hubiera algún modo de cerrar el despacho sin que Snape lo notara o que simplemente él se marchara sin ver la puerta abierta.

Pero eso no iba a suceder.

No.

Snape pronto notó el nerviosismo de Hermione y dirigió su vista al mismo punto que ella observaba. Su ceño fruncido como solo él podía hacerlo. Volvió a mirarla a ella con el rostro lleno de sed de castigo:

- _Haciendo poción multijugos otra vez? _

"Mierda!... ahora si que estoy jodida" – pensó Hermione cerrando sus ojos en un gesto de condena inevitable ante sus antecedentes de robo al despacho del profesor.

Snape entró en su despacho, vio a ambos lados e hizo un gesto de entrada a Hermione, quien se apresuró a seguirle.

Con una sola mirada Snape notó lo que faltaba en su almacén. Volteó lentamente a ver a Hermione, y dijo en un tono de voz calmado y venenoso

- _Polvo de alas de escarabajo – _luego de un momento continuó – _es que ni Ud. Ni su novio son capaces de conseguir el ingrediente básico de la poción anticonceptiva Sta Granger, que ahora deben robarla de mi almacén?_

Hermione enrojeció violentamente. La vergüenza no le dejaba respirar. Mantenía la vista al suelo viéndose los zapatos. Seguro la expulsarían. Qué haría ahora?

Luego de unos minutos, en los que Hermione no levantó ni un segundo sus ojos Snape dijo:

- _100 puntos menos para Gryffindor y detención, mañana a las 8 aquí._


	14. Chapter 14

CAP 14:

Hermione volvió a su habitación llena de rabia y vergüenza. Fue directo a la cama de Ginny y puso un hechizo muffliato. Sin mucha delicadeza sacudió a Ginny para despertarla:

_- Gyn… despierta coño!_

Ginny dio un pequeño salto ante la abrupta interrupción de sueño: _- que… pero que… deja… qué pasa Herm? Por qué haces esto?_

_- Te quiero bien despierta, me oyes? - _dijo Hermione sin soltarle el brazo y sentándose en el borde de la cama – _ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué diablos hacías robando polvo de alas de escarabajo en el despacho de Snape!... te has vuelto loca acaso!... sabes lo que has conseguido?_

_- Calma Herm… es que no se consigue… tengo semanas buscándolo! Era el único modo. Fue lo único que se nos ocurrió!_

_- Y tenías que elegir mi puta noche de vigilancia en las mazmorras para hacerlo! Maldita sea Ginny! – _Hermione dio un golpe de rabia en la cama de Ginny

_- Deja el escándalo Herm!... no es para tanto… no es la primera vez que sacamos algo de su despacho. Pasaran días hasta que note lo que le falta y jamás sabrá quien fue – _dijo Ginny tratando de calmar a Hermione, pero lo único que consiguió fue irritarla más

_- Ja! Pues que plan tan maravilloso!... lo vuestro es de familia o qué?_

_- Qué dices?_

_- Que no cerraste la puerta del despacho Ginny! – _la pelirroja abrió los ojos de par en par al oír eso y se llevó las manos a la boca - _Y justo después que te fuiste llegó Snape y ahora creé que fui yo… YO JUSTAMENTE… Ha restado 100 puntos a Gryffindor y estoy castigada._

_- Oh Herm, lo siento tanto. No pensé…. No se cómo no me di cuenta…_

_- Y no solo eso… notó inmediatamente lo que faltaba y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacer comentarios denigrantes. _

_- No hay nada denigrante en tomar precauciones – _dijo Ginny reivindicándose

- _Por supuesto que no… lo que si es denigrante es no ocuparse de un modo LEGAL de esas precauciones… ROBAR INGREDIENTES GINNY?... Creí que erais más concientes! – _Hermione se llevó las manos a la frente en un gesto cansado, ladeando la cabeza.

_- Herm… no sabes lo que estás diciendo._

_- Ah no?... explícame! – _la exigencia plasmada en su rostro – _porque estaría bien saber por qué voy a cumplir un castigo injustamente y por qué tendré que explicar a nuestros compañeros de casa, cómo en una noche perdí 100 puntos del esfuerzo de todos!_

_- Lo siento Herm! De verdad. Pero me asusté cuando me quitaste la túnica al salir del despacho de Snape! Olvidé todo luego de eso… solo pensé en salir de ahí cuanto antes. _

_- Por qué Ginny? por qué en mi turno? Ya contabas con que te encubriera?_

_- NO!, por Merlín… qué dices? – _Ginny se sentía mal por el resultado de sus actos – _era una buena opción simplemente! Tenía que ser una noche en que Snape estuviera de turno y yo no… solo eso. Que tú estuvieras en las mazmorras ha sido casualidad. No pensé que fuera a suceder esto_

_- No era más fácil ir y comprarlos Uds mismos?. Buscar en más de un sitio?_

_- Herm… no se consigue… desde hace meses – _Ginny enrojeció – _He agotado lo que tenía en casa… y… pues no podía seguir sin tomarla – _paró un momento para tragar saliva – _Hemos estado usando condones – _dijo Ginny con un tono de voz como si hablara de lazo del diablo.

- _Pues haber seguido con eso!... Funcionan perfectamente! – _dijo Hermione irritada nuevamente. No querer usar condones le parecía una excusa demasiado patética para justificar el castigo que tendría que sufrir por encubrirla – _Y que coño es eso de las últimas dos semanas?... las últimas dos semanas hemos estado aquí Ginny! … no hay modo de que lograras meter aquí a Harry sin que lo hubiéramos notado!_

_- Ah Herm, por favor _– cansancio en su súplica –_ Harry no ha entrado… yo he salido._

_- PERO QUÉ ME ESTÁS CONTANDO GINNY?... has salido del colegio?... estás buscando que te expulsen?_

_- Hermione cálmate, así no podemos seguir hablando… _

Hermione exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Esto era increíble. Pero ciertamente estaba perdiendo los papeles. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Le parecía todo tan surrealista que no sabía si creerlo o tratar de rodar… seguro estaba en su cama durmiendo teniendo una pesadilla… si caía se despertaba seguro.

Pasados unos minutos de respiración agitada se calmó y volvió a abrir los ojos.

_- Cuéntamelo - _y decidió guardar silencio hasta oír toda la historia de su amiga.

- _Me he estado viendo con Harry en Hogsmeade. Salgo por el pasadizo secreto tras la estatua de la bruja jorobada con la capa de invisibilidad y estamos juntos en Las Tres Escobas._

_- Las tres escobas es un bar Ginny._

Ginny vio a Hermione con cara de "eres tonta?" y dado que Hermione seguía sin decir nada y sin entender agregó:

- _En los pisos superiores tienen habitaciones Herm. Igual en Cabeza de Puerco, pero ahí no vamos porque Aberfoth podría sospechar._

Hermione sintió que su vida era un bucle. Igual que durante la guerra ella luchaba y otros aparecieron esperando hijos… ahora ella estudiaba y trabajaba para poder seguir buscando a sus padres y los demás… echaban un polvo

"Maravilloso!" – pensó irónicamente. Pero se quedó en silencio un momento para recuperar la compostura y preguntar:

- _Por qué robar Ginny? ya no somos niños tratando de entrar a la sala común de Slytherin. Qué tienen de malo los condones?_

Ginny suspiró. Se sentía incómoda dando tantas explicaciones, pero después del resultado de su incursión en el despacho de Snape, Hermione tenía derecho a una explicación.

- _La última vez a Harry se le rompió el condón Herm – _dijo Ginny avergonzada y sonrojándose violentamente.

Hermione no sabía que decir. Desde luego sonaba a algo preocupante. Ginny estaba en el colegio… un percance de esos podía resultar en que sus padres tuvieran un disgusto que les causara un infarto cuando pasaran 9 meses… o peor… que la expulsaran del colegio.

_- Pero afortunadamente nada pasó – _hizo una pausa y siguió – _tengo mi ciclo en este momento – _sonrió para si misma la pelirroja.

_- Deben tener más cuidado Ginny_

_- Ya lo sé Herm, créeme. Ni Harry ni yo queremos formar parte de la solución a la escasez de población mágica ahora mismo – _dijo Ginny riendo solo un poco y Hermione se unió – _por eso estoy tan paranoica… necesito tomar la poción… no me siento suficientemente segura con eso._

Hermione pensó en explicarle que, bien usados los condones eran seguros. Pero se lo pensó mejor. No serviría de nada. Ginny no dejaba de ser alguien que siempre ha vivido en un entorno mágico. Era comprensible, desde un punto de vista humano, que no se fiara de aquello que en realidad no conocía. Decidió dejarlo de ese tamaño. NO había modo de arreglar ese entuerto.

- _Merlin Ginny… esto ha sido muy arriesgado, a la vista están las consecuencias. Snape se va a ensañar conmigo!... me sorprende que no me llevara directamente a la oficina de McGonagall pidiendo que me echaran inmediatamente._

_- Lo siento mucho Herm… de verdad nunca pretendí salpicarte con esto, pero no tenía otra opción – _auténtico arrepentimiento y vergüenza en su rostro.

Hermione sintió que por lo menos Ginny estaba acojonada por lo que había hecho, así que decidió dar otra vuelta al tema:

_- Y cómo que no se consigue el polvo de alas de escarabajos?_

_- No lo sé. Pero es así… ninguna de las chicas lo ha conseguido tampoco – _dijo señalando a las compañeras durmientes –_ Algunas empiezan a tener problemas de abstinencia – _Ginny rio al igual que Hermione.

_- Como exageras – _dijo Hermione entre risas superficiales negando levemente con la cabeza

- _Lo he dicho en tono de broma Herm, pero en realidad no exagero. No sé cómo tú y Ron habéis aguantado tanto tiempo._

Hermione se sintió tensa. Ella, en ese segundo, ya había pensado en unas 20 razones de por qué han aguantado. Si le daban tiempo las quintuplicaba.

Pero no le parecía adecuado discutirlas con la hermana de su novio. Visto cómo estaban las cosas… era imposible predecir la respuesta de Ginny.

Se mostraría comprensiva como con cualquier otra compañera de habitación que le hiciera una confidencia? O se pondría en plan juez? O en plan consejera?

No lo sabía.

Y tampoco quería averiguarlo. Así que decidió evadir la casi-pregunta de Ginny, que aun la miraba esperando respuesta.

_- Pues será que hay personas más libidinosas que otras – _dijo y se quedó tan anchasin pensar en todas las posibles implicaciones de su respuesta.

Ginny meditó un segundo la respuesta de Hermione y luego dijo:

_- Nunca pensé en Ron como alguien con problemas de libido – _la intriga la consumía

- _Yo no he dicho que sea él – _dijo Hermione bajando los ojos arrepentida de decir tal cosa a la hermana de Ron. Le costaba separar a Ginny-amiga de Ginny-hermana de Ron.

Al parecer a ella también le pasaba lo mismo. Un día le decía que Ron debía cambiar y que se portaba como un imbécil y al otro día estaba abogando para que ella le diera otra oportunidad.

Quién la entiende?

Súbitamente, Hermione se vio asaltada por todas las ideas sueltas que estuvieron rondando su mente esa tarde.

Ginny observaba a Hermione y pensaba en lo que estaban conversando. Acabó por decir:

- _Ya llegará el momento._

_- Supongo – _fue lo único que pudo agregar Hermione.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hermione estaba dando vueltas en la cama. Se sentía estresada por toda la situación con Ron.

Resultaba agotador estar constantemente pensando en ello, pero aun así no podía evitarlo. Debía tomar una decisión y aun no lo había hecho… en ese momento algo hizo click en su mente: "Podemos tratar de evitar tomar decisiones y no hacer nada, pero incluso eso es una decisión".

Si no hacía nada… estaba decidiendo continuar con la relación?

Ron sabía que la situación era grave… se notaba en que hubiera recurrido incluso a su madre…

Por más que lo pensaba eso le parecía absolutamente patético. E infantil e insoportable.

Pero por mucho que fuera patente que las cosas estaban mal, aun no habían terminado.

Incluso desde antes de la última pelea pensaba mucho en cómo habían cambiado las cosas… siempre de mal en peor. La verdad es que Hermione tenía meses invirtiendo una cantidad de energía impensable en meditar sobre lo mal que iba su relación. Una energía que necesitaba para otras cosas claramente. El ejemplo perfecto era ese momento: seguía sin poder dormir y al día siguiente le esperaba un castigo que sería cualquier cosa menos leve.

No podía seguir así. Fijó sus ojos en el sitio de Ginny. Ahí estaba su lechuza.

Entonces lo decidió.

Se levantó y fue a su escritorio, cogió pluma, tintero y un pergamino.

Escribió en letra firme y clara: "_Se acabó"_


	15. Chapter 15

CAP 15:

Hermione se sentía revitalizada luego de dormir. Nada más despachar la lechuza se durmió.

Bajó al gran comedor esa mañana, primero que todos como de costumbre, e inmediatamente llegó la lechuza con su copia de _El Profeta._ Las mismas noticias de siempre con matices nuevos.

Hermione desayunaba una empanada de calabaza y café mientras leía las noticias. Cualquiera que la veía pensaría que estaba loca nada más por verle la cara:

**Más de la mitad de la población mágica comprendida entre menores de 15 años y mayores de 65 años. Predicciones de la extinción de la población mágica.**

"Maravilloso!... Adivinación en frases dramáticas es el modo de exponer un problema real?... Seguro el estilo lo sugirió Trelawney" – sus cejas arqueadas y haciendo movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

**Se suspenden las becas para Estudios Superiores. Se destinan los 500.000 galeones ahorrados a cuidados pediátricos de San Mungo y pociones de esterilidad.**

"Estos lo tienen todo planificado, no? – Pensó irónicamente – Quién va a atender a los niños en las unidades pediátricas y tratar la infertilidad si nadie estudia cómo hacerlo?... Esta gente piensa con el culo?"

**Los medimagos de la sala de partos de San Mungo son destinados por el Director del hospital a tratamiento de fertilidad.**

"No creo que les molestara… parece que les subirán el sueldo" – pensó levantando la ceja.

**El Wizengamot aumenta a dos años la condena en Azkaban por aborto.**

"MIERDA… se les ha ido la mano" – pensó con verdadero asombro y preocupación.

**El Ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, en apoyo al Programa de Fomento de Natalidad, ha aumentado a 60 galeones mensuales la inscripción de las parejas.**

Soltó una risa por lo bajo - "Esto es la bomba!… yo gano 24 galeones al mes por trabajar sin parar - y ya es un buen sueldo - y te dan 60 si te inscribes para tener hijos… COJONUDO".

La ironía corría a toda velocidad por sus venas en ese momento - "Así se fomenta el trabajo, no?, luego, cuando tengan que mantener al hijo, será más fácil volverse a inscribir en el programa para tener otro!... es más… para qué vamos a trabajar después de una guerra?... si trabajar cansa que no veas!"

Dejó el periódico. Aquello fue demasiado.

Por lo menos habían dejado de contar los muertos y desaparecidos de la guerra. Leer eso siempre la deprimía. No sólo por pensar en los amigos que murieron, sino por darse cuenta que gente como sus padres, que estaban perdidos, no serían contados en las estadísticas jamás.

Al levantar la vista del diario se puso pálida. Un par de ojos oscuros estaban fijos en ella, viéndola desde la mesa de profesores. Eso le recordó que le esperaba un inmerecido, irritante y absurdo castigo.

Se terminó el café y se dirigió a la biblioteca, aun era pronto y podría hacer los deberes de herbología que debía entregar inmediatamente... era la primera clase del día.

Quién hubiera pensado que Hermione terminaría haciendo los deberes justo antes de la clase?

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de una mañana bastante normal para Hermione, ya estaba almorzando. Había asistido a clases teóricas de Herbología, usado el giratiempos para estar al mismo tiempo en Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y luego volver a la línea temporal para entrar a transformaciones. Luego de comer: Pociones teoría y práctica… giratiempos… Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras teoría y práctica.

De pronto entraron Ginny y las chicas en el Gran Comedor:

_- Ese murciélago cabrón! – _dijo Ginny al dejarse caer en la silla ruidosamente – _No puedo creer que me alegrara porque sobreviviera a la guerra!_ – las demás tenían un rostro serio y de comprensión.

Evidentemente Ginny había tenido pociones en la mañana. Hermione recordó su castigo tragando grueso. Ni siquiera podía esperar que Snape estuviera de buen humor.

_- Sobredosis de Snape? – _le preguntó dando por sentado que la respuesta sería positiva

- _No sé si lo harta que estoy de él tiene una categoría definible Herm – _dijo la pelirroja exhalando de modo cansado.

- _Qué les ha hecho? – _preguntó Hermione viendo al resto de las chicas.

- _Pues… básicamente a nosotras nada. Se lo ha hecho a Ginny – _contestó Parvatti.

Hermione miró a Ginny, que se había lanzado a comer en silencio, en espera de alguna explicación. Ojalá Snape mejorara el carácter durante la tarde o a las 8pm desearía no haber vuelto a Hogwarts y haber aceptado la oferta del Ministerio de dar sus estudios por terminado.

Luego de un momento en el que nadie habló Ginny empezó:

_- Es un cabrón… no tiene otro nombre! – _dijo como si fuera una cosa obvia y todo el mundo coincidiera – _No se cómo lo ha hecho pero es un maldito cabrón!_

_- Ginny, me estás asustando. Recuerda que tengo detención con él hoy! – _No quería mencionar sus clases porque las otras notarían lo del giratiempos. Pero el además tener clase de Pociones solo la estaba poniendo más nerviosa

Ginny miró a Hermione como tratando de decirle algo sin palabras. Su mirada mostraba ira y cansancio. Desvió los ojos hacia las otras chicas indicando que "frente a ellas no".

Lavender tomó la palabra:

- _La ha utilizado como probadora de veritaserum._

A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos.

- _No puede ser! El uso de veritaserum está restringido para el Ministerio de Magia! Eso solo lo hizo la rana lazuda de Umbridge escudada en ser parte del Ministerio!_

_- Así fue como empezó la clase! –_ Ginny empezó a forzar la voz para imitar el tono y sinuosidad con que hablaba Snape _– "Tres gotas son suficientes para hacer que el bebedor escupa todos sus secretos más ocultos y forzarle a que responda con la verdad a cualquier pregunta que se le haga. Pero con una gota se pueden obtener resultados parciales interesantes y permitidos por la ley!"_

Hermione vio a Ginny y casi pudo leer su pensamiento. Si Ginny tomó veritaserum pudo haber confesado la incursión en su despacho.

- _Por qué tú? – _le preguntó viéndola a los ojos. Una conversación silenciosa sobre el accidente de su despacho se desarrollaba en los gestos de sus caras.

- _No lo sé. No se cómo lo hizo! Maldito cabrón! – _su voz llena de rabia.

- _Por qué la bebiste? Te has vuelto loca? Te hubieras inventado cualquier cosa para no beberla! – _dijo Hermione

- _La hizo beberla antes de decir lo que era – _Parvati respondió por ella.

Hermione cerró los ojos en gesto de derrota.

_- Lo extraño y lo que hizo todo tan terrible, fue lo que le preguntó _– agregó Lavender – _a mi me parece que incluso lo puedes acusar con McGonagall… es un pervertido!_

Ginny solo negó con la cabeza. Hermione perdió el hilo de la conversación en ese punto. Esperaba que Snape le hubiera preguntado directamente por el robo. Eso difícilmente podría ser considerado como "tema pervertido"

- _Qué le preguntó? – _dijo Hermione

Ginny enrojeció y sintió que no podía más con eso. Dejó el almuerzo a la mitad y se marchó. Hermione la siguió con los ojos. Si Ginny había confesado… ella seguiría castigada?

Al alejarse un poco, empezaron Parvati y Lavender a hablar atropellándose la una a la otra, casi como compitiendo por ver quién podía decir mayor parte de la historia, el tono de cotilleo indiscutible y los gestos que acompañaban a las frases más bien sensacionalistas: (lectoras… imaginad)

_- a esta hora ya lo sabe casi todo el colegio Hermi!_

_- Cómo no has oído nada?_

_- a mi me lo contó una chica de nuestra casa_

_- yo lo oí en el baño. Las Slytherin no paraban de reír_

- Luego de hacerla beber la poción empezó a preguntar cosas de índole sexual

Hermione casi se atragantó con el postre, las varitas de regaliz eran peligrosas en ese sentido… podías respirarlas en lugar de tragarlas en un momento de risa o susto.

_- Más bien de prevención _

_- Si, Anticoncepción, sabes_

_- Si, cierto_

"Al parecer Ginny no confesó" – pensó Hermione.

_- Bueno… le preguntó de todo. A algunas cosas Ginny lograba resistirse a contestar, pero Snape le daba la vuelta a la pregunta _

_- Y ella acababa contestando._

_- Incluso si Ginny se resistía mucho a algo en concreto, Snape reformulaba todo para que la respuesta fuera si o no… y ella contestaba_

_- Si… contestaba_

_- Merlín… la cantidad de información que le sacó!_

_- El veritaserum funciona de verdad!_

_- Imagínate que te pregunten con cuánta frecuencia bebes la poción anticonceptiva!_

_- Espera… a esa no contestó!_

_- Es verdad!... se resistió… pero Snape le preguntó si la había bebido el primer día del mes_

_- Y ella dijo que SI_

_- Y luego si la bebió el día 2_

_- Y el 3_

_- Y el 4_

_- Y siempre dijo que SI_

_- Ginny debe estar engañando a Harry con alguien en Hogwarts_

_- Pero nadie sabe aun con quien_

_- Todos tratan de averiguarlo_

_- Si… Todos!_

Hermione estaba mareándose con lo que estaba oyendo… y por el modo de hablar de ese par. Pero aun faltaba más…

_- Lo peor no es eso_

_- NO. Lo peor es que luego le preguntó si había probado otros métodos_

_- Y ella dijo que SI. Pero luego dijo que no a que fueran métodos mágicos!_

_- Entonces todos creemos que con quien engañe a Harry tiene que ser hijo de Muggles._

_- Tiene que serlo. Al parecer Ginny está bastante informada_

_- Y Snape debe estarlo también para saber qué preguntar. A fin de cuentas… él soltaba la información y Ginny respondía en monosílabos._

_- Si._

_- Si._

_- Le preguntó sobre la marcha atrás_

_- Si, sobre el coitus interruptus_

_- Acabar fuera_

_- Y dijo que SI_

_- Le preguntó si su novio controlaba bien el momento_

_- Eso según que fue espantoso _

_- Creían que Ginny iba a tener un accidente cerebrovascular en ese momento de lo roja que se puso_

_- Y casi se resiste a contestar_

_- Casi_

_- Pero no pudo_

_- Dijo que NO –_ las dos se partieron de risa.

Hermione flipaba. "Se supone que ÉSTAS son amigas?"

- _Pero nadie sabe ahora si esa respuesta era basada en Harry o a quien usa para engañar a Harry_

_- Yo creo que se refería en eso a Harry… Snape le preguntó por su novio… y su novio es Harry… había bebido veritaserum, no podía mentir!_

_- Pero y si los dos son sus novios?_

_- No lo sé. También pudo ser que ese momento en que se puso roja fuera porque no sabía de cuál contestar._

_- A lo mejor uno controla y el otro no_

_- Puede ser._

_- Harry controlará? – _se echaron a reír.

Y LUEGO CONTINUARON:

_- Cuando le preguntó si sabían usar los condones nadie entendió bien. _

_- Bueno, más bien pocos entendieron._

_- Yo solo entendí que hablaban de las fundas de pollas que usa Padma cuando lo dijeron en la Sala común. No sabía que se llamaban condones._

_- Yo tampoco._

_- A esta hora ya todos deben saberlo!_

_- Y deben estar riéndose de lo que respondió Ginny_

_- Si. Se han de estar partiendo_

_- Dijo que CREÍA QUE NO. Y luego Snape preguntó si se le había roto alguno y ella dijo que SI._

_- Yo no sabía que se podían romper._

_- Ni yo. Pero qué podías esperar de algo Muggle?_

Hermione miró a Parvatti en claro modo de reproche cuando dijo eso. Parvatti lo notó y decidió diluir el golpe:

- _Bueno, pobre Ginny. Yo me moriría de vergüenza si me pasara algo así._

_- Y yo – _dijo Lavender.

- _Hay que apoyarla – _dijo Parvatti y Lavender asintió.

A Hermione nunca unos comentarios le habían parecido tan falsos. Casi tenía la boca abierta de lo increíble que le parecía la situación.

- _Podéis usar vuestras 30 monedas de plata, comprarle algo lindo y darle dos besos – _dijo Hermione en tono irónico, que el par de tontas no supo captar.

- _Podemos gastar más de 30 sickles entre las dos – _Lavender miraba a Parvatti pensándose la idea.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se llevó la mano al puente nasal presionándolo con dos dedos. "Estas chicas merecen el premio a la idiota soberana del año" – pensó.

Se sentía ahogada de tanto chismorreo, se levantó para marcharse

- _Debo terminar algo chicas, hasta luego. _Pero en ese momento se apareció un elfo doméstico del colegio frente a ella. Se tuvo que detener súbitamente.

El elfo traía un gran ramo de flores… y era para ella… y traía una nota.

Ya sabéis de quién era la letra en el sobre.

- _Devuélvelo – _dijo Hermione. El peso que se había quitado de encima anoche cayó encima de ella de un golpe.

- _Sta. No puedo. Lo ha traído un elfo y lo dejó diciendo que le pertenecía a Ud. Ya se marchó, no sabemos dónde._

Hermione suspiró, con un movimiento de varita lo hizo desaparecer y se marchó.

Lavender y Parvatti cuchicheaban entre si.


	16. Chapter 16

CAP 16:

Hermione encontró a Ginny en su habitación antes de ir a clases.

- _Gyn… lo siento mucho – _estaba acostada en su cama y mirando al techo a punto fijo. Hermione se sentó a un lado de ella y le tomó la mano.

_- Esto es horrible – _dijo luego de un minuto – _No se cómo lo hizo Herm, pero estoy segura que sabía lo del polvo de alas de escarabajo – _volteó a mirar a Hermione -_ Tu se lo dijiste?_

_- No Ginny. Ni una palabra. Cuando me castigó estaba muda de la vergüenza y la impresión… ni que hubiera querido lo hubiera hecho… y no te hubiera ás lo haría. Si me expulsaban a mi, podría usar la oferta del Ministerio y dar por terminados mis estudios. Si te expulsan a ti no había opciones _

_- Gracias Herm – _hubo un momento de silencio más en el cual Ginny volvió a quedar con la mirada perdida – _pero a pesar que lo sabe, PORQUE ESTOY SEGURA DE ELLO, no me ha expulsado… ni a ti. Aunque visto lo que ha hecho… preferiría la expulsión._

_- No digas eso Gyn_

_- Es así Herm… no has visto cómo hablan?... esto es horrible! Incluso creen que engaño a Harry!... y no puedo decir nada a mi favor porque sería confesar que salgo del castillo y me expulsarían_

Hermione guardó un silencio de concesión. Era cierto, si Gyn explicaba lo de Harry… McGonagall la expulsaría.

- _No sé si debería ir a quejarme de ese interrogatorio con la directora. Snape ha pasado los límites._

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Si Snape sabía que había sido ella la del robo… una conversación con la directora implicaría que él largaría toda la verdad. Robo a las habitaciones personales de los profesores era una falta grave. También la expulsarían.

El muy cabrón había sabido cómo hacerla.

Ahí se dio cuenta de todo.

_- Gyn, es eso!_

_- Qué? Que lo hable con McGonagall?_

_- NO!, no, ni se te ocurra!, Snape lo ha hecho de un modo humillante y públicamente sin opción a que te quejes, a que busques ayuda, ni que puedas argumentar a tu favor para no sufrir el chismorreo de los pasillos del colegio._

_- Es tan… tan…_

_- Slytherin… lo sé._

_- Si – _dijo Ginny resignada.

- _Sé que es difícil Gyn, pero tienes que tratar de olvidarlo_

_- No creo que los demás me lo pongan fácil!_

_- Durará hasta que llegue un chisme nuevo que les entretenga – _explicó Hermione, recordando el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre el trio amoroso Harry Potter/Hermione Granger /Victor Krum

_- Espero que sea pronto – _dijo Ginny sin muchas esperanzas

- _Quizá hoy mismo. Aun tengo mi castigo esta tarde. A saber lo que sale de eso!_

Ginny la miró con el rostro casi sin expresión: - _Suerte Herm… y perdona lo que sea que pase._

Hermione solo asintió y se marchó… tenía clase de pociones-giratiempos-defensa contra las artes oscuras.

Sería un día muy largo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En las prácticas de pociones Snape estaba particularmente ácido. Debían preparar Fluido explosivo. No paraba de amenazar a los estudiantes para que no volaran las mazmorras enteras con acciones estúpidas. Dijo – dirigiendo sus ojos a Neville – que si alguien no se sentía capaz, era preferible que ni empezara a hacer la poción, en beneficio de la seguridad de todos. Incluso Hermione pensó que Neville debía abstenerse de hacer esa poción. Incluso en todos los libros estaban citados todos los terribles accidentes que sucedían al no ser cuidadoso con la preparación.

Hermione tenía todo, los instrumentos e ingredientes en su mesa, pero igualmente estaba nerviosa. El ingrediente inflamable de la poción estaba en un frasco marcado como tal: "ingrediente explosivo", escrito en la letra apretada y elegante del profesor de pociones. Se podía utilizar el cuerno, la cola, o el fluido de un Erumpent.

A Neville Longbottom, Snape le desapareció el caldero y lo expulsó del salón solo por coger con una sola mano el frasco del ingrediente explosivo. Estaba claro que si Neville no entendía indirectas, él se las dejaría bien claras. El profesor no se lo pensaría dos veces en suspender una poción para evitar una catástrofe.

Hermione tragó grueso y leyó las instrucciones. El libro decía: "Agregue una unidad de ingrediente explosivo luego de haber cocido bien el resto de componentes. El ingrediente que elija debe estar en perfecta capacidad de diluirse con el resto de la mezcla sin removerla". La poción perfecta debía ser amarillo canario.

Hermione se sentía tensa, se permitió un momento para pensar.

Usar el fluido del Erumpent era lo más fácil para que se diluyera solo en el líquido, pero el frasco que tenían no contenía ningún líquido. Solo un cuerno y una cola.

El fluido de Erumpent se acumulaba en la quinta cavidad del corazón del animal, circulando en un sistema circulatorio paralelo a la sangre. Y no tenían el corazón del Erumpent.

Opción FLUIDO: descartada

"Mierda" – pensó.

Si usaba el cuerno del Erumpent tendría que molerlo cuidadosamente en granos tan finos que se disuelvan por sí solos en la mezcla… debía estar perfecto.

"En el trabajo nunca he molido algo que me diera un 10" – pensó Hermione – Al moler el cuerno de dragón sacó 8 en la pesa de calidad… y 8 no era perfecto. Además recordó los golpes en el mortero que le dio al cuerno de dragón para obtener ese 8 – uno de los momentos en que Ignatius solo se limitó a reírse de ella – Eso no podía hacerlo con cuerno del Erumpent… explotarían todos al primer golpe.

Opción CUERNO: descartada.

Si usaba la cola, tendría que arrancarle cada pelo, UNO POR UNO, y luego cortarlos finamente, agregar los trozos en solución absorbente, dejarlo reposar 20 minutos y luego colar la solución agregándola a la poción, teniendo cuidado de que ni un trozo de pelo pasara a la mezcla. Si caía un trozo, este no se disolvería y explotarían.

Debía ser muy cuidadosa. Ella podía ser cuidadosa. Además era la única opción que le quedaba… tendría que usar la cola del Erumpent.

El único problema, era que tardaría mucho… quizá no terminaba la poción… debía tratar de ir rápido en la primera fase.

La primera parte de la poción resultó fácil… ganó algo de tiempo en el manejo de ingredientes – algo de eficiencia había ganado en su fin de semana demoledor en el Salón de Madamme Primpernelle – entonces, mientras cocía la mezcla a fuego lento, empezó a sacarle los pelos a la cola de Erumpent con una pequeña pinza de plata.

Era como sacarse las cejas.

Snape iba mesa por mesa vigilando concienzudamente. El menor movimiento de mano era motivo para desaparecer un caldero y expulsar al estudiante con una gran T de Troll como calificación.

Al arrancar un pelo especialmente profundo, Hermione notó que salió una gota de un líquido amarillento.

Al verlo, la mente de Hermione empezó a trabajar rápidamente. No era sangre. La sangre del Erumpent era color violeta. En cambio el fluido si tenía esas características.

Se le ocurrió algo.

Apagó el fuego del caldero. La primera parte de la poción estaba lista. Color verde botella. Solo debía agregar el ingrediente explosivo. Se levantó y sujetó bien la cola con una mano y en la otra la daga de plata.

Snape se acercó inmediatamente a su caldero y la miró de modo inquisidor. Un "qué diablos vas a hacer?" plasmado en su cara. Hermione lo miró un momento tratando de trasmitir un: "No pienso echar la cola entera, no soy imbécil". Dio una vuelta a su cuello para tratar de relajarse.

Levantó la mano con la daga y la que tenía la cola, colocándolas justo sobre el caldero con la poción. Dio un corte muy superficial en la gruesa piel y gota a gota empezó a manar el fluido y caer lentamente en la poción. Cada gota disolviéndose inmediatamente con el resto de la mezcla.

Snape se alejó de su sitio nuevamente, sentándose en el escritorio.

Sus manos temblaban un poco, pero aun así se mantuvo ahí. Esperando a que cayera el líquido. Cuando dejaron de caer gotas, hizo otro corte en la cola y más líquido caía. El color de la poción empezaba a girar… el verde era cada vez más claro.

Cuando no pudo sacar más gotas de la cola de Erumpent dio por terminada la poción. No sabía si era exactamente amarillo canario… pero era amarilla sin duda alguna. Embotelló una pequeña muestra para entregarla en evaluación y recogió sus cosas para marcharse.

Se sintió muy satisfecha del resultado. Terminó justo a tiempo, solo quedaban 5 minutos para finalizar la clase. Volteó a ver el resto de compañeros y se sorprendió al ver que solo quedaban un chico y una chica de Slytherin en el aula. Ambos arrancando aun pelos de la cola de Erumpent.

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que no notó la cantidad de gente que Snape expulsó del aula.

Al recoger sus cosas y limpiar la daga de plata, se le ocurrió algo. Su daga cortaba mejor que la que usaba en el trabajo.

Se la guardó en el bolsillo. Era SU DAGA. No del colegio, no de Snape. La había traído ella al entrar en primer año. Comprada por sus padres con la emoción de tener una bruja en la familia.

Se disponía a limpiar el caldero cuando escucho una voz aterciopelada y burlona decir:

- _No se preocupe por eso Sta Granger. Hoy tendremos un voluntario para limpiar todos los calderos, no solo de este salón, sino los de TODO EL DÍA._

Suspiró y se marchó del salón.

Estaba claro quien era esa "voluntaria"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las 7:30 pm Snape estaba aun en el laboratorio, sentado frente a su escritorio con el último de los pergaminos de séptimo año por calificar en mano.

Tenía 10 cm justos… cómo él había pedido… no 30… no 40… sólo 10cm

Estaba completo, claro, tenía ideas plasmadas de modo simple y concreto, que no admitían duda ni ponían al lector a pensar ni interpretar nada.

No era la copia de cientos de libros.

No estaba lleno de las teorías de los diferentes autores sobre el modo de elaborar la poción y sus posibles efectos de acuerdo al modo de preparación.

No. No era así.

No era para nada el estilo de Hermione Granger. Pero era el pergamino de Hermione Granger.

No sabía qué calificación poner. Habría copiado la tarea de alguien?.. no era posible… nadie más tenía un pergamino así. Tampoco era la copia de algún libro práctico… era la compilación de ideas meditadas y comprendidas. Era el claro resultado de leer varias fuentes bibliográficas, digerirlas, asimilarlas, tomarlas como propias y escribirlas.

No sabía si merecía un Extraordinario.

Él no ponía Extraordinarios.

Más aun, Hermione Granger NUNCA había merecido un Extraordinario.

Suspiró pensando. El fluido explosivo que había entregado en prácticas era muy bueno. No llegó a ser amarillo canario, pero se acercó bastante. Había sido la única en terminar la poción. Los otros dos estudiantes que permitió continuar con la poción nunca terminaron de depilar la cola de Erumpent.

No obstante no era una poción Extraordinaria… solo le puso Supera las Expectativas… y no podía dejar de pensar que en efecto, él nunca espero que la metódica come libros de Granger dedujera cómo obtener el fluido de solo una parte del animal sin tener el corazón.

Pero solo se le ocurrió cómo sacarlo de la cola. El cuerno estaba lleno del mismo fluido. Era lo más explosivo. No se podía intentar moler, porque explotaba. Por eso el 99% de sus estudiantes fueron expulsados del aula nada más coger el mortero y el cuerno.

Y era obvio que no había tiempo suficiente para terminar la poción usando los pelos de la cola. A quienes eligieron esa opción Snape vio como idiotas… pero no harían estallar el salón… así que les dejó continuar.

Solo Granger usó el fluido. Al inició depiló la cola y Snape pensó que no terminaría igual que el par de estudiantes de su casa. Por eso se sorprendió cuando cortó la cola obteniendo el fluido.

Pero no obtuvo el suficiente. Por eso no merecía el Extraordinario.

En cambio, el pergamino que tenía en sus manos era bueno.

Muy bueno.

"Puede ser que ya esté cambiando?" – pensó Severus.

O le habrían hecho los deberes? Snape sabía que el trabajo de Granger de fines de semana tenía que ver con pociones. Conocería ahí a alguien que le hizo los deberes? No lo sabía ni tenía modo de saberlo, así que puso la calificación.

Era Severus Snape.

Escribió: Supera las Expectativas justo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Eran las 8pm en punto

- _Adelante._

__


	17. Chapter 17

CAP 17

Hermione estaba realmente asustada.

Ya sabía que tendría que limpiar los calderos de 3 grupos de prácticas. Pero lo que le asustaba era la viperina lengua del profesor.

Al escuchar ese adelante, su mano tembló al abrir la puerta.

Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio. La miró con sus profundos ojos y tras unos segundos le señaló los calderos. Ella se dirigió al sitio donde estaba un montón equivalente a tres veces lo que hacía normalmente en el trabajo.

Deseó que fueran calderos de aluminio para tratarlos a las patadas como decía Ignatius. Pero no lo eran. Tendría que ser cuidadosa.

Bueno… relativamente.

Tenía las manos con pequeños cortes y raspones de haber limpiado calderos el fin de semana. Había pensado que con el acuerdo de repartición de tareas con su compañero, podría aspirar a no tener más raspones. Pero ese castigo no iba a ayudar obviamente.

Snape se levantó de su silla y se metió en una habitación contigua – el acceso a sus habitaciones – dejándola sola. Se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando paraba de raspar un caldero para pasar a otro escuchaba voces.

Venían de la habitación de Snape.

Tendría visitas el profesor? No tenía modo de saberlo. Quién podía visitarle?, sería un profesor del colegio? Quizá discutiendo algo sobre el programa de estudios?

Ni idea. Mejor no perder energía en pensar al respecto. Continuó limpiando.

Cuando llevaba 10 calderos, Snape salió de sus habitaciones y se acercó, parando justamente frente al mesón donde ella de encontraba. Miró el caldero que estaba limpiando. Y luego puso sus ojos en ella. La intensidad de su mirada hizo a Hermione parar lo que hacía y mirarle.

Unos ojos intimidantes sin duda.

- _Sabe lo que tiene que hacer para dejar de limpiar calderos Sta Granger – _dijo lentamente.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Estaba bastante claro que Snape sabía que Ginny había tenido algo que ver en el robo a su despacho. Pero dar una acusación podía significar que la expulsaran. Hermione no quería ser culpable de eso. Prefería limpiar calderos el resto del año que echar de cabeza a Ginny. Solo guardó silencio y sostuvo la mirada de su profesor.

- _Está encubriendo a alguien Sta Granger. Es cómplice de lo que pasó. Le estoy ofreciendo que esto termine en este momento._

Ginny tenía razón: era un cabrón. Si sabía que ella no fue por qué la castigó tan duramente? Solo por ser cómplice? Eso merecía tantos calderos a limpiar? Merecía quitar 100 puntos a su casa? CIEN!, con tal diferencia ganar la copa de las casas sería casi imposible. Y cómo diablos lo supo?,

No pudo usar Legeremancia en ella esa noche… ella solo vio el piso ese día de lo avergonzada que estaba y tampoco sintió algo extraño… ninguna intrusión en su mente.

Quería saberlo.

_- Có.. cómo… Ud… - _suspiró, su voz temblaba y tartamudeaba _– Cómo lo sabe?_

Snape no contestó de inmediato. La miró un momento y ella pudo ver como fruncía el ceño profundamente.

"Mierda la he cagado!" – pensó. Quizá no debió preguntar.

- _Creí haberle dicho ya, que no tengo cara de imbécil Sta Granger. No insulte mi inteligencia. El día del robo hubo una inundación en la tercera planta. _

Hermione recordó el incidente de Peeves y Myrtle. Pero qué coño tenía eso que ver?

_- Ud estaba encargada de esa planta y vio la inundación. Dijo que pasó por ahí 5 veces. Sus zapatos estaban secos y el suelo de mi despacho tenía huellas de pisadas húmedas. Ud no había sido._

Realización inundó el rostro de Hermione. Snape era un experto observador, no perdió ni un detalle de esa noche. Una prueba más de cómo sobrevivió tantos años como doble espía justo bajo las narices de Voldemort. Snape continuó:

- _Luego solo era cuestión de atar cabos. No podía ser alguien de mi casa… conocen al Jefe de Slytherin y son lo suficientemente inteligentes para nunca intentar sacar algo de mi despacho. Tampoco un Hufflepuff, su sala común está junto a las cocinas y no hubieran tenido que pasar por la tercera planta. Sólo quedaban las torres de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, las entradas están en la séptima planta, al bajar tendrían que pasar por la inundación. _

_Ud. Aceptó la culpa con su estúpida valentía y solidaridad Gryffindor, a pesar de perder la respetabilidad al robar a un profesor siendo Delegada. Aceptó la vergüenza de tener relaciones irresponsablemente – _dibujó en su boca una sonrisa ladeada – _demasiadas cosas para asumir por alguien que no fuera de su casa. Incluso el riesgo de ser expulsada._

_Tenía que ser un Gryffindor. Chica además… los hombres tienden a ser menos responsables… no se plantearían el riesgo de entrar a mi despacho para hacer una poción anticonceptiva. Buscarían otros métodos._

Hermione flipaba. Cómo podía sacar tantas conclusiones de una pisada?. Parecía un pensamiento hasta patológico, pero el muy cabrón estaba acertando en todo. Bajó los ojos. Estaba claro que encubría a alguien… y él ya sabía que era Ginny, de otro modo no hubiera hecho lo que hizo en clase. Cómo supo que fue Ginny, lo descubrió cuando Snape continuó hablando:

- _Una chica Gryffindor… por la que estuviera dispuesta a ser expulsada del colegio la sabelotodo Granger y aceptar sus responsabilidades… podría ser quizá… su futura cuñada?- _dijo con su voz siseante

Hermione pensó que Ginny no sería su cuñada mientras ella tuviera cerebro funcionante, pero en todo lo demás Snape daba en el clavo. No se imaginaba aceptar todo eso por encubrir a Parvatti o Lavender ni a nadie más.

Quizá por Luna Lovegood, pero ella era una Ravenclaw, no aceptaría que quitaran 100 puntos a Gryffindor por algo que era culpa de otra casa.

Suspiró profundo. Con una pisada este hombre sabía cómo se había formado el mundo también? Volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

Snape siguió: - _y aunque fuera capaz de hacerlo por alguien más… bajar hasta las mazmorras desde la séptima planta sin ser vista… estando yo, en persona en las plantas 4 y 5… fue muy sigiloso. Tendría que ser invisible. _

_Potter tiene una capa de invisibilidad. Si su novia tenía que robar para hacerse una poción anticonceptiva, es que se estarían viendo. Una gran idea darle la capa de invisibilidad a su novia para seguir viéndose._

_Deseo fervientemente que su amiga vuelva a intentar salir del castillo para terminar de expulsarla por lo que ha hecho – _rio unpoco – _pero no creo que lo haga._

Hermione sabía que Ginny no volvería a intentar tal cosa. Se habían arriesgado demasiado y ahora Snape lo sabía. No les quedaba de otra que controlar sus hormonas. No era tan difícil… ella lo tenía todo bajo control.

Snape deseaba expulsar a Ginny. Eso dejaba fuera de discusión aceptar que había sido Ginny. Él lo sabía, pero sólo tenía conjeturas. No sacó a Ginny una confesión tampoco. No tenía cómo probar que fue Ginny. No podía expulsarla sin una prueba auténtica, una confesión o un testigo.

Hermione estaba cansada. Le dolían las manos de estar limpiando calderos, había usado el giratiempos dos veces ese día para clases extras y aun tendría que volver a su habitación a terminar deberes. También quería dormir. Lo anhelaba. Pero no podía hacer eso. No podía vender a Ginny por unas horas de sueño.

Snape podía ver en los ojos castaños de Hermione como su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. Había tensión en el ambiente, pero aún no había logrado hacerla flaquear en su determinación de encubrir a Ginny. Debía exponer mejor aun la situación:

- _Sta Granger – _dijo apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose un poco, quedando su rostro más bajo que el de ella – _Yo ya me he vengado por el robo a mi despacho. La Sta Weasley tendrá que sufrir estar en boca de todo el colegio por el resto de los dos años que le quedan aquí. No podrá decir nada a menos que quiera ser expulsada – _sonreía sarcásticamente regodeándose en sus actos – _Por este incidente… y escúcheme bien… solo por este incidente… me doy por satisfecho con mi venganza. Ha sido más dulce que expulsarla. Esto lo he disfrutado más que llevarla a la oficina de la Directora para devolverla a casa con el rabo entre las patas por la supuesta vergüenza sus actos._

Hermione no sabía si creerle. Miraba sus ojos tratando de encontrar la respuesta. Si no iba a expulsar a Ginny… entonces las consecuencias de su robo ya las había padecido. Por qué debía ella continuar soportando el castigo si ya no había nada qué evitar. Estaría Snape diciendo la verdad? Si decía que Ginny era la culpable, no intentaría expulsarla?

Hermione se sentía mal por plantearse el delatar a Ginny. Respiraba agitadamente a la vez que pensaba.

"Sigue siendo una tonta" – pensaba Snape ante el silencio de ella. Seguía con sus ojos clavados en los de ella. Estaba acelerada claramente, se notaba en su respiración y cómo tenía firmemente contraída la mandíbula. Y entonces escuchó:

- _No fui yo – _dijo Hermione e hizo una pausa en la que tragó saliva – _fue Ginny Weasley._

Severus Snape mostró una gran sonrisa de triunfo que iluminó su rostro.

Se incorporó lentamente y con un movimiento de varita desapareció los calderos del mesón, dio media vuelta caminando a su habitación y estando de espaldas a Hermione dijo:

- _Prepare una poción para heridas. Madame Pomfrey ha agotado lo que tenía. Los ingredientes ya sabe dónde están. Escuche bien: quiero 14 envases llenos de ella. Espero que sepa cómo contar adecuadamente. Luego se puede marchar – _terminó de decir eso justo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta que daba a su habitación.

"Ay! Que desgraciado!" – pensó Hermione cabreada y dando una patada al suelo. "Dijo que terminaría mi castigo y ahora tengo que hacerle el trabajo!, será hijo de puta?"

Exhaló irritada ante aquello. Preparar pociones era preferible a limpiar calderos, pero ella pensó que podría irse al darle el testimonio que él quería.

Se dirigió al almacén a buscar los ingredientes: sangre de dragón pura y filtrada, hielo seco, huesos de sapo quemados, cenizas de druida y agua pura de manantial. Por lo menos era una poción sencilla.

Mientras preparaba la poción pensaba: Habría delatado a Ginny por nada? Esa sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro del profesor significaba que expulsaría a Ginny?. Quería terminar cuanto antes para buscar a Ginny y ver que seguía en el castillo.

Al terminar la poción ya se había arrepentido de confesar. Pero ya no podía hacer nada. Había puesto su bienestar por delante de su amiga. Algo poco digno de la casa de Godric Gryffindor. Snape había doblegado su capacidad de autosacrificio Gryffindor.

Envasó las 14 botellas que Snape pidió y aun tenía remanente para otra.

_- Que se joda – _enunció en voz baja.

Y no se lo pensó dos veces. Llenó la decimoquinta botella y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Le venía bien a sus manos. Snape nunca sabría si ella había descartado el remanente o se lo había quedado.

El caldero desapareció por si solo así que salió corriendo del laboratorio a la Torre de Gryffindor. Entró directamente a la habitación.

Ginny estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su sitio.

Suspiró de alivio y se sentó a hacer sus deberes.

Snape había cumplido con lo que dijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al oír la puerta del laboratorio cerrar, Snape supo que Granger se había marchado. Salió a inspeccionar.

Había 14 botellas sobre el mesón. La poción estaba perfecta. Miró hacia los botellines vacíos.

Faltaba uno.

Se marchó a su habitación nuevamente. Otra sonrisa ladeada en su rostro.


	18. Chapter 18

CAP 18

Transcurrió el mes sin mayores percances. Ginny no fue expulsada y Hermione se permitió sentir menos culpable por haber vendido a su amiga.

En el trabajo, Hermione había logrado terminar con sus ingredientes antes de la hora de finalizar la jornada y por lo tanto adelantar parte del montón de Ignatius que limpiaba los calderos de ambos. Aun así seguían saliendo a la misma hora. Había que tener paciencia.

Lo único que tenía a Hermione dándole vueltas en la cabeza era, que todos los días a la hora de la comida, llegaba un elfo doméstico con un regalo para ella.

De Ron.

Ya había hecho de todo: explotarlos, desaparecerlos, intentar devolverlos, mandarlos a una dirección desconocida, regalarlos… de todo!. Incluso Lavender se había quedado con alguno.

Ni Ginny ni Harry habían dicho una palabra al respecto, desde que ella había tomado la decisión de romper. Ni a favor ni en contra. Ginny seguía igual que siempre y Harry incluso le había escrito una vez, contándole cómo le iba en la escuela de aurores.

Estaba en otro fin de semana esperando en la puerta del Castillo por la profesora Sprout, que sería su "nana" ese fin de semana.

Seguía pareciéndole molesto que la llevaran y la buscaran, pero no lograba convencer a ninguno de que la dejaran ir sola, que no era necesario que la acompañaran.

Hasta ahora había logrado ocultar a todos que, cuando la dejaban en el callejón Diagon, ella se aparecía en el Callejón Knockturn.

La dejaban ahí y se iban tranquilamente. La habían acompañado: Aurora Sinistra de Astronomia, Bathsheda Babbling de Runas Antiguas y Séptima Vector de Aritmancia

Pomona Sprout no sería problema tampoco.

Sólo la semana pasada, Séptima, se lo puso un poco difícil. Cuando Hermione tenía que entrar al precioso edificio del Salón de Madame Primpernelle en el Callejón Diagon, no se marchó. Esperaba a que Hermione entrara.

Hermione caminaba lentamente y volteaba a ver si Séptima se había marchado ya. Le hacía señas de despedida y sonreía ampliamente, pero aun así Séptima no se iba. Seguía ahí.

"Por qué no se va ya, coño!" – se preguntaba Hermione.

Terminó por entrar al local y fue entonces que Séptima desapareció. Ese día Hermione llegó un minuto tarde y el supervisor le estuvo gritando durante media hora. A la media hora terminó porque se detuvo para saludar amablemente a Ignatius que acababa de llegar.

En efecto, ese día, Pomona al llevarla no notó nada raro y se marchó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaba resultando una mañana de trabajo intensa. Ignatius llegó un poco tarde, como siempre, y el supervisor no le dijo nada… como siempre.

Para la hora del descanso de comer Hermione había procesado Acónito, Aguijones de Billywig Secos, Arañas, Raíces de Asfódelo, Belladonna, Cáscaras de Huevos del Opaleye de las Antípodas y Centinodia. Su parte y la de Ignatius.

Hoy podría ser el día que vieran los primeros resultados de su sociedad.

En el descanso comían en una taberna frente al laboratorio, ahí la empresa tenía el arreglo para la comida de los trabajadores.

Para ese día tenían una Bouillaisse de primero, y como segundo Empanada de Cornualles. Ambas estaban espantosas, haciendo a un lado que a Hermione no le parecía muy apetitoso mezclar sopa de marisco con carne de ternera luego. Su estómago no era un caldero.

- _Hoy puede ser el día que te estrenes Hermione – _dijo Ignatius mientras comía rápidamente.

- _Que me estrene en qué? – _respondió Hermione sin mirarle. Estaba fija mirando su plato mientras jugaba con el tenedor y su comida, como pensándose si de verdad debía probar aquello.

- _Que vengas a tomar algo con nosotros. Vamos muy bien de tiempo – _dijo Ignatius en tono de obviedad

- _No puedo. Tengo que volver al salir – _respondió Hermione alejando la comida. Prefería comer un plato del Estofado de buey de Hagrid que comer eso, a pesar de que el estofado de Hagrid solía contener garras.

- _Nadie lo notará. Estarás a la misma hora de vuelta. Así te vienes un rato y haces amigos. Llevas un mes aquí y solo hablas conmigo… no que me importe, claro._

_- No es por sonar pesada, pero estoy aquí para trabajar, cobrar y largarme _– puso una sonrisa en sus labios tratando de suavizar el coñazo, sin mucho éxito. Luego agregó _– No me importa si no conozco gente – _dijo Hermione en tono más amable, pero era verdad. Puede que en el castillo a veces se sintiera mal por no tener amigos. Sin Harry y Ron se sentía muy sola. Más sola aun sin sus padres, sin alguna carta cariñosa semanalmente. Pero ahí, no le causaba ninguna inconformidad el estar sola.

- _Oh vamos!, todos tienen curiosidad de ti. Siempre que salimos pronto nos reunimos aquí a tomar algo._

_- Curiosidad de mi? Maravilloso!, un grupo de magos que quieren saber de la amiga de Harry Potter! – _Hizo una pausa calmándose y siguió –_ lo siento Ignatius, pero ahora mismo disfruto del hecho de que, El Trío de Oro… ya no es noticia. No extraño para nada a la gente que quería saber de nosotros._

_- No me refiero a eso –_ aclaró Ignatius, con cara de "no eres tan importante chica" – _no tienen curiosidad de la guerra, sino de cómo te vas adaptando al trabajo. El supervisor y Maxime no han sido especialmente atentos contigo, aun así has aguantado._

_- Si claro – _dijo Hermione no muy convencida de lo que acababa de decir Ignatius.

- _Verás – _empezó a explicar – _teníamos una porra._ Ignatius seguía comiendo rápidamente. Hermione tenía acidez de verle comer. Le recordó un poco a Ron. Aunque a Ron nadie podía ganarle. Además Ignatius solo comía rápido, siempre con la boca cerrada.

_- Respecto a qué? – _preguntó Hermione

_- A cuándo dejabas el trabajo – _dijo Ignatius riendo luego de tragar.

Hermione se sorprendió. Acaso todos ahí la veían tan débil? Es que no era ella una heroína de guerra? Eso no contaba de nada? Cada día era más patente para ella que NO. Ya a nadie le importaba.

_- Que desgraciados!, mira que apostar sobre el fracaso de otras personas!, que buenos compañeros!... me alegro que nadie ganara – _dijo en tono orgulloso.

- _Te equivocas. Alguien ganó_

_- Quién?, Cómo? No he dejado el trabajo. Cuánto tiempo contempla la porra? – _dijo Hermione ofendida

- _Ganó el que apostó que aguantabas… osea: Yo. Hoy es el día de cobro. Has pasado el mes. Si renuncias a partir de ahora no será por blandita._

Algo parecido al agradecimiento llenó a Hermione, le sonrió a Ignatius. A pesar de todos sus errores y lentitud, él no la había subestimado. Algo captó su vista en ese momento: Un grupo de magos y brujas, completamente cubiertos por túnicas negras se sentaba al fondo del lugar, donde casi no había luz. Hermione pensó que aquello era extraño, pero no dedicó mucho tiempo a pensar en eso. Ignatius seguía hablando:

- _Como he ganado, deja que te invite a un whisky de fuego por lo menos._

_- Yo no bebo Ignatius… y eso menos. Aprecio demasiado mi garganta para quemarla._

- _Bebe un jugo de calabaza entonces, lo que quieras – _dijo él subiendo los hombros en plan: "me da igual lo que bebas" – _ Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

_- De acuerdo. Si lo logramos y salimos temprano quedaré con vosotros._

Al volver a trabajar, se pusieron directamente a procesar cosas. A Hermione le apetecía ser eficiente… ver frutos en su esfuerzo además del salario.

El tercer ingrediente que cogió para procesar esa tarde fue un bote que contenía: alas de escarabajo, la nota: "extraer el polvo".

Si.

El que Ginny había robado porque no lograba conseguir.

Qué hacía un ingrediente que sólo se usaba para poción anticonceptiva en un laboratorio como ese? El Salón de Madame Primpernelle era una estética, no debería expender esas cosas. En ese momento notó que durante todo el mes había estado procesando todo tipo de ingredientes… muchos de ellos se usaban en pociones que no tenían nada que ver con estética.

Estarían haciendo algo ilegal? No lo sabía. Pondría más atención de ahí en adelante. Decidió preguntarle a Ignatius:

- _Ignatius, esto… - _él la interrumpió quitándole el envase.

- _Tranquila, esto lo proceso yo._

_- NO, no es eso – _dijo Hermione confundida -_ puedo hacerlo, es que esto no debería…_

_- Hermione – _dijo Ignatius interrumpiéndola de nuevo, puso una mano en su hombro y ella le miró. Estaba muy serio. Llevó un dedo a sus labios haciéndole una seña de silencio. Ella entendió inmediatamente. Luego agregó – _luego –_ Hermione sabía que se refería a que en la tarde conversarían de ello. Buscó otra cosa para hacer: Hígado de Dragón, "trocear en cubos grandes"

Se fijó en lo que hacía Ignatius. Después de sacar el polvo de las alas de escarabajo lo puso en la pesa de calidad, obtuvo un 6,9 que se redondeó automáticamente a 7, pasando muy justo el límite de calidad. Escuchó a Ignatius decir entre dientes y apara si mismo: "_no está mal". _

Eso era extraño. Él sacaba siempre 10 en todo. Cómo podía pensar que un asco de 6,9 no estaba mal?

Entonces vio cómo colocó las alas en otro recipiente y vertió sobre ellas solución absorbente.

"Qué diablos hace? Piensa que puede arreglar el 7 que sacó así?" – pensó Hermione. Es cierto… la solución sacaría parte del polvo que quedó aun adherido a las alas. Luego, si evaporaba el agua con fuego frío, podría obtener más polvo de alas de escarabajo.

Pero Ignatius lo que hizo fue separar las alas, envasar el liquido en una botella y guardársela en el bolsillo.

"Esta robando!" - pensó Hermione. De la impresión, perdió el ritmo de lo que estaba haciendo y se cortó ella.

- _Mierda! Joder! – _exclamó sujetándose el dedo herido, su sangre manchó el hígado de dragón que troceaba en ese momento y lo dañó.

Sonó la alarma.

Una sirena auténticamente enloquecedora que trajo de inmediato a Maxime y al supervisor a su sitio… y empezaron los gritos.

El supervisor saltaba, manoteaba y gritaba… la llamó de inútil en adelante, pasando por malcriada, presumida, altanera, buena-para- nada, troll, bestia apocalíptica y mala puta. Dijo cualquier cosa, menos que aquello fue un accidente o que era la primera vez que le sucedía.

Hermione no estaba histérica de la rabia, sino lo siguiente. Aun así tuvo que quedarse callada.

El supervisor terminó por echarla del trabajo por ese día. La tarde había terminado. Le pagó 1 galeón de oro únicamente, pues lo que dañó era costoso.

Hermione salió del sitio cubierta por su túnica y con los ojos a punto de desbordar las lágrimas. Un segundo después, detrás de ella salió Ignatius.

- _Qué haces aquí? – _le preguntó Hermione.

- _No te dije que si salíamos temprano hoy, sería tu estreno –_ dijo en un tono de voz como si nada hubiera pasado. Como si no hubiera interrumpido su jornada de trabajo por acompañarla a ella –

- M_ás temprano que esto no vamos a salir! – _dijo Ignatius riendo sardónicamente.

Hizo reír un poco a Hermione a pesar de la situación.

- _No esperabas que me quedara ahí a terminar los dos montones solo, o si? – _preguntó Ignatius tratando de parecer que lo hizo por él y no por solidaridad.

- _No pensé nada en realidad – _dijo Hermione

- _Pues, no me iba a quedar ahí a que me explotaran el resto de la tarde y perderme tu bienvenida al grupo, para que ellos no perdieran dinero – _agregó Ignatius. Sacó un cigarrillo y empezó a fumar.

Hermione lo vio y le sonrió. Era un gesto dulce por mucho que tratara de camuflajearlo. Tenía tanto tiempo sin sentirse respaldada, que casi lo había olvidado. Sintió un poco de pena por si misma. Por su soledad. Porque en realidad no contaba con nadie.


	19. Chapter 19

CAP 19

Caminaron hacia la taberna.

Hermione siempre salía del trabajo y desaparecía inmediatamente. Debía llegar al callejón Diagon a tiempo para que el "profesor guardián del día" no notara que ella no trabajaba ahí.

Ese día tenía tiempo. Mirando desde debajo de la capucha pudo notar que algunas puertas que a medio día, cuando comían, estaban cerradas, ahora estaban abiertas. Su atención la captó por completo un sitio que sólo podía ser un burdel.

Tenía cuatro mujeres en la acera frente a la puerta: dos rubias, una morena y una pelirroja, con bucles en el pelo recogidos de diferentes formas; pero aun así lucían despeinadas.

Vestían ligeras de ropa, a pesar de que el clima no era conveniente. Vestidos cortos o muy rasgados de aspecto desgastado, con medias de malla negra o rojas o sin medias, en todo caso, sus piernas estaban bastante al descubierto. Escotes pronunciados, cinturas ceñidas y mucho maquillaje.

Terminaron de cruzar la calle y entrar en la taberna. Hermione con miles de pensamientos bullendo en su mente.

Serían todas brujas? Serían squibs?. Muggles era poco probable.

Parecían jóvenes y lindas en términos generales, pero a pesar del maquillaje en tonos vivos y los labios rojos sonrientes… sus rostros no transmitían alegría, ni lujuria, ni pasión.

De hecho no transmitían nada.

Parecían muñecas de cera, con ropas atrevidas y usadas.

Muñecas hechas con una sonrisa tallada en su superficie y pintadas con un pincel fino que definió sus rasgos para siempre. Rasgos que no eran únicos como suelen ser los rasgos humanos, producto de la respuesta de la persona al entorno. No. No eran así. Tenían más bien una expresión fija, producto de la imaginación de quien las esculpió en un momento dado.

La taberna donde estaban tenía una ventana en la pared, junto a la mesa donde estaba ella senada esperando por Ignatius, que buscaba algo de beber. Desde ahí podía ver el burdel, algunos magos se acercaban a las chicas, cubiertos por su túnica. Parecía que hablaban algo y algunos seguían su camino y otros entraban jalándolas del brazo.

El edificio de al lado del burdel era completamente gris, con una fachada muy antigua y roída. Cualquiera al ver ese sitio diría que era un edificio en ruinas. Pero Hermione vio como entraron dos mujeres, vestidas con túnicas que, a pesar de ser anchas, mostraban que estaban embarazadas.

En ese momento Ignatius llegó con las bebidas:

- _Whisky de fuego para mi, cerveza de mantequilla para ti… y ve pensando cómo me vas a compensar – _dijo Ignatius. Hermione le miró sin entender

- _Compensarte qué? – _preguntó pensando que se refería a haber salido del trabajo por acompañarla. No pensaba compensarle nada. Ella no le pidió que saliera.

- _Compensarme el ridículo que acabo de hacer pidiendo cerveza de mantequilla en una taberna del callejón Knockturn! – _dijo lo que para él era bastante evidente.

Hermione enrojeció. Era cierto que ese, no era un sitio donde acostumbraran servir esas bebidas tan inocuas.

- _Qué mirabas afuera? – _preguntó Ignatius – _parece que algo llamó tu atención._

_- Oh, no, no es nada, es solo que nunca había dedicado tiempo a mirar la calle a esta hora – _dijo Hermione de modo casual.

- _Si, cuando abren los locales se muestra un poco más el callejón Knockturn._

Hermione quiso cambiar el tema y abordar lo que realmente quería saber: _explícame lo que haces con las alas de escarabajo – _le soltó sin rodeos.

Ignatius asintió lentamente mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida: _verás, pues – _hizo una pausa en la que suspiró y entonces soltó – _es obvio que me robo los remanentes. Todo el polvo que puedo dejar pegado del ala… me lo quedo._

Que robaba, no sorprendió a Hermione, lo había visto ya. Se sorprendió en el momento y se cortó por ello. Ahora disfrutaba de la tarde libre por esa sorpresita.

Lo que no esperaba ella, era que Ignatius lo soltara así y se quedara tan pancho. Como si hubiera dicho la hora.

- _Por qué? – _preguntó irritada Hermione, luego de que él no agregara nada más.

Ignatius dirigió una mirada compasiva a Hermione. No tenía idea.

- _En qué mundo vives tú Hermione?, en el mundo de la piruleta? – _le preguntó medio asombrado.

- _No me hables como si fuera tonta por favor – _le exigió Hermione.

_- Si te hablo así, es porque quizá lo eres o por lo menos te estás comportando como tal – _dijo Ignatius.

Estaba claro que amedrentarlo a él no era algo fácil que hacer. No podría tratarlo como trataba a Harry y Ron en el colegio.

- _Bien, si no eres tonta, empieza por decirme, qué sabes sobre los controles de ingredientes de pociones para la venta al público? – _dijo Ignatius.

- _Que registran todo lo que se vende. Decomisan aquello que es potencialmente peligroso o que está en mal estado o que tiene una calidad subóptima – _dijo Hermione. Soltar información a borbotones era lo suyo.

- _Y qué ingrediente de poción muy sencillo y fácil de conseguir, últimamente subió considerablemente de precio y ahora no se consigue? – _Ignatius trataba que ella sacara sus propias conclusiones.

Hermione pensó en las chicas; cuando hablaban del precio de las cosas, en Ginny entrando al despacho de Snape, Ginny diciendo que no lo encontraba para comprarlo y que tampoco el resto de las chicas.

- _Polvo de alas de escarabajo – _dijo con tono de realización. Quizá Ignatius lo robaba para su pareja. Más dudas surgían ante tal conocimiento.

- _Pero que tienen que ver los controles de aduana? por qué van a decomisar eso?... es casi un artículo de primera necesidad para algunas – _recordó a Ginny hablando del síndrome de abstinencia de algunas compañeras.

- _ja, y de verdad dices que no eres tonta? Has visto a tu alrededor? Alguna vez habías estado rodeada de tantas mujeres embarazadas? – _dijo Ignatius – _es una locura esto y no puede ser coincidencia. Has leído los periódicos?_

Hermione leía todos los días El Profeta y se consideraba una lectora crítica. Sin embargo, Ignatius le hablaba como si ella estuviera completamente desinformada. Era molesto oírle hablar así, pero Hermione había aprendido ese mes a ser humilde y a respetar los años que Ignatius le llevaba. Él solía saber cosas que no se leían en ninguna parte.

Cosas que sólo se aprendían porque se vivían.

_- Si, pero…- _dijo Hermione confundida.

- _Y qué piensas al leerlos?_

_- Pues…- _Hermione estaba agobiada. Sentía que Ignatius hablaba de algo obvio, pero aun así no ella terminaba de hacer la conexión y ahora si que se sentía tonta por eso.

- _Siempre he querido saber lo que piensa la gente al ver las noticias – _dijo él, como si le hablara al aire en plan filósofo pero con ironía –_ La gente que no ronda por estos sitios… que no ve lo que pasa en calles como esta – _dijo seriamente.

Hermione guardó silencio, estaba descolocada. Ella estaría en ese grupo de gente.

Ignatius dejó esa línea argumental. No era momento de filosofar… debía transmitir ideas claras a Hermione o, de otro modo, no lo entendería.

_- Escucha. Lo primero es que no puedes hablar en voz alta del polvo de alas de escarabajo en el trabajo. No se supone que ese laboratorio trabaje con ese producto. Hay cosas que me ponen a mí, que vienen de contrabando. Yo lo proceso, mantengo mi boca cerrada y me quedo con el remanente. _

Aquello no terminaba de convencer a Hermione. No sabía si debía volver a desconfiar de Ignatius. Procesar cosas de contrabando no sonaba bien, pero tampoco quería volver a la desconfianza. Él parecía estar convirtiéndose en un amigo. Para no desconfiar tuvo que repetirse que no era un producto ilegal.

Si lo trabajaban a escondidas quizá era porque, por algún motivo, alguien estaba provocando esa escasez… reteniéndolo y… quizá si lo obtenían de un modo ilegal. Quizá lo robaban de lo decomisado. Como los policías corruptos muggles que quitan droga para luego revenderla.

Pero esto no eran drogas. Era un ingrediente anticonceptivo. Eso convertía el procesamiento de algo tan inocuo como un anticonceptivo en trabajo ilegal? No sabía.

_- Pero entonces el polvo que te quedas, Ignatius, deberías poder llevártelo libremente si es tu paga por participar, no escondido como si robaras, ese ingrediente no es algo ilegal._

_- Es que SI lo robo Hermione, claro que lo tengo que sacar escondido. Lo robo y lo vendo. Una parte es para mí y la otra para el supervisor. _

Hermione se estaba mareando. Mucha información la sobrecogía. Ahora entendía el trato preferencial que le daba el supervisor a él.

- _Por qué? Por qué robarlo? Si lo vende el salón de madame primpernelle así no sea algo de estética o si venden la poción anticonceptiva directamente, no es más fácil comprarlos que robar cosas? – _dijo Hermione.

- _Y tú te crees que lo venden a todo público? Crees que ellas, por ejemplo – _dijo señalando a dos putas que quedaban en el frente del burdel –_ que ellas llegan a comprarlo, que tienen acceso, o que pueden pagar lo que están cobrando? – _su tono de voz era fuerte, tratando de hacer ver algo a Hermione.

Hermione entendió, pero tampoco creía que Ignatius fuera un samaritano:

_- Y me vas a decir que tu lo regalas? – _le preguntó incrédulamente.

- _Ni de coña!, lo vendo y le saco buen tajo. Pero en los bajos fondos._

Hermione se tomó un momento para pensar.

"Si yo fuera prostituta, necesitaría desesperadamente la poción. Es tan injusto que esté escaseando" – pensó.

Recordó nuevamente a Ginny y las chicas que no encontraban el ingrediente que hacía "anticonceptiva" a la "poción anticonceptiva". Ginny tuvo que estar bastante preocupada para entrar en el despacho de Snape.

Volvió a mirar al edificio en ruinas junto al burdel. Salía una de las mujeres embarazadas que había entrado. Tenía abajo la capucha y Hermione pudo ver su rostro.

Iba maquillada en un modo que…

Que era igual al de las prostitutas del burdel.

- _Qué es el edificio junto al burdel Ignatius? – _preguntó Hermione

- _No quieres saberlo – _contestó él. Su rostro cansado de estar explicando cosas a Hermione.

- _Si quiero, aunque creo que ya lo sé. Es donde viven las chicas del burdel que han quedado en estado – _dijo Hermione algo satisfecha de su brillante deducción.

Ignatius rio. La miró pasmado de lo inocente que era.

Ser inocente es peligroso.

- _No _– hizo una pausa larga_ – Eso Hermione es una mina de oro para algún hijo de puta._

Hermione no entendió. A qué coño se estaba refiriendo?

- _No entiendo Ignatius – _dijo ella.

- _Todas esas chicas – _dijo acercándose a ella y bajando la voz – _SI son del burdel, y SI… están embarazadas. Pero todas ellas, están inscritas en el programa de fomento de natalidad… recibiendo un dinero que apenas toca sus manos… lo agarra alguien más. _

_Eso Hermione – _señaló nuevamente al edificio – _es un negocio. Y esas chicas en el burdel – _señaló ahora la única de ellas que estaba en la acera – _son las únicas cuatro putas que quedan ahí dentro. Antes tenían más de 50 y trabajaban por turnos. Ahora sólo están esas cuatro, día y noche, todos los días desde que empezó la mierda de programa de fomento, y sabes por qué? – _Hermione solo negó con la cabeza – _porque son estériles _– respondió él.

Hermione miraba a Ignatius pálida y con los ojos abiertos. Era horrible lo que estaba escuchando. Tanto lo que pasaba en el "edificio de cría" como en el burdel.

- _Y qué pasa con los niños? – _preguntó cuando recobró el aliento.

- _Ahora los cuidan seis meses y luego los regalan o los entregan a algún orfanato – _respondió él.

- _Ahora?... has dicho que ahora los regalan? _

_- Si_

_- Y antes? – _Hermione no sabía si quería saberlo. Pero tenía claro que no soportaría no saberlo… se volvería loca formulando hipótesis.

_- Abortaban o los mataban al nacer. Así podían volver a empezar el ciclo… con una nueva inscripción en el programa – _explicó él – E_l negocio de la natalidad para salvar al mundo mágico, ves?_

_- Esto es un delito Ignatius, debe haber algún modo de que esto pare! – _dijo Hermione.

- _No te das cuenta de cuáles son las prioridades del Ministerio Hermione?, no has dicho que leías el periódico? – _le preguntó Ignatius.

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Todo lo que hacían las autoridades estaba destinado a la concepción.

- _No creo que esto sea lo que pretendían con los programas de fomento y estímulo de la natalidad Ignatius. Esto es una tergiversación de intereses y acciones. Nadie puede querer eso – _dijo señalando el edificio en ruinas.

_- Ja – _dijo Ignatius bebiendo otro sorbo del whisky – _sabes lo que creo yo? – _se echó atrás en su silla de modo chulo –_ que les importa una mierda cómo vengan los nacimientos mientras vengan. _

_Caiga quien caiga. Sea puta, adolescente o casi anciana, sea voluntariamente o forzadadas… simplemente… se las pela! – _dijo él con rabia en sus ojos.

_Crees que el Ministerio no sabe lo que pasa en ese sitio? _

_Muchos funcionarios son clientes!, yo he visto al mismo Kingsley pasarse algún día por el burdel._

Esto era espantoso. Pero lo que decía Ignatius tenía algo de lógica. Sus opiniones de por qué se hacían las cosas o los motivos de las autoridades eran opiniones… por lo tanto eran discutibles. Te podías fiar o no.

Pero lo de las personas embarazadas, falta del polvo de alas de escarabajo y el programa de fomento de natalidad llevado a la ligera eran hechos.

Ella nunca lo vio de ese modo. No pensaba que las decisiones que tomaba el Ministerio tuvieran ese tipo de consecuencias en lugares como ese.

Ella, acostumbrada a vivir en Hogwarts o en casa de sus padres, pensaba en otras cosas… otras soluciones al problema, nuevos problemas creados por el desvío de recursos de educación… simplemente… otras cosas. Ahora se sentía tonta.

No pensó que en algún sitio explotaban a mujeres, para obtener el dinero que el Ministerio estaba regalando tan generosamente y sin investigar mucho en ese programa.

_- Es increíble que nadie haga algo para detener esto – _dijo Hermione con cara de desolación.

- _No pienses más en eso, nosotros no podemos arreglar nada. Mira ahí vienen los demás – _dijo señalando un grupo de cuatro brujas y magos que entraban a la taberna.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Los compañeros de trabajo resultaron ser personas bastante normales. Muy trabajadoras, que detestaban al supervisor y le tenían repelús a Maxime.

No les podía culpar ella también lo sentía.

Descubrió que la porra que hicieron por ella la hacían con todos los nuevos. Incluso cuando entró Ignatius alguien apostó que se iría al tercer día.

Ignatius ganó 40 galeones en la porra. Invitó a todos la bebida. Hermione al saber el monto se impresionó bastante, no pensó que llegara a eso y dijo:

- _Una bebida?... debería quitarte la mitad del bote!... lo has ganado por mi._

_- Ah, no!... aceptaste una bebida, ahora te jodes – _dijo Ignatius en tono de "no te permito que cambies de opinión".

Ignatius era guapo. De eso no había duda. Quizá un poco mayor para ella y ciertamente una rinoplastia no le vendría mal, pero era innegablemente guapo y fornido como Vin Diesel. En las mañanas, cuando limpiaba calderos, era difícil no deslumbrarse por su musculoso dorso. Tenía una cara amable y risa contagiosa. Era agradable.

En el grupo conversaron amenamente sobre anécdotas del trabajo, la mayoría haciendo burla del supervisor. La atracción especial fue el hígado de dragón que Hermione había dañado ese día y la sirena que sonó.

Todos coincidían en que lo ridículo que se veía el supervisor, un hombre pequeño medio duende, saltando para tratar de gritarle a la cara a Hermione, merecía la pena de todos los insultos que soltó.

Ella excusó el accidente diciendo que había traído una daga nueva que cortaba más de la cuenta. En parte era cierto. SU DAGA del colegio era mejor que las de ahí.

En el rato que estuvieron ahí los seis, Hermione despejó un poco la mente y dejó de pensar en todo lo que había averiguado.

Cuando se hizo la hora de salida normal del trabajo, se despidió, debía aparecerse en el callejón Diagon. Hermione se levantó e Ignatius también:

- _Yo también me voy – _dijo.

Salieron ambos y en la puerta Hermione volteó hacia él:

_- Adio…_ - no pudo terminar la palabra porque un pequeño y más o menos rápido beso estaba siendo depositado en sus labios. No lo suficientemente corto para que ella no cerrara los ojos. De hecho cuando se separó de ella, Hermione notó con vergüenza que ELLA se había inclinado adelante, como tratando de prolongar el contacto un poco más.

_- Hasta mañana – _dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa que a Hermione se le hizo más intensa de lo normal. Y dándose media vuelta desapareció, dejando a una Hermione bastante confundida.

"_Qué diablos fue eso?" – _se preguntó.

Cuando reaccionó se apareció en la parte de atrás del Salón de Madame Primpernelle junto al callejón Diagon. Al caminar por la perpendicular vio que la profesora Sprout ya estaba ahí.

Hermione se puso un poco nerviosa, pero en seguida se controló.

- _Querida, pensé que trabajabas aquí? – _dijo Sprout señalando la fachada del precioso edificio.

- _Si, en el laboratorio de aquí – _dijo Hermione pensando rápido – _pero el laboratorio está en las mazmorras y tiene salida por la parte de atrás. Es más cómodo._

Pomona puso cara de alivio.

Le dijo que como era temprano podían ir a su casa. Tenían una reunión familiar y Hermione sería bien recibida.

Pero ella ese día se sentía superada, prefería volver al Castillo.

- _Profesora, si no le importa preferiría volver al Castillo. Estoy cansada _

_- Lo dices en serio? –_preguntó la profesora – _Tengo entendido que siempre has salido con mucha energía y te has unido a muchas actividades. La reunión en mi casa es bastante tranquila, te lo pasarás bien, te lo aseguro._

Hermione se sintió presionada. No dijo nada… Y fueron a la reunión.


	20. Chapter 20

CAP 20

Ese sábado, los Chudley Cannons jugaban un partido contra los Falmouth Falcons, otro equipo de la liga británica e irlandesa de quidditch.

El estadio estaba copado de fanáticos apoyando a los jugadores y disfrutando del despliegue de encantamientos luminosos sobre el campo.

Los Falcons jugaban en túnicas grises y blancas con un emblema de halcón en el pecho. Tenían un estilo violento y fiero en el campo, los fanáticos gritaban el lema del equipo: Déjennos ganar, pero si no podemos ganar, romperemos unas cuantas cabezas.

Ron Weasley se estrenaba como Guardián en un partido importante. Se veía minúsculo ante los jugadores del otro equipo y con su uniforme rojo y naranja, su pelo rojo fuego y sus pecas, aquello de "zanahorio" era más evidente que nunca.

No obstante, pudo demostrar que el quidditch era lo suyo.

El marcador estaba en empate y una bludger le golpeó de lleno, a la vez que uno de los cazadores de los Falcons lanzó la quaffle hacia el aro. Ron casi cae, quedó sujeto solo por una mano a su escoba y con uno de sus pies que colgaban desvió la quaffle, justo antes que el buscador de los Chudley Cannons atrapara la snitch dorada.

El estadio casi se vino abajo, el público enloquecía, los jugadores celebraban la victoria y las luces sobre el campo eran casi enceguecedoras. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de todos, fue un enorme mensaje que se dibujó entre los jugadores:

**Hermione, aun te amo!**

En la banca de los Chudley Cannons, el manager del equipo, Ragmar Dorkins... un mago de estatura media, gordo, rubio y de unos 70 años, no parecía muy contento ante eso.

_- Qué rayos es eso? – _le preguntó a Aidan Dobler, jefe de publicidad del equipo.

- _Un mensaje para una de las novias de los jugadores – _contestó sin mayores detalles, más pendiente de verificar el despliegue de hechizos luminosos que había planificado él, en caso de obtener la victoria.

- _Eso puedo verlo! – _dijo molesto Ragmar – _lo que quiero saber es quién lo ha puesto?_

_- Yo por supuesto_

Luego de unos segundos de shock dijo -_ Por qué? _– de modo irritado

- _Ja, el chico me pidió que lo pusiera si hacía alguna jugada buena en el juego. No me gustaba la idea, ni la imagen que daría, así que hice que el hechizo solo se activara en caso de que fuera algo heroico que salvara el partido. La verdad… no pensé que lo lograría._

_- Vaya mierda de estrategia la tuya – _dijo – _el chico no tiene cerebro, pero el quidditch es lo suyo._

_- Lo subestimé._

_- Esa imagen saldrá en todos los periódicos y revistas deportivas de Gran Bretaña, los jugadores deben mantener una imagen de sex symbol o de otro modo perderíamos fanaticada femenina. Esa mierda – _dijo señalando el cielo sobre el campo – _no ayuda en nada! Es rebajarse! Rogar a una noviecita!_

_- No es cualquier chica… es Hermione Granger, del Trío de Oro –_ dijo Dobler

_- La misma que estuvo con Victor Krum? – _dijo el manager con voz de asco

_- La misma._

_- Pues vaya mierda!. Ahora nuestros jugadores recogen las sobras de los búlgaros!_

_- Quizá Rita Skeeter escriba algo – _dijo Dobler tratando de calmar a Ragman – _solía tener afinidad por los escándalos de Granger. Puedo hablar con ella._

_- No, mejor no – _dijo Ragman, en tono más pensativo ahora – _si nuestro chico está colgado por esa Granger, quizá solo necesite un poco de ayuda para superar el emperre._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

La celebración en los vestidores del equipo parecía eterna, pero como todo, llegó a su fin.

Ron estaba ya por irse cuando le llamó el manager:

- _Ey muchacho! – _dijo en tono jovial_ – ven aquí, no he podido darte un abrazo en condiciones. _Dicho esto le abrazó dando un par de palmadas fuertes en la espalda de Ron.

_- Gracias entrenador –_ dijo Ron.

_- Te has lucido! Hoy en el campo, nos has salvado._

_- Así parece – _dijo Ron de modo un poco tímido.

- _Y qué ha sido ese mensaje a tu novia?, es que las cosas no van bien?, tiene que ser muy tonta para no valorarte – _dijo imprimiendo un falso tono paternal.

_- La verdad es que me cortó hace poco más de un mes, pero aun conservo las esperanzas – _dijo él con una sonrisa – _quizá después de lo de hoy las cosas cambien._

_- hummm, no lo sé chico – _dijo Ragman dudando –_ las chicas a veces necesitan algo más._

_- cómo qué? – _pregunto Ron realmente interesado. Había probado casi todo y no obtenía resultados_ – he intentado flores, chocolates, peluches, cupidos… de todo! – _su rostro mostraba frustración.

_- No estoy hablando de regalos ni mensajes chico! – _le dio un pequeño golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza – _digo que te la folles bien y todas las veces que puedas, así le demuestras cuanto piensas en ella!_

_- Va a ser que no – _dijo Ron enrojeciendo violentamente y bajando la mirada.

Ragman captó la situación en un segundo. Cambió el tono de voz a uno mucho más dulce.

_- Pues… esta chica tuya, es más bien…. Del tipo intelectual, no?_

_- Mucho – _dijo Ron aun compungido

_. Pues… esas chicas…. Verás – _dijo pasándole un brazo por el hombro y caminando hacia un banco a sentarse – _es como si siempre estuvieran tensas… y se quejaran por todo _

_- Si…. Así es Hermione – _Ron se sintió comprendido por primera vez.

- _Esas chicas necesitan algo que las haga relajarse – _dijo simplemente y se quedó mirando a Ron en busca de un gesto que mostrara que el chico entendía de lo que hablaba.

Ese gesto nunca llegó, así que tuvo que volverlo a intentar.

- _Tienes que ayudarla a dar ese paso, a relajarse – _hacía gestos con sus manos de modo expresivo – _a dejar de pensar en libros – _Ron asentía medio entendiendo - _Hay formas de hacerlo._

_- Cómo? – _preguntó Ron ya impaciente

- _Voy a ayudarte chico, solo porque eres muy importante para mi… no solo para el equipo… no solo por lo de esta noche –_ dijo en tono melodramático _– tienes espíritu para esto, llevas el quidditch aquí adentro – _dijo señalándole el corazón.

Luego sacó una pequeña botella del bolsillo de su túnica y se la entregó a Ron.

- _Qué es esto? – _dijo el pelirrojo

- _Esto es lo que te ayudará a volver con ella y dar el siguiente paso – _dijo Ragman en tono de complicidad – _poción de concesión._

El cerebro de Ron pareció funcionar por un momento

- _No creo que esto sea necesario… es decir, nosotros nos amamos – _dijo de modo nervioso y no muy convencido – _yo sé que ella quiere._

Ragman sintió la duda de Ron y presionó: _si a eso me refiero chico!, esta poción no fuerza a nadie a hacer nada que no quiera – _Ron relajó su expresión al oír eso – _es más bien un ansiolítico e incrementador del deseo y la lubricación – _una sonrisa perversa cruzó su cara

_- En serio?_

_- Por supuesto chico! – _dijo Ragman sintiendo que estaba calando la idea – _los jugadores lo usan todo el tiempo – _se enderezó un poco en su silla – _todas las chicas se ponen nerviosas por estar con una gran estrella del quidditch. Los nervios no deberían estropear los grandes momentos, no crees?_

_- Si, bueno._

_- Perfecto! – _exclamó Ragman – _no se diga más!. Espero que resuelvas tu problema de ansiedad con tu novia y que pronto te tengamos nuevamente al 100% en el campo de quidditch cuidando de nuestros aros._

_- Así será entrenador Ragman – _dijo Ron más animado y guardando la poción en su túnica.

Se despidieron y Ron se marchó a sus habitaciones.

Mientras caminaba pensó que ahora solo tenía que elaborar un plan para que todo fuera especial.

Hermione era la mujer de su vida, y él la pareja perfecta para ella. Por qué demorar las cosas si todos sabían desde siempre que ellos terminarían juntos?

El entrenador Ragman tenía razón. Los nervios no debían empañar los grandes momentos – pensó mientras sujetaba la poción en su bolsillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione llegó a Hogwarts y luego de cenar fue directa al baño de prefectos. Necesitaba relajarse y estar lejos de sus compañeras de habitación. Con suerte, para cuando volviera, ya estarían todas dormidas.

Repasaba su día.

Una costumbre relativamente reciente, que ya se estaba convirtiendo en una necesidad ante las situaciones que vivía.

Mientras estuvo en casa de la profesora Sprout fue casi un fantasma. No atravesaba paredes, ni era color plata brillante y semitransparente. Pero interactuó poco y pasó bastante desapercibida; sumida en sus propios pensamientos y observando.

Todo era tan apacible ahí. La mayoría de la familia Sprout perteneció a la casa de Helga Hufflepuff… eran amigables, leales y sin prejuicios, muy trabajadores.

El ambiente era confortable y familiar, todos riendo o conversando de sus vidas tranquilas y sin mayores problemas. Comentando algunos - pocos - planes que tenían contadas personas.

En general, eran el tipo de gente que era dirigida. Ni pioneros, ni creadores, ni reivindicadores, ni luchadores. Eran personas bastante promedio, que vivían el día a día, honradas, con trabajos del tipo duro y casi obrero. Sin ánimos de ser peyorativos, tenían corto alcance visionario o crítico de las cosas.

Y parecían ser perfectamente felices con lo que tenían.

Eso estaba muy bien.

Acaso no es la meta de todo ser humano buscar la felicidad?

Si puedes ser feliz siendo una hormiga… entonces… enhorabuena!... sé una hormiga: obreras incansables de la colonia, que suelen caminar unas tras de otras. Quien nace soldado, será soldado por siempre y quien nace obrero será obrero por siempre.

Si puedes ser feliz de ese modo, entonces la felicidad no es difícil de alcanzar. Un modo bueno, bonito y barato de vivir feliz y en armonía.

El problema está, en que no se puede elegir ser una hormiga. No puedes elegir ser así.

Hay que valer para ser una hormiga.

No debes sentir curiosidad por cosas fuera de la colonia, no te debe afectar lo que suceda fuera de la colonia, ni debes juzgar tu labor dentro de la sociedad, ni tratar de hacer otra cosa.

Si lo piensas, tratar de ser una hormiga, cuando en realidad no lo eres... puede ser algo difícil, muy difícil o imposible.

Depende de cómo seas.

Hermione no era una hormiga.

Hermione jamás podría ser una hormiga.

Quedaría muy bien aquí, decir que era algún animal grácil y con toque hermoso… que diera esa impresión de inteligencia, belleza y preocupación. Pero lo cierto es que yo no tengo un nombre para ella.

No obstante, la gente como ella suele tener muchos nombres.

En los trabajos suelen ser llamadas por los compañeros: perfeccionistas, detallistas y maniáticas; los jefes les dicen: toca-cojones; en las relaciones amorosas: engreída y con aires de superioridad; en los estudios: son empollones (nerds) y asociales, que no viven el deporte ni las actividades recreativas del mismo modo que los demás; para los amigos son: tiquismiquis y criticonas; y para los familiares: inconformes.

Y es que ella estaba en medio de una reunión amena, sin poderla disfrutar por tener dos cosas ocupando su mente por completo.

Primero, se sentía en un mundo desconocido.

Ahora que acababa de descubrir lo que pasaba en el callejón Knockturn con aquellas mujeres y niños; era irrisorio estar en una reunión de familia y amigos tan perfecta y fluida donde no parecía que algo fuera mal a su alrededor.

Pensar en la vida dentro de Hogwarts era tres cuartos más de lo mismo. Estaban estudiando una serie de asignaturas, que, por lo que ella había experimentado; poco les preparaba para ser prácticos y eficientes en un trabajo.

Hogwarts era un colegio donde, si tienes un problema, puedes acudir a profesores, directores, delegados y prefectos. Un sitio donde las infracciones tienen un castigo y existe un sentido de justicia.

Mientras que saldrían a un mercado laboral donde te podías topar con discriminaciones, injusticias, abuso de autoridad, explotación, corrupción y contrabando.

Encontrarían un mundo con dirigentes que hacen leyes absurdas y mal controladas, que luego son tergiversadas en beneficio de pocos y perjuicio de muchos.

Y eso pasaría sin nadie a quien acudir, sin un modo de parar el problema y… lo peor de todo… sin una sociedad a la que le importe lo suficiente como para hacer algo.

Esto no era una guerra contra Voldemort. No había una profecía con el nombre del niño que vencería al mago psicópata y asesino de masas.

Voldemort había sido terrible. Pero muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

Éste era un problema grande y difuso, de límites mal definidos, con muchas personas involucradas, con conflictos de intereses. Un problema difícil de decir dónde empezó, qué lo causó y cómo acabaría.

Era un problema de una sociedad postguerra, donde los individuos no comprenden que la mejor solución colectiva, es aquella que te beneficia a ti y no perjudica a tu vecino.

No eran el tipo de cosas que Hermione solía solucionar. No valía con asaltar Gringotts, ni montar sobre un dragón, ni destruir un horrocrux.

No era cuestión de tener agallas.

No.

Este era el tipo de problema que generaba una enorme cantidad de probables soluciones ambiguas, que traían más consecuencias y problemas en su implantación, generando así un bucle.

Los programas de fomento de natalidad eran algo bien visto entre algunas personas. Las chicas en el colegio pretendían apuntarse. Pero habían causado la explotación de mujeres y el tráfico de niños por las brujas y magos oscuros que solían andar en el callejón Knockturn.

Había escases de poción anticonceptiva. Qué pretendían de las personas?, Celibato?, Restaurar una población mágica a costa de embarazos precoces o no deseados?... El resultado era variado: muchos embarazos, contrabando de anticonceptivos, abortos, niños vendidos o regalados o dejados en orfanatos.

Nada de eso hasta ahora le salpicaba a ella directamente. Pero no por eso dejaba de preocuparle.

No era una hormiga.

Podría llegar a afectarle?. Ignatius procesaba mercancía de contrabando justo a su lado.

Ése era el otro asunto que rondaba su mente.

Ideas claras… aquello fue solo un beso.

Pero no lo había visto venir por ningún lado. Para ella eran compañeros de trabajo y punto.

Debía reconocer, que su reacción al beso… el querer prolongarlo… era resultado de meses de estar sola. No había notado hasta entonces las ganas que tenía de besar a alguien.

Y, a decir verdad, ese beso le supo a poco. Quedó con ganas de más. Si él estaba disponible, ella no iba a protestar, aunque tenía claro que lo que sentía era un poco de deseo.

Con las semanas casi duplicadas de clase en clase y los fines de semana ocupados en el trabajo, había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se relajó a si misma.

Llevó su mano hasta su clítoris y empezó con suaves roces bajo el agua que luego fue acelerando. Se imaginó bajo el cuerpo musculoso y ligeramente bronceado de Ignatius, sus brazos perfectamente definidos sujetándola.

Ella sujetándose a la espalda ancha y fuerte, con sus senos presionados contra su pecho, sus manos acariciándole el abdomen marcado y luego bajando y rodeando sus caderas para sentir su culo perfecto.

Él martirizaba su cuello con labios y dientes; arrancándole gemidos y gritos al penetrarla profundamente, disfrutando de cada milímetro mientras se la follaba concienzudamente, sujetándole una pierna en alto para que le rodeara la cadera y se mantuviera en posición. Abierta. Dando paso a un pene enorme e insaciable que le robaba el aire en cada embestida.

No tardó en venirse. De vuelta en la realidad, el agua de la bañera desbordaba por susl movimientos.

Quizá no era buena idea masturbarse pensando en él, cuando tendría que verle y trabajar a su lado al día siguiente.

Pero no dedicó más tiempo a pensar en eso.

"Como fuera viniendo, iría viendo"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	21. Chapter 21

CAP 21

El domingo por la mañana Hermione, como cada fin de semana, desayunaba sola en el Gran Comedor. Tomó doble ración de Pastel de Queso Brie, en caso de que el almuerzo fuera tan malo como el día anterior.

Una vez terminado, se dirigió a la entrada del castillo a encontrarse con la Profesora Sprout para aparecerse en el Callejón Diagon.

Pero Pomona no estaba ahí.

- _Buenos días Profesor Snape._

_- Señorita Granger – _dijo Snape con una inclinación de cabeza.

- _Ha visto a la profesora Sprout? – _preguntó Hermione, buscando un poco con la mirada alrededor, aunque algo le decía que ella no vendría.

- _La profesora Sprout ha cancelado sus planes de este fin de semana y ha preferido quedarse a cortar tallos y ramas de higos secos abisinos – _

Snape hizo una pausa ante la cara de incomprensión de Hermione. Esa no era una tarea que hiciera normalmente la profesora. Formaba parte de las prácticas en los primeros años de Hogwarts. Luego agregó:

_- Al parecer los alumnos de segundo curso no solo son ineficientes en pociones. _

Hermione bajó la mirada. Era incómodo oír hablar mal de otros estudiantes, así no les conociera.

- _Nos vamos? – _dijo Snape, enarcando una ceja y mirándola fijamente.

Hermione solo asintió. El profesor de pociones tenía una mirada escrutadora que la hacía sentir insegura e inquieta. No sabía si era por ser tan estricto y serio; pero no era fácil sentirse relajado en su presencia. No obstante Hermione hizo lo que hacía con todos los profesores que la acompañaban por primera vez:

- _No es necesario que me acompañe profesor – _dijo ella y al ver a Snape fruncir el ceño empezó a sentir que quizá no debió hacerlo – _puedo aparecerme sola y no es necesario que me lleve y me busque… es su día libre._

Luego de un momento, en el cual Snape parecía estar pensando al respecto, contestó en un tono de voz neutro y con una expresión indescifrable: _Sta Granger, Ud ha sido encargada a mí cuidado el día de hoy. Ya he interrumpido mis planes por ello, así que cumpliré con lo encomendado._

Por primera vez en esos meses Hermione sintió que realmente estorbaba a los planes de fin de semana de un profesor. Hasta ahora todos habían sido amables y la habían incluído en sus actividades.

"Tenía que ser Snape el único que fuera sincero" – pensó.

Se aparecieron en el callejón Diagon y pronto llegaron al punto donde se separaba de todos los profesores.

- _Es aquí? _– preguntó Snape mirando la entrada del Salón de Madamme Primpernelle.

_- Si _– respondió ella, esperando que Snape no quisiera esperar a que ella entrara… o peor… acompañarla dentro. El profesor de pociones no era nada tonto… aquello estaba más que demostrado.

_- A qué hora y dónde debo buscarla? _

_- Aquí mismo a las 4pm –_ dijo. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros para evitar movimientos inquietos.

Snape la miró seriamente a los ojos y luego de un momento dijo:

- _Trabaja Ud atendiendo al público Sta Granger? No viene adecuadamente vestida para ello – _dijo viendo sus vaqueros, jersey y la túnica doblada bajo su brazo.

Ahora si estaba nerviosa. Debió sospechar que esto pasaría.

NO había pensado en una excusa para dar a Snape que fuera creíble al respecto… a fin de cuentas pensaba que era la profesora Sprout quien la llevaría ese día.

- _No, trabajo en el laboratorio aquí – _dijo ella. Snape subió ambas cejas.

"Mierda… lo sabe… el muy cabrón lo sabe" – pensó Hermione. Snape le había advertido ya en varias ocasiones que no subestimara su inteligencia. Parecía siempre que eso le ofendía más que la mentira dicha en si misma, pero ya la había dicho… ahora tendría que morir con las botas puestas.

Snape empezó a hablar:

- _Este sitio Sta Granger – _dijo señalando el Salón – _es una botica de pociones inútiles y superficiales, seguramente dirigido por magos de dudosa capacidad intelectual – _Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reir al pensar en el supervisor del laboratorio – _pero aunque sean idiotas redomados… sus pociones se venden porque funcionan. He de suponer que el laboratorio está en una mazmorra o sótano, cierto?_

Hermione asintió.

- _Y como Ud ha estado dentro de Gringotts, sabrá que su profundidad, incluso con los más poderosos hechizos amplificadores, ocupa el espacio subterráneo de todo el callejón Diagon sin dejar sitio para más nada. Ningún edificio en el callejón Diagon tiene sótano o mazmorra._

"Maldita sea". Hermione cerró los ojos lentamente. "se acabó el trabajo, a buscar de nuevo" – pensó con un gesto de resignación en su rostro - "Por lo menos no tendré que aguantar el reclamo del supervisor por llegar tarde hoy". Snape continuó:

- _No voy a interferir en ningún aspecto de su vida Sta. Granger. Solo quiero que me diga dónde debo recogerla._

Hermione se sorprendió al oír eso. Snape no iba a delatarla con McGonagall?, pensaría lo mismo al saber a dónde iba ella cada fin de semana?

Snape esperaba una respuesta y Hermione decidió ir con una verdad a medias

- _Todos los profesores me han recogido aquí siempre._

_- Entonces todos han sido unos imbéciles siempre – _dijo Snape sin ninguna emoción en la voz.

Hermione lo miró a los ojos. No podía inferir nada de su expresión… no sabía qué hacer… aunque debía ser realista… no podía aspirar a engañarle.

_- En el callejón knockturn… a tres manzanas de Borgin y Burkes._

Snape guardó silencio un momento.

- _Estaré ahí a las 4 en punto… solo espero que sepa lo que está haciendo._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hermione llegó media hora tarde al trabajo y escuchó los gritos del supervisor hasta que llegó Ignatius.

Se sorprendió de no volverse a cortar mientras trabajaba. Con alguien gritándote niñata inútil y consentida de modo tan irritante era difícil concentrarse. Parecía estar buscando otra excusa para echarla por el día nuevamente.

- _No dejes que sus palabras te calen – _dijo Ignatius – _él no llega tarde nunca porque vive aquí._

_- Qué?, cómo puede alguien vivir aquí?_

_- Hay sitios peores Hermione. Además le pagan por recibir la mercancía que debe ser procesada – _él la miró durante unos segundos con la cara inclinada y Hermione entendió el mensaje. Debía recibir más de un lote de mercancías… las del Salón… y las de contrabando.

Luego de unas horas de estar trabajando y hablando de cualquier cosa Hermione olvidó los gritos del jefe y recordó el beso de ayer. Al recordarlo, sintió vértigo en el estómago… que no era más que anticipación, pero pronto se calmó al ver que Ignatius seguía igual que otros días.

Le corregía a cada rato, se reía de ella y le decía cómo hacer las cosas más rápido y mejor.

Estaban a punto de terminar cada uno con una cosa, cuando Ignatius dijo:

- _Hacemos una apuesta? – _tenía una mirada que Hermione no sabía interpretar del todo.

- _Para qué?_

_- Por hacer esto más interesante. Solo trabajar aburre_

Hermione pensó que aquello llevaba implícito más de lo que parecía. Cierto nivel de malicia que era evidente a la vez que sutil en eso que decía.

_- No creo que me convenga apostar contigo – _dijo Hermione aun sin saber de qué iba

- _Te daré ventaja – _la animó él.

- _Explícate_

_- Tú eliges un ingrediente para ambos. Quien lo haga mejor… gana._

_- El mismo ingrediente para ambos? – _preguntó Hermione viendo el timo en esa propuesta. Ella había mejorado considerablemente en todo, pero aun no obtenía 10 en todo como él… y tampoco era tan rápida.

- _Como tú quieras. Esa es tu ventaja – _la dejó pensar al respecto.

- _Y cuánto exactamente estamos apostando? – _preguntó Hermione con un brillo en los ojos. Podría quitarle el bote entero de la porra que ganó a costa de ella si le ponía algo delicado de procesar y ella cogía algo que se le diera bien.

- _Tu apuesta lo que quieras y si ganas te lo pagaré, pero yo no pensaba proponer dinero – _al terminar de decir eso, dejó sus labios entreabierto y le dirigió una mirada lasciva.

Hermione sintió un latido en el bajo vientre y eso le sorprendió. Normalmente ella se hubiera escandalizado. A otra persona le hubiera reclamado tal insinuación en medio del trabajo.

En cambió encontró aquello un tanto estimulante. Quizá ella también podía apostar otra cosa que no fuera dinero… varias cosas que había deseado y no había obtenido pasaron por su mente…

Tuvo que respirar hondo para recuperar la compostura. Se le estaba yendo la olla. "Hacer lo de ayer en el baño pensando en él, no fue buena idea" – pensó.

Por muy lanzado que fuera Ignatius no podía estar proponiendo lo que ella estaba pensando.

Mejor aclarar las cosas:

- _No voy a apostar a ciegas Ignatius – _dijo seriamente.

- _jaja, por un momento creí que ibas a aceptar y sorprenderme, chica – _dijo. A Hermione no le gustó mucho el tono con que dijo ese "chica". Debía reclamarle?... prefirió pasar de ello.

- _Qué pedirás tú? – _le preguntó él.

- _No lo sé – _dijo ella enrojeciendo y desviando la mirada de él hacia su tabla y su trabajo.

_- Me gusta esa respuesta – _dijo Ignatius con una sonrisa de playboy - _Yo quiero 10 minutos de tu tiempo._

Hermione le miró entre extrañada y decepcionada.

"10 minutos? Qué puede hacer en 10 minutos?" – pensó. Luego miró hacia los ingredientes en la mesa y decidió:

- _De acuerdo – _y fue directa a la mesa… cogió Cucarachas muertas para ella, la nota: "separar las alas y las patas" – lo que mejor sabía hacer y que obtenía siempre un 10 de calidad desde el segundo día – y hojas de ortigas secas para él, la nota: "cortar en tiras anchas y homogéneas".

Las ortigas, tenían pelitos que liberan una sustancia ácida que producía escozor en la piel. Como las hojas estaban secas esos síntomas eran mínimos… no obstante, eso le pareció una buena ventaja, además del hecho que, cortar tantas hojas en tiras del mismo ancho… era trabajo de chinos.

Ella solía ser muy cuidadosa y aprehensiva, casi midiendo los milímetros de cada tira… y aun así… la pesa daba 8. Por muy rápido que Ignatius pudiera cortarlas… no igualaría su maravilloso 10 en las cucarachas.

Tenía todas las de ganar… incluso si Ignatius cortaba las hojas de ortigas secas más rápido… empatarían… y ella no perdería. No que supiera aun lo que iba a pedir, pero ya tendría el resto de la tarde para pensarlo y tendría el honor de la victoria.

Le entregó a Ignatius su tazón de ortigas y cuando estuvieron ambos listos empezaron:

Hermione movía las manos a velocidad de locura. Ya tenía bastante práctica con las cucarachas y hasta sentía que podía hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Estaba plenamente concentrada en desarticular patas y separar alas.

Cuando iba por la mitad del tazón, volteó a ver por dónde iba Ignatius.

Aun no había empezado.

Estaba separando las hojas una por una en grupitos y las miraba como si fueran joyas.

"A qué coño está esperando?, acaso está dejándome ganar?, cree que voy a pedir algo que le beneficiará a él?" – pensó Hermione.

Enrojeció al pensar que por su mente quizá pasaron cosas más intensas que por la de él… "quizá si prefiere que gane yo… así quedó yo como la que propone y él como quien dispone" – pensó.

A ella le quedaba apenas un cuarto de taza para terminar cuando Ignatius cogió por primera vez la daga.

Había separado todas las hojas y las había puesto en 5 montones donde las hojas eran iguales en forma y tamaño. Con la daga cortó todas las hojas de cada montón de una sola vez.

Solo tuvo que cortar como si cortara 5 hojas y no un tazón entero. Terminó y a Hermione le quedaban 2 cucarachas.

"Bueno… da igual que terminara antes. No sacará 10. Es imposible con eso" – pensó, pero pronto constató su error.

Ambos obtuvieron un 10.

- _Bueno, ambos tenemos 10, es un empate, nadie gana – _dijo Hermione en un intento de conservar parte del honor.

- _Un empate? – _dijo en tono incrédulo – _Y una mierda un empate!... he terminado antes y el trabajo es perfecto. He ganado en tiempo y empatado en calidad… eso es un 75% de victoria._

_- Que convenientes cálculos – _ella trataba de mantenerse a flote a pesar de saber que había perdido.

- _He ganado y tendrás que pagar por mucho que te choque – _dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Con tanto hablar durante la mañana, no fueron muy eficientes. Terminaron casi al final de la jornada.

Al salir, quedaron en el laboratorio el supervisor y Maxime.

Ignatius recordaba muy bien la apuesta. Al cerrar la puerta del laboratorio, tomó a Hermione de la cintura, la acercó a si y la besó.

Fue un beso apasionado y hambriento, que ella correspondió por completo. Sus manos acariciaban su espalda, sus nalgas y caderas. Hermione aprovechó también el momento para sentirlo a él, era tan firme como había imaginado. Él llevó ambas manos hasta su culo y la atrajo hacia él chocando su pelvis y separando un poco sus piernas. Hermione pudo sentir su excitación.

Él hizo un movimiento de cadera que le chocó el clítoris con su polla. En un instante, aquel hombre y el deseo prendieron su cuerpo de arriba abajo y las piernas le temblaban.

Él la levantó en vilo, la llevó contra la pared más cercana sin dejar de besarla y ella cruzó las piernas a su alrededor en un acto reflejo.

De repente se detuvo:

- _10 minutos. Es todo – _dijo alejándose un poco de ella y bajándola hasta que sus piernas tocaran el suelo.

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y los labios hinchados de tanta actividad. "Cómo se atreve a parar?" – decía una voz interna. Aun pensaba en algo qué decirle a Ignatius cuando algo le hizo cambiar su atención.

- _Ya ha terminado de trabajar Señorita Granger?. _

Hermione había olvidado que Severus Snape iría a buscarla hasta ahí.


	22. Chapter 22

CAP 22

Hermione estaba con la boca abierta y los labios hinchados de tanta actividad. "Cómo se atreve a parar?" – decía una voz interna. Aun pensaba en algo qué decirle a Ignatius cuando algo le hizo cambiar su atención.

- _Ya ha terminado de trabajar Señorita Granger?. _

Hermione había olvidado que Severus Snape iría a buscarla hasta ahí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aquello fue un ataque de pánico.

Hermione no podía dejar de mirar la alta figura negra del profesor de pociones, con su rostro pálido y ceño más fruncido que nunca, justo en frente de ella… en aquella situación… Con unas grandes manos masculinas aún posadas entre su cintura y sus nalgas, un cuerpo indiscutiblemente escultural casi cubriéndola y las manos de ella aun aferradas a los hombros de Ignatius.

Estaba tan chocada que no se fijó en nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, lo único que controlaba era el movimiento. Se separó de Ignatius, venciendo una leve resistencia de su parte. Aun con los ojos nublados Hermione dijo:

- _Ya nos veremos_ – aquello claramente dirigido a Ignatius aunque no llegó mirarle si quiera.

Caminó hacia el profesor, quien, al verla acercarse, dio media vuelta para partir. No se aparecieron inmediatamente, sino que caminaron un poco en el mismo callejón Knockturn.

"Mierda, que inoportuno" – pensaba ella mientras andaba.

Pasaron frente al burdel. Hermione vio como Snape se quedó mirando la entrada de aquel edificio. Ella solo volteó cuando escuchó gemidos.

Una pareja estaba parcialmente tapada por una columna. Ella levantada, tenía la falda del vestido subida, las piernas descubiertas cruzadas alrededor de la cintura de un hombre que estaba de espaldas a ellos y que embestía con fuerza y sin freno, incrustando a la chica en la pared.

Hermione encontró aquella visión en plena calle, excitante en lugar de escandalizante. Estaban tal como la tenía Ignatius a ella hacía solo segundos, aunque a esa chica claramente se la estaban follando.

- _Me imagino que hacen descuento si es en la calle, no? – _preguntó Snape con voz lenta y venenosa, mirándola fijamente.

Hermione dirigió la vista hacia el profesor sin entender – "qué coño se yo" –pensó. Tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que Snape insinuaba. Y le irritó. Le sostuvo la mirada con la misma intensidad sin decir una palabra.

Acaso creía que ESE era su trabajo?, Cómo podía decir tal cosa?, qué era él un puritano?, impotente?, ya quisiera él disfrutar de aquello!

Sería su profesor, pero no estaban en el colegio. En ese momento no era una estudiante a su cargo, ni había normas que cumplir y… por Merlin… aquel arrinconamiento lo había disfrutado tanto que no podía arrepentirse… y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Mantuvo su rostro en alto todo el tiempo sin separar sus ojos de los de él.

Al terminar la guerra de miradas asesinas se aparecieron en las puertas de Hogwarts y caminaron hacia el castillo en un absoluto y muy tenso silencio.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione subió directa a su habitación. Se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, a descansar y pensar sin quitarse la túnica si quiera.

Snape era un imbécil.

"Que se molestó por encontrar a la estudiante estrella de Hogwarts en tal situación?... pues que se joda!, si se traumatiza que vaya a un psicólogo" – pensó.

Había sido lo más estimulante que había hecho en su vida… y tan solo en 10 minutos.

"En 20 años (más o menos), solo 10 minutos de excitación NO autoprovocada… cuanto tiempo perdido" – y seguidamente – "Por culpa del inútil de Ron".

Ella, que se preguntó qué podría hacer Ignatius en 10 minutos, ahora estaba aliviada de no haber apostado más tiempo o de otro modo estaría en el callejón Knockturn follando contra una pared como una puta literalmente.

Lo que le sorprendió, es que la idea no le disgustaba. Le excitaba.

"Joder… solo fueron 10 minutos y aun estoy como una tea" – respiró profundo para calmarse.

Quizá Snape no había sido tan inoportuno. De no haber llegado, es probable que ella hubiera pedido 10 minutos más… o los que hicieran falta.

"Esto va a velocidad de vértigo" – pensaba. Debía tener las cosas claras o de otro modo Ignatius tomaría el mando de todo el asunto.

Por un lado era cierto que ella necesitaba cierto desahogo… pero en realidad estaba lista para perder la virginidad? Todo lo sucedido últimamente apuntaba a que si. Incluso sus últimos encuentros con Ron… ella parecía estar lista, se sentía lista; pero luego las cosas iban fatal y ella acababa frustrada y dando un paso atrás.

Hoy en cambio solo quería avanzar. Ignatius había tocado las teclas precisas y su cuerpo respondió explosivamente.

Quería tener relaciones con él?. No lo sabía… lo que si sabía… es que hoy no tuvo intención de parar en ningún momento… simplemente no pensó en nada… incluso se molestó cuando él se detuvo.

Cómo sería follar con un hombre así? Él sería amable con ella?. Estaba claro que sería un buen polvo… pero sería paciente ante su inexperiencia y el dolor de la primera vez?. No lo sabía. Apenas se conocían y no era algo que se pudiera preguntar tampoco.

La atracción física era evidente y hasta ahora había sido siempre correcto, amable sin ser arrastrado, jovial, alguien con una opinión de las cosas, con camino recorrido en vida, experiencia… que sabía qué hacer y cómo tratar a una mujer.

Todos esos atributos pesaban bastante para una Hermione que había vivido 6 años de amor platónico adolescente con Ron Weasley, que, entre muchas otras cosas, no sabía la diferencia entre el clítoris y el monte de venus.

De tomar una decisión y follarselo hasta morir, estaba segura que no tendría que explicarle a él nada. Sería al revés… y eso le hacía sentir un poco insegura.

Empezaba a agobiarse, pero era un asunto que debía pensar. No podía pasar de tomar una decisión, como hacía con tantas otras cosas últimamente.

Las situaciones exigirían una postura. Ignatius no era Ron. No le podría dar largas hasta ver si ella se decidía o no. Era un hombre de 30 años, que no iba a estar agarrándole la mano únicamente o conformándose durante mucho tiempo con besos y caricias subidas de tono.

Aunque ella tampoco pensaba apurarse sólo por complacerle a él.

"qué voy a hacer… o qué quiero hacer?" – pensó mientras rodaba sobre si para ponerse de lado.

Cómo la vería él a ella? Una estudiante trabajando fines de semana a su lado a la que se podría tirar?

No le molestó excesivamente la idea. Siendo desconfiada, no quería ser usada, pero si hacía a un lado esa desconfianza… qué sería lo peor que podría pasar? Que lo intentaran y saliera mal?... quizá valía la pena.

"Prefiero arrepentirme de algo que hice que arrepentirme de algo que nunca hice" – pensó.

Tic tic tic. Una lechuza golpeaba con su pico la ventana de la habitación. Hermione se levantó y recibió un paquete con una pequeña nota:

"Si te parece, podemos hacer buen uso de esto la próxima semana"

Era letra de Ignatius. Abrió el paquete y encontró dentro una poción. Una que no podría conseguir ni preparar ella misma fácilmente.

"Tengo una semana para pensarlo".

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minerva McGonagall bajó a las mazmorras y se dirigió al despacho de Severus Snape.

Estaba vacío y eso le extrañó. Los personajes de los retratos del castillo le habían informado que el profesor de pociones y Hermione habían vuelto.

Lo normal era encontrar a un Severus tras su escritorio corrigiendo ensayos en su despacho a esas horas.

Estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando escuchó voces que venían de la puerta que comunicaba con sus habitaciones.

Minerva no era el tipo de persona que escuchara conversaciones ajenas, pero si alguien grita… resulta inevitable.

- "_HAS ESCUCHADO UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE TE HE DICHO?... NO HAY MANERA DE QUE ESO SUCEDA!_

"A quién gritará Severus?" – pensó Minerva y decidió que era mejor marcharse. Le conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le agradaría saber que ella había oído algo de su discusión con quien quiera que estuviera en su habitación.

Estaba por salir cuando se abrió la puerta de golpe. Minerva dio un salto del susto por lo agresivo que sonó el golpe en la manija de la puerta, volteando para encontrar a un Severus en el umbral de sus aposentos.

Estaba claramente iracundo. Su rostro pálido, el ceño fruncido, la mandíbula fuertemente contraída. Quien quiera que estuviera ahí dentro había logrado sacarle de sus casillas.

- _Qué puedo hacer por Ud Directora? – _dijo en tono bajo y con rabia. Minerva asumió que era un sentimiento transmitido. Le había pillado en un mal momento.

- _Puedo volver luego Severus – _dijo la directora con cierta vergüenza en su rostro.

_- No creo que hayas venido hasta aquí por cualquier cosa._

_- En realidad si Severus, puede esperar. Es solo una pequeñez. Ya hablaremos en la cena – _e hizo ademán de marcharse.

- _Minerva, di lo que tengas que decir. Este momento es tan bueno o malo como cualquier otro_

A Minerva no le parecía que ese fuera el caso, pero a fin de cuentas se trataba solo de una asignación.

- _Era solo para decirte que el próximo fin de semana eres el único profesor libre. Te corresponderá la custodia de la Sta. Granger en sus actividades del fin de semana._

Minerva estaba demasiado lejos para notar la levísima coloración rosa en el rostro del profesor, o cómo apretó con más fuerza aun el pomo de la puerta con su mano, o como su ceño pudo contraerse aun más de lo que ya estaba.

- _Que maravilloso – _dijo entre dientes.

Entró en su habitación azotando la puerta dejando a McGonagall descolocada.


	23. Chapter 23

CAP 23

Hermione no durmió bien esa noche. Estaba desayunando temprano en el comedor, luciendo un lindo par de ojeras a pesar de lo mucho que se esforzó en tratar de dormir. Sus pensamientos llenos de anticipación y preámbulo sobre si estaría o no con Ignatius ese fin de semana no pararon de agitarla y al parecer sus manos ya no eran suficientes.

Ginny entró al comedor.

- _Hola Ginny, buenos días._

_- Que tal Herm. No te he visto todo el fin de semana, dónde has estado?_

_- En la biblioteca – _respondió automáticamente y por costumbre.

- _Te busqué en la biblioteca Herm y ahí no estabas – _dijo la pelirroja

Hermione trató de desviar la atención: _- Para qué me buscabas?_

Ginny no notó el capotazo de Hermione. Estaba muy interesada en hablarle:

_- Te buscaba por esto – _dijo sacando de su bolsillo la revista Bruja Semanal. En la portada estaba Ron con su uniforme de quidditch.

Hermione volteó los ojos.

"ya decía yo que tanto silencio era extraño… ni una palabra desde la ruptura… demasiado bueno para que durara" – pensó

_- Ginny, la verdad… pensé que habías aceptado todo hacía tiempo ya. A qué viene esto? – _dijo Hermione en tono agotado a pesar de apenas empezar la conversación – _Ron y yo hemos terminado, no me gusta el quidditch, nunca me ha gustado y no creo que nunca me llegue a gustar… no tengo nada qué hacer viendo un artículo de Ron en quidditch en ESA REVISTA –_ dijo con tono de asco. Ella solo leía las revistas: "Retos al Encantar" y "Transformación Hoy"

_- Herm, por favor, esto tienes que verlo – _e ignorando las palabras de Hermione, abrió la revista en la página que quería mostrarle.

Hermione miró lo que le mostraba por no empezar una pelea a destiempo. Vería el artículo, sin importar sobre lo que fuera y pasaría olímpicamente de él.

Lo mejor es que ni siquiera tendría que fingir… Ron era tema más que pasado.

Pero lo que vio era casi imposible de ignorar.

**HERMIONE GRANGER LO HACE DE NUEVO!**

**Por Rita Skeeter.**

**Al parecer a nuestra conocida fémina del Trío de Oro no se le escapa nada del quidditch. **

**El increíblemente atractivo y mejor amigo de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, actual guardián de los Chudley Cannons y salvador del partido de ayer contra los Falmouth Falcons, demostró ayer de modo colosal el efecto que Hermione Granger tiene en los hombres**

**Al parecer Hermione Granger huele el éxito a distancia y no piensa dos veces para apalancarse y hechizar a los mejores partidos del mundo mágico. **

**Tras su recordado uso del filtro amoroso y consecuente triángulo amoroso con Harry Potter y Victor Krum, ambos contendientes del Torneo de los Tres Magos y grandes jugadores de quidditch, ahora Granger tiene atado en el jardín de su corazón a Ronald Weasley… sin dejarle entrar, pero tampoco partir. **

**Fuentes confidenciales afirman que Granger terminó con Weasley hace pocas semanas y desde entonces el afamado jugador no ha cesado en intentar volver con ella.**

**Weasley durante su relación, e incluso ahora, solo ha vivido para complacerla y satisfacerla, haciendo muchas veces a un lado sus actividades con el equipo. Recordemos que los primeros meses de este año, Weasley ha estado en la banca de los Cannons. El entrenador Ragman asegura que le faltaba practicar un poco y que no podía hacerlo con tantas ausencias a los entrenamientos por estar haciendo recados de su novia. **

Llegó la lechuza diaria con la entrega del diario El Profeta para Hermione, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención. Siguió leyendo.

**Al parecer tanto esfuerzo de Weasley no fue suficiente para Granger, quien terminó con él vía lechuza, según confirmaron algunos de los jugadores del equipo que vieron el momento en el cual Granger rompió el corazón del joven Weasley con tal gesto.**

**Aun así Weasley sigue intentando revertir su decisión y mantiene las esperanzas. Ningún jugador del equipo ha visto regresar ninguno de los costosos regalos que Weasley envía a Hermione Granger. **

**Este sábado, al finalizar el partido victorioso, Ron Weasley desplegó un encantador mensaje para la devoradora de magos:**

"**Hermione aun te amo"**

Había una foto mágica con la imagen que se vio en el campo de juego. Hermione sintió que la sangre le hervía en las venas.

Ese mensaje fue lo que hizo que Rita Skeeter volviera a posar sus ojos venenosos y su pluma en ella.

**Estaré al pendiente de los avances en esta situación y esperaré, como el resto de brujas de buena voluntad de este mundo mágico, que Granger decida dejar intacto el corazón y el bolsillo de algún joven, exitoso, deportista y buen mago para el resto de nosotras.**

A Hemione le temblaban las manos cuando terminó de leer eso. Había arrugado el papel con la fuerza con la que lo sujetó. Soltó la revista como si quemara cuando terminó de leer eso.

Cerró los ojos aun sin poder creer lo que había leído y se sujetaba el puente nasal con dos dedos en un gesto de saturación.

No sabía si reír o vomitar.

- _Maldita arpía venenosa y difamadora – _dijo en voz baja, pero Ginny escuchó perfectamente todo.

- _Ron quiere hablar contigo Herm – _dijo la pelirroja un poco insegura.

Hermione dirigió una mirada de rabia a Ginny y luego de unos segundos solo pudo levantar su mano en señal de "PARA" y negar con la cabeza… y seguir negando… Ginny aun así se animó a decir:

- _Esto deberían hablarlo Herm, él cree que el próximo fin de semana en la salida a Hogsmeade sería una buena oportunidad… creo que tienen mucho qué aclarar – _dijo en tono serio y un poco suplicante

Hermione seguía negando con los ojos cerrados. Encontrarse con Ron?... para qué?... finalmentepudo decir:

_- Va a ser que no Ginny – _su voz ronca de rabia. Se levantó de la mesa y se marchó.

Ginny vio cómo se iba y luego dirigió su atención a su alrededor.

Parvatti y Lavender tenían los ojos abiertos de par en par claramente filmándolo todo.

- _Eso significa que no va a darle una oportunidad a Ron? – _preguntó Lavender. Ginny no sabía si lo preguntaba decepcionada o aliviada

- _Estoy segura de que lo hará – _dijo Ginny con algo de esperanza… aunque no mucha…

- _Yo lo haría – _dijo Parvati, tratando de alargar la conversación – _ojalá Dean hiciera algo así por mi._

_- Ron ha sido muy detallista – _agregó Lavender, con cara de reproche – _ella debería valorarle más._

Ginny no dijo nada. No sabía qué pensar de eso. Era cierto que Ron se había estado esforzando mucho; pero quizá había sido demasiado tarde. Hacía tiempo que ella y Harry habían decidido no intervenir, pero si creía que Hermione y Ron debían hablar sobre el artículo. Rita Skeeter se había pasado… sabiendo o sin saber… había metido la daga en la llaga.

A Ginny le parecía imposible que Ron hablara con esa arpía, pero… Ron estaba desesperado… y a saber qué cosas sería capaz de hacer.

Era mejor ayudarle para que hablara con Hermione y aclararan el asunto de la revista.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione salió del comedor hecha una fiera a punto de derramar lágrimas de rabia. Caminaba rápido y viendo al suelo. No quería que nadie la viera.

No sabía ni a dónde se dirigía

- _Maldita Skeeter, maldito Ron… que asco de mundo! – _decía en voz alta pero hablando sola – _ja! Que deje __intacto el corazón y el bolsillo de Ron?, mejor pídeme que te deje la cara intacta, perra! – _deseaba golpearla como hizo con Draco Malfoy en tercer año – _devoradora de magos?,- _decía en tono sarcástico y dramático -_ los esfuerzos de Ron no son suficientes?_

Era indignante, bajo, rastrero, falso hasta más no poder, humillante, ridículo, infantil, retrógrado. Entonces chocó con alguien.

Si.

Con Severus Snape.

Al inicio se asustó, recordando la situación en que la encontró en el callejón knockturn, pero pronto escuchó algo que hizo resurgir toda su rabia:

- _Mire dónde camina Sta Granger o acabará encima de cada mago que se cruce en el camino – _dijo Snape en su tono sarcástico y venenoso de costumbre.

Lo que escuchó a continuación no lo imaginó de ninguna forma

- _Guárdese su maldito veneno para alguien que no tenga suficiente… Profesor Snape – _y siguió caminando como si en lugar de maldecirle… le hubiera dado los buenos días.

Hermione caminó rápido y sin voltear, no pudo ver la cara de sorpresa de Snape.

Tuvo en frente de si a un mutante de Granger?. Una sonrisa ladeada asomó en su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó media hora sentada en una de las ventanas del Castillo hasta que logró calmarse un poco.

Estaba tan desesperada por calmarse que recurrió a lo único que podía dejar su mente en blanco sin ninguna imagen ni pensamiento…

Intentar meditar como a veces hacía su madre. Alguien del mundo mágico que la viera pensaría que trataba de adivinar al estilo Trelawney

"Vacía tu mente… vacía tu mente" – le parecía estúpido… pero estaba dando resultado. O simplemente era que por muy mal que huela un pedo…. Siempre pasa.

El día había empezado tan mal, que ahora solo podía mejorar. Ahora iría a Herbología, usaría el giratiempos para también estar en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, entonces iría a transformaciones… entraría al Gran Comedor y…. no …. Mejor comía en el salón de los menesteres… entonces tendría teoría y práctica de pociones y con el giratiempos estaría a la vez en DCAA.

Cuando terminó de repasar la agenda, alguien que la había estado buscando por fin la encontró:

- _Hermione, por fin te encuentro – _dijo Neville Longbottom

- _Hola Neville – _dijo Hermione aun con los ojos cerrados e intentando meditar o adivinar o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo

- _Herm, estás… estás en trance? – _dijo el pobre Neville sin entender la postura zen de Hermione.

Hermione rió. "Parece que ya se me ha pasado" – pensó.

_- Qué pasó Neville?_

_- Necesito tu ayuda Herm – _dijo Neville sonrojándose en gesto de vergüenza.

_- Dime, qué necesitas?_

_- Es que necesito ayuda con los deberes Herm… he hecho lo que he podido… pero después de la última práctica con el Fluido Explosivo, si no lo hago por lo menos Aceptable no aprobaré… y necesito un Aceptable en el EXTASIS de Pociones si quiero dedicarme a la herbología._

A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión.

Lo había olvidado.

Luego de su agitación sexual del fin de semana no pensó en todos los deberes que tenía que hacer… y no los hizo.

- _El ensayo sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón – _dijo Hermione boquiabierta.

- _Si – _respondió Neville – _te importaría prestarme el tuyo, solo por esta vez?_

Hermione ahora si se sentía en trance.

Cómo había pasado esto?, cómo pudo descuidar algo así?

Sus estudios eran su futuro. No sabía aun lo que quería hacer y qué EXTASIS necesitaría para ello, pero no podía permitirse cerrar puertas.

Un trabajo decente para ella significaba también mejores opciones de encontrar a sus padres.

Snape no perdonaría que no entregara el ensayo.

Menos aun luego de creer que Hermione se dedicaba los fines de semana a follar en las aceras del callejón Knockturn.

_- No lo he hecho Neville – _dijo en tono ausente.

Aun no podía creerlo.


	24. Chapter 24

CAP 24

El desayuno en el Gran Comedor continuó cuando Hermione se marchó.

Ginny no podía creer que el nuevo chisme que haría al colegio quitar su atención de ella y de la búsqueda de "con quién engañaba a Harry" fuera a ser sobre Hermione… pero lo era.

La gente murmuraba sobre los regalos, los ausentes fines de semana de Hermione… sería posible que se encontrara con Ron?... oía tantas hipótesis como gente tenía a su lado… nadie se cortaba en proponer una opción a lo que pasaba y opinar libremente.

Ella se sentía incómoda con ello. Hermione era su amiga, Ron su hermano y esa gente hablaba y juzgaba sin saber nada sobre cómo eran las cosas entre ellos… o cómo habían sido.

Trató de enfocar su atención en otra cosa y empezó a leer el resto de la revista Bruja Semanal… sin mucho interés al inicio… hasta que vio algo que si llamaba la atención:

**QUIDDITCH PARA EL FUTURO, QUIDDITCH POR UN FUTURO**

**Los jugadores de los diferentes equipos de la Liga Británica e Irlandesa de Quiddich van a cooperar con el nuevo banco de vida de San Mungo.**

**El director de publicidad de la Liga - Aidan Dobler - dijo que dada la seriedad del problema de natalidad y muerte de la población mágica, eran necesarias medidas que permitan garantizar mantener los genes de los mejores jugadores de quidditch del país.**

**Desde su apertura, este banco de semen para personas mágicas ha recibido pocas donaciones, a pesar de la publicidad dada por el Hospital.**

**Es un proyecto bien llevado a cabo y respaldado por el Ministerio tanto legislativamente como económicamente, con personal medimago dedicado exclusivamente a ello.**

**Este banco brinda la capacidad de inseminar a brujas que así lo deseen sin costo alguno y no limita la posterior inscripción en el programa de fomento de natalidad. Toda bruja que quiera ser madre de un futuro jugador profesional de quidditch, tiene la opción perfecta al alcance de una aparición.**

Ginny enarcó ambas cejas ante tal noticia. Ron estaría en ello también? Tendría ella en algún momento un sobrino en el mundo a quien nunca conocería? Ella siempre pensó que sus sobrinos por parte de Ron serían hijos de Hermione… que tendrían la misma edad de los que ella y Harry tuvieran e irían a Hogwarts juntos.

Dejó la revista a un lado. No quería seguir pensando en Hermione y Ron, su relación o su muy improbable futuro y cada cosa que leía resultaba tener que ver con ellos.

Cogió el diario El Profeta de Hermione para luego devolvérselo y se fue a clases. Ella había salido tan iracunda, que dudaba incluso que registrara la llegada de la lechuza. Aprovecharía el momento para convencerla de aclarar las cosas con Ron.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione hizo lo que nunca creyó posible.

Trató de copiar la tarea de Neville Longbottom.

Neville había transcrito lo que pudo de diferentes libros sobre los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, pero aun así solo tenía 5 cm de pergamino escritos, de los 10 que Snape había pedido.

El problema estaba, en que a pesar de que Dumbledore describió esos doce usos, en los libros tradicionales no constaban.

Hermione había visto como Hagrid se curó una herida causada por Grawp hace años. Por lo tanto era Curativa. El cromo de las ranas de chocolate de Dumbledore decía que el duodécimo uso era para la limpieza de hornos. Extraoficialmente era sabido que también era un magnífico Quita-manchas.

Hermione, luego de parafrasear lo que sabía y lo que leyó del pergamino de Neville… ella solo tenía 4 cm. Los escribió durante la clase de Herbología, asustada de que la profesora Sprout la pillara haciendo deberes de otra asignatura… y muy incómoda, pues el invernadero no era precisamente apto para escribir un pergamino a escondidas.

En cuidado de criaturas mágicas no pudo adelantar. Estudiaron a los Grindylows dentro del Lago Negro. Hermione solo se partió la cabeza pensando qué hacer.

En transformaciones, estaba desesperada. Con lo sucedido el fin de semana, si no entregaba la tarea, no solo podía estar segura de que no volvería al trabajo, sino que no podría buscar ningún otro y además se ganaría una humillación colosal en clase de pociones.

Si a Ginny le hizo beber veritaserum y hablar intimidades por robar polvo de alas de escarabajo… qué le haría a ella?

No tenía intención de averiguarlo. Entregaría el pergamino con los 10 cm pedidos así fuera basura literalmente y recibiera una enorme T por Troll en ello.

Fingió estar cogiendo apuntes de la profesora, mientras en realidad empezó a escribir lo que salió de los cojones literalmente.

Primero hizo una crítica a que los descubrimientos no fueran adecuadamente publicados a la vista de la comunidad mágica y luego empezó a formular hipótesis sobre cualquier cosa sobre sangre de diferentes especies de dragones, otros ingredientes provenientes de dragones mezclados con la sangre, enfermedades de dragones o enfermedades humanas por dragones y la posible implicación de la sangre del dragón en ello.

Se sentía estúpida escribiendo, seguro Snape vomitaría sobre su ensayo, pero lo único que quería era escribir 10 cm y tener algo qué entregar que la salvara de la humillación pública.

El mayor y último truño que se le ocurrió, fue que quizá la sangre de un dragón con squabb syn –enfermedad propia de dragones donde el animal no echa fuego sino que solo estornuda – sería útil en la fiebre del dragón que padecen los magos, que es una enfermedad donde, entre otras cosas, al mago o bruja afecto le salen chispas de las fosas nasales cuando va a estornudar. Al quitar las chispas, se evitarían accidentes y podría dar paso a que la Poción Pimentónica, usada tradicionalmente para el resfriado común, tuviera efecto.

Al terminar de escribir eso tenía los 10 cm justos y ahí lo dejó, en el fondo aliviada porque seguro no creía ser capaz de seguir inventando milongas y además había terminado la clase de Transformaciones.

Por lo menos podría descansar la mente durante la comida.

De lo agotada mentalmente que estaba, metió el automático y cuando se vino a dar cuenta, se encontró sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor rodeada de estudiantes más ruidosos que nunca.

Alzó la mirada y vio que un número inusualmente alto de lechuzas entraban en el gran comedor y traían cartas a los estudiantes.

Decía un chico de cuarto año – _a Papá le parece una medida necesaria, él va a colaborar._

_- Pues mis padres están indignados – _le contestaba una chica que Hermione no sabía su nombre – _mi hermano tendrá que participar._

Hermione le preguntó a Ginny que estaba a su lado:

- _Qué ha pasado?_

_- No lo sé del todo, es una nueva ley del Ministerio_

- _Hoy no llegó el periódico?_

_- Si – _dijo Ginny entregándole a Hermione su ejemplar – _estabas en otras cosas cuando llegó – _la miró fijamente tratando de decir sin palabras que fue cuando leía el artículo sobre Ron de Skeeter.

Hermione cogió el periódico y empezó a leer: estadísticas de natalidad, tratamientos de esterilidad, San Mungo con las urgencias colapsadas los medimagos dedicados al campo obstétrico y de fertilización, medimagos infilrados en centros Muggles para inseminación artificial: mejorías en la fertilización in vitro muggle por métodos mágicos y en inyección intracitoplásmica de espermatozoides con conservación de genes mágicos.

"Esto cada vez va a niveles mayores" – pensó Hermione. Qué consecuencias podría traer tales avances en la sociedad? Sería acaso todo beneficio para la ciencia y la sociedad, como escribían? Las cosas que había visto últimamente en el callejón Knockturn le hacían ver más allá.

Finalmente llegó a lo que podía ser la causa del alboroto.

**NUEVO DECRETO MINISTERIAL**

**El Ministerio de Magia, en apoyo a los proyectos del banco mágico de vida de San Mungo, aprueba el Decreto de Ley de Compromiso por el Futuro del Mundo Mágico Británico, apartado único:**

**Todos los magos en edad fértil deberán mostrar su solidaridad y apoyo a la conservación de la población mágica, siendo donantes mensuales del Banco de Vida de San Mungo.**

**Los magos fértiles, solteros y sin hijos entre 31 y 49 años quedan sujetos a este decreto, a menos que sean demostradas razones de peso mayor ante el Wizengamot y un Comité de Cientifimagos y Medimagos de San Mungo. **

**Los magos solteros y sin hijos entre 50 y 64 años deberán someterse a una prueba de potencia mágica de esperma previa aplicación del decreto. **

**Los magos mayores de 65 años, considerados por este Ministerio como "esenciales" deberán someterse a los tratamientos de repotenciación mágica celular de San Mungo**

**Quedan excluidos de la aplicación de este decreto los magos menores de 30 años, los mayores de 65 años no enlistados como "especiales" por este Ministerio y los squibbs y magos con infertilidad demostrada de cualquier edad.**

- _Ginny – _dijo Hermione chocada – _es esto. _La pelirroja leyó lo más rápido que pudo.

- _Merlín… esto… es obligatorio? – _preguntó Ginny más a la nada que a Hermione, que estaba pensando sin cesar.

- _Eso parece. Cuántos años tiene Charlie, Ginny? – _dijo la castaña, pensando en sus seres queridos. Quiénes podrían estar bajo tal decreto?

- _Tiene 28 – _respondió Ginny un poco tranquila – _Bill tiene 30, pero menos mal que está casado… de otro modo tendría otro sobrino perdido en el mundo._

_- Otro? – _preguntó Hermione descolocada.

Ginny sintió que había metido la pata, pero era estúpido tratar de ocultarle una noticia a Hermione… acabaría leyéndola.

- _Los jugadores de quidditch profesional serán donantes voluntarios – _dijo bajando los ojos.


	25. Chapter 25

CAP 25

"WTF?" – aquello le pareció increíble a Hermione.

Era una coartación de la libertad de los magos y había quien iba de modo voluntario?, Ron era un descerebrado, pero el padre de aquel chico de cuarto año le escribió diciendo que era una medida necesaria.

Eran opiniones tan diferentes.

Cómo hacer comulgar dos puntos de vista tan opuestos sobre un mismo problema.

Para ella era absurdo.

Les harían ser "donantes" por decreto. Y no solo donar… sino ser DONANTES MENSUALES.

Era el peor oxímoron que había leído en los diarios últimamente. "Los donantes deben ser voluntarios no obligados… menos aun fijando una periodicidad" - pensaba.

Y aquello de "**solidaridad y apoyo a la conservación de la población mágica" **era el eufemismo de la historia.

Realmente era tan necesario todo eso?, obligar a personas a algo?, ser donantes para inseminar a quién?, hay tantas parejas con problemas de fertilidad?. El sarcasmo se apoderó de ella…

"Es que tener un hijo sería ahora como ir al supermercado? me pones uno rubio, alto, inteligente y con buen sentido del humor!... Ah! Y que esté fresco!" - reía internamente.

Acaso saldría otra ley al respecto?, una para brujas?... eso sería demasiado.

A eso no se atreverían. Eso estaba claro.

Menos aun, cuando habían incluido en este decreto palabras como "magos especiales". Sería querer hacer lo mismo que Voldemort pero a través de decretos ministeriales.

Pero entonces… para qué establecer un régimen de donación mensual?... No se le ocurría nada. Quizá Ignatius lo vería clarísimo desde la primera letra del decreto… pero ella tenía la mente en blanco.

Entonces algo asaltó su mente: "Merlin!, Ignatius!, ha de estar dentro del rango!" – pensó alarmada y un poco avergonzada de no saber la edad exacta del hombre con quien tenía fantasías sexuales.

Empezó a repasar a sus conocidos y se tranquilizó. Todos los compañeros del colegio estaban fuera de edad, la familia Weasley también – excepto el imbécil de Ron, que sería voluntario – Sirius y Lupin hubieran entrado, pero estaban muertos. Así que sólo conocía a Ignatius como posible persona afecta por el decreto.

Le escribiría un mensaje más tarde.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al terminar el día, Hermione estaba en la lechucería enviando la carta a Ignatius. Despachó al ave dándole doble golosina lechicil para que fuera cuánto antes y volviera con una respuesta.

Se sentó en una banca a pensar.

El día había terminado bastante bien.

No tuvo que pasar una humillación en pociones por no entregar los deberes y hasta ahora, McGonagall no le había dicho nada de dejar el trabajo por conducta indecorosa. Entregó sus deberes de pociones a McGonagall porque Snape faltó a clases. Les dejó nuevas asignaciones con la directora y en clase solo tuvieron que preparar pociones simples que aprendieron en años inferiores, siendo supervisados por McGonagall.

Neville lo había hecho muy bien. Era evidente que se ponía nervioso cuando el profesor de pociones le vigilaba como "arma de destrucción mundial"

Ahora solo debía esperar la carta de Ignatius.

Estaba segura que él no participaría voluntariamente en tal cosa. Había dejado bastante claro lo absurdo que veía todo el abordaje del Ministerio del tema de natalidad y las terribles consecuencias que tenía en algunos sectores.

La cuestión estaba en qué podría hacer para evadir la aplicación?

Se iría de Gran Bretaña?, se casaría con alguien? Apelaría al Wizengamot? Con qué razones?, O se sometería a tal violación de libertad?.

Tendría que esperar para saber la respuesta.

También le preguntó qué creía él sobre un sistema de donación mensual. Había demanda para necesitar tantas donaciones?.

Si realmente el mundo mágico se iba a acabar… qué haría ella?. Nunca había pensado en ello seriamente

Le parecía algo absurdo.

Pero estaban viviendo una situación absurda y debía centrar la mente en ello para poder pensar.

Qué harías tú?. Piénsalo mientras esperamos la carta de Ignatius.

Si el mundo se fuera a acabar… y tuvieras 20 años, a punto de terminar el colegio y estuvieras sola en el mundo…

Te dedicarías a tener hijos para garantizar el futuro?

Harías a un lado tus planes y/o esperanzas de vida para ser una fabrica de bebés?

Así alguien pueda creer que era machismo… era distinto para hombres que para mujeres. Obligar a hombres a donar esperma era una cosa… firmar un decreto que obligará a mujeres a quedar embarazadas otra muy distinta.

No lo harían.

Llegó la lechuza de vuelta con una carta y un paquete:

La carta decía:

"_No te preocupes por mi. Tengo mis métodos. No me obligarán a nada._

_No te preocupes tú tampoco. No estoy seguro de para qué es el régimen mensual, pero está claro que no escribirán un decreto obligando la fertilización de brujas de ninguna edad._

_Te mando un espejo de dos caras. Ahora no puedo hablar. Estoy en una clínica muggle en Ohio"_

"Ohio?" – pensó Hermione – "Qué diablos hace ahí? Y en una clínica Muggle?". Abrió el paquete y encontró un espejo, como el que Harry usaba con Sirius. Más tarde aclararían eso.

Por lo pronto… el descuido de los deberes del fin de semana no podía repetirse. Volvió a su habitación.

Ginny la esperaba.

- _Herm, necesito hablarte – _dijo la pelirroja, a Hermione no le gustó el tono. Acaso Ginny pensaba interrumpirle los deberes todo eltiempo?, quizá debía plantearse ir a la Sala de Menesteres.

- _Tengo cosas qué hacer Ginny – _dijo seriamente.

- _Sabes de lo que quiero hablar y sabes que es lo mejor_

_- Lo mejor para quién Ginny? – _dijo un poco golpeado – _para mi no, desde luego!_

_- Ron quiere aclarar las cosas, esta siendo adulto quizá por primera vez en la vida – _dijo la pelirroja.

- _Un poco tarde, no?_

_- Mejor tarde que nunca. _

_- Ginny, de verdad tengo muchos deberes por hacer – _dijo tratando de evadirla – _sabes cuántas asignaturas tengo?_

_- Todas me imagino – _dijo Ginny en tono obvio – _pero los deberes no harán desaparecer los problemas._

Ahí tenía un punto Ginny. Últimamente, Hermione se sumergía durante la semana en los deberes y esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran solas o que el universo le diera la respuesta, esperando hasta el último momento para tomar una postura en las cosas.

- _No, Ginny, los deberes no desaparecerán los problemas, pero los problemas tampoco me aprobarán las asignaturas – _hizo una pausa y suspiró. Acabó cediendo – _dime_

_- Este domingo hay salida a Hogsmeade y el próximo también. Elige un día y hablen lo sucedido. Rita Skeeter se entrevistó con varias personas. Estaría bien que supieras la versión de Ron – _luego de una pausa dijo – _Hasta yo quisiera saber cuánto dijo él y cuánto los jugadores del equipo. _

_- Pues a mi no me importa tanto – _dijo Hermione – _lo haya dicho quien lo haya dicho… está publicado ya._

_- Lavender y Parvati también hablaron con ella – _soltó la pelirroja.

_- QUÉEE? – _exclamó Hermione. "Perras chismosas" – pensó, y luego dijo – _ya decía yo que ese par era de cuidado._

_- Herm, respeto que hayáis terminado, pero después de todo… seguimos siendo amigos… quisiera que siguierais siendo amigos vosotros dos. Aclara las cosas con Ron, habla con él._

Otro punto para Ginny.

Antes de leer el artículo, ya ella había empezado a dejar atrás el rencor y resentimiento hacia Ron. Sus regalos no eran más que un asunto molesto que solo desaparecía, explotaba o regalaba y enseguida dejaba de pensar en ello.

Quizá algún día podían llegar a volver a ser amigos sin más.

Eso estaría bien.

Pero si seguía pensando que él dijo todo lo que Rita Skeeter había publicado, no habría posibilidad de amistad alguna ni trato cordial de ningún tipo.

Acabó por ceder.

- _De acuerdo Ginny. El próximo fin de semana_

_- Por qué este no? Cuánto antes mejor,no?_

_- Ya tengo planes – _dijo Hermione.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	26. Chapter 26

CAP 26

Era de madrugada y Hermione ya estaba durmiendo, cuando del espejo bajo la almohada escuchó una voz que le despertó

- _Ignatius? – _dijo en tono soñoliento.

- _Puedes hablar? – _le preguntó él.

Hermione cogió su varita y puso un hechizo desilusionador alrededor de su cama y otro silenciador

_- Si. Qué pasó?, qué haces en Ohio?_

_- Acabo de salir de quirófano – _dijo él – _digamos que ya no soy apto para el Ministerio._

_- Qué dices? – _preguntó Hermione sin entender.

- _Me he hecho una vasectomía – _dijo él riendo – _estoy ya en mi habitación._

_- QUE HAS HECHO QUÉ? – _dijo ella sorprendida – _no te parece un poco extremo? _

_- No – _dijo él tranquilamente – _extremos son los planes pseudonazis del Ministerio._

_- Oye – _dijo Hermione un poco insegura – _en qué apartado de los afectados por el decreto estás tú? – _se sentía incómoda preguntándole la edad a él… era hacer oficial la diferencia de edad que había entre ambos.

- _En el de magos mayores de 65 años especiales – _dijo él riendo.

La cara de Hermione era indescriptible.

Ignatius rio abiertamente… arrepintiéndose en el acto. Los analgésicos muggles no eran tan efectivos como las pociones, y él acababa de salir de quirófano.

- _No seas infantil Hermione, me da risa y no puedo reírme, si deseas saber mi edad pregúntala y ya – _dijo en un tono que ofendió a Hermione

_- Yo…yo solo…_

_- Además eres una crédula. Tengo 34 años. Ya sé que puedo ser tu padre, pero no me importa, ni me escandalizo de saber que te llevo perfectamente unos doce años – _Hermione se ruborizó al ver que había dado más o menos en el clavo si contaba el uso del giratiempos - _tampoco me ofendo si me preguntas la edad, está claro? – _dijo secamente.

Hermione trató de ignorar tal respuesta. Acababa de ser operado… quizá eso le hacía ser rudo.

- _Vale – _dijo Hermione tratando de no manifestar su enojo – _y qué crees que hará luego el Ministerio?_

_- Ya te dije que no lo sé – _respondió de modo duro – _sólo sé que esto es lo máximo que pueden hacer en la población. _

_- Con quién van a usar esas donaciones forzadas? – _preguntó ella.

_- Hermione – _dijo con tono cansado –_ e__n cualquier orden social decente, los ciudadanos pueden ser forzados moralmente a hacer ciertas cosas, pero no pueden ser forzados moralmente a realizar acciones de consecuencias mayores o a consentirlas. Por ejemplo los muggles, con las leyes de tráfico obligan a no exceder ciertos límites de velocidad, porque no hay nada inherentemente malo en conducir más lentamente. Por tanto, las leyes de tráfico no son una forma moral justificada de coerción. Obligar a alguien a ser inseminada es una responsabilidad de por vida… eso no lo harán. Ni siquiera creo que se planteen la inseminación forzada, para luego ceder en adopción a los hijos… en nuestra sociedad eso no tendría cabida._

Hermione pensó un poco al respecto. Era cierto. Podía estar tranquila.

- _Es injusto para con los magos – _dijo ella pensando el asunto en el otro sentido – _es una forma de discriminación._

_- En parte si – _dijo él – _pero abre los ojos Hermione… esto no es más que la constatación de un hecho… es una conducta que normalmente es mal vista en sociedad, pero que por este medio se convierte en algo legal y que las mujeres podrían incluso elegir. Muchos hombres no se hacen cargo de sus hijos. La justificación de los bancos de semen es que las mujeres puedan elegir estar embarazadas sin necesidad de pareja. Yo, por ejemplo, nunca conocí a mi padre._

Aquello era quizá lo primero que Hermione sabía de la vida de Ignatius.

_- Tu madre se inseminó?- _preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

- _No seas ridícula – _le respondió él – _mi padre abandonó a mi madre._

Hermione estaba molesta. Pero siguió tragando... "le acaban de operar y he tocado un punto que quizá es delicado" – pensó y luego dijo, cambiando de tema: _- Eres hijo de muggles, cierto? – _para verificar su hipótesis del día que le conoció.

- _Si, mi madre se tuvo que hacer cargo de mí sola y fue bastante duro. Más aun cuando descubrió que su hijo "hacía cosas raras" o "sucedían cosas raras" a su alrededor._

Hermione rio al recordar a sus padres también descolocados cuando su magia hacía levitar cosas por la casa. Solo supieron la verdad cuando llegó la carta de Hogwarts, entregada personalmente por Minerva McGonagall, que tuvo la tarea de explicar todo a los Sres. Granger.

- _Tú estuviste en Hogwarts? a qué casa perteneciste?_

_- No, mi magia no fue suficiente para entrar a Hogwarts – _Hermione se sorprendió ante aquello – _Teníamos un vecino mago que al ver dos o tres manifestaciones de mi magia notó lo que pasaba y habló con mi madre. _

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio. No podía imaginarse lo que sería la vida de un mago sin una educación adecuada que le enseñara a controlar su poder.

Ignatius notó la duda trabajando en la mente de Hermione. Se adelantó a contestar: - _Él nos explicó las normas, cómo los muggles no podían enterarse y me enseñó un poco de lo que sabía. Yo tenía 15 años cuando empecé a practicar con una varita._

Eso nunca lo hubiera imaginado Hermione. Ignatius se mostraba tan capaz en el trabajo. No pensó que esa fuera su situación.

- _Bueno… ya te he contado bastante de mi por hoy, no quiero aburrirte – _Hermione vio por el espejo cómo se removía en la cama – _ahora voy a descansar, quiero recuperarme y volver a Londres lo más rápido posible. Nos vemos el sábado, no?_

_- Si, claro – _dijo Hermione ruborizándose un poco. Esperaba que a través del espejo no se notara.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Era viernes y Hermione patrullaba en los pasillos. Mañana sería un día duro, quizá no solo debido al trabajo… y aun así debía cumplir con las actividades de delegada.

Hubiera pedido un cambio de turno, pero durante la semana descubrió que sus compañeros delegados y prefectos estaban descontentos con el hecho de que ella no patrullara nunca los fines de semana, ni colaborara con el orden de los partidos de quidditch del colegio, ni en cuidar de los estudiantes en las visitas a Hogsmeade.

Hacían comentarios rudos en frente de ella cuando se la cruzaban en los pasillos e insinuaban conductas de favoritismo por ser del Trio de Oro. Alguno se aventuró a decir que Hermione empleaba el tiempo de las salidas a Hogsmeade en encontrarse con Ron a espaldas de la directora.

Hogwarts era, sin duda, una realidad paralela.

Las personas ahí dentro desconectaban totalmente con la realidad que había fuera.

Ella había desconectado también de esa realidad durante los 7 años previos. Solo entonces es que se daba cuenta de lo nocivo que podía ser un internado.

De no ser por la situación en que estaba ahora, sin sus padres y a cargo de facturas de casa, viéndose obligada a trabajar para ello y para seguir buscando a sus padres… ella seguiría tan desconectada como el resto de estudiantes.

Por eso entendía su actitud. Simplemente desconocían demasiado.

Pero entender no implicaba aceptarlo de buena forma.

Al contrario, le enfurecía oír comentarios estúpidos, conductas infantiles, preocupaciones banales… que le dieran importancia a artículos de Rita Skeeter y que incluso invirtieran tiempo en verificarlos… mientras estaban pasando cosas mucho más importantes en el mundo real.

Las personas tendían a obviar lo serio y fijarse en lo superficial.

Si Ignatius creía que ELLA era infantil por sentirse cohibida de preguntar algunas cosas y preguntar otras… quizá tendría que actualizar su concepto de "infantil".

Recordó lo que dijo sobre su visión del asunto de la fertilización… fue tan clara, tan amplia.

A Hermione le gustaba la seguridad con la que hablaba, la experiencia que tenía, las cosas que había visto. Cuando conversaban daba siempre una óptica de las cosas que ella había pasado por alto. En ocasiones se sentía tonta a su lado, por no ser capaz de ver algo que para él era obvio.

Era de esperarse en alguien con 34 años.

"Creí que era más joven" – pensó Hermione.

Ella nunca antes se había planteado estar con alguien que le llevara tantos años, pero a la vez… volver a toparse con un Ron Weasley… era para echarse a temblar: aquellas caricias que más bien parecían intentos de despegar ciertas partes de su cuerpo, la desorientación temporo-espacial, la impaciencia y urgencia de Ron, su egoísmo, los intentos fallidos de hacer "algo más"… le daba escalofríos pensar en eso.

Hermione había dedicado tanto tiempo a estudiar cómo mejorar el acercamiento físico entre ellos, que llegó incluso a perder la visión novelística de "hacer el amor", para pensar en ello más bien como un acto dirigido a explorar la más íntima naturaleza sensual de si misma y la pareja.

Después de leer partes del Ananga Ranga, El jardín perfumado y el Kama Sutra – a veces debía parar por acalorarse - leyó tantas páginas de libros referentes a fisiología masculina como pudo. Le sorprendió lo "hormonales" que eran los chicos (no las chicas), más aun en la adolescencia.

Ese cambio de visión del sexo, de un punto, si se quiere "occidental" a un punto "mixto", hizo que cuando pensaba en estar con Ron por primera vez, su mente se ocupaba desesperadamente en encontrar un modo en el cual ralentizar el encuentro sexual, para disfrutar plenamente de todas las sensaciones que se dieran o recibieran y que pudieran ambos encontrar placer… pero teniendo que hacerse cargo ELLA de todo.

Ya tenía claro que no podía contar con que él se preocupara de que ella también disfrutara.

Y eso era triste.

Triste y frustrante.

"Merlín, gracias por abrirme los ojos y hacerme terminar con él" – pensó llevándose una mano al pecho en gesto de alivio.

Ahora estaba nuevamente pensando en un posible encuentro con un hombre y no estaba preocupada por meterse con alguien en la cama que la ignorara por completo y que solo pensara en él mismo.

Ignatius parecía ser diferente en todos los sentidos.

Al verle por primera vez, a Hermione por supuesto no se le escapó nada de su físico musculoso, sus brazos perfectamente definidos, la espalda ancha y fuerte, el pecho y abdomen marcados, incluso lo bien que le quedaba el pelo tan bajo.

La primera impresión que dio fue de tipo con mucho músculo y poco cerebro. Luego Hermione constató que, si bien no era un letrado, ni un mago excelente, si era alguien con astucia.

Sabía muy poco sobre él. El reciente descubrimiento del abandono de su padre, su falta de educación mágica, que hacía trabajos de contrabando en el laboratorio y luego revendía en las calles. No eran puntos a favor precisamente.

Tampoco le gustó el tono que a veces usó con ella en la última conversación que tuvieron, parecía rudo y a veces despectivo.

Pero a la vez, era él quien le había ayudado en todo en el laboratorio, con paciencia y trabajo en equipo. Siempre fue amable, agradable y ella sentía que podía confiar en él.

Nadie podía ser perfecto.

"Es más o menos la primera vez que lo hace… y estaba convaleciente… quizá deba pasarlo por alto" – pensó ella.

Y en cuanto al contacto… para qué profundizar. Ignatius no solo la encendió de arriba abajo, sino que escandalizó al profesor de pociones con aquella visión.

Ignatius no solo le gustaba... Le encantaba.

"Si sigo pensando en esto me voy a volver loca" – se dijo a si misma.

Decidió que como fuera viniendo iría viendo. No podía controlar y planificar esto. Si iba a suceder… tendría que ser espontáneo.

En parte le aliviaba la vasectomía de Ignatius… de otro modo… ESPONTANEIDAD CERO!

Qué hubiera hecho con la poción anticonceptiva que le había enviado? Ir a trabajar con ella bebida ya?, quizá luego no pasaba nada… y si la bebía en vano… cuando la necesitaran QUÉ?... PEDÍA OTRA? – rió en parte agobiada por la hipotética situación y a la vez aliviada de que jamás tendría que pasar por eso.

A ver qué pasa mañana – pensó.


	27. Chapter 27

CAP 27

Severus Snape estaba en su despacho corrigiendo ensayos. Tenía una torre de pergaminos que se caía del escritorio, porque no había tenido tiempo de sentarse con cabeza a revisarlos.

Toda la semana se le pasó entre algunas clases y ausencias en las clases, cubiertas por la Directora McGonagall.

Haciendo a un lado dos días libres que se cogió para "asuntos propios"– en plan por mis huevos! para compensar el fin de semana que perdería cuidando a "La Granger"– el resto del tiempo ausente en su trabajo lo había pasado en el Wizengamot.

Apelando.

Severus Snape, nacido el 9 de enero de 1960, tenía 40 años.

No sólo estaba en la puta media de edad que aplicaba al decreto, sino que, DE SER MAYOR, estaría en la maldita lista de magos "especiales", que serían sometidos a capacitación / reciclaje / potenciación de magia heredable.

El asunto tenía mala pinta. Los tarados del tribunal se negaban a "perder sus cualidades" en un mundo futuro. Mandarlos a la mierda sería un alago en comparación a lo que dijo Severus en la primera vista.

La respuesta del tribunal fue leerle las consecuencias que sufrirían aquellos que se negaran a cumplir la ley. Entre ellas… expulsión del mundo mágico a nivel internacional.

Había pasado de la ira, a la furia, entonces rabia, luego histeria, miedo, depresión, subversión, enfado, ira y furia otra vez… transformando y redirigiendo esas emociones y sentimientos a cualquier cosa o persona que se encontrara a su paso.

Daba igual.

Los gritos no habían parado en su habitación, excepto ahora. Ahora debía trabajar. La próxima vista sería en una semana.

Estaba tan inmerso en su lectura que no había notado cómo asentía en modo aprobatorio mientras leía.

Era el ensayo de Hermione. Hecho a escondidas y a patadas en medio de otras clases… sacándose hipótesis del bolsillo ante la falta de investigación y el miedo a dejar de entregar los deberes.

Snape había mandado ese ensayo a sabiendas que nadie llegaría a escribir 10 cm de pergamino.

Los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, descritos por Dumbledore, y cuyos derechos de autor fueron originalmente reclamados por el mago Igor Dillonsby… nunca fueron publicados.

Una pena para la investigación mágica, pero así era Dumbledore… un controlador necio disfrazado de inofensivo y encantador viejecito inocente; adicto a los dulces.

Granger comentó de modo corto, preciso y sin mariconeo, los tres usos conocidos del ingrediente. Se quejaba de la irresponsable ocultación del conocimiento a la población mágica al no publicarse los descubrimientos, algo que Snape siempre criticó y atribuyó a falta de método en quienes se dedicaban a experimentación.

Eran tan torpes que no llevaban registro de los pasos realizados y cuando descubrían algo… luego no sabían repetir el procedimiento.

Luego desarrollo varias alternativas de uso y Snape se encontró pensando que, quizá algunas de ellas merecían la pena ser intentadas. Otras le parecieron poco probables, pero con un mínimo de lógica y base conceptual… para nada peligrosas de realizar.

Por ejemplo; si el hígado de dragón al ser cortado en cubos grandes se contamina con la sangre de quien le manipula – por un accidente cortándose con la daga – podía intentarse lavar el área contaminada con sangre de dragón.

Hermione sintió náuseas cuando se inventó aquello en el pergamino… pero ella había sufrido ese percance con el hígado de dragón en el laboratorio, dañándolo y pagando una jornada laboral por ello… sin que nadie se planteara un modo de recuperar ese ingrediente tan valioso y difícil de conseguir.

Lo que dio el toque de gracia al ensayo fue su última hipótesis. Sangre de dragón para aligerar los síntomas de la fiebre de dragón.

Snape sabía que eso funcionaba.

Él ya lo había probado… en su último año en el colegio, por sugerencia de una tesista en Aritmancia y Pociones… y había resultado.

Severus Snape se encontró con una sensación cálida en el pecho, que hacía un par de años no sentía.

Había terminado el ensayo y no sabía qué calificación poner…

Si.

Otra vez.

Era evidente que no había copiado a nadie. Ningún otro pergamino superó los 4 cm… excepto Neville Longbottom que llegó a 5 cm, pero a costa de usar una horrenda letra enorme en su escritura.

No era la copia de ningún libro o tratado. Era pura inventiva, lógica y razonablemente explicada. 10 cm justos… no 15, no 20, solo los 10 cm pedidos… Y era bueno.

A la mierda!... era muy bueno.

La posibilidad de que alguien le hiciera los deberes en el trabajo, ahora era un completo absurdo.

El Salón de Madame Primpernelle – pensó Severus – Una pocilga llena de magos esclavos en el callejón knockturn, explotados para sacar obscenas ganancias no explicables en un establecimiento de belleza… por muy exitoso que fuera.

Alguna vez escuchó que Sybill Trelawney iba a ese sitio… así que muy bueno no podía ser. Y por otro lado… Granger dedicaba su tiempo a menesteres variados en el trabajo.

Empezó a escribir Supera las Expectativas.

Severus se había jurado no ser parcial a la hora de corregir sus ensayos.

Pero ser parcial, no solo podía ser en beneficio. También podía parcializarse perjudicándola… y ese ensayo merecía un Extraordinario.

Fue así como Severus Snape puso el primer Extraordinario en su ejercicio profesional como docente.

El resto de los pergaminos de los alumnos de séptimo los terminó en un momento. Todos de insatisfactorio hacia abajo, excepto Neville que tuvo un aceptable (el pobre… no quiero joderle el futuro aquí)

Se dio por satisfecho esa noche. Mañana sería otro día… para el cual tenía una tarea asignada… que no pensaba cumplir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione estaba en el Gran Comedor desayunando sola el sábado por la mañana, casi sin poder tragar bocado.

La anticipación se la estaba comiendo, cuando la directora se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- _Señorita Granger, a las 6 en punto estaré en las puertas del Castillo para acompañarla._

Hermione se sorprendió. La directora no estaba incluida entre las personas que le acompañarían.

- _De acuerdo, profesora McGonagall._

Quizá Snape finalmente la había delatado. Lo vio sentado en la mesa de profesores. Finalmente sus ojos se encontraron y Hermione sintió que sus temores tenían fundamento.

Era una mirada tan intensa que sembró el miedo en sus huesos.

Iría McGonagall a confirmar la historia para entonces retirarle el permiso laboral?,la expulsarían por "conductas impropias"?. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Ahí si es verdad que no pudo comer más.

A la hora pautada la directora y Hermione estaban en las puertas del Castillo y caminaban al punto de aparición

- _No he tenido oportunidad de preguntarle Señorita Granger, cómo le va en el trabajo?_

Hermione se tensó de inmediato. No estaba preparada para contestar preguntas a la directora… sentía que tenía tatuado en la cara un CULPABLE que se vería más que la marca de los mortífagos.

Respiró hondo y decidió seguir el juego hasta donde diera… antes muerta que bañada en sangre.

- _Bien – _a pesar de su intención, la elocuencia no estaba aflorando en ella en ese momento, luego agregó para no parecer sospechoso – _un poco repetitivo quizá, pero me pagan bien y el trabajo es sencillo._

Se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa de aprobación en el rostro de McGonagall.

Caminaron en silencio la cuesta hasta llegar al punto de aparición y partieron de inmediato al callejón Diagon.

Hermione se calmó un poco… quizá la Directora no sabía nada, pero no podía bajar la guardia.

En Diagon Alley Minerva se detuvo en muchos aparadores, haciendo comentarios sobre casi todo lo que veía: la aves del Emporio de las Lechuzas, los libros de Flourish y Blotts, las túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madame Malkin…

Se paró a fruncir el ceño ante las bengalas de la Tienda de bromas de Gambol & Japes... Incluso en la tienda de Artículos de calidad para el Quidditch se quedó un rato mirando escobas

"Qué coño mira tanto! Por Merlín… ni que fuera a jugar ella!" – pensaba Hermione ya bastante impaciente.

Se estaban demorando… si seguía así… llegaría tarde al laboratorio… y tendría que oír nuevamente al supervisor.

- _Tenía tiempo sin salir del Castillo… apenas ahora es que lo noto – _dijo la Directora.

- _Ya veo – _dijo Hermione y se alejó un poco de Minerva y se detuvo en otro aparador… de otro modo acabaría jalándola del moño y arrastrándola hasta el Salón de Madame Primpernelle.

Entonces escuchó a Minerva: - _Señorita Granger no se entretenga es mejor darnos prisa, tendrá una hora de entrada, cierto? – _dijo en tono autoritario como regañando a un niño.

"Será posible?" – pensó Hermione casi boquiabierta – "Hay que tener cara para esto". Siguió caminando. Hasta que llegaron al edificio.

- _Que sitio tan elegante – _dijo Minerva viendo la fachada – _trabajará con personas de gran nivel._

_- Oh si…Mucho nivel – _dijo Hermione conteniendo una risa sarcástica al pensar en el supervisor y la elfina que la controlaban. Trató de despedirse pero la directora se adelantó

- _Qué tipo de servicios hacen aquí Sta Granger? – _preguntó ella interesada.

"Mierda" – pensó. Hermione no tenía ni puta idea… pero no podía decir eso a McGonagall luego de supuestamente trabajar ahí mismo por dos meses.

- _Todo… - _dijo pensando rápidamente algo qué inventarse – _es decir… todo lo que hace una estética… para el cabello, yyy las depilaciones, y… todo lo de la piel_

Minerva asentía mientras escuchaba, pero tenía cara de no entender.

Hermione por fin captó cuál podía ser el interés de Minerva

- _Quiere que mejor pregunte sobre algo en concreto? – _le dijo

_- Eh, si –_ se aclaró la voz – _verá, Sta Granger, quizá en los tratamientos para la piel… para mi piel, es decir… para mi tipo de piel._

Hermione tuvo que contener la risa. McGonagall quería algo para las arrugas? Era eso lo que le costaba decir?

- _Le llevaré alguna lista de servicios hoy, le parece?_

_- Si, eso estaría bien – _dijo la directora –_ bueno, entonces hasta las 4 pm?_

_- Si – _dijo Hermione aliviada de que acabara el interrogatorio_ – hasta luego. _Y empezó a caminar…. Y se acercaba a la puerta y Minerva seguía ahí.

"Coño va a esperar a que entre" – pensó Hermione – "más tiempo perdido"

Acabó por entrar al establecimiento y Minerva seguía ahí. Viendo a través de los cristales y sonriendo. Hermione improvisó.

Se acercó al mostrador y pasó al área de empleados. La chica detrás de él frunció el ceño ante la intromisión y le dijo:

_- Puedo ayudarla en algo? _– en tono autoritario y de expulsión. Hermione dudó qué hacer, pero Minerva seguía mirando

Le dio dos besos a la chica a modo de saludo y dijo: - _Por Merlin… Laaaavender no te acuerdas de mi – _su voz al inicio era temblorosa pero luego cogió valor, pasó un brazo alrededor los hombros de la chica y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja siguió – _soy yo, Parvati… del club de fans de Gilderoy Lockhart!_

La chica tenía una cara de desconcierto que sería graciosa si Hermione no estuviera tan tensa esperando a que McGonagall se fuera de una buena vez. Ese cuento no daría para mucho tiempo de disimular.

- _Yo si estaba en el club, pero no soy Lavender y – _dijo mirándola fijamente a la cara como tratando de recordar – _no te recuerdo… Parvati?_

Entonces Minerva desapareció. Esa era la de ella.

- _Ah – _dijo Hermione saliendo del mostrador y dirigiéndose a la puerta – _me he confundido… olvídalo… Gracias!_

Y se marchó. Cuando llegó al laboratorio casi ni le importaron los gritos del supervisor.

A todo acaba acostumbrándose la gente.

Empezó directamente con los ingredientes sin prestar atención al medio duende iracundo que tenía al lado. Además estaba pensando y ni le oía. Estaba sorprendida de que Snape no la delatara con McGonagall.

No era algo propio de Snape… y si lo pensaba… el profesor de pociones estaba teniendo conductas poco propias de él últimamente.

No la expulsó ni a ella ni a Ginny por lo del robo a su despacho, incluso cuando ella delató a Ginny y dio un testimonio que podía ser usado para expulsar a la pelirroja… no lo hizo.

No dijo nada a McGonagall sobre su trabajo en el callejón knockturn, tampoco dijo una palabra sobre lo que vio con Ignatius.

Y el día que Hermione leyó el artículo de Skeeter, lo chocó en el pasillo, lo maldijo y le dijo cosas (merlín sabría qué) en medio de su rabia… y él no le restó ni un punto a Gryffindor por ello.

Cómo todo eso no había llamado su atención antes?

En medio de una conducta automática, llevó la Aleta de Agnaktor que acababa de trocear a la mesa.

Y sonó la alarma.

- _Mierda! – _gritó en voz alta al notar que no la había puesto antes en el control de calidad.

- _Lo que faltaba! – _empezó a gritar el supervisor -_ no sólo llegas tarde perra tramposa, sino que además pretendes colar tu mierda de trabajo sin ser revisado! Láaaargate de aquí y no vengas hasta que traigas el cerebro puesto niña estúpida! – _Hermione fue directa a buscar su túnica para marcharse, si igual se iría… cuanto antes mejor… oiría menos al malparido del supervisor

-_ Aquí no estamos para pagarte por hacerlo todo mal! – _Hermione cruzó el pasillo y abrió la puerta -_ Es que eres una inútil, no sé en qué estaba pensando cuando permití que entraras aquí – _ella azotó la puerta al salir.


	28. Chapter 28

CAP 28

"Ay que alivio" – pensó Hermione suspirando cuando por fin salió y dejó de oír los gritos.

Caminó un poco sin saber qué hacer. Todo estaba cerrado y aun seguía algo oscuro el día. No le gustaba estar ahí… pero qué iba a hacer?

Volver al colegio? Y qué diría?... que el explotador del supervisor la echó nuevamente gritándole todo tipo de cosas?.

No. Opción desechada.

No iría a Hogsmeade tampoco. No tenía ganas de eso… además la podía ver algún profesor.

Desechado.

Tampoco iba a esperar a Ignatius. Él seguro se quedaba fuera del trabajo con ella… y luego… bueno… luego ya sabía lo que muy probablemente sucedería.

Pero no… sería una actitud demasiado buscona… así que aquello tendría que esperar.

Desechado.

Por fin se le ocurrió algo. Se apareció en casa de sus padres.

Con su varita abrió la puerta y sintió una nostalgia que la embargó. Los miles de recuerdos que esa casa contenía… ahora solo los tenía ella.

Dónde habrían ido sus padres?, estarían bien?, lograría encontrarles algún día?, lograría devolverles la memoria?

Toda esa situación era su culpa.

Quizá debió pensar en otra cosa antes que borrarles los recuerdos. Cualquier otra cosa. Se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Quizá el encantamiento Fidellius hubiera dado resultado.

Pero no pensó eso.

No.

Estaba completamente metida en la dinámica Harry-Voldemort y comprometida con la causa, como para pensar en consecuencias.

Revisó las cosas de la casa. Tiró la correspondencia basura y propagandas del buzón de correo, revisó que la luz y el teléfono funcionaban, abrió las ventanas para que la casa se ventilara un poco y realizó unos cuantos hechizos de limpieza.

Al terminar, fue a la habitación de sus padres. Parecía que aun vivieran ahí. Todo estaba en su lugar… como si su madre acabara de tender la cama esa mañana y hubiera partido al consultorio, tomada de la mano de su padre como siempre.

El sentimiento de añoranza la hundió, hasta casi impedirle respirar. Empezó a llorar silenciosa y amargamente. Era el llanto de una culpa que no encontraba consuelo ni freno… un llanto de soledad y vacío irreemplazable. Sin casi notarlo, se fue sentando en el suelo junto a la cama y acabó echa un ovillo ahí, llorando mirando la vacía oscuridad bajo la cama de sus padres.

Repasó lo que había hecho para buscarles. Las hipótesis sobre su emigración, las investigaciones en las oficinas de Londres, los viajes a Australia, los problemas con el ministerio de magia en Camberra y Sídney, el dinero que se agotó, su búsqueda de empleo…

Estaba haciendo lo correcto. Soportar al supervisor era lo menos que podía hacer por tratar de encontrar el modo de arreglar lo que había causado.

Nunca sabría cuánto tiempo pasó ahí en el suelo, pero al final, las lágrimas se espaciaron más unas de otras y su visión se aclaró un poco. La respiración se normalizó e incluso sintió algo de sueño… hasta que vio algo.

Un papel.

Extendió su mano hasta alcanzarlo. Era una postal. Una postal muggle común y corriente.

De las cataratas de Iguazú.

Tenía escrito en la parte de atrás:

_**Estamos bien, aun instalándonos. A los tres nos falta acostumbrarnos mucho al clima. Esperamos que Uds estén bien y podamos vernos pronto.**_

La letra era de imprenta.

Hermione no sabía a quiénes podían conocer sus padres que enviara una postal de ahí. Pero quien quiera que fuera, podía saber algo de sus padres… quizá ellos se habían ido allí?

La postal no tenía estampillas… no había venido por correo muggle? Quizá alguien la entregó en mano a sus padres?, pero quién?

Empezó a marearse. Estuvo medio año buscándoles en Australia, desesperándose y gastándose sus ahorros y los de sus padres… y quizá estaban al otro lado del mundo?

Se sentía perdida, molesta… molesta consigo misma, con el mundo, con todos y con nadie a la vez.

Luego trató de ver el lado positivo… por lo menos ahora podía centrar su búsqueda en dos nuevos sitios: Brasil o Argentina.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando del espejo en su bolsillo escuchó que Ignatius le llamaba

- _Hermione, dónde estás? Por Merlín, dime que no olvidaste el espejo – _su voz era de reproche.

Hermione sacó el espejo y vio a Ignatius a través de él.

- _No, lo tengo aquí conmigo. Tú dónde estás?_

_- Knockturn. Y tú?_

_- Londres, en casa de mis padres._

_- Oh, has ido a hacer visita – _dijo él en modo dubitativo – _crees que luego podamos vernos?_

_- Tu tendrás que terminar la jornada, no?_

_- Me he marchado. Los chicos me dijeron lo que pasó_

_- Si… para lo que hice… mejor no haber ido – _dijo ella recordando los escasos 10 minutos que estuvo en el laboratorio – _pero tu no has debido salirte…a este ritmo acabarás en la ruina._

- _Igual que tú – _dijo riendo – _Además, no importa, los días libres le vienen bien al cuerpo. Entonces, podré verte hoy? – _Ignatius insistió.

-_ Si – _respondió ella sintiendo vértigo -_ en realidad no tengo nada qué hacer… y tampoco puedo volver al castillo._

_- Hasta qué hora estarás ahí?_

_- Pues, no lo sé…_Hermione se sintió incómoda. No estaba visitando a sus padres como él creía.

No sabía si decirle o no que ELLA había perdido, en el sentido geográfico de la palabra, a sus padres. Desvió la mirada del espejo… e Ignatius pareció notarlo.

_- Yo… creí haber leído algo luego de la guerra… sobre tus padres…algo hiciste – _paró al ver que Hermione devolvía la mirada al espejo – _algo de que no les verías de nuevo_

Suspiró. No había nada que ocultar. Hermione respetaba la percepción de Ignatius… y a decir verdad, toda la experiencia vivida en el trabajo hizo que respetara mucho su opinión.

- _Es así, estoy aquí sola._

Ignatius pensó un momento y luego dijo: _sóla y deprimiéndote… hay que sacarte de ahí_

_- No… digo, no es eso… no quiero alejarme más de esto, es solo que…_

_- Que estás ahí arrepintiéndote de lo que ya hiciste – _dijo él – _eso no ayuda en nada… ni a ti ni a tus padres. Dónde nos vemos?_

_- No sé – _dijo ella.

- _Sabes llegar a Hyde Park?_

_- Si._

_- Pues ahí nos vemos… el último en llegar tendrá que dar un discurso en Speaker´s Corner._

Hermione quedó boquiabierta. No podía estar hablando en serio – además era sábado, no domingo – pero cuando pensó en replicar, Ignatius había desaparecido.


	29. Chapter 29

CAP 29

Llegó a Hyde Park y tardaron 15 minutos en encontrarse.

Era una mañana bastante nublada, pero afortunadamente – y cosa rara en Londres – no llovía y el viento era soportable. Entre muggles sus túnicas pasaron por abrigos estrafalarios.

Caminaron un rato dentro del parque, conversando y sin rumbo establecido. Se detuvieron un poco ante los establos de Hyde Park.

Hermione le hizo un resumen de la desmemorización / pérdida / intento de búsqueda fallido de sus padres a Ignatius mientras caminaban. Él la escuchó sin decir nada.

En un momento de andar y andar, Ignatius la tomó de la mano y no la volvió a soltar. Hermione se sonrojó por el gesto y sintió un vacío en el estómago. Fue una sensación agradable.

Cruzaron todo el parque y caminando, por partes abrazados y por partes tomados de manos. Luego tomaron hacia el final de Knightsbridge Road, para luego continuar caminando por Piccadilly.

- _Y ahora puede que haya buscado todo este tiempo en el sitio equivocado – _concluyó Hermione su resumen – _porque quizá estén en Suramérica._

- _Vaya modo de aprender las consecuencias de una vista limitada – _dijo Ignatius.

- _Qué? – _dijo Hermione sin entender.

Luego de un momento de silencio Ignatius dijo - _Digo que lo que hiciste a tus padres, lo que ahora vives, te enseñará a que no se pueden tomar decisiones con una visión corta de la realidad_

Ese comentario caló hondo en Hermione. Incluso le pareció cruel. Ella sabía que era responsable de la situación por haber borrado los recuerdos de sus padres… pero no esperó esas palabras.

"Es un tema delicado para mí, quizá no se ha dado cuenta" – pensó Hermione – "No nota el daño que me hacen esas palabras"

Y dejó pasar el tema familiar. Lo que no lograba explicarse era que pensara que ELLA tenía la vista CORTA. Cómo podía decir tal cosa si ella hizo lo que hizo por el bien del mundo mágico?

_- Llamas visión corta de la realidad a estar en una guerra incluso siendo menor de edad? A hacer un sacrificio para ganar la batalla contra Voldemort? _

- _No, llamo visión corta, a pensar que lo único que existía era Hogwarts y Voldemort, pensando que el mundo a tu alrededor y las personas en él se congelarían y esperarían a que dejaras la capa y la espada de heroína._

Hermione ya había visto en otros momentos y en otras personas, que el haber sido parte del Trío de Oro, ya no era importante para nadie una vez terminada la guerra. Excepto para reportajes escandalosos… ya nadie daba valor a lo hecho.

"Él piensa igual que el resto de la comunidad mágica" – pensó Hermione.

Y decidió dejarlo así. Ella respetaba la opinión de Ignatius en general. Siempre mostraba una visión de las cosas distinta a la de ella… y acababa por tener razón.

Pasaron frente a la Real Academia de las Artes. Un edificio del siglo XVII en medio de una calle como Picadilly es imposible de ignorar. Ni siquiera Hermione que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos en ese momento pudo hacerlo.

Le apeteció entrar a ver _La Virgen y el Niño _de Miguel Ángel, y casi tuvo que arrastrar a Ignatius para entrar. Él aceptó y luego se arrepintió, porque pasaron una hora en la colección permanente.

_- Mi madre y yo veníamos aquí los veranos… a la exposición anual de obras de autores desconocidos._

_- Ah si? – _dijo Ignatius. A Hermione no se le escapó el tono de aburrimiento en su voz. Decidió dejar de torturarle y volver a salir – _Yo solo vine cuando la visita organizada por el colegio._

Volvieron a la calle y continuaron el camino, Ignatius inmediatamente cogió la mano de ella y la estrechó entre sus dos manos.

"Esto se siente bien" – pensó ella.

- _Colegio Muggle?_

_- Claro… no sólo existe Hogwarts Hermione._

Hermione se sonrojó. Era cierto que para ella, el colegio muggle dejó de existir a los 11 años… pero, si Ignatius no entró a Hogwarts… abría estudiado alguna carrera?

- _Y… es decir tú hasta dónde… en el colegio, lo terminaste?_

_- Terminé la secundaria y luego tuve que empezar a trabajar… habían más cuentas por pagar que ingresos. Mi madre y yo no íbamos a museos al lado de la calle de tiendas más cara de todo Londres en los veranos – _dijo con un tono que Hermione no supo cómo interpretar.

Algo dentro de ella le decía que "algo" estaba mal.

Pero lo ignoró.

Llegaron a Picadilly Circus y se sentaron en la plaza bajo la estatua de Eros y, tal como dice la leyenda urbana, no pasaron 30 minutos hasta que se encontraron con alguien.

- _Holaaa… eres Hermione!, cómo estás?_

Hermione no sabía quien era la chica que le hablaba. Tendría más o menos su edad, era rubia, delgada, sofisticada, delicada bien vestida y con mucho maquillaje… una especie de "Barbie fashion"…que contrastaba bastante con Hermione que tenía un vestido de lana con medias y botas altas.

- _Soy Sandra… del colegio, recuerdas?_

"Maravilloso" – pensó Hermione… una conocida del colegio donde no sólo era la empollona de la que se burlaban, sino además la chica que "rompía cosas". En más de una oportunidad, cuando Hermione era blanco de las bromas de las niñas del salón de clases, algo caía de su sitio… y se rompía.

Los niños suelen ser muy crueles con aquellos que no encajan.

Por pensar eso, se perdió la mirada incrédula y lasciva que la chica dirigió hacia Ignatius.

- _Éste es tu novio? – _preguntó Sandra… la boba de Hermione no podía andar con semejante ejemplar masculino.

- _Algo así –_ dijo Ignatius.

Hermione se sorprendió… pero en realidad ella no sabía la respuesta. No era su novio - hasta donde ella sabía - aunque ya había pensado darle ciertos beneficios inherentes al cargo.

Hermione pudo ver la envidia en la cara de esa chica… y eso le gustó.

- _Y tu qué has hecho desde entonces Sandra? – _dijo Hermione… más una pregunta preformateada que reflejo de auténtico interés.

_- Voy a la escuela de leyes en Cambridge. Y tú? Qué has hecho? Luego del colegio todos oímos que te metieron en un internado – _dijo de modo ponzoñoso Sandra

- _Pues… - _"Mierda... ahora que digo" pensó Hermione. Dijo lo primero que pudo – _no he terminado el internado aún._

_- Ah… que pena – _dijo hipócritamente la chica. Hermione se sintió asqueada… esa imbécil no tenía idea de nada y la estaba juzgando?

_- Cambridge está muy bien – _dijo la chica – _solo aceptan a los de mejor nivel – _dijo mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"Se está luciendo conmigo?" – pensó Hermione sintiendo la ira bullir en su interior – Se vanagloria de ser superior? o más lista o qué?".

Hermione tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

SE ESTÁ LUCIENDO CONMIGO… cuando yo luché una guerra para que Voldemort no aplastara a todos los muggles por el hecho de ser inferiores?" – si eso no era la ironía de la vida… no sabía lo que podría serlo.

Tuvo que tragar… no podía decir nada por la ley de secreto del Mundo Mágico.

Así es como debían ser las cosas.

Luego Sandra dijo en un tono extraño dirigiéndose a Ignatius - _Y tú? _.

- _Yo… compro electrodomésticos usados, los reparo y los vendo – _respondió el tranquilamente.

Hermione cerró los ojos y quiso que se la tragara la tierra. Había pasado de lucir a un novio increíblemente guapo al bochorno de estar junto a un… mecánico?.

Luego de eso la chica dijo dos o tres cosas, se despidió y se marchó.

- _Vaya descripción muggle has dado para revender ingredientes de pociones, eh? – _dijo Hermione a Ignatius.

El la miró unos segundos y luego le dijo: _Hermione… eso es lo que hago los fines de semana… de lunes a viernes trabajo en mi taller._

Ella se sintió un poco abochornada. No había pensado sobre qué hacía Ignatius los días que no estaba en el laboratorio… y de haberlo hecho… no se le hubiera ocurrido algo así.

- _Perdona… creo que estoy teniendo un día pesado._

_- Ya veo _– dijo él_ – yo podría encargarme con gusto de aligerártelo._

Hermione sintió un vaporón ante la insinuación…

- _Hagamos algo distinto, qué quieres hacer? – _le preguntó Ignatius – _algo que tengas tiempo sin hacer._

_- Pues… _

Vio a su alrededor. Estaban en pleno Picadilly Circus… habían miles de opciones.

Pero hablamos de Hermione Granger…

Fueron al cine curzon en 99 Shaftesbury Avenue, donde proyectan películas que rompen con las directrices de Hollywood.

Hermione se "casi acostó" en su asiento a ver la película. Una postura muy mala para la espalda, pero que ella solía adoptar en el cine.

A los 10 minutos de empezar el film, Ignatius subió el reposa brazos y en un solo movimiento puso a Hermione recostada en su tórax.

Se encontró cómoda.

Muy cómoda

Y a gusto.

Inconscientemente puso una de sus manos sobre el muslo de él y notó lo firme que era.

"Merlín es que hay algo en este hombre que no sea firme? – pensó ruborizándose.

Pronto Ignatius empezó a besarle el cuello. Estaba claro que no le interesaba la película.

E hizo que Hermione perdiera el hilo también.

En poco tiempo la tenía entre los brazos, casi acostada en la fila de asientos vacía y la besaba lenta y profundamente. Llevó una mano hasta sus senos y acarició despacio por encima de la ropa.

Respirar ya era un trabajo serio para Hermione. Podía sentir la humedad en su ropa interior. Sintió la mano de él abandonar su pecho y posarse sobre su muslo por debajo de la falda. Ella llevó rápidamente su mano a detenerle en el camino que claramente seguiría. Si no se calmaban, empezaría a gemir y no tenía intenciones de dar un show en un cine.

Se separó de él, e incorporándose en su asiento negó con la cabeza, tratando de transmitirle que debían parar. Se levantó y dijo:

- _Vuelvo ahora – _y se marchó al baño.

Necesitaba un poco de aire y separarse de él para calmarse.

"Merlín, me gusta tanto que es desquiciante" – pensaba mientras caminaba.

Al entrar en el baño sintió como si la estuvieran siguiendo. Volteó pero no había nadie.

Cuando trató de cerrar la puerta del baño chocó contra algo que lo impidió y un segundo después apareció frente a ella Ignatius. Había usado un hechizo desilusionador

- _Qué haces… - _alcanzó a decir antes que su boca fuera ocupada por la de él.

Cerró la puerta y la presionó contra la pared. Hermione volvió a perder el uso de razón.

Fue un beso apasionado, de los que roban el aliento, nublan la mente y dejan los labios casi doloridos de la intensidad y ella lo disfrutó en cada segundo, sujetándole de la nuca con una mano para mantenerle junto a ella, explorando su boca con la lengua milímetro a milímetro y con la otra mano se sujetaba a su ancha espalda.

Él le acariciaba los muslos suavemente. Ella no notó como poco a poco sus manos fueron cobrando altura, arrastrando el vestido con sus manos, hasta tenerla descubierta desde la cintura.

Con un leve y ágil movimiento de sus pies, separó las piernas de ella y llevó su mano hasta su ropa interior. Tiró del elástico de la tanga, haciendo que esta frotara firmemente su clítoris.

Hermione, que ya respiraba aceleradamente, sintió que las piernas empezaban a fallarle. La sensación de la tanga casi rascándole ese nudo de fibras nerviosas fue increíble y sólo la dejó deseando más.

Pronto los dedos de Ignatius empujaron a un lado la tanga y se entregaron a la labor de masajear en círculos el área. Estaba tan húmeda que se deslizaban rápidamente y ella gemía entre besos contra sus labios y su nuca tratando de ahogar el sonido.

Solo cuando sintió los dedos de Ignatius abandonar su clítoris e ir un poco más atrás tuvo un destello de razón

_- Espera – _dijo separándose de su boca_ – es que… yo, verás _

_- Creo que ya lo sé – _dijo él y volvió a besarla.

Sus dedos se concentraron en un único punto y pronto ella alcanzó el clímax, humedeciéndole por completo la mano a él.

Ignatius la sujetaba, porque de otro modo ella se desplomaría en el suelo del baño.

Aquello era nuevo para ella. Compartir un momento de muy grata cercanía con un hombre por primera vez, recibir placer de ese modo… era algo que había deseado sin conseguir.

Ignatius se llevó los dedos a la boca y los lamió cuidadosamente…

- _Vámonos de aquí – _dijo él mirándola a los ojos, viendo su rostro relajado con esa expresión perdida de quien acaba de caer desde el cielo.


	30. Chapter 30

CAP 30

- _Vámonos de aquí – _dijo él mirándola a los ojos, viendo su rostro relajado con esa expresión perdida de quien acaba de caer desde el cielo.

Y desaparecieron.

- _A dónde vamos? – _dijo Hermione, viendo la calle descuidada donde se encontraban.

- _A mi casa – _dijo Ignatius, que la llevaba tomada de la mano – _hay que caminar un poco… no controlo bien la aparición directamente en casa._

El sitio donde se encontraban era un barrio que mostraba mal aspecto. Los edificios eran bastante antiguos y mal conservados, de fachadas de ladrillo o cemento. La vista, en general estaba entre gris y naranja con tales edificios, que ocasionalmente se alternaban con terrenos baldíos con cercas de madera mal hechas o improvisadas y algún comercio de reciente construcción.

Pasaron frente a un edificio bastante grande, rodeado por muros de ladrillo que en la parte superior se continuaban con rejas metálicas. En frente había un grupo de chicos mayores sentados o de pie, formando un círculo.

- _Eso es una cárcel? – _preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- _jajaja, no. Es un instituto – _respondió él, fijándose en el grupo de chicos que captó la atención de Hermione – _esta zona no es lo que estarás acostumbrada a ver – _dijo observando su rostro.

Era cierto.

Hermione no terminaba de encuadrar tal imagen en su concepto de instituto. Ignatius tuvo que explicar.

- _En este barrio __Hermione, __los chicos mayores holgazanean a la entrada de los institutos, alardeando de los músculos conseguidos en la cárcel y del tiempo que han pasado encerrados como si fuera una condecoración. Además reclutan pequeños "hombres de acero" para sus pandillas. Son más eficaces y persuasivos que cualquier servicio de asesoramiento profesional… los preparan, les regalan zapatillas de deporte nuevas o les dan 50 libras para atraerlos._

_- Y cómo sabes eso? – _preguntó Hermione.

Ignatius la miró un instante y luego dijo en un tono extraño: - _tengo un tiempo viviendo por aquí._

Hermione pensó que había mucho más detrás de lo que Ignatius decía. Entonces vio el nombre de la calle en uno de los letreros: Shettleston Road. Aquel nombre no le sonaba a nada.

- _Y dónde estamos exactamente?_

- _En Escocia – _respondió Ignatius – _así estamos más cerca de Hogwarts, cuando debas volver._

Al oír el nombre del colegio Hermione volvió a la realidad. No había notado todo el tiempo que había pasado. Eran las 3:50 pm.

- _Coño! – _dijo ella con los ojos abiertos de par en par – _Hogwarts!, debo volver._

_- Qué? Pensé que íbamos a pasar el resto de la tarde juntos – _dijo él.

- _Ignatius, mira la hora… debo volver ya. McGonagall va a estar a las 4 en punto esperándome – _Hermione estaba agobiada tanto por marcharse como por ver la cara de Ignatius.

_- Y no puedes decir que has salido más tarde? O enviarle una nota de que volverás al colegio por tu cuenta? – _dijo él sin poder creerse que no terminaría lo que había empezado.

_- Ni de coña… No puedo hacer eso, debo volver – _dijo ella muy nerviosa y soltándole la mano

_- Esperas que me crea eso? – _dijo él en tono serio.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta unos segundos.

_- Qué insinúas? Que me estoy inventando esto?,, sabes que me van a buscar siempre_

_- Si, pero pensé que habrías arreglado algo para que HOY no fuera así- _la miró de un modo que gritaba silenciosamente "SABES LO QUE IBAMOS A HACER"

Y evidentemente Hermione sabía el camino que estaban tomando las cosas… pero de ahí a planificarlo… pues no.

Ella había optado por que todo fuera espontáneo… y así estaba siendo - más o menos - pero el tiempo no alcanzó.

_- Pues no he planificado nada… además no puedo llegar y decir: "hoy llego tarde", me tratan como a quien dejan y recogen en la guardería_

Y era cierto. Hogwarts era un internado después de todo. El permiso extraordinario que obtuvo era para trabajar... McGonagall se casaba con Filch antes que permitir que llegara tarde solo porque SI.

_- Estás segura que no ha sido el panorama lo que te está espantando?. No tenemos que seguir caminando. Ya hemos llegado – _dijo Ignatius.

Estaban en frente de un edificio angosto de 3 plantas, de fachada gris cemento y techo plano. La puerta era de rejas de metal, con la pintura caída a parches… solo se podía intuir que algún día fue negra del todo.

Las ventanas de marco metálico estaban oxidadas y con vidrios que parecían no haber sido lavados en décadas.

- _No es eso. De verdad tengo que volver. Ya hablaremos – _y era verdad. Hermione no pensó en marcharse por ver el sitio dónde estaban ni nada parecido. Era solo la presión de que la iban a buscar.

Ignatius notó que no había nada qué hacer

_- Bueno. Supongo que te veré mañana, no?- _dijo él… su voz más seria de lo normal.

_- Si. _Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Se iban a despedir así sin más?, Hasta ahora él había tomado siempre la iniciativa en TODO, pero ahora estaba completamente serio y despidiéndose de modo formal y casi distante.

Afrontémoslo, ella le dejaba en la puerta de su casa, probablemente con una erección qué atender.

Hermione no quería que Ignatius pensara que no estaba interesada en estar con él, pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para evaluar las opciones… tenía que llegar cuanto antes al Callejón Diagon y encontrarse con McGonagall.

Ignatius vio el reloj y la cara de ansiedad de Hermione

- _Si tienes que irte, vete ya. No te quedes mirando sin saber qué hacer._

Ella tuvo que tragar grueso ante la sequedad de sus palabras.

_- Ignatius yo… yo hoy…- _Hermione bajó la vista y se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo. Se sintió tonta por no saber ni qué decir, ni qué hacer

_- Lo sé – _dijo él con una sonrisa pícara - _Ya hablaremos más tarde. Vete, me estás haciendo sentir culpable… y eso no es fácil de hacer. _Su rostro un poco más amable.

_- Hasta mañana – _dijo ella.

Y desapareció.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape pasó gran parte del sábado poniéndose al día con su trabajo y preparando la siguiente apelación en el tribunal.

Se estaba quedando sin excusas.

Qué tantas cosas puedes decir para negarte a donar semen?

La verdad… no muchas.

Que ofende tu moral?, que va en contra de tu religión?, que perjudica la dignidad de la procreación?, Que simplemente no te da la gana?, que eres infértil?, que va en contra del derecho de cada niño de conocer sus progenitores?, poco más.

Severus Snape pasó una tarde entera entre corregir ensayos y buscar excusas, pero la verdad… de las que encontró… una era más estúpida que la otra… y ya las había usado.

**En la habitación de Severus Snape:**

- E_s que no logro entender por qué no has ido?_

_SS: - No. Lo que pasa es que no quieres entender!... La próxima vista es en una semana y ya no sé qué más decir a esa panda de inútiles del Wizengamot_

_- Eso da igual!_

_SS: - Da igual? - _el tono de voz venenoso de Severus se intensificó, si es que eso es posible – _te da igual porque no es a ti a quien están forzando a hacer algo._

_- No digas eso Severus – _un tono de voz de auténtico dolor.

_SS: - Lo digo porque es así._

Suspiró profundo.

- _Lo que quiero decir… es que da igual lo que les digas… no van a cambiar de postura… empecinándote en agilizar las cosas lo que estás haciendo es ponerles las cosas más fáciles… te estás conduciendo a un callejón sin salida_

_SS – Eso no es así… estoy pensando todas las posibles excusas_

_- Y ellos las van a echar abajo todas!... una tras otra!... no importa lo que digas!… _

_SS: - Eso no tienes modo de saberlo!_

_- No, pero es así!... No te das cuenta?... Al Ministerio y al Wizengamot le va a dar igual lo que digas, ellos encontrarán cómo mantenerse firmes en que debes hacer las donaciones._

_SS: - Y qué voy a hacer? Resignarme?... Debí partir nada más se publicara esa mierda de decreto!_

_- No Severus, no te ciegues… usa sus propios fallos en su contra_

_SS: - Oh... que conveniente – _dijo con sarcasmo - _en esto me aconsejas!_

_- Escúchame, deja de esforzarte en apelar… dales largas, pide un tiempo para pensar, luego de que te lo piensas te vas de viaje y pierdes la vista… y cuando vayas dices que NO otra vez y das una excusa… veles la cara de imbéciles!... pides otra vista para que te den la respuesta y así… es un puto tribunal… las cosas van lentas de por si… no las estés apresurando… si las apresuras solo estás poniéndote la soga al cuello. Lo que necesitamos es tiempo._

Severus guardó silencio un momento.

SS: - _Tiempo para qué? – _dijo en tono de fracaso -_ Esto no va a resultar_

_- Tiene que resultar_

_SS: - Ah si?... cómo?_

_- Lo primero… cumple con tus obligaciones!_

_SS: - Eso es absurdo._

_- No lo es._

_SS: - Tenía que preparar la vista en el tribunal_

_- No pienso discutir en bucle… ya te he dicho lo que pienso de la maldita vista!_

_SS: - Y ensayos por corregir. No olvides que he pasado esta semana ausente de Hogwarts._

_- Severus, no insultes mi inteligencia! Esto es importante_

_SS: - Crees que no lo sé?_

_- Entonces?_

_SS: - No veo el modo en que esto se resuelva. _

Suspiró en medio del cansancio y el agobio – _No se trata solo de ti. Es también acerca de Cristine._

_SS: - Lo sé. Es casi en lo único que pienso… pero no es posible._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Eran las 4:10 pm y Minerva McGonagall esperaba frente al Salón de Madame Primpernelle en el callejón Diagon desde hacía 20 minutos.

Hermione se apareció en la parte posterior del edificio y caminó hacia la entrada.

- _Sta Granger – _dijo la directora _– estaba a punto de entrar a preguntar por Ud_

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta. Afortunadamente McGonagall no entró, de otro modo…

- E_s que hoy he tardado un poco en terminar las cosas profesora. Disculpe el retraso, no volverá a pasar._

McGonagall la miró con cara de duda. _- De dónde viene Sta Granger? No estaba Ud dentro de este sitio._

Tuvo que pensar rápido_ y _apostó por que McGonagall no fuera tan suspicaz como Snape…

- _Es que desde el laboratorio…la salida de atrás me viene mejor._

_- Oh. Vale – _dijo la directora sin pensar en ello mucho más – _Y ha traído Ud el catálogo de servicios?_

"Mierda, olvidé las arrugas de la vieja" – pensó ella. Sintió que la sangre le abandonaba – _No… eeeeh, me han dicho que es mejor presentarse para una evaluación y ellos ofrecen lo necesario" – _cruzó los dedos y contuvo la respiración para que aquella excusa basura sirviera. Si McGonagall proponía entrar a buscarla con ella… se daría cuenta de todo.

- _En ese caso, tendrá que esperar… merlín sabe cuándo volveré a venir aquí – _dijo la directora con gesto de agobio por trabajo en el rostro.

Hermione se calmó. Era mejor que no fuera… si iba y se le ocurría decir que conocía a alguien que trabajaba ahí… todo se iría al carajo.

Se aparecieron en Hogwarts sin mayores contratiempos. Era bastante temprano, en comparación a la hora que otros profesores la traían de vuelta al castillo.

Hermione tenía muchas cosas en mente; y como suele suceder… las menos importantes no dejaban espacio a lo realmente importante.

En lugar de pensar en la postal que encontró en casa de sus padres o en los deberes que tenía por hacer… no paraba de pensar en lo que habían hecho en el baño del cine.

"Se me va todo de las manos con este hombre" – pensó.


	31. Chapter 31

CAP 31

Hermione se fue a la biblioteca y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo real e importante para concentrarse en hacer todo lo que tenía pendiente para las clases.

Luego de dos horas, había "matado" solo la mitad de los deberes pendientes.

"Quizá deba dejar alguna asignatura" – pensó amargamente. El tiempo no era suficiente.

- _Hermione, menos mal que te encuentro – _escuchó decir a su espalda a Neville Longbottom.

- _Hola Neville_

_- Necesito tu ayuda – _dijo el pobre chico con cara de desconsuelo.

_- Qué pasó?_

_- Podrías venir al invernadero?_

_- Para qué?_

_- Necesito ayuda con la preparación del Doxycida_

Hermione tosió de la sorpresa.

- _Con tu QUEEE? – _no podía creer que Neville fuera tan irresponsable como para ensayar esa poción fuera de la vista de Snape – _No puedes hacer eso solo Neville… realmente es una poción complicada y peligrosa… no puedes intentarla en el club de pociones. _

Neville tenía una cara de nerviosismo.

- _ehhh …no te preocupes Hermione… no pensaba completarla, no tocaré el veneno… pero por lo menos ensayar los pasos iniciales. Sabes que Snape me sacó del aula sin haber empezado la última vez. Quiero ensayar antes de la práctica del lunes._

En parte era cierto. Neville no obtenía ni siquiera una oportunidad de intentarlo en las prácticas con Snape.

- _Neville… el club de pociones es para poner al día los deberes… no para repetir prácticas, menos aún adelantarlas._

_- Hermione, por lo menos la primera parte. Por favor. Lo mínimo para sacar un aceptable. De verdad necesito aprobar pociones._

Hermione sintió pena por él… y acabó por ceder.

El club de pociones tenía más o menos 4 años funcionando en los invernaderos. Harry lo utilizó el club de pociones con frecuencia al inicio. Llegó a elaborar ahí alguna cosa, pero nunca algo peligroso.

Ahí fue donde preparó la poción crece pelo que Albus Dumbledore le obligó tomar junto con él en su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Y antes de eso, había hecho una solución encogedora para Ginny en un intento de conseguir que fuera a Hogsmeade con él hace años.

Hermione rió al recordar que ahora Harry había encontrado otro modo de reunirse con Ginny … las escapadas nocturnas con la capa de invisibilidad.

Al llegar al invernadero, había varios estudiantes de diferentes años.

- Q_ué hacen todos aquí en lugar de estar en Hogsmeade? Es que no era el fin de semana libre? – _preguntó Hermione.

_- Si – _confirmó Neville – _algunos fueron un rato, pero la mayoría estamos aquí ensayando desde temprano… Snape ha estado especialmente duro esta semana._ El rostro de Neville era de autentico fracaso.

_- Snape no ha entregado calificaciones aun Neville, no deberías estar tan preocupado – _Hermione no se sentía tan segura como pareció. Tenía claro que su pergamino lleno de los usos de la sangre de dragón era basura y Snape no lo pasaría por alto.

- _No es preocupación… es realismo – _dijo Neville y ella no pudo objetarle.

Hermione, luego de cerciorarse de que no había ningún ingrediente potencialmente peligroso… empezó a explicarle a Neville la primera parte de la elaboración del doxycida: la esencia de doxy.

Era evidente que cuando no estaba Snape alrededor, Neville no era TAN torpe… aunque si que seguía siéndolo.

Pronto y sin pretenderlo, Hermione acabó ayudando incluso a estudiantes de años inferiores con las pociones que estaban practicando moviéndose de mesa en mesa y a la vez viendo lo que hacía Neville.

En realidad no quería perder tiempo ahí. Sonará cruel o egoísta, pero la verdad es que ella tenía bastantes cosas por hacer y se hacía tarde. Mañana tenía que trabajar.

Luego de una hora de estar en eso, Hermione estaba completamente cabreada. El tanque de paciencia estaba en rojo.

Le importaba una mierda lo que le preguntaran, solo quería que Neville terminara lo que ella debía explicarle y luego dedicarse "a lo suyo". Pero apenas hacía ademán de ir con Neville, alguien le rogaba consejo.

"Merlín… yo tengo tanto por hacer aun" – pensaba mientras veía el montón de manos levantándose.

Una chica de segundo año le preguntaba cómo cortar algo:

_- Debes cortar las raíces de margarita en trozos cortos –_ decía Hermione mientras esperaba a que lo hiciera.

_** - Hermione – **_**le llamaba Neville**

**__- **_**Ya voy Neville, espera un momento – **_**le contestó mirando por encima del hombro**

Luego de dudar durante más de tres minutos, la chica dio un tímido corte incompleto.

_- Así?_ – preguntó la niña.

Hermione cerró los ojos en un gesto de "merlín dame paciencia"

- _Si – _mintió vilmente – _ya creo que puedes hacerlo sola, solo hazlos cortos de verdad… ese sería muy largo – _dijo señalando lo que acababa de hacer - _y trata de cortarlo… no solo rasparlo._

La niña le sonrió.

_****___- Creo que esto está listo Herm – **dijo Neville**

_****___- Vale, ahora voy a mirarlo Neville, solo deja la poción enfriar

_- Así? – _volvió a preguntar la niña mostrando lo que hizo

"Dumbledore debía aceptar sobornos por inscribir estudiantes. Esta niña es subnormal" – pensó.

Había hecho lo mismo… quizá hasta peor.

- _NO – _el tono de voz se le fue un poco por encima de lo debido

_****___- Y una vez que se enfría colocamos el extracto de acónito y está lista, no? – **insistía Neville.**

_****___- Si pero eso no lo haremos – **le respondió a Neville. Habían acordado que sólo harían la primera parte de la poción**

Volvió a dirigirse a la niña:

_- Mira, lo haré por ti – _Hermione cogió la daga de la niña e hizo un par de cortes. Estaba poco afilada y tenía que hacer fuerza para lograr cortar.

- A_sí, lo ves? Hazlo de nuevo tú._

_****___- Que haga qué Hermione? No te oí – dijo Neville

_****___- Nada Neville, no hablaba contigo. Tú espérame 

La niña hizo otro intento en cortar las raíces.

"Alguien que me mate por favor". Ya no podía más. Tres intentos y la niña seguía haciendo lo mismo?... eso era diagnóstico definitivo de idiota sin remedio.

- _Te voy a enseñar un poco más – _dijo en plan "no veo el momento de librarme de ti".

Cogió la daga y empezó a cortar ella misma las raíces

____- Creo que esto ya está frío Herm –** dijo Neville**

____- Vale 

Pensó que si cortaba ella todas las raíces, se quitaba el problema de encima. Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

Cortaba como un chef profesional cortaría cualquier verdura... dentro de lo poco que cortaba la daga. Los chicos alrededor quedaron boquiabiertos.

Hermione no lo notó, pero todos se apilaron unos sobre otros para ver cómo lo hacía, formando casi una grada a su alrededor.

Neville que estaba en la mesa delantera volteó a ver lo que atraía la atención de todos.

"Hermione está con otros… quizá necesitan ahora más ayuda que yo" – pensó él. A su poción solo faltaba agregar una cosa cuando estuviera fría.

"No estoy seguro si está fría o no la esencia de doxy" – pensaba Neville.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, cumplió el criterio definitivo e indispensable para la definición de ACCIDENTE… Fue sencillamente estúpido.

Es verdad.

Puestos a decirlo todo y ser crudos, la gente es perezosa y curiosa. Estas dos cualidades por sí mismas no resultan peligrosas, hasta que se mezclan con la estupidez.

Los auto-accidentes, son el mejor ejemplo de ello. El único consuelo una vez que suceden… es que siempre puedes vender la idea a algún programa absurdo de televisión hecho para que la gente se ría y entonces ganar dinero con ello.

Esas ideas luego son recicladas para la publicidad de productos que **nadie necesita** y que se venden por televisión, en plan "SI LLAMA YA OBTENDRÁ DOS POR EL PRECIO DE UNO!"

No se si funciona esa publicidad… pero siempre hay la esperanza que algún estúpido esté viendo la TV en ese momento y diga: "SI… yo también podría ahorcarme con la manguera enredada si no tengo ese enrollador de mangueras estrambóticamente costoso"

Ojalá se quedará en eso… En auto-accidentes… y que los estúpidos solo se fastidiaran a si mismos.

Pero no!.

En los accidentes causados por estúpidos, no solo corre peligro el "estúpido causa", sino que ponen en riesgo la vida de especies superiores como los delfines o los vendedores de coches.

(Piénsenlo solo un momento mientras esperamos a que Neville la cague… éstas dos especies SON SUPERIORES… hay que admitirlo!)

Como iba diciendo… El problema está cuando la estupidez de otro te salpica a ti. O peor… no solo te salpica… te EMBARRA.

Siete de cada 10 accidentes en una cocina son por cuchillos poco afilados y quemaduras… y SIEMPRE son estúpidos.

Neville cogió el asa delgada del caldero con la mano… estaba tibia… una temperatura soportable… y lo acercó a la mesa dónde estaba Hermione trabajando.

____- Herm, te parece que esto ya está? - dijo Neville

Hermione levantó la vista y vio cómo Neville hacía caer un poco de la poción con el cucharon dentro del mismo caldero, mostrándole la consistencia… como si se tratara de una sopa.

Pronto el calor del asa empezó a quemar a Neville y acabó por soltar el caldero. Al caer sobre la mesa, el contenido salpicó a varios estudiantes y a Hermione…un chico cayó sobre otro, que a su vez empujó a otro que acabó empujándole el codo a ella y se clavó la daga en un dedo. Neville soltó el cucharón del susto y cayó encima de su dedo casi amputado.


	32. Chapter 32

CAP 32

En la enfermería de Hogwarts, las camillas estaban ocupadas por varios estudiantes. Algunos con áreas de piel cubiertas por un tupido pelaje negro, otros con un segundo par de piernas o brazos o con una o dos alas gruesas, convexas y brillantes.

Hermione además de estar a punto de perder un dedo, tenía el brazo izquierdo y parte de la cara cubierta de pelo y cuatro filas de dientes afilados dentro de su boca.

Madame Pomfrey buscaba frenéticamente la Poción Oggún para tendones y huesos entre un montón de frascos.

- _Entre tantas cosas no puedo encontrar nada ya. Esto es culpa del desastre de Severus! – _dijo la enfermera cuando se cayó un frasco de poción cura heridas de la abarrotada despensa.

Hermione reconoció los frascos que ella misma embotelló.

- _Están mal hechas? – _preguntó Hermione pensando que se refería a que no servían.

- _No. No es eso… Severus jamás traería una poción mal hecha. Es que hizo el doble de pociones que le pedí la última vez… _

_- Ah – _fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione.

Madame Pomfrey encontró lo que buscaba y se lo acercó a Hermione, que se sujetaba el dedo colgante para detener un poco la hemorragia.

- _Se jacta de ser cuidadoso en su trabajo y no notó que echaba el doble de todos los ingredientes cuando la preparó… nadie es infalible… le ha venido bien para entender mejor los errores de sus estudiantes – _dijo la enfermera.

"Va a ser que no" – pensó Hermione mientras bebía la poción para volver a "pegar" su dedo. "Si había el doble de pociones fue porque yo preparé otro lote". Lo que Madame Pomfrey contaba no tenía sentido.

- _Y qué dijo el profesor Snape cuando eso pasó?_

_- Nada. Severus no es el tipo de persona que reconozca un error. Las pociones estaban perfectamente elaboradas… le habrá dado más pena tirarlas que ponerse en evidencia._

_- Ya – _dijo Hermione. "Es más probable que prefiera que la gente crea que se equivocó que aceptar que puso a un estudiante a hacer su trabajo"... y luego su voz interna agregó "aunque él ya había hecho ese trabajo" – pensó. No tenía sentido, pero tampoco le iba a dar más vueltas.

- _Esta poción hará efecto en poco tiempo… el resto de las cosas – _dijo viendo la cara y brazos de la chica – _habrá que esperar a que se pase solo, como con los demás estudiantes._

Hermione suspiró. Aquello venía muy mal. No solo tenía dolor, estaba horrible y con dos arcadas dentarias más con dientes malformados; sino que si no tenía el dedo perfecto, no podría ir al trabajo, sería otro día de sueldo perdido, el mes estaba justo para pagar los gastos de casa de sus padres, tampoco podría verse con Ignatius y mientras estaba ahí tampoco adelantaba con los deberes.

No sabía qué le daba más rabia… si la situación en si… o que hubiera sido por estar de altruista.

"De haber pensado solo en mi no estaría pasando esto… maldito complejo de superhéroe" – pensaba.

Luego de dos horas, todos los estudiantes se habían marchado a sus habitaciones. Los efectos parciales de la esencia de doxy habían desaparecido. Hermione ya tenía los brazos y el rostro de vuelta a la normalidad y solo conservaba los dientes de doxy.

En cambio el dedo de Hermione no parecía estar mejor. No solo seguía casi amputado, sino que la piel estaba tomando un rubor violeta, se le estaba formando una ampolla en la superficie y no paraba de dolerle incluso con el roce.

Madame Pomfrey vino a evaluarla y su rostro mostró auténtica preocupación. Hermione notó que las cosas no iban bien.

- _Ya vuelvo cariño – _dijo la enfermera.

El pánico se adueñó de ella.

Iba a perder un dedo?

En ningún momento se había planteado que tal cosa pudiera suceder. Solo pensó que tardaría en arreglarse del todo, que faltaría al trabajo…. "maldita sea" – incluso se preocupaba porque no se vería con Ignatius.

Estaba temblando.

"Esto no está bien" – se dijo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape corregía ensayos en su despacho. Afortunadamente las discusiones habían cesado.

Siempre cesaban.

Escuchó a Minerva que le hablaba desde la chimenea:

- _Severus, necesito que levantes y firmes un acta de salida de un estudiante – _dijo la directora. Severus había asumido gran parte de las tareas de subdirección, cuando Minerva abandonó el puesto.

Severus se extrañó ante tal cosa. Los estudiantes no salían del colegio a menudo… y menos requiriendo un acta para ello.

- _Qué ha pasado?_

_- Hubo un accidente en los invernaderos y hay que enviar a un estudiante a San Mungo._

_- De acuerdo – _dijo levantándose de su escritorio – _esperemos que no caiga en manos de algún mediocre que lo torture._

Minerva gruñó. Severus con sus comentarios - _Cuanto antes._

Al llegar al despacho de la directora, se encontraban ahí Madame Pomfrey y Minerva con rostros preocupados. Severus empezó a redactar el acta directamente

- _El motivo de salida por favor – _dijo el profesor de pociones

_- Tratamiento con sangre de dragón – _respondió la enfermera

Severus enarcó una ceja ante la sorpresa. – _Una herida profunda?_

_- Bastante. Es posible que pierda un dedo – _dijo Minerva.

Severus vio la expresión de la directora. Sus músculos faciales más contraídos que nunca.

- _Qué dedo es?_

_- El quinto dedo de la mano izquierda – _dijo Poppy.

- _Tranquila Minerva. Si tal cosa sucede… Explicar a los padres será un gran inconveniente, pero no es una incapacidad mayor. Podrá seguir con su vida sin limitación alguna – _dijo Severus con su voz inexpresiva.

- _Lo sé – _dijo Minerva – _pero no puedo mantenerme tan fría como tú Severus. Incluso sabiendo que hubo gran irresponsabilidad por su parte._

Severus terminó el acta.

- _Ya está – _dijo él entregando el pergamino a Poppy y Minerva – _solo deben firmar Uds, agregar el nombre del o la estudiante y que el jefe de casa informe a los padres._

Minerva se lanzó a escribir y firmar.

_- No será necesario avisar a nadie – _dijo Poppy.

"Hay pocos estudiantes huérfanos" – pensó Severus con el ceño fruncido _- De quién estamos hablando?_

_- La Señorita Granger – _dijo la directora.

Apenas terminaron de escribir y firmar, ambas mujeres entraron a la chimenea.

Dejaron solo en la dirección a un Severus Snape más pálido de lo normal con los ojos abiertos del todo y los labios ligeramente separados.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione estaba ya desesperada. Madame Pomfrey no llegaba y el pánico le hacía ver su dedo cada vez peor.

Había empezado a sudar con la ansiedad y el dolor que se transmitía por todo el antebrazo hasta llegar al codo.

Cuando por fin apareció Poppy venía acompañada por Minerva.

- _Señorita Granger – _empezó Minerva tratando de no mostrar del todo la preocupación – _vamos a tener que trasladarla a San Mungo._

_- Voy a perder el dedo, verdad? – _soltó Hermione sin rodeos mirando a ambas mujeres. En ese momento solo quería que le hablaran claro.

- _No digas eso cariño, no hay modo de saberlo – _dijo la enfermera en su tono dulce de siempre – _por lo pronto necesitas tratamientos que no tengo aquí. _

Hermione asintió, aunque no estaba muy convencida.

Severus Snape entraba por la puerta de la enfermería. Pasó de largo al lado de McGonagall y Pomfrey hasta la camilla.

- _Estamos listos para partir? – _dijo mirando a Hermione un segundo al rostro y luego mirando su mano.

- _Yo la llevaré Severus – _dijo McGonagall en tono autoritario.

- _Iré yo – _le respondió Snape sin siquiera mirarla.

- _Yo soy la Jefa de la Casa de Gryffindor – _dijo Minerva. Su rostro indignado.

- _Y también la directora de este colegio – _dijo Severus con su voz aterciopelada y mirándola por primera vez desde que entró a la enfermería – _donde está claro que se necesita a la autoridad vigilando, para que estas cosas no sucedan. No puedes estar en dos sitios al mismo tiempo ni hacerlo todo – _hizo una pausa -_ bien._

Aquello claramente ofendió a Minerva, pero no puso objeción.

Severus se sentó a un lado de la cama donde estaba Hermione y tomó su mano con cuidado. Aquello no estaba bien… miró un instante el dedo solo sujetado por algún tendón, la primera falange expuesta pero indemne. Madame Pomfrey solo había podido detener la hemorragia.

- _Nos vamos Sta Granger – _repitió Snape mirándole a los ojos y ella asintió.


	33. Chapter 33

CAP 33

La urgencia del Hospital de San Mungo era un auténtico caos. Muchos pacientes, pocos medimagos.

Severus sentó a Hermione en una silla en la sala de espera.

Dijo: - _Espere aquí. _Y la dejó sola.

Hermione entre el dolor y la ansiedad ni siquiera vio a dónde se fue Snape. Llegó a temer que la hubiera dejado ahí tirada como una colilla, pero pronto volvió con una enfermera:

- _Es importante que sea valorada ahora mismo – _le decía Snape a la enfermera

- _Le he dicho que solo alteramos el orden de llegada si se trata de algo grave – _respondió la mujer.

- _Y quién decide eso? – _preguntó Snape tranquilamente como quien pregunta la hora.

- _Yo – _dijo aquella mujer con altanería mientras veía la mano de Hermione. Luego agregó – _pero les tengo buenas noticias, no es necesario que le vea el sanador de turno, la sangre de dragón es administrada por nosotras directamente… con eso bastará. Si la herida cura del todo se irán de alta y si no… pues la cirugía a realizar es muy sencilla._

Hermione se sintió aliviada al oír eso. Si con sangre de dragón era suficiente… era una herida no tan terrible y no perdería el dedo. Entonces escuchó:

- _Imperio _

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. Snape había usado una maldición imperdonable contra el personal de guardia del hospital y eso era causa inmediata de ser condenado en Azkaban.

- _Serás la próxima en ser vista por el sanador cuando se desocupe – _dijo entonces la enfermera y llevó a Hermione hasta la primera silla… Snape caminando detrás. Luego de ponerles como "prioritarios", se marchó.

- _Profesor – _dijo Hermione que aun estaba pasmada por el imperius – _Usted ha…_

_- Sta Granger – _le interrumpió Snape tomándole la mano otra vez. Presionó un poco sobre la uña. Hermione sintió un intenso dolor punzante que se transmitió incluso hasta su hombro. Luego dijo – _la sangre de dragón no repara arterias seccionadas._

- P_ero ella dijo que si no funcionaba, la cirugía era sencilla –_ replicó Hermione inquieta.

Snape guardó silencio mientras la veía. Su rostro completamente serio y preocupado como si se tratara de un asunto de vida o muerte y no de un dedo.

- _Ella estaba hablando de amputar – _dijo Snape con voz suave.

Hermione sintió cómo su momento de ilusión se vino abajo. Era solo un dedo, no se moriría por perder un dedo… ni siquiera quedaría incapacitada por perder ESE dedo…

Pero COÑO… era SU dedo.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida en el vacío y una lágrima silenciosa le rodó por el rostro. Solo notó que estaba llorando cuando Snape dijo:

- _Hacía tiempo que no te veía llorar _

Y llevó la mano hasta su mejilla para enjugar la traidora lágrima que desnudaba su miedo, con un roce tan ligero que, de no haberlo visto, hubiera pensado que lo imaginó.

- _Ha de creer que soy una tonta por llorar por esto. Hay cosas mucho peores que perder un dedo – _miró a sus profundos e insondables ojos negros – _no debió conjurar un imperius solo para que me atendieran._

La mirada de Severus se intensificó aun más.

- _No diga eso Sta Granger – _y luego de una pausa agregó – _no puede perder un dedo._

_- SIGUIENTE POR FAVOR – _dijo una voz desde el interior del consultorio.

Severus sostuvo la puerta hasta que Hermione entró al consultorio. Sujetaba su temblorosa mano dañada con la sana… que temblaba aun más. Snape entró y cerró el consultorio tras de si.

- _Profesor Snape – _dijo en tono de admiración y extendiend la mano a Snape el joven medimago de turno – _siempre he querido con_

_- La paciente – _dijo Snape en su tono más frío señalando a Hermione – _es esta señorita._

_- Oh si – _dijo en parte avergonzado y en parte ofendido.

Examinó rápidamente la mano de Hermione con un hechizo diagnóstico

- _Un buen corte te has dado ahí jovencita – _dijo el sanador – _fue… déjame adivinar… una daga en práctica de pociones? – _dijo en plan "esto ha sido falta de supervisión"

Ante tal insinuación, Snape cruzó los brazos envolviéndose en su túnica y ladeó el rostro al tiempo que alzaba una ceja.

- _Daga si… y lo otro… no exactamente – _dijo Hermione en tono vacilante. No había sido en CLASES prácticas de pociones… pero si que había sido practicando la elaboración de una poción – _no era una clase del profesor Snape si es lo que cree._

El sanador hizo como que no escuchó la explicación de Hermione

_- Bueno, aquí estamos para reparar los descuidos de otros – _y sin dar oportunidad a réplica continuó _- tienes la arteria seccionada Hermione, habrá que intervenir con microcirugía para suturar la pared arterial – _dijo mientras empezaba a escribir – _te planificaré para mañana a medio día que es cuando se revierte el hechizo de los instrumentos. Ahora están ocupados._

_- Voy a perder el dedo? – _preguntó Hermione y al mismo tiempo Snape dijo:

- _Ahora están ocupados con qué?_

El sanador respondió ahora en tono borde:

- _Puede que si Hermione, mientras esperamos a la cirugía voy a indicarte un poco de sangre de dragón y una poción para el dolor – _dijo mirando a Hermione, y luego a Snape_ – el instrumental está todo ocupado en el área de fertilización, igual que el 80% del personal medimago._

Hermione vio como Snape estaba casi lívido sin ser el paciente. Su mandíbula firmemente contraída, pero entonces volvió a decir en tono sereno:

_- Y quién se encarga de revertir el hechizo del instrumental?_

Tenía sujeta la varita en el brazo que ella podía ver por debajo de la túnica. Presentía que Snape estaba a punto de volver a lanzar una imperdonable.

- _Profesor…_

_- Silencio Sta Granger – _dijo sin mirarla – _Es Ud quien revierte el hechizo?_

_- No, lo hacen los cirujanos._

_- Ya veo –_ dijo Snape relajando su agarre en la varita.

El sanador despachó un memorándum color violeta que salió volando - _Vayan al puesto de enfermería. Mañana les buscarán para la cirugía si aun hay oportunidad._

Snape abrió rápidamente la puerta del consultorio y con un movimiento de cabeza indicó a Hermione el salir. Una vez fuera la llevó de nuevo a la sala de espera.

- _Espere aquí. Ya vuelvo – _dijo rápidamente – _y no deje que nadie le ponga nada, entendido._

_- Pero... – _dijo Hermione confundida

- _Entendido? – _repitió Snape de modo intenso.

Ella asintió e inmediatamente Snape dio media vuelta y se marcó con su túnica ondulando tras de si.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En un despacho de San Mungo, una bruja de cabello rojo fuego con ondas perfectas, ojos verdes y piel blanca como de porcelana, estaba tras un amplio escritorio rodeada de papeles y tras de si cientos de libros de medimagia.

- _Adelante – _dijo al oír tocar la puerta

Severus Snape abrió la puerta y se quedó en el umbral.

- _Severus – _dijo sorprendida la mujer al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla

- _Necesito tu ayuda Cristine._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando Hermione vio al profesor de pociones volver. Venía tras una bruja con túnica verde, que tendría unos cuarenta y mucho o cincuenta y pocos años. Tenía cierto parecido con Julianne Moore.

Venía caminando y volteando hacia Snape… como quien sostiene una conversación apresurada con quien viene detrás. Con eso, Hermione se convenció de que Snape no la había traído hasta ahí con un imperius.

- _Estás seguro que esto no es peor? – _llegó a escuchar Hermione que decía la mujer.

Snape hizo un gesto con el rostro cuando llegaron hasta Hermione señalándola.

- _Venga por aquí Señorita – _dijo la bruja

Les condujo a través de algunos pasillos copados de medimagos y sus pacientes, muchos en camilla e inconscientes, rodeados de enfermeras que conjuraban hechizos silenciosamente.

Se asomaron en varios cuartos. Estaban ocupados por personal del Hospital, debidamente uniformado en torno a pacientes.

Finalmente encontraron una habitación de dónde salía un paciente que iba levitado por una enfermera… la habitación estaba en ese instante vacía.

Nada más entrar, la bruja tomó la mano de Hermione y apretó sobre la uña, tal como había hecho Snape hacía poco y el dolor que desencadenó fue igual.

La cara de la bruja aceleró los nervios de Hermione, la miró a la cara por primera vez desde que llegó y dijo:

- _No puedes perder un dedo… Rápido – _dijo la bruja urgiéndoles – _no tardarán en traer otra paciente. Si se enteran de esto me echan. Hermione… en esta silla por favor y apoya la mano en el brazo. Severus, protege las puertas._

Snape murmuró cientos de hechizos y la medimaga también, pero hacia diferentes equipos e instrumentos en la habitación.

Hermione estaba muy preocupada por su dedo. NADIE QUIERE PERDER UN DEDO. Pero no podía dejar de sentir que Snape… y ahora esa bruja también… parecían estar incluso más preocupados que ella.

Había sido un accidente por irresponsabilidad y descuido de su parte. Nunca debió ir al club de pociones y ponerse a tratar de hacer mil cosas a la vez rodeada de tantos niños Y DE NEVILLE.

Snape no podía ser culpado por el accidente. No había sido bajo su supervisión. En último caso, caería el colegio, por no vigilar de cerca a los estudiantes en sus horas libres.

No que ella tuviera padres que fueran a introducir tal demanda al colegio.

Dejó de darle vueltas "Todo sea por no perder un dedo" – pensó.

- _Alguien curó los tendones alrededor de la arteria y la tapó – _dijo la bruja – _qué bebiste antes de llegar aquí? – _preguntó a Hermione mientras hacía una primera inspección.

_- Poción Óggun, también una para el dolor_

_- Ya veo_

_- Y el sanador de la urgencia hizo un hechizo diagnóstico._

_- Esos imbéciles contaminan con magia innecesaria porque no saben diagnosticar – _murmuró la bruja – _la túnica de sanador no cura la ignorancia – _luego agregó _- Voy a tener que volver a cortar los tendones para exponer la arteria Hermione – _dijo la sanadora.

Hermione asintió.

Era obvio que no entendía del todo. La sanadora insistió:

- _Hermione voy a tener que cortarlos y no puedo traer un sanador que anestesie… vas a sentirlo… tienes que estar muy quieta._

Ahora Hermione comprendió lo que pasaría. Solo el roce en la piel del dedo isquémico le causaba dolor… hacer todo lo que fuera a hacer la sanadora… sería torturante.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de respuestas en el aire.

Pero estaban en una cuarto mágico-quirúrgico con instrumental y equipos que solo hacían el ambiente más frío y profundizaban su miedo. Después de unos segundos de mirar, sus ojos encontraron al profesor de pociones… de pie junto a la silla. Se perdió unos instantes en sus ojos.

La miraba intensa y fijamente, con el rostro contraído.

Snape asintió y ella tomó un poco de aire

- _De acuerdo – _dijo – _no me moveré._

_- Trata de no temblar – _dijo Snape en tono suave con su voz aterciopelada al ver el tremor en la mano de ella.

Hermione enarcó movió las cejas en gesto de "y cómo diablos se hace eso?"

La sanadora se puso un par de gafas con cristales verdes traslúcidos, que eran 3 veces más gruesas que las del conductor del autobús noctámbulo, Ernie Prang, y ensartó una aguja mínima y delgada con un hilo verde fluorescente y brillante.

Se sentó frente a ella en un cojín que flotaba y sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica verde una pequeña varita, que mediría unos 6 cm como mucho.

La sanadora la agitó levemente y Hermione sintió un profundo corte lacerándole la mano. El dolor fue intenso y ella trató de soportar… Ahogó un grito en su boca sin emitir más sonido que un quejido leve, empujó su espalda contra la silla y se aferró con su mano derecha al reposa brazos, pero contrajo el otro brazo de forma refleja.

- _Esto no va a funcionar – _dijo la bruja mirando a Severus.

Severus miró un momento a Cristine y luego a Hermione. Su mano izquierda temblaba mucho más aun luego del corte… no iba a estar quieta.

- _Petrifícala – _dijo el profesor mirando a Hermione a los ojos.

- _Ya va, un momento! – _dijo Hermione en medio del miedo y dolor – _con sangre de dragón puedo esperar hasta mañana, a que haya anestesia… _

La sanadora negó con la cabeza.

Sintió pena por ella. El dolor del tejido isquémico al ser manipulado era de los más intensos… y ella era tan joven para estar soportando eso

_- Severus – _dijo mirando al pocionista con expresión de resignación – _es solo un dedo… quizá no cam_

_- Petrificus totallus._

Severus interrumpió a la sanadora hechizando él mismo a Hermione.

Ella quedó inmóvil con su mano derecha un poco levantada… a mitad de un movimiento protector (como quien se cubre la cara)

- _Hazlo Cristine – _dijo Snape agachándose hasta quedar a la altura de Hermione y plantando sus ojos en los de ella, tomó su mano – _sé que puedes con esto._

Todo el tiempo que duró la intervención no dejó de mirarla ni de sujetar su mano.

Pudo sentir cómo su piel empezaba a sudar… reflejo del dolor de cada puntada, que a pesar de estar inmóvil, sentía perfectamente.

Cristine trató de ser rápida para restituir el flujo sanguíneo. Con la varita instrumental dirigía ágilmente los movimientos de la aguja mágica, que se doblaba lo necesario para entrar en la pared muscular de la pequeña arteria acercando ambos extremos.

Severus vio como empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Hermione. Mantuvo su rostro firmemente contraído y sus ojos enterrados en los de ella. Sabía lo que estaba sintiendo y lo sentía con ella.

_- Mierda - _gritó Cristine en modo frustrado, al tiempo que salió un pequeño sonido desde la profundidad de la garganta de Hermione.

- _Qué pasó? – _urgió Snape sin dejar de ver a Hermione

- _Nada!_

_- Qué pasó Cristine? – _gritó esta vez

- _He lacerado el nervio con la aguja… está todo tan cerca – _dijo en medio de nervios y ya temblando la sanadora – _tengo que arreglarlo y el hechizo entra desde la uña_

_- Maldita sea Cristine!... Has lo que tengas que hacer y deja de decirlo!... solo empeoras todo – _le gritó Severus mientras sujetaba con más fuerza la mano de Hermione.

- _Esto es tortura Severus!_

_- Hazlo y cállate!_

Cristine dirigió la varita bajó la uña de Hermione… en el punto donde se fusiona con la piel y recitó un hechizo.

Severus vio cómo todo el rostro de Hermione se humedeció con sudor y se puso intensamente pálida… tenía las pupilas intensamente dilatadas y las lágrimas aumentaron el ritmo con que caían.

Hermione sintió que algo se clavaba debajo de la uña lentamente.

El dolor era agudo y terebrante… pero ante todo era enloquecedor.

Se iba extendiendo de a poco hacia la raíz del dedo… punzando y quemando fuertemente… sintió incluso cómo se transmitía por el borde interno del brazo, hasta que perdió la visión y no supo más de si.

Severus vió como sus pupilas se contrajeron un poco.

- _Ya no debes preocuparte del dolor – _dijo en voz alta Snape

- _Qué quieres decir? – _preguntó alarmada la sanadora

- _Por fin se desmayó._


	34. Chapter 34

_Los siguientes capítulos los he escrito de un tirón... y luego no sabía por dónde cortar... así que lo he hecho más o menos por dónde me ha dado la gana._

_Os encontrareis con una asimetría muy llamativa... este cortísimo... el otro eterno._

_Los subo sin mirarlos ni un poquito por la presión de algun s de vosotr s_

_CAP 34_

Hermione despertó en un despacho oval en penumbra, con paredes completamente cubiertas de estantes con libros y un olor a pergamino y madera en el ambiente. Estaba tumbada en un diván color ocre… se sentía relajada y tranquila a pesar de un dolor leve y pulsátil en su mano izquierda.

Trató de moverla pero estaba comprimida por algo.

Parpadeó varias veces hasta aclarar la visión y al voltear hacia su mano vio que era la cara del profesor Snape sobre su mano lo que sentía.

El movimiento de su cuello fue suficiente para que el profesor levantara el rostro.

- _Por fin despierta – _dijo Severus en tono suave.

Hermione revisó su mano. El dedo estaba un poco hinchado y tenía una cicatriz aun roja a manera de anillo… los movimientos eran un poco tensos, pero normales y el dolor… ni siquiera podía ser llamado dolor luego de lo que había pasado.

- _Parece que todo ha ido bien – _dijo Hermione por romper el silencio

Severus asintió. _Nos iremos dentro de poco – _dijo.

Parecía increíble que lo último que recordaba era el agudo dolor de algo clavándose bajo la uña de su dedo (como las torturas chinas con astillas de bambú) y ahora estaba plácidamente recostada en un diván como si nada hubiera pasado.

- _Dónde está la sanadora?_

_- Está resolviendo algo– _dijo Severus inusualmente relajado – _cuando vuelva nos iremos._

Hermione vio la hora en un reloj del despacho. Eran las 10 pm.

En la urgencia y luego la intervención a sangre fría todo había sido rápido por la actitud de Snape (aunque yo me haya echado 3 capítulos en contarlo), pero ella no recordaba llegar a ese sitio.

- _Cómo llegué hasta aquí?_

_- Ud se desmayó… y luego tuvimos que salir del cuarto quirúrgico – _dijo Snape en un tono que hacía entender que no habían salido con calma precisamente.

La gracia del club de pociones había resultado en casi perder un dedo para ella…con el dolor que conllevó, una maldición imperdonable para Snape y una sanadora de San Mungo jugándose el puesto… lo mismo si les descubrieron… había sido despedida

- _Pasó algo? – _preguntó preocupada.

- _Nada que no se resolviera – _dijo Snape, pero aquello no tranquilizó a Hermione.

En ese momento entró Christine al despacho con un suspiro de agotamiento

- _Están bien – _dijo dirigiéndose a Severus y luego a Hermione – _veo que estás despierta Hermione. Qué tal el dolor?_

_- Solo molestia... no me duele. Espero no tuviera problemas por esto._

_- No – _dijo mirando recriminatoriamente a Severus – _no ha habido problemas pero siempre hay que comprobar que a quien desmemorizas no le has quitado también la cordura._

Al oír eso, Severus tensó el cuerpo entero, ganando incluso unos centímetros más de altura.

- _Qué quiere decir? – _preguntó Hermione alarmada por lo que acababa de oír.

_- Dos sanadores entraron para una inseminación mágica por microinyección espermática intracitoplásmica al cuarto donde estábamos y tu profesor – _dijo a Hermione sin siquiera mirar a Severus – _les lanzó un obliviate._

- _Exageras Christine – _dijo Snape tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

- _Exagero? – _dijo en tono de "no seas cínico" – _entonces por qué crees que el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas envía a sus desmemorizadores aquí a entrenamiento durante 6 meses? Porque son brillantes y están sedientos de conocimientos? _

_- Hice lo que tenía que hacer y no había tiempo para más – _plantó Snape simplemente

- _Severus – _dijo Christine – _esos magos no tienen la culpa de estar haciendo tu trabajo mientras tú haces "lo que debes hacer". Deberías ver cómo sigue Gilderoy Lockhart después de un obliviate_

_- Ni siquiera son casos comparables – _dijo Snape – _y además – _una sonrisa sarcástica se adueñó de su rostro – _te aseguro que ahora Lockhart es más soportable que antes._

_- No puedo contigo – _dijo con un gesto cansado –_ es inútil y no importa… ellos están bien y también lo está Hermione, no es así? – _dijo mirando a Hermione que estaba ahora sentada en el diván y con la mirada perdida.

Ella nunca comprobó que sus padres estuvieran cuerdos luego del hechizo.

_- Está bien – _tuvo que responder Snape por ella – _y ahora que ha despertado y tu has vuelto podemos irnos. Señorita Granger?_

Al oír su nombre recuperó la compostura y se levantó.

- _Si, estoy bien, podemos irnos –_ tragó un poco para aclarar la garganta y la voz – _muchas gracias por lo que hizo…_

Hermione no sabía su nombre completo y quería agradecerle de modo respetuoso.

Christine miró a Severus. La duda plantada en su rostro.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio incómodo contestó:_ Sanador Christine Stockwell._

Hermione le sonrió cortésmente: _no olvidaré su nombre._

_- Lo sé _

_- Sta Granger – _dijo Snape finalizando la conversación – _espere un momento afuera… yo saldré en un momento._


	35. Chapter 35

_CAP 35_

Al llegar a Hogwarts, se reportaron con McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey.

Cuando por fin dieron por terminado el evento, Hermione fue directa a coger sus cosas y encerrarse en el baño de prefectos.

No había sido un día completo… fue un día rebosado!

Quizá necesitara una semana entera para organizar lo sucedido ese día en su mente.

- _Y los muggles dicen que quien madruga Dios le ayuda? – _se dijo en voz alta, mientras se sumergía en la bañera. Sintió el agua tibia en su piel… y solo entonces notó lo contraídos que tenía los músculos del cuello y los hombros.

Se sentó cómodamente, arregló su alborotado cabello en un improvisado recogido alto y recostó la cabeza en el borde de la tina, cerrando los ojos.

Ella había madrugado… estaba levantada y lista para trabajar desde las 5:45 am de ese día.

Y entonces empezó todo.

Aguantar a McGonagall en el callejón Diagon y quitársela de encima para que no descubriera lo del callejón knockturn, llegar tarde al trabajo y oír los gritos del supervisor, dañar un ingrediente y ser echada del trabajo con más gritos del supervisor.

"Diablos… cómo olvidé el control de calidad?" - Ya ni se acordaba cómo había pasado aquello – "por lo menos no tendré problemas para llegar a fin de mes"_. _

Afortunadamente, tenía algo de margen con el dinero. Solo por eso aguantaba esa mierda de trabajo. En él ganaba un poco más de lo necesario para cada mes.

Pero no era la idea.

El PLAN original era trabajar en ese antro de explotación para ganar más dinero, ahorrar y así poder reiniciar la búsqueda de sus padres.

"No puedo seguir con los descuidos en el laboratorio" – concluyó.

"Y no solo en el trabajo, por el dinero… lo de hoy en el club de pociones también fue un descuido… CASI PIERDO UN DEDO" – pensó, e inconscientemente apretó el puño sintiendo su mano completa con todos sus dedos… aliviada por ello.

De no ser por Snape…

No quería seguir pensando en eso… no quería ni imaginarse cómo se vería su mano sin un dedo.

Por muy pequeña o poco vital que sea… nadie quiere perder una parte de su cuerpo.

"Snape había estado tan… tan…" – pensaba sin poder concluir la frase.

No sabía.

Pero fuera lo que fuera… había sido… intenso.

Suspiró y trato de relajarse. Con una esponja empezó a frotar su piel… había sido un día largo.

Entonces retomó el hilo… Snape se había mostrado impaciente, preocupado, agresivo con quien pudiera obstaculizarle. Se había tomado el llevarla al hospital como una cruzada personal… a pesar de no estar involucrado ni ser responsable de ello.

Había incluso conjurado un imperius… eso fue temerario e inverosímil… podía haber ido a Azkaban por evitar que una estudiante perdiera un dedo. Involucró a una sanadora y ella pudo haber perdido su puesto por lo que hizo.

Hermione por supuesto valoraba su dedo, pero esas conductas seguían pareciéndole demasiado.

"Quizá sea un asunto de vocación" – pensó Hermione. Tenía lógica. Sus padres eran odontólogos y se preocupaban cada vez que debían hacer una exodoncia, porque los pacientes siempre eran "muy jóvenes para perder piezas dentales"

Que una sanadora se preocupe porque alguien pierda un dedo es aun más comprensible, no?

Pero qué vocación justifica a Snape?. Todo Hogwarts sabía que Snape podía ser cualquier cosa menos un docente vocacional.

Había terminado de frotarse el cuerpo, así que volvió a recostarse en la tina y tratar de relajarse.

Entonces recordó por qué fue su error con la pesa de calidad en el laboratorio al inicio del día… estaba pensando en todas las actitudes extrañas de Snape… con Ginny y con ella por lo del robo, su silencio respecto al trabajo e Ignatius, que no quitara puntos a Gryffindor cuando lo insultó…a eso se sumaba el tema de las pociones que le hizo preparar inútilmente… Madame Pomfrey pensaba a raíz de eso que él era desorganizado… o que se había equivocado.

No tenía idea de lo que podía estar pasando con Snape y era agotador intentar descifrarlo, pero fuera lo que fuera, por lo menos valió para que ella no tuviera una mano incompleta.

"Quizá el veneno de Naguini le dejó un daño irreversible" – pensó Hermione riendo un poco.

Dio ese punto por terminado.

Pero su día había tenido muchas más cosas.

Luego de ser botada del trabajo se fue a casa de sus padres y ahí encontró aquella postal.

Y lo que había dicho la sanadora sobre los efectos adversos de un obliviate.

Se negaba a creer que sus padres pudieran haber quedado como Lockhart.

Simplemente no podía ser.

Primero, Lockhart fue quien conjuró el hechizo y él era un auténtico inepto… Hermione no lo era.

Y luego, la varita que usó Lockhart y con la que se autohechizó… estaba rota. Ella con sus padres había usado una varita en perfecto estado.

NO podía ser… no podían haber perdido la razón. No tendría lógica, sería absolutamente incongruente.

_- Quedaron bien y están bien.-_

Se dijo a si misma esa frase unas cinco veces por lo menos, acompañada de una pequeña palmada en el pecho para tranquilizarse.

Tenían que estar bien… o sería ella quien se volvería loca de culpa.

Si los desmemorizadores del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas iban a San Mungo a aprender a verificar que las personas quedaban bien luego de un obliviate… tenía que ser porque … porque…

- _Porque todos los programas formativos tienen objetivos absurdos – _dijo en voz alta.

Y si la Sanadora Stockwell se empeñó en verificar que el obliviate de Snape no había dañado a quien diablos fuera que se lo había lanzado, sería porque… porque… porque…

Pues no sabía POR QUÉ.

"Lo más seguro es que ella es de esas medimagos obsesivas, alarmistas y poco resolutivas que desconfían de todo… y miran todo tres y cuatro veces antes de firmar un alta y esas cosas… por culpa de sanadoras como ella las urgencias están colapsadas" – pensó Hermione.

- _si… debe ser eso… TIENE QUE SER ESO – _se dijo.

"Desde luego con lo del dedo… no fue alguien "poco resolutiva" – dijo su traicionera voz interna que no se tragaba una mierda de lo que estaba pensando.

Pero ella necesitaba creer eso.

De otro modo tendría que buscar a sus padres en hospitales y manicomios.

"Si fue resolutiva hoy, habrá sido porque Snape le hubiera lanzado un cruciatus si no hacía todo rápido" – pensó y zanjó ese tema.

Sus padres simplemente estaban en algún sitio trabajando felices sin saber que tenían una hija desesperada por encontrarles… quizá estaban con quién sea que enviara esa postal… en ella decía algo como que: "esperamos que podamos vernos pronto".

Por más que intentó… no recordaba nadie que conocieran sus padres y que viviera en América… menos aun en un país de habla NO inglesa.

Esa postal era posterior a su partida de casa, es decir, posterior a la desmemorización.

Eso era seguro… de otro modo su madre le hubiera comentado algo, en plan: "recuerdas a no se quién?... pues se ha ido a tal sitio y espera que le visitemos".

_- Es tan absurdo que se fueran a un país donde no hablaran el idioma – _dijo en voz alta.

Pero puesta a buscar en cualquier parte… empezar por Brasil o Argentina… tenía más sentido que empezar a chequear el mundo entero país por país en orden alfabético o de norte a sur.

- _Merlín cómo los voy a encontrar?... Merlín, por qué lo hice? – _se preguntó otra vez... no se cansaba de arrepentirse.

Pero arrepentirse tampoco ayudaba.

Por lo menos en eso aún tenía el PLAN a seguir.

Terminar Hogwarts y trabajar los fines de semana para gastos básicos y ahorrar… y una vez que terminara el colegio sin importar a lo que sea que se dedicara… debía permitirle libertad para viajar a buscar a sus padres. Y una vez encontrados devolverles la memoria.

Sonaba fácil.

Pero cómo diablos les devolvería la memoria?

Su voz interna le dio un golpe bajo: "Brillante Hermione, lanzar a tus padres un hechizo cuyo contrahechizo no solo no conoces… sino que puede que no exista!"

Tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para no empezar a llorar.

Ni llorar ni reprocharse una y otra vez lo que hizo ayudaría. Solo quedaba HACER algo.

Y de pronto todo ese bucle de pensamientos dio un resultado.

Hasta ahora no sabía lo que haría al salir de Hogwarts… qué profesión elegir o a qué campo dedicarse… estudiaba todas las asignaturas posibles para no cerrar ninguna puerta.

Pero ahora veía claro lo que debía hacer: trabajar para el Ministerio en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas... como desmemorizador.

Sintió algo que llevaba un tiempo sin percibir. Una sensación cálida y revitalizante en el pecho que le llenó y vigorizó.

Esperanza.

Para alguien como Hermione, tener un plan de acción factible… más que algo bueno, es algo necesario.

Definir lo que haría con su vida plantó una sonrisa en su rostro.

No solo era algo definido a tener en mente, un punto de mira mientras caminas en la vida. También era el fin de las otras cosas pasajeras en su vida.

Ya no estudiaba en Hogwarts y trabajaba en la pocilga de Knockturn hasta que encontrara un trabajo en lo que quisiera hacer.

No. Ese era un plan difuso, borroso y poco preciso.

Ahora… terminaría Hogwarts, dejaría el laboratorio y entraría al Ministerio a ser desmemorizador. Aprendería TODO sobre los métodos de revertir el olvido, buscaría el tiempo para encontrar a sus padres empezando por Brasil y Argentina y les devolvería la memoria.

Estaba segura, firme y convencida de que, ahora que tenía las vías claras, todo marcharía bien.

Decidió salir de la bañera, su piel, en estado "uva pasa", lo pedía a gritos.

Se vistió y marchó hacia su habitación.

Por el camino repasó lo último que quedaba de este día tan completo.

Ignatius.

Después de todo lo vivido ese día… el baño del cine en picadilly circus parecía algo lejano en lugar de algo que hicieron ese mismo día.

Fue obvio que a él no le hizo gracia ninguna que ella tuviera que marcharse. A ella tampoco le agradó. No podía negar que quería estar con él tanto como él con ella.

Pero Hermione había decidido, que si las cosas iban a tomar ese curso, debía ser espontáneo… y el día no alcanzó para que concluyeran lo que empezaron.

De modo que en este asunto en concreto… el PLAN era… que no había plan!

Y quizá era mejor así. No lo sabía.

Los planes que hacía la llenaban de esperanza… pero luego… o no los cumplía o resultaban estar desorientados… y los tenía que modificar – el mejor ejemplo eran sus padres – y aquello le generaba mucha frustración.

Quizá la vida es aquello que pasa mientras te empeñas en hacer planes… en fijar fechas.

Llegó a su habitación y las chicas ya estaban dormidas. Se metió en la cama inmediatamente.

Planear algo con Ignatius… no terminaba de parecerle… pero tampoco de NO parecerle.

Era inútil negar que quería estar con él. Ese hombre la encendía con tal facilidad… que incluso si ella tratara de negarlo verbalmente… su cuerpo la delataría.

Tenía claro que lo que sentía era algo pasional.

No estaba enamorada de él, pero aun así… quería estar con él.

Recordar solo un poco de lo sucedido en ese baño le causaba algo parecido al vértigo.

Físicamente, se sentía más que preparada para dar el paso.

Y lo que es peor… si Ignatius hubiera querido ir más allá ese mismo día… incluso estando en un puto baño…

- _Merlin… de verdad hubiera sucedido – _dijo dándose cuenta de lo que su cuerpo le gritaba.

"Va a ser que soy puta y no me he enterado" – pensó riendo un poco… tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto.

Querer estar con él no tenía nada de malo. Estaba segura de lo que deseaba, sabía más o menos qué esperar de él y le tenía un nivel razonablemente bueno de confianza incluso a pesar de no conocerse de toda la vida.

Después de todo, conocerse desde siempre, no era garantía de nada… el ejemplo perfecto era Ron.

Lo que no terminaba de cuadrarle era que a veces… Ignatius parecía rudo o duro con ella.

Hermione respetaba la opinión de Ignatius. Había demostrado en muchas oportunidades una visión amplia y de buen criterio… llegando a generar en ella cierta admiración.

Eso estaba bien.

Pero no sentía que él la viera a ella de un modo parecido.

En el trabajo, al momento de manipular cualquier cosa, se mostraba como un buen compañero y colaborador… incluso docente; pero cuando hablaban de otras cosas… cuando Hermione decía cualquier cosa… siempre la tildaba de infantil o niña o desconocedora de todo, remarcaba sus errores, las diferencias entre ellos, lo fácil que era su vida en comparación a la suya.

Y cuando se trataba de las cosas buenas de Hermione… a veces sentía… como si él las tratara de infravalorar.

"O quizá es que yo las sobrevaloro" – pensó Hermione.

Su papel en la guerra, bien era cierto que trajo como consecuencia la pérdida de sus padres, pero lo que hizo… no esperaba una alfombra roja ni nada de eso… pero por lo menos debía ser reconocido por quien estuviera a su lado, No?

Fue algo loable como poco. O no?

Hermione ya no lo sabía. Quizá debía aceptar que para Ignatius como para el resto del mundo mágico… la guerra y lo sucedido en ella era agua pasada.

El sueño estaba a punto de ganarle. Justo antes de quedar dormida pensó que quizá mientras más rápido se hiciera a la idea… mejor.


	36. Chapter 36

CAP 36

El domingo por la mañana Hermione desayunaba bien temprano y sola en el Gran Comedor, como ya era su costumbre los fines de semana, animada de poner en marcha todos sus PLANES y convencida de que todo iría mejor de ahora en adelante.

_- Buenos días, qué hace levantada Sta Granger? No pretenderá ir hoy a trabajar – _dijo Minerva McGonagall, cuyo insomnio senil era bien conocido por los miembros de Gryffindor.

Hermione se quedó a cuadros.

- _Por qué no habría de hacerlo? – _dijo ella.

- _Después de lo sucedido ayer, no creo sea prudente que asista hoy con una cicatriz tan reciente en la mano. Quizá toque Ud algo que sea perjudicial – _dijo la directora.

Hermione manejaba todo tipo de ingredientes… y en efecto, sus manos tocarían muchas cosas… pero no veía suficiente motivo para faltar.

Además, entre los errores que cometía y por los que "la echaban" y ahora esto… serían demasiadas faltas…

Pero lo que más le jodía era, que justo después de haberse propuesto seguir los planes - JUSTO ANOCHE COÑO - para cumplir objetivos… ahora la sobreprotección de la directora volvería a impedirlo.

Es que si no era una cosa… era otra.

_- Seré cuidadosa – _dijo ya en un último intento de mantener el plan… aunque con poca esperanza. McGonagall era rígida cuando tomaba decisiones.

- _No lo dudo, pero no veo por qué correr riesgos. Por un día que falte no creo que exista algún problema. Escribiré a su jefe comentándole los motivos _– dijo la directora y disponiéndose a marcharse.

Hermione casi entra en pánico. Podían pasar varias cosas:

Opción A: escribía y no pasaba nada... Recibían una carta en el salón de madame primpernelle en el callejón diagon… pensarían que la vieja se había vuelto loca y la ignoraban por completo;

Opción B: respondían diciendo la situación real: "Hermione sólo firmó aquí un contrato"… aquello no era aceptable.

Opción C: que fuera el supervisor quien respondiera diciendo lo inútil y vaga que la consideraba… diciendo todas las veces que había salido antes del trabajo por los errores cometidos… y este no era un riesgo que ella quisiera exponerse a correr

- _No se preocupe directora – _dijo tratando de controlar la premura que sentía en que la directora accediera – _yo avisaré, no habrá ningún problema… después de todo… es la primera vez que falto._

McGonagall pareció estárselo pensando… pero finalmente accedió.

Hermione se calmó… pero le duro poco. Seguía siendo un día menos de trabajo. "Maldita sea" – pensó resignada.

Al terminar de desayunar, volvió a su habitación. Gracias a la sobreprotección de la directora, ahora tenía un día libre.

Le avisaría más tarde a Ignatius que no iría al laboratorio… a esta hora estaba claro que no estaría despierto.

"Y tampoco lo veré a él hoy" – pensó decepcionada. Para que las cosas fluyeran por sí solas entre ellos dos… necesitaban pasar más tiempo juntos, pero los planes – suspiró – se venían abajo con tal facilidad, que incluso se preguntaba si era cuestión de destino.

No tenía ganas de empezar tan pronto con los deberes pendientes, así que cogió uno de sus libros de "ocio" y empezó a leer, hasta que el reloj marcó las 7:30am y Hermione pensó que era "buena hora".

- _Ignatius_

Nada

- _Igantius, estás ahí?_

Le pareció escuchar un gruñido.

_- Ignatius? – _dijo más bien en tono interrogativo… era él o un troll recién levantado.

Por fin apareció su imagen en el espejo.

_- Dios… Hermione… qué haces despierta tan temprano? – _preguntó con tono y cara de recién levantado.

Aquello era la bomba. Eran las 7:30 am… se suponía que a esa hora no solo ya tenían que estar en el laboratorio, sino que ya debían estar trabajando desde hacía 1 hora.

- _Aun estabas dormido?_? – preguntó con sorpresa Hermione, aunque en el fondo ya sospechaba, desde el primer llamado, que Ignatius seguía en cama.

_- Que observadora – _dijo él sarcásticamente

Ante la afirmación tácita ella se indignó: - _Eres increíble!_

_- No – _dijo desperezándose –_ Increíble es que ALGUIEN AQUÍ – _pausa – _reconociera tu voz incluso a través del espejo._

Hermione no entendió. Además lo dijo en un tono que tampoco supo interpretar: - _No entiendo – _confesó ella.

Ignatius echó hacia atrás el espejo, ganando campo de reflexión. Apareció reflejado a "QUIEN" se refería.

Y ahora Hermione SI que entendía.

Y no solo entendía, sino que su cuerpo respondió con una furiosa contracción en su bajo vientre y de sus músculos perineales.

Ignatius se sintió complacido de si mismo con el rostro de Hermione al ver su erección matutina. Le estimulaba sorprenderla, ser quien marcaba la pauta.

_- Ya Entiendes – _no era una pregunta.

Hermione tuvo que aclararse la garganta. Pero aun así no emitió ni una palabra.

Ante sí veía el dorso más escultural que podía imaginar. En piel ligeramente bronceada, unos músculos abdominales bien definidos se perdían en boxers negros que formaban una carpa para acampar… digna de un mundial de quidditch. Luego de unos segundos reaccionó:

- _No creo que me reconociera… es más bien que ÉL, a diferencia de ti, SI sabe qué hora es. _Trató de cambiar el tema y entrar en campo seguro – _Te hablé para decirte que hoy no iré al laboratorio._

Volvió a aparecer el rostro de Ignatius en el espejo… junto a su cuello masculino, sus poderosos hombros y pectorales delineados.

_- Yo tampoco iré, tengo algo qué hacer aquí… Y claro que te reconoce – _hizo una pausa con una sonrisa de sex symbol _ – sabe quién le causó la decepción de ayer. _Su tono en plan reproche seductor.

Hermione no sabía qué decir. Se sentía sobrepasada por el nivel de erotismo que tenían las palabras de él. No tenía, ni su experiencia ni su audacia… pero no quiso quedarse atrás.

Se armó de valor y entró al juego: _- quizá no fue ÉL el único decepcionado – _dijo dejando implícito que compartía el deseo.

_- Así se habla – _dijo Ignatius con la sonrisa aun en los labios – _quizá deberías ofrecerle una disculpa._

Al decir esto, Hermione vio que parecía estarse incorporando de la cama.

Ignatius dejó por un momento el espejo en algún sitio y Hermione pudo ver un poco de la habitación donde estaba.

No había imaginado eso.

En realidad tampoco había imaginado algo en concreto… pero vista la zona donde estuvieron… no hubiera esperado una habitación tan moderna y hasta lujosa como la que parecía verse en el pequeño espejo: era amplia y contrastaba colores negros, plata y turquesa entre la cama enorme, la alfombra y los muebles… todos de diseño italiano.

_- Ya he vuelto –_ y volvió a aparecer su rostro en el espejo… pero no duró mucho ahí.

Volvió a dirigir el espejo a su entrepierna y esta vez… Hermione no pudo mantener cerrada la boca.

_- Pero qué? –_ dijo con voz medio ahogada y sin poder terminar la frase _– Merlin… tu… _

Ella había pensado que la polla de Ron era grande?

Si… Lo había creído.

Pobre ingenua inexperta y desconocedora del mundo.

Lo que veía ahora no podía ser una polla… debía ser un obelisco. Se apresuró a coger su varita y lanzar un muffliatus y un hechizo desilusionador alrededor de su cama. Aquella no era una visión para compartir con sus "aun durmientes" compañeras de habitación.

Su verga se manifestaba en toda su potencia y la apuntaba amenazadoramente… sus gruesas venas dilatadas al máximo, su roja cabeza cubierta en parte por esa piel deslizable y con las primeras gotas de preseminal humedeciéndola. Ignatius estuvo tocándose por unos minutos.

Hermione vio cómo apretó el tronco del pene y salió una gota de preseminal más grande que las que habían salido antes. Aquella gota brillaba como si fuera una esfera de cristal, amenazando con caer dejando tras de sí un largo hilo cristalino.

Hermione tenía el pulso bastante acelerado y un calor abrasante en todo el cuerpo… que desde luego, no eran reacciones al clima del Castillo. Casi podía percibir el aroma de su piel. Su mente la sorprendió con la curiosidad acerca del sabor de aquella gota. Se ruborizó tanto que pudo sentir la sangre acudiendo a su rostro con violencia.

Ignatius pronto empezó a bombear con su mano, abajo y arriba. Su respiración era lo suficientemente alta para que ella la escuchara a través del espejo.

- _No sabes todo lo que quiero hacerte – _dijo Ignatius. Hermione podía jurar que su sexo se dilató ante esas palabras.

Tenía la garganta seca, pero no pudo decir nada porque ya no pensaba en nada. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par sin poderse despegar de aquella visión tan excitante... de aquella carne tierna y dura, pero al mismo tiempo con esa piel tan suave. Hermione sentía un hormigueo en sus manos, como si desearan ser ellas las que realizaran el trabajo.

Con la otra mano libre, él empezó a acariciar sus bolas, estirando los testículos y también realizaba exploraciones hacia sus tetillas.

_- Podría entrarte ahora mismo… tan bien…- _su voz muy ronca, mientras continuaba con su mano cada vez más rápido

_- Estás mojada verdad?- _le preguntó

Hermione no contestó a eso. No decía nada. Se sintió expuesta… no podía articular palabra alguna… pero eso no evitó que se le escapara una exhalación bastante profunda, que liberó en parte la presión que sentía en el pecho.

Ignatius interpretó eso como una respuesta afirmativa.

Y estaba en lo correcto.

Era claro que si seguía hablando… aquello sería un monólogo. Movió el espejo y ahora Hermione le veía el rostro. Los ojos de Ignatius brillaban de excitación, tenía los labios entreabiertos y el rostro relajado de placer.

- _Dime… te has tocado pensando en mi?_

Ella intentó tragar la saliva que no tenía y desvió la mirada… no por mucho tiempo.

_- Si lo has hecho _– aseguró él… y luego de un momento agregó – _quiero verlo._

_- Qué? – _la pregunta escapó de los labios de Hermione en un tono lastimero y casi sin voz.

- _Sabes que vas a hacerlo… si no ahora… luego… yo quiero verte y no tienes porqué esperar._

Su voz era entrecortada… las palabras alternaban con respiraciones sonoras y un poco superficiales.

Hermione miró a su alrededor buscando respuestas en el aire… que por supuesto no habían. Las chicas seguían dormidas y había puesto un desilusionador… pero ella igualmente podía verlas.

La sensación de lo indebido, además de ver el rostro de Ignatius lleno de placer y su masturbación la tenían a mil. Su sexo estaba más que mojado, ella también tenía la respiración acelerada, estaba francamente "acalorada" y con esa "inquietud" de la necesidad gritando por ser satisfecha…

Ignatius tenía razón… luego de verle a él, haría lo mismo… ahí en su habitación, en el baño o dónde fuera… estaba bastante claro.

Desabrochó y bajó un poco sus vaqueros con su mano derecha. Llevó su dedo corazón hasta su clítoris… estaba empapada y cálida. Empezó a frotarlo en círculos y enseguida entreabrió los labios.

El insistió: _- Quiero ver cómo te acaricias, vamos pequeña, quiero ver tus ojos llenos de deseo y tu piel brillar cuando sudes por la excitación...No te haces una idea de lo que me gustas…_

"Quiere ver cómo yo…? Realmente quiere… VER" – pensó ella sobresaltada y en medio de una oleada de pudor.

Ignatius forzó más: - _Aleja el espejo Hermione… e inclínalo hacia abajo un poco… quiero ver lo que he tenido en mis manos… quiero ver donde han estado mis dedos… los recuerdas, verdad?… recuerdas mis dedos Hermione?_

Hermione estaba desbocada con sus palabras. El pudor se había marchado…

Su mirada, su rostro, sus palabras… lo que pedía… la hacían sentirse deseada, sexy, incluso poderosa de causar en semejante hombre tal deseo y erotismo. Y ya no podía ni quería negarse.

Se estaba pensando cómo colocar el espejo cuando el crujido de una cama a su lado la hizo voltear y casi le provoca un infarto.

Ginny se estaba levantando… si veía que TODA LA CAMA de Hermione había desaparecido – por efecto de la desilusión – algo raro sospecharía.

- _Qué pasa? – _preguntó Ignatius al ver la cara de alarma de Hermione

- _Alguien viene – _dijo ella – _tengo que irme_

_- QUEEE? – _grito él.

Alguien debía haberlo maldecido en la puta cuna!

- _MALDITA MALA SUERTE – dijo claramente frustrado._

_- Lo siento Ignatius, debo irme. Adiós – _dijo Hermione apresurándose a esconder el espejo, acomodar su ropa y revertir el hechizo.

Realmente Ginny merecía mínimo un cruciatus por tal interrupción.

- _Buenos días Herm – _dijo la pelirroja ajena a todas las maldiciones que estaban pasando por la mente de Hermione en ese momento –

- _Si… buenos días – _respondió con poco convencimiento. Su YO interno quería responder: "eran buenos hasta que tu interrumpiste COMA perra"

Al oír el tono de Hermione, Ginny se sintió incómoda. – _una mala noche? _– preguntó tratando de encontrar explicación a la situación.

- _Supongo._

_- Veo que lo del club de pociones se resolvió – _dijo mientras veía la mano izquierda de Hermione – _Neville me contó lo que pasó._

Hermione ocultó su otra mano que segundos antes estuvo ocupada en ciertos menesteres.

Ese movimiento no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja.

- _Si… me hicieron una pequeña cirugía – _dijo Hermione sin más. El recuerdo de aquella tortura bajó un poco su excitación previa.

Ginny seguía observando a Hermione.

Desde que empezaron el colegio no la veía en la habitación los fines de semana… hoy estaba aun en cama, su cabello incontrolable… parecía aun tener el molde de la almohada, llevaba la camiseta desordenada por fuera de sus vaqueros, estaba ruborizada levemente… y …. Sus labios estaban hinchados?... y acababa de esconder su mano?

Ginny supo lo que pasaba... quizá porque cada ladrón juzga por su condición… o porque no había que ser muy listo para concluir.

- _Y qué vas a hacer hoy? – _preguntó la pelirroja… tirando una verde para recoger una madura –_ dijiste que tenías planes_

Hermione rio internamente ante aquello…

- _No… al final no pude concretar nada – _respondió vagamente, pensando en que eso de "no concretar" con Ignatius estaba acabando con la paciencia y los nervios de ambos.

- _Ahh… ya veo – _dijo Ginny por decir cualquier cosa. Para ella era obvio que por la mente de Hermione estaban pasando muchas cosas – _hoy es un gran día, hay visita a Hogsmeade y veré a Harry… lo extraño tanto!... hace un mes que no estamos juntos – _dijo a ver si Hermione picaba.

Y picó.

Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien. El deseo desenfrenado que tenía por Ignatius a veces – o más bien siempre - nublaba su juicio y olvidaba los pequeños detalles que le molestaban de cómo le trataba o sus dudas al respecto. No sabía cómo controlar impulsos… ni siquiera creía que fuera posible controlarlos, llegado el punto donde estaba.

No podía negar que lo deseaba. Y NO era algo malo. Era una decisión libremente tomada, ella se sentía preparada y creía firmemente que la situación estaba dada para que todo fluyera.

Aun así, sería su primera vez… y a pesar de sus 23 años (incluyendo giratiempos)… su inseguridad le hacía necesitar una segunda opinión que le diera una palmada en la espalda.

- _Ginny, jhumm – _se aclaró la garganta – _puedo preguntarte algo?_

"Aquí viene" – pensó la pelirroja, notando que su señuelo había funcionado.

- _Lo que quieras_

_- Cómo supiste que querías estar con Harry… es decir… la primera vez, cuándo supiste que ya era hora? – _Ginny puso tal cara de sorpresa que Hermione se acobardó un poco – _no quiero que pienses… que creas que … es decir, por favor… no lo pregunto por chisme… por favor. _

Entre los nervios de esta conversación y la excitación interrumpida/no saciada del momento previo, Hermione no formulaba frases correctas al primer intento.

- _No – _se apresuró a contestar Ginny – _yo no creería eso de ti Herm, te conozco – _dijo muy segura – _es sólo que me he sorprendido por la pregunta._

Hermione se sintió un poco estúpida. Ginny era menor que ella… y ella estaba acudiendo a consultarle sus dudas en sexualidad.

Era un poco ilógico… pero a quién iba a preguntar? Parvatti y Lavender por supuesto estaban descartadas.

Hermione pensaba que preguntar a Ginny quizá no era lo más sensato; pero siempre era mejor que ir donde McGonagall o Madame Pomfrey.

- _Pues… verás… lo sabes. Es algo que surge y sabes que estás lista… porque no quieres parar… y estás con quién te hace sentir tan especial… y que a la vez es tan especial para ti… sabes que vas a pasar el resto de tu vida con él… y … no se Herm… lo sabes porque lo sientes._

_- Ya – _dijo Hermione al tiempo que pensaba "Vaya mierda". Cómo esperar otra respuesta de Ginny?. Harry era el amor de su vida y estaban comprometidos y todo el rollo… la situación de Herm era distinta… la pregunta era distinta!

_- Te he ayudado con mi respuesta? _– preguntó la pelirroja al ver el rostro de duda de Hermione.

- _No lo sé – _hizo una pausa – _es que… es distinto._

_- Entiendo – _dijo la pelirroja, poniendo a funcionar su mente en elaborar hipótesis con los pocos datos que tenía.

- _No sé si lo que siento es lo que dices… pero lo siento –_ continuó Hermione con ambigüedad.

Ginny pensó en lo que la pilló haciendo.

- _Sé a qué te refieres – _sonrió con complicidad y picardía – _a veces el cuerpo grita sin usar palabras._

Hermione rio un poco sintiéndose comprendida.

Ginny continuó: - _No es bueno ignorarlo… quizá debas intentarlo._

_- Quizá… si – _concedió Hermione suspirando y sin precisar.

- _Y Quién es el afortunado? – _preguntó sin poder aguantar el confirmar su hipótesis única.

Hermione dudó. Y eso se vio reflejado en su rostro.

Cómo decir de quién se trataba?...

No podía… Tendría que decir lo de su trabajo y McGonagall lo había prohibido.

- _No lo conoces – _dijo.

Ginny vio coartado su plan de corroboración y empujó un poco. – _Ahh – _dijo en tono casual – _Está en Hogwarts? – _si Hermione respondía eso, podía valerle como pista

- _No – _contestó Hermione sin titubear y rápidamente.

Ginny sonrió. Ya sabía quién era.

No podía ser nadie más fuera de Hogwarts.

Pero ya que Hermione parecía querer ocultarlo. Ella siguió con el juego de "no saber".

- _Y a qué se dedica? – _preguntó Ginny sabiendo que Hermione no iba a contestar… No lo haría porque contestar diciendo: es jugador de quidditch… equivalía a decir Ronald Weasley desde el inicio.

Hermione sintió un rubor llenarle el rostro.

No quería decir a qué se dedicaba Ignatius.

Cómo decirle a Ginny… la prometida de Harry Potter: el niño que vivió, salvador del mundo mágico, maestro de la muerte y futuro Auror… que ELLA, Hermione Granger, integrante del Trio de Oro y supuestamente la bruja más brillante de su edad y de todo Hogwarts… había perdido la cabeza por un mago que no alcanzó a entrar en Hogwarts por magia insuficiente, que trabajaba en un antro del callejón Knockturn como ayudante de mezclador de pociones, sin más aspiraciones que vender productos en el mercado negro… y que a la vez trabajaba, en un negocio muggle en uno de los peores barrios de Escocia y con mayor delincuencia de todo el Reino Unido, como mecánico y vendedor de electrodomésticos de segunda mano?... AHHHH… Pero eso si!... QUE ESTABA PA´ PARAR UN TREN!

Cómo se dice eso?

La verdad es… que no lo dices.

Hermione se sintió mal por pensar así de Ignatius.

"No debo ser tan superficial" – pensó. Ese tipo de intereses eran más propios de Lavender que de ella.

"No debería importarme en qué trabaja" – se recriminó – "Un trabajo es un trabajo, mientras sea honrado… y yo trabajo con él" – se dijo.

Ella respetaba la opinión de Ignatius… era muy lúcido en muchas cosas….

Si bien en otras se mostraba muy poco culto… y con poco interés de cambiar eso.

Pero para engañar a otras personas… empezamos por engañarnos a nosotras mismas.

Hermione se prohibió pensar o juzgar a Ignatius o a cualquier otra persona por su oficio.

Aunque de todos modos… no pensaba decir ni una palabra a Ginny.

Ginny al ver el tiempo que demoraba Hermione en responder… o más bien… el tiempo que demoraba en NO RESPONDER… **como ella esperaba**; llegó a asustarse.

Temió que su esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes se viniera abajo.

- _Por qué quieres saber a qué se dedica? – _por fin dijo Hermione, tratando de bypasear la pregunta de Ginny con otra.

- _Por nada Herm – _dijo Ginny aliviada y con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro – _solo fue curiosidad… no hace falta que digas nada. Tu déjate llevar por lo que sientes y disfruta… todo saldrá bien – _dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama y abrazaba a Hermione.

Hermione agradeció el gesto… pero sobretodo, que no siguiera presionando por saber. Se tranquilizó y se alegró porque Ginny tenía razón… todo saldría bien.

- _Te dejo… debo empezar el día – _dijo Ginny mientras salía de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras hasta la Sala Común corriendo.

Ginny estaba feliz… había esperanza para Ron y Herm.

Cogió polvos Flu e inmediatamente estableció comunicación:

- _Ron… no vas a creerlo!..._


	37. Chapter 37

CAP 37

Ronald Weasley estaba en su habitación en el Cuartel de los Chudley Cannons, revisando los bocetos de fotografías DE ÉL, para el nuevo álbum de cromos del equipo.

Después de aquella jugada en su primer partido, el publicista, Aidan Dobler, dijo que debían darle una nueva imagen.

Las fotos que tenía… perdón… las cien fotos que tenía en sus manos y extendidas sobre la mesa eran de todo tipo. Ron, después de varias días, había reducido el total a dos fotos.

Entre esas dos… no lograba decidirse y llevaba un día intentando decidir.

En ambas salía con el uniforme del equipo, de pie y con los brazos cruzados, visto por el mismo ángulo, ambas tenían el mismo fondo… COÑO…eran iguales!

Y él llevaba media hora tratando

"Cuál será mejor?" – se preguntaba – "la del ceño fruncido o la de cara de preocupación?"

Si Uds y yo viéramos esas fotos y esa escena nos preguntaríamos: Es Ronald Weasley o Ronald McDonald?

Y no es coña… eso es algo propio de un payaso.

Bueno… que Ron estaba en eso, cuando llamaron en la red flu

- _Ron… no vas a creerlo! – _era su hermana.

_- Hola Ginny! qué pasó?_

_- Ron… es que no sabes… pero sólo te puedo decir que debes seguir adelante con Herm!_

_- Hemos quedado en vernos la semana que viene en Hogsmeade, no? Para hablar del artículo… seguiré intentándolo… pero ella no responde como esperaba… estoy empezando a venirme abajo_

_- No Ron, quizá no debas esperar tanto… y si que responde, solo que tú no lo ves… igual que nunca ves nada… lo que haces es dejar que las cosas se enfríen! – _dijo reprochándole – _por eso se está yendo todo al diablo!_

_- Y qué quieres que haga? _

Ginny se lo pensó un poco. Tampoco se trataba de decirle que pilló a Hermione masturbándose y luego preguntando cosas sobre "cuándo era el momento para estar con él"

- _Debes venir a Hogsmeade hoy – _le ordenó

_- Hermione quiere verme?- _Ron no cabía en su asombro. Pero enseguida su ego se infló un poco.

_- No lo ha dicho, pero sí. Te lo aseguro. Harry y yo nos veremos en las tres escobas hoy… quizá Ud puedan hacer lo mismo… pasar un rato ahíiii – _Ginny se sentía muy extraña diciendo estas cosas a su hermano mayor

- _Y no sería mejor el salón de Madame Tudipié?_

Ginny suspiró. Ron no estaba captando el mensaje. El salón de Madame Tudipié, era un sitio pequeño y caluroso, lleno de mesitas redondas y decorado con flecos y lazos. Ahí se iba a pasar un rato romántico de estudiantes… unos besos interesantes era lo que más se podía ver ahí.

Ginny trataba de decirle a Ron que debía apostar por un acercamiento mayor.

- _Ron – _dijo un poco exasperada – _no digo que vayan a las Tres Escobas a tomar cervezas de mantequilla – _uso un tono que daba a entender que había más.

Ron por fin entendió a lo que se refería Ginny.

- _Ginny… las cosas nunca fueron así… no se si después de estos meses vayan a serlo._

_- Por Merlín, Ron – _perdía la paciencia – _has de estar ciego… la de cosas que has de haber estado ignorando para que todo llegara a este punto!_

_- Qué punto? – _dijo Ron también irritado - _Ginny de verdad… - _

_- Has lo que te digo y si tiene que pasar, pasará_

Ron no entendía por qué su hermana se mostraba tan segura… pero si lo hacía… debía ser por algo, no?, quizá una "conversación de chicas"?

Ginny continuó.

_- Si siempre te has puesto así, entiendo por qué todo va como va – _Ginny sentía el eco de la frustración que Hermione debía sentir… y sintió que era su deber abrir los ojos de su hermano –_ No solo no ves nada, sino que además tampoco intentas algo – _sentía que podía golpear a Ron, por todo lo que seguramente, había ignorado – _Te estoy diciendo que hay una oportunidad y no has hecho otra cosa más que poner pegas! Es que acaso ya no la quieres?... acaso la olvidaste?_

_- No, y tú lo sabes – _dijo Ron sintiendo su ego masculino pisoteado por lo que su hermana insinuaba.

_- Entonces debes intentarlo. Si las cosas deben ir poco a poco… pues que sea así… pero debes hacer algo o de otro modo será el final de verdad – _luego bajó el tono de su voz y lo cambió por uno mucho más condescendiente… no quería herir a su hermano – _Tú eres el hombre Ron_

_-De acuerdo Ginny – _dijo Ron sintiéndose entusiasmado – _haré todo lo que pueda para que las cosas se arreglen entre nosotros._

_- Perfecto! – _dijo Ginny – _tú y Hermione son la pareja más esperada del mundo mágico. Eso merece que realmente lo intenten._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Luego de la conversación con Ginny, Hermione fue al baño de prefectos a tratar de terminar lo que la pelirroja interrumpió; pero a esa hora, varias prefectas estaban ahí. Fingió que solo había ido a arreglarse el pelo y salió de allí… en otro momento sería… por ahora tocaba centrarse en cualquier otra cosa.

Fue a la biblioteca y se sumergió en libros para hacer sus deberes.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ginny la encontró.

- _Herm, qué haces? – _preguntó Ginny en tono jovial

Hermione la vio con aburrimiento. Para Ginny ya casi era costumbre interrumpirla cuando trataba de adelantar cosas o simplemente hacer deberes. Le respondió llena de sarcasmo: - _Estoy plantando mandrágoras Ginny_

_- Vale – _concedió la pelirroja – _ha sido una pregunta tonta y mal formulada. Lo que quiero decir es: por qué estás en la biblioteca un fin de semana de salida a Hogsmeade?_

_- Déjame pensar – _y puso su mejor tono de obviedad - _porque en Hogsmeade no voy a hacer los deberes?_

_- Herm, tienes que tomarte un descanso… hoy hace un gran día yyyy… y Harry va a venir … podríamos conversar un poco y caminar, Hogsmeade está nevado y es precioso en diciembre… hace cuánto tiempo que no hablas con Harry? – _chantajeó Ginny

- _Pues bastante, pero Harry me conoce y si sabe que tengo deberes atrasados entenderá que no vaya hoy a Hogsmeade. _

_- Cómo puedes tener deberes pendientes si todos los fines de semana te escondes de todos para hacerlos? – _preguntó Ginny y había que reconocer… que su comentario tenía lógica, a la vista de no saber que la verdad, era que Hermione salía de Hogwarts y se metía de cabeza en un laboratorio.

- _Pues – _Hermione no sabía qué decir – _es que mandan cada vez cosas más complicadas Ginny… y más largas… lo entenderás cuando pases a séptimo y tengas que rendir los EXTASIS._

_- Herm – _dijo Ginny en plan** no me tomes el pelo** – _si eso fuera cierto, vendría confirmándolo cada año que avanzo en Hogwarts… y la verdad es que nunca he invertido tanto tiempo en hacer deberes como tu… y me va bastante bien. Lo que dices no tiene sentido. Por un día que descanses un poco no vas a dejar de ser la más brillante de este Castillo._

_- No se trata de eso Ginny_

_- Ah no? – _Ginny debía presionar. Ron vendría y le daría una sorpresa y pasarían la mañana como antes de que ellos se separaran… todo volvería a ser como antes… pero para eso... debía convencer a Hermione de salir del Castillo - _entonces de qué se trata?_

_- Pues – _Hermione no sabía qué decir… era claro que la excusa de los deberes no estaba colando… incluso se sorprendía de que hubiera colado durante tanto tiempo. Decidió ir con la verdad… ya estaba cansada – _simplemente no quiero ir Ginny._

Ginny empezó a inquietarse.

- _Ven por lo menos un rato… a saludar – _forzó. Lo que necesitaba era hacerla salir del Castillo. Seguro cuando viera a Harry se animaría un poco… y cuando llegara Ron… ya sería la guinda sobre el helado – _luego vuelves al Castillo a seguir con eso – _dijo señalando los pergaminos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca.

"Maldita sea" – pensó Hermione. Por qué Ginny no podía entenderlo? Estos días habían sido complicados e intensos para ella y solo quería estar un día sola y haciendo NADA o haciendo lo que le viniera en gana… pero sola.

_- No lo sé Ginny – _dijo Hermione, pero mostrando signos de derrota.

"Ya casi. Si no acepta ahora… nunca lo hará" – pensó Ginny. Debía usar todo lo que tenía, incluso si debía hacerla sentir mal… lo haría.

- _No puedo creer que incluso te niegues a ir a saludar! Te quejas de que la distancia hace que la gente no se comunique, pero tú incluso teniéndoles cerca eres incapaz de dedicar un momento a un amigo –_Se dio media vuelta fingiendo indignación y disponiéndose a marcharse.

- _Espera Ginny – _dijo Hermione sintiéndose mal por lo que acababa de oír. Era verdad. Harry era su mejor amigo – _está bien. Les acompañaré._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Ragman, el entrenador, estaba en su despacho discutiendo con el Alan Dobler algunos asuntos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta

_- Entrenador_

_- Dime Weasley – _dijo el viejo Ragman volteando a ver a su nuevo guardián estrella.

- _Quería pedirle el día de hoy… es que tengo algo qué hacer – _dijo Ron, a sabiendas que la respuesta sería positiva.

Ragman vio el rostro de Weasley y preguntó:

- _Dime muchacho… algún plan especial? – _como lobo viejo sabía que los fines de semana eran entretenidos para sus jugadores.

- _Bueno si… o no… en realidad no lo sé. _

_- A dónde irás? A ver a tu familia?_

_- No señor. Iré a Hogsmeade._

Una sonrisa torcida llenó el rostro del viejo. Alan Dobler observaba la escena en silencio.

_- Por supuesto que puedes ir… y vuelve renovado eh? – _dijo con tono insinuante – _te necesitamos aquí al 100%, el equipo cuenta contigo!... no olvides aquello que te di. _**(en CAP 20)**

Ron tardó unos segundos en recordar la poción.

-_ Oh, no creo que sea necesaria…_

Ragman interrumpió:_ - Por supuesto – _se levantó de su asiento y se le acercó para ser más persuasivo – _pero podría facilitar las cosas… lo que va a ser bueno, sería simplemente mejor. Ayuda a aliviar tensión… entiendes lo que te digo?_ – mintió el entrenador.

_- Si… claro – _dijo Ron un poco dubitativo. "Hermione desde luego estaba tensa… joder… ella NACIO tensa!… y quizá yo también deba tomar un poco de la poción" – pensó Ron al notar su propia anticipación y nerviosismo.

Decidió marcharse: - _Bueno… gracias entrenador… hasta luego._

_- Vuelve pronto chico! Mañana tenemos entrenamiento!_

Cuando Ron salió del despacho Alan Dobler tomó la palabra:

- _Espero que este permiso… no me traiga más trabajo – _dejando en el aire algo implícito.

- _No lo creo – _respondió Ragman – _ese par tiene historia… que incluso ha salido publicado._

_- Ragman, la última vez que "diste algo" a uno de los jugadores, tuve que sacarlo de Azkaban – _dijo de modo insensible – _soy publicista… no abogado._

_- Sé lo que eres Dobler – _dijo Ragman con una mirada de consentimiento – _y nos ha sido de mucha ayuda aquí. Todo lo que hacemos es por el equipo. No te preocupes, nadie se tiene que enterar. _

_- Debo recordarte que esa poción no es legal? – _preguntó Dobler indiferente a lo que sabía que sucedería.

_- Tampoco es ilegal! - _dijo Ragman con un bufido -_ Un niño podría ir al apotecario, comprar los ingredientes y prepararla!. Si es ilegal o no… depende del cómo, cuándo, quién, con quién y a quién… Y puedes estar seguro, que si las cosas se fueran de las manos, tal como está el mundo mágico… el Wizengamot se haría de la vista gorda._

_- Eso es lo único que me tranquiliza – _concluyó Dobler.


	38. Chapter 38

CAP 38

Ginny tenía razón.

Al ver a Harry y caminar un poco por las calles de Hogsmeade Hermione se animó a quedarse. Conversaban mientras recordaban cientos de cosas vividas en ese lugar.

El pintoresco pueblo, situado al otro lado de Hogwarts, cruzando el lago, había sido reconstruido luego de la guerra y volvió a ser un lugar lleno de tiendas y sitios donde pasar el tiempo.

Caminaron por la calle principal. Zonko, la tienda de artículos de broma, seguía siendo la favorita de los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Fred y George habían manejado la idea de comprarla, pero la desecharon porque las ventas eran solo durante los permisos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Los recuerdos del tiempo pasado ahí… las bombas fétidas que tiraban los gemelos, la taza que mordía la nariz… eran gratas memorias y plantaban en el rostro de Hermione una sonrisa, pero ya no se sentía atraída a ver todo lo que había en las estanterías de aquel lugar.

En la Casa de las Plumas, Hermione pasó largo rato admirando todo lo que tenían a la venta y al final compró una larga pluma de faisan Lady macho (Chrysolophus amherstiae) una especie muy vistosa y elegante procedente de China. Las plumas de su cola tienen bandas negras que alternan con blancas del mismo grosor y en la banda blanca hay un delicado entramado negro (muy bonita… buscar en internet).

Pasaron por la oficina de correos, llena de lechuzas y mochuelos; por la Estación de tren donde llegaba el Expreso de Hogwarts cada 1 de septiembre lleno de estudiantes; por Dervish y Banges, donde se venden y reparan instrumentos mágicos; Cabeza de Puerco con aquellas ventanas que no dejaban pasar la luz por la mugre que tenían en sus cristales; la tienda de ropa Tiros Largos Moda, donde todos pensaban que Dumbledore compraba sus extraños calcetines.

Y por supuesto la Casa de los Gritos, que guardaba tantos secretos y momentos importantes para la guerra: desde la aparición de Sirus Black hasta que Snape, antes que le dieran por muerto, le dio sus recuerdos a Harry… que fueron la clave para comprender lo que era necesario para vencer a Voldemort.

Recordar las cosas que sucedieron ahí, les hizo entristecer un poco. Hermione incluso sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

Decidieron entrar a Honeydukes, la tienda de caramelos, para despejarse un poco, ahí además fabricaban su propio chocolate y era muy bueno. Harry y Ginny salieron de ahí con una bolsa de dulces cada uno… como en los viejos tiempos. Hermione en cambio solo probó un poco de chocolate negro.

No sabía por qué, tampoco se lo planteó durante mucho tiempo, pero para ella ya no era igual. No se trataba solo de que, con la adolescencia, dejara atrás aquella sed de consumo de azúcar que tanto tienen los niños.

No. Era mucho más que eso.

El tiempo que había pasado desde la guerra era el mismo para todos. Pero lo vivido en ese tiempo era muy distinto para Ginny y Harry que para ella.

Desde que terminó la guerra y tuvo que lidiar con las consecuencias de haber desmemoriado a sus padres. Había descubierto una realidad completamente diferente a Hogwarts, llena de responsabilidades. Una realidad que siempre estuvo ahí, pero que nunca la había tocado, nunca se había hundido y mezclado con todo lo que pasaba fuera de Hogwarts.

Y ahora sabía; que además de Hogwarts con su biblioteca y sus libros, los deberes y los profesores; que además de la guerra y las aventuras que vivió en el Trío de Oro hasta acabar con Voldemort… habían muchas otras cosas.

Problemas, realidades y situaciones donde participaban muchas más personas además de las que habían en el Castillo. Donde entraban en juego las opiniones, acciones, intereses y puntos de vista de muchas personas.

Una sociedad regida por leyes creadas también por personas que tenían también sus respectivas opiniones y puntos de vista… y que al tomar decisiones… las tomaban con visiones, la mayoría de las veces, limitadas a sus propios intereses o experiencias.

Una sociedad humana… y por lo tanto imperfecta. Con una realidad donde nada es lo suficientemente cierto como para que, bajo otro enfoque, no pueda parecer falso.

Acabaron por entrar a Las Tres Escobas. Habían andado tanto que una cerveza de mantequilla estaba en orden.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ronald Weasley había llegado a Hogsmeade hacía bastante rato, pero estaba tan nervioso que decidió entrar a Cabeza de Puerco por una copa de vino de elfo.

Tenía más de 6 meses sin ver a Hermione… el incidente de la patada a la chimenea en la red flu, no cuenta como "verse".

Había hecho todo lo posible por recuperarla desde que lo mandó al diablo por carta… regalos, cartas, miles de disculpas… incluso aquel mensaje en el partido de quidditch.

"Qué habrá dado resultado?" – se preguntaba. Porque Ginny aseguraba que Hermione si que respondía a sus acciones…

"Seguro fue mi actuación en el partido de quidditch y el mensaje de amor" – pensó el pelirrojo.

Ginny era una buena fuente. Recordó sus palabras: "…_ debes intentarlo. Si las cosas deben ir poco a poco… pues que sea así… pero debes hacer algo o de otro modo será el final de verdad…Tú eres el hombre Ron"_

Y si. Él era el hombre. Debía tomar la iniciativa.

Lo que Ginny decía, implicaba pasar a la intimidad luego de medio año sin verse. Casi no se lo podía creer, pero si lo pensaba un poco… la última vez que la vio… en la Madriguera cuando se marchó al Cuartel de los Chudley Cannons... habían avanzado bastante.

"Nos lo pasamos tan bien" – pensó Ron, recordando aquella gloriosa mamada en su habitación y la sensación de estar completamente dentro de su boca y correrse en ella.

- _Fue genial – _dijo asintiendo y tomando otro sorbo de vino de elfo.

"Y hubiera seguido siendo genial, si Hermione hubiera aceptado la oferta del Ministerio de "finalización de estudios. Ahora tendría un trabajo normal y podríamos vernos en lugar de estar en Hogwarts tan lejos" – pensaba.

"O si hubiera aceptado el cargo en el cuartel general de la liga de quidditch británica en lugar de ofenderse y patearme – aun le dolía el rostro de recordarlo – por lo menos nos hbieramos visto los fines de semana… no nos hubiéramos alejado tanto" – pensó melancólico.

Ahora debían trabajar por recuperar la relación. Volver a encender la llama. Y él debía tomar la iniciativa.

Y estaba tan asustado.

"Cómo lo haré?, seré un buen polvo?... y si me corro demasiado rápido?… y si tengo un gatillazo?" – eran los miedos que le asaltaban.

Si él estaba así de tenso… cómo estaría Hermione?.

Intentó tranquilizarse - "lo importante es que nos amamos… todo saldrá bien" – y se repitió esa frase varias veces, mientras sujetaba una pequeña botella en su bolsillo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Harry, Ginny y Hermione estaban sentados esperando sus bebidas en la sección de adultos. Ginny, que era la menor, tenía cumplidos los 17 años (mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico).

La señora Rosmerta les había dado un gran abrazo a cada uno cuando entraron. Las Tres Escobas era famosa por su cerveza de mantequilla, aunque tenían muchas otras bebidas como alhelí que bebía McGonagall, hidromiel caliente con especias el preferido de Hagrid o jarabe de cereza y gaseosa con hielo que algunas veces bebía Flitwick.

El sitio estaba caliente, todas las mesas llenas de gente con bullicio y humo en el ambiente.

Hermione, que estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta, vio que Ginny ponía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Harry en cambio se mostró sorprendido y serio.

Volteó a ver lo que causó esa reacción en cada uno. "Ay mierda" – pensó al ver a Ron entrando. El día iba demasiado bien para que fuera verdad.

- _Hola Chicos – _dijo Ron al entrar.

- _Bienvenido Ron – _dijo Ginny a su hermano

Harry se levantó, rodeó la mesa y le dio un abrazo – _Cómo estás guardián estrella?_

_- Harry! – _Ron correspondió el abrazo fraternal con la misma fuerza – _que bueno verlos. _Y luego de una pausa dijo: _Hola Mione – _con voz un poco vacilante.

Hermione suspiró de modo resignado. Forzó una sonrisa que salió más bien como una mueca y dijo: _Hola Ronald._

Ginny abrió un poco más los ojos para que su hermano la viera… tratando de decir un "muestra seguridad Ron"

"Si que está tensa" – pensó Ron. Hermione le llamaba Ronald en el colegio cuando quería reprenderle por cosas como no haber hecho los deberes.

Harry viendo la cara de Hermione, volvió a su asiento junto a Ginny y le dijo al oído:

- _Tú has tenido que ver en esta casualidad?. _

Ginny solo bajó la vista y Harry entendió lo que significaba. Negó levemente con la cabeza.

Ron tomó asiento en la mesa, junto a Hermione.

El ambiente estaba tenso. Harry y Ginny se miraban entre sí, Ron miraba a Hermione y Hermione veía a cualquier sitio alejado de la mesa en la taberna. Sentía que le empezaba un dolor de cabeza.

Ginny se levantó y empezó a alejarse:

- _Bueno – _se aclaró la garganta – _Harry y yo tenemos algo planeado – _Harry se levantó también – _y vosotros tenéis mucho de qué hablar._

Harry abrazó a Hermione despidiéndose y aprovechó para susurrarle: _No he tenido nada que ver con esto._

Hermione sonrió un poco – _Lo sé, cuídate, espero que no pase tanto tiempo la próxima vez que nos veamos – _y luego vio como se marchaban.

"Esto va a ser divertido" – pensó irónicamente.

No esperaba encontrarse con Ron. Había quedado para hablar con él la próxima semana… y la verdad, después de todo lo que había pasado ayer… le importaba una mierda el puto artículo de Skeeter y quién dijo qué y hasta dónde. Ya no le importaba nada de eso.

Se sentó nuevamente a la mesa e hizo contacto visual con Ron.

Se sorprendió un poco al notar que ya no sentía la rabia de antes por lo negligente que había sido el pelirrojo en su relación. No quedaba ni una gota de rencor o de reproche en ella para él.

Simplemente no quedaba **nada** de lo que fue su amor platónico por Ron durante tantos años (para nosotros 7 libros). Verle en aquella situación provocada, muy probablemente por Ginny – Merlín sabría qué diablos había en la cabeza de esa niña – solo le daba PEREZA.

Ron sentía que le sudaban las manos. Decidió empezar la conversación para relajar el ambiente:

- _Cómo has estado Mione?_

_- Bien Ron… me va bien – _dijo eso por no entrar en detalles que a él realmente no le importaban.

Se hizo nuevamente el silencio… incluso más incómodo si es que era posible.

- _Viste mi jugada del partido contra los Falmouth Falcons?_

"Que alguien me mate por favor" – pensó Hermione. Luego decidió dar un golpe bajo para entrar directos al tema y terminar con aquella situación absurda de una vez.

- _No, Ron, no la vi. Me enteré de ella por la revista donde publicaron el artículo – _su tono de duda irónica – _ cómo se llamaba? …_Oh si!,_ HERMIONE GRANGER LO HACE DE NUEVO._

Ron se inquietó aun más – _Mione, yo solo le dije un par de cosas y ella lo cambió todo._

_- No me importa Ron… de verdad… me da igual – _dijo en tono cansado

_- En serio? –_ el pelirrojo sacó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y entornó los ojos – _sabía que podíamos arreglar esto – _dicho esto, se sintió con fuerzas y extendió su mano hasta posarla sobre la de ella que descansaba en la mesa.

Hermione retiró su mano inmediatamente, notando que Ron estaba malentendiendo sus palabras.

- _Oh Oh Oh, espera un momento – _dijo en tono de sorpresa en plan "es tan idiota que cree que esto es una buena señal para él? – _no me he explicado bien… lo que quiero decir es que me da igual lo que hayas dicho y lo que has causado porque paso del mundo, lo entiendes? – _dijo Hermione. Pensó en completar la frase con un "y sobre todo… PASO DE TI (énfasis en eso por favor)"… pero le pareció demasiado rudo.

Ron desde luego, con su mente maravillosa, entendió lo que quiso entender:

- _Entiendo Mione, yo también estoy cansado de los periodistas y que me persigan… desde que estoy en el equipo incluso es peor. Por eso esto es bueno, sabes?, que estemos hablándolo y que vayamos a arreglar las cosas _

Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza y se sostuvo el puente nasal con dos dedos en medio de su creciente exasperación. Tres pensamientos ocuparon su mente:

"Esto no puede estar pasando" – negación/esperanza

"ESTO – Ron – es vida inteligente?" – realización/sarcasmo

"Debo ser aun MAS clara" – decisión.

Ron notó la expresión en el rostro de ella – _No estés tensa amor – _le dijo/pidió volviendo a tomar su mano.

Hermione sintió algo parecido a una arcada.

Se levantó del asiento casi de golpe: - _Voy un momento al servicio, ya vuelvo – _y se mezcló con la multitud camino al tocador.

Antes de entrar en el cuarto de baño se cruzó con la Señora Rosmerta, que hacía levitar una bandeja con tres jarras de cerveza de mantequilla.


	39. Chapter 39

CAP 39

**En el despacho de Severus Snape:**

Tenían un rato conversando.

- _Y qué has decidido hacer con la vista en el Wizengamot?_

_SS: - Se ha cancelado… he pedido prórroga_

_- Con qué excusa?_

_SS: - Trabajo atrasado – _y era verdad. Había llegado a Hogwarts de su permiso hacía 30 minutos y tenía aun los últimos pergaminos de la semana por corregir.

- _Perfecto._

Severus le dirigió una mirada de duda / interrogación / sospecha, que fue interrumpida cuando escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta de afuera.

_SS: - Guarda silencio. _Salió de su despacho, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su escritorio en el salón de prácticas.

- A_delante_

Minerva McGonagall entró en el salón llevando un pergamino en sus manos.

- _Severus, necesito que vayas a buscar a los estudiantes que están en Hogsmeade por mí. Tengo algo qué terminar aun aquí._

_- Has dejado sólo el rebaño y ahora yo debo reunirlo? – _dijo levantando una ceja.

- _No, Severus – _dijo medio ofendida – _están ahí Fillius y Séptima._

_- Entonces ellos pueden encargarse – _dijo levantándose de su silla y dando por terminado el asunto.

- _Severus Snape! – _le recriminó Minerva – _de bastantes obligaciones con los estudiantes te libras como para negarte a colaborar en algo tan simple como esto. Nos repartimos en equipos de tres docentes en cada salida para recorrer Hogsmeade buscando a los rezagados. No pretenderás que Fillius vaya trotando por la calle principal y gritando para llamarles y reunirles._

Severus suspiró. Era cierto que se libraba bastante.

Extendió la mano y Minerva le entregó la tradicional lista con los estudiantes que habían salido del Castillo.

Le dio un vistazo rápido. 16 estudiantes en total. Pero lo que llamó la atención del pocionista fue que el nombre de Hermione Granger estaba ahí.

- _Y también pretendes que vaya al callejón Diagon a buscar a la Señorita Granger? – _dijo con voz venenosa y en tono bajo, recordando lo que pasó la última vez que la buscó en el callejón Knockturn.

Mira que sobrevivir a Naguini para ver el magreo de Hermione y aquel tipo.

- _No Severus – _aclaró Minerva – _la señorita Granger no ha ido hoy a trabajar._

_- Y la causa de eso? – _preguntó Severus con el ceño fruncido.

Minerva se enderezó antes de explicar: - _Yo no lo he creído conveniente dado el accidente de ayer – _hizo una pausa – _le he prohibido que fuera._

Severus solo la miró con un rostro inescrutable. Luego miró su reloj de bolsillo y dijo: - _Quedan veinte minutos._

Minerva entendió que Snape había accedido. _- Gracias Severus, hasta luego – _y se retiró.

Snape volvió a su despacho. Cerró la puerta.

SS: - _No ha ido a trabajar hoy – _dijo enviándole una mirada interrogativa.

Luego de un silencio más largo de lo habitual escuchó:

- _Lo sé._

_SS: - Odio cuando dices eso._

Se sentó en su sillón mirándole de frente. Notó cómo movía las manos con nerviosismo y evitaba su mirada. Severus le tenía los ojos clavados como puñales, cada vez fruncía más el ceño y apretaba más la mandíbula.

_SS: - Hay algo que quieras decirme? – _su voz peligrosa, aterciopelada y baja.

Por fin le miró y se perdió en la profundidad de sus ojos oscuros.

- _No._

La mente de Severus Snape empezó a trabajar con violencia. Se sirvió un trago de Whiskey de fuego y volvió a su sillón.

Luego del segundo sorbo escuchó:

_- Severus… tu sabes que te amo, verdad? – _en el tono bajo y suave de quien pide perdón.

Eso terminó de encender todas las alarmas de Snape, que incluso palideció un poco. Se levantó de golpe del sillón: - _Mejor me marcho ya._

Le vio salir del despacho caminando a prisa y con el aplomo del mejor de los guerreros… el que sigue luchando a pesar de saber que la batalla está perdida.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Severus Snape llegó a Hogsmeade con una sola cosa en mente: Encontrar a Hermione Granger y demostrar que se había vuelto paranoico.

Caminó toda la calle principal y entró en todos los lugares. No se atrevía a preguntar por ella, pero hacía una búsqueda visual concienzuda de cada sitio. Incluso entró en cabeza de puerco y solo ahí se atrevió a preguntar a Aberforth por ella.

No la había visto.

Fillius y Séptima Vector tendrían que recolectar los estudiantes.

- _Severus – _le dijo Flitwick al verlo con una sonrisa – _cómo estas, te ha enviado Minerva?_

Snape podría haber soltado mil respuestas mordaces, pero en ese momento la ansiedad le ganaba al sarcasmo.

- _Si – _dijo mientras seguía mirando alrededor. Flitwick tenía ya un grupo de estudiantes – _cuántos tienes reunidos?_

_- Ocho – _dijo el pequeño profesor – _Séptima está al final del pueblo, en la calle lateral que lleva al Salón de Madame Tudipié… sabes que ahí se concentran unos cuantos._

Snape miró la lista que le había dado Minerva. Los nombres de los chicos que estaban reunidos para ir al Castillo iban desapareciendo. Solo quedaban 4 nombres: Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, Ginny Weasley y Hermione Granger.

- _Iré caminando ya al castillo con este primer grupo, Severus… si te parece – _dijo Flitwick

_- Si_

Flitwick se marchó un poco extrañado por la parquedad de palabras de Snape. Si bien no era conversador… tampoco era de usar tanto monosílabo.

Snape ya no sabía qué pensar, quizá estaba exagerando.

Si aun faltaba Ginny Weasley… lo más probable es que estarían juntas.

Como a una cuadra de dónde estaba, vio salir de las Tres Escobas a Harry Potter acompañado de Ginny Weasley. Se apresuró a caminar hasta donde estaban ellos.

- _Buena tardes profesor – _dijo Harry un poco acojonado por ser visto por Snape justo ahí… más aún luego de aquel incidente con el veritaserum y Ginny en Hogwarts.

- _Señor Potter – _dijo luego de una pausa en que les miró con escrutinio y el ceño fruncido. Negó un poco con la cabeza y miró a Ginny – _Señorita Weasley… es hora de volver al Castillo – _dijo tomándola del brazo no muy gentilmente y alejándola de Harry unos cuantos metros.

Snape se detuvo, dándole la espalda a Harry, de modo que no pudiera ver que hablaba con Ginny. se dirigió a ella con una mirada intensa: - _La señorita Granger, dónde está? _

Ginny se tensó ante la fuerza de las palabras del profesor. Cómo era posible que no la encontraran?. En vista de cómo dejaron a Ron y Hermione – y de eso hacía raaato ya –pensó que hablarían un poco y dependiendo del resultado… o se iban al salón de té de Madame Tudipié o Herm se devolvía a Hogwarts, sola y hecha una fiera.

- _No… no lo sé – _dijo un poco atragantada – _nos separamos hace dos horas quizá… o un poco menos… quizá ha vuelo al castillo… o puede estar donde madame Tudipié – _dijo con sinceridad.

Snape volvió a abrir el pergamino con los nombres de los estudiantes. Séptima Vector estaba en el salón de té, quizá la había encontrado.

El pergamino tenía un único nombre: Hermione Granger.

Snape, no soltó a Ginny… miró al final de la larga calle principal y vio como venía Séptima subiendo con un grupo de estudiantes. Sin duda aquellos cuyo nombre no aparecía ya en la lista y que no se habían ido con Flitwick.

Volvió a posar sus ojos sobre Ginny con más fuerza aún: - _Dónde fue la última vez que la vio?_

Ginny estaba paralizada de miedo. No podía decir que en Las Tres Escobas. Si Hermione y Ron realmente habían entrado en una habitación ahí – contra todo pronóstico y a pesar de lo evidente que fue para Harry y ella que la situación entre ellos y la actitud de Hermione no estaba para eso – quién sabe qué castigo le caería a Hermione.

Snape notó que los ojos de Ginny se desviaron a un lateral.

Volteó rápidamente a buscar lo que captó la atención de la chica y lo encontró.

Un joven alto y pelirrojo caminaba la calle principal de Hogsmeade hacia abajo dándoles la espalda. Su visión era parcialmente obstruida por el grupo de estudiantes que subía con la profesora Vector.

Snape soltó los brazos de Ginny y empezó a caminar.

- _Séptima – _dijo sin mirarla y con los ojos fijos en aquel pelirrojo que solo podía ser Ronald Weasley – _ve al castillo con ese grupo y lleva a la Sta Weasley contigo… yo buscaré los que faltan – _aunque bien sabía él que solo quedaba una persona.

La profesora Vector asintió. Ginny se despidió con una mirada de preocupación de Harry y se unió al grupo para caminar la cuesta hacia el Castillo.

Snape no caminó mucho. Ronald Weasley se desapareció cuando llegó al final de la calle.

"Maldito bastardo" – pensó Snape. Se había desaparecido a saber a dónde coño. Intentar seguirle no tenía sentido. Estaba claro que se había ido solo.

_- Y tú dónde diablos te has metido Hermione _– dijo para sí mismo ya en medio de la ira.

Snape no vio de dónde había salido Ron, pero decidió entrar a preguntar a Las Tres Escobas… de ahí habían salido Ginny y Potter.

Se sentía un completo imbécil y notaba como si tragara bilis. Estaba caminando el pueblo entero como una cucaracha sin rumbo.

Cuando se acercaba nuevamente al establecimiento vio a Hermione salir de él y, a pesar de tranquilizarse por haberla encontrado, le inquietó bastante la imagen ante si:

Su cabello estaba particularmente alborotado, el jersey por fuera de los vaqueros y el abrigo medio mal puesto, una de sus botas de nieve sin atar las trenzas, miraba a los lados como si estuviera perdida y el rostro… era el de alguien que no solo estaba llorando, sino que claramente tenía un rato ya llorando.

- _Señorita Granger! – _gritó Snape desde la distancia y acercándose bastante rápido.

La sorpresa y el miedo llenaron el rostro de Hermione cuando vio a Snape acercarse.

Severus vio como hacía movimientos negativos con la cabeza.

Hermione se volteó y empezó a correr en dirección contraria, subiendo la cuesta en dirección al Castillo, como si huyera de algo que la persigue.

Pero lo único que la seguía era Severus Snape, que al ver que ella corría, no pudo evitar correr tras ella.

No llegó a alcanzarla.

En menos de dos segundos de carrera Hermione Granger se desapareció.


	40. Chapter 40

**Paciencia lectoras... HG desapareció. Tendremos que ver la historia desde la óptica de otros personajes...**

CAP 40

No podía ser.

Después de aquellos minutos de ansiedad en ascenso buscando a Hermione Granger, finalmente la encuentra… y ella al verlo, sale corriendo y desaparece… estando él a una distancia que le impedía seguirla.

Severus Snape estaba lívido.

No solo por no saber lo que había pasado y haber perdido a un estudiante. Sino porque su rostro solo podía significar que algo realmente grave había pasado.

Pero qué?

Severus NO tenía modo de saberlo. (Uds, lectores, SI)

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza apartando su cabello negro del rostro.

"Merlín" – pensaba al borde de la desesperación, aunque su rostro y su cuerpo no mostraban ningún signo de ello, aparte de la respiración acelerada. En dos segundos corrió tras ella y la vio desaparecer, lo que fue suficiente para tener una descarga de adrenalina que a cualquier otro hubiera provocado un infarto.

Había tantas cosas en juego y esa chica optaba por desaparecer, sabiendo que ya era toque de queda en el colegio y todos los estudiantes debían estar de vuelta.

- _Va a volverme loco – _se dijo a si mismo Severus, mientras pensaba qué hacer.

Dónde buscarla?

Se permitió pensar durante unos minutos.

Primero envío un patronus a McGonagall avisándole que había perdido un estudiante y que iría a buscarle. No dio mayores explicaciones. No dijo ni que la había encontrado primero y menos aun que la vio desaparecerse. Seguro la directora se volvería más loca que él, al saber que era Hermione Granger quien había desaparecido.

Severus Snape sabía reconocer los momentos en los que un silencio oportuno evita problemas mayores.

Una vez alertada la directora se desapareció.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_- QUEEE – _dijo McGonagall al escuchar el mensaje del patronus de Severus.

Luego de sobreponerse a la impresión inicial, salió lo más rápido posible de su despacho en busca de Séptima o Filius. Ellos debían saber lo que había pasado.

Cuando los encontró y le contaron lo que sabían, vio que estaba equivocada. No tenían idea.

- _Quién es? Quién ha desaparecido? – _preguntó McGonagall con la voz hecha un hilo. Perder a un estudiante podía significar que el chico o la chica estuviera en peligro. Durante la guerra hubo tantos secuestros de niños… podían quedar grupos rezagados de secuestradores que esperaran un momento susceptible como una salida a Hogsmeade para atrapar una nueva víctima. Y luego… cómo explicárselo a los padres y al Consejo Escolar…

Minerva en un segundo estaba en pánico absoluto.

Los profesores Flitwick y Vector sacaron, casi a la vez, el pergamino con los nombres de los estudiantes que debían traer de vuelta al castillo.

Cuando Minerva vio el nombre que quedaba casi pierde el conocimiento. Tuvieron que ayudarla a sentarse en el suelo para que la sangre le volviera a circular en todo el cuerpo.

- _Merlín poderoso – _exclamó Minerva. "Esa chica encima está sola"

Y era cierto.

A excepción de amigos y personas cercanas, pero que en realidad no eran responsables de ella… Hermione ya no tenía padres que la buscaran o denunciaran al colegio.

Cuando se recuperó, Minerva fue directa a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- _Dónde está la Sta Weasley? – _preguntó a los estudiantes que estaban ahí, pero no tuvo que esperar respuesta. Ginny bajaba las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas.

- _Profesora McGonagall – _dijo en tono interrogativo la pelirroja.

- _Acompáñeme – _el tono gélido de la directora le indicó a Ginny que quizá Hermione aun no aparecía.

En otras circunstancias, Minerva hubiera esperado a estar sentada en su despacho para interrogar a un estudiante. Pero la situación no lo permitía. Nada más salir por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, empezó:

- _Señorita Weasley, sabe Ud qué ha pasado con Hermione Granger?, estuvo Ud con ella en Hogsmeade? _

Ginny sintió un escalofrío al ver confirmada su sospecha. La situación era grave.

- _Estuvimos con ella Harry y yo la mayor parte del día – _dijo mientras la directora le escuchaba con toda su atención – _lu, luego – _titubeó un poco y eso a McGonagall no se le escapó – _luego llegó también Ron; hablamos un poco y entonces Harry y yo nos fuimos. Desde ahí no la volví a ver_

_- La señorita Granger y el señor Weasley se fueron a otra parte?_

_- No lo sé_

_- Dijeron que se irían a otra parte?_

_- No, no… - _se detuvo ahí en su explicación y Minerva notó que había algo más que Ginny sabía.

- _Señorita Weasley, Hermione Granger está perdida y fuera de este Castillo donde debería estar como el resto de Uds, cualquier cosa podría estar pasándole ahora y Ud debería colaborar con nosotros a encontrarla o de otro modo le aseguro que será expulsada de este colegio en este mismo momento._

Pocas personas podían ser tan gélidas como McGonagall cuando se lo proponía. Sus palabras y el modo en que habló le helaron la sangre a Ginny.

Ginny respiró profundo tratando de recuperar compostura. "Merlín, se supone que solo iban a reconciliarse" – pensó. Rápidamente llegó a la conclusión de que, en realidad, debía decir todo lo que pudiera.

Aunque Hermione y Ron hubieran estado juntos en Las Tres Escobas, no hubieran dejado pasar el toque de queda bajo ningún concepto.

Esta situación era muy distinta a cuando Snape la interrogó justo al estar finalizando el paseo en la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Ya no se trataba de delatar a su hermano y a su amiga, que quizá se habían quedado rezagados aun vistiéndose tras un encuentro pasional en una habitación de Las Tres Escobas.

No. Esto era diferente. Algo tenía que haber pasado, porque de otro modo nunca hubiera llegado a estos niveles.

- _Hermione y Ron iban a hablar sobre… sobre su relación y tratar de aclarar algunas cosas – _Minerva sintió para que la pelirroja continuara – _se supone que iban a reconciliarse. Harry y yo les dejamos solos. _

_- Tenían ellos una habitación ahí? – _preguntó Minerva.

Ginny se sonrojó violentamente. Jamás esperó que la puritana profesora McGonagall supiera que se alquilaban habitaciones como motel ahí.

- _No lo sé – _dijo.

- _Señorita Weasley, esto no es una broma, si es necesario que repita lo que le sucederá si no colabora lo haré – _insistió la directora.

- _De verdad no lo sé profesora – _y era cierto – _quizá si… o quiza no… cualquier cosa que le diga me lo estaría inventando… ellos iban a reconciliarse, pero no se si… si tenían habitación o no – _Ginny hablaba rápido y con el rostro relajado de sinceridad y preocupación - _Harry, Hermione y yo entramos primero a Las Tres Escobas, pedimos tres cervezas de mantequilla, luego llegó Ron y entonces nosotros los dejamos solos…incluso antes de recibir las bebidas… de verdad no sé lo que pasó… los cuatro juntos estuvimos muy poco tiempo y hablamos poco porque el ambiente era tenso – _terminó Ginny y Minerva pareció conforme con su relato.

_- Dónde está su hermano? – _continuó McGonagall.

_- Imagino que en el cuartel de los Chudley Cannons – _fue el primer momento en que ocultó algo a la directora. No le dijo que había visto a Ron en la calle principal de Hogsmeade. Minerva no pareció notarlo.

- _Quiero que entre de nuevo en la Sala Común e intente comunicarse con él. Averigüe si la Sta Granger está con él, o todo lo que pueda saber de dónde puede estar… lo que hablaron a dónde fueron… TODO… lo entiende? – _le ordenó con una mirada fiera clavada en los ojos.

- _Si profesora McGonagall._

_- Tan pronto como hable con él… envíeme un patronus Ud misma y si no puede, dígaselo al profesor Flitwick y que él me haga saber lo que responda su hermano, ha entendido?_

Ginny asintió y entró directamente a cumplir con lo ordenado.

Minerva McGonagall bajó las escaleras rumbo a la entrada del Castillo. Tendría que visitar a la Señora Rosmerta.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras envió un patronus a Severus Snape diciéndole que Hermione Granger había sido vista por última vez en Las Tres Escobas en compañía del joven Ronald Weasley.

Justo antes de llegar al punto de aparición Minerva McGonagall recibió un patronus en forma de caballo, que habló con la voz de Ginny Weasley diciendo que Ron no se encontraba en el cuartel del equipo de quidditch.

- _Espero que puedas decirme algo Rosmerta – _se dijo McGonagall llena de angustia justo antes de desaparecerse.


	41. Chapter 41

CAP 41:

Severus Snape había ido a casa de los padres de Hermione solo para constatar que ahí no estaba ella.

El lugar estaba completamente cerrado y vacío, aunque el polvo acumulado era menor a lo esperado para los 3 meses que Hermione llevaba en Hogwarts.

Se sentó en el sofá del salón, sintiendo el frío del clima decembrino, superior incluso al que se sentía en las mazmorras por la falta de calefacción y electricidad, a pensar a dónde podría haber ido la chica, con la mirada perdida entre los muebles de la acogedora estancia.

Pensaba en dónde podría estar? – distraídamente recolocó en su sitio un portarretratos de la mesa central mientras pensaba cambiando el enfoque del problema – Qué podría haberla hecho correr? Huir de un profesor? No volver a Hogwarts? A dónde iría?... a casa de sus padres, no… no solo no estaba ahí… sino que no había nadie… no encontraría ayuda ahí.

La casa de los Weasley… era poco probable.

Ron Weasley se había marchado de Hogsmeade antes que ella, sin ella y al parecer hacia otro sitio.

Dos amantes que huyen se marchan juntos. Ellos no lo hicieron.

"A quién más podría acudir?" – pensó e inmediatamente una respuesta salió de sus labios

- _Harry Potter – _dijo para sí mismo al tiempo que desapareció.

Severus Snape recibió el patronus de McGonagall cuando salía de Grimmauld Place. La directora no había averiguado más de lo que él ya sabía.

Hermione tampoco estaba ahí. El niño que vivió tampoco aportó nada nuevo, además de causarle una regurgitación al decir que Ron y Hermione iban a reconciliarse.

De ahí marchó al Cuartel de los Chudley Cannons. Ronald Weasley había salido temprano y aun no volvía.

Podía optar por quedarse ahí hasta que llegara el maldito zanahorio. Pero la paciencia se le había agotado.

Volvió a Hogwarts.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minerva McGonagall volvió a Hogwarts sin mayores noticias, cansada físicamente por subir rápidamente la cuesta, pero aun más agotada psicológicamente.

El resumen era que Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley habían estado en la taberna, la señora Rosmerta les vio besarse de un modo especialmente apasionado en la mesa justo antes de retirarse a una de las habitaciones de la primera planta, donde debían haber pasado un par de horas. La señora Rosmerta estaba ocupada con la clientela y no vio el momento en que salieron.

McGonagall, a pesar de su imagen puritana, sabía que muchos estudiantes tenían parejas en pleno ejercicio de funciones… pero no solían fugarse del colegio luego de los encuentros amorosos. Y si tuviera que apostar que ALGUN DÍA, algún estudiante haría tal cosa… la última persona que vendría a su mente sería Hermione Granger.

Al entrar al Castillo se encontró con Flitwick:

- _Nada, Minerva? – _preguntó el pequeño profesor angustiado.

McGonagall negó con la cabeza – _Alguna noticia de Severus?_

_- Llegó hace unos 10 minutos y bajó a las mazmorras hecho un basilisco sin decir una palabra ._

_- Por tus palabras asumo que volvió solo – _dijo la directora con un gesto de resignación

- _Así es._

_- Iré a hablar con él – _y marchó directamente a las mazmorras.

Entró al aula de pociones sin llamar a la puerta. Desde adentro, escuchó gritos de Severus a través de la puerta que separaba el aula de su despacho:

- _BIEN!... SIGUE CALLADA Y NO TE PREOCUPES!... NO PUEDO HACER NADA PORQUE NO SÉ LO QUE ESTÁ PASANDO Y NO SÉ DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ._

Minerva, a pesar de conocer a Snape desde hace tantos años, sintió algo parecido al miedo al oírle.

Decidió salir del aula nuevamente. Si Severus tenía visitas, era mejor llamar a la puerta.

Esperó y luego de un minuto Snape abrió la puerta.

- _Has averiguado algo? – _dijo Minerva yendo al grano. Snape solo negó con la cabeza. _– Rosmerta dice que estuvieron ahí parte de la tarde, pero no les vio marcharse._

Severus frunció aun más el ceño.

- _Solo queda hablar con el joven Weasley – _dijo Snape con su voz aterciopelada, lenta y venenosa, en un tono que no manifestaba nada aunque en el fondo estaba lleno de rabia contenida.

- _Si – _dijo la directora –_ iré al cuartel del equipo de quidditch – _dijo Minerva.

- _Lo haré yo – _se apresuró Snape a contestar - _No es necesario que vayas tú – _dijo tranquilamente. No quería que la directora le estorbara.

- _Quizá… pero es mi deber – _insistió Minerva.

- _Tu deber es estar aquí cuidando el resto de tus estudiantes – _forzó Severus para hacerla sentir culpable y que se quedara.

- _Esta vez NO, Severus – _respondió llena de determinación – _puede que no la llevara a San Mungo con ese motivo… pero esta vez es diferente._

Severus notó que no habría modo que Minerva se quedara en Hogwarts. Tendría que encontrar el modo de deshacerse de ella para hablar con Weasley a solas.

Sus métodos eran más efectivos para hacer a alguien hablar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minerva y Severus llegaron al punto de desaparición y partieron al mismo tiempo hacia el Cuartel de los Chudley Cannons.

Al llegar Minerva se extrañó que Severus tardara tanto en aparecer. Sintió la brisa nocturna en su rostro y decidió esperar un poco.

"Qué le habrá demorado?, Creí que salimos al mismo tiempo" – pensaba mientras esperaba.

Pasados 5 minutos, decidió volver a verificar que todo estaba en orden. "Habrá pasado algo en el castillo que yo no llegué a ver?" – pensaba.

Subió nuevamente al Castillo, solo para que Flitwick le dijera que Snape no había vuelto desde que se marchó con ella.

En ese momento comprendió lo que sucedía.

- _Él quería ir solo – _dijo suavemente mientras corrió lo que podía para llegar a tiempo de que Snape perdiera los estribos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Snape se apareció más rápido que Minerva y lanzó un hechizo desilusionador sobre si mismo.

Al llegar la directora no notó que él ya caminaba hacia el interior del recinto.

Un sitio lleno de jugadores de quidditch profesionales no era un sitio difícil de acceder. Lo único que le llevó trabajo fue encontrar la habitación de Weasley.

No valía con lanzar un hechizo localizador de imbéciles… daría positivos en demasiados cuartos.

Al entrar en la habitación, Severus sintió el fuerte olor a alcohol.

"El muy imbécil ha estado bebiendo… será más fácil" – pensó a la vez que retiraba el hechizo y volvía a ser visible. Permaneció de pie junto a la puerta.

Ron estaba sentado en la orilla de su cama, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras miraba algún punto en el suelo. Estaba tan borracho que ni se inmutó al ver a alguien aparecer de repente en su habitación... y ya es bastante decir, cuando ese alguien era Snape.

- _Profesor? – _dijo con los ojos entrecerrados tratando de agudizar la visión. Tenía en el rostro lo que parecía ser la huella de un puñetazo.

- _Dónde está?- _dijo Snape seriamente. Si Ron no hubiera estado tan borracho… hubiera sentido la amenaza implícita en esas dos palabras.

- _Ahh – _balbuceó sin entender.

Snape exhaló todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones y se acercó un poco. Volvió a preguntar aun más seria y profundamente

- _Dónde está la Señorita Granger y Qué pasó en Hogsmeade? _

_- Ella no está aquí – _dijo Ron haciendo un gesto de desidia con su mano.

- _Es suficiente – _y en dos zancadas Snape llegó hasta él lo cogió del pecho de la camisa y le obligó a mirarle – _Legeremans – _conjuró apuntándole con la varita.

Vio ante sí imágenes de lo que había pasado:

*Ron caminando cabizbajo por la calle principal de Hogsmeade.

*Ron en calzoncillos en una habitación tipo Motel cara a cara con Hermione, diciéndole: _Te has vuelto loca? Tu también querías!_ Y Hermione en sujetador y con vaqueros dándole un puñetazo.

* Ron ciego de lujuria y embistiendo sin parar el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione mientras ella decía: _Para por favor! Ron qué haces? Qué es esto?_ Mientras trataba de alejarle con los brazos y manos. Sus ojos castaños llenos de pánico.

_*_Ron tumbado boca arriba en la cama, agotado y satisfecho con cara de placer. Hermione al otro lado de la cama con los ojos desorbitados y de color gris, retorciéndose eróticamente en la cama mientras jadeaba y se acariciaba ella misma los pezones y su sexo diciendo: _por favor Ignatius, necesito… necesito… no estoy satisfecha_.

*Ron y Hermione con los ojos grises y desorbitados entrando en aquella habitación arrancándose la ropa uno a otro. Ron entrando despiadadamente en el cuerpo de Hermione, que emitió un alarido de dolor-placer y dijo _Cuidado Ignatius por favor. _Ron emitiendo un gruñido al eyacular tras tres embestidas.

_*_Ron y Hermione en una mesa en la planta baja de la taberna besándose desenfrenadamente. Hermione con los ojos cerrados decía: _si me acuerdo de tus dedos, si me acuerdo de tus dedos, _mientras gemía. Ron diciendo _tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos en mi habitación, _Hermione respondiendo: _quería lamértela._

- _Expelliarmus – _gritó Minerva McGonagall al entrar en la habitación de Ron, haciendo que la varita de Snape saltara hasta sus manos.

Severus estaba ciego de ira.

Al romperse el hechizo ni se preocupó de la varita.

No le hacía falta.

- _Bastardo maldito! – _gritó al tiempo que golpeó a Ron con todas sus fuerzas, partiéndole la nariz nada más hacer contacto y lanzándolo al suelo directamente.

Snape no perdió ni un segundo. Ron no llegó a tocar el suelo.

Severus lo levantó de nuevo con la mano izquierda y volvió a golpear desencajándole la mandíbula.

Otra vez y le partió la ceja.

Minerva se lanzó hacia él para detenerlo. Pero poco pudo hacer.

- _Voy a matarte infeliz! –_ gritó lleno de ira y jadeante. Snape seguía golpeando incluso con McGonagall colgada de su hombro.

Otro golpe y Ron sangraba por la boca.

Solo cuando Minerva vio dos dientes de Ron salir como proyectiles hacia el suelo comprendió que no pararía.

De verdad lo iba a matar.

Lo soltó y apuntándole con la varita gritó: _Petrificus totalus!_


	42. Chapter 42

CAP 42:

Minerva optó por desaparecerse en conjunto con Severus petrificado. No iba a arriesgarse a retirar el hechizo con un simple: "si prometes estar quieto te libero".

No.

Era Severus Snape y aunque Minerva no lo conociera… sus ojos eran puro fuego a pesar de estar petrificado.

Al llegar al punto de aparición cerca de Hogwarts, envió un patronus a Flitwick para que lo fuera a buscar, con claras instrucciones de que lo mantuvieran así en la enfermería y que Poppy quitara el hechizo cuando considerara que Severus se controlaría.

Ella volvió a hacerse cargo del despojo humano que ahora era Ronald Weasley por la paliza propinada por el profesor de pociones.

Severus estuvo en la enfermería una hora.

A pesar de las palabras de Poppy Pomfrey, para que se calmara y ella retirara el hechizo… no era algo fácil de conceder para él.

- _Severus, por favor, debes tratar de controlarte, quiero quitarte el hechizo y poder curar tu mano – _la mano derecha de Snape estaba hinchada y con heridas que no sangraban solo por el efecto de la petrificación – _debe estarte doliendo tres veces más que si no estuvieras así._

Pero la furia seguía ahí.

Finalmente Poppy retiró el hechizo. Severus no se calmaría.

Al verse libre se levantó de un solo golpe de la camilla.

- _Severus espera! – _grito Poppy – _tu mano!_

_- Yo me haré cargo – _dijo mientras ya salía de la enfermería.

Poppy empezó a correr tras él. Cuando llegó a las escaleras miró por la baranda hacia abajo y vio a Severus bajando hacia el pasillo de acceso a las mazmorras.

_- Qué vas a hacer?, espera!, no hagas una locura! Acabarás en Azkaban! – _gritó desde la primera planta Poppy

Severus volteó y levantó la vista hacia la enfermera:

- _No soy estúpido Poppy – _su voz solo se oyó gracias al eco nocturno del Castillo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el despacho de Severus Snape:**

- _Debo asumir que lo has encontrado, cierto?_

Severus la ignoró. Se sirvió un trago de whiskey de fuego y fue a su sillón. Bebía poco a poco, mirando solo el hielo en su vaso.

Quizá pasaron minutos u horas, no lo sabían… finalmente Severus dijo:

SS: - _Pude haberlo evitado – _aun sin levantar la mirada.

- _No digas tonterías Severus._

_SS: - Esto no debía pasar._

Ella mantuvo silencio por un momento con la mirada baja y luego dijo: - _Ahora no importa…_

Severus la escuchó y repasó esas palabras tan frías. Por fin contestó:

_SS – Esa chica está ahí fuera y no pensará de ese modo._

Ella le sostuvo la mirada… tan intensa como la suya sin decir nada.

_SS: Puede que odie cuando parloteas, pero odio aun más cuando haces esto._

_- A veces me sorprende que no te hayas deshecho de mi._

Severus le dirigió una mirada que trataba de decir "no digas estupideces". Luego dijo:

SS: - _Aun debo encontrarla_

_- Severus… mira la hora que es!, no hay nada que puedas hacer, quédate a descansar._

_SS: - Tampoco puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada._

Ella suspiró de cansancio. – _Haz lo que quieras._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el punto de aparición.

Solo quedaba una opción de dónde podía haber ido Hermione Granger… aquel hombre del callejón Knockturn… el nombre que rezaba Granger al estar con Weasley debía ser de él.

Ignatius.

Una ola de celos no justificados le asaltó _- Hermione Granger es una estudiante más –_ se tuvo que recordar en voz alta.

Pero dónde buscar a ese hombre?... no tenía modo de saberlo, pero solo podía empezar en un sitio… el callejón Knockturn.

Se apareció en Borgin y Burkes, el sitio dónde vio a Hermione con ese hombre estaba a tres manzanas.

Pasó frente a un burdel, que a pesar de no haber nadie en la puerta, se oía un bullicio procedente de su interior. Junto al burdel, un edificio completamente gris que parecía en ruinas por el hollín que cubría la fachada, antigua y roída, tenía las puertas abiertas de par en par… solo un loco haría tal cosa en una calle así.

Severus subió la capucha de su túnica para ocultar su rostro. Un grupo de tres magos le pasó por el lado, todos vestidos con túnicas negras y el rostro parcialmente cubierto.

La ansiedad empezó a crecer en el interior de Severus. "Dónde está" – pensaba. Resultaba absurdo acudir a un sitio así cuando tienes un problema.

Pero no sabía dónde buscar.

Cuando por fin llegó al laboratorio, le sorprendió no tener mayores dificultades para entrar. Un simple alohomora no bastó, pero al tercer intento de encantamiento lo había logrado.

Una vez dentro, le invadió el olor a humedad de aquel pasillo bajo, angosto y húmedo que atravesó, tenuemente iluminado por llamas danzando en la mecha de unas pocas velas. Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Se desilusionó a si mismo y caminó al interior.

Bajó unas escaleras que parecían estar hechas para aumentar al máximo las probabilidades de que quien las bajara, tropezara en cualquier paso dado. La sala que apareció ante sí, con las luces apagadas, parecía más bien una mazmorra para prisioneros de guerra que un laboratorio.

El único vestigio de que ahí se llevaba algún tipo de actividad laboral eran las múltiples mesas distribuidas por doquier.

Escuchó pasos menudos de alguien que se acercaba y pegó su cuerpo todo lo posible a la pared más cercana.

Un elfo doméstico apareció entre las sombras llevando una bandeja con una botella. El olor de aquel aguardiente barato con alto nivel alcohólico, alcanzó él fino olfato del pocionista.

Sigilosamente, siguió al elfo, que entró en una habitación alejada de aquella "sala de trabajo".

Decidió esperar a que se fuera el elfo. Un elfo doméstico podría representar un gran obstáculo si sus lealtades eran firmes con sus dueños.

Escuchó el ruido del vidrio que contacta con vidrio... y una botella que se servía. Luego salió el elfo

Era el momento.

Entró y rápidamente lanzó tres hechizos no verbales: antiaparición, silenciador y un accio a la varita de aquel hombre en la habitación... bajo, delgado, canoso y borracho… _not a big deal!... _estaba sentado – o más bien desparramado – en un mullido sofá que daría asco tocar hasta con un palo.

Prefirió seguir invisible.

Entonces dijo:

- _Evanesco – _y desapareció el asqueroso sillón.

Aquel hombre – que era el supervisor – cayó estrepitosamente al suelo y con la caída, Severus notó que una de sus piernas era en realidad una prótesis.

Lo levantó del suelo en un solo movimiento. El hombre buscaba con los ojos algo a su alrededor – seguramente su varita – en claro pánico por lo que estaba sucediendo y estar medio suspendido en el aire.

- _No me mate! Suélteme! – _dijo con los ojos desorbitados de miedo forcejeando inútilmente – _Maxime! – _gritó pidiendo ayuda.

- _Cállate!, nadie puede oírte – _dijo Severus con voz grave – _dónde está Ignatius?_

- _No conozco ningún Ignatius – _dijo aun asustado el hombre pestilente.

- _Alto, fornido, cabeza raspada… dónde está? – _describió Severus.

El supervisor se calmó un poco. Su rostro y su voz cambiaron… parecían mostrar que sabía lo que sucedía _– Twister!... no ha venido en todo el fin de semana… ya sé que llevamos retraso, pero esto es demasiado – _dijo el hombre tratando de persuadir a su agresor – _cuando vuelva se pondrá al día… es efectivo._

Severus no tenía idea de lo que decía ese hombre. Guardó la información para analizarla luego. Ahora sólo quería saber dónde estaba.

- _Dónde lo encuentro?_

_- No lo sé – _dijo el supervisor y Severus empujó su varita contra su cuello – _Calma! De verdad no lo sé… nunca se ha exigido saber eso de los trabajadores!_

_- La chica que está con él – _Severus dejó la frase inconclusa para que el hombre empezara a hablar

- _La eché el sábado por la mañana y no ha vuelto… si vais tras ella, dejadme despedirla primero_

Severus decidió seguir el juego… tenía que sacar todo lo que pudiera de aquel hombre _– Por qué? – _preguntó ambiguamente.

- _La empresa no se puede enterar… yo quedaría en evidencia y el negocio se iría a la mierda… no puedo involucrarme en nada más con vosotros. Si la quieren no me opondré… y nadie la buscará, esa chica está sola!, lo he leído en los periódicos… pero si no la despido antes... del Colegio irán a preguntar al Salón y luego aquí. Además, Twister sospecharía._

_- Qué sospecharía?_

_- Lo de Gorbick quedó mal cerrado… si pierde de buenas a primeras otro compañero verá que algo apesta y desaparecería… además creo que se la está cogiendo._

Severus dejó caer a aquel viejo como la basura que era. El hombre puso cara de alivio.

- _No hables sobre esta visita – _dijo a aquel hombre, sin más explicaciones o comentarios.

- _Oh – _dijo liberado – _no se preocupe. La semana que viene tendrá listo el pedido atrasado y el que recibo hoy._

Severus salió de ahí. Dejó tirada la varita del viejo en el pasillo antes de salir.

Una vez fuera sintió cómo empezaba una fuerte jaqueca. Desanduvo sus pasos distraídamente en el callejón.

"En qué se ha metido?" – pensó. "Por qué ese hombre llegó tan rápido a la conclusión de que su agresor - quien sea que pensara que era Severus - estaba tras Hermione?"

"Y si ya dieron con ella?"

Sus ojos se posaron sobre el edificio con las puertas abiertas… y decidió entrar.


	43. Chapter 43

CAP 43:

_Sus ojos se posaron sobre el edificio con las puertas abiertas _**(CAP 19)**_… y decidió entrar._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Nada más cruzar el umbral el hechizo desilusionador fue anulado. Su cuerpo volvió a ser visible y sintió algo cubriéndole el rostro.

Una máscara.

Severus temió lo peor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no llevaba una máscara cubriéndole el rostro.

Llevó su mano hasta ella para tocarla. La superficie era tan extraordinariamente lisa que no ofrecía resistencia al roce… un tacto tan conocido como lo era su forma.

Miró el sitio dónde se encontraba. Era una antesala rectangular y sin muebles, ruinosa y hasta tétrica, que se continuaba con un pasillo central que tenía varias puertas en los laterales y que terminaba en una larga escalera que se perdía en el techo. La estancia estaba iluminada tenuemente por una escasa luz verde iridiscente que se filtraba desde algunas de las puertas laterales que estaban abiertas. Se oían sonidos indescifrables provenientes de ahí.

A pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver en una de las paredes un perchero repleto de largas túnicas negras ya conocidas por él, sobre cada una de las cuales habían máscaras blancas… iguales a la que Severus sabía tenía en el rostro.

En ese momento comprendió, que si las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, es porque no cualquiera podría entrar aunque quisiera.

Para entrar… debías ser mortífago… o mejor dicho… haberlo sido.

Sujetó firmemente su varita y empezó a andar por el pasillo. Sus pasos tan cuidadosos y ágiles que no emitían sonido alguno. Caminaba rápido y sigiloso, sin dejar oír ni el aire que su cuerpo desplazaba al ocupar una nueva posición.

Las primeras puertas estaban cerradas. Tras abrir un par de ellas concluyó que estaban vacías. Quien quiera que llevara ese lugar y lo que fuera que hicieran ahí… se sentían lo suficientemente seguros como para no tomar precauciones.

A medida que avanzaba los sonidos se iban aclarando.

Eran gemidos, jadeos, gruñidos pasionales mezclados con el ruido de sábanas que se frotan y el vaivén de camas.

Abrió otra puerta y escuchó pasos que se acercaban desde afuera del edificio. Entró en la habitación que acababa de abrir y cerró la puerta dejando solo una pequeña abertura. En la habitación solo había una desvencijada y lúgubre cama con dosel tamaño matrimonial, sin sábanas y con algunas correas olvidadas sobre el colchón.

Apartó su vista de aquello y volteó hacia la puerta de nuevo. Contuvo la respiración y esperó, observando a través de aquella laja visual, qué sucedía.

Divisó el perfil de dos figuras abultadas y cubiertas por túnicas avanzar por el pasillo, rumbo a la escalera del final. Llevaban los hombros echados hacia atrás y, a pesar de la túnica, se podía notar el arco que formaban en la espalda.

En el camino, una bajó la capucha que le cubría y una cabellera larga, negra y lisa quedó expuesta. Severus escuchó risas femeninas provenientes de ambas. Al andar, separaban las piernas, en una marcha un poco torpe y pesada; con un balanceo característico.

"Están embarazadas" – pensó Severus extrañado.

Escuchó los pasos del par de mujeres perderse al final del pasillo y solo cuando lo consideró seguro, salió nuevamente al pasillo.

Podrían tener a alguien en contra de su voluntad en aquel lugar?.

No lo sabía, pero ahora que estaba ahí… miles de dudas asaltaban su mente… y después de oír lo que dijo aquel hombre sobre Hermione… no podría irse sin verificar que ella no estuviera en ese sitio.

Siguió avanzando en el pasillo, lenta y cautelosamente, su cuerpo ceñido a una de las paredes, hasta que llegó al umbral de una de las puertas abiertas y con luz en el interior.

Lo que había dentro era la imagen clásica de cualquier película pornográfica. Una mujer apoyada sobre sus rodillas en la orilla de la cama y con la cara contra el colchón mullido era fuertemente follada por un hombre alto de cabello castaño oscuro que daba la espalda.

Pocos minutos después Severus salía de aquel sitio.

Era aquello una extensión del burdel?

Si era así, aquellas mujeres encintas que hacían ahí?. Tal como estaban las cosas en el mundo mágico y estando aquel sitio en el callejón Knockturn, cualquier cosa podría esperarse.

No le dio más vueltas al asunto. Averiguar lo que sucedía en las profundidades de aquel sitio no era lo que le llevó a ese sitio.

Volvió a Hogwarts… ya era la madrugada del lunes… y las malas noticias siempre son las primeras en llegar

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En su memoria las imágenes eran confusas y desordenadas:

El rostro de Ignatius frente a ella

Ella besando a Ignatius,

El rostro de Ignatius fundiéndose con el de Ron,

Ignatius sobre ella rompiendo en una sola embestida el himen que marcaba el límite de su virginidad.

Ella sola, abandonada en el lecho, deseando obtener más, rogando liberar su tensión, pidiendo más a Ignatius en medio de una profunda frustración sexual.

El rostro difuso de Ignatius fundido con el de Ron, un cuerpo jadeante sobre ella, aplastándola, impidiéndole respirar, y algo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo… lacerándola con fuerza.

Y lo siguiente era claro y nítido.

Ronald Weasley se la estaba cogiendo como a un animal, en una habitación que ella no reconocía.

Ella le ordenó que parara, pero él seguía empujando, con la mirada clavada en algún punto de la cabecera de la cama.

Lo empujó todo lo que pudo con sus brazos, separando su pecho de sus senos aplastados. Intentó meter una de sus rodillas entre su cuerpo y el de él que estaban unidos a través de sus sexos.

Cuando por fin logró apoyar un pie contra su abdomen, lo empujó con toda la fuerza que tenía, haciéndolo salir de ella de una vez y caer al suelo a un lado de aquella cama.

Después la discusión acalorada con el maldito imbécil, a la vez que limpiaba el rastro de sangre en sus piernas y se colocaba nuevamente la ropa lo más rápido que podía.

Tenía que ser una pesadilla. No podía ser.

Eso no podía haber pasado.

Pero había pasado… el dolor en su pelvis y en sus piernas eran prueba de ello.

Y la sangre.

Pensaba mientras discutía y se vestía: Cómo había pasado?. Cómo había caminado por sus propios pies hasta una habitación con Ron. Y cómo, por las barbas de Merlín, habían llegado a tanto.

- _No me vengas ahora con que no querías! Te retorciste de placer! – _dijo el pseudohumano frente a ella.

Hermione terminó esa discusión del modo en que le dictaron sus entrañas. Lo golpeó lo más fuerte que pudo y casi pudo escuchar como se fracturaba su quinto metacarpiano.

Sujetó su mano derecha con la izquierda entre sus piernas por el dolor. "Solo esto me faltaba!" – pensó.

En medio de su autoconsuelo a su mano fracturada, Ron terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

Su mano le dolí tanto que ni siquiera ató bien sus botas.

Salió de aquella habitación y bajó las escaleras.

"Yo te vi Ignatius!" – pensaba desesperada esforzándose por no caer en los escalones – "Eras tú Ignatius!... Estuviste aquí… Dónde has ido?"

Hermione Granger salió de las Tres Escobas el domingo por la tarde, tras discutir y golpear a quien se había convertido – de un modo maldito, ruin, imprevisto y completamente reprobable – en su primer amante.

Al salir, vio a ambos lados de la calle. Snape se acercaba a ella rápidamente desde la parte de debajo de la calle principal.

"Merlín terminó la visita a Hogsmeade". La realización de que Snape la buscaba para llevarla de vuelta al Castillo la hizo correr. No podía volver al castillo. Necesitaba encontrar una explicación a aquella locura.

"Tengo que encontrar a Ignatius… él tiene que saber qué pasó" – y tras una corta carrera… desapareció hacia Shettleston Road.


	44. Chapter 44

CAP 44:

Llegó al sitio donde vivía Ignatius y ya estaba la calle completamente oscura. Recordaba bien el angosto edificio gris cemento, con ventanas oxidadas y sucias, de puerta metálica con restos de pintura negra desconchada, al que la llevó Ignatius aquella tarde tras el incidente en el baño del cine. La escasa iluminación de la vía solo aumentaba el aspecto delictivo de aquel sitio.

Se acercó a la puerta y vio el intercomunicador. El edificio tenía tres plantas. Ninguna tenía una identificación.

Dejó a un lado las costumbres muggles… no estaba para adivinar.

Envió un patronus a Ignatius diciéndole que estaba ahí… que bajara a buscarla o le abriera la puerta.

Ignatius se apareció tras ella.

- _Hermione, qué haces aquí? No puedes estar aquí! – _dijo Ignatius sorprendido.

Hermione le miró y durante los primeros segundos se permitió sorprenderse y quedar boquiabierta.

Era Ignatius, pero desde luego, no parecía Ignatius.

Acostumbrada a verle con camisetas más bien ceñidas a su fibroso y musculoso cuerpo, que dejaban al descubierto sus fornidos brazos… o directamente sin camisa en el laboratorio. Hermione por supuesto se sorprendió al verle de camisa y con un elegante traje azul, llevando gafas de sol, a pesar de ser de noche.

El segundo de la sorpresa pasó y la situación que la empujó a buscarle volvió a hundirle.

Ignatius, al ver que no respondía se quitó las gafas para poder verla.

Estaba hecha un desastre.

El cabello completamente fuera de control, la ropa mal colocada, una bota suelta, los ojos rojos incandescentes y el rostro hinchado con lágrimas que ya se habían secado.

- _Hermione, qué te ha pasado? – _le preguntó con franca preocupación.

A ella no le salía la voz.

- _Tu…tu… - _dijo con una hilo de voz que no terminaba de salirle. Se lanzó a abrazarle en busca de consuelo, aunque más bien pareció que caía sobre él. Sus brazos la sujetaron un rato y luego dijo:

- _No es seguro estar aquí Hermione, nadie puede verme fuera – _miró a ambos lados de la calle y hacia las ventanas de su edificio –_ esto está lleno de muggles, vamos dentro un momento._

Se apareció con ella dentro de su habitación y la sentó en la cama. Ella reconoció la estancia que vio a través del espejo.

- _Ignatius… estuviste hoy en Hogsmeade… conmigo… por qué te fuiste? Cómo me has dejado ahí? – _dijo con voz temblorosa.

Ignatius frunció el ceño extrañado – _Hermione… la última vez que te vi en persona… fue en esta calle AYER cuando te marchaste al colegio y luego hoy en el espejo en la mañana._

Hermione solo podía negar con la cabeza.

Luego de 30 minutos puso al corriente de lo que había pasado a Ignatius.

Él la escuchó en silencio y paseándose frente a la cama como un animal enjaulado, con gesto pensativo.

Cuando Hermione terminó, se sentó a su lado en la cama y le dirigió una mirada de interrogación. Finalmente dijo:

- _Hermione… yo… he estado aquí todo el día… lo que creíste ver… no era yo… nunca fui yo -_ dejó la frase en el aire para que sus palabras calaran. Luego siguió - _has usado alguna droga Hermione?_

_- QUE!.. NO!... NUNCA_

_- Alguna poción? Una que no conocieras? Quizá un ingrediente que cambiaste?_

Hermione comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Ignatius, pero ella no consumía drogas ni había bebido ninguna poción.

- _No! Merlín! Cómo crees, NO! – _dijo pensando que aquello en el fondo era absurdo.

- _Bebiste algo? – _insistió Ignatius.

_- No! Nada!_

Ignatius suspiró.

- _Inhalaste algo? Te inyectaron algo? Alguien te pinchó con algo? – _Ignatius soltaba opciones una tras otra.

_- NO Ignatius basta! – _gritó ella - _NO PASÓ NADA DE ESO… NADIE me haría tal cosa_

Ignatius se acercó rápidamente a ella, se arrodilló junto a la cama quedando a su altura y la sujetó firmemente de los brazos:

_- HERMIONE!... ALGO TUVO QUE PASAR… no es normal que alucines!… no es normal que justo alucinaras conmigo!... y TAMPOCO es normal que acabes en la cama retozando con tu exnovio obsesionado mientras me veías a mí!… Así que mejor ve pensando EN LO QUE PASÓ… y deja de pensar en lo que CREES que la gente puede hacer o no… porque es obvio QUE NO TIENES IDEA!_

Hermione se asustó un poco por la fuerza con que la sacudió y la zarandeó, pero se calmó cuando vio que la soltó y volvía a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se pasaba la mano por la cabeza en gesto furioso a la vez que pensativo.

Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse y enfocarse en lo que pasó ese día.

- _Puedes darme un vaso con agua? – _le pidió ella.

- _No tengo vasos aquí _

_- No tienes vasos en tu casa? – _dijo ella en plan "eso es absurdo".

- _Yo no vivo aquí Hermione… me quedo ocasionalmente los fines de semana y solo tengo aquí esta habitación… y éste NO es un buen día._

_- Dímelo a mí – _respondió ella, a la vez que se acercaba a la mesa de noche. Apuntó con su varita un cenicero y dijo – _Feraberto – _y luego – _Aquamenti – _bebiendo entonces el líquido.

_- Por lo menos de eso sí que sabes – _dijo Ignatius en tono despectivo.

- _Ignatius – _dijo en tono iracundo y cansado, sujetándose el puente nasal con dos dedos – _por favor… ahora NO!_

_- De acuerdo – _se acercó a ella y volvió a sentarse a su lado – _estás mejor?_

_Ella asintió._

_- Empecemos otra vez entonces – _hizo un gesto con la mano animándole a empezar.

Repasaron todo el día pasado en Hogsmeade. Haciendo hincapié en las cosas que comió… que en su caso, fue sólo un poco de chocolate negro en Honeydukes directamente hecho en la tienda. Ella eligió el trozo que probó de un gran montón que había, de modo aleatorio.

- _Entonces fuimos a la taberna y ahí pedimos cervezas de mantequilla_

_- Quién te la trajo?_

Hermione no podía con tal nivel de sospecha _– Oh por favor Ignatius!, la señora Rosmerta sería incapaz…_

_- No sabes de lo que es capaz la gente! – _la calló usando un tono de voz mucho mayor – _cuando te trajo la cerveza, puso frente a ti una jarra en particular? Como si una jarra estuviera destinada a ti?_

Hermione se quedó en silencio.

Ella nunca vio llegar las jarras.

Ignatius vio la expresión de su rostro y supo que habían llegado al punto – _Fue ella?, ella te dio una jarra en mano?_

_- No – _dijo en voz baja – _las cervezas tardaron… entonces llegó Ron, el ambiente se puso tenso… Harry y Ginny se fueron…_

Ignatius seguía en silencio. Su respiración se había acelerado al notar que estaba a punto de escuchar cómo Hermione había sido embaucada.

_- Ron y yo discutimos… él… él pretendía que volviéramos… creía que todo se arreglaría… yo solo le decía que no me importaba lo que publicaban las revistas y diarios… y él no entendía… seguía diciendo que íbamos a arreglarlo todo… yo quería decirle que NO, quería insultarle y decirle que no me importaba él para nada_

_- Y qué dijiste? – _le animó a continuar y puso una mano sobre la de ella.

- _Él me tomó de la mano – _vio la mano de Ignatius ahora sobre la suya -_ y yo me sentí ahogada… necesitaba aire… y fui al cuarto de baño… me crucé con la Señora Rosmerta que traía las tres bebidas._

Ignatius se llevó la mano libre a la frente y desvió la cara _–Oh Dios, Oh Dios NO!... Me estás diciendo que te fuiste?... que no le dijiste NADA?... _

Hermione desvió la mirada e Ignatius se levantó de la cama indignado.

_- Te fuiste… y dejaste a tu exnovio… obsesionado por ti… COOON las bebidas!... Cómo es posible? – _hacía gestos con las manos de quien no se cree la estupidez que está oyendo – _Qué tienes tú en la cabeza?_

_- Ignatius por favor – _dijo ella sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho – _Ron y yo fuimos amigos antes que …_

Ignatius cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza, en un gesto que la llamaba a que NO siguiera con esa frase – _Cree lo que quieras Hermione – _acabó por decir ya cansado.

Él, exasperado, soltó todo el aire que tenía dentro.

_- Y luego qué?_

_- Cuando volví solo había una jarra – _su voz fina y casi inaudible. No pudo evitar ni contener las lágrimas que acudieron a sus ojos y rodaron libres por sus mejillas.

Ignatius no cabía en sí de la rabia.

- _Lo quieres muerto? – _le preguntó seriamente.

- _Estás loco? No quiero que acabes en Azkaban_

- _No estoy diciendo que vaya a matarlo yo._

Hermione estaba demasiado cargada mentalmente para pensar en lo que Ignatius acababa de proponer y lo que eso significaba.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Hermione lloró en silencio y con la cabeza baja. Por fin habló Ignatius.

- _Usó una goma? – _preguntó en voz serena.

_- Qué? – _Hermione no entendió.

_- Que si usó una goma? Preservativo, condón? – _insistió. Era claro que la paciencia de él solo daba para decir una frase serena y luego volvía a explotar – _podrías quedar embarazada._

Hermione sintió un escalofrío subirle por la espalda hasta la nuca. Con sus ciclos se podía ajustar la hora de un reloj de lo regulares que eran y estaba en el día 14. Pero luego dijo: _- No usó. Pero tampoco alcanzó a eyacular… lo empujé y salió de mi sin terminar – _explicó Hermione y se permitió tranquilizarse. SI estaba en su día de ovulación… pero afortunadamente no había de qué preocuparse.

-_ No puedes estar segura... eso no es seguro!... NUNCA es seguro y menos en un mocoso sin control!_

Hermione volvió a asustarse esta vez más. Eso sería lo que faltaría. Estar embarazada de Ron.

_- Vale… hay que calmarnos – _dijo más para si mismo que para ella – _Hay que asegurarnos – _luego siguió - _Dime_, _crees que era su primera vez?_

_- Cómo voy a saberlo – _con una cara de "asco y de qué coño me preguntas" – _Y qué diablos importa! crees que lo hace menos ruin si era la primera vez?_

- _Hermione!, enfócate!, no te pregunto si lo sabes o no… te pregunto si lo CREES – _hizo una pausa viéndole a los ojos – _Crees que era su primera vez también?_

Luego de un momento dijo – _Es posible, si._

_- Entonces te cogió más de una vez – _concluyó él rápidamente.

Hermione sintió repulsión por el modo en que se estaba expresando de ella.

- _No me hables así!- _replicó

- _No es momento de estarse ofendiendo Hermione… PIENSA… podrías acabar embarazada y eso es mucho más grave de lo que crees._

A pesar de sus palabras y su poco tacto, Ignatius comprendió que debía explicarse.

Su hipótesis era poco científica… pero era bastante real… por lo menos al 90 – 99% de los hombres.

_- Has dicho que forcejeaste para empujarlo un rato mientras él seguía no?_

Ella solo asintió bajando la vista.

Ignatius continuó:

_- Hermione… no hay manera que ese adolescente imbécil, aguantara más de 10 segundos dentro de ti siendo SU PRIMERA VEZ y con DOS jarras de cerveza LLENÁNDOLE LA VEJIGA – _dijo con voz llena de sensacionalismo y abriendo los ojos a la vez que subía su tono de voz – _Esperaría incluso que se corriera nada más entrarte o al verte sin ropa!_

- _Te has visto en un espejo Hermione? – _dijo calmado. Ella, inocentemente, empezó a arreglar un poco su cabello - _No es eso! – _dijo deteniéndole las manos. Luego volvió a caminar por la habitación – _Incluso YO, al verte, he revivido el miedo a no aguantar más de 5 minutos!... No podemos arriesgarnos a que quedes en estado!_

Hermione pensó en todas las consecuencias que aquello podría traerle.

Ella mal podía hacerse cargo de si misma y de la casa de sus padres. Aun tenía que terminar Hogwarts, empezar alguna carrera, encontrar a sus padres.

- _Esto no puede estar pasando – _dijo sintiéndose en una pesadilla de la que quieres despertar a como de lugar.

Finalmente Ignatius se acercó a ella, volvió a arrodillarse para verle a la cara y dijo: - _Te quedarás aquí y no saldrás de esta habitación hasta que yo vuelva... Me haré cargo de esto._

Hermione asintió e Ignatius desapareció.


	45. Chapter 45

CAP 45:

Las horas que esperó Hermione fueron de auténtica tortura.

El tiempo pasa al mismo ritmo para todos. 60 segundos por minuto y 60 minutos por hora, pero cómo se vive el tiempo es otra cosa.

Shakespeare dijo: El tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que tienen miedo, muy largo para los que se lamentan y muy corto para los que festejan.

Cómo pasarías tú ese tiempo de espera? Qué pensarías?

Un embarazo por supuesto no estaba en ninguno de sus malditos planes.

Un embarazo de Ron no lo había planificado ni siquiera cuando eran novios.

"Oh Merlín, no por favor" – pensó a la vez que se tumbaba en la cama de lado.

Su mente, excesivamente detallista y controladora, no pudo evitar empezar a tomar en cuenta todas las consecuencias y ramificaciones de aquello.

Hermione, luego de la guerra… había cambiado.

Ya no era la chica que pensó que borraría la memoria a sus padres y los enviaría fuera, para encontrarlos en una semana viviendo del aire. Hermione había aprendido lo que era hacerse cargo de si misma y de una casa… de gastos… y de las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Había aprendido que el mundo era más grande que Hogwarts. Que el mundo no era blanco o negro.

Un embarazo no se limitaba a verse a si misma en el colegio con una enorme barriga, quizá teniendo que luchar para no ser expulsada… desconocía la política del colegio en ese sentido. Pero era lo de menos.

Un embarazo no significaba solo eso.

Tampoco se limitaba al dolor del parto o la cesárea.

No.

Repasó lo que sería el día a día: Hogwarts… no sabía si le permitirían continuar. El colegio no solo representaba su formación… era también el sitio donde vivía, comía, se bañaba… era su casa.

Los muggles no pueden expulsar a una estudiante por embarazo. Pero… y los magos?... Hogwarts, no solo era un colegio de magia y hechicería de costumbres más bien antiguas… era además UN INTERNADO.

Cómo explica un internado, que una de sus estudiantes… supuestamente INTERNA, está embarazada?

Era muy probable que tuviera que irse.

Quizá aun estaba a tiempo de aceptar la oferta del Ministerio de "Estudios finalizados".

Siguiente punto:

Controles médicos del embarazo, fuera en el mundo muggle o mágico… ello conllevaría gastos.

Tendría que conseguir otro empleo. O trabajar toda la semana en Knockturn.

Se visualizó a sí misma con una barriga de 8 meses, cortando y pesando, moliendo y pesando, raspando y pesando, triturando y pesando, arrancando y pesando, limpiando y entregando… saliendo del trabajo un poco antes para desplazarse sola hasta alguna consulta de algún médico o medimago para que le dijera si todo iba o no bien.

Tendría que hacer eso sola.

O podría pedir ayuda a la familia Weasley… después de todo… Ron estaría implicado.

Sintió náuseas al pensar en eso.

"Maldito Ron" – pensó mientras nuevas lágrimas brotaban en su rostro.

Por fin todos iban a ver lo que esperaron durante todos esos años… un hijo de Hermione y Ron.

Es probable que los Weasley, siendo una familia tan ortodoxa, propusieran que se casaran… ayudarían en todo. Hermione y Ron podrían vivir en la habitación de Ron en la madriguera y ella hacerse cargo de su hijo (a) allí y de todo lo de su esposito por siempre.

Cocinarle siempre cosas apetitosas, tener todo debidamente lavado y planchado a tiempo para que lo use cuando quiera.

La vida que todos los Weasley habían deseado…. Su mundo perfecto, era ahora una posibilidad muy probable… gracias a Ron.

La amargura llenó por completo a Hermione.

Ella no aceptaría tal cosa… sería terminar de acabar con su vida y no permitiría que eso sucediera.

Puede que no pudiera borrar lo que ya había pasado, pero no renunciaría a continuar con su vida y hacer con ella lo que quería y aspiraba.

Cuántas horas tendría que trabajar para poder hacerse cargo de si misma fuera de Hogwarts, de los gastos de la casa de sus padres y de los gastos del embarazo?

No tenía un seguro médico.

Sus padres tenían uno para toda la familia… pero al ella borrarse de sus vidas… borró también eso.

Brillante!

Los adolescentes siempre piensan que son de hierro y nunca creen que podrían enfermar o necesitar un hospital.

Es una característica de su personalidad… temerarios.

No había que entrar en pánico… para las consultas y el momento del parto en sí mismos… podía acudir al sistema público muggle… o a San Mungo… apuntarse al maldito programa para incentivar la natalidad… y sería un dinero extra.

Más lágrimas rodaban por su rostro.

Sería una madre soltera a sus 20 ó 23 años… según como se viera.

Hay miles en el mundo.

Millones.

Si ellas han podido… Hermione Granger también.

Se levantó de la cama tratando de ganar compostura. Caminó un poco por la habitación… en paseos no tan rápidos como los que daba Ignatius momentos antes… y que no estaban ayudando.

Se sentía encerrada en esa habitación. Era grande y espaciosa… pero no tenía ni una ventana.

"Quizá sea bueno caminar un poco por la casa" – pensó. Ignatius le había dicho que no saliera de ahí… pero no se oía nada de afuera.

La casa estaría vacía.

Quizá el resto de la casa no estaba tan bien amoblada como su habitación e Ignatius no quería que ella la viera.

O quizá estaba desordenada o sucia.

Un hombre solo podía ser un auténtico cerdo en casa… más aún si es un sitio donde no vive… sino que está de paso… como había dicho Ignatius que era el caso.

"Mejor espero aquí" – decidió. Y su mente continuó trabajando.

Qué haría después de dar a luz?

Tendría que ocuparse de un bebé... y eso no se limita a ponerle ropa mona, hacerle fotos lindas y jugar con él. Es una trabajo de 24 horas al día para el resto de la vida.

"Oh Merlín, yo no quería un bebé ahora… ni sé si quería un bebé" – pensaba mientras la ansiedad la consumía.

Hermione Granger no aceptaría vivir con Ron.

Quién aceptaría tal cosa luego de lo que ha sucedido?

No tendría la opción a las 2 am cuando el niño llorara de decir: "esta vez te toca cambiarlo a ti" – hablándole al padre de la criatura.

No había con quién compartir responsabilidades.

No podría decir: "Mamá, por favor, cuida tú hoy al niño, mientras voy al odontólogo".

Todas las embarazadas se ganan por lo menos una carie… y de las grandes y dolorosas.

No tendría la opción de: "Hermana, carga tú la pañalera y yo al niño", cuando le acompañaran al pediatra a ponerle alguna vacuna. O decir a las 7 am: "Papá, te importaría ir a comprar pañales?... se han acabado y yo aún no me he bañado".

Y por supuesto tendría que hacer eso… y trabajar… porque la comida había que comprarla… igual que la ropa… la de ella y la del niño… las medicinas o pociones… los gastos de casa…

No habían horas suficientes para trabajar en el laboratorio del salón de Madame Primpernelle para ganar ese dinero… ni programa de incentivo de la natalidad que cubriera eso.

Y cómo trabajaría si tenía que hacerse cargo del bebé?

Todos estarán pensando… FÁCIL… una niñera.

Las niñeras son… de los sueldos más altos de cubrir.

Cómo pagas una niñera o una guardería si ya tienes problemas para cubrir los gastos básicos?

Hermione estaba ya mareada.

Aquello era una vida sujeta con mondadientes.

La opción más sencilla era sin duda… los Weasley.

- _Primero me suicido – _se dijo Hermione a sí misma, al ver que la opción viable era volver con Ron – _No podría aceptarlo… y menos después de lo que me ha hecho – _y era cierto. Hermione Granger no era una hormiga.

Decidió salir de esa jaula que era la habitación… caminar un poco.

Al abrir la puerta, supo, por el ruido que entró… que la habitación tenía un hechizo silenciador. Música de discoteca barata y muchas voces. Mantuvo la puerta casi cerrada y solo miró a través de una mínima abertura.

Lo que vio ante si… la tomó por sorpresa.

Mesas, pesas, bolsas… muchas bolsas… de plástico y papel… unas llenas formando pequeños paquetes blancos y otras vacías. Habían muchas personas… muggles indiscutiblemente.

Varios hombres, algunos de pie, algunos sentados, otros medio-bailando o haciendo el imbécil… la mayoría de piel negra, aunque había blancos y asiáticos también, muchos fumando, todos vestidos de modo muy informal y con aspecto de maleantes. Pero había incluso más mujeres… vistiendo únicamente una tanga negra y llevando una mascarilla quirúrgica de color blanco cubriendo nariz y boca. La mayoría de ellas estaban sentadas llenado pequeñas bolsas con aquel polvo blanco.

Hermione Granger puede que no supiera mucho de la vida… pero cualquier idiota es capaz de reconocer un laboratorio de drogas.

El sonido de la aparición de Ignatius tras ella le hizo voltear y volver a cerrar la puerta.

Se dejaron de oír los ruidos procedentes de fuera.

El bajó sus gafas mirándola por arriba de los cristales.

- _Creí haberte dicho que no salieras de aquí – _dijo en tono sereno.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta y se quedó inmóvil. Nunca le pasó por la mente semejante cosa.

Sabía que Ignatius se movía entre el mundo muggle y el mágico… per pensaba que trabajaba de mecánico!

- _Tranquila chica – _dijo Ignatius riendo un poco – _no voy a matarte. Algún día tendrías que saberlo. _Dicho esto sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de farmacia – _Toma – _le extendió el paquete – _tendrás que leer las instrucciones, yo no tengo idea de cómo va – _dijo en tono burlón y con las cejas alzadas.

Hermione tomó la bolsa y dijo – _Creí que arreglabas y revendías electrodomésticos. _Al abrir la bolsa, encontró una caja de medicamentos – _Qué es esto? – _preguntó sin entender.

- _Anticoncepción de emergencia – _dijo Ignatius mirándola fijamente.

- _Creí que traerías una prueba de embarazo – _dijo Hermione entre la sorpresa y el miedo.

Ignatius soltó una carcajada – _Es que eres tonta del culo! – _siguió riendo y eso a Hermione le irritó. Ignatius siguió en tono agresivo – _Crees que una prueba de embarazo da positiva nada más te saquen la polla de adentro?... No niña! – _ella se sintió profundamente ofendida por sus palabras, pero no tuvo tiempo a replicar – _Y creeme… tampoco quieres esperar a tomar alguna decisión cuando tengas una prueba de embarazo positiva en la mano… los problemas hay que asumirlos Hermione! Y tomar decisiones rápidas y oportunas!... no esperar a que el mundo resuelva los problemas por ti, porque, SABES QUÉ?, eso nunca sucede!. Tienes que plantarte, tener una postura en la vida, decidir y hacer que se respeten tus decisiones!... de haber hecho eso… quizá no tendrías esa caja en la mano!_

Ignatius estaba siendo cruel. Muy cruel.

Pero algo de razón tenía.

Hermione recordó el tiempo que tardó en terminar con Ron. Recordó que terminó a través de una carta y sin dejarle BIEN claro lo que pensaba. Recordó como se deshizo de sus regalos e ignoró la conducta obsesiva de él y sin hablar con él. Recordó que no quería ir a Hogsmeade ese día y que Ginny la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Recordó que al ver a Ron quiso salir de ahí y no lo hizo. Recordó que cuando Ron entendía lo que quería en su conversación… ella "necesitó aire" para decirle a la cara que no quería tener nada más que ver con él en lo absoluto y de por vida… no pudo decírselo ahí, sin más… por eso se fue al cuarto de baño… y él había tomado todas sus faltas de determinación, pasadas y presentes para pensar que podía drogarla de algún modo… y hacerla caminar por sus propios pies al lecho con él.

Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos sin ser llamadas. Ignatius la veía sin decir nada, esperando a que calara la situación en ella… pero no podía esperar todo el día.

- _Hermione… quizá tú querrías estar pensando el resto del día… pero esa opción tampoco la tienes. YO tengo que irme de aquí y TÚ tienes que irte al colegio O A DONDE QUIERAS… hoy no es un buen día para estar aquí._

Hermione tenía en su mano aquella caja, sacó las indicaciones y empezó a leer aun sin saber lo que haría.

Ignatius interpretó su rostro y dijo:

- _Lo que tienes en la mano – _hizo una pausa – _es la OPCIÓN de seguir con tu vida y con tus planes… así sea para que nunca te salgan bien… pero TUS PLANES y no permitir que esto cambie tu vida para siempre. _

_- Soy más fuerte de lo que crees – _dijo Hermione con intensidad – _he pasado por cosas peores._

_- No estoy diciendo eso! – _gritó Ignatius – _esto no es una cuestión de coraje o de poder asumir o no las cosas… si no tomas eso – _señaló las pastillas –_ quizá puedas asumir el problema, encontrarás quien te ayude… SEGURO – _pensó un poco y dijo – _MALDITA SEA… YO TE AYUDARÍA, aunque dudo que aceptes mi ayuda – _rio para si mismo un poco – _si yo fuera tú, no aceptaría la ayuda de alguien como yo. Puede que tú lo logres sola, pero lo que nunca harás… será QUERER a ese niño!... ÉL lo va a notar y no tendrá una vida buena!… Tú te esforzarás y dejarás TÚ vida, para darle a él, una vida de mierda!_

Ignatius respiraba agitadamente y hablaba con teatralidad sintiendo cada cosa que decía:

_- Y Sabes qué va a pasarle? – _Hermione guardó silencio viéndole fijamente – _trabajará desde muy jóven para ayudar a su madre, se meterá en problemas… acabará en la cárcel – _guardó un silencio indescriptible que pareció eterno - _Terminará a los 30 años rodeado de drogas – _

Finalmente, Hermione conoció a Ignatius.

En ese momento, Hermione tomó una decisión y sintió, muy dentro de si… que era la correcta.

Tomó las pastillas.

Ignatius sintió que quitaba de sus hombros un peso muy grande. Había sido absolutamente sincero con ella, le había dicho todo y eso le daba una tranquilidad que solía ansiar desesperadamente con el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Hermione al dejar la copa sobre la mesa de noche, volteó a mirarle y se acercó a él, que la tomó entre sus brazos, en un abrazo protector y más bien fraternal… y tuvo el detalle de posar un beso sobre su frente. Ella se permitió cerrar los ojos respirando profundo entre esos brazos y pensó que quizá todo había acabado.

- _Tenemos que irnos de aquí – _dijo Ignatius, pero su frase se unió al sonido de un proyectil que atravesó la puerta de la habitación.

Por el pequeño orificio se coló el sonido de disparos al otro lado… sonido que se intensificó en menos de un segundo, pues la puerta fue brutalmente derribada por un cuerpo que, tras impactar y tumbar la blanca madera, cayó inerte, sangrando y sin vida en el umbral.

- _Qué es esto Ignatius! – _dijo Hermione en medio del pánico y sintiendo que su abrazo era cada vez más pesado.

Todo era confusión, disparos y gritos en aquel lugar. Disparos procedentes de todas las partes y cuerpos que caían sobre las mesas. Era imposible saber de dónde venían las balas… el polvo de la droga se había esparcido en el aire, nublando el ambiente entero. Solo podía oír las detonaciones y ver algunos de los destellos de las armas que eran accionadas

Gritos que ordenaban rendición, gritos de miedo, gritos de rabia, gritos de balas recibidas, gritos de muerte.

Hermione vio cómo uno de los hombres que había visto más temprano a través de la puerta, usó como escudo ante las balas el cuerpo de una de las chicas que procesaban la droga, recibiendo el impacto en vez de él. A su alrededor, la gente corría en desesperación

- _Hay que salir de aquí!- _gritó Hermione en medio de la ráfaga de disparos que oía.

Algo cálido humedeció los brazos de Hermione, entrecruzados tras la espalda de Ignatius. Se separó de su pecho para volver a decirle que debían salir de ahí y sus ojos se abrieron de pánico.

Un débil chorro de sangre salía de la boca de Ignatius y poco a poco su peso estaba cayendo en sus brazos. Aquella primera bala le había alcanzado.

- _Ignatius - _dijo ella sujetándole como podía y cayendo al suelo con el peso de su cuerpo.

- _Vete – _alcanzó a decir él.

- _A dónde vamos? – _dijo ella temblando de miedo… no pretendía dejarle ahí.

Hermione sacó su varita del bolsillo, pero antes de hacer un movimiento dos nuevas balas les alcanzaron.

Una impactó en una pierna de él y la otra rozó el brazo derecho de ella, causándole una herida superficial. Llevó su mano hasta ella por reflejo.

- _Vete Hermione. Se acabó. _ Y con la mirada perdida, Ignatius cayó al suelo instantáneamente, mientras la sangre corría lentamente por su cuerpo.

Hermione intentó desaparecerse, pero no pudo concentrarse por el dolor del balazo recibido.

Sólo pudo conjurar un protego a su alrededor y el de Ignatius… hasta que la policía muggle llegó a esa habitación.

Hermione fue detenida.

* * *

**Las escenas de acción, definitivamente, no son lo mío… pero esto tenía que pasar. Al principio estaba un poco asustada de subirlo sin realmente esforzarme en que quedara bien la "balacera", pero me recordé... que esto se supone que es lectura ligera para vosotros y trabajo relajado para mi. ****No seáis muy duras conmigo… aunque no seréis más duras, de lo que YA soy yo conmigo misma.**

**Hasta aquí llegó mi OC. Podéis festejar las que nunca le toleraron… pero la verdad, es que a mí me da pena. Ha cumplido su función: Hermione ya no puede aprender más de él… y OJO que no le he matado por quitármelo del medio!... tenía que morir… eso estaba planificado desde el inicio y tendrá su motivo.**

**Todo lo escribo con un fin noble.**


	46. Chapter 46

CAP 46:

Severus Snape durmió esa noche solo gracias al filtro de los muertos en vida.

Y es que saber que no puedes hacer nada, no es algo tranquilizante, ni fácil de aceptar.

Sus alumnos, esa mañana pagaron caro incluso el respirar más fuerte de la cuenta. Cualquier movimiento en falso, O NO, era motivo de castigo.

Su mal humor ese día, ensañándose con los estudiantes, determinó, entre múltiples resultados, el decomiso a una de chica de Hufflepuff de una Revista Bruja Semanal solo por tenerla en el salón de clases, aunque el verdadero motivo del decomiso fue la portada: una foto de Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger besándose. Con el movimiento de ellos en la fotografía, se veía claramente el entusiasmo que AMBOS ponían en aquel beso.

Snape se retiró a su escritorio y escondió la revista tras un libro de alquimia, como haría cualquier burdo estudiante para leer en clase de modo clandestino.

**BRUJAS: PERDIMOS UN GUARDIÁN**

** Por Rita Skeeter**

**Todos los fanáticos del quidditch, y en especial, las brujas seguidoras de los maravillosos jugadores de este deporte, quedamos pasmados ante el espectacular despliegue de amor que testificamos en el último partido de los Chudley Cannons contra los Falmouth Falcons.**

**Nos mantuvimos a la espera del desenlace de aquel evento, cruzando los dedos porque el corazón de aquel caballero capaz de tal demostración de amor, quedara intacto.**

**Esta corresponsal, les trae de primera mano, el desenlace de esta historia… al menos por ahora... mientras Granger no encuentre una nueva víctima.**

**Y es que, después de un largo periodo de súplicas, y por supuesto, incontables regalos costosos y favores de todo tipo, Hermione Granger ha decidido volver con el apuesto y valeroso Guardián, Ronald Weasley.**

**Fueron vistos por una multitud de personas en la conocida taberna de Las Tres Escobas en Hogsmeade, en actitud apasionada y poco propia de una estudiante, aun en formación, del ilustre Colegio de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts. Algunas de las escenas, presenciadas por los transeúntes del pueblo que estaban en la taberna, se muestran en la imagen de la portada. Luego de ser tomada esta fotografía, la pareja se retiró, como acostumbran, a sus aposentos en la primera planta de ese local.**

**Una baja más en el escaso repertorio de buenos partidos para el resto de brujas honradas y trabajadoras, que no tuvimos la suerte de ser compañeras de clase, amigas y amantes del Niño que Vivió, y que por lo tanto, no contamos con la fama y la garra de Hermione Granger.**

Severus quiso vomitar sobre aquella barbaridad. Tuvo que conformarse con introducirla en un caldero vacío y conjurar un _Lacarnum Inflamarae _que la prendió en llamas.

Mientras veía el papel arder pensó "Esto no es bueno". Recordar lo que vio en las memorias de Weasley, y - en cambio - leer lo que pensaría la gente de aquello, aumentó hasta el infinito su ira.

Este no era uno más de los artículos falsos de Rita Skeeter.

Era peor... Más ruin y con mayores consecuencias.

Era un artículo donde tomaba un "hecho" y lo narraba desde un punto de vista retorcido y manipulador.

Y lo peor... hubo gente que les vio.

Ante la comunidad mágica, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley eran una pareja.

Gracias a la jodida interpretación de Skeeter... ahora serían una pareja que se retiró a una habitación, para terminar de resolver sus problemas en la cama.

Los estudiantes se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver las llamas en la mesa del profesor Snape. No tuvieron cuidado en disimular, así que el profesor dio la clase por finalizada, reprobó a todos y los hizo salir del aula.

Quería estar solo, así que decidió quedarse ahí, en el salón de prácticas.

Intentó leer, pero no avanzó de un único párrafo. Sus ojos descifraban las palabras que formaban las letras, pero su mente ocupada, era incapaz de concatenarlas e interpretar las frases.

Se había saltado el desayuno y decidió tampoco ir a almorzar. No quería ver a Minerva y escucharle el reclamo por golpear a Weasley. No quiso oírla en la mañana… menos aun luego de leer aquello.

Quizá luego de un millón de intentos de avanzar en la lectura, llegó una lechuza hasta él con un mensaje urgente. Severus reconoció la letra de inmediato.

_**Ven ahora mismo. Habilitaré la red de mi despacho. **_

_**Christine**_

Una llamada urgente desde un hospital, es de las peores cosas que puedes recibir cuando alguien está perdido.

Severus se puso en pie y en 5 segundos desaparecía a través de la chimenea.

Christine le esperaba justo en frente.

- _Por qué has tardado tanto? – _gritó Christine.

Severus salió de la chimenea – _He venido de inmediato._

_- Está en urgencias – _dijo mientras salía del despacho y le urgía a que la siguiera.

- _Por qué no avisaste antes? Está herida?_

_- Si, pero nada grave, y yo me acabo de enterar Severus! – _dijo ofendida – _sabes que no trabajo en urgencias. Ha sido casualidad que la viera. La trajeron agentes de Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas._

Severus mantuvo su rostro impasible aunque se alarmó – _Desmemorizadores?_

_- Si. Usó magia para protegerse y unos muggles lo vieron... y por cierto -_ cambió su tono a uno de iverosimilitud - _Qué diablos hacía en medio de un tiroteo muggle? _– le preguntó.

Snape no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en esta ocasión. No tenía idea de por qué estaría en medio de algo así. Ignoró la pregunta y continuó – _ Cómo está?_

_- Bien, tiene una plexopatía del tronco superior en el brazo derecho por…_

_- Christine! – _la interrumpió Snape exasperado. No estaba para descifrar acertijos médicos.

- _Vale! - _suspiró - _Recibió un balazo en el brazo, cerca del hombro derecho, casi no sangra pero hay nervios comprimidos, no podía moverlo bien y también tiene una mano rota._

_- Quién la está atendiendo? . _A Severus no le gustó la cara que puso Christine.

- _El sanador de turno – _quiso dejar la frase ahí y no dar más explicaciones, pero la ceja levantada de Snape era más un amenaza que una advertencia – _un imbécil del programa de fertilidad… ahora TODOS se dedican a eso._

_- Por qué no te hiciste cargo tú? – _reclamó él.

- _No pierdas el norte Severus!... Ella NO debe verme – _hizo una pausa – _ya fue suficiente con que la atendiera para que no perdiera el dedo! – _Severus desvió la mirada en gesto de concesión al oír eso. Christine continuó – _además... no tiene nada grave… hasta ese imbécil puede hacerse cargo._

Por fin llegaron a la urgencia, al cubículo donde estaba Hermione.

Solo que Hermione no estaba.

- _Dónde está – _dijo Severus ante el cuarto sin paciente

- _Estaba aquí… cuando fui al despacho a esperarte la dejé aquí – _Christine no entendía. Estaba segura que ese era el cubículo donde la atendían - _Ven._

Severus la siguió hasta un cubículo contiguo. Un medimago joven se paseaba en la estancia, mientras una vuela pluma rellenaba un formulario de alta.

- _Joseph – _dijo de modo casual Christine – _dónde está la paciente?. _Severus se mantuvo en silencio.

- _Ah, Christine – _se sorprendió el sanador al escucharla. La vuela pluma se detuvo de inmediato – _se la han llevado. Cuando termine el informe sigo con el próximo paciente._

_- Se la han llevado dónde? Al colegio?_

_- No – _dijo sin prestarles mucha atención – _esa chica está en problemas_

_- A qué te refieres? Tenía solo heridas menores… no la habrás trasladado por algo tan simple, o si? – _dijo ella entrando en furia. Le molestaba la mediocridad de algunos de sus colegas… en especial los del programa de fertilidad.

- _No la he trasladado! – _dijo Joseph ofendido – _se fue con todas sus heridas resueltas. _

Christine vio la inquietud de Severus y cómo se estaba acercando sigilosamente al joven.

Christine lo detuvo a mitad de camino... ella se haría cargo de la situación... también estaba hasta los cojones.

_- Joseph basta! – _gritó –_ termina de decirme qué pasó cuando me fui de aquí y no me hagas sacártelo pregunta a pregunta!_

Él se sentó en su escritorio con ínfulas de "gran sanador" y empezó a decir:

- S_e reparó la herida del brazo, la inflamación bajó y se descomprimió el plexo braquial, consolidamos la fractura en la mano y se realizó el escaneo mágico de hormonas femeninas._

A Christine se le desorbitaron los ojos al oír semejante estupidez.

_- Niveles hormonales por heridas y fracturas? –_ dijo con ironía y asombro – _ya veo como vuestro departamento despilfarra galeones en estupideces mientras OTROS – _refiriéndose a su sección – _trabajamos con las uñas!_

_- Es el protocolo! – _gritó en su defensa el sanador

- _El protocolo de quién? De una pila de imbéciles descerebrados, con recursos extra del Ministerio, que no hallan dónde más tirar el dinero!_

Severus quería golpear a Christine. Si seguía discutiendo e interrumpiendo a aquel tarado les daría la noche sin saber dónde estaba Hermione – _Christine! – _dijo en tono irritado y ella entendió que debía callarse. Severus miró fijamente al sanador y dijo – _Dónde la han llevado?_

_- A Azkaban – _dijo tranquilamente aquel mago mirándose las uñas. No notó cómo Severus y Christine palidecieron – _No sé cómo lo habrá hecho, pero tenía __niveles de progestágenos _diez veces por encima de lo normal... Eso implica una intención abortiva.


	47. Chapter 47

CAP 47:

En medio de las gélidas aguas del mar del norte, se erige una torre prismática, de altas y negras paredes. Un lugar, en donde durante muchos años, cualquier emoción positiva era, únicamente, el alimento de seres oscuros y tenebrosos que parasitaban a quienes ahí se encontraban para mantener su existencia.

La Prisión de Azkaban.

Muchos de los encarcelados ahí antes 1996, luego de un tiempo encerrados perdían todo tipo de esperanza y buenos sentimientos, pues eran robados por los dementores… quedándose únicamente con los peores recuerdos de las situaciones más oscuras de sus vidas.

Sufrir el beso de los dementores, significaba perder el alma. Un cuerpo inservible que no era más que una cáscara para órganos que funcionan automáticamente, sin capacidad de respuesta, sin percibir estímulos, sin razón que controle ni un solo movimiento voluntario ni que formule un pensamiento.

De no recibir el beso, quedaban dos caminos: locura o muerte por las penosas condiciones en que eran encerrados.

Después de que Kingsley Shacklebolt se convirtiese en nuevo Ministro de Magia, Azkaban no volvió a usar dementores. Éstos habían probado ser seres no confiables, y la depresión y locura que causaban en sus víctimas era sencillamente inhumana. Actualmente, Azkaban era custodiada por aurores altamente capacitados.

No obstante, las condiciones en que albergaban a los prisioneros, seguían siendo las mismas.

Al anochecer del lunes, tras haber narrado meticulosamente, bajo los efectos de veritaserum, todos los sucesos del domingo y haber respondido las preguntas del tribunal respecto a ese día y a sus actividades fuera del colegio, Hermione Granger recibió un hechizo que cambió su ropa por un usado y pestilente pijama de rayas y fue confinada a una de las celdas del área de menor seguridad, en la primera planta de la Prisión de Azkaban, en espera de juicio.

Las gruesas paredes de piedra, impregnadas en la humedad del ambiente, mostraban en la superficie, todo tipo de moho con colores indistinguibles por la falta de luz. El salvaje océano, descargaba su furia contra las rocas de la orilla y alcanzaba a rociar la torre provocando sonidos que poco tenían que ver con lo que cuentan las poesías. El olor del salitre se fundía con el de la humedad de las paredes, el del barro del suelo, el del óxido de las rejas y del sudor, la sangre y excrementos por limpiar de los presos.

Azkaban no necesitaba dementores para ser un lugar donde fueras presa de tus miedos y de tus peores recuerdos.

En esa primera noche, confinada en un área de un metro cuadrado, sentada abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas, Hermione descubrió, que las lágrimas se agotan, que el frío duele, que sin luz los ojos son ciegos, que la oscuridad nutre el miedo, que el silencio tiene sonido, que el corazón grita mientras que las palabras pueden ser mudas, que la claustrofobia nace en un encierro y que el insomnio es lo más cercano a un dementor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DIA 1**

En el nivel 10 del Ministerio de Magia, las gradas de la sala del tribunal de Wizengamot – una de las más antiguas de esa edificación – estaban ocupadas por los 50 miembros del jurado, vestidos todos con largas túnicas de color ciruela llevando la letra "W" bordada en hilo plateado en un costado.

Hermione Granger sería la primera persona juzgada por incumplir el reciente decreto del Wizengamot, donde se dictó una pena de dos años en Azkaban por aborto. Se citarían a declarar a Ronald Weasley, Filius Flitwick, Minerva McGonagall, Séptima Vector y Severus Snape.

Minerva McGonagall, al finalizar la guerra y tras la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, se había convertido en Juez Supremo del Tribunal de Magos. En este caso, sería sustituida en sus funciones por Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia.

Hermione fue escoltada hasta ahí por aurores, y, como acusada, recibió un hechizo silenciador y fue atada mágicamente a una silla en el centro de la habitación, a la vista de todos y bajo el foco de una potente luz blanca enceguecedora para cualquiera, pero más aun para los ojos que han estado en completa oscuridad.

Vestía el uniforme de los reos, completamente mojado, el cabello hecho una auténtica maraña sucia y húmeda de color castaño. Su piel con un brillo opaco y amarillento producto de la falta de baño, lágrimas y aquel espeso ambiente donde pasó la noche, cargado de olores que la impregnaron a tal punto, que se emanaban desde ella hacia todos los puntos de aquella sala.

Lars Matthews, el fiscal, empezó a hablar:

- _Según el código legal mágico establecido y vigente conforme a este Ministerio_ – dijo en tono melodramático siguiendo el protocolo - _Presentes, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia y Jefe Supremo de este Tribunal, Los respetables magos del Wizengamot, Acusados y Testigos, y finalmente el Fiscal del Ministerio de Magia, mi persona, Lars Matthews, en el juicio contra Hermione Jane Granger, acusada de aborto._

Hasta ese momento Hermione no había enfocado su vista en algún testigo. La sangre se le heló en las venas al ver a Ronald Weasley en una silla contigua, aunque no estaba atado como ella. Junto a él, de pie, había otro hombre que no reconocía. Era Alan Dobler, el publicista del equipo, que había ido a hablar en favor de Weasley.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

… q_uedamos en vernos para arreglar nuestros inconvenientes. Ella dijo que no quería hablar de eso, que no le importaba nada y que pasaba del mundo… así que le di la poción… para facilitar las cosas – _terminó de narrar Ron.

Lágrimas de rabia corrían por el rostro de Hermione. Alguien tomó la palabra cuando Ron terminó de hablar y Hermione buscó el origen de aquella voz, con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de proteger sus ojos de aquella luz cegadora.

- _Sabía la Señorita Granger que estaba bebiendo esa poción? – _era McGonagall, que vestía una de las túnicas ciruela del Tribunal.

Alan Dobler posó su mano sobre el hombro de Ron y empezó a hablar: - _No veo la relevancia de la pregunta _

_- Le dio a beber una poción no aprobada por este Ministerio, SIN EL CONSENTIMIENTO DE ELLA y Ud no ve la relevancia de la pregunta? – _replicó Minerva.

_- Es bien sabido por todos que Ronald Weasley y la acusada tienen una relación de pareja. No estamos aquí para juzgar las prácticas sexuales de las parejas. Y respecto a la poción… tampoco recuerdo algún decreto donde se catalogue de ilegal… es más… algunos medimagos de San Mungo… del exitoso programa de fertilidad… la indican a parejas con problemas, llamémoslo así, para acoplarse el uno al otro. Si es usada por personal sanador, quizá deba firmarse la aprobación de la misma ya… y no estaríamos perdiendo el tiempo._

Hermione se sacudió intensamente en su silla. Era humillante estar oyendo esas palabras sin poder levantarse a golpear a aquel hombre.

Alguien en el público interrumpió tomando la palabra:

- _Ella dice que pasa del mundo y que no le importa nada y él cree que eso significa que quiere acostarse con él? – _dijo una inconfundible voz aterciopelada – _y que está bien hacerle beber una poción para forzarla a ir a la cama?_

- _Silencio Profesor Snape – _dijo el fiscal – _en calidad de testigo sólo podrá hablar cuando corresponda su turno._

Snape se llevó una mano a la frente lleno de exasperación. Las náuseas le consumían al oír aquella puesta en escena.

- _Un niño podría ir al apotecario y hacerse con todos los ingredientes para preparar esa poción – _dijo Dobler, no queriendo dejar aquello calar en los miembros del tribunal – _Hay testigos y fotos de cómo la Señorita Granger fue por voluntad propia a aquella habitación. Y más aun… la Señorita Granger fue vista en San Mungo por personal sanador… y no encontraron signos de trauma._

Dobler paseo por la sala diciendo estas palabras y finalmente se detuvo frente a Hermione: - _Acaso la golpearon o amenazaron para que cediera?, alguien la forzó a abrir las piernas?, en qué momento dijo que no?_

Hermione sintió que oír eso, era como si Ron volviera a hacerla beber la poción frente a toda esa gente. Atada en una silla y sin poder responder, ella quiso matar a aquel hombre incluso más de lo que quería matar a Ron.

Dobler continuó: - _El Señor Weasley quizá pueda ser acusado de ser ingenuo, de estar enamorado, de no interpretar bien las ambiguas palabras de una joven y de dejarse llevar por la pujante pasión demostrada por la Señorita Granger y presenciada por una taberna llena de clientes – _hizo una pausa – _pero no puede ser inmiscuido en medio de un aborto, ni acusado de violación. _

_Quiero recordar a los ilustres miembros de este tribunal, el compromiso que ha demostrado este joven mago con la vida. Su contribución con el programa de fertilización. Dígame Señor Weasley – _miró hacia Ron – _se hubiera Ud casado con la Señorita Granger al saber que estaba embarazada?_

Ron miró a Hermione.

Ella le devolvía la mirada llena de rabia e ira.

- _Por supuesto Hermione. Me hubiera casado inmediatamente. Es mi sueño._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El testimonio de Flitwick estuvo lleno de elogios a la brillante estudiante que era Hermione Granger y a la responsabilidad y dedicación que dedicaba a todo.

Cuando salió a la luz el tema de su trabajo en el callejón Knockturn, Filius dijo la verdad. Él nunca supo que Hermione se dirigía ahí. La dejó y buscó siempre en el Salón de Madame Primpernelle. Se juzgó a si mismo diciendo que tampoco la vio entrar o salir de ese edificio... como profesor debió mostrar más cuidado con ella. Verificar que la dejaba en un buen lugar. Pero no lo había hecho. El día de la visita a Hogsmeade, Flitwick estuvo al pendiente de todos los estudiantes y no vio nada de lo sucedido en Las Tres Escobas.

Séptima Vector también recalcó la excelencia de Hermione en Hogwarts, pero al decir que la vez que le acompañó al trabajo la vio entrar en el edificio del Callejón Diagon, un miembro del tribunal opinó que Hermione Granger estaba entrenada en el arte de mentir y engañar. En Hogsmeade, Séptima vigilaba las partes más al sur del pueblo. Nunca estuvo cerca de Las Tres Escobas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Minerva McGonagall, como directora de Hogwarts, fue interrogada.

Nunca estuvo en conocimiento de dónde trabajaba en realidad Hermione. Nunca supo la supuesta relación que mantenía con Ignatius fuera del colegio. Cuando la llevó un día al trabajo la vio entrar en aquel lugar y conversar con una de las personas.

Los miembros del tribunal murmuraban sin parar. Sus declaraciones no estaban ayudando.

Minerva decidió jugarlo todo:

- _Hermione Granger, nos engañó a todos en eso. Nos mintió para mantener un trabajo. Pero eso no justifica que fuera víctima de una violación – _dijo golpeando una de las mesas -_ Sus errores, solo serían merecedores de un castigo menor… nunca de pasar por algo así… _

_Podemos acusarla de mentir, PERO QUÉ ESTUDIANTE NO LO HACE?... Os aseguro que todo Hogwarts iría a Azkaban!... ya pueden ir aumentando las celdas!_

_Por lo que a mi respecta, Hermione Granger estaba trabajando… y no me importa dónde lo hacía o si mintió para mantenerlo, porque era un trabajo honesto y lo mantuvo a la vez que seguía siendo brillante en el colegio y solo así es que ha podido asumir los problemas en los que se metió por salvar a este mundo… A TODOS LOS QUE ESTAMOS AQUÍ… _

_No podemos olvidar lo que esta chica ha hecho por el mundo mágico y sentarla en una de estas sillas, por dónde han pasado mortífagos culpables de conjurar maldiciones imperdonables… ES QUE HABÉIS PERDIDO LA PERSPECTIVA? QUÉ CLASE DE PARODIA ES ESTA?... _

Hubo un momento de silencio en la sala y finalmente El Fiscal tomó la palabra:

- _Estamos aquí para decidir el castigo de una persona que truncó una vida… no en medio de una guerra, que sabemos que participó, ni por defensa propia… Estamos aquí para oír los hechos: Cómo acabó relacionada con un traficante de drogas en el mundo muggle? y cómo se valió de ese hombre para adquirir algo con lo cual detuvo un embarazo en medio de una situación de posible extinción de nuestra comunidad mágica_

_- Ella no buscó ese embarazo – _dijo McGonagall. Su voz había perdido toda la fuerza anterior.

Se hizo salir a todo el mundo y los miembros del jurado se quedaron a deliberar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione volvió a su celda. Solo había bebido agua en el tiempo que llevaba ahí y las fuerzas de su cuerpo, las había gastado inútilmente contra las sogas que la sujetaban a esa silla y tratando de gritar y protestar ante lo que oyó en aquella sala.

No tenía energías ni para pensar. Se quedó sentada en la misma posición del día anterior, con las rodillas levantadas y abrazando sus piernas, tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo en aquel frío lugar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, pero en algún momento de la noche, escuchó una voz a través de las rejas.

- _Herm! – _le llamaba en susurros – _eres tú?_

Ella levantó el rostro y no pudo ver nada. No solo por la oscuridad que había.

No había nada frente a ella.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban a la reja y el pánico aumentó.

- _Soy yo Herm… Harry – _dijo la voz que finalmente Hermione pudo reconocer como de él.

- _Harry – _dijo sollozando y acercándose a la reja.

Una mano apareció de la nada y pasó entre los barrotes. Hermione se aferró a ella con todas sus fuerzas y Harry la sujetó tan fuerte como era posible sin hacerle daño.

- _Lo siento tanto Herm – _fue lo único que pudo decir Harry. Como auror en entrenamiento se había enterado de todo lo sucedido en el juicio y decidió escabullirse con la capa de invisibilidad dentro de Azkaban para acompañarla.

Hermione no respondió, aunque sabía que las palabras de Harry eran sinceras.

- _Te he traído esto – _dijo extendiéndole una pieza de chocolate negro.

Hermione la comió tan rápido como pudo sin atragantarse.

- _Puedes lanzarme un hechizo de aire caliente por favor? – _pidió ella

Harry sintió un nudo en el pecho.

- _No puedo Herm – _dijo lleno de pena – _hay detectores de magia aquí… notarían que hay alguien con varita… yo no debería estar aquí… si me descubren ocuparé la celda de al lado._

Hermione intentó sonreír, aunque no lo logró.

- _No importa – _dijo ella resignada – _estaré bien. _Y se quedó ahí, sujetando la mano de su amigo en silencio. Supo cuando Harry se durmió, porque la fuerza de su agarre se había ido.

En algún momento de la noche, empezó a pensar en Ignatius que había muerto en medio de aquel enfrentamiento. En cómo fue detenida, luego sacada de la cárcel muggle por los del Departamento de Accidentes Mágicos, interrogada bajo el veritaserum y luego llevada a Azkaban.

Ignatius quería marcharse de aquel sitio. Dijo en más de una oportunidad que no era un buen día. Aun así, fue a buscar aquello que ahora era la causa de aquel juicio.

Aun así lo agradecía.

No se arrepentía de haber tomado aquella pastilla.

Lo volvería a hacer, porque sabía que era lo correcto.

Ignatius había sido su amigo. A su manera, del modo en que sabía serlo, pero a pesar de tener asuntos personales – que habían demostrado ser graves y haber acabado con su vida – resolvió su problema.

En ese momento supo, que de haber llegado a algo más con él, hubiera sido un error. No hubieran funcionado como pareja. Funcionaban como amigos… y como compañeros de trabajo.

"Cómo acabaste metido en tal cosa?" – se preguntaba Hermione. Parecía tener principios y ser alguien decente. Le inspiró confianza. Pero resultó estar en medio de algo demasiado grande.

La había cagado. El conocer aquellos aspectos de su vida le hicieron darse cuenta, que nunca sabría lo que ella hubiera hecho de haber estado en su lugar. Que nunca sabría en realidad por todo lo que pasó y lo que le llevó a tomar las decisiones que terminaron por matarle.

Por primera vez en la vida, Hermione Granger no emitió una sentencia a los errores de otro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DÍA 2:**

Severus Snape caminaba por el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, por el largo pasillo que daba acceso a la Sala del Tribunal del Wizengamot. En su rostro impacible, sus brillantes ojos oscuros denotaban una clara vivacidad, mientras que sus pasos seguros hablaban de su aplomo. Llevaba bajo el brazo una vasija de piedra con símbolos y runas grabadas, llena de una sustancia nebulosa que parecía ser entre líquida y gaseosa.

Entró en la sala y ya estaba dispuesto todo el mundo, tal como el día anterior.

Había menos testigos. De Hogwarts, solo permanecían en la sala Severus y McGonagall. Ronald Weasley no estaba, pero Alan Dobler se sentaba en primera fila. Aunque fuera increíble, Hermione estaba más pálida aun y sus ojeras eran más profundas.

Severus sintió algo parecido al miedo al ver su rostro. Casi no parpadeaba a pesar de la luz, no movía los ojos. Observó durante varios segundos el ritmo pausado de su respiración para constatar que no estaba petrificada.

Las declaraciones de Severus Snape ese día fueron una sorpresa para todos los miembros del tribunal, en especial para Minerva McGonagall y también para Hermione.

Severus - sentado elegantemente en aquella silla, con su codo apoyado en el reposabrazos y su mano cerca de su rostro en gesto de aburrimiento - había aceptado conocer la ubicación del laboratorio donde trabajaba Hermione y haber visto y estar al tanto de una relación de ella con Ignatius.

F: - _Y permitió Ud tal cosa?_

_SS: - Era un trabajo. No será un laboratorio de alto nivel intelectual, pero cuando la Señorita Granger obtuvo ese trabajo, puse el primer extraordinario a un estudiante en todo mi ejercicio docente_

_F: - Aprender junto a un traficante de drogas?_

_SS: - Nadie supo eso – _recordó Severus - _Ahora se dedican a esto?_

Murmullos entre los miembros del jurado llenaban la sala

_SS: Están juzgando a la Señorita Granger por ser crédula, tonta y tener un pésimo gusto por sus parejas – _dijo Severus impacible – _Si el Wizengamot se aburre… y no encontráis otra cosa qué hacer, más que juzgar a brujas y magos que aun no han terminado el colegio, podría traerles a todo Hogwarts a ser juzgado por lo mismo_

_F: - Se burla de este tribunal? –_dijo el fiscal - _ Nuestra función es esclarecer todos los hechos relacionados con el crimen._

_SS: - Dice que quieren esclarecer todo, pero lo que hacéis es enfocaros en lo que os parece y obviar lo que os conviene. No pueden comprender la situación si solo se enfocan en los supuestos errores de la Sta Granger, mientras hacen a un lado que ella ignoraba a qué se dedicaba su pareja y la poción que usó su ex novio, que realmente ha sido la causante de todo esto._

_F: - Nadie obligó a la acusada a tomar esas pastillas._

_SS: - No, pero de no haberlo hecho, tendría que sufrir las consecuencias de algo que ella no buscó._

_F: - Debió tomar las precauciones adecuadas entonces con su pareja_

_SS: - Están uds sordos, o he sido yo el único en prestar atención en este juicio? La señorita Granger había terminado con Weasley… SALIÓ EN LAS REVISTAS… eso es lo que les gusta a Uds, no?... pues todos sabían que ya no eran pareja. _

_He testificado aquí, que la Sta estaba en una relación con el mago del laboratorio desde hace un tiempo ya… y si acabó en una habitación con Weasley fue por efectos de una poción de concesión._

_F: - Si a las revistas nos remitimos, Profesor Snape – _dijo el fiscal ofendido – _la reputación de la acusada no va a favor de lo que Ud dice._

_SS: - Quizá esto ayude – _se levantó de su silla y trajo hasta el frente del fiscal el pensadero. Puso su varita en su cien y antes de extraer las memorias que vio en la mente de Weasley miró fijamente a Hermione.

A pesar de tener que entrecerrar los ojos para enfocar a Snape, Hermione comprendió la petición silenciosa del profesor.

Ella asintió y Snape mostró lo que había visto

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

En el medio de la sala, estaba un representante de la Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles. La sesión del día terminó con la presentación de una investigación por parte de él, sobre el suceso en Shettleston Road.

**La acusada, Hermione Granger, fue detenida por la policía muggle en medio de una redada a un laboratorio de drogas en Shettleston Road. Se encontraba junto al cadáver de Ignatius Reilly, conjurando un hechizo protego.**

**Ignatius Reilly era un informante de los agentes de policía desde hace 4 años. Tras salir de la prisión muggle, donde estuvo recluido 5 años, le ofrecieron una identidad oculta y que volviera a infiltrarse en la organización para ofrecer información y llegar a la punta de la pirámide. La operación de incursión en el laboratorio se adelantó por parte de la policía. Se suponía que el fallecido, Reilly, estaría fuera del edificio para ese momento.**

**La policía muggle no ha encontrado relación de la acusada con el laboratorio que fue destruido. Se desmemorió a los agentes que presenciaron el hechizo y que vieron a la acusada.**

_- Gracias oficial – _dijo el fiscal –_ quisiéramos saber también lo que ha averiguado sobre la postura muggle respecto a esa… anticoncepción de emergencia._

**Los muggles aun no han terminado de decidir si este método es abortivo o no, tienen opiniones diversas… Entre los diferentes países, y dentro de ellos también, se defienden ambas posturas; dependiendo de el momento en que se define el inicio del embarazo.**

_- Gracias oficial, puede retirarse – _hizo una pausa y continuó – _de todos modos, será decisión de este tribunal._


	48. Chapter 48

CAP 48:

Hermione fue devuelta a Azkaban le consumía la rabia por todo lo que escuchó en aquella sala, rabia que se manifestaba en lágrimas que corrían libres por sus ojos sedientos de sueño.

Se sorprendió al ver a sus profesores en pie de guerra junto a ella, defendiéndole a pesar de haberles mentido. No pensó que encontraría en ellos apoyo.

Y se había equivocado.

Los prejuzgó como seres inflexibles. Las mayores sorpresas fueron sin duda McGonagall y Snape.

La Directora había sacado su fiereza Gryffindor al hablar y Snape usó su venenosa y audaz lengua Slytherin en sus declaraciones.

Hermione se sintió culpable de haber tratado de engañar a todos aquellos que ahora eran quienes la defendían.

Esa noche Harry volvió.

Trajo con él una carta que le encargaron darle a ella. Al principio, Harry se asustó por haber sido descubierto, pero luego comprendió que si le daba una carta para ella… no tenía intenciones de delatarle.

Hermione tomó el pergamino en sus manos, tratando de no dañarlo con sus mojadas manos:

**La paciencia es un don, que quien tiene el privilegio de poseerlo, posee en sí un gran tesoro. Significa en algún sentido saber esperar, saber que todo tiene su tiempo. Guardar la esperanza y la seguridad que lo que se quiere vendrá, tarde o temprano, guardando el anhelo code obtener los resultados esperados con certeza.**

**Soledad, miedo y angustia. Son penas muy comunes en el mundo y atacan en el sitio donde nos encuentran vulnerables.**

**Maneja la soledad del mejor modo que puedas. Abrázate en tu experiencia y en la fuerza que tienes. **

**Severus Snape.**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DIA 3:**

Minerva McGonagall no fue incluida en la discusión por ser testigo de aquel juicio.

El jurado deliberó durante horas. Los miembros del tribunal hablaban desde su asiento, expresando opiniones del tema, aunque pocos tenían una postura clara.

Ideas y conceptos sueltos eran expuestos en voz alta… algunas veces tenían respuesta… otras, simplemente quedaban en el aire… siendo absorbidos por todos, para luego emitir un voto.

Al terminar el día sólo habían hablado de qué era un aborto y de cuándo empezaba un embarazo.

Incapaces de poder avanzar en el tema o llegar a un acuerdo.

Dieron por finalizada la sesión del día, para continuar a la mañana siguiente.

Hermione pasó una noche más en Azkaban.

Supuestamente el jurado deliberaría y daría su veredicto ese día. Ella esperaba ansiosa el momento en que la buscaran a su celda para escoltarla al Wizengamot y terminar con aquella pesadilla.

Pero nunca la buscaron.

Supo que pasaría otra noche en Azkaban, cuando escuchó a Harry ahí nuevamente.

Harry trajo consigo un pequeño pergamino.

**Recuerda que los problemas despiertan y descubren en el alma luces que la prosperidad no deja ver brillar.**

**Minerva McGonagall**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DÍA 4:**

- _Debemos asumirlo – _gritó – _escribimos ese decreto con una condena exagerada, pensando que nadie se atrevería a siquiera pensar el violarlo! – _hizo una pausa – _Alardeamos! Y no sirvió! Estamos a tiempo de echarnos atrás!... nunca pensamos que estaríamos unos meses luego juzgando a alguien para condenarla a una pena similar a homicidio premeditado! _

_- Es que es un homicidio premeditado! – _gritó – _Si damos marcha atrás ahora, se desataría el caos!... miles de personas se plantearían lo mismo y ese sería el fin._

Silencio en la sala.

_- Yo no lo veo tan claro – _dijo pensativa – _No veo un homicidio. No veo la rabia, ni el deseo de matar. _

_- Es un hecho que podríamos tener una bruja más en estado y una nueva vida que continuara el mundo mágico… y no la tenemos._

_- Cómo puedes verlo de ese modo? – _dijo alguien indignada – _No podemos forzar a alguien a un embarazo solo porque el mundo corra riesgo. De ser así habríamos firmado un decreto obligando a cada bruja a traer al mundo por lo menos a un hijo!_

_- No sería forzarla a un embarazo… sino a continuarlo una vez que ella lo empezó._

_- Ella no buscó eso! Fue violada_

_- Yo no veo una violación clara tampoco._

_- Pero acaso estás segura de que empezó un embarazo? No seas absurda!_

_- Debemos respetar la vida así sea en una sola célula!_

_- Otra vez vamos a empezar con esto? Ayer no llegamos a nada!_

_- Oh perfecto – _dijo alguien con ironía – _mandemos a esta chica dos años a Azkaban y también traigamos aquí a todos los sanadores y pacientes de San Mungo que cada día intentan la fertilización in vitro! Sepan que en cada intento mueren 10 óvulos fertilizados!... y se hacen por lo menos 5 intentos en cada bruja!... Si lo vemos así, estas personas son asesinos de masas!... Y luego decidimos a quien enviamos a Azkaban junto con Granger! A las mujeres o a los sanadores_

_- No te burles de mí_

_- No me burlo, pero es así. Lo ves desde un punto distinto dependiendo de cómo te convenga!_

_- Esas mujeres buscan desesperadamente lo que esta chica ha tirado por la borda!_

_- Porque nunca lo buscó!_

_- Yo pienso que si acabó estando con su exnovio es porque quería, así no fuera con tal nivel de pasión. Esa poción solo multiplica las ganas de tener sexo… no las hace nacer de la nada._

_- Puede que tuviera esas ganas… pero eran ganas de estar CON OTRA PERSONA… varios de nosotros lo hemos visto en ese pensadero!, No puedo creer que sigas pensando de igual modo después de verlo por ti mismo! Es que acaso no vamos a hacer nada respecto al chico? Esto se quedará así?_

_- El chico es sencillamente un imbécil… no podemos mandar a alguien a Azkaban solo por ser imbécil_

_- Me trae sin cuidado si es Imbécil o no, si estamos aquí discutiendo esto es porque le dio a beber una poción que alteraba el pensamiento sin decírselo a ella. Y eso es drogarla. Y no me importa si lo hace por imbécil o por aprovecharse… la consecuencia es la misma._

_- Cómo vamos a juzgarlo por usar algo que indican los medimagos que tanto apoyamos?_

_- No conocemos del todo los efectos de esa poción. Por eso no ha sido aprobada._

_- Quizá ellos tampoco deberían usarla. Miren lo que puede causar! _

_- La usó en contra de su voluntad! Cuando un sanador, la indica la paciente sabe lo que está tomando!_

_- No estamos aquí por lo que hizo el chico, sino por lo que hizo ella luego._

_- Quieres dejarlo ir así?, que la gente piense que nos da igual los que les hagan o les den a beber, o el derecho a decidir sobre sus vidas mientras eso represente una vida más en el mundo? – _rio sarcásticamente –_ Increíble!_

_- Yo solo digo que debemos centrarnos en lo que hizo ella_

_- Y qué hubieras hecho tú?, acaso lo has pensado? Y si fuera tu hija?_

_- No vengas con eso!_

_- Otra vez estamos disgregándonos! – _dijo Kingsley golpeando con el martillo – _debemos tomar una decisión. _

_- Y dónde queda aquello de conocer todos los hechos antes de decidir?, No hemos hablado ni una sola vez sobre quien era esa chica antes de todo esto!, estamos juzgando a una de las integrantes del Trío de Oro!, es que no cuenta nada lo que ha hecho por nuestro mundo, que ahora la mandaremos a Azkaban como a cualquier mortífago?_

_- No podemos cambiar la aplicación de las leyes dependiendo de quién las incumple!_

_- Acaso por ser héroe de guerra tiene derecho de seguir acabando con vidas fuera de la guerra?_

_- QUÉ VIDA?... NO ESTUVO EMBARAZADA!... _

_- No puedo creer que seas tan obtuso!_

_- CLARO QUE LO ESTUVO!_

_- Cuando un sanador hace un intento de fertilización in vitro… cuándo lo damos por exitoso?... cuando se implanta!... porque si no se implanta… hay que volver a intentarlo… PORQUE LA PACIENTE NO VERÁ UN BEBÉ EN 9 MESES A MENOS QUE LOGREN LA IMPLANTACIÓN!... NO HA QUEDADO EMBARAZADA!... Y NO PODEMOS DECIR QUE ALGUIEN QUE NO ESTÁ EMBARAZADA HA ABORTADO!_

_- Esto es distinto!_

_- Por qué es distinto?_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Harry Potter se coló en Azkaban cada noche para acompañar a Hermione a través de los barrotes.

Notó en el rostro de ella la derrota. Verle llegar significaba un día más de deliberaciones del tribunal… y por lo tanto… un día más de aquella espera infernal, que amenazaba con robarle la razón.

Hubiera querido darle más palabras de aliento, pero debía mantenerse en silencio. Si era descubierto podía acabar como vecino de celda o expulsado del programa de formación de aurores.

Harry sentía curiosidad por las cartas que Hermione recibía. Quería preguntarle a ella qué le decían, que noticias del juicio traían?... pero era importante guardar silencio.

La vez anterior había intentado abrir el pergamino para saciar su curiosidad, pero al hacerlo, el pergamino se convirtió en un vociferador… y sus oídos lo lamentaron.

Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma esperando recibir esas cartas, así contuvieran una única frase. La presencia de Harry ahí, sujetándole la mano y leer esas palabras le hacían sentir menos lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando Harry le extendió el pergamino lo tomó sin esperar, era difícil leer con tan poca luz.

**Malévolo destino que cuando me envuelve la oscuridad no me das velocidad sino que me exiges resistencia.**

**Acompáñame Paciencia, tú que comienzas con lágrimas, y, al final, sonríes de tanta dicha. **

**Todo poder humano se forma de paciencia y de tiempo y toda aflicción que llega acaba por irse. Así sucede con las glorias y las tragedias del mundo.**

**Esto pasará… y lo dejarás atrás, para reempezar.**

**Pero por ahora… recuerda que lo esperado no sucede, es lo inesperado lo que acontece. **

**Es necesario esperar, aunque algunas oportunidades hayan de verse frustradas, pues la esperanza misma constituye una dicha, representa la oportunidad; así como sus fracasos representan el movimiento; y por frecuentes que sean, son siempre preferibles antes que su extinción.**

**Severus Snape**


	49. Chapter 49

CAP 49:

**En el despacho de Severus Snape:**

- _No lo sé! Lo juro – _gritaba mientras otro vaso, con un trago de whiskey de fuego apenas tocado, se rompía contra el cuadro sin dañarlo – _Severus por favor! Basta! No puedes seguir así. Todo terminará pronto._

_SS: - Eres lo más inútil que he visto! Largo de aquí! No quiero verte!_

Era suficiente por esa noche. Decidió que era mejor ir a su otro cuadro, en la habitación de Christine.

**DÍA 5:**

A las 10:00 am del sábado, se celebraba en la sala del Tribunal del Wizengamot una reunión extraordinaria para cerrar el caso de Hermione Granger.

Las deliberaciones se habían convertido en una espiral infinita de argumentos no concatenados entre todos los miembros del tribunal, que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en muchos aspectos.

Finalmente, Kingsley Shacklebolt, en calidad de Juez Supremo del Tribunal, exigió llevar a cabo la votación. No se podría postergar más. Cada uno tendría que decidir por su cuenta… y esperar un resultado lo más unánime posible.

El fiscal declaró el caso y los miembros del tribunal fueron levantando sus manos.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las 5:00 pm, la sala estaba llena tal como el primer día. Fueron citados todos los testigos y se escoltó a la prisionera para oír el veredicto.

Hermione pudo ver desde su silla y luchando contra la luz en su rostro, a todos sus profesores, los miembros del tribunal, el fiscal, Kingsley como Juez Supremo, Ron y su defensor en primera fila.

_- Este tribunal ha encontrado a Ronald Weasley __**culpable y con atenuantes**__ de la administración de una poción en contra de la voluntad de la acusada: Hermione Jane Granger. _

_Se le condena a diez días en Azkaban e indemnización a la victima con 1584 Galeones. Este tribunal fija una fianza de 1132 galeones y reducción del período de prisión d días, por un mes de trabajos en la comunidad._

Murmullos se oyeron en toda la sala. El rostro de Ron quedó lívido y Alan Dobler – sonriendo - se apresuró a poner su mano en el hombro del chico. Le susurró al oído: - _Han aprobado la fianza… eso es lo único que importa._

Minerva McGonagall hizo un movimiento de indignación con la cabeza. Su mandíbula tensa indicaba lo ultrajante que le resultaba aquel veredicto.

Severus Snape no mostró ninguna expresión en su rostro. Cualquiera diría que ni se inmutó y que únicamente estaba en su silla esperando por el veredicto final.

Tenía los ojos fijos en Hermione. Había perdido mucho peso y el estado de su cabello y la suciedad en su rostro y ropas le indicaron que Azkaban no había cambiado mucho. Podía ver su respiración acelerada por la espera del veredicto que determinaría el curso de su vida en los siguientes dos años.

Verle incluso le recordaba a Bellatrix Lestrange, con la enorme diferencia que Hermione permanecía inmóvil en su silla y con la mirada fija en algún punto imprecisable, en lugar de aquella mirada maníaca y los movimientos de potro salvaje que solía tener la mortífaga.

El fiscal continuó:

- _Hermione Jane Granger es encontrada __**inocente **__de tráfico de drogas en el mundo muggle y se borrarán todos los archivos policiales que puedan involucrarla en las actividades del difunto mago, Ignatius Reilly y es declarada, por este tribunal, __**culpable **__ de agravios contra la comunidad mágica por utilización clandestina de un producto muggle e interrumpir la implantación de un blastocisto. Es condenada a resarcir el daño a la sociedad mágica perpetuado, en un período máximo de 1 año, contado a partir de su liberación. La decisión de éste Tribunal es inapelable y queda denegada la indemnización por estancia prolongada en la prisión de Azkaban._

"Qué diablos significa eso?" – pensó Hermione.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Al anochecer, los trámites burocráticos para la liberación de Azkaban se habían completado y Hermione fue llevada a una sala de duchas.

El dolor en sus piernas, espalda y glúteos por la incómoda posición en que permaneció casi inmóvil los últimos días de espera de sentencia en Azkaban, la obligaron a sujetarse de las paredes.

Mientras esperaba a que la ducha se activara, solo podía percibir las sensaciones en su cuerpo causadas por 5 días de insomnio desquiciante. Sentía los párpados pesados y la boca muy seca. No tenía frío; pero su cuerpo temblaba a todos los niveles: sus brazos y piernas se sacudían levemente; el tremor en su mandíbula hacía castañear sus dientes unos con otros, y sentía que algo dentro de su pecho temblaba… incluso sentía la respiración temblorosa.

Cuando sintió el agua helada sobre su piel su respiración fue casi una convulsión. Un grito ahogado de sorpresa hizo eco en aquella sala. Cuando por fin recobró el ritmo de inhalación, Hermione pudo notar el escozor en sus muñecas y tobillos. A pesar de intentar no luchar contra la soga mágica que la sujetaba a aquella silla, su piel constantemente húmeda en Azkaban, había resentido profundamente aquellas ataduras.

Pasó sus manos por su cabello y supo que nunca podría arreglar aquello. Tampoco le importó. Era prácticamente una masa sólida que apenas dejó penetrar el agua. Intentó lavar su rostro a pesar de no tener jabón, sintiendo grasa firmemente adherida a su piel, que solo logró retirar parcialmente usando las uñas.

Quería seguir, pero el flujo de agua se detuvo.

Sintió un hechizo secante sobre ella y luego su ropa volvió a cubrirla

Quien la hubiera visto, no creería que tan solo habían pasado casi 6 días.

Un auror la escoltó a la salida. Caminaron a través de un largo pasillo, a mitad del cual Hermione sintió que las fuerzas la abandonaban.

Pero primero la abandonó la visión.

Lo último de lo que fue consciente, fue de oír la voz de McGonagall que le decía:

- _Bebe esto Hermione – _y ella bebió.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Dobler negoció la fianza de Ron, los Chudley Cannons corrieron con los gastos. En tan solo media hora estaban fuera del Ministerio.

- _Bueno, supongo que tendremos que hacer un poco de publicidad antes de ir a la copa mundial de quidditch._

_- A qué diablos se refiere? – _dijo Ron con desconfianza y aun perplejo por ver cómo había resultado todo.

- _Nada, tranquilo chico – _dijo Dobler sacando un habano del bolsillo de su chaqueta y prendiéndole fuego – _quizá nuevas fotos para el albúm._

Una sonrisa torcida ocupó su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Moría la noche del sábado cuando Hermione Granger cruzó las puertas del Castillo de Hogwarts, siendo llevada inconsciente y cubierta con el chal de McGonagall, en brazos del profesor de pociones y acompañada de la directora. Hermione tenía puestas unas muy oscuras gafas de sol que le cubrían los ojos a pesar de ser de noche.

Subieron hasta la primera planta, donde Severus la colocó sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería y tomó asiento en una silla contigua.

- _Llamaré a Poppy – _dijo Minerva viendo a Hermione dormir bajo los efectos del Filtro de Muertos en Vida y cambiando el chal que cubría a Hermione, por una cobija de la enfermería.

- _No – _la detuvo Severus – _yo me haré cargo._

Minerva se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos pensando en qué hacer. Se marchó diciendo:

- _Hasta mañana Severus _

Snape observó cómo dormía Hermione durante varios minutos. Gracias a aquella poción encontraría el descanso que en aquella prisión era imposible de obtener. El tiempo que Snape pasó allí… cuando durmió era por estar desmayado a consecuencia del consumo de sus energías por los dementores.

Se acercó hasta la estantería de Madame Pomfrey. Conocía a la perfección lo que había ahí. Era él quien surtía de pociones y pomadas a Poppy.

Tomó lo que necesitaba y volvió junto a la camilla.

Tomó una de las manos de Hermione, era como sujetar el ala herida de un ave pequeña. Las sogas habían dejado erosiones amplias en la piel de su muñeca que parecían quemaduras profundas. Tras una semana en Azkaban, sus uñas habían crecido y sin ser cortadas, se alojaba cualquier cantidad de tierra, barro y grasa bajo ellas.

Snape limpió con delicadeza las heridas en sus muñecas y sus tobillos, aplicó sobre cada una de ellas poción regeneradora y las vendó cuidadosamente. Con un par de hechizos, había resuelto el problema de sus uñas y su cabello.

Se dio por satisfecho y se marchó a su despacho.

Mientras caminaba hacia las mazmorras pensaba en todo lo sucedido esa semana. Había sido una tortura esperar por el veredicto. Llegó a pensar que todo se había ido a la mierda y se había dejado vencer por la ansiedad.

Todos a su alrededor habían sufrido las consecuencias. Había descargado gran parte de su ira contra los estudiantes, contra sus colegas, en los ensayos que pudo corregir y contra ella.

Cuando entró a su despacho, estaba convencido que su conducta había sido inadecuada. Aun así no tenía idea de cómo disculparse. Las palabras no eran su fuerte.

A pesar de todo, en momentos como ese, no sabía hablarle abiertamente. Y a pesar de lo que le dijo…. Estaba ahí.

Fue hasta su sillón, estratégicamente posicionado en frente de aquel cuadro y donde había pasado tanto tiempo conversando. Finalmente, fijó sus ojos en ella y ella tuvo la ternura de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, pero se dispuso a empezar.

Ella se adelantó: - _Lo sé Severus._

El asintió con su cabeza, en forma de agradecimiento por no tener que explicarse.

SS: - _A dónde fuiste? – _dijo con un tono de voz bastante aplanado, en el que pocos podrían percibir el matiz de arrepentimiento que tenía.

- _Con Christine._

Severus sostuvo su cabeza con su mano, mientras apoyaba el brazo en el cómodo sillón _- Preguntó por mí?_

_- Siempre lo hace – _hizo una pausa en la que miró la habitación a través del lienzo y luego dijo -_ Irás a verla mañana?_

Severus hizo un movimiento de afirmación y luego de una pausa dijo – _Como siempre._

Permanecieron en silencio largos minutos, sin posar los ojos el uno sobre el otro. Finalmente ella suspiró y dijo:

- _En menos de un año… esta pesadilla habrá terminado._


	50. Chapter 50

CAP 50:

Hermione despertó a las 9 am… del martes en la mañana. Había dormido durante dos días consecutivos y sin interrupciones.

Al principio no sabía donde estaba. Tuvo que esforzarse en recordar que todo había terminado. La pesadilla de Azkaban había llegado a su fin y ahora estaba en Hogwarts.

Poppy Pomfrey notó que estaba despierta y enseguida se acercó hasta ella:

- _Hola cariño._

Hermione, con los ojos aun velados por aquel sueño profundo no respondió. Solo plasmó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, que solo llegó a ser una mueca y que no le llegó a iluminar los ojos.

- _Tendrás hambre, no es así? _

Era lo lógico… pero no. No tenía hambre. Aun así no contestó.

_- Haré que traigan algo ligero_ – dijo Poppy, leyendo su silencio.

Hermione se semisentó en la cama. Sus músculos aun estaban entumecidos de tanto dormir. Con el movimiento notó que sus muñecas no le molestaban, tampoco los tobillos. Se miró descubriendo su piel intacta y sin las marcas de la soga que la mantuvo inmovilizada durante el juicio.

"Madame Pomfrey es una gran enfermera" - pensó.

Cuando volvió Poppy, trajo consigo una pequeña bandeja con té, café y una tostada.

Hermione comió un poco en silencio. Poppy finalmente habló:

- _Me sorprende lo bien que estás._

_- Qué quiere decir – _contestó Hermione algo irritada. Ese sitio era el infierno.

- _Casi no estás herida. Solo un par de hematomas lumbares, créeme hija… solo he visto salir de ahí despojos de ser humano._

_- No creo que muchos estudiantes de Hogwarts hayan estado en Azkaban – _dijo ásperamente Hermione.

- _No – _respondió Poppy. Primero se sintió un poco ofendida, pero lo olvidó inmediatamente. Hermione había pasado por algo duro – _pero no solo se atienden a los estudiantes aquí – _dijo.

Hermione comprendió. Poppy había atendido a Hagrid cuando volvió de Azkaban tras el incidente con la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella no había visto a Hagrid, hasta que se presentó en el gran comedor.

Si su estancia ahí había sido tan dura… con dementores… no podía imaginarlo.

- _Te vio algún sanador cuando saliste de ahí? – _preguntó Poppy – _cuando te vi tenías vendajes en tus muñecas y tobillos._

Hermione recordó el escozor en sus manos durante aquella ducha polar que recibió. A pesar de no tener luz con qué verse… podía sentir que tenía heridas ahí, heridas que y ano estaban - _Creo que me desmayé al salir de ahí._

_- No fue eso querida… Minerva te dio a beber el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida… lo necesitabas – _suspiró y se sentó en la camilla de Hermione – _No importa el cómo, lo importante es que ya estás mejor._

- G_racias por enviar la poción – _sintiendo que era la mejor idea que nadie en el mundo pudo tener. Luego de 5 días sin dormir, era un milagro que mantuviera la cordura.

_- No fui yo Hermione, seguramente fue idea de Severus._

Hermione pensó que luego tendría que agradecerle… o mejor aun… besarle los pies.

No que él fuera a aceptar tal cercanía – una risa leve e irónica se adueñó de ella por unos segundos.

Poppy la dejó comer tranquila y luego volvió a decirle: _Minerva quiere verte cuando estés lista._

_- Iré ahora – _contestó ella

- _No hay prisa… si quieres dormir un poco más está bien_

_- No – _contestó segura – _quiero ir. _Pero se lo pensó mejor al ver su ropa. Primero una buena ducha estaba en orden – _O mejor, primero tomaré un baño y entonces iré._

- _Como quieras. Ten_ – dijo Poppy extendiéndole una pomada – _para los hematomas._

Hermione podía sentirlos. Después de pasar dos días sentada sin casi moverse, sus glúteos lo habían lamentado.

_- Gracias por todo Madame Pomfrey – _se levantó como pudo de la camilla.

_- Cuando quieras cariño – _dijo tiernamente la enfermera – _Oh espera, esto también es tuyo – _dijo entregándole las gafas con que la encontró dormida en la enfermería y Hermione las recibió.

A esa hora, los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban vacíos. Todos los estudiantes estaban en sus respectivas clases y Hermione pudo ir hasta su habitación, recoger un cargamento de cosas para tomar un merecido baño de novia que la devolviera a la vida y encerrarse en el baño de prefectos.

Al entrar, se acercó a uno de los magníficos y enormes espejos de la pared. Cuando vio su rostro se asustó.

Estaba tan delgada que sus pómulos casi habían desaparecido y en su rostro, líneas grises alternaban con líneas del color de su piel. Al principio, no se explicaba cómo podía tener ese aspecto hasta que recordó aquella ducha al salir del Ministerio, cuando había arañado su piel para eliminar la suciedad empegostada en su rostro.

Había pensado que el único modo de arreglar su cabello solidificado en una masa de tierra, sudor y pelo, sería raspándoselo a cero y que creciera de nuevo. Sin embargo, la imagen que le devolvía el espejo era el alboroto de costumbre luego de dormir. Miró sus uñas cortas y sin el rastro de tierra esperado.

Sin duda Madame Pomfrey había hecho un gran trabajo.

Se sintió tentada de lanzar una exclamación de placer cuando cepilló sus dientes. Fue tan gratificante que lo repitió cuatro veces.

Luego, optó por entrar en la ducha. La bañera en ese estado equivalía a sumergirse en su propia mugre.

Sintió el agua tibia y reconfortante durante varios minutos. Movía el cuello de forma circular y se giraba una y otra vez, maravillándose en la sensación de las chispas de agua chocando en su espalda, en su rostro y en su pecho para luego derramarse sobre el resto de su piel en una carrera de velocidad.

Entonces se dedicó a enjabonarse enérgicamente la piel. El agua y la espuma que salía de su cuerpo era gris sobre el blanco y brillante suelo de la ducha… y fue así hasta la segunda camada de jabón que utilizó… que luego siguió con una tercera y una cuarta. Incluso usó el jabón astringente de su rostro en todo el cuerpo. Aprovechó para lanzarse un hechizo de depilación que buena falta le estaba haciendo también.

Solo se dio por satisfecha cuando sintió que su piel casi rechinaba de limpia.

Salió de la ducha y se giró frente a un espejo para poder verse. Y en efecto tenía hematomas… con una espectacular gama de colores entre violeta, amarillo y verde en ambos glúteos y en la zona sacra de su cuerpo. Se aplicó la pomada de Poppy sobre ellas con la esperanza que hiciera efecto pronto… tarde o temprano tendría que asistir a clases… y ella prefería que fuera pronto.

Se consoló al pensar que más bien era una sorpresa que no le hubiera salido una escara.

Luego peleó con su cabello para desenredarlo… no tuvo que hacerlo más de lo normal.

"Tendré que preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey cómo lo ha conseguido" – pensó admirada - "Sin duda tuvo que usar magia oscura para arreglar el desastre con el que salí de Azkaban" – rio internamente.

Se sintió mucho mejor al haber terminado con eso. Por lo menos en el exterior… volvía a ser la misma. Siempre impecable, aunque a veces, un poco despeinada.

Sonrió mientras colocaba la crema sobre su cuerpo. Una sensación cálida y reconfortante le llenaba el pecho y era esperanza.

Había salido de aquel lugar, aunque llegó a pensar que jamás lo haría. Solo la compañía de Harry y aquellas cartas de sus profesores le impedían hundirse en la desolación.

Y ahora estaba fuera. Y podría seguir con su vida.

Recordó las palabras de Ignatius antes de morir. Seguiría con sus planes así fuera para nunca cumplir alguno… pero serían sus planes. Estaba libre y era lo único que importaba. No se dejaría hundir. No se iba a detener.

Si permitía que eso la hundiera… nada hubiera tenido sentido. Todo hubiera sido en vano. Estar en Azkaban, sufrir aquel juicio absurdo e injusto, la muerte de Ignatius… todo sería inútil.

Y no lo permitiría.

- _Haré que valga la pena – _se dijo a si misma sintiéndose en parte culpable por lo que había sucedido a Ignatius, pero con energías y con la ilusión que afortunadamente no robó dementor alguno en aquella prisión. La ilusión de continuar a pesar de lo que Ron había hecho.

_- Solo quiero – _suspiró –_ no volver a verlo en la vida… y si puede morirse… mejor _

Se dio por satisfecha en el baño, solo cuando su olfato estaba completamente impregnado con el olor de sus cremas, shampoo, crema de cabello, jabones, perfumes y todo lo que encontró a mano y pudo echarse encima.

Se puso el uniforme y salió del baño decidida a retomar su vida. Devolvió todo a su habitación y cogió las gafas que le había dado Madame Pomfrey.

Eran unas gafas de mujer. "Serán de McGonagall" – pensó. Aprovecharía la visita a su despacho para devolverlas.

Subió por la escalera en espiral que llevaba a la dirección y entró en el despacho al oír el Ad_elante de_ Minerva.

- _Pasa – _dijo Minerva con una sonrisa cándida en el rostro desde la silla tras el amplio escritorio – _siéntate._

Hermione tomó asiento y cruzó con Minerva una mirada profunda, que trataba de decir más de lo que cualquier palabra podía expresar. Una mirada que transmitía arrepentimiento, agradecimiento, el drama vivido, la esperanza actual y la determinación de seguir adelante.

- _Te ves muy bien – _dijo Minerva.

Para Hermione no pasó desapercibido que la llamara por su nombre y rio un poco por su comentario – _Es gracias Ustedes, por todo lo que hicieron… aunque no lo mereciera._

_- No digas eso – _ahora el rostro de McGonagall mostraba la seriedad de sus palabras y su convicción al decirlas – _no dejo de pensar que quizá… si hubiera notado lo sola que estabas sin tus padres… si hubiera hecho algo más… esto no hubiera pasado y…_

_- No profesora – _la interrumpió – _por favor NO – _dijo cerrando los ojos y con su mano levantada, como protegiéndose de seguir escuchando algo que sería sacrilegio -_ No reste culpa a quien realmente la tiene… así el Wizengamot diga lo que diga – _dijo Hermione mientras clavaba su mirada en sus manos, recordando la absolución encubierta que habían dictaminado en aquella sala de supuesta justicia.

Minerva guardó un momento de silencio y Hermione empezó a sentir ese cosquilleo característico en la nariz que acompaña a las lágrimas que empiezan a acumularse en el dique de los párpados.

- _De todos modos – _dijo la directora – _quiero que no vuelvas a estar sola. Quiero que acudas a mi más a menudo… solo para charlar… no soy la anticuada bruja que parezco._

Una lágrima de gratitud rodó por el rostro de Hermione.

-_ Gracias profesora –_ hizo una pausa y continuó _– realmente lamento haberla engañado… no lo merecía… ni Usted ni el resto de los profesores._

Minerva no contestó. Le había dolido el engaño y había quedado como una imbécil ante el Tribunal Mágico. Algún miembro tuvo el descaro de insinuar que a Dumbledore no le hubieran engañado de tal forma. Pero sin duda Hermione había pagado un precio demasiado alto por una mentira que desembocó en un espiral de caos.

- _Eso ya no importa –_dijo mirándose las manos juntas con dedos entrecruzados apoyadas en su escritorio –_ lo importante es que a partir de ahora recuperes tu vida y sigas adelante – _se inclinó un poco más en el escritorio y la miró a los ojos -_ Ven a visitarme, a charlar conmigo de cualquier cosa en un rato libre que tengas – _hizo una pausa - _Cuando estemos aquí puedes llamarme Minerva. _

Hermione quizá se sintió peor al oír a la directora hablar de esa forma. La había prejuzgado como alguien tan diferente… dura, gélida, inflexible. Nunca pensó en ella como alguien a quien acudir para hablar, ni siquiera en los momentos en que sintió auténtica desesperación por encontrar a alguien a quien preguntar algo.

_- Gracias Minerva, por esto y… por tus palabras mientras estuve dentro – _dijo Hermione sinceramente. McGonagall hizo un gesto simple de restar importancia a la corta nota que le envió.

- _Por lo pronto, quiero que sepas que hemos hecho algunos arreglos para ti - _Hermione se mantuvo en silencio intrigada – _Primero, quiero que sepas que se acabó la locura de trabajar los fines de semana._

_- Pero…_

_- Nada – _dijo con un poco de autoridad – _debimos hacer esto hace tiempo. Esta semana hemos conseguido una subvención para los huérfanos de la post-guerra.. y tú sin duda estás entre ellos._

_- Difícilmente alguien con 23 años puede ser considerada como una huérfana a recibir una subvención – _plantó Hermione, sintiéndose un poco incómoda.

_- Si, eso es cierto – _admitió Minerva – _pero como recibimos una suma de dinero que administramos y repartimos de acuerdo a nuestro criterio… mi criterio es que SI entras entre ellos. Así que se acabó el trabajo en el callejón Knockturn._

_- Puedo conseguir otro._

_- No Hermione – _dijo Minerva – _he dicho que se acabó. No tendrás mi autorización de nuevo para tal cosa. Tendrás que hacer lo pertinente para los pagos a las compañías muggles… Creo que con esto y con… - _miró el rostro de Hermione dudando en continuar. Vio su rostro durante unos instantes y decidió continuar – _y con la indemnización… será suficiente para que mantengas la casa de tus padres, tus gastos y que incluso ahorres… - _volvió a sentirse cohibida en sacar tan pronto el tema de su condena. A eso no se animó. Era muy pronto - …_ y que ahorres para luego._

Hermione escuchó sus palabras solo hasta donde mencionó la "indemnización". Todo lo demás ni lo captó.

Ron debía pagar una suma importante de dinero para la indemnización y para su fianza si quería salir de Azkaban.

- _Está en Azkaban? – _preguntó fríamente Hermione.

El silencio de McGonagall no era una buena señal.

- _Pagaron la fianza – _sentó Minerva.

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Y solo podía concluír que todo eso era asqueroso.

- _Supongo que eso me convierte en la puta más cara de todo Londres – _dijo con una poco sutil y amarga ironía.

- _Es lo más injusto y absurdo que he presenciado en esa sala – _reconoció Minerva.

Otro silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Minerva suspiró y continuó – _quizá quieras un cambio de habitación._

_- Por qué? – _dijo Hermione sin comprender.

- _Tengo entendido que estás en la misma habitación que la Sta Weasley – _dejó en el aire la frase para que ella entendiera.

- _Es solo una compañera de habitación más… podré manejarlo._

_- Bueno, si estás segura… – _hizo una pausa y continuó – _hemos explicado tu ausencia al resto de estudiantes diciendo que has estado con una tía, por un problema familiar… que por eso desapareciste de Hogsmeade._

_- Ja – _rio Hermione – _hasta que Ginny diga que soy hija única… igual que mis padres o hasta que el juicio salga en los periódicos._

_- Hasta ahora no ha sido publicado nada, y no creo que al equipo de quidditch de… – _no quiso decir su nombre -_ …que a los Chudley Cannons les convenga tal escándalo._

Hermione ladeó un poco la cabeza y pensó que quizá era cierto.

_- Por otro lado, La señorita Weasley se ha encargado de decir que estuviste con una tía entre el resto de alumnos de Gryffindor – _dijo la directora – y _ha aceptado guardar silencio sobre este asunto. Igualmente los profesores no están al tanto… solo lo saben aquellos que participaron en el juicio y Madame Pomfrey. Pensamos que quizá es mejor mantener entre nosotros._

_- Lo prefiero así, gracias, así no tendré que dar explicaciones de ningún tipo._

_- Así se habla – _la animó Minerva - _Por lo pronto, si quieres tomarte unos días antes de reincorporarte a las clases…_

_- No los necesito_ – dijo Hermione –_ cuanto antes me ocupe en algo mejor._

_- Bien… entonces supongo que eso es todo – _dijo levantándose de la silla tras su escritorio y Hermione la imitó.

Minerva se apresuró a cruzar la sala y abrazó a Hermione firme y maternalmente.

Hermione agradeció el gesto más de lo que pudo imaginar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez. No había notado lo mucho que necesitaba un abrazo hasta ese momento.

- _Gracias Minerva – _le dijo y sintió que quizá de haber acudido a ella antes… quizá… las cosas hubieran tomado otro rumbo.

Antes de salir de su despacho, Hermione le devolvió las gafas – _Creo que esto es suyo_

- _No son mías Hermione, fue Severus quien te las colocó. _

- _Bueno – _dijo extrañada y metiéndolas de nuevo en su bolsillo -_ se las devolveré luego._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hermione agradeció que ese día fuera Martes. Los martes no hacía uso exagerado del giratiempos. De hecho, no lo usaba. Perdió la clase de Herbología de primera hora, pero se incorporó en Encantamientos.

Aprovechó al final de la clase para acercarse al profesor Flitwick, conversar con él, disculparse por su conducta… por ir a su casa con su esposa a tomar el té cuando le había mentido e igualmente agradecerle lo que había hecho en el juicio.

El pequeño profesor se mostró comprensivo y paternal y dio el asunto por olvidado.

A la hora de la comida, Hermione prefirió saltarse el almuerzo... Aun no quería entrar en el Gran Comedor. Eso significaría encontrarse con Ginny y soportar la charla superficial de quien sea que se sentara a su lado, más por razones de espacio que por amistad.

Hacía tiempo que Hermione había aceptado que hacer amigos no era su fuerte.

Y la verdad… ahora tampoco le importaba.

Se fue a la Sala de los Menesteres a hacer deberes y se esforzó en comer algo.

Se pondría al día en todo lo más rápido posible. Ahora que no trabajaría no tendría excusa para hacer ensayos apurada y saliendo del paso. Mantendría el norte. Estaba determinada a llevar a cabo sus planes originales. Terminar Hogwarts, entrar a prepararse y trabajar en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas del Ministerio, como desmemorizadora y encontrar y devolver la memoria a sus padres.

Ese era su plan de vida, el que quería perseguir y cumplir, por ello había apostado todo. Y haría que valiera la pena.

Más tarde, en clase de Aritmancia hizo lo mismo que en Encantamientos.

Escuchó atentamente y tomó todos los apuntes que consideró pertinentes. No se animó a levantar la mano a contestar ninguna de las preguntas que no fueran dirigidas a ella directamente.

Al terminar la clase se acercó a la profesora Séptima Vector ofreciendo sus sinceras disculpas y agradecimiento por el apoyo en el juicio. Ella las aceptó gustosa y dijo que quedaría entre ellos lo que pasó.

Pasó la tarde en la biblioteca, casi sin levantar los ojos de los libros y pergaminos. No se enteró de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Para ella, la biblioteca pudo estar vacía y solo con ella en su interior o con todo Hogwarts en medio de un maldito partido de quidditch, que para ella hubiera sido lo mismo.

Al llegar la noche, Hermione había puesto al día todos los deberes que tenía pendientes de antes de su semana de "vacaciones gratis en Azkaban". Solo entonces se dio por satisfecha y decidió volver a su habitación. Ya tendría oportunidad de ponerse al día con todo lo que perdió mientras estuvo en prisión.

Los pasillos del colegio estaban casi vacíos. El ruido de Peeves en algún lugar del castillo derribando una armadura hizo eco, en el largo camino de escaleras cambiantes que tuvo que seguir hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor. Cuando entró, agradeció profundamente que la sala común estuviera vacía, pero al abrir la puerta de su habitación no le sorprendió ver a Ginny despierta.

Solo la miró unos segundos mientras cruzó el umbral de la puerta y entró a la habitación. Tiempo suficiente para ver que la pelirroja tenía una mirada llena de culpa.

- _Herm, tenemos que hablar._

Hermione, sin detenerse, le dio la espalda mientras guardaba en su estante sus libros y pergaminos.

Ginny se levantó de su cama y se acercó a la castaña - _Necesito decirte …- _Hermione la interrumpió.

_- Para Ginevra – _con un movimiento de varita lanzó un hechizo silenciador.

Ginny pensó que era mejor así. Parvatti y Lavender, parecían estar dormidas, pero conociéndolas… quizá solo pretendían estarlo.

- _Herm, de verdad quiero decirte_

_- No Ginevra – _la mirada de Hermione era oscura, llena de rabia y determinación; y su voz de tono bajo y amenazante – _estoy segura que quieres decir muchas cosas… que __**lo necesitas**__, que quieres sentirte __**mejor **__contigo misma y que incluso sería lo mejor para ti, __**pero sabes qué**__? – _hizo una pausa a la vez que levantaba una ceja de modo interrogativo – _que a mi no me sirve para nada!, no pienso escucharte y por mi puedes __**tragarte todas tus palabras y asfixiarte con ellas**_

_- No digas eso Hermione – _dijo Ginny herida y presionando para hablar

_- VETE A LA MIERDA GINNY! – _dijo con más fuerza aun, pero con voz grave – _te he dejado hablar demasiado… suficiente para el resto de tu puta vida… así que hazte un favor y __**déjame en paz!.**__.. haz como que no existo y yo haré lo mismo!_

_- Hermione, no puedes_

_- Langlock – _conjuró Hermione con su varita y la lengua de Ginny quedó pegada al paladar. Se acercó a ella lentamente y con furia en sus ojos. Esta vez Ginny sintió miedo al verla – _la próxima vez te aseguro que no seré tan condescendiente… y quiero que sepas, que si no le hago un favor a la humanidad y te corto la peligrosa lengua que tienes, es por consideración a Harry… seguro es el único que disfruta con el uso que haces de ella... Ahora lárgate a tu cama… y no te acerques a la mía… nunca… más._

Hermione nunca levantó la voz, no le tembló el pulso e incluso la rabia que sintió en ese momento le hizo sentir capaz de cumplir con su amenaza de cortarle la lengua.

Ginny se marchó de la habitación y Hermione sintió el alivio de haber hecho algo que debió hacer hace mucho tiempo.


	51. Chapter 51

CAP 51:

Una de las rutinas más arraigadas en el ser humano, es la de ir al baño al levantarse y cumplir con un ritual de inicio de día, que, si bien es diferente para cada uno, pocas variaciones se llevan a cabo en él.

Esa rutina que tenemos todos, es incluso necesaria. Empezar el día haciendo algo que ya sabemos hacer sin siquiera pensar, siempre en el mismo y sitio y con las mismas técnicas y cuyos resultados conocemos y dominamos; anima al cuerpo a deshacerse de los últimos rastros de sueño para empezar un nuevo día que sí puede traer situaciones "no conocidas".

Esa sutil y bendita rutina, llena de tanta repetitividad y sin cambios, es normalmente desapercibida para las personas hasta que sucede algo.

Una variación.

Encuentran algo que no solía estar.

La mayoría de las personas recuerdan el día que encontraron su primera cana. Y seis de cada diez personas la encuentran en un día normal… esos días que suelen ser igual a los anteriores y quizá igual a los que vendrán… en medio de la inspección matutina frente al espejo.

En un pelo castaño como el de Hermione, siempre hay por ahí algún que otro cabello más claro… que solo le falta un poco más para ser llamado "cana".

Pero **esa**... **ESA** que Hermione sostenía frente al espejo con dos dedos en pinza, como si de un insecto se tratara… alejándola del resto, separándola de los demás cabellos como si creyera que ESE PELO sufría una especie de "enfermedad contagiosa" que había que aislar del resto de cabellos sanos… **ese pelo**… **ESE**… era indefectible, indiscutible e irrefutablemente una cana.

Hermione Granger encontró aquella hebra plateada y rebelde, en medio de su ya indomable laberinto de cabellos castaños, erigiéndose como una estatua orgullosa en un jardín de flores comunes: más rígida que las demás, más rizada que todas y lo peor de las canas… lo que las hace ser despreciables… **más visible que ninguna.**

El impulso de arrancarla, lo tenemos todas y lo resisten pocas. (SI…en femenino! porque los hombres suelen pasar). Hermione no lo resistió.

Con ese pelo en la mano, grueso y tortuoso, Hermione sintió algo parecido al orgullo… contrario al sentimiento de envejecimiento que podría causar en la cercanía de los treinta… a los 23 años Hermione, con su primera cana en la mano pensó el universal: ¿Ya?, tan pronto? Y dedicó un buen momento a buscar más… y encontró un par adicional.

Aun no había escrito un libro, ni plantado un árbol al cual ver crecer, ni tenía algún premio por un logro científico… esas eran las cosas que Hermione soñaba hacer viéndose a sí misma con canas en el cabello.

Ni siquiera había terminado el colegio. Tampoco tenía hijos, ni se iba a casar, ni estaba comprometida y tampoco pretendía estarlo en el futuro inmediato ni lejano… es decir, tampoco no había hecho las cosas que **otras** chicas soñaban haber hecho cuando tuvieran canas en su cabello.

No obstante pensó en algunas de las cosas que SÍ había pasado. Y no podía más que sentirse orgullosa. Orgullosa por seguir de pie y llena de entereza a pesar de todo. Algo que no muchas personas podrían presumir de haber logrado.

Se tranquilizó. Aquel cabello que había perdido su melanina, no significaba que fuera a despertarse al día siguiente llena de arrugas y pecas y manchas.

Observó durante un buen rato la imagen que le devolvía el espejo.

Terminó por concluir que definitivamente de Hogwarts había que salir a los 17 ó 18 años.

El aspecto del uniforme de Hogwarts en ella, era un tanto chocante. Los zapatos Mary Jane ya no eran adecuados a su estatura; su corbata a medio anudar en colores rojo y oro, que antes hacía pareja perfecta con su rostro ovalado de adolescente, ahora chocaba contra sus ángulos mandibulares definidos y su mirada profunda. La falda de tablones que tan elegante queda en el enclenque cuerpo de una niña, tendía a levantarse por algunas partes sobre sus ahora redondeadas caderas y, definitivamente, no encuadraban adecuadamente el par de largas piernas torneadas que tenía.

Mientras desayunaba en el Gran Comedor, hizo un muy agradable descubrimiento.

Al dirigir una mirada lo suficientemente furibunda a Lavender y Parvatti podía evitar que se le acercaran. Sonrió satisfecha de sí misma cuando se vio rodeada de estudiantes de primero. Al menos así, oía conversaciones infantiles provenientes de infantes.

Se dispuso a iniciar el pesado día que tenía por delante: Estudios Muggles-giratiempos-Encantamientos, luego Herbología, Almuerzo y entonces teoría y prácticas de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras- giratiempos – teoría y prácticas de Pociones.

Aun le quedaba hablar con Snape. Agradecerle por el juicio y por sus cartas y la poción para el insomnio.

No sabía cómo iba a abordar el tema. Tampoco creía que el profesor de pociones se lo fuera a dejar fácil. Ni siquiera tras la guerra aceptó palabras de agradecimiento ni asistió a las innumerables ceremonias de héroes organizadas por el Ministerio. Recordó que ella misma quiso acercársele y decirle cuánto admiraba y agradecía su labor durante todos esos años, pero que luego de ver cómo despachó a Harry perdió el coraje… por muy Gryffindor que fuera.

Pero esta vez… por lo menos lo intentaría.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la hora del almuerzo, Hermione estaba sentada al inicio de la mesa de su casa, en el que pensaba convertir su "puesto fijo"… rodeada de inofensivos estudiantes de primer año, cuando Neville Longbottom se acercó a ella.

- _Hermione, que bueno que has vuelto!, no sabes lo que te he extrañado… sobre todo en pociones… estoy perdido sin ti a mi lado!_

Hermione sonrió. Neville era un buen chico. Un poco torpe… sí… pero bueno y transparente. Sus palabras amistosas realmente podías tomarlas de un modo literal.

- _Hola Neville, yo también estoy contenta de estar aquí – _dijo casualmente sin expresar el enorme alivio que para ella era volver a Hogwarts – _aunque estoy segura que puedes ir a todas tus clases, incluyendo pociones – _lo miró con los ojos entornados –_ y hacer las cosas solo. Deberías relajarte más… quizá así te saldrían mejor las cosas_

_- Quién puede relajarse con un murciélago en clase esperando un mínimo error para saltar a morderte la yugular? – _dijo Neville

Hermione notó la vehemencia con que habló Neville. Levantó la vista y vio al profesor de pociones sentado en la mesa principal. Estaba al lado del profesor Binns y de Trelawney, que mantenían una conversación como si Snape no estuviera en medio de ambos.

"Puede haber algo más aburrido que eso?" – pensó, permitiéndose sentir un poco de pena por él… aunque tampoco creía que Snape tuviera mucho interés en unirse a una conversación donde participara la "Adivina" de Hogwarts. Su vista fija en su plato y en su comida eran prueba de ello.

Hermione recordó las cartas que recibió de él y pensó que, sin duda, Snape podría entablar una buena conversación con cualquiera, que era capaz de tener palabras amables para otras personas… pero con tal cortejo a su lado: un fantasma parlanchín obsesionado con las guerras de duendes... y **Trelawney**…

Ni el jovial Albus Dumbledore podría mejorar el panorama.

- _Sabes Neville… no creo que sea tan malo – _dijo Hermione distraída.

- _Es porque no estuviste aquí la semana pasada. Créeme Hermione… Snape está hecho un auténtico ogro._

_- Neville… tú créeme a mí… me hubiera encantado poder estar aquí la semana pasada – _dijo desviando su mirada del chico y volviendo a ver a la mesa principal. Esta vez encontró los ojos del profesor de pociones justo sobre ella.

Le miraba fijamente, con interrogación, con duda. El cansancio visible en sus ojeras.

- _Luce cansado – _dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirarle

- _Pues le haría un favor a todo Hogwarts si bebiera un Filtro de Paz._

_- Neville – _le reprendió Hermione, ahora mirándole con ojos entrecerrados – _no deberías hablar sin saber – _en un tono más áspero de lo que había planeado.

- _Ser víctima de su mal humor me da derecho a hablar así Hermione. Desde primer año, no ha dejado de ir tras mí en clase. En ese entonces no lo veía más que como un trago malo en clases… pero ahora, lo que hace significa que no podré dedicarme luego a lo que quiero porque no conseguiré un Aceptable en Pociones._

_- Si te ha perseguido desde primer año, quizá sea porque le dabas motivos – _replicó un poco irritada.

- _Claro que le di un motivo… ser de Gryffindor! Igual que tú, Harry y Ron… siempre ha ido tras nosotros._

_- Y ya ves cómo terminó la guerra… Snape siempre estuvo de nuestro lado y velando por todos, mientras nosotros solo nos ocupábamos de sospechar de él._

_- No teníamos manera de saberlo – _dijo Neville defendiéndose

- _Sí – _respiró hondo – _no lo sabíamos. Pero eso no borra el que actuáramos mal hacia un profesor. Llamándole murciélago, solo logras parecerte a… - _Hermione se detuvo. No quería compararle con Ron. No después de lo que había hecho. – _solo logras parecerte a los chicos cuando aún estaban aquí. Si Snape es de ese modo… tendrá su razón! – _dijo Hermione tratando de dar por finalizado el juicio que Neville estaba montando contra Snape.

_- No sé por qué te empeñas en defenderle… y no le estoy insultando como hacía Ron – _Hermione cerró los ojos lenta y fuertemente al oír su nombre –_ solo estoy exponiendo lo obvio…. Que el único motivo que tiene para ensañarse conmigo es bajar puntos a Gryffindor y que Slytherin esté más cerca de Ganar la Copa de las Casas._

Hermione creyó que estaba alucinando.

"La Copa de las Casas? Es eso en lo único que puede pensar?, Es que no ve sus constantes errores en clase? Incluso tras haber pasado una guerra y matar a Naguini, Neville sigue dando tal valor a esas nimiedades?... ES QUE SOLO TIENE SERRÍN EN LA CABEZA?" – pensó Hermione ya bastante molesta con la conversación.

_- De verdad no crees cometer errores en clase Neville? – _no podía ser tan cínico de negar eso.

_- Hermione, practico todos los días en el club de pociones. Intento hacer las pociones ahí, ANTES de que las veamos en clase… me estoy esforzando al máximo… y aun así… me saca del salón incluso antes de empezar a hacer cualquier cosa, bajo cualquier excusa!_

_- Neville – _dijo Hermione en tono bajo y amenazante, haciendo una pausa mientras se sujetaba el puente nasal con dos dedos, ya bastante exasperada. No podía permitir esos comentarios absurdos de Neville, que estaba emitiendo juicios a cada segundo –_ hemos comprobado que ser descuidados puede causar accidentes graves – _dejó en el aire aquello, refiriéndose a su accidente en el club de pociones donde casi perdió un dedo.

Neville lo captó. Se sentía culpable por lo que sucedió a todos, en especial a Hermione. Pero la tendencia humana es a la autoprotección…

_- Eso es un golpe bajo Hermione… sabes que no fue mi intención causarte daño ni a ti ni a todos los demás que acabaron en la enfermería. _

_- Sabes lo que creo Neville – _le miró a los ojos con determinación y rabia transferida –_**que las intenciones son la excusa de moda en el mundo mágico**__… y que se hacen a un lado las consecuencias de las acciones, solo por decir __**"No era mi intención" –**_dijo soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones - _A la mierda con las intenciones!... estoy harta de las buenas intenciones de los demás…Solo acaban por joderle la vida a otros!_

_- Hermione – _dijo Neville herido y en tono un poco suplicante – _No pretendía… _

_- NEVILLE NO! – _gritó Hermione –_ no quiero escuchar ni un solo __**"No pretendía"**__… o __**"Nunca imaginé"**__ – _dijo pensando en que esas serían justamente las palabras que utilizarían Ron o Ginny – _porque sabes qué?... no cambia nada, no borra nada y no arregla nada!..._ _y si Snape… adelantándose a los hechos… evita accidentes y consecuencias… entonces soy y seré su admiradora! – _y agregó –_ gane quien gane la maldita mierda de Copa de las Casas!_

_- Pero te estás escuchando? – _dijo Neville anonadado por oír a Hermione diciendo esas palabras – _prefieres que siga beneficiando a Slytherin?_

_- Si la precaución de Snape es la causa de que gane Slytherin… me verás montada en esta mesa – _dijo dando un golpe seco sobre la madera –_ aplaudiendo a las serpientes cuando ganen!_

Aquel golpe llamó la atención de varios estudiantes en la mesa, que voltearon a ver qué sucedía. Neville tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. No podía entender cómo Hermione… la eterna defensora, leona orgullosa de Gryffindor decía tales cosas

– _Y no te parece injusto eso? – _dijo Neville, sin terminar de dar crédito a lo que oía.

Hermione pensó unos segundos

- _Injusto? – _dijo mientras pensó un poco al respecto – _yo ya no sé lo que es la justicia Neville. _

Dicho eso, se levantó de su silla, dejando a un Neville Longbottom más confundido aun.


	52. Chapter 52

CAP 52:

Luego de las dos horas de teoría, entraron en el laboratorio de pociones. Por primera vez en todos los años que Hermione había sido alumna de Snape, el profesor no había entrado y bajado las persianas del salón.

El lugar lucía inusualmente iluminado y menos sombrío.

En esa práctica debían preparar la Poción Crece Huesos.

En Hogwarts, todos sabían de la existencia de hechizos para curar fracturas. Madame Pomfrey los usaba constantemente, tras los partidos de quidditch, cuando algún jugador caía de su escoba o era golpeado por una Bludgger... o con los estudiantes de primer año, tras alguna clase de Vuelo con la profesora Rolanda Hooch.

No obstante, hacer crecer huesos era un proceso difícil y raras veces necesario. Todos recordaban el incidente donde Gilderoy Lockhart había desaparecido los huesos del antebrazo de Harry en segundo año… por eso sabían de la existencia de una poción tras extraña.

Para Hermione, era más claro aun el recuerdo de las 8 horas de dolor que sufrió Harry tras beber aquella poción.

Consultó el libro:

**Ingredientes: Basilio de gusarapo, rosa (pétalos), Varitaseum.**

**Preparación: Mezclar jugo de basilio de gusarapo con Varitaseum. Cuando tenga un color verde, hervir media hora en un caldero de hierro y zinc. Revolver 5 veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj o explotara la mezcla. **

Era todo lo que debían hacer, pues luego tendrían que dejar añejar la poción durante 5 días para continuar el proceso, congelarla durante un día y luego descongelarla junto a un roble.

- _Gracias Merlín – _escuchó decir a Neville – _por fin una poción fácil!_

"Si… Parece fácil" – pensó Hermione.

Tan fácil que no podía ser cierto.

"Si fuera tan fácil la haríamos en primer año… no en nivel de EXTASIS" – pensó. Fue en busca de los ingredientes al almacén en el frente del salón y pronto descubrió cuál era el problema.

Todos los estudiantes cogían botes distintos de gusarapos.

Los gusarapos son algo parecido a gusanos, pero referido o a los renacuajos o a estadios larvarios de algunos animales acuáticos, o directamente a larvas de insectos tricópteros o mosquitos… en realidad la palabra "gusarapo" era muy poco científica y sobre todo… nada específica.

Había demasiadas opciones a usar. Por eso cada persona cogía un bote diferente… y el libro no especificaba qué usar.

"Maravilloso" – pensó Hermione irónicamente – _Esto es una mierda – _dijo para si misma en voz muy baja, refiriéndose al libro.

Hermione decidió echar un vistazo a todas las larvas que había en el almacén… quizá al leer el nombre de alguna… recibía iluminación divina y resolvía su problema.

**Larva acantor (Acantocéfalos), Larva actinotroca (Foronídeos), Larva actínula (Hidrozoos), Larva anfiblástula (Poríferos), Larva auricularia (Holoturoideos), Larva bipinnaria (Asteroideos), Larva braquiolaria (Asteroideos), Larva celoblástula (Poríferos), Larva cercaria (Trematodos), Larva cidípida (Ctenóforos)…**

Acaso aquella sección de ingredientes era infinita? Por qué Snape no dejó los ingredientes ya seleccionados en la mesa de cada estudiante como solía hacer en lugar de hacerles ir a buscarlos en procesión causando tal nivel de tráfico en el almacén?

Esa situación era absurda y muy mal planeada logísticamente… tomando en cuenta el escaso espacio que había entre los estantes… cualquier estudiante podía tropezar y romper un frasco… y…

La respuesta a sus pensamientos llegó pronto.

Snape estaba en las mesas verificando lo que cada estudiante había cogido del almacén… y los estaba expulsando del aula a todos.

"Diablos" – pensó ella – esa era la cuestión de la práctica… saber elegir los ingredientes.

Y ella tampoco sabía cuál elegir.

El libro no aclaraba nada… podía ser cualquier gusarapo?

La respuesta lógica era que no.

Dijera el libro lo que dijera… una poción así requerirá ingredientes específicos.

Continuó leyendo los envases: **Larva cifonauta (Briozoos), Larva heterocera migratoria (Lepidóptero) Larva cipris (Cirrípedos), Larva coracidio (Cestodos), Larva cotilocidio (Trematodos), Larva dauer (Nematodos), Larva de Desor (Heteronemertinos), Larva de Göte (Turbelarios), Larva de Müller (Turbelarios), Larva dipléurula (Equinodermos), Larva diporpa (Monogéneos), Larva doliolaria (Crinoideos, Holoturoideos), Larva equinoderoide (Nematomorfos), Larva equinoplúteus (Equinoideos), Larva estomoblástula (Poríferos), Larva estrongiloide (Nematodos), Larva gloquidio (Bivalvos), Larva hexacanta u oncosfera (Cestodos), Larva infusoriforme (Rombozoos), Larva metacercaria (Trematodos), Larva microfilaria (Nematodos), Larva miracidio (Trematodos).**

Hermione estaba ya mareada mientras leía todos esos frascos… sin recibir aun la iluminación _celestial_ o _astrológica_ o _de dónde coño fuera _sobre **cuál usar**. Entonces escuchó a Neville hablando más fuerte de lo normal:

- _Pero si ni siquiera he empezado? – _reclamaba Neville a Snape.

- _Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor – _dijo Snape con su voz aterciopelada sin elevar el tono – _y márchese ya… a menos que busque un castigo_

"Mierda… no tengo ni puta idea de qué usar" – pensó mientras seguía leyendo.

**Larva mitraria (Poliquetos), Larva nauplio (Crustáceos), Larva ofioplúteus (Ofiuroideos), Larva oncomiracidio (Monogéneos), Larva pandora (larva) (Ciclióforos), Larva parenquímula (Poríferos), Larva pedivelígera (Bivalvos), Larva pericalimna (Escafópodos), Larva pilidio (pillidium) (Nemertinos), Larva plánula (Cnidarios), Larva plúteus (Equinoideos, Ofiuroideos), Larva pseudotrocófora (Poliplacóforos), Larva rabditoide (Nematodos), Larva redia o miracidio (Trematodos), Larva tornaria (Enteropneusta), Larva amocetes (Lampreas), Larva renacuajo (anfibios).**

Y era todo. No había más frascos.

Y Hermione aún no había elegido.

"Me van a expulsar del salón" – pensó. Pero notó que _no_ estaba estresada por eso. En cualquier otro momento hubiera tenido que concentrarse para no hiperventilar por el estrés de fallar en una clase y obtener una mala calificación.

Pero ahora no. Incluso estaba resignada a ser expulsada igual que todos los demás.

Los estudiantes que quedaban estaban prácticamente escondidos en el almacén sin elegir aun los ingredientes. Todos los que habían elegido… habían sido expulsados.

"Quizá Neville tenga razón… esto es muy injusto… el libro no especifica QUÉ elegir" – pensó… y entonces se hizo la luz.

Estaban en clase práctica… antes de eso habían pasado dos horas de teoría soporífera, donde Snape había descrito todos los tipos de larvas que ella acababa de leer.

Si... una eterna e incansable clase de anatomía de los 48 tipos de larvas, tanto vertebrados como invertebrados, con sus respectivos hábitats… escuchada con la voz baja y susurrante del profesor Snape.

Había sido el infierno.

Snape podía ser un genio en pociones… pero como ponente… no captaba la atención de los estudiantes. Hermione ni siquiera creía que realmente al profesor de pociones le interesara captar la atención de los estudiantes. Más bien parecía que hablaba al pizarrón y movía la varita para que se fuera dibujando lo que él tenía en mente.

Si la gente prestaba atención o se dormía… le daba igual… mientras no emitieran ruido alguno y no le interrumpieran… Snape pasaba de ellos olímpicamente.

A Hermione le había costado prestar atención en clase y tomar apuntes. Ella no era menos sensible que los demás a esa voz susurrante y grave del profesor. Pero si había conseguido estar despierta.

Pensó un momento. Debían usar Basilio de gusarapo.. y sacarle el jugo.

""Basilio" no es ninguna parte anatómica de una larva!" – pensó Hermione. Basilio es una planta… Albahaca… y una larva solo puede tener albahaca… si vive o se alimenta de albahaca!

- _Accio – _dijo Hermione y trajo hasta sí, sus apuntes.

Y ahí estaba: Autographa gamma… heterocera migratoria.

Cogió el bote y salió hacia su sitio. Snape se acercó hasta su mesa y tras pasearse con parsimonia y ver lo que tenía se marchó.

Hermione soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones por el alivio. El resto de estudiantes que estaban escondidos aun sin elegir ingrediente… copiaron lo que hizo Hermione y lograron volver a sus mesas sin ser expulsados.

Aquel envase contenía cientos de larvas de 30 mm de longitud con tres pares de patas cortas verdes con manchas blancas.

Hermione con una pinza logró extraer los restos de albahaca de sus patas, pero estaban secos.

"Mierda… con esto no podré obtener ningún jugo con el cual hacer la poción" – pensó – tendré que sacarles el jugo del tubo digestivo.

Hermione se concentró y logró recordar las palabras de Snape, diciendo los pasos a seguir en la manipulación de larvas, como si las estuviera escuchando de nuevo, con su voz sedosa, hablando sin parar y soltando raudales de información a velocidad vetiginosa. Sacó la lupa de entre sus cosas y empezó

(Haced un esfuerzo lectoras… voz de Snape hablando rápido y bajo)

_Larva en observación bajo lupa, es indispensable la correcta sujeción del ejemplar para poder hacer foco en un plano focal reducido, con limitaciones de luz incidente y la interferencia de reflejos no deseados, y en particular, con limitada profundidad de campo, como la que se presenta en la porción ventral del último segmento abdominal. _

_La larva se debe sujetar con las yemas de los dedos pulgar e índice de la mano izquierda justo sobre los laterales del tórax que es el segmento donde se encuentran las patas, de manera que el raster quede expuesto perpendicular a la visión. Luego, con la otra mano se acerca la lupa hasta casi hacer contacto con el ojo. Finalmente se acerca la larva en la posición indicada hasta lograr foco. _

_La buena iluminación del sector a observar es indispensable y en tal sentido se debe permitir la llegada directa del haz de luz (o si en días nublados, orientarlos hacia el sector de mayor luminosidad). _

Hermione lanzó un hechizo para concentrar la luz proveniente del ambiente decembrino de Escocia hacia su mesa de trabajo y se volvió a concentrar.

No notó como Snape expulsó al resto de estudiantes, que a pesar de copiar a Hermione en la elección de ingrediente… no lograron manipularlo adecuadamente.

En la distancia, Snape la observaba. Sigilosamente se colocó justo detrás de ella, viendo lo que hacía.

Por primera vez en su vida como profesor, Severus Snape se sintió orgulloso de un estudiante.

Hermione, ajena a la presencia de alguien tras ella, seguía concentrada:

_La eliminación de los reflejos que impiden una visión adecuada se logra rotando la larva en varias direcciones. Por ejemplo, para ver el número de máculas sensoriales en el último artejo antenal, se parte con la sujeción antes expuesta, luego se hace rotar la larva unos 90° sobre su eje longitudinal imaginario de manera que ahora la parte ventral de la cabeza de la larva apoya sobre la yema de nuestro dedo índice. La superficie de nuestra yema provee un color de contraste para detectar las máculas. _

Por fin Hermione encontró el punto donde debía cortar. Fue a buscar su daga de plata para hacerlo… y no estaba.

- _Maldita sea – _dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta y frustrada de no encontrar lo que buscaba. Miraba a su alrededor y en su cajón y no la encontraba – _dónde coño…_

Lo más terrible del trabajo en un laboratorio es cuando estás en un momento crucial… al cual te ha costado llegar… y justo en ese momento…. Descubres que te falta algo!

_- Solo por esta vez – _dijo una voz aterciopelada tras ella, que era indiscutiblemente la del Profesor Snape, mientras le extendía una magnífica daga de plata.

- _Gracias – _musitó ella y continuó con su labor.

Hermione nunca había visto un instrumento tan delicado y elegante a la vez que afilado.

Pudo sacar el jugo de Basilio que necesitaba solo procesando 3 larvas… alias gusarapos… a partir de ahí la poción fue pan comido.

- _Deje el caldero en aquella esquina Señorita Granger – _dijo Snape cuando notó que había terminado.

Quedaban 20 minutos para terminar la clase aun. Hermione respiró hondo. Éste era el momento de hablar con Snape.

Antes de poder decir algo Snape se le adelantó:

- _Señorita Granger, me permite unas palabras _

- _Si claro – _dijo ella, acercándose hasta su escritorio y agradeciendo internamente que Snape, inconscientemente, le estuviera facilitando las cosas.

Con un movimiento de su varita, Snape hizo aparecer un pequeño baúl.

_- Esto es suyo. Disponga su agenda para que este fin de semana haga con él lo que considere pertinente – _dijo con un tono de voz suave muy poco usual en él.

Hermione se acercó para abrirlo, y al ver lo que contenía sintió fluir la rabia por sus venas.

Era la indemnización pagada por Ron.

- _No sé si quiero tener eso_

Severus guardó silencio por un momento. Estaba sentado en su escritorio y bajó los ojos a sus manos entrecruzadas durante un momento, para luego devolverlos al rostro de ella y decir en tono comprensivo:

- _Regalar esto, no hará que el Sr Weasley vaya a Azkaban._

Hermione pensó que aceptarlo significaría estar de acuerdo con esa sentencia…pero de nuevo… Acaso el Wizengamot estaba esperando _su_ aprobación?, o cambiarían la sentencia si _ella_ regalaba el dinero?, de pronto se darían cuenta de la absurda decisión que habían tomado y como la humillaron al poner precio al robo de su virginidad?

No.

No cambiaría nada.

Probablemente Ron ni siquiera se enteraría de tal cosa… nadie iría a tirarle uno a uno los galeones a la cara con tal fuerza que pudiera alguna moneda hacerle heridas que sangraran así fuera un poco.

Si lo devolvía, incluso era probable que algún oficial corrupto del Ministerio se quedara con él.

Snape tenía razón.

Poco a poco Hermione empezó a asentir en señal de aceptación. Era humillante que pusieran un precio a ese delito. Pero no sería menos humillante si se deshacía del dinero.

_- Tiene razón._

Se hizo un momento de silencio incómodo mientras Hermione encogía el baúl y lo guardaba en su bolsillo.

Snape empezó a tomar un pergamino del escritorio, disponiéndose a trabajar.

Hermione extendió de vuelta la daga que Severus le había prestado y musitó un suave – _Gracias… - _y se quedó trancada sin saber cómo empezar

_- La próxima vez procure tener todo el instrumental a mano – _dijo Snape en un tono que sonó mucho menos áspero y menos venenoso de lo que se hubiera esperado de él, mientras tomaba su daga y la guardaba en su escritorio.

- _No solo por eso… - _y volvió a trancarse. No era miedo de hablar lo que tenía. Después de todo era una Gryffindor. El problema era que no tenía las palabras adecuadas… las palabras adecuadas para él… y para decir todo lo que quería. Lo miró fijamente y se sorprendió lo fácil que fue perderse en sus ojos cuando le devolvió la mirada. Un par de gemas negras y pulidas, con un brillo especial e hipnotizante que terminaron de robarle el curso de sus pensamientos – _sino por…_

_- De nada – _dijo Snape con un inusual tono de voz, que no era exactamente dulce…. Pero transmitía cierto calor, que acabó por alcanzar el pecho de ella de un modo inexplicable.

Snape había hablado en favor de Hermione, no solo aliviando en buena parte sus mentiras hacia el resto de los profesores… sino incluso mintiendo ligeramente para declarar que estaba en conocimiento de su trabajo y de su relación con Ignatius… cuando en realidad la había descubierto y pillado "con las manos en la masa"… o más bien con las manos de Ignatius en sus nalgas.

Además había intervenido haciendo ver ridículas algunas de las ideas de Dobler o del mismo Fiscal.

Hermione abría y cerraba la boca en intentos frustrados de decir lo que pensaba, abandonada de su conocida elocuencia.

No solo tenía que agradecer eso.

También aquellas cartas.

Ella, nunca imaginó que Severus Snape, el murciélago de las mazmorras, fuera capaz de dar palabras tan profundas como aquellas. Le habían ayudado a niveles que no era capaz de explicar.

Y la poción que la hizo dormir luego de 5 días de insomnio.

_- Es que… - _y no dijo más. Hermione no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que estaba intentando agradecerle. Seguía con los labios entreabiertos, ya temblorosos… a la espera de palabras o pensamiento lúcido para expresarse.

Ambos mantenían los ojos encadenados el uno en el otro, compartiendo un momento de silencio en el que se estaba diciendo mucho más de lo que ambos pensaban… mucho más de lo que ambos eran capaces de entender o de interpretar.

- _Lo sé – _acabó por decir Severus asintiendo… tratando de transmitir en un movimiento de su cabeza que sabía a lo que se refería… que entendía que sus acciones fueron valoradas mucho más de lo que podía expresar una frase.

Hermione por fin sintió disminuir la tensión en su cuerpo. Entendió que había transmitido lo que intentaba decir… y eso era lo que importaba.

Podía haber pasado ahí el resto de la noche y no hubiera encontrado las palabras justas.

- _Buenas noches Señorita Granger – _dijo Severus y ella se dio vuelta para partir… pero volvió a girar sobre si misma.

- _Esto… creo que es suyo – _dijo ella entregándole las gafas de sol.

Snape dio un asentimiento seco con la cabeza y las tomó, rozando levemente la mano de Hermione.

Sus largos y finos dedos, entre ásperos y suaves, causaron que su piel se pusiera de gallina... y la sensación se extendió hasta llegarle al cuello de un modo agradable.

Snape miró las gafas durante varios segundos. Hermione no entendía cómo Snape podía tener unas gafas de sol, menos aun unas gafas de modelo tan femenino como esas, pero en ese momento y con la confusión de aquella sensación non iba a preguntar nada.

- _El Filtro de los Muertos en Vida… no siempre funciona cuando se trata de Azkaban – _dijo Snape seriamente y viéndola a ella. Su mirada había cambiado. Era más fría y distante ahora – _pensé que podían ayudar con las luces al salir del Ministerio._

Hermione asintió secamente y repitió un tierno _Gracias. _

Snape había estado en Azkaban, luego de la primera caída de Voldemort. El mismo Dumbledore le defendió para lograr que saliera de ahí. Había pasado por lo que ella… pero peor… pues tuvo la compañía de los dementores.

Si Azkaban había sido para ella tan horrible… lo que debió vivir Snape debía ser indescriptible.


	53. Chapter 53

CAP 53:

El jueves por la mañana, Hermione estaba en medio de su clase teórica de astronomía, cuando la directora, Minerva McGonagall, interrumpió a la profesora Aurora Sinistra:

- _Profesora, me permite un momento con la Sta Granger?_

_- Por supuesto – _dijo haciendo una seña a Hermione para que acompañara a Minerva.

Era extraño que Minerva interrumpiera una clase. Más aun ese día. Minerva conocía el esquema de clases de ella, y sabía que Hermione debía usar el giratiempos para volver a estar a primera hora en clase de Encantamientos… salir del salón de clases podía complicar todo… podía encontrarse consigo misma o ser vista por alguien en dos sitios a la vez.

- _Buenos días directora _

_- Acompáñeme Sta Granger – _dijo Minerva mientras aun salían del salón, pero apenas cerró la puerta agregó – _Hermione… tienes visitas… y puede que no sean agradables. Tendrás que recibirle a solas, pero si tienes algún problema llámame inmediatamente._

Esas palabras asustaron a Hermione.

- _Quién? – _preguntó temiendo que se tratara de Ron.

"No puede ser tan cínico" – pensaba ella

- _El Ministro de Magia – _sentó Minerva – _Ha venido a discutir contigo algunos detalles de la sentencia._

Hermione no había dedicado ni un momento a pensar en eso. Había sido tan absurda y poco clara, que en realidad ella no terminó de entender cómo esperaban que resarciera el daño perpetuado a la comunidad mágica. En ese momento ni le importó. Lo único que le importó fue que sería dejada en libertad y saldría de Azkaban.

- _Hermione, me has oído? – _dijo Minerva preocupada por la mirada perdida de ella.

_- Si… si… no te preocupes Minerva – _le tuteó en correspondencia al a cercanía con que McGonagall le estaba hablando.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al entrar en el despacho de McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt estaba esperándola, vistiendo sus tradicionales ropas étnicas africanas.

- _Buenos días Ministro – _dijo seriamente al entrar Hermione.

_- Hermione, cómo estás?, – _respondió él en tono condescendiente.

Por toda respuesta, Hermione solo hizo un levantamiento de cejas y un silencio incómodo se apoderó del despacho. Finalmente Kingsley empezó:

- _Realmente lamento mucho toda esta situación Hermione, pero quiero que sepas que el Ministerio está dispuesto a prestarte la ayuda que necesites._

Hermione siguió en silencio. Aun no captaba qué quería decir Kingsley, pero el Ministerio ofreciendo ayuda… no tenía buena pinta.

- _Qué has pensado hacer? – _dijo el Ministro.

_- Creo que Ud ha venido aquí Ministro, a decirme cómo voy a resarcir el __**daño**__ que hice a la comunidad mágica… pues… una vez que lo sepa… tengo un año para hacerlo, no?... Incluso puedo esperar a terminar el colegio, acoplarlo a mi futuro empleo y una vez que termine con ello… continuaré con mi vida – _dijo ella aun temiendo escuchar algo que le sacara de sus casillas.

A Hermione no le gustó la cara que tenía el Ministro.

- _Hermione – _suspiró profundo y se restregó la cara en gesto de impaciencia – _no vengo a decir nada nuevo. Vengo solo a ofrecer mi ayuda y la del Ministerio. Oficialmente, solo debo conocer para cuando planeas hacer las cosas_

Hermione se tomó un momento para pensar. Kingsley no podía estar insinuando tal cosa. Simplemente, no podía.

- _Kingsley… puedes hacerme un favor? – _él asintió y Hermione le miró directamente para continuar – _Hablarme claramente… porque siento que todo el mundo ha entendido algo que yo no._

_- Hermione, tu sentencia fue bastante clara_

_- Kingsley por favor! – _dijo Hermione preparándose para escuchar algo que no le iba a agradar… No iba a darse por enterada hasta no oír las palabras exactas de lo que le estaban insinuando.

- _El único modo de resarcir a la comunidad mágica de haber interrumpido un embarazo, es empezar otro._

- _No puedes estar hablando en serio_

_- No lo he decidido yo, Hermione, ha sido un tribunal, en un juicio._

Hermione negaba con la cabeza con la boca semiabierta _– Esto es increíble_

_- Estabas ahí, lo escuchaste tú misma_

_- Es que es absurdo, no podéis forzarme a tener un hijo_

_- No!... nadie te fuerza a que tengas un hijo, se te está exigiendo que devuelvas una vida al mundo mágico… una vida que YA eliminaste_

_- Oh claro… no te preocupes Kingsley!... Dame un momento e iré donde Ronald Weasley a que me vuelva a dar una poción para que Ud tengan un número más en sus listas de natalidad!_

Hermione no dejaba de pensar que aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla… quizá era aun la misma pesadilla que no había terminado y seguía en aquella celda en Azkaban donde habría perdido la razón.

_- El sarcasmo no te va ayudar en esto_

_- Qué puede ayudarme Kingsley? Nada puede ayudarme!_

_- Ya sé que tu pareja ha muerto… pero aun puedes encontrar otra… y en todo caso tenemos un excelente banco de esperma que está creciendo… _

_- Oh por favor cállate! – _Hermione se cubrió el rostro con una mano como defendiéndose de las estupideces que oía

- _Tenemos una gran variedad de donantes, con secreto de identidad garantizado. _

_- OOOOh, más perfecto aun! Sabes… creo que ese es el sueño de cualquier bruja! Ser obligada a una inseminación artificial! Y tener un niño para nunca quererlo!_

_- Siempre puedes darlo en adopción – _el tono de Kingsley fue más de conspiración que de consejo.

- _Cómo se te ocurre decir esto Kingsley?... esa es la función del banco de esperma?, para eso lo han fundado? – _el rostro de Hermione estaba lleno horror

_- Hermione… Si no asumes una actitud resolutiva, el plazo va a caducar y …_

_- Y qué? – _dijo con vehemencia, más interesada en esa respuesta de lo que el Ministro podía suponer – _dime… qué pasa si no cumplo?_

Kingsley se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar - _Tu caso es el primero de este tipo, habría que hacer un nuevo juicio para decidir la sanción y mientras tanto…_ - Kingsley guardó silencio sin terminar la frase.

_- Y mientras tanto… Azkaban, no? – _completó ella con lo obvio

_- Si – _Hermione suspiró. No podía dar crédito a sus oídos. Kingsley continuó – _El tribunal no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados si no cumples con la condena Hermione… mejor ni te lo plantees. _

- _Kingsley… cómo puedes estar ahí sentado diciéndome esto tan tranquilamente? _

_- No pretendas culparme ahora a mí de esta situación, conocías bien el estado de los problemas del mundo mágico cuando tomaste esas pastillas. _

_- Kingsley, yo no estuve embarazada! – _gritó ella.

- _No empieces con eso… ni siquiera en las deliberaciones del tribunal llegamos a un acuerdo en eso… solo por eso, no tuviste que cumplir condena por aborto._

_- Y como no podían encerrarme dos años en Azkaban… se inventaron esta mierda sobre la marcha!_

_- Pues gracias a esta mierda, como tú la llamas, es que estás fuera de prisión._

_- Y para qué he salido, ah?... dímelo por favor, porque no lo entiendo… para qué he salido, si de todos modos no puedo continuar con mi vida, sino con la vida que Uds han decidido?_

_- No ha sido el tribunal del Wizengamot quien te ha puesto en esta situación Hermione… se te ha impuesto una condena que debes cumplir. No podemos permitirnos desobediencia en este aspecto. La continuidad del mundo mágico solo se puede lograr con POBLACIÓN de magos y brujas que vivan, en él, y por él… y ÉSTE es un problema en el cual __**todos**__ debemos colaborar._

_- Ah… sabes, me encanta el giro que han dado tus palabras – _dijo inclinándose hacia delante en su silla - _porque ahora resulta que no debo resarcir un daño que hice a la comunidad mágica… sino dar mi apoyo a la solución del problema de natalidad… Dime, Kingsley, en realidad qué es esto? Una forma de obligar a las personas a traer hijos al mundo como castigo?, Qué tipos de delito son exonerados si la persona acepta traer un niño al mundo?_

_- Hermione, por favor… esta actitud no ayuda en nada. Todos tenemos que hacer sacrificios_

_- Yo he hecho suficientes sacrificios ya! – _dijo Hermione pensando en sus padres

- _Pues esto aun no ha terminado… no terminó con la guerra!... ahora hay que sacar adelante el mundo que sufrió las muertes de miles de magos y brujas a causa de Voldemort. Yo también peleé esa guerra Hermione… y no me escondo tras mi heroísmo para continuar trabajando por esta sociedad - _Hermione quedó boquiabierta con la insinuación de Kingsley. El Ministro continuó – _incluso siendo Ministro me someto a lo que este mundo necesita y ayudo en todo lo que puedo_

Al oír eso, Hermione recordó que Ignatius había visto a Kingsley en el callejón Knockturn… como cliente del prostíbulo… quizá alguna chica de aquel burdel había ganado su pasaporte al edificio de cría y la entrada en el programa de fomento de natalidad gracias a él.

- _Ya me imagino el tipo de sacrificios que haces… hay quien te conoce en el callejón Knockturn… como cliente, lo sabías? – _su voz llena de amenaza

Kingsley se enderezó en su silla, ganando incluso un par de centímetros de altura y su aspecto se hizo mucho más imponente.

Hermione soltó todo el aire que tenía y decidió que esa conversación no iba a ninguna parte.

- _Sabes qué?... estoy cansada de esta discusión… y como tengo un plazo para responder ante el maldito mundo mágico – _se levantó de la silla y le miró desde arriba -_ te agradezco la visita… pero te has adelantado 360 días – _llegó hasta la puerta del despacho y desde ahí concluyó – _Hasta entonces Kingsley._


	54. Chapter 54

CAP 54:

_- Yo sabía que esto era lo que querían – _dijo Minerva McGonagall cuando Hermione terminó de contarle lo ocurrido en la visita del Ministro.

- _A mí en cambio no se me ocurrió tal cosa… al menos no inmediatamente_

_- No creo que estuvieras en situación de tener muchas ideas en ese momento._

Compartieron un momento de silencio, cada una sumida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del despacho.

_- Supongo que con la muerte de aquel hombre… las opciones se reducen aun más._

_- Yo no quiero tener ningún hijo Minerva – _dijo Hermione un poco molesta por la insinuación de sumisión de la directora – _y aunque Ignatius estuviera vivo… tampoco sería una opción._

_- Aunque no lo tuvieran planificado, ese hombre hubiera entendido la situación – _Minerva estaba convencida que cualquier persona entendería que ir a Azkaban no era una opción

- _No me refiero a eso – _aclaró Hermione – _Ignatius no podía… se esterilizó tras la publicación del decreto_

Minerva alzó las cejas de sorpresa al oír eso _– Un poco extremo, no?_

Hermione rio un poco con el recuerdo de él – _Si… era bastante extremo – _y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

- _Lo amabas?- _Minerva sorprendió a Hermione con esa pregunta.

- _No exactamente – _dijo Hermione protegiéndose en la ambigüedad. Aquella situación de confianza con McGonagall era aun prematura, para que ella se sintiera cómoda comentándole cosas sobre Ignatius y lo que representaba para ella – _viéndolo en retrospectiva, fuimos más amigos que pareja._

_- Alguien más además de Severus le conoció? Alguna amiga?_

_- No, nadie… bueno, conoció a alguien… pero casi no cuenta y además… fue un poco extraño – _dijo mientras recordó el episodio el encuentro con su amiga de infancia en el colegio muggle, Sandra -_ Y la verdad el profesor tampoco le conoció en el sentido estricto de la palabra… yo diría mas bien… que solo le vio_

_- Es importante estar orgullosos de nuestra pareja – _dijo Minerva

Hermione sintió la urgencia de replicar a ese comentario. Miles de cosas saltaron a su mente, ella respetaba mucho las opiniones de Ignatius, lo veía como alguien con una visión amplia de las cosas, con gran sentido social y que veía en cada situación mucho más de lo que ella veía… además era alguien muy trabajador… recordaba lo bueno que era en el laboratorio… si no había presentado a Ignatius a nadie… no era porque se avergonzara de él, sino porque la situación no se había presentado.

Pero otra parte de sí le recordó otras cosas, que hicieron que permaneciera en silencio.

Se recordó a sí misma Hermione cerrando los ojos y queriendo que se la tragara la tierra abochornada por haber pasado de lucir a un novio increíblemente guapo frente a Sandra… a estar junto a un mecánico, en el momento que Ignatius dijo a qué se dedicaba.

Se sintió mal por juzgarle en ese momento… incluso se prometió no volver a hacerlo… pero luego, cuando habló con Ginny sobre sus dudas sobre estar con él o no… no quiso decirle a qué se dedicaba.

Viéndolo en retrospectiva… y ahora sabiendo mucho más de las verdaderas actividades de Ignatius…

"Puede que me avergonzara de él… de modo inconsciente?" – se preguntó a sí misma, sin encontrar una respuesta clara. Ignatius había tenido una vida dura… difícil de comprender para muchos, había cometido errores que pagó con cárcel… pero luego había salido y era informante de la policía… Eso lo convertía en alguien bueno?... quizá No… pero tampoco limpiaba en algo sus errores?

Si estuviera orgullosa de él… lo hubiera presentado a Snape cuando les pilló?... probablemente No… pero y a Ginny? le hubiera hablado de él claramente en ese momento?... si… lo hubiera hecho, pero no lo hizo.

Hermione no pudo replicarle a Minerva.

Ni siquiera podía contestar del todo a sus propias preguntas.

Pensar así la convertía en una mala persona?, en una clasista?, en alguien que se ve a sí misma superior al resto?... No sabía qué pensar.

Acaso consideraba a Ignatius alguien que no merecía estar a su lado?... No… ella veía a Ignatius como un buen compañero de trabajo y como un amigo… incluso alguien a quién acudir en medio de un problema, no solo por ser su amigo, sino por tener capacidad de ayudar a resolver algo… pero le veía como una pareja? No sabía.

Y él? Qué pensaba él de ella?

Desde luego Ignatius no la veía a ella como alguien superior. Recordó cómo en más de una oportunidad, recalcó sus errores en el trabajo o durante la guerra… que la llamaba niña o infantil constantemente y que llegó a disminuir o menospreciar lo que había hecho en la guerra.

Ella llegó a considerar que esa conducta era normal. pero oír a sus profesores hablar de ella en el juicio… era prueba de lo contrario.

En ese momento, llegó a ella la conclusión más lógica del asunto… que no era más que la confirmación de lo que ya había pensado: Ignatius y ella se valoraban el uno al otro como amigos y compañeros de trabajo, se sentían sexualmente atraídos el uno por el otro… pero como pareja no hubieran funcionado.

No se respetaban mutuamente lo suficiente para eso.

- _Creo que tienes razón Minerva – _acabó por decir Hermione, con la cabeza baja… aun sintiéndose un poco mal consigo misma y las preguntas que era incapaz de responderse.

Minerva sintió la bajada de ánimo de Hermione y dijo – _Lo poco que oí en el juicio me hace ver lo diferentes que eran el uno del otro Hermione._

_- Si, supongo que sí – _dijo Hermione aun acongojada – _Soy una persona horrible – _dijo conteniendo lágrimas que habían acudido sin permiso a sus ojos.

- _Ese tipo de cosas, suelen pesar en una relación a largo plazo Hermione – _dijo mientras caminaba para sentarse en la silla a lado de Hermione, al mismo lado del escritorio - _No debes sentirte mal por admitir que erais distintos – _Hermione la vio entendiendo sus palabras, de algún modo sentía que sus palabras hacían eco en McGonagall – _A muchas personas les pasa eso y sus relaciones no funcionan… no debes ser dura contigo misma… Menos aun si sabes que no estabais enamorados el uno del otro – _le dirigió una mirada por encima de las gafas que decía sin palabras que comprendía lo que hubo entre ellos.

_Te contaré algo que quizá te ayude a ver que no eres la única en una situación así – _continuó Minerva – _Guarda silencio hasta que termine… puede al principio no entiendas la relación con lo que te sucedió a ti._

Se aclaró la garganta y empezó:

_Mi padre era pastor presbiteriano escocés y mi madre era bruja. Él nunca supo sobre la magia hasta que yo empecé a dar signos de tenerla y mi madre le confesó todo. Antes de eso, mi madre lamentablemente, no tuvo el coraje de decirle la verdad sobre su identidad. Ella casi abandonó el mundo mágico cuando se escaparon juntos._

_Para mi madre fue difícil cuando yo empecé a mostrar signos de magia. Se llenó de melancolía y estaba un tanto descentrada, pasó el tiempo y se volvió más y más huraña, y a menudo se encerraba en casa conmigo durante días._

_Mi madre se sentía dividida entre el orgullo y el miedo. Sabía que debía confesarle la verdad a papá antes de que viera algo que pudiera alarmarle, así que un día… se lo dijo y rompió a llorar, sacó su varita de la caja en que estaba guardada bajo llave debajo de su cama y le mostró su verdadera identidad._

_Yo era muy pequeña, pero recuerdo todas las repercusiones. Mi padre no quiso menos a mi madre por eso, pero si se sintió profundamente herido por la revelación y por el hecho de que le había ocultado un secreto como ese durante tanto tiempo. Perdieron la confianza el uno en el otro. _

_Yo vi la tristeza entre ambos, vi a mi padre sufrir por verse envuelto en una vida llena de secretos y misterios, vi cómo mi madre se alejó de la magia para acoplarse a la vida en el pueblo y cómo melló eso su autoestima. Y viví todas las consecuencias que eso tuvo para nuestro hogar._

_Podría decir muchas cosas respecto a la relación y cómo manejaron las cosas mis padres, pero no tendría sentido._

_El punto es… que cuando yo terminé Hogwarts, perdí la cabeza por un chico: Dougal McGregor – _dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en los labios.

_Era guapo, inteligente y gracioso, e hijo de un granjero de la localidad, compartíamos el mismo sentido del humor. Dougal no tardó mucho en pedirme matrimonio y yo acepté. _

_Pero al regresar a casa, y aunque quería decirle a mis padres que me había prometido… no pude. No dormí en toda la noche pensando en nuestro futuro. _

_Dougal no sabía lo que yo realmente era, de la misma forma que mi padre no había sabido lo que mi madre era antes de casarse. Yo había visto de cerca el tipo de matrimonio que tendría si me casaba con Dougal. Significaría el fin de todas mis ambiciones, una varita guardada bajo llave e hijos entrenados para mentir, quizás incluso a su propio padre. _

_Dougal nunca me acompañaría a Londres para que yo pudiera ir a trabajar al Ministerio todos los días. Él esperaba con ilusión el momento de heredar la granja de su padre. Así que a la mañana siguiente le dije que había cambiado de idea… y que no me casaría con él. Él quedó devastado, y yo volví a Londres tres días más tarde con el corazón roto._

_Eso me convierte en una supremacista de la sangre? En alguien que desprecie a los mugles?_ – hizo una pausa – _en una seguidora de Voldemort?, acaso pienso como un mortífago?.._

_No lo creo – _dijo seriamente y con su voz llena de convencimiento - _creo que solo actué según lo que había visto, lo que había vivido en carne propia y según lo que creo. _

_Nuestros mundos no coexistirían. No iba a funcionar. Éramos demasiado diferentes y acabaríamos mal._

Las lágrimas rodaron libremente en el rostro de Hermione. Minerva se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo maternal.

La historia de McGonagall era muy triste e hizo llorar a Hermione, pero también lloraba por muchas otras rzones. Por sentirse comprendida, por entender la situación, por perdonarse a sí misma… no ser tan dura consigo misma por pensar lo que pensaba, por extrañar a su madre que ahora estaba reflejada en Minerva.

Sólo en ese momento recordó lo desesperada que se sintió hace unas semanas por poder hablar con su madre y pedirle consejo. A pesar de sus 23 años, nunca dejaría de necesitarla y de hablar con ella.

No solo los niños necesitan a sus padres. Quizá les necesitamos más cuando nos hacemos mayores… aunque pocos lo reconozcan.

- _Gracias – _musitó Hermione en medio de aquel abrazo


	55. Chapter 55

CAP 55:

Para el viernes, Hermione seguía sin encontrar su daga. Sintió profundo alivio cuando la clase práctica de pociones se canceló. Snape, estaba fuera por motivos personales y McGonagall ocupó su lugar asignándoles un trabajo de revisión.

Ella recordaba haber llevado la daga al laboratorio el último día que se presentó a trabajar y guardarla nuevamente en su bolso al terminar la jornada era una conducta automática, que hacía sin tener que pensar en ello.

Ella tenía consigo el bolso cuando estuvo en urgencias de San Mungo, también el día que estuvo en Hogsmeade… luego vino la balacera en casa de Ignatius… no recordaba haber sacado su bolso ahí… no podía haberla perdido ahí.

Cuando salió de la cárcel muggle le devolvieron todas sus pertenencias… igual que al salir de Azkaban. Recuperó su bolso, que estaba encogido en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, en el momento en que recuperó su ropa.

Debía resignarse a que la había perdido… La daga con que empezó en Hogwarts, la que le habían comprado sus padres llenos de ilusión por tener una bruja en la familia en el callejón Diagon.

Ella nunca había sido especialmente pegada a los objetos materiales, pero últimamente, perder algo relacionado con sus padres… le generaba cierto nivel de angustia que necesitaba controlar. Era como si perdiera una de las pocas pruebas físicas que le recordaban que en efecto tuvo unos padres preocupados por ella, que le prestaron todo su apoyo… hasta que ella les borró la memoria.

Pidió autorización a McGonagall para ir el sábado al callejón Diagon. Iría a Gringotts a depositar el dinero de la indemnización y compraría una daga nueva. No podía pretender usar la del profesor en cada práctica… ya bastante atípico había sido que se la prestara aquel día.

El sábado por la mañana la profesora Trelawney estaba libre y fue quien la acompañó. Hagrid fue con ellas, pues debía comprar repelente para babosas carnívoras en el callejón Knockturn.

Se aparecieron al inicio del callejón Diagon y fueron directamente a Gringotts. Hagrid y Trelawney esperaron por Hermione en la entrada mientras ella bajó hasta su cámara en compañía de uno de los goblins.

Después de lo sucedido en la guerra, Hermione sentía que la veían muy mal en aquel sitio. Los goblins eran muy celosos y protectores de su función en el banco, por ello nunca perdonaron la intrusión en la cámara de Bellatrix Lestrange para obtener la Copa/Horrocrux, a pesar del conflicto con Voldemort.

Las cámaras de alta seguridad eran las más grandes y mejor protegidas, a través de poderosos encantamientos. Solían pertenecer a familias antiguas de magos, estaban en lo más profundo de los túneles y únicamente se abrían si el duende toca la puerta con su mano.

Por supuesto, la cámara de Hermione era una de las cámaras de baja seguridad, que se abría con una llave y estaba localizada en un punto relativamente superficial, dentro del complejo de túneles laberíntico en el banco.

Apenas tardó una hora en dejar ahí el dinero, cambiar algunos galeones a libras y ordenar la transferencia al banco muggle.

Al salir, Hagrid se separó de ellas y fue a buscar el repelente que necesitaba.

Trelawney y Hermione, volvieron al inicio del callejón Diagon. Muy cerca de la entrada, junto al Caldero Chorreante, estaba Slug & Jigger, una botica donde vendían ingredientes para pociones y algunos instrumentos.

Ahí le habían comprado sus padres la daga y quizá encontraría una igual. Apenas entró, Hermione sintió el profundo olor a huevos y coles podridas que era tan espeso que parecía poder tocarse... pero a pesar de eso, estaba lleno de clientes.

La mayoría mujeres, estaban haciendo fila esperando para ser atendidas.

En el suelo había decenas de barriles llenos de una sustancia viscosa de color pardo y botes con hierbas. Las paredes estaban llenas de raíces secas y polvos brillantes, mientras que del techo colgaban manojos de plumas e hileras de colmillos y garras.

Había tan poco espacio en aquel sitio y estaba tan abarrotado de gente, que estaban hacinados y chocando brazo con brazo. Hermione escuchó la conversación entre dos brujas, a pesar de no pretenderlo:

- _Dijeron que quizá hoy llegaba un pedido_

_- Si, por eso he venido. No podemos permitirnos otro hijo, si no logro comprar así sea un poco no sé lo que haré_

_- Yo lo quiero para mi hija, no me fio de esas cosas muggles que dice usar su novio. Aun son muy jóvenes para meterse en tales problemas… pero sé que no se controlaran. _

"Ya entiendo por qué está tan lleno" – pensó ella.

_- Voy a intentar acercarme _– le dijo Hermione a Trelawney

- _Yo te esperaré aquí… me encanta el olor de esta tienda! – _dijo haciendo una profunda inhalación. Hermione pensó que tanto olor a incienso en su aula de clases debía haberle fundido las últimas neuronas funcionantes a aquella mujer.

Se abrió paso entre las personas, casi empujándolas y teniendo que disecar el espacio por el cual acercarse al mostrador. Cuando por fin llegó hasta ahí, la bruja que atendía le dijo que ya no vendían instrumental para elaborar pociones, solo tenían ingredientes.

Salió de ahí, con la misma dificultad con la que entró y arrastrando a Trelawney, que parecía estar drogada con aquel aroma de la tienda. Cruzaron a la acera de enfrente, a la tienda de calderos… y tampoco tenían dagas.

"Maldición, a buena hora vine a perder mi daga… donde diablos la perdí" " – pensó frustrada Hermione. No recordaba haber perdido nada más en la vida.

Siguieron hacia el sur del callejón, la última esperanza era la tienda de instrumentos mágicos de Wiseacre.

_- Sta Granger – _dijo Trelawney con voz de marihuanera – _creo que voy a entrar a Florean Fortescue por un helado de crema y caramelo, los olores sutiles me provocan antojos_

_- Claro – _dijo Hermione con cara de asco y sin dejar de caminar – _yo entraré en Wiseacre por la daga._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hagrid caminaba por el callejón Knockturn y estaba a punto de llegar a la unión con Diagon, cuando vio una túnica negra conocida por todo Hogwarts.

- _Profesor Snape! – _saludó el semigigante con su acostumbrada amabilidad – _Ha salido de Hogwarts!_

_- Obviamente – _le respondió Snape en su tono más sarcástico. A pesar del andar apresurado del pocionista, Hagrid ya le había dado alcance y estaba a su lado.

- _Este será un sitio oscuro, pero si buscas algo lo encuentras – _Hagrid miraba contento su bolsa llena de repelentes para los bosques del colegio – _si va Ud al callejón Diagon y quiere acompañarnos?, debo buscar a …_

Snape quería quitárselo de encima – _Es una oferta tentadora, pero debo volver, tengo un traslador que tomar_

_- En otra oportunidad entonces, yo iré por Hermione y la profesora Trelawney y volveremos al Castillo._

Esas palabras detuvieron un poco a Severus. – _La Señorita Granger está en Gringotts?_

_- Oh no, eso lo hicimos más temprano… esos goblins no dejan de mirarla mal en el banco, quizá en un siglo se hagan a la idea de que no entrará a robar ahí nunca más – _Snape tenía poca paciencia. Hagrid se liaba a contar siempre cosas de más que nadie le preguntaba – _antes de ir por el repelente de babosas carnívoras que se había agotado, la plaga siempre crece al inicio de las clases y he agotado todo lo que había porque…_

_- Intentas decir que la Sta Granger no está en Gringotts, cierto?_

_- Oh, eso… claro… No, no están ahí. Iba a comprar una daga de plata porque ha perdido la suya – _dijo un poco avergonzado el guardabosques por disgregarse.

_- Qué? – _dijo Snape. Hagrid estaba demasiado concentrado en la calle y no notó cómo el pocionista palideció ligeramente.

Mentira… aunque le estuviera mirando al rostro, no lo hubiera notado.

- _Que necesitaba una daga de plata nueva – _repitió Hagrid

_- Ella no compra una daga nueva – _dijo Snape entre dientes y en voz muy baja.

- _Por supuesto que si, no puede entrar a las practicas sin una daga, las dejé cuando iban a Slug & Jigger - _Llegaban ya al callejón Diagon y vieron a Sybill Trelawney en frente de la heladería – _Mire ahí está la profesora._

Snape se apresuró hasta donde estaba la adivina. Estaba dando pequeños pasos en círculo, como si estuviera mareada.

-_ Sybill, dónde está Granger? – _le preguntó sujetándole de un brazo con poca delicadeza. Trelawney no contestaba, así que Severus presionó – _a dónde ha ido? A Wiseacre?_

_- Siiii – _dijo con voz confusa – _pero ya no._ Hagrid la sujetó pues parecía caer al suelo en cualquier momento.

_- Sybill! – _le urgió Snape tratando de hacerla enfocarse.

- _Dijo que pensaba saber dónde estaba su daga – _Snape no mostró ninguna expresión en el rostro – _me pidió que la acompañara, pero creo que el caramelo del helado no me ha sentado bien – _dijo sujetándose la frente a la vez que recolocaba sus gafas - _lo vi en las hojas de mi té, sabes?, no debí tomarlo; así que le dije que la esperaba aquí._

_- Estúpida – _dijo Severus con la voz llena de odio hacia Trelawney y se lanzó a correr de nuevo hacia el callejón Knockturn. Su capa iba ondulando tras él como las alas de un murciélago.

"Siempre dos pasos por detrás" – pensaba autoflagelándose mientras corría como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Hermione solo podía haber ido a un sitio. A aquel laboratorio. Severus no pensó que volviera a ese sitio una vez que le prohibieron ir a trabajar.

"Y la imbécil de Sybill la manda sola". No que fuera de mucha ayuda si la acompañara, pero en ese momento servía para descargar su rabia.

En menos de un minuto ya pasaba frente a Borgin y Burkes, acercándose a aquel sitio… pero antes de llegar vio al final de la calle, como en aquel edificio en ruinas junto al burdel, con las puertas abiertas de par en par, entraba una figura negra que peleaba y arrastraba un bulto.

- _Maldita sea – _dijo mientras apuraba aun más su carrera.

Cuando llegó hasta aquel edificio entró sin pensarlo. La máscara de mortífago le cubrió el rostro apenas cruzó el umbral.

Empuñó firmemente su varita y caminó directamente hacia el pasillo central, tratando de ser rápido y sigiloso. Solo una de las habitaciones tenía la luz encendida.

A medida que se acercaba oía gemidos de lucha y lo que venía temiendo en su carrera se vio confirmado cuando se asomó.

Una figura masculina, enorme y corpulenta, vistiendo túnica negra estaba sobre Hermione en horcajadas, inmovilizándola

_- Ahh _– gritó levantando se un poco –_ Maldita sangre sucia! _– y le asentó un golpe con el dorso de la mano en la cara

- _Expelliarmus! – _conjuró Snape y el mortífago fue expulsado, cayendo a un costado de la cama inconsciente, dejando ver a una Hermione en pánico con los ojos desorbitados.

Snape quitó la máscara que le cubría el rostro y le extendió una mano para ayudarla a levntarse – _Salgamos de aquí – _dijo.

Pero Hermione estaba paralizada y no se movía.

Snape se acercó hasta el cuerpo en el suelo y le descubrió el rostro.

- _Mulciber – _musitó Snape – _pensé que había muerto o que estaba en Azkaban._

Volvió sus profundos ojos negros hacia Hermione que seguía sin moverse, respirando de modo agitado – _Hermione tenemos que irnos cuanto antes – _le urgió. Hermione le miró y Snape vio en sus ojos lágrimas pugnando por salir.

Entonces algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Un lago de sangre empezaba a formarse bajo el cuerpo de Mulciber. Una mancha oscura, solo ligeramente visible en sus negras ropas, iba creciendo y tiñendo el pantalón del bastardo tendido en el suelo.

Volvió a mirar a Hermione. Tenía su mano en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Poco a poco la sacó, hasta que Snape pudo verle la mano que empuñaba una daga de plata teñida de sangre.


	56. Chapter 56

CAP 56:

Severus revisaba desesperadamente los bolsillos del cuerpo sin vida de Mulciber.

-_ Está muerto? – _preguntó ella a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

Encontró lo que buscaba: Vid, 10 ¾ pulgadas, corazón de dragón… la varita de Hermione - _Levántate, tenemos que salir de aquí – _Snape no esperó respuesta ni reacción de ella, la tomó del brazo y la sacó a trompicones de aquel sitio.

Nada más llegar a la puerta, la sujetó firmemente de la cintura y se desapareció en medio de una nube negra.

Llegaron a las afueras de Hogwarts, al punto de aparición y solo entonces Severus dedicó un momento a verla.

Su túnica estaba manchada de sangre, estaba llorando sin siquiera parpadear, con el rostro hinchado por el golpe recibido y el ojo derecho parcialmente tapado por el párpado tumefacto. Sus manos temblaban a ritmo de convulsiones. Aun tenía la daga empuñada en su mano con tal fuerza que, de no ser por la sangre que le cubría, hubiera visto sus nudillos y dedos pálidos por la falta de flujo sanguíneo.

Suavemente, tomó su mano, le quitó poco a poco la daga.

- _Voy a pudrirme en Azkaban – _dijo casi entre dientes Hermione y con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- _Fue defensa propia – _plantó Snape en tono aplanado

- _Con mis antecedentes… jamás creerán eso._

_- Por eso no pueden saberlo – _dijo mirándole a los ojos y transmitiéndole una confianza que ella no supo interpretar – _Expecto patronum! – _conjuró iniciando la marcha hacia el Castillo sin soltarle la mano.

Hermione caminó junto a él sin importarle a dónde. Llegaron a uno de los laterales del castillo, cerca del Bosque Prohibido, que estaba cubierto por una densa y alta vegetación. Tuvo que usar su mano libre para cubrir su rostro de los arañazos de las ramas.

Atravesaron un largo pasadizo oscuro, con paredes de piedra cubiertas de musgo, que ella no había visto ni siquiera en el mapa del merodeador. Tenía una pendiente pronunciada y la temperatura era cada vez más inferior. En más de una ocasión resbaló y tuvo que sujetarse de los hombros de Snape para no caer.

Al final, cruzaron una puerta de hierro que no hizo ningún sonido al abrirse a pesar de estar muy oxidada. Entraron en un corto pasillo y cruzaron otra puerta que se abrió a una habitación grande, rectangular y en penumbra.

Hermione percibió un leve aroma a madera y pergamino en el ambiente, una fragancia masculina que se apoderó de su olfato y que identificaba a quien ocupaba esa estancia.

Snape la dejó en lo que era una pequeña zona de estar, compuesta por un sillón y un diván negros, sobre una gruesa alfombra verde Slytherin, frente a una enorme y magnífica chimenea de piedra.

La habitación era extrañamente acogedora a la vez que fría, estaba iluminada por una luz verde turquesa proveniente de un lateral, donde la pared era de vidrio y parecía tener agua al otro lado. Daba la sensación de estar en un acuario.

Él caminó hacia un armario al otro lado de la habitación. Sacó una prenda y se acercó al estar dejándola en el diván frente a ella.

- _Tenga Sta Granger – _le extendió su varita – _préndale fuego a su ropa – _dijo señalando a la chimenea – _luego salga por esa puerta – _señaló una puerta color caoba en un lateral y un segundo después salió por ella.

Hermione miró un poco a su alrededor. En el centro de la estancia, había un enorme dosel cubierto por cortinas oscuras, cuyo color ni se percibía por la oscuridad.

- _Parece la habitación de un vampiro – _se dijo a sí misma. Quizá tras esas cortinas había un ataúd o un sarcófago.

Observó lo que Snape había dejado en el diván. Una bata de seda color vino tinto.

"Parece que no está tan solo como todos creemos" - Enarcó una ceja mientras pensó en lo curioso que era que el profesor tuviera ropa de mujer en su habitación. "Acaso pueden recibir visitas los profesores de Hogwarts?"

Se quitó la ropa y se estremeció de frío. Lanzó todo a la chimenea y conjuró un _Incendio _que la prendió en llamas, tal como Snape le había ordenado.

- _Esto no resultará_ – se dijo mientras se agachaba junto al fuego de la chimenea tratando de entrar en calor.

Había un cadáver… eso generaría una investigación… harían preguntas… y sabrían que ella había estado en el laboratorio. No había manera que el supervisor tratara de encubrirla.

Todo lo contrario. Soltaría su nombre – si es que lo supo alguna vez – a la primera pregunta que hicieran… acompañando sus acusaciones de todas las "maravillosas" opiniones que tenía de ella.

Ahí agachada junto a la luz y el calor del fuego, pudo ver la sangre seca que cubría su mano.

"Estoy jodida". Se levantó y se colocó encima la bata guardando la varia en un bolsillo. Se acercó hacia el armario abierto, caminando sobre las pequeñas baldosas marrones del suelo y sintiendo el frío entrar a toda velocidad desde sus pies propagándose hacia el resto de su cuerpo. En la cara interna de la puerta había un gran espejo, pudo ver su rostro con la huella del golpe recibido.

"Por Merlín" – pensó asombrada al ver su ojo medio cerrado – medio abierto, por efecto del golpe y su mejilla que empezaba a adquirir tonos violetas.

No pudo contener la curiosidad y echó una corta mirada al interior del armario. En esa simple mirada vio, que dentro había lo que todo Hogwarts podía haber adivinado: decenas de levitas negras, camisas blancas, pantalones negros y túnicas negras.

A un lado.

Y al otro…

_- Esto es ropa de mujer – _las palabras escaparon de sus labios entreabiertos sin permiso.

Se asustó. Si Snape la descubría urgando entre sus cosas, él mismo la llevaría a Azkaban.

Salió rápidamente por la puerta que le había indicado y se encontró en una amplia sala ovalada, bien iluminada, con múltiples puertas en sus paredes, decorada de modo austero y en colores Slytherin, con algunas estanterías repletas de libros.

Enlistó lo que veían sus ojos: un salón amoblado, un escritorio al final de la sala…. su inspección de aquel lugar se vio interrumpida por la voz de Snape:

- _Venga por aquí Señorita Granger – _dijo desde el umbral de una de las puertas.

Hermione le siguió y entró dentro de lo que debía ser el laboratorio personal del profesor. Él la esperaba de pie, junto a una pila. Tenía dos botellas de pociones en sus manos.

- _Beba esto – _dijo extendiéndole una de ellas.

Hermione bebió mientras sus ojos exploraban sin permiso aquel nuevo lugar. Parecía un laboratorio bastante equipado, si bien no lograba ver un área de almacén. En su observación, se perdió el brillo fugaz en la mirada de Severus y el ligero atisbo de una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro.

- _Tu mano – _Snape señalaba la pila. Hermione acercó su mano y Snape vertió sobre ella el contenido de la otra botella que desvaneció la sangre.

- _Esto no será suficiente – _musitó ella – _encontrarán el cuerpo y tarde o temprano les llevará a mí y…_

_- No – _sentó él lleno de seguridad – _no usaste magia… no hay manera que te rastreen – _dijo sin levantar la mirada de su tarea

_- Hay un cuerpo, habrá una investigación – _para ella, estaba completamente perdida, pero extrañamente se sentía menos alterada y sus manos ya no temblaban – _quizá sea mejor que me entregue… si logro demostrar que fue en defensa propia…._

- _No te entregaras – _le dijo mirándola fijamente. Hermione casi se asustó por la profundidad de sus ojos – _Te meterían de nuevo en Azkaban, mientras supuestamente investigan. Podrían tardar meses. _

Hermione volvió a sentir la ansiedad nada más imaginar volver a aquel infierno. Snape continuó

_- Es un mortífago que debía estar en Azkaban, que ahora está muerto en un lugar en el medio del callejón Knockturn… donde no les conviene que se abra una investigación del Ministerio._

_- Me vieron en el laboratorio. Mulciber tendrá amigos que lo sabrán_

_- Por qué volviste? Y sola! – _dijo Snape en tono de reclamo

- _Solo podía estar ahí mi daga – _dijo sintiéndose estúpida y bajando la mirada. Arriesgó su vida por algo que le habían comprado sus padres… y curiosamente, esa misma daga la salvó de Merlín sabría que futuro – _no tenía modo de saber lo que sucedería._

_- No volverás a ese sitio – _dijo con su voz aterciopelada. Era una petición y a la vez una demanda amenazante.

Aumentó la incomodidad de ella _- Quiere una inquebrantable? – _dijo Hermione torciendo los ojos por lo evidente y tratando de quitarle intensidad a la situación.

Snape en cambio seguía mirándola. Estaba claro que no veía eso como un buen uso del sarcasmo. Hermione se perdió nuevamente en sus ojos y por primera vez notó que, a pesar de querer separar sus ojos de ese par de espejos negros… no podía. Se hizo un silencio incómodo hasta que ella comprendió lo que esos ojos le demandaban – _No volveré, lo juro._

Snape soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones en una prolongada exhalación. Lucía inusualmente relajado. Confiado. Y aquella situación le resultó a Hermione incluso más extraña y más incómoda.

Pronto, Severus volvió a su usual postura recta y rígida, con el ceño fruncido y el rostro impasible.

Sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y secó la mano de Hermione cuidadosamente. Cuando terminó, no la soltó. La condujo nuevamente hasta el salón, sacó otra poción de su bolsillo y se la extendió.

Hermione sostuvo la botella en sus manos sin saber qué decir. Su mente planteaba miles de preguntas y explicaciones a la actitud de Snape, a su propia actitud, a aquella situación… cada pregunta y cada respuesta era más absurda que la anterior.

Severus notó _duda_ en su rostro y supuso que desconfiaba de beber el contenido de la botella – _Es para el golpe – _dijo en tono aplanado, sin demostrar ni siquiera un poco su decepción. Se sentó al otro extremo del sofá mirando de frente al otro lado del salón.

_- Oh, si – _dijo ella volviendo a la realidad. Destapó la botella y la bebió rápidamente. Casi pudo sentir la velocidad con que se deshinchó su rostro y notó con alivio como recuperaba la amplitud del campo visual en su ojo.

Luego de unos minutos, con una mirada Snape comprobó que había hecho efecto la poción y dijo - _Le he dicho a Trelawney que la he llevado a casa de sus padres a hacer algo. Ahora… use un hechizo desilusionador y vuelva a su habitación sin ser vista – _le extendió la daga de plata, limpia y sin rastro de sangre – _y no vuelva a perder esto._

Ella asintió, viendo como él se levantaba de su asiento en señal de que era hora de marcharse. Le siguió hasta una puerta y antes de que Snape la abriera dijo:

- _No olvidaré esto, ni todo lo que ha hecho…_

_- Solo mantén tu palabra y no le digas a nadie lo que pasó._

Snape le dirigió una mirada escrutadora que la hizo sentir expuesta.

En ese momento, Hermione notó el tuteo, notó la cercanía de su cuerpo, sintió el calor que irradiaba hacia ella, ahí de pie junto a la puerta que esperaba por ser abierta. Sintió ansiedad y sintió algo parecido al vértigo que la hizo desear salir de ahí.

Ella misma abrió la puerta.

Se desilusionó y salió a los pasillos de la mazmorra.


	57. Chapter 57

CAP 57:

Llevaba media hora sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor del Gran Comedor sin haber tomado más que un café negro, por la ansiedad que tenía.

Las 10 uñas de sus manos no contaban como desayuno.

Ahí sentada, había llegado a la conclusión de que Snape debió darle alguna poción que la tranquilizara el día anterior, porque había pasado la tarde bastante controlada y luego durmió profundamente y sin siquiera un asomo de pesadilla, mientras que al levantarse su mente estaba repleta de "Y si…?"

Y si me descubren?, Y si alguien me vio?, Y si alguien quiere vengarse?, Y si vienen por mí?, Y si me delatan?, Y si no puedo con mi conciencia?, Y si me entrego?

Estaba cansada de pensar para no obtener respuestas. Por eso bajó pronto al Gran Comedor para esperar el correo. Luego de un día, habrían encontrado el cuerpo… y saldría en el periódico. Quizá en primera plana e incluyendo su foto con un letrero de "Se busca asesina: Hermione Granger".

Pero, aunque ese fuera el caso, prefería saberlo. La angustia de "no saber" era insufrible.

Hermione casi le arrancó el pico a la lechuza cuando recibió El Profeta, desesperada por encontrar la noticia. Pero en primera plana no estaba su foto… con aquel "Se busca" que temía. Tampoco estaba la foto del cadáver de Mulciber.

Lo que ocupaba toda la primera página del diario no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido ayer en el callejón Knockturn.

Bajo el sensacionalista título de "**QUIDDITCH DE FIESTA", **había una enorme foto de lo que parecía ser una fiesta de fraternidad universitaria, con jugadores de los Chuddley Cannons vistiendo su uniforme, pero en el centro de la foto… lo que era el TEMA de la foto era Ronald Weasley con...

_- Cindy Adams?_ – dijo entre dientes Hermione en un conocido gesto de sorpresa e interrogación, moviendo el cuello para alejarse del periódico y bajando la barbilla.

Al menos ese era el nombre que se citaba al pie de la foto.

En la foto, la Sta Adams estaba abrazada a Ron y le tomaba del mentón fundiéndose con él en un profundo y apasionado beso.

Los ojos de Hermione volaron fugazmente sobre las letras del artículo. Leía líneas salteadas y de modo incompleto. No necesitaba, ni quería leer ese artículo… su mente completaba las frases de modo automático:

**QUIDDITCH DE FIESTA**

**Los Chuddley Cannons, por promoción de su entrenador el distinguido Sr Ragman, han dado ayer otra de sus tradicionales fiestas abiertas a la comunidad mágica y en especial a los fans y seguidores del equipo que**

"Desearían poder tener un cerebro"

**Hacía más de tres años que no se realizaba una de estas fiestas por…**

"Una bendición de Dios?"

**Los jugadores decidieron la música y llenaron el ambiente de **

"Basura"

**Todas las fans tuvieron la oportunidad de intercambiar**

"Saliva?"

**Y muchas nuevas parejas surgieron de un evento como este. Parejas que representan la esperanza de continuar el mundo mágico con personas de provecho y con cualidades humanas únicas, evidentes en un simple vistazo fotográfico de lo que fue esta maravillosa reunión.**

Hermione no supo si reír, llorar o vomitar.

Pasó la página sin pensar más en ello. Leyó todos los titulares, en busca de alguna noticia sobre muerte en Knockturn.

No encontró nada. "No puede ser" – pensó Hermione – "Ya deben haberlo encontrado".

Volvió a leer con más pausa el diario.

No había ninguna noticia de muerte. Revisó los obituarios tres veces y el nombre de Mulciber no aparecía en ellos. Ni siquiera el nombre de alguien de su edad.

"Y si no murió?" – el terror se adueñó de ella.

Si Mulciber seguía con vida… buscaría venganza. De eso no había duda.

Quizá alguien lo encontró malherido y lo había curado. Quizá llevaba alguna poción con él… y la bebió… y seguía con vida, recuperándose y planeando el modo de llegar a ella y vengar la afrenta recibida.

- _Merlín qué voy a hacer?, jamás podré salir sin pensar que alguien me sigue – _dijo para sí misma.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasó toda la mañana en su habitación, hundida en sus propios pensamientos, logrando únicamente, aumentar cada vez más su angustia. Estaba en su escritorio pretendiendo hacer deberes… sin avanzar ni una palabra. No dejaba de pensar en que Mulciber seguía vivo.

Debía hacer algo… **necesitaba** hacer algo, pero no sabía qué.

- _La profesora McGonagall te está buscando Hermione – _dijo Ginny entrando en la habitación y sacando a Hermione de sus propios pensamientos – _ha dicho que vayas a su despacho._

Hermione estaba tan ensimismada que ni siquiera dirigió una mirada a Ginny, solo respondió en tono distraído y sin pensar – _Gracias, ya iré – _levantándose de su silla y saliendo de la habitación.

"Quizá deba hablar con Minerva" – pensó Hermione al ver que debía encontrarse con la directora – "Quizá ella pueda ayudarme"

Recordó las palabras de Snape inmediatamente: "_Solo mantén tu palabra y no le digas a nadie lo que pasó" – _su voz aterciopelada resonó en sus oídos con el eco del recuerdo

Hermione se sintió en una encrucijada. Por una lado, le sabía mal volver a mentir a McGonagall, que le había demostrado ser una persona coherente y comprensiva, que la había apoyado en el juicio y seguía haciéndolo de un modo incluso maternal.

Por el otro lado, Snape le había pedido no decir nada. Él – de modo inesperado – también había demostrado el mismo apoyo durante el juicio e incluso mayor, y en lo referente a Mulciber, se había convertido en un cómplice del asesinato al ocultar y desaparecer pruebas.

"Le perjudicaría en algo a Él, si digo lo que sucedió a Minerva?, No creo que McGonagall le recriminara su conducta. O si?"

Si Mulciber estaba vivo y luego buscaba venganza… la directora tenía derecho a saberlo... pero decirle… era traicionar lo que había hablado con Snape… y después de todo lo que había hecho… Snape no merecía eso.

No sabía qué hacer.

Se decidió por comentarle a Snape acerca de involucrar a McGonagall en el "pequeño secreto" que compartían. Bajó hacia las mazmorras lo más rápido que pudo, para no hacer esperar a la directora mucho tiempo.

Al llegar al despacho del profesor, tocó la puerta una y otra vez. El eco de sus golpes en la madera se esparcía por los pasillos de la mazmorra, pero aun así, nadie respondió.

- _Deja de hacer escándalo en los pasillos, Severus no está – _le dijo la figura gris y nebulosa del Barón sanguinario.

- _Oh, buenas tardes Barón – _dijo Hermione en parte decepcionada – _Sabe si el profesor Snape volverá pronto?._

_- Volverá a la hora que le parezca! Por algo es su día libre – _dijo en tono orgulloso el fantasma de Slytherin.

- _Gracias – _rezongó Hermione, dándose media vuelta redirigiéndose a la dirección.

Decidió esperar. No decir nada hasta comentarlo con él. Siempre tendría tiempo de incluir a Minerva en lo que sucedió luego.

Por el camino hacia el despacho de la directora intentó tranquilizarse. Si no lo lograba Minerva notaría que le pasaba algo. Esperar a comentarlo con Snape era lo correcto, así que debía relajarse… sentía que llevaba tatuado en la frente la palabra "ASESINA" y que Minerva la leería. Ella creía que debía decirle a Minerva, pero de todos modos tampoco estaba lista en ese momento para decirle lo que sucedió… aunque no sabía si existía una forma "correcta" de decir eso tal cosa a la directora.

No podía decir casualmente: "Minerva, recuerdas cuando me diste autorización para comprar una daga nueva?, pues por el camino encontré la mía y con ella maté a alguien, pero no te preocupes! Era un cabrón y se lo merecía!"

"No, no puedo decir eso" – rio levemente.

Se sorprendió y se asustó de sus propios pensamientos.

Pero SÍ lo creía.

Hace unos meses, ELLA, Hermione Granger: integrante del Trío de Oro, la bruja más brillante de su edad, estudiante estrella de Hogwarts, héroe del mundo mágico, fundadora y casi única integrante de la PEDDO, defensora del sistema de justicia y de las autoridades tanto muggles como mágicas y persona siempre respetuosa de TODAS las normas tanto las escritas como las que estaban aun por escribir… jamás hubiera dicho que alguien merecía la muerte.

Pero ahora si lo creía. Era un hecho.

No quería ni pensar lo qué le hubiera sucedido a Ella, si Mulciber lograba su propósito. Quizá nunca hubiera salido de ese edificio. No podía saber qué planes exactos tuvo el muy bastardo al llevarla por la fuerza a aquel sitio.

La había hechizado de espaldas quitándole la varita, el muy cobarde, justo a la salida del laboratorio. Una vez sin varita… impuso la fuerza física… pero no contó con que ella tuviera una daga en el bolsillo.

Estaba aprisionada por sus rodillas y todo su peso corporal contra esa cama. Hermione asentó el golpe con la daga donde pudo. Nunca creyó que con un solo corte pudiera matar a alguien tan fácilmente… que un solo corte, aunque fuera profundo, pudiera derramar tanta sangre. Pero así fue. En un corte profundo, había sangrado profusamente y había muerto casi en el acto.

Buscó remordimiento dentro de sí. Buscó arrepentimiento. Buscó intención de enmienda… y no encontró.

"Maté a alguien… no fue en medio de la guerra… y no me siento culpable" – pensó aun sorprendida y con la boca semiabierta – "incluso… quizá lo volvería a hacer"

"Me sentiría culpable si Mulciber no fuera un mortífago?" – se preguntó y su propia respuesta llegó sola – "No… tampoco me sentiría mal por lo que hice… tuve un motivo"

Hermione estaba cerca de la gárgola que daba acceso a la dirección. "Pero cómo le explico eso a McGonagall?" – estaba horrorizada de si misma… y a la vez no lo estaba.

Mejor esperaba. Hablaría primero con Snape y si juntos decidían que había que decirle a la directora… se arrodillaría y pediría ayuda al profesor de pociones, le pediría que la acompañara a hablar con Minerva.

A pesar de la confianza que la directora le daba… ella no encontraría suficiente valor Gryffindor para decirle a su nueva "madre" que había asesinado a alguien… y que, ENCIMA, le parecía que había hecho bien.

Por lo pronto solo podía intentar no delatarse.

- _No pasó nada – _se dijo – _Ayer no pasó nada, encontré mi daga y Snape me llevó a … _

Su traicionera voz interna frustró su auto-mentira:

"Ah si! Dónde encontraste la daga, chica?" Hermionesacudió la cabeza en señal negativa con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

Los personajes en los retratos de los pasillos del Castillo empezaron a murmurar "está loca, va hablando sola".

- _Iros a la mierda! – _les dijo Hermione molesta al grupo de magos jugando una partida de naipes en el lienzo.

Reformuló la frase: – _Ayer no pasó nada, compré una daga nueva y Snape me llevó a casa de mis padres, donde pasé el resto del día organizando los pagos y las transferencias a través de internet_

Se repitió varias veces lo mismo para convencerse y se sintió complacida con la nueva realidad.

_- No pasó nada. Tengo una daga nueva porque perdí la anterior y jamás la encontré._

Subió las escaleras tras la gárgola convencida – por el momento – de que no había pasado nada. Relajó el rostro por completo y se dispuso a la actuación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En el despacho de Minerva encontró una visita inesperada.

- _Harry! – _dijo Hermione casi sin aliento y acercándose hasta abrazarle.

Harry le correspondió – _Cómo estás Herm? – _dijo en medio del abrazo

- _Estoy. Eso es suficiente – _fue lo único que se sintió capaz de responder.

Harry notó la tristeza de sus palabras y trató de cambiar el ánimo del encuentro:

- _La profesora McGonagall me ha dado autorización de visitarte aquí… así que alegra un poco esa cara – _sujetó el rostro de su amiga entre sus manos – _tan seria te ves más gorda!_

Hermione le golpeó el brazo suavemente y él rio por lo bajo.

- _Siéntase cómodo durante su visita Sr Potter, tiene dos horas, a menos que la Sta Granger tenga deberes pendientes._

_- No tengo – _se apresuró ella a mentir.

Salieron del castillo hablando en voz baja sobre la adaptación de Hermione al colegio luego de su regreso. A finales de diciembre, el clima no era nada agradecido, como para estar hablando fuera del Castillo, pero era el único modo de encontrar privacidad sin ser interrumpidos por estudiantes en los pasillos. Cuando llegaron a las orillas del Lago negro se sentaron bajo la sombra un árbol sobre la nieve.

- _Trataré de venir más a menudo, siento mucho haberte descuidado tanto… me metí en mis cosas y me olvidé de ti por completo – _dijo Harry mostrando cierta sensación de culpabilidad

- _Gracias Harry, te esperaré ansiosa… pero no te sientas mal… estas cosas suceden, es normal el distanciarse cuando se comparten menos actividades – _un asomo de resignación en el rostro de Hermione era visible.

- _Supongo que si – _dijo Harry viéndose los zapatos.

Se hizo un silencio un poco prolongado entre ellos, Harry tenía la vista perdida en la superficie congelada del lago y movía constantemente una de sus piernas. Hermione notó que había algo que no estaba diciendo

- _Qué pasa Harry?_

Harry suspiró y asintió, mostrando determinación en el rostro _– He escuchado cosas en el Ministerio._

Una sensación de frío se instaló en el estómago de Hermione – _Qué cosas?_

_- Sobre tu condena y sobre una visita que Kingsley hizo a Hogwarts – _le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Hermione bajó los ojos… hasta ahora, no había dicho nada a Harry sobre lo que el Ministerio esperaba que ella hiciera – _por qué no me has dicho?_

_- Harry… no nos hemos visto desde mi última noche en Azkaban… no es algo que pudiera contarte por carta… y tampoco lo tenía claro hasta que Kingsley vino a verme – _dijo seriamente Hermione.

_- Esto es tan… - _ no tenía palabras para definirlo.

- _No voy a tener un hijo Harry._

_- Pero… - _dijo él sin comprender

_- He dicho que no voy a tener un hijo_

_- Y qué vas a hacer? – _dijo en parte alarmado. Era una condena impuesta por un tribunal… no era algo opcional.

- _No lo sé… pero te juro que no voy a tener un hijo solo porque ellos quieran aumentar cifras._

Harry pudo ver fuego en los ojos de Hermione. Puede que no tuviera un plan al respecto, que sus palabras fueran un simple "No lo sé"… pero tenían tanta fuerza que helaban la sangre.

- _Vas a huir?_

_- Quizá sea la única opción que me quede –_ dijo ella viendo la grama.

- _McGonagall lo sabe?_

_- No. No sé aun lo que haré… y tampoco sé si una vez que lo sepa… se lo diré. Lo único que sé… es que no pienso tener un hijo obligada._


	58. Chapter 58

_CAP 58:_

La visita de Harry fue una sorpresa en todos los sentidos.

No solo no le esperaba, sino que tampoco pensó que fueran a hablar de lo que hablaron.

En Azkaban casi no habían cruzado palabra porque era importante mantener silencio, pero al recibir su visita luego de una semana, pensó que quizá trataría de hablar sobre su discusión con Ginny… quizá hablar de lo que sucedió con Ron y cómo las cosas salieron como salieron.

Pero No. Harry no había dicho ni una palabra al respecto y Hermione lo agradeció. Hablar de eso, hubiera terminado en una discusión con él… y eso era lo que menos quería. Menos aun después de su gesto de colarse en Azkaban así fuera solo para sujetarle la mano a través de los barrotes. Jamás podría agradecerle suficiente por eso.

No decir ni una palabra sobre Ginny y Ron decía mucho de la ecuanimidad, madurez y entereza de Harry e hizo que Hermione le valorara aun más como persona y como su mejor amigo.

Temió que la ilusión se rompiera cuando Harry le preguntó lo que haría en Navidad. Temió que intentara convencerla de ir a la Madriguera. Pero tampoco lo hizo. Solo escuchó su respuesta _"Me quedaré en el colegio" _sin decir más.

Hermione no sabía si los señores Weasley sabían algo sobre lo sucedido. No sabía qué era de la relación de Harry con Ron. No sabía nada de eso… y tampoco preguntó. Tenía suficientes problemas ella, como para estarse preocupando de los demás.

(Paciencia lectoras… Uds lo sabrán luego)

Sobre la condena, hablaron brevemente y, aunque se había mostrado sorprendido, no la juzgó por estar en las antípodas de aquella sentencia. Incluso ofreció su ayuda cuando decidiera qué hacer.

Ella le explicó sus intenciones de encontrar a sus padres, hacerse desmemorizador del Ministerio y dar con la forma de devolverles sus recuerdos… aunque si tenía que huir de Inglaterra por escapar de cumplir la condena… no encajaba nada con nada.

Era una idea que tenía que madurar, pero le explicó lo profundo que era su sentimiento de culpa por lo que le hizo a sus padres, lo arrepentida que estaba de haber tomado decisiones sin pensar bien las cosas, en lo mucho que les extrañaba y lo mucho que cambió su vida al estar completamente sola.

Harry le escuchó con una sonrisa triste y Hermione comprendió.

Supo, muy profundamente, que Harry sabía lo que ella estaba pensando.

También supo, que durante todos los años de Hogwarts… Ella no lo había entendido a Él.

Hermione y Ron, en el colegio, lamentaban todo lo que Harry tenía que pasar con sus horribles tíos… lo sentían mucho… pero no SABÍAN de lo que Harry hablaba en realidad. Trataban de ayudarle, dándole sus mejores y más sinceras palabras de ánimo… pero en realidad no sabían lo que pasaba… ni sabían si sus palabras servían para algo.

Ahora... Ahora que Hermione estaba sola y sin sus padres… entendía lo que Harry debió pasar – y mucho peor por ser tan pequeño e indefenso – sin sus padres durante toda su infancia.

Y se sintió incluso una mala amiga, aunque comprendió… que solo compartió el sentimiento de Harry cuando se encontró en la misma situación.

Antes, no tenía modo de hacerlo. Solo podía suponer.

Volvió al Castillo al caer la noche, luego de despedir a Harry, y su mente fue asaltada de nuevo por el miedo a que Mulciber siguiera con vida y estuviera ahí fuera esperando por atacarla.

Fue directa a las mazmorras y al llegar al despacho de Snape llamó a la puerta. Y volvió a llamar… y volvió a llamar.

- _Coño!, pero hasta cuando va a estar fuera? qué diablos hace en el puto día libre que le tenga entretenido TODO el día!? – _dijo ella exasperada. Al terminar la frase miró hacia ambos lados del pasillo, asustada de que el Barón sanguinario, o peor, el mismo Snape, la estuvieran escuchando.

Estaba de suerte. El pasillo estaba completamente solo… excepto por… los cuadros.

Y tuvo una idea.

Convenció a los personajes de uno de los lienzos de avisarle cuando Snape volviera al castillo. Enviarían el mensaje a través de los otros personajes en los cuadros… hasta llegar a la torre de Gryffindor… y la Sra Gorda le daría el mensaje en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

Al llegar a la Sala Común, se sentó en la alfombra, junto a la chimenea, a redactar un pergamino de Herbología.

Tuvo tiempo de escribirlo, al poco productivo ritmo que era capaz, por interrumpir sus pensamientos con hipótesis sobre el paradero de Snape. Todas las hipótesis fueron impacientes y desesperadas del tipo: "_Ni que tuviera una vida muy interesante" o "Ni que estuviera tan ocupado" o "Será que piensa pasar la noche fuera?"_

Ya era bastante tarde cuando la Sra Gorda le dio el mensaje que esperaba. A Hermione le faltó tiempo para lanzarse a correr hacia las mazmorras, pues debía intentar llegar ahí antes del toque de queda.

Tocó la puerta casi desesperada.

Tras unos segundos Snape abrió la puerta. – _Sta Granger – _dijo en su acostumbrado tono de voz sedoso – _el toque de queda está a punto de empezar._

Era la segunda vez que Hermione veía a Snape vistiendo algo distinto a una levita negra cubierta por una ancha túnica negra . La primera vez fue en un partido de quidditch en su tercer año, cuando tuvo que hacer de árbitro y montar en escoba, vistiendo el holgado uniforme de rayas blancas y negras.

En cambio ahora, Snape llevaba una camisa blanca, impecable, lisa, clásica, de lino, tipo sport con bolsillos, de mangas largas, cuello informal abotonado en los picos y entallada en los hombros. Tenía algunos botones superiores abiertos mostrando un cuello fibroso, que estaría inmaculado, de no ser por aquella cicatriz en el lado izquierdo que había dejado el incidente con Naguini. El pantalón negro de vestir de tweed, liso… podía ser el de siempre… solo que estando cubierto por la levita, nunca había detallado la estrecha cintura, la caída idónea con un solo pliegue en la pernera del pantalón; nunca vio el elegante cinturón de piel de vestir, ni los zapatos apuntados con cordones.

En realidad… ésta era la primera vez que Hermione _lo veía _de verdad. Le pareció que tenía un aire desenfadado y viril a la vez que elegante. Se tomó un segundo para recobrarse de la sorpresa, mientras Él la observaba con el ceño fruncido y el rostro impacible.

_- Quería devolverle esto – _dijo extendiéndole la bata-albornoz vino tinto con que se había marchado el día anterior

Snape frunció el ceño aun más a la vez que tomaba la prenda – _Ya que lo ha hecho… - _empezó a decir para despedirla, pero Hermione le interrumpió.

_- Necesito hablar con Ud – _su voz llena de ansiedad y nerviosismo, que se acrecentaron al ver que Snape parecía estarse pensando si atenderla o enviarla de vuelta a su sala común.

Contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos volvieron a escanear el inusual aspecto del pocionista.

Por fin el profesor se hizo a un lado, en señal de que pasara y ella entró sin pensárselo dos veces, pero ua vez dentro no supo por dónde empezar.

- _Parece que va a explotar si no empieza a hablar – _plantó Snape.

"Empieza por el principio" – se dijo a si misma.

- _No hay noticias de un cadáver en Knockturn en el diario de hoy – _dijo ella esperando que Snape dijera algo, pero Él ni se inmutó. Se vio obligada a continuar – _No está muerto._

Snape levantó una de sus cejas hasta niveles inhumanos. Pero no dijo ni una palabra.

- _Vendrá buscando venganza… hay que decírselo a McGonagall, es la directora, tendrá que poner algún tipo de vigilancia extra en el castillo – _dijo atropelladamente y cada vez más ansiosa – _si viene, algún estudiante puede resultar perjudicado… y todo por mi culpa. Nunca podré salir de este Castillo sin pensar que Mulciber vendrá por mi y se cobrará la afrenta y…_

_- Cállate – _dijo Severus sin levantar la voz, pero con una seguridad que calló de golpe a Hermione. Caminó con su habitual ceremoniosidad y se acercó a una puerta al fondo del despacho – _sígame Sta Granger._

Al cruzar esa puerta, Hermione se encontró en la sala oval de las habitaciones de Snape. Ya había estado ahí… reconoció las puertas cerradas. Sabía que una de ellas era la habitación de él… donde había quemado su ropa y otra era el laboratorio donde habían limpiado la sangre de su mano y la daga.

Snape le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento y desapareció tras la puerta que daba al laboratorio.

Hermione no se sentó. Su ansiedad le hizo terminar su inspección interrumpida el día anterior. La sala oval tenía 8 puertas. Ya Hermione conocía lo que había tras 3 de ellas. Una de las puertas desconocidas estaba abierta… y ella no pudo contener su curiosidad.

Se acercó hasta la puerta y vio desde afuera.

"Otro despacho?" – pensó llena de duda y arriesgándose a acercarse un poco más. La luz estaba encendida y podía ver un libro abierto sobre un sillón negro. A cada paso que daba sus ojos detallaban más cosas.

Estantes llenos de libros, un escritorio con tres sillas, mesas pequeñas a cada lado del sillón negro en el centro de la habitación, alfombras y lámparas, todo con el aire pseudomedieval de un Castillo como Hogwarts y, por supuesto, en decoración Slytherin.

Pensó que eso no era nada fuera de lo esperado. Sus pasos ya la habían conducido al interior de ese despacho. Había un mueble bar con varias botellas: brandy, whiskey de fuego… Snape tenía gusto por las bebidas fuertes sin duda. Había un vaso con una bebida sobre una de las mesas junto al sillón.

"Snape debía estar aquí cuando llamé a la puerta" – concluyó. Estaría sentado en ese sillón, bebiendo de ese vaso y leyendo ese libro - "por eso la puerta está abierta".

Se acercó aun más, con un paso tímido, para ver aquel libro. Parecía un libro muggle. Dio otro paso, con la mirada fija en él. Estaba abierto en el inicio de un capítulo. Otro paso para poder leer el título

"Influencia de factores climáticos sobre el crecimiento y desarrollo…"_- _no pudo terminar de leer, porque se llevó un susto que la hizo saltar de la impresión.

- _Fuera de aquí! – _gritó una voz desde adentro del despacho.

Hermione prácticamente corrió hacia el salón y se tiró en el sofá.

La mente de Hermione iba a toda velocidad, mientras intentaba recuperar el ritmo de su respiración con la mirada clavada en el suelo de vergüenza:

"Había alguien ahí dentro?... Merlín! yo no vi a nadie… Estaba tan distraída?, Snape tiene visitas?... Merlín era una mujer la que habló!... Por eso está vestido así?,

"Por Dios! – pensó llevándose las manos a la cabeza – quizá sea mejor que me vaya!".

Bajó una mano hasta su pecho y sintió el galope desenfrenado de su corazón tras el susto y la carrera.

- _Beba esto Señorita Granger – _dijo la voz de Snape a su lado. Había regresado al salón sin hacer ruido. Si Hermione no hubiera estado ya asustada… hubiera pegado otro salto y otra carrera.

- _No me había dado cuenta profesor de lo tarde que es – _dijo aclarándose la garganta – _quizá sea mejor que me vaya y vuelva en otro momento._

Snape la miró fijamente durante unos segundos sin decir una palabra y Hermione sintió que empezaba a sudar… él notaría su nerviosismo… y si adivinaba – como siempre hacía – que ella había estado husmeando en su despacho o importunado a su visita… a saber cuál sería su reacción.

- _Bébala… cada segundo que pasa parece que la necesita más – _le extendió aun más la pequeña botella. Hermione la tomó y bebió directamente. Sus ojos traicioneros volvieron hacia aquella puerta abierta. Desde donde estaba, no podía ver toda la habitación, pero lo que veía… la habitación parecía estar vacía.

Severus frunció el ceño profundamente y caminó hacia el otro extremo del sillón donde se sentó en silencio. Notó la puerta abierta del despacho y con un movimiento de su varita la cerró violentamente.

Hermione empezó a sentirse muy incómoda. Sus ojos seguían buscando aquella puerta recientemente cerrada.

- _Entonces – _empezó Snape tratando de captar su atención – _ahora estudia Usted de los periódicos?, Después de todo lo que han escrito de Usted, le parecen una fuente fiable? – _dijo en plan "de verdad eres tan tonta?"

Hermione tuvo que esforzarse de verdad para captar el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo el profesor. El susto en el despacho le hizo perder la idea que la llevó ahí originalmente: "No habían encontrado un cadáver en Knockturn. Mulciber no está muerto"

- _No se trata de eso – _dijo tratando de enfocarse –_ No digo que contengan la verdad, ni que desborden de objetividad – _su voz tenía rastros de resentimiento –_ pero si hubiera aparecido un cadáver… vendría publicado en ellos… no dejarían pasar una noticia así – _explicó ella defendiendo su razonamiento.

- _Señorita Granger – _dijo girando su cuerpo para quedar mirándola de frente a ella – _ Su daga atravesó la arteria femoral… ese infeliz se desangró en menos de un minuto. Nadie sobrevive a eso._

Hermione comprendió entonces por qué un solo corte había provocado tal hemorragia. – _Pero – _miró a Snape buscando una señal que le diera fuerza para continuar y decir lo que pretendía.

Y la encontró. Snape la veía con interés

_- Eso tampoco es definitivo… su carótida fue seccionada… y Ud está aquí._

Snape guardó silencio durante escasos segundos… en los que sus dedos rozaron su cicatriz en el cuello, mientras la miraba fijamente a ella – _Es diferente._

Hermione tenía que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para concentrarse, por un momento quiso tocar esa cicatriz. Ella se sentía como si fuera de metal y aquel sofá tuviera alguna fuerza magnética que la paralizaba.

"Una mirada así debería ser ilegal" – pensó Hermione – "Me intimida… me tiene… asustada" – concluyó – "Soy de Gryffindor, tengo que mostrar valor!" – pensó animándose.

_- Por qué es diferente? – _por fin replicó ella – _Si Ud tenía pociones consigo y luego recibió atención médica… él pudo tenerlas también y esperar a que alguien le socorriera… Eso es perfectamente posible._

_- Lo que me parece imposible Sta Granger, es que después de pasar más de la mitad de mi vida como mortífago, alguien dude de mi capacidad para saber si un hombre está vivo o muerto – _dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

_- Con todo respeto profesor y – _dudó antes de continuar, pero la poción empezaba a funcionar y se encontraba más calmada y confiada a seguir hablando – _no pretendo compararme con Ud… pero yo creí que Ud estaba muerto, y también lo creyó Harry y …y…_

_Todos lo creímos muerto – _concluyó ella.

_- Le he dicho que es diferente, Mulciber no llevaba consigo ninguna poción_

Hermione se sorprendió de oír eso - _Revisó si Mulciber tenía pociones para salvarse? – _preguntó sin poder creerse que alguien fuera tan frio, maquiavélico y calculador.

- _Estaba buscando su varita – _explicó él en tono cansado y desviando sus ojos hacia el techo – _por eso sé que no tenía ninguna poción consigo… así que es imposible que esté vivo… aunque su muerte no fuera publicada en el periódico._

Hermione empezó a ceder en su obcecación. Quizá Snape tenía razón.

_- Por qué no saldría en el periódico? – _preguntó ella

- _Habrá que esperar para saber, por lo pronto, no le diga a nadie lo que sucedió… esa estupidez que dijo sobre decirle a la directora lo que pasó… debe quitársela de la mente._

Hermione bajó la mirada. No le sabía bien.

- _No creo que Minerva asuma una postura en mi contra y tampoco creo que recrimine lo que hizo Ud. ese día._

Snape rio un poco con ironía _– Eso… es mejor no averiguarlo. No es bueno tensar la cuerda de la amistad demasiado Sta Granger… nunca sabe cuándo se puede romper. _

_- Minerva ha sido incondicional_

_- No pretendo disminuir lo que hizo la directora Sta Granger… pero en el juicio, Minerva le defendió ferozmente por lo que sucedió con el maldito Weasley – _Hermione se sorprendió por oír a Snape hablar así, aunque se cuidó de no demostrarlo – _pero en el tema del supuesto aborto… no estuvo tan convencida de sí misma. Ahora hablamos de asesinato… es mejor no tentar a la suerte ni investigar los límites de las personas – _terminó con un tono serio y calmado.

Lo que decía Snape tenía sentido, pero aun así Hermione se sentía mal.

- _No me parece justo ocultarle a Minerva eso, luego de todo lo que ha hecho por mí._

"Maldita solidaridad Gryffindor" – pensó Severus. Suspiró y por fin contestó: _- La vida no es justa Sta Granger – _Hermione le miró con gesto herido en el rostro – _pensé que ya lo había notado._

Y era cierto. La vida no estaba siendo justa con ella desde que terminó la guerra. O por lo menos así lo sentía ella.

Snape sabía de lo que estaba hablando. La vida tampoco había sido justa con él. Hermione pensó en todo lo que sabía sobre él. Su sacrificio en la guerra, su vida como mortífago, lo que decían de su infancia traumática con un padre maltratador, vivir en el colegio siendo parte de Slytherin sin ser sangre pura.

Si, Snape también podía hablar bastante sobre injusticia.

Mucho más que ella.

Él la miraba con sus cejas arqueadas en gesto de "sabes que esto debe ser así".

- _No sé si seré capaz de mentirle a Minerva – _dijo en voz baja de resignación.

- _Si será capaz – _plantó él con un convencimiento que Hermione pensó que era ilógico. A fin de cuentas, qué podía saber él de lo que ella era capaz o no?

Tenía sus ojos encadenados a los de Snape. Y otra vez fue incapaz de separarlos. Poco a poco sintió como la tensión iba aumentando a medida que se prolongaba el silencio.

Y otra vez sintió la urgencia de salir de ahí.


	59. Chapter 59

CAP 59:

Hogwarts quedó prácticamente vacío en las fiestas navideñas. Antes de la guerra, era frecuente que algún estudiante se quedara a pasar las fiestas en el Castillo… Harry por ejemplo, o cualquier otro chico o chica… fuera por el motivo que fuera, pero al parecer, luego de la guerra, hasta las familias más desunidas se unieron.

Hermione solo pudo ver a un par de estudiantes en el Gran Comedor el primer día luego de las vacaciones. La situación era tan deprimente que la directora McGonagall optó por poner una única mesa en el centro de la sala para profesores y estudiantes.

Un estudiante de Hufflepuff, uno de Ravenclaw, Hermione, McGonagall, Trelawney, Snape y Hagrid desayunaban en la mesa cuando llegó el correo.

Hermione pensó que para el par de chicos que estaban con ella, aquella debía ser una situación muy incómoda: Trelawney parloteaba sobre sus supuestas premoniciones, Hagrid era el único que hacía el intento de "pretender" escucharla, mientras que McGonagall, Snape y Ella tenían el rostro hundido cada uno en su periódico.

Los titulares:

**El Ministerio de Magia invierte 500.000 galeones en la unidad de cuidados intensivos para recién nacidos pretérmino.**

**El Hospital de San Mungo busca expertos en elaboración de pociones para aumento de peso de recién nacidos, poción anti-ictérica neonatal, poción hipotensora de la gestación y cesáreas mágico-quirúrgicas.**

A medida que leía, Hermione empezó a sentirse cada vez más tensa sin saber por qué.

**Nuevas líneas de investigación en encantamientos de soporte respiratorio y transformaciones pélvicas humanas.**

**Evalúan posibles efectos de magia residual ambiental como causa de las malformaciones congénitas y prematuridad en la población mágica post-guerra. **

Levantó los ojos y viola causa de su tensión… Snape le miraba fijamente.

"Merlin… y ahora qué?" – pensó ella. Luego de unos segundos de "ojos encadenados", Severus hizo un pequeño gesto con sus ojos en dirección al periódico.

"Salió algo de Mulciber … tiene que ser eso" – concluyó ella y la tensión empezó a crecer. Eso era lo que tenía que significar esa mirada de Snape.

Hermione dejó a un lado las primeras noticias y fue a la sección de sucesos… pero no encontró nada.

Levantó los ojos para volverse a encontrar con los de Snape, que volvió a hacerle aquel gesto. Aquella conversación muda estaba resultando difícil. Volvió a mirar en el periódico, buscó los obituarios y finalmente lo encontró.

**Hefesto Mulciber Hera**

**Sufrió un infarto de miocardio ayer en horas de la mañana, en compañía de su familia y amigos.**

**Q.E.P.D.**

"**Muy fuerte ha tenido que ser la muerte para poder contigo, si es que ha podido y no has sido tú el que la ha dejado pasar"**

Hermione trató de contener su sorpresa ante lo que leyó.

"Un infarto?" – Hermione casi se alegró. No había alguien esperando por encontrarla. Quizá la familia había preferido ocultar lo sucedido? De ese modo no habría investigación… quizá Snape tenía razón y nunca la descubrían.

- _Ya puedes ir preparándote Severus… está claro lo que te pedirán este año… esas personas requieren formación – _dijo McGonagall.

Snape volteó hacia McGonagall con una mirada que parecía lanzar puñales – _No puedo aguantar la emoción – _dijo en evidente sarcasmo.

- _Con o sin emoción, no podrás evadirlo _

_- Tengo otras cosas qué hacer – _Snape no sonaba muy convencido que aquello fuera a colar

- _Pues ve organizando la agenda. Esto es importante – _

A Hermione le costó captar el hilo de lo que estaban hablando Snape y la directora. Se trataba de aquella solicitud de "expertos" de San Mungo. Minerva veía aquel anuncio como una llamada de SOS para los maestros pocionistas en general. Acaso tendría Snape que trabajar en el hospital a la vez que en Hogwarts? No lo sabía, pero de ser así… aquello sería explotación.

Snape continuó – _Me gustaría ver al menos una vez al Ministro asumiendo las consecuencias de lo que hace…o solucionando algo desde la raíz del problema._

_- La formación del personal medimago no te parece una solución de raíz? – _Dijo Minerva sin poder creerse lo que oía de Snape. Un docente que no apostaba por la educación era sacrilegio para ella.

Snape guardó un momento de silencio, hasta que desvió sus ojos hacia Hermione – _Sta Granger, qué ve Ud en el periódico de hoy?_

Hermione se sintió tensa. Un interrogatorio sobre las noticias… y la interpretación de lo que ocultaban… eso no era su fuerte precisamente.

Volvió a echarles un rápido vistazo:

**El Ministerio de Magia invierte 500.000 galeones en la unidad de cuidados intensivos para recién nacidos pretérmino.**

**El Hospital de San Mungo busca expertos en elaboración de pociones para aumento de peso de recién nacidos, poción anti-ictérica neonatal, poción hipotensora de la gestación y cesáreas mágico-quirúrgicas.**

**Nuevas líneas de investigación en encantamientos de soporte respiratorio y transformaciones pélvicas humanas.**

**Evalúan posibles efectos de magia residual ambiental como causa de las malformaciones congénitas y prematuridad en la población mágica post-guerra. **

Era evidente que todas las noticias estaban relacionadas de algún modo con la medimagia y que nuevamente, estaba enfocada en recién nacidos y partos… el único tema de interés del Ministerio desde la guerra. Pero Snape nunca preguntaba lo evidente.

- _Yo creo que falta algo – _dijo con timidez Hermione – _Es obvio que tienen un problema, pero no lo mencionan y tampoco dicen la magnitud que tiene y qué les lleva a tomar todas esas decisiones._

Una sonrisa ladeada ocupó los labios de Severus:

- _Todas las noticias son referentes a complicaciones de embarazos precoces y niños prematuros – _explicó él.

- _Las personas ocultan los problemas… cuando ellos son los responsables – _concluyó ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Londres 21 de diciembre_

_Querida Herm,_

_Espero que estas vacaciones en Hogwarts sean tan tranquilas para ti, como las recuerdo. Creo que es lo que más necesitas en estos momentos, para poder pensar las cosas con calma. _

_Por fin ha cesado el entrenamiento en la Escuela de Aurores y yo también estoy libre. Podré ir a Grimmauld Place y verificar las últimas remodelaciones. _

_Hagrid hace una tarta de Navidad "interesante". Ten cuidado con ella. Espero que tengáis una buena cena. Quiero disculparme porque no podré ir a verte. Has de saber dónde estaré… la gente ahí no sabe nada… piensan que estás de viaje. _

_Te compensaré luego_

_Un beso._

_Harry_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Escocia- Hogwarts, 21 de diciembre_

_Querido Harry_

_Hogwarts es casi un desierto. Me viene bien, porque puedo estar sola… pero a la vez me hundo en mis pensamientos hasta el punto que a veces siento que me ahogo. No obstante, sé que es lo que tengo que hacer… debo tomar decisiones._

_Espero que la casa esté preciosa cuando la veas y que pases una Navidad genial. Te lo has ganado a pulso._

_No te preocupes por no venir. Tu amistad está muy lejos de poderse dañar por esas cosas. Sé que este año extrañaré más que nunca a mis padres, pero eso no podré evitarlo… esté con quien esté… será mi primera Navidad sin ellos. Disfrutaré lo que tengo y trataré de no pensar en lo que tuve._

_Estaré bien… tú lo has logrado todos estos años. Así que serás mi inspiración._

_Cariños_

_Hermione J Granger_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Escocia-Hogwarts, 26 de diciembre_

_Querido Harry_

_Gracias por la túnica… es sencillamente preciosa. No te ofendas, pero nunca imaginé que tuvieras buen gusto en estas cosas y menos aun que supieras elegir tallas. Ha sido una gran sorpresa. Me ha encantado y está perfecta. Espero que te guste el libro que te envié._

_A pesar de tu advertencia, casi pierdo un diente con la tarta de Hagrid… y aun estoy tratando de olvidar los ingredientes que dijo que utilizó. La cena del 24 fue inolvidable. Creo que los dos chicos que están aquí, tendrán que ir a un psiquiatra para olvidar las predicciones de Trelawney… Minerva, Hagrid y yo no pudimos hacerla callar en toda la noche… McGonagall incluso confesó extrañar a Snape… al parecer es único en cerrarle la boca._

_Ayer fui al Londres muggle y vi El Cascanueces, representado por el Ballet Imperial Ruso… fue sencillamente perfecto. Logré el permiso de McGonagall… y por lo menos hice algo que acostumbraba hacer con mis padres. Me sentí un poco más cerca de ellos y fue una brisa fresca en el desierto._

_Cariños_

_Hermione J Granger._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hermione recibió la respuesta de Harry desde la Madriguera al día siguiente.

Harry le agradecía el libro, aunque no había empezado a leerlo y confesaba que "ella era su héroe"

"_La sola idea de pensar en salir del castillo, comprar entradas y conseguir el permiso de McGonagall… tiene más mérito que la guerra!" – _decía Harry en su carta.

Le había costado… pero al final la convenció.

Recordó el ballet de aquel día y una sonrisa le ocupó el rostro… para nuevamente sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Hermione recibió regalos de todos los profesores de Hogwarts y de Harry. Al inicio se sintió un poco mal. Sintió que le daba pena o lástima a la gente… y no le gustó esa sensación. Quizá se equivocaba… pero algunos obsequios eran tan impersonales… que pensó que quizá se sintieron comprometidos a enviarle algo.

"Quizá esto es algo a lo que debo adaptarme también y verlo de otro modo" – pensó ella.

Escribió notas de agradecimiento a todos.

Cuando abrió el sobre color verde Slytherin, sabía que solo podía ser de Snape. Pensó que contendría una carta o una tarjeta. Se llegó a preguntar lo que habría escrito… después de aquellas palabras en Azkaban, podía ser una sorpresa leer lo que escribiera el pocionista.

En efecto había una tarjeta.

Era verde, igual que el sobre y tamaño presentación, con el mensaje "Feliz Navidad". En letra del profesor, solo estaba su firma, pero además de la tarjeta estaba la entrada al ballet.

Hermione no le dijo a Harry que la entada había sido un regalo, menos aun le dijo quién se lo había dado, porque nunca le hubiera creído. Snape había sido tan acertado que ella misma tenía problemas para creer lo que veían sus ojos.

No.

Harry nunca le creería.

Cuando Hermione tuvo esa entrada en sus manos, el deseo de ir… fue un volcán en erupción. Pasó horas hablando con McGonagall, utilizó todo tipo de argumentos, incluso el chantaje emocional para que le permitiera ir… y al final lo consiguió.

Hagrid la llevó y la fue a buscar en su pseudomotocicleta voladora… y Hermione casi llegó a extrañar volar en escoba.

"Cómo Harry ha viajado en ESTO tantas veces sin tener terrores nocturnos?" – se preguntaba.

El pánico del viaje, solo se le quitó cuando empezó el primer acto del ballet. La música la sumía en medio de aquel cuento de hadas. Cada año, en Navidad, iba con sus padres, escuchaba la orquesta tocar a Chaikovski y se descubría deseando ilusamente que esa vez… la historia cambiara y que Fritz no fuera tan envidioso y no rompiera el Cascanueces de Clara.

Cuando terminó, ella salió con el pecho lleno de algo parecido a la ilusión.

Mientras caminaba entre las personas, apresurándose para encontrarse con Hagrid y volver al Castillo… le pareció ver… ver a alguien… pero no podía ser.

Era imposible.

Y aun así… parecía.

Pero no podía ser.

Al llegar afuera, Hagrid le esperaba. Hermione incluso rezó porque el viaje de regreso tuviera menos turbulencias.


	60. Chapter 60

CAP 60:

_Hogwarts-Escocia, 2 de marzo_

_Querido Harry_

_Perdona por no contestar tus otras cartas. No ha sido por estar hundida en la biblioteca como has pensado. No te he respondido porque no sabía qué decir. La vida en Hogwarts es bastante monótona, y creo, muy surrealista._

_Aunque no lo creas, ahora paso mucho menos tiempo haciendo deberes… aunque sigo obteniendo las mejores calificaciones. Incluso he mejorado. Hasta en pociones obtengo Extraordinarios._

_La mayor parte del tiempo lo paso pensando… sin sacar mucho. Siento que se me está pasando el tiempo muy rápido. Solo he sacado pocas cosas en claro y cada vez me preocupo más. Por lo menos Kingsley se ha mantenido alejado de mí._

_Respecto a lo que preguntabas de mis planes, necesito pedirte un favor. En el Ministerio conocerás personas… conoces desmemorizadores?, podrías preguntar sobre las relaciones internacionales que tienen en Argentina?_

_Gracias Harry. Te quiero mucho y te extraño aun más. Ojalá pudieras estar aquí._

_Hermione J Granger._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Al día siguiente Harry visitó a Hermione alarmado. Le costó trabajo convencer a McGonagall de sacarla de clases… pero lo logró. Se saludaron en el despacho de la directora, Harry tratando de disimular su preocupación y Hermione adivinando el porqué de la visita inesperada de Harry: estaba preocupado por su plan de huida implícito en la carta. Se excusaron con Minerva y salieron a los jardines de Hogwarts.

El invierno ya había dado paso a la primera y el clima era mucho más soportable. Tomaron asiento bajo un árbol junto al lago negro.

_- Entonces… estás decidida a escapar? – _empezó Harry con el verdadero motivo de su visita

- _Te he dicho que lo único que tengo claro es que no van a obligarme a tener un hijo Harry – _le respondió en voz baja y decidida – _no me puedo quedar aquí. Es el único modo de no cumplir. Pero aunque me vaya, aun tengo que encontrar a mis padres. Has averiguado lo que te pedí?_

Harry suspiró resignado. Perdería a Hermione, quizá nunca la volviera a ver. Se convertiría en fugitiva como Sirius… pero quizá era cierto y no había otra salida.

- _No, pero tampoco hace falta – _dijo él – _Inglaterra es puntera en ese campo. He conocido varios magos que vienen aquí a formarse. Si fueras por los canales regulares, no hay modo de que no te descubrieran allá y te denunciaran inmediatamente. Además, el mejor entrenamiento solo lo recibirás aquí… aun no sabes si existen hechizos para devolver la memoria._

_- Vale – _dijo Hermione sin dejarse hundir por las revelaciones de Harry – _entonces iré allí, les buscaré e investigaré por mi cuenta. Yo misma daré con el modo de corregir mi error._

_- Entiendo lo que quieres hacer, aunque me parece muy difícil Hermione… creo que tienes capacidad para conseguirlo. Pero te estás adelantando. Para encontrarles y devolverles la memoria… primero tendrás que salir de aquí!... y no veo cómo vas a lograrlo sin que el Ministerio lo note… y a Argentina?, es que te has vuelto loca? Tendrías que usar un traslador… el Ministerio lo tendrá que aprobar! Crees que te dejarán salir de paseo a otro continente con una condena por cumplir?_

_- Ya lo sé – _dijo ella cansada – _por eso no pienso ir en traslador_

_- Y qué vas a hacer? Aparecerte a mitad del atlántico, nadar un poco y volver a aparecerte hasta llegar a tierra firme? – _Harry le hablaba como si estuviera loca.

- _Harry… ya hablas como un sangre pura – _le recriminó Hermione – _los muggles viajan sin trasladores._

_- Y piensas entrar en una agencia de viajes y comprar algún boleto de avión o barco sin ser vista… Honestamente Hermione, nunca has pensado que quizá el Ministerio vigila tus incursiones en el mundo muggle después de lo que pasó?_

_- Es probable – _dijo ella aunque no había considerado eso – _pero me da igual, compraré un pasaje de avión por internet._

Harry estaba preocupado. Quizá eso le hacía ver todo desde un punto de vista catastrófico. A pesar de ello, Harry entendía que en esa situación… habría que correr riesgos.

- _Y por qué tan lejos?, podrías evitarte eso y mejor aparecerte en algún país de Europa del Este… al Ministerio le costaría mucho rastrearte._

_- Porque mis padres no están en Europa del Este, Harry. _

Brevemente, Hermione le contó su hipótesis de dónde podían estar. La postal, la nota que traía. Era poca evidencia… pero no sabía por dónde más empezar… y si se trataba de perder de vista al Ministerio… mientras más lejos mejor.

- _Bueno, supongo que lo tienes pensado – _dijo Harry tras oír la historia completa – _cuando piensas marcharte? Apenas termines Hogwarts? El mismo día?_

_- Eso aun no lo sé – _guardó un silencio muy prolongado y bajó la vista.

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par – _No vas a terminar el colegio?_

Hermione suspiró _– No lo sé. Me preocupa que al terminar Hogwarts, el Ministerio me vigile más de cerca… o volver a recibir el incordio de las visitas de Kingsley preguntándome los planes… Ni siquiera tengo claro si esperan que en un año desde el juicio: de a luz o que al año esté embarazada._

_- Serían nueve meses de diferencia – _dijo Harry asintiendo en lo ambigua que fue la sentencia - _Quizá no terminar el colegio sea una buena idea. _Hermione notó el gesto pensativo de Harry

- _Por qué ahora dices eso?_

_- No has recibido visitas del Ministerio… pero se siguen comentando cosas._

_- Puff – _Hermione se exasperó – _esto es maravilloso!, estas cosas se discuten en los pasillos del Ministerio abiertamente?_

_- No, pero en frente de mí… la gente tiende a soltar la lengua. O quizá lo hacen para que yo te lo diga a ti, no lo sé. Este asunto no lo han olvidado Herm, y tampoco lo van a olvidar._

_- Lo sé – _Hermione se llevó las manos a la cabeza sujetando desordenadamente su alborotado cabello – _mientras más se acerque el fin del año escolar... más me vigilarán. Por eso he pensado comprar ahora el pasaje… en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, pediré a Minerva que me deje ir a casa de mis padres… le diré alguna excusa relacionada con facturas o pagos, no lo sé._

Harry la abrazó tratando de infundirle ánimos.

_- Sabes que puedes contar con mi apoyo, no?_

_- Gracias Harry – _dijo en medio del abrazo –_ pero esto va a dejarme aun más sola._

Harry se sintió desesperado por cambiar el tema.

- _Así queee… Extraordinarios en todo, no?_

Hermione entendió que ya era hora de hablar de otra cosa – _Si… al parecer podía obtenerlos sin tanta obsesión bibliotecaria_

_- Intentas hacerme creer que haces mal los deberes? – _Harry rio por lo absurdo de eso

- _No, es solo que… quizá hacía mucho más de lo necesario… sin pensar del todo cómo usar las cosas – _explicó ella – _ahora digo más… en menos centímetros de pergamino, eso es todo._

_- Bueno, no es que antes no fueras la mejor, de todos modos._

_- No tenía extraordinarios en pociones!_

_- Eso es porque eres de Gryffindor – _Harry rio un poco.

- _Pues tengo noticias para ti… aun soy una Gryffindor!_

_- Entonces es que Snape se ha ablandado tras la guerra_

_- No lo creo – _dijo ella un poco pensativa. Había entrado en un terreno pantanoso - "Ahora como voy a salirme de esto" – pensó – _Quizá es que antes no merecía un extraordinario… hasta yo misma siento que soy mejor ahora._

_- Snape ha mejorado en dar clases? – _Harry no podía creer tal cosa. Snape era nefasto como docente.

_- Eso no! – _lo dijo y le salió del alma – _ahora casi no da clases. McGonagall pasa más tiempo en las prácticas que él_

_- Es por las vistas – _dijo Harry muy tranquilamente sin más… como si diera los buenos días. En cambio Hermione no entendió

- _Qué vistas?_

_- Las del Ministerio. Se están cansando de él, está agotando la paciencia de todos – _Harry se levantó y lanzó una roca al lago, que salió dando vueltas y haciendo un trayecto paralelo a la superficie del lago.

Hermione vio las ondas sobre el agua. Cogió una piedra y fue junto a Harry _– Sabes, yo nunca aprendí a hacer eso – _le mostró la roca que tenía – _con esta valdrá?_

_- Si, esa está bien – _era lisa, un poco plana, ni muy pequeña, ni muy grande.

_- Y estás hablando como si yo supiera de lo que hablas, cuando no tengo idea de a qué te refieres - _Lanzó la roca, que solo hizo un viaje en parábola y cayó pesada y profunda en el lago.

Harry se rio de su técnica y ella le golpeó el brazo

- _Cálmate – _dijo acariciándose el brazo – _qué es lo que no entiendes?_

_- No entiendo cómo haces que la roca solo roce apenas la superficie del lago y por qué diablos el Ministerio se está cansando de Snape y qué tiene que ver con que ya no haga su trabajo._

_- Hermione – _empezó Harry – _Snape tiene meses yendo al Ministerio por lo del decreto._

_- Cómo – _tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. No había notado que Snape tendría una edad que entraba en los afectados.

- _Si… nadie lo hubiera imaginado – _dijo mientras lanzaba otra roca – _yo creí que alguien como él más bien se reproducía por partenogénesis._

Hermione rio, a pesar de que era un comentario irrespetuoso. Lanzó otra piedra, que dio solo un viaje rápido, recto y largo… directo al fondo del lago _– Maldita sea! – _dijo por la roca – _Ese decreto también es una desgracia. El Ministerio está jodiéndole la vida a todo el que puede._

Harry lanzó otra roca _- Las últimas veces que he visto a Snape en el Ministerio estaba hecho una pantera. Eh! Has visto esa? – _señalando la roca - _Ha salido perfecta!_

_- Deja de lucirte… me voy a deprimir! – _dijo ella riendo un poco - _Me extraña que Snape no optara por otras opciones._

_- Qué opciones? Huir a Argentina? – _Harry estaba distraído y no vio la expresión herida de Hermione.

- _Bueno, no me refería a eso… no creo que hacerse una paja merezca convertirse en un fugitivo – _dijo tratando de quitarle hierro a la situación – _pero no sé… una vasectomía? – _esa fue la opción que tomó Ignatius.

- _Eh – _Harry se aclaró la garganta – _una vasectomía también es algo radical… a lo mejor tiene… no sé… "plaanes" – _usó un tono sugestivo en su última palabra – _o simplemente es que no quiere que dobleguen su voluntad por este asunto absurdo._

- _Quizá, pero es que… – _Hermione lo pensó un momento – _sabes… ahora que lo dices, puede que sea eso… pero… no se… porque… no sé – _Hermione movía los ojos entre el rostro de Harry y el suelo. Estaba tensa y no sabía como explicarse - _igual no tiene sentido._

_- Hermione, si crees que has dicho algo, te equivocas – _era extraño que a Hermione le fallara el don de la palabra.

_- Verás… creo – _estaba insegura si continuar o no. Lo que iba a decir no tenía sentido. Y a la vez lo tenía – _creo que Snape tiene… sabes… - _hacía gesto de "obvio" con las manos -_ pareja._

"Pareja?" - Pensó Harry y luego abrió los ojos de par en par _– Insinúas que Snape es gay?_

_- QUÉEEE, NOOO!, Por Merlín! De dónde coño sacas eso? Yo no he dicho tal cosa!- _Hermione sintió que aquellas palabras eran casi delictivas. Incluso miró a su alrededor para verificar que no había nadie cerca.

_- Has dicho que tiene – _imitó los gestos de ella con las manos – "_paAareja"_

_- Y qué, igual no puedes llegar a esa conclusión! Es absurdo e … imposible… e irrespetuoso! – _su tono de voz indignado.

- _Vale Hermione – _trató de calmarla Harry – _lo siento; pero la próxima vez no uses palabras ambiguas como "pareja"… eso solo lo hacen quienes quieren ocultar su homosexualidad._

_- Eso es una estupidez Harry! – _dijo de modo tajante ella

_- No me creas, has lo que quieras y di lo que quieras pero explícate – _Harry se sentó en el césped de nuevo – _cómo lo has averiguado?_

"Mierda" – pensó Hermione. No quería responder, pero a la vez, deseaba hablar de eso con alguien. El cotilleo de la vida privada de Snape no era un tema que pudiera tratar con Minerva. Harry tampoco, peeero… "es lo que hay" – se dijo irónicamente.

- _No sé – _dijo intranquila mientras se sentaba frente a él – _solo es una hipótesis, porque a fin de cuentas, no todo cuadra… pero, por cosas como… que tiene ropa de mujer en su habitación y que he escuchado a una mujer hablando en sus habitaciones._

Harry se quedó mudo.

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

- _Qué estás pensando Harry?, no te parece lógico lo que digo? – _preguntó Hermione sintiéndose un poco infantil.

_- Herm – _hizo una pausa – _no es eso… es que – _subió las cejas y respiró profundo. Decidió ir directo al punto – _cómo diablos sabes QUÉ o QUIÉN… ESTÁ o HAY… DENTRO de la habitación de Snape?! – _su tono de voz era casi un grito de sorpresa.

Hermione se sintió un poco acorralada, pero decidió darle un capotazo restándole importancia.

- _Oh, no… espera, no me he explicado bien – _rio un poco con normalidad – _no es que haya estado ahí, sino que se escuchan las voces a través de la puerta del despacho y créeme… es una mujer._

_- Vale – _dijo Harry que aun no terminaba de entender – _quizá mete alguna furcia al Castillo, pero cómo diablos sabes que tiene ropa de ellas?_

_- Ah, verás… eso fue un día que tuve un accidente en el laboratorio – _mintió –_ y tuve que entrar para lavarme los brazos… urgentemente… y entré a su laboratorio personal... y ahí estaba la ropa – _el cuento que le estaba metiendo a Harry era bastante blando, pero le daba igual.

_- Bueno, supongo que la fantasía de follarse a alguien en el escritorio es universal – _dijo Harry y ambos rieron – _pero eso no significa que tenga una pareja estable… solo que alguna mujer se ha dejado la ropa ahí. Yo no veo a Snape como alguien estable que mantenga una relación, sabes?... menos aun después de saber lo de su obsesión con mi madre – _dijo Harry SIN maldad en la voz.

- _Eso es muy cruel Harry. Yo – _hizo una pausa – _tampoco le creo incapaz de eso sabes, eso sería muy triste… mucho más triste de lo que ya es que Snape pasara toda su vida enamorado de alguien que no le correspondió nunca._

_- Puede que sea triste, pero eso no le quita lo cierto. Es un hombre que lo único que tiene en su vida es su trabajo y nada más… tiene muy poco qué ofrecer dentro de una relación_

_- Harry, no lo creo – _dijo ella pensando que Harry sabía menos que ella del profesor de pociones.

_- A qué más se ha dedicado además de las pociones?, es triste Hermione, lo sé… lo lamento porque ese hombre hizo mucho por el mundo mágico... y muy en concreto… hizo mucho por mi, pero tuvo que dedicar su vida a ese espionaje y a ser un mortífago y ahora que eso ha terminado… no tiene más nada._

_- Eso es lo que tú crees – _dijo Hermione en tono un poco irritado, que no pasó desapercibido para Harry.

- _Tú sabes algo más y no me lo has dicho – _le acusó. Harry quería saber más

- _Sabes… me estás recordando a alguien – _Hermione no necesitó mencionar el nombre de Ginny para que Harry supiera que se refería a ella.

Suspiró y luego se explicó – _Herm, incluso cuando yo estaba en este castillo… nuestro pasatiempo favorito era ver qué diablos hacía Snape._

Ella rio por los recuerdos – _Si lo recuerdo, y también recuerdo que siempre sacamos las conclusiones erróneas._

_- Bueno… ahora somos mayores… quizá hemos aprendido de los errores y lo haremos mejor_

Hermione rio por su descaro.

- _Además – _continuó Harry – _esto es un internado… pocas cosas hay en el día a día de un internado que sean más interesantes que los cotilleos referentes a los profesores._

_- En eso tienes razón… aquí hay pocas novedades – _dijo ella encontrándose más relajada. Sabía que Harry era de fiar.

_- Dime… por qué defiendes tanto la versatilidad de la vida de Snape._

Hermione decidió que decirle lo que creía a Harry…en el fondo, era inofensivo

- _Pues… porque nunca pasa aquí los fines de semana._

_- No entiendo – _dijo Harry confundido.

- _Los profesores tienen los fines de semana libre_

_- Lo sé, me lo habías dicho_

_- Pues él nunca pasa esos días aquí… siempre se va y vuelve muy tarde y…_

_- Y qué? – _le animó a continuar

- _Y que viene vestido… diferente – _concluyó sintiéndose incómoda.

- _Snape siempre ha vestido diferente al resto del mundo, Hermione – _le reprochó Harry, como si ella pretendiera descubrir el agua tibia.

- _No, coño! Harry!, sabes qué, BASTA! No haces más que tratar de restarle valor a mis observaciones!, hazme caso en lo que te digo… Snape está muy extraño!_

_- Cálmate, lo siento! – _dijo él – _entiende que para mí es difícil creer eso… tú lo crees porque lo has visto._

Ahí Harry tenía un punto.

- _Por qué no intentas decirme lo que quieres de una vez y dejas de hacerme sacarte la información con cucharita… resulta agotador y los chicos no somos buenos en eso._

Dos puntos para Harry.

La conversación estaba dando rodeos absurdos porque Hermione quería decir algo y a la vez, no quería decirlo… porque no sabía **cómo **decirlo.

_- Vale – _empezó de nuevo – _Snape está actuando muy diferente. Ya sé que terminó la guerra, que ya no es un mortífago, que quizá su vida no es tan complicada como antes; pero igual hay cosas que siguen resultándome muy… "extrañas"… por decirlo de alguna manera._

_- De acuerdo – _dijo Harry – _cómo qué?_

_- Ha dejado pasar oportunidades de restar puntos a Gryffindor… una vez le insulté – _Harry abrió los ojos y la boca de la sorpresa – _y no me expulsó, ni me castigo… ni siquiera me respondió con otro insulto, ha sido amable en las clases de pociones, pone extraordinarios, lee libros muggles, le he visto usando ropa… por favor no te vayas a reír por lo que voy a decir Harry… pero le he visto con ropa elegante y... no sé… ¿atractivo? _– Puso cara de "sé que es imposible". Hermione se sentía incómoda, quería continuar con todo lo que había pensado respecto a Snape, pero le asustaba la reacción de Harry

- _Vale, entiendo tu punto Herm. En realidad son conductas extrañas en Snape… y si – _dijo con gesto de estar sopesando la idea de "una mujer" que estaba barajando Hermione _– pues si… son cambios que pueden ser explicados por una mujer en su vida, que quizá no sea solo una furcia de un momento, sino algo más estable… que se arregle, que esté de mejor humor… eso es que estará un poco más "satisfecho" – _dijo Harry con voz sugerente.

_- Bueno… a ver Harry – _le paró Hermione –_ no aumentes lo que he dicho, ni lo saques de contexto… le he visto arreglado solo los fines de semana… y lo de buen humor… no es del todo preciso… simplemente ha sido menos cabrón_

_- Vale… igual – _Harry no iba a entrar en tal nivel de detallismo – _si ese es el caso, pues me alegro por él. Se lo merece – _hizo una pausa – _ojalá tenga herramientas para mantener esa relación que tiene._

_- Si – _dijo ella tímidamente.

- _No pareces muy convencida._

_- Si estoy convencida – _se defendió ella – _yo creo… que no es tan calculador como creemos. _

Harry solo se quedó viéndola esperando a que continuara. Luego de un momento lo hizo

- _Las cartas que me escribió cuando estuve en Azkaban y… - _rodeó el tema de Mulciber – _luego del juicio con otras cosas, le he oído hablar y… si lo creo capaz de compartir su vida con alguien_

_- Si… con un vampiro – _bromeó él.

_- Harry!_

_- Vale… por lo que dices… es obvio que lo hace, no? – _dijo a pesar de no estar convencido. No quería pelear por eso.

- _Si… supongo que si – _dijo en voz baja.

- _Qué? – _dijo con cara de duda – _eso esta bien, no? - _Hermione estaba siendo especialmente complicada.

- _Siiii, por supuesto que está bien._

_- Entonces?_

Hermione miraba a su alrededor buscando respuestas en el aire.

- _Herm… hemos vuelto a que yo te saque cosas con cucharita?, no quedamos en que no servía de nada?_

Ella decidió dejar de estar por las ramas. Lo diría y ya.

_- Snape parece estar siendo… cómo decirlo… especialmente atento conmigo._

A Harry se le cortó la respiración. Sintió como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un hechizo y lo hubiera petrificado. Hermione continuó

_- Sé que suena absurdo, lo sé… y que creerás que estoy loca. Pero si no tuviera suficientes datos… no estaría diciendo esto. _

_- Explícate – _dijo Harry casi sin voz.

- _Es relativamente amable, o mejor dicho… no es amable, pero no es cabrón; me presta cosas, me ha dado a beber pociones tranquilizantes_

_- Bueno, parece que Snape si es un ser humano, pero eso no…_

_- Harry! – _gritó ella interrumpiéndole – _déjame terminar._

Él hizo un gesto de "prosigue" con su mano.

_- La entrada del ballet fue un regalo suyo, vale?… y – _Quitó de su mente aquella figura vestida de negro a la salida del teatro. Le había visto de espaldas. Era imposible que fuera Snape. Decidió continuar –_ verás… Él… se preocupa por cosas: cuando el accidente en el club de pociones, me llevó al hospital… y no me digas que era su labor! – _dijo ella adelantándose a su replica – _porque… es que estaba… realmente, muy preocupado. En el juicio, Snape mintió un poco en sus declaraciones… si no hubiera mentido no sé si yo estaría fuera de prisión… y … bueno… con otras cosas – _se cortó. No pensaba decirle que había asesinado a alguien y que Snape era su cómplice - _ también ha sido especialmente comprensivo y colaborador… preocupado – _usó un tono bajo y dubitativo para continuar – _conversa conmigo… bueno… eso solo a veces… pero … cuando hablamos me tutea y me mira de un modo que… que…_

_- Qué? – _dijo Harry impaciente

Hermione suspiró – _ya sabes lo que te estoy diciendo._

_- Es que no me lo puedo creer – _dijo Harry como si ella le dijera que la tierra es plana y la sostienen 4 elefantes – _me estás diciendo que Snape está detrás de ti?, sabes la locura que es eso?_

_- Lo sé.. y no lo creo, bueno… no del todo… pero por lo menos es extraño. Ya te he dicho que creo que tiene una pareja!_

_- Si veo a Snape incapaz de tener una novia… dos novias me resulta sencillamente imposible! – _dijo Harry en plan: me corto una mano! – _No estarás malinterpretando las cosas?_

- _Créeme Harry… lo he pensado mucho. Lo que he visto es un hecho. Ahora… su intención, no creo que sea: "estar detrás de mí"… eso es imposible… quizá solo sea… que Él es así… - _dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

_- No entiendo._

_- Es decir – _suspiró –_ que después de la guerra y estando más relajado y "satisfecho", como tú dices, por tener una mujer al lado… pues quizá Él es… asíii – _Harry seguía con la cara de duda. Parecía tener una gran interrogación tatuada en el rostro –_ Asíii como… - _no sabía qué palabra usar. Al final se decidió -_ ¿sexy?_

Harry casi convulsionó de tanto reír. Hermione se sonrojó del bochorno que sintió. Se sentía estúpida e infantil. Definitivamente… ésta era una conversación para tener con una chica… no con un chico.

Cuando por fin Harry terminó de retorcerse en el césped y el dolor en sus abdominales cesó, dijo:

- _Por Merlín Hermione… crees que Snape es sexy?_

_- NOOOO! – _gritó sintiendo como toda la sangre se le acumulaba en el rostro – _si ni siquiera le soporto la mirada!, Me intimida!, Quedo petrificada!_

- _Acabas de decir SEXY y creo que tengo que llevarte a San Mungo – _dijo en amenaza bromista -_ Lockhart estará feliz de tener compañía _

Ella soltó todo el aire de sus pulmones _– No creo eso, lo descarté a la primera oportunidad!_

_- Espera – _dijo Harry sacudiendo la cabeza – _lo pensaste y lo descartaste… o NUNCA LO PENSASTE?_

Hermione enmudeció

Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- _Esto es increíble – _Harry tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par – _Te has fijado en Snape?, quizá necesitas una pareja más de lo que crees!_

_- No seas imbécil Harry! – _dijo ella molesta y tirándose en el césped, mirando hacia el cielo – _cómo puedes creer eso?._

_- Hermione. Tú misma lo has dicho y no lo eches atrás o me vas a volver loco. Hago lo que puedo por seguir el hilo de esta conversación. Te estás fijando en un profesor… y no en cualquier profesor… sino en Snape… eso es síntoma de "sequía" _

_- Corrijo – _le dijo apuntándole con un dedo -_ no puedes concluir eso por mis palabras. Si fuera así… ya puedes pensar que también tengo fantasías sexuales con Flitwick_

_- QUEE? – _Harry pensó que aquella conversación… si bien se estaba poniendo interesante… había perdido toda lógica.

- _Si. Alguna vez has visto a su mujer? _

_- La mujer de Flitwick? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba casado – _replicó Harry

- _Pues es mucho más alta que él. Cuando la conocí no hice más que preguntarme cómo diablos se acoplaban en la cama!_

Harry volvió a partirse de risa. Hermione esperó otra vez a que se recuperara y siguió:

_- Créeme, si Snape te mirara a ti, como me mira a mi… Tú te estarías preguntando si es gay._

_- Tienes razón – _aceptó él – _pero nunca usaría las palabras Snape y sexy en la misma oración._

_- Eso es porque no eres gay_

_- Crees que un gay vería sexy a Snape? – _preguntó Harry esperando a que Hermione cayera en la trampa de palabras.

Pero ella lo captó.

- _No, pero si creo que cualquier imbécil es capaz de notar cuando alguien está flirteando – _por fin Hermione había encontrado la palabra que buscaba – _ESO ES! – _dijo alegrándose por poderse expresar – _flirtear. Eso es lo que hace. "Sexy" no fue una palabra adecuada._

_- Ya lo creo – _aceptó Harry – _Osea que Snape flirtea contigo?_

_- Si – _dijo ella convencida – _sé que suena estúpido… pero de verdad es así._

_- Pues podrías haber empezado por ahí… nos hubiéramos ahorrado horas de palabras._

_- Lo siento – _dijo ella aunque en el fondo no era así. Agradecía haber vocalizado sus pensamientos… le había ayudado a ponerlos en orden.

- _No te preocupes – _dijo él restándole importancia – _si yo fuera Tú… no le daría importancia._

_- Ah no? – _a ella le parecía imposible hacer eso.

- _No, porque si tiene una pareja, puede que simplemente… "Él sea así", por muy difícil que me resulte imaginarle flirteando. Además es muy factible que tenga una novia o algo así._

_- Al final te convencí, no? – _dijo ella satisfecha de sí misma.

- _No, no es por eso… es que al parecer, es lo que se espera de él._

_- A qué te refieres? – _dijo Hermione sin entender.

- _Oí en el Ministerio, que en la última vista las cosas no terminaron bien… y que alguien terminó por insinuarle que se buscara una mujer o terminara de ir a hacer las donaciones al banco de semen._

_- Por Merlín!, quién fue capaz de decir tal cosa? – _ella tenía la boca abierta

- _No lo sé, pero habría que hacerle una estatua a sus cojones!_

_- Y por qué asumes que fue un hombre?_

_- No sé si fue hombre o mujer… sea lo que sea… tiene cojones y punto!_

Hermione rio un poco a pesar de lo machista del comentario

_- Sabes – _empezó Harry – _quizá deberías plantearte hacer algún deporte… nadar en el lago o algo así._

_- Por qué?_

_- Para que liberes energía… sigo preocupado por lo que piensas… tu mente debe ser un infierno_

_- Ni que lo digas – _aceptó ella.

- _No me gustaría venir en otro par de meses y enterarme que te has liado con Filch._

_- Oh Harry! Por Merlín! – _dijo ella sujetándose la cabeza con las manos – _he tenido una imagen! Eres un bastardo! Voy a tener que arrancarme los ojos!_

Harry rio a carcajadas. Luego de un momento Hermione devolvió el golpe:

- _Dime, cuántos chales tendrías que quitarle a Trelawney para llegar a sus blanditas tetas o a una nalga?_

La cara de asco de Harry era indescriptible. Hermione saboreó su venganza.

Cuando por fin se recuperó, Harry dijo: - _Tú eres despreciable._

* * *

_**Estimados lectores. Sé que he disminuido la frecuencia con que publico. No teman, no voy a dejar el fic ni estoy corta de inspiración... el problema es que me mudo de país. Debo volver a Londres y mi vida está... particularmente complicada por eso. Paciencia. **  
_


	61. Chapter 61

CAP 61:

Después de la visita de Harry, Hermione notó que había pasado un poco más de 2 meses desde que salió de Azkaban.

En ese tiempo se mantuvo más aislada que nunca. Solo hablaba si los profesores le preguntaban algo en clases o si Minerva le llamaba a su despacho. En las comidas se sentaba rodeada de alumnos de primer año… que - aunque Hermione no tenía modo de saberlo – en realidad, evitaban a toda costa hablar con la Delegada malhumorada en que se había convertido.

Pasaba horas pensando qué hacer, planeando una huida e imaginando su futura vida como fugitiva. Sin duda alguna, Sirius Black era una inspiración.

Sirius había logrado escapar de Azkaban y rondar por las calles de Londres sin ser detectado… y únicamente lo logró bajo la forma de perro. Fue así como Hermione llegó a la conclusión de que era algo que debía hacer. Convertirse en animago.

Todos los animagos debían estar registrarse en el Ministerio de Magia el cual lleva un registro de todos los magos y brujas con esta habilidad para controlar su posible "mal uso"... Por supuesto, la idea de Hermione era NUNCA entrar en ese registro y por lo tanto nadie podía saberlo.

A estas alturas… romper esa norma, era una tontería en comparación a todo lo que había sucedido.

A fin de cuentas, había hecho cosas peores… a veces empujada por las circunstancias, otras solo para poder controlar lo que pasaba en su vida… pero el hecho era que en este momento, Hermione Granger, antes conocida como la bruja más brillante del mundo mágico para su edad, integrante del Trío de Oro, digna y orgullosa hija de sus padres … ahora era una exprisionera de Azkaban casi huérfana, que había asesinado a alguien, y, aunque fuera un exmortífago y en defensa propia, seguía siendo una muerte que ella provocó… **y que además**, tenía un castigo a cumplir por aborto tras algo muy cercano a una violación.

Cualquiera pensaría que todo eso era suficiente en los antecedentes penales de una persona tan joven.

Pero ahora se planteaba convertirse en una fugitiva para evitar cumplir el absurdo castigo impuesto por el Wizengamot… PORQUE SI… aunque sonara frívolo e inhumano… el tribunal le había impuesto como castigo tener un hijo.

Y para no cumplirlo… rompería nuevamente las leyes, escaparía del Reino Unido y se convertiría en animago sin registro.

Era una suerte que Hermione ya no creyera en las leyes ni en la justicia. De otro modo, no tendría el coraje de plantearse todo eso.

La magia necesaria para conseguir la transformación humano-animal conservando la capacidad del pensamiento, era complicada, sumamente avanzada y requería años de estudio y dedicación. Pocos magos se atrevían a realizarla.

"Si Sirius, James e incluso el inútil de Peter Pettigrew lo lograron… estando aún en Hogwarts… yo tengo que ser capaz también" – pensaba Hermione.

Hermione había dedicado parte de esos meses a estudiar la transformación, aunque aun no había logrado nada.

A menudo se preguntaba qué animal sería?

Se descubrió en más de una oportunidad deseando ser un delfín… de ese modo quizá pudiera cruzar el Atlántico nadando… sin necesitar ni un avión ni un traslador ni nada parecido, fuera muggle o mágico. Aunque en tierra firme… ser un delfín no servía de mucho.

Qué podría ser? Un león como la Gryffindor que era? U otro felino deslumbrante? Un tigre blanco? Un jaguar? Quizá una pantera? Era una línea de pensamiento excitante.

"Por favor Merlín, que no sea una cosa absurda… tal como una hormiga… no me serviría de nada ser una hormiga!"

Y en qué se parecería ese animal a su actual forma humana? Porque cuando un mago se transforma en su forma animal existen indicios que conectan la transformación con la forma humana. McGonagall era una de los pocos animagos conocidos y cuando estaba en su forma felina tenía un pelaje atigrado alrededor de los ojos puesto que usaba gafas.

Desde luego, hubiera sido de gran ayuda si pudiera entrar en el despacho de Minerva y pedirle unos cuantos consejos para lograr la transformación… pero no era posible.

Snape una vez le dijo que era mejor no tensar demasiado los hilos de la amistad… porque nunca sabes cuando se pueden romper.

En efecto, confesarle a Minerva sus intenciones de huir y no cumplir la condena, además de ser una animago sin registro… después de todo lo que había hecho… era bastante tensión.

Con el incidente de Mulciber, Hermione se sintió bastante mal por ocultarle lo sucedido a McGonagall… pero luego, vio que era lo mejor.

Uno es dueño de lo que calla y esclavo de lo que dice. Era mejor que nadie lo supiera. Ni siquiera se lo dijo a Harry. Si luego, por algún extraño motivo, quería contárselo a alguien… podría hacerlo. Pero si lo decía de una vez… luego no había modo de echarlo atrás.

Hermione no volvería a conjurar un Obliviate si podía evitarlo.

A veces se sentía frustrada por no conseguir aun la transformación a pesar de que dos meses era un tiempo absolutamente absurdo para lograr tal cosa… pero sentía mucha curiosidad.

El animal en que se convirtiera era algo importante, porque los animagos no podían ser más de una especie animal, de modo que la forma que adquiriera… sería la misma para el resto de su vida. Además, solía estar relacionada con la personalidad de quien se transforma.

Hermione le había mentido a Harry parcialmente en su carta y en su conversación, porque en efecto, pasaba muchas horas en la biblioteca… pero no haciendo deberes… sino estudiando animagia. Ese era el motivo de no responder a sus cartas… aunque también era cierto que no sabía qué decir. Estaba aislada y eso era en buena parte debido a depresión… por mucho que tratara de ocultarlo.

Su vida estaba únicamente centrada en ella y en lo que le sucedía. Excepto por leer el periódico… no se enteraba de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

En clases daba su cien por ciento, durante las comidas ponía todo su esfuerzo en aislarse de conversaciones estúpidas y del resto de estudiantes, si iba al despacho de Minerva a hablar… la conversación terminaba invariablemente en un monólogo de McGonagall. Al hacer sus rondas no hablaba con nadie y si encontraba algún estudiante infringiendo el toque de queda… era implacable bajando los puntos que correspondían – ni uno más, ni uno menos – sin importar la casa que fuera (incluso si se trataba de Gryffindor) y les enviaba a cumplir castigo con Filch.

En las noches solía ir a la cama completamente agotada. Algunas veces dormía profundamente como una piedra… y otras… no dormía ni un segundo, a pesar del cansancio.

Solía tener pesadillas… que, como la mayoría de los sueños… eran absurdos e ilógicos… algunas veces era incapaz de recordar lo que soñó, pero siempre eran sueños en los que estaba tensa o asustada o escapaba de algo.

En una oportunidad, se despertó sudorosa, con las sábanas casi adheridas a la piel. Luego de unos segundos de respirar hondo, volvió a la realidad - era solo un sueño y estaba en su habitación en Hogwarts - y vio a Lavender y Parvatti despiertas y sentadas en sus respectivas camas mirándola fijamente y luego vio a Ginny… de pie, con su ropa de dormir y cerca de ella, con rostro preocupado.

"Habré dicho algo en sueños?, quizá he gritado?" – pensó Hermione. Era la única explicación para que todas estuvieran despiertas y mirándole con tanta interrogación en sus rostros.

Simplemente se dio media vuelta y dijo: "_Lo siento". _

Pudo escuchar los pasos de Ginny volviendo a su cama y a Lavender susurrando "_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la guerra para que estas cosas le pasen, no?" _Entre la rabia por escuchar ese comentario y la tensión del sueño que no recordaba no pudo volver a dormir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa noche, luego de hablar con Harry, Hermione debía patrullar en los pasillos durante la noche.

Le correspondía patrullar con Séptima Vector, Pomona Sprout, dos chicos de Ravenclaw, Slytherin y Hufflepuff. Por Gryffindor estaba Ginny y ella.

Le tocó patrullar la Primera y Segunda planta. Cualquiera diría que era lo más sencillo… pero no. A casusa de las escaleras cambiantes, ir de un piso a otro era una tortura. Además… si encontraba a algún estudiante por ahí… siempre salían con la escusa de ir a la enfermería, o venir de la enfermería… y eso hacía el interrogatorio mucho más largo y muchas veces absurdo.

Afortunadamente la noche estaba bastante tranquila. En más de una oportunidad se quedaba frente a alguno de los ventanales viendo hacia afuera.

El cielo nocturno estaba bastante despejado y había luna llena. Podía incluso ver un poco a través de la densa trama de árboles del Bosque Prohibido, únicamente con la luz de la luna. En un momento vio una enorme figura saliendo de entre ellos… era Hagrid… Realmente era una noche bastante clara.

"Hagrid" – pensó con nostalgia. Si bien estaba bastante sola en Hogwarts, sin Harry y sin… - prefería ni recordar lo que antes había sido Ron para ella – a pesar de lo sola que estaba y de lo mucho que ayudaba Minerva hablando con ella… Hermione… con su aislamiento voluntario, se había alejado incluso del amable y amigable guardabosques.

"No puedo seguir así" – pensó. Tras pensarlo un poco decidió que debía salir del hoyo negro en que estaba sumida. Aunque hiciera los deberes e investigara en animagia con toda su capacidad… la verdad era… que no hacía nada más que eso. No era una conducta saludable.

"Debo hacer un esfuerzo por reincorporarme al mundo… aunque pretenda desaparecer en poco tiempo"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**En el despacho de Severus Snape:**

_- Estoy cansada de esta misma conversación_

_SS: - Que pena me das – _dijo lleno de sarcasmo y mirando a un lado – _yo en cambio estoy cansado del maldito Ministerio y este juego absurdo e inútil _

- _No digas eso. No es inútil_

_SS: - Lo es. Esto no resultará… hay que pensar en otra cosa y dejar de perder el tiempo_

_- Te he dicho mil veces que no… todo saldrá bien… tiene que salir bien!_

_SS: - Es fácil ser optimista desde un maldito cuadro! – _Severus vio el gesto herido en su rostro, pero no le importó. La rabia le hacía querer herirla y hacerla sufrir la misma ansiedad que Él sufría.

_- Daría lo que fuera porque las cosas no hubieran resultado así, pero esto no se trata ni de ti ni de mí_

Severus suspiró. Estaba agotado. Había llegado de otra vista en el Ministerio… ya no aceptaban postergaciones ni cancelaciones de último momento. Había intentado no asistir y le enviaron un vociferador de advertencia… si no se presentaba en 10 minutos en el Ministerio, enviarían un par de inefables a buscarle.

SS: - _No sabes lo humillante que es esto – _dijo recordando al funcionario que le dijo, que si no tenía mujer, bien podía donar el semen de cuando se masturbaba – _te juro que quise matarlo._

Ella le miró fijamente.

SS: - _Lo siento_

Ella negó con la cabeza sin decir una palabra. Le perdonaba.

Siempre terminaba perdonándole, porque en el fondo le entendía. Se parecían demasiado.

- _No se saldrán con la suya. Se tragarán sus palabras cuando te cases._

_SS: - Por supuesto… se disculparán por escrito… ya estarán redactando la carta – _le molestaba la seguridad con la que Ella siempre hablaba. Era arrogante. En esos momentos la odiaba con la misma fuerza que la amaba.

_- Estoy hablando en serio Severus_

_SS: - Creía que para hablar en serio había que basarse en hechos… no en cuentos de hadas!_

_- Esto no es cuestión de elegir Severus – _dijo ya en tono amenazante – _Simplemente, no tendrán otra opción!_

_SS: - Bueno, entonces supongo que solo tengo que esperar a que Ella entre por esa puerta con un vestido blanco, no?_

_- NO!, Severus, por Merlín, BASTA – _estaba ya en el límite de su paciencia – _tienes que declararte!_

_SS: - Voy corriendo – _dijo mientras se miraba la uñas.

- _Severus, qué diablos pasa contigo?_

_SS: - NO QUIERO HACERLO!, Ya una vez lo hice y salió mal, lo recuerdas?_

_- No digas estupideces, no van con tu personalidad y lo sabes_

_SS: - Por qué tengo que hacerlo?, ya sé la respuesta… va a decir que NO!, puedo ahorrarme el mal rato!_

_- Tienes que hacerlo para que se lo vaya planteando!_

_SS: - Oh claro… no sea que cuando no tenga otra opción y tenga que decir SI, vomite encima de mí._

_- No digas eso por favor!_

_SS: - Por qué no habría de decirlo?_

_- Porque no es verdad y lo sabes._

_SS: - No lo digas – _dijo levantando un dedo amenazadoramente – _te lo advierto… no…. lo digas… porque no lo soportaría._

_- Me voy –_ pero aun no se movía.

SS: - _Claro… Corre!... es lo que siempre haces!_

_- Ya que no piensas hacer nada… voy a pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con ella – _y desapareció del lienzo.

Severus resopló. Terminó por salir de sus habitaciones dando un fuerte portazo de frustración hacia los fríos y húmedos pasillos de la mazmorra.

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El patrullaje de esa noche estaba resultando de lo más soso. Excepto por el llanto de Myrtle en su baño en la segunda planta… y un par de estudiantes que – de verdad – salían de la enfermería. No habían novedades.

Hermione casi se quedó dormida viendo a través de una de las ventanas hacia el Lago Negro. Un pequeño destello llamó su atención y la hizo no caer del todo en el sueño.

Algo había brillado junto a un árbol a la orilla del Lago.

El árbol donde ella solía sentarse a hablar con Harry o a leer cualquier cosa, cuando el clima permitía estar fuera del Castillo.

Había alguien ahí.

A pesar de la luz solo veía una oscura y alta figura.

Entrecerró sus ojos tratando de agudizar aun más la visión… definitivamente había alguien ahí. Y aquel destello no volvió a verlo.

Se quedó mirando a ese mismo punto un rato… debía ser alguien ahí. Quizá Hagrid nuevamente? Estaría alimentando al calamar gigante? Quizá a los grindylows?

Luego de unos minutos, aquella figura giró y Hermione volvió a ver el leve destello de luz que había captado su atención. Empezó a dar pasos lentos hacia el Castillo hasta que se detuvo.

A través de dos cortinas de cabello negro, la luz de luna iluminó el pálido rostro de Severus Snape, que levantó la mirada hacia el Castillo… hacia una de las ventanas en el segundo piso.


	62. Chapter 62

CAP 62:

Al día siguiente Hermione fue a desayunar a la hora en la que iba todo el mundo. No fue temprano como estaba haciendo en los últimos meses. Solo tuvo que invertir su rutina de: ir a desayunar "ultra temprano" y luego a la biblioteca.

Al entrar, el comedor estaba casi lleno. Luego de la guerra, Hogwarts no volvió a tener el mismo número de estudiantes que antes… pero igualmente habían muchos estudiantes. Se detuvo en la entrada y echó una visión panorámica, desde cada esquina del salón, con las cuatro mesas de las casas… hasta llegar al frente del Gran Comedor, hacia la mesa de profesores.

Casi sintió pena por sí misma.

"Merlín… parece la primera vez que entro aquí y que miro al frente" – pensó al darse cuenta que tenía meses sin levantar la vista ante la multitud de estudiantes en las comidas.

Pudo ver la sonrisa de McGonagall desde el asiento principal. Aquellas tardes en que le visitaba en el despacho y la directora se volcaba a hablar de: superar la tristeza, retomar el control, etc, etc, etc… Hermione pensaba que exageraba. Pensaba que Minerva no veía las cosas con claridad, que Ella sólo se estaba tomando su tiempo para pensar en sus propios asuntos y resolver sus propios problemas que eran bastante complicados... cuando en realidad se estaba negando el hecho que estaba deprimida.

Pero cómo coño no estarlo?

Hermione respiró profundo y caminó hasta un asiento. Se sentó al final de la mesa de Gryffindor. Ni que hubiera querido sentarse adelante – donde solía hacerlo antes de toda la locura de desgracias consecutivas – hubiera podido.

La parte delantera de la mesa estaba completamente ocupada por un grupo enorme de chicas. Hermione puso su atención en ellas.

Ginny estaba en el centro del grupo y las chicas estaban, al parecer felicitándola. La abrazaban y le sujetaban las manos, con gestos de ilusión. La pelirroja miraba hacia el suelo, no dejaba de sonreír y parecía estar sonrojada. Hermione se encontró intrigada por lo que estaba sucediendo e incluso formuló alguna hipótesis.

Pero no podía ser… acababa de hablar con Harry y Él no había dicho nada.

Le mataba la curiosidad, pero desde donde estaba – al final de la mesa – solo podía oír el enervante cuchicheo.

La respuesta a su duda llegó con el correo. Una lechuza trajo un pequeño y delgado paquete de Harry.

"Merlín… es el espejo de Harry" – pensó Hermione. Aquel trozo de espejo que Harry llevó consigo durante el año de búsqueda de horrocruxes – "Debe haber recuperado el otro… quizá Aberforth se lo devolvió tras la caída de Voldemort"

Leyó rápidamente la pequeña nota:

_Hermione, quiero que seas la primera en saber que Ginny y yo hemos decidido adelantar la boda.._

_Tengo que hablar contigo. A las 6pm estaré esperando al otro lado._

_Cariños,_

_Harry._

Le tomó unos minutos recuperarse de la sorpresa. En efecto… el bullicio en la mesa de Gryffindor era debido a la boda de Ginny. Harry fue bastante iluso creyendo que Hermione sería la primera en saberlo. No contó con el hecho de que su prometida diera las noticias también.

Hermione sintió un poco de pena al ver el espejo nuevamente. Ella tenía otra mitad de otro espejo doble… pero había quedado completamente negra tras la muerte de Ignatius.

En este espejo, al otro lado, veía lo que podía ser la pared de una habitación. Quizá en Grimmauld Place… era difícil de saberlo, pues solo veía de fondo una pared blanca con un cuadro con un paisaje. Harry había remodelado la casa, pero Hermione no tenía idea de cómo lucía actualmente.

"Qué habrá sido del espejo de Ignatius?" – pensó ella. Se habría roto en medio del tiroteo?. Sabía que no lo tenía otra persona… porque las veces que lo veía en el fondo de su baúl… estaba siempre igual, es decir, completamente negro.

"Te veré en la noche Harry" – pensó mientras terminaba su desayuno y seguía viendo la pequeña celebración.

En algún momento del desayuno sus ojos vagaron hacía la mesa de Hufflepuff y casi se desorbitaron.

Veía a una chica de cuarto año – creía – que siempre había sido un poco gorda.

Pero esto no era gordura.

Tampoco era obesidad.

"Por mi varita que esa chica está embarazada"

Luego de eso, su mirada fue mucho más inquisitiva. Encontró otras dos chicas indudablemente embarazadas y una que no estaba segura.

"Mierda… cuánto tiempo me he desconectado del mundo?". Volvió a mirar hacia el frente de la mesa de Gryffindor… donde estaban todas alrededor de Ginny. Y el pensamiento inevitable luego de eso: Harry y ella habían acordado esperar a que ella terminara el colegio para casarse "Será que Ginny está embarazada?, Por eso habrán adelantado la boda?"

Dadas sus nulas conversaciones con Ginny desde que salió de Azkaban… no tenía otra opción más que esperar a las 6pm.

Ella podría aguantar… sus uñas… NO.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_- Hola Herm, qué te ha parecido la noticia?_

_- Bueno… inesperada. Pensé que si planeabas algo así me habrías dicho cuando viniste… a menos que algo __**inesperado**__ haya sucedido_ – dijo ella en tono insinuante.

_- No ha sido algo planeado con tiempo Herm. Tampoco por algo inesperado… hemos pensado que podría ser de ayuda._

Hermione no entendió ni una palabra de aquella oración – _No te sigo Harry._

_- Escucha Herm, ya se que no pediste nada… y que quizá has pasado mucho tiempo planeando esto y crees tenerlo bastante organizado… pero quizá puedas hacer las cosas un poco mejor._

Hermione… que estaba esperando escuchar que quizá Ginny estaba embarazada, no terminaba de dar crédito a que Harry estuviera hablando de ella.

- _Harry… qué coño tengo yo que ver con tu precipitada boda?_

Harry suspiró. Esta sería una conversación difícil _– Herm, cuando hablamos me dijiste que estás planeando huir de Inglaterra que vas a comprar un pasaje muggle para viajar a Argentina, cierto? – _hizo una pausa hasta que Hermione asintió – _pues pueden haber agentes del Ministerio en el aereoupuesto de Londres Herm. Quizá sea mejor tomar más precacuciones… Ginny y yo nos iremos de luna de miel en un traslador que nos aprobará el Ministerio… tu puedes venir con nosotros y entonces tomar un vuelo de ahí a Argentina… de ese modo es más difícil que te rastreen._

Hermione lo pensó por un momento.

Harry tenía razón en que era una mejor idea. Por supuesto, ella no consideró tal cosa, pues no quería involucrar a nadie… no quería que nadie se convirtiera en cómplice tras su huída.

- _Harry… no quiero perjudicar a nadie con esto… no quiero que te conviertas en mi cómplice._

_- Nadie tiene por qué saberlo Herm. La boda será en plena época escolar… te dejas ver durante el día en Hogwarts… vas a todas tus clases… y luego solo tienes que salir a escondidas de Hogwarts, aparecerte hasta donde estemos nosotros y tomar el traslador. A efectos de las autoridades… no podrán relacionarte con la boda… porque ningún invitado te verá. Simplemente un día amanecerá en Hogwarts y tú no estarás. Y cuando empiecen las averiguaciones… ni Ginny ni yo estaremos… porque estaremos en la luna de miel._

_- Suena como un plan brillante Harry… pero estás dejando algo a un lado._

_- Qué? – _dijo él, incluso luciendo un poco asustado.

_- Acaso crees que Ginny estará de acuerdo con esta locura?, con convertirse en cómplice de lo que pretendo hacer?_

Harry la miró fijamente esperando para contestar. Finalmente dijo

- _Ha sido idea de Ginny Herm._

Hermione sintió como si sus pulmones se hubieran congelado. Harry continuó

- _Sabes que te quiero Herm y que haría cualquier cosa por ti – _Hermione no pudo evitar bajar los ojos -_ incluso puedo llegar a ser muy valiente… pero la que elaboraba nuestros planes brillantes cuando buscábamos horrocruxes eras tú… yo nunca tuve las ideas brillantes. No soy capaz de tenerlas… esta idea ha sido de Ginny. Y una vez que me lo dijo me pareció genial y creo que es lo que debemos hacer… pero no soy capaz de concebir estas ideas._

Hermione ignoró por un momento parte de lo que Harry decía – _No hables así de ti mismo Harry… no se qué hubiera sido de mí si no me hubieras acompañado las noches que pasé en Azkaban – _le dijo mirándole y tratando de retener las lágrimas

Harry la miró durante unos segundos para entonces continuar – _Es de las mejores cosas que he hecho Herm. Eres mi mejor amiga… nunca me has abandonado, ni siquiera cuando hubo que dejarlo todo atrás en una búsqueda de horrocruxes sin tener ni un solo plan en mente… y lo volvería a hacer mil veces. Me estaba volviendo loco sin saber qué hacer para ayudarte. Por eso le agradezco tanto a Ginny que también me sugiriera eso._

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par… y el dique que contenía sus lágrimas se vino abajo. Sintió la fuerte presión en el pecho del llanto contenido que súbitamente es liberado… y aquel dolor en la garganta que le impedía hablar o tragar y le hacía cada vez más difícil respirar.

Ninguno de los dos sabría cuánto tiempo pasó. Quizá fueron minutos, horas o eones, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, sobre todo lo que había pasado en un período de tiempo tan corto.

Hermione se sentía en otro mundo. Estos meses había evitado a Ginny como a la plaga. Responsabilizándola en una buena parte de lo que había sucedido… si bien tenía bastante claro QUIÉN era el culpable de toda aquella vorágine que aplastó su vida.

- _Por supuesto sabrás – _dijo ella con la voz partida y en nivel muy bajo – _que no he hablado con Ginny en este tiempo, excepto quizá por una vez… y por lo que recuerdo… no fui precisamente amable con ella… luego de eso… nunca más volví a hablarle… ni ella a mí_

Harry asintió – _Si lo sé – _suspiró y luego continuó – _eso fue idea mía. Darte tiempo para lidiar con toda la situación y no sofocarte con explicaciones o disculpas._

Ella se tomó su tiempo para digerir lo que había escuchado.

Era verdad. Si Ginny hubiera insistido en acercarse a dar su versión de los hechos, o disculparse… o incluso arrodillarse y suplicar perdón… Ella no hubiera manejado la situación de un modo apropiado.

- _Creo que Uds dos hacen un buen equipo después de todo – _concluyó Hermione.

Harry sonrió y bajó la mirada unos segundos – _Creí que sería mejor para ti no saber lo que sucedía con el resto de involucrados... ni lo que pensaban o si se arrepentían o no… simplemente… no saber de ellos. Así quizá podías primero poner en orden tus emociones _

Ella suspiró. No tenía en orden casi nada… pero si. Ahora era más capaz de hablar de ello sin sentir una explosión de rabia, o una subida de adrenalina o una drástica disminución de su ánimo. Eliminó las últimas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro y dijo _– Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a decir que Ginny estaba embarazada._

Harry rió por un momento _– Oh no… no quiero entrar a formar parte de la solución de los problemas del mundo mágico. Por lo menos aun no._

Luego de un momento, Hermione decidió que ya era hora. Debía volver a entrar en contacto con lo que sucedía en el mundo – _Bueno – _aclaró su garganta – _dime qué pasó… qué me he perdido?_

Harry subió las cejas sin saber exactamente qué diablos decir. Eran casi tres meses de cosas… si contaba el momento en que Hermione entró a Azkaban.

- _Quieres una versión corta o una detallada?_

Hermione casi saltó a responder. Entrecerrando los ojos dijo – _Corta!... corta por favor._

_- Gracias a merlín… sería incapaz de contar con detalles – _hizo una pausa y empezó – _Bueno, pues cuando todo esto empezó, fue bastante confuso y yo no estuve al tanto de todo. Me enteré porque Ginny dijo que habías desaparecido, que todos en Hogwarts te estaban buscando, Ella intentó ponerse en contacto con… - _se detuvo.

- _Por favor Harry… Ron no es Voldemort… nadie va a morir porque digas su nombre… yo no me voy a morir por escucharlo… sin importar cuando asco me pueda provocar._

_- Vale, Ginny intentó ponerse en contacto con Ron, pero no lo logró. Al parecer McGonagall se había vuelto loca buscándote, así que me pidió que intentara buscarle a él o a ti… a cualquiera de los dos... pero no pude… nadie sabía lo que había pasado._

_Yo me enteré de lo que había sucedido… porque ya estabas en Azkaban Hermione. Alguien soltó la lengua en frente de mí. Pensé que todo eso debía ser imposible, fui a buscar a Ron y… para hacer la historia corta… acabé por golpearlo y… - _se detuvo nuevamente.

- _Pelearon? – _preguntó en parte aburrida Hermione.

- _No… no… nada de eso. No respondió con ningún golpe, no pudo. Es decir, por supuesto le golpeé fuerte… pero, el hecho es que le rompí la nariz, la mandíbula y otro hueso de la cara – _Harry aun tenía cara de incredulidad – _y eso fue con un solo golpe!_

_En el momento me asusté bastante, porque creí que lo había matado… es decir… yo nunca he golpeado tan fuerte… pero su Manager, me dijo que Ron había tenido un accidente el día anterior con dos bludgers que le golpearon y que al parecer le rompieron varios huesos de la cara… había pasado un buen tiempo en el hospital mientras soldaban las fracturas parcialmente… y cuando yo lo golpeé, al parecer las volví a abrir._

_Lo único bueno es que al parecer fue más fácil volver a reducir todas esas facturas, tras mi golpe… que lo que les costó restaurarle el rostro tras el accidente en el quidditch._

_Bueno, durante el juicio… tu sabes lo que hice. Ginny me dio la idea de acompañarte y me dio la capa de invisibilidad. Filch la atrapó volviendo al Castillo y la castigó. Pasó una semana con Hagrid, recogiendo los excrementos de no se qué clase de animal nuevo que tiene._

_Después de la discusión, no he vuelto a hablar con Ron. Ginny también tuvo una fuerte discusión con él, que terminó bastante mal y solo se hablan en frente de la Sra Weasley. Y el hecho es, que ninguno de los dos sabe mucho de él._

Hermione tenía el rostro impasible en ese momento _– Y qué hicisteis en Navidad?_

Harry bajó la mirada _– Ni Ginny ni yo dijimos nada a los Srs Weasley ni a George ni Bill o Percy. No sé cómo NO se enteraron… incluso trabajando en el Ministerio… pero el hecho es que nadie más en la familia lo sabe… y tuvimos que hacer prácticamente una actuación en casa de ellos. Como si nada hubiera pasado… aunque en realidad el ambiente era bastante tenso… por lo menos para Ginny y para mí_

_Y bueno… Ron… pues… está llevando una vida un poco desastrosa. Lo último que Ginny me dijo sobre él, es que la va a convertir en tia… pronto._

Hermione no dijo ni una palabra. No podía interesarle menos ese asunto.

- _Mejor cambiemos de asunto._

_- Si _– Harry coincidió con ella _– entonces… sobre el plan de que uses nuestro traslador y entonces tomes tu vuelo… te parece bien?_

_- Es una gran idea Harry. Para mi es absolutamente tentadora y conveniente, pero no quisiera meterles en problemas a Uds._

_- Todo saldrá bien Hermione – _dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarla – _entiendo que para esto habrá que tomar algún riesgo… pero estamos acostumbrados a hacerlo._

_- Esto no se trata de saltar sobre un dragón y tener el coraje para hacerlo Harry… se trata de que pueden interrogarte, quizá bajo efectos de veritaserum y puedes terminar en Azkaban – _Hermione no sentía el mismo nivel de confianza que Harry en no les relacionaran con su desaparición.

_- Herm –_ Harry empezó a mostrar la preocupación en su rostro – _no puedes hacer esto sola. El Ministerio, luego de la guerra, tiene cada vez más agentes con conocimiento del mundo muggle. Ahora ser mestizo o hijo de muggles es un beneficio para obtener trabajo en el Ministerio… y tienen gente infiltrada en casi todos los niveles – _Hermione podía ver ahora la causa de la preocupación de Harry – _Ginny y yo pasamos las vacaciones de Navidad escuchando al Sr Weasley decir todo lo que había aprendido del nuevo personal. _

_Créeme, luego de tu incursión en una farmacia y haber comprado aquella píldora… vigilarán cada acercamiento que hagas a cualquier cosa muggle._

_- Harry… esto es algo que debo hacer… así termine nuevamente en Azkaban. No pienso hacer nada más con mi vida, hasta no encontrar a mis padres, asegurarme de que están bien tras mi irresponsable hechizo y devolverles la memoria. Menos aun pienso tener un hijo._

_- Lo entiendo – _Harry suspiró – _por eso creo que esto es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Te puedo dejar la capa de invisibilidad para que salgas de Hogwarts sin ser vista. _

Luego de unos minutos Hermione contestó – _Lo voy a pensar Harry – _y estaba siendo sincera – _Para cuándo han marcado la fecha de la boda?_

_- En un mes… pero si quieres la podemos postergar. Esto solo lo hemos hecho pensando en ti._


	63. Chapter 63

_CAP 63:_

Luego de la cena, al estar en la habitación, Hermione decidió acercarse a Ginny.

Sostuvieron una larga conversación, donde Hermione escuchó las disculpas de Ginny, lo culpable que se sentía por haber asumido que cuando Hermione le confesó que fantaseaba a alguien… ese alguien significaba Ron… y por haber planificado un reencuentro.

Hermione terminó por perdonarla… a fin de cuentas… Ginny no tenía modo de saber que su hermano portaba una poción como aquella y menos aun que se la daría a beber de aquel modo furtivo.

Repasaron los ajustes que la pareja proponía que hiciera a su plan de huída.

- _Quizá – _dijo Hermione – _pueda usar el giratiempos. De ese modo, a la hora en que Uds tomen el traslador… yo estaré en dos sitios al mismo tiempo y de ese modo el Ministerio no tendrá modo de incluirles a Uds en una investigación. Ya tienen aprobado el traslador?_

_- No – _dijo la pelirroja – _pero lo pediremos a dónde sea y a la hora que tú quieras._

_- Gracias Ginny – _dijo Hermione tomándole una mano. Luego de pensar durante un momento continuó – _te gustaría pasar la luna de miel quizá en Portugal? Dicen que se come bien, que no es costoso y que hay bonitas playas – _dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la castaña

- _Donde quieras Herm – _Ginny lucía preocupada y triste. Esta conversación estaba tomando matices de despedida. Luego de ese viaje… probablemente no volverían a verse.

- _Compraré el pasaje lo más rápido posible y así Harry y Tú podrán pedir la autorización para el traslador en el Ministerio._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El viernes, al final de la tarde, los estudiantes de Séptimo curso estaban en la clase práctica de pociones… que nuevamente… no contuvo ninguna práctica.

McGonagall sustituía a Snape y les ordenó escribir un pergamino sobre la poción matalobos.

Apenas quince minutos después de empezar la clase, todos los estudiantes tenían las naríces hundidas en sus libros, cuando la puerta del laboratorio de prácticas se abrió de golpe haciéndoles a todos levantar la mirada y algunos incluso saltar por la sorpresa de aquel estruendo.

Severus Snape entró rápidamente al laboratorio, luciendo un rostro lívido, con el ceño más fruncido que nunca. Su túnica se agitaba tras él por la premura con que caminaba.

Hermione pudo ver que sostuvieron una pequeña conversación en susurros junto al escritorio, tras la cual, Minerva se retiró del laboratorio y Snape tomó su asiento. Desde el momento en que empezó a descender a la silla, clavó sus ojos en ella.

Por mucho que lo intentara, no sabía descifrar todo lo que había en esa mirada. Un par de ojos tan profundos, que parecían estar vacíos… a la vez que llenos de emociones encontradas. Tenían un magnetismo que le hacía extremadamente difícil desprenderse de ellos… mirar a cualquier otro sitio u ocultar el rostro en el libro, como el resto de estudiantes había hecho.

Para mirar a otro sitio empleó tanta energía que hasta sintió que se mareaba.

A partir de ahí la clase se le hizo eterna. Podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada aun sobre ella. Incluso deseó estar haciendo alguna poción… porque de ser así… tiraría cualquier cosa al piso para conseguir que la expulsaran del salón y poder liberar la tensión que sentía en todo su cuerpo.

El pergamino que debían escribir era sencillo, en comparación a los estándares de deberes que ponía Snape. McGonagall por mucho que intentara suplirle, no alcanzaba su nivel de "cabronismo". Hermione vio como varios estudiantes empezaron a entregar sus deberes, mientras que ella solo había escrito un par de palabras desde que el profesor había entrado en clase.

Se removía en su silla, perdía el hilo de lo que estaba escribiendo, sentía como le empezaban a sudar las manos.

Deseaba tener la fuerza de levantar la mirada y preguntarle qué diablos quería? Por qué la miraba así?

Pero No la tenía.

"Cálmate Hermione" – se dijo internamente a sí misma – "Es estúpido que te pongas así… has hablado varias veces con él… quizá solo se pregunta si sigues teniendo pesadillas, o si necesitas otra poción tranquilizante para dormir mejor"

Pero sin importar cuántas veces le hubiera visitado al despacho, o cuántas conversaciones tranquilas hubiera tenido con él… la ansiedad no la abandonaba. La misma ansiedad que le impedía separar sus ojos de los de él. Y cuando por fin lograba mirar a otro sitio… esa ansiedad la hacía querer salir corriendo… ponerse a salvo.

"No es ansiedad… es miedo" – concluyó. Pero ni ella misma estaba tan segura de eso.

Le había dicho a Harry que Snape la intimidaba, porque no encontraba otro modo de definir aquella extraña situación. El resto que le dijo era cierto. No le aguantaba la mirada a Snape. Pero tampoco lograba concluir por qué.

Antes de la guerra, Snape era una continua fuente de sospechas… cualquier cosa que hacía era motivo para que Harry, Ron y ella; elucubraran miles de cosas al respecto. Que si quería robar la piedra filosofal, que si era él el heredero de Slytherin y el causante de los chicos petrificados en 2do año, que si era cómplice del fugitivo prisionero de Azkaban, había sido él quien puso el nombre de Harry en la copa para el torneo de los Tres Magos en cuarto….

Cualquier cosa sospechosa podía ser culpa de Snape.

Pero luego de la guerra descubrieron que nada de eso era cierto. Aun así… Hermione no podía evitar verle y pensar miles de cosas.

Solo una cosa era cierta. Los ojos fríos y aparentemente vacíos de Snape… ni eran fríos ni estaban vacíos…

Hermione sentía que transmitían demasiado, pero ella era absolutamente incapaz de saber QUÉ.

Terminó por decidir entregar el pergamino. Total, eso lo corregiría McGonagall. Era más que suficiente y ella no pretendía ser una pocionista.

Se acercó hasta el escritorio de Snape, mirando al suelo para evitar quedarse prendida de él como ya era casi una costumbre.

_- Un minuto luego de la clase Señorita Granger – _dijo Severus con su aterciopelada voz.

Al oírle, le vio y asintió automáticamente, aunque por dentro sentía la desesperada necesidad de gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

"Maldita sea… justo hoy que viene más intenso que nunca" – pensó mientras volvía a su asiento. Ella pretendía entregar el pergamino y salir de ahí corriendo si era necesario, y ahora tendría que esperar a que el último estudiante se marchara en aquella tensión de ser mirada constantemente.

Snape estaba sentado con los codos apoyados en su escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas. En realidad solo miraba por ocasiones a Hermione. Era bastante evidente lo tensa que estaba.

Para él, cuando ella le ocultaba los ojos… era una señal de que había tenido suficiente. No había que ser un genio para notarlo. Normalmente, segundos después de ocultarle sus dos ojos castaños… salía casi corriendo.

Podía verla incómoda en su asiento. Enderezando la espalda una y otra, mirando hacia la ventana cerrada como si pudiera ver algo más que las grises persianas que mantenían la oscuridad de las mazmorras, luego mirando el escritorio, o sus manos sobre su regazo, para luego volver a mirar la persiana. Sus manos inquietas era muestra de que su mente trabaja a toda velocidad… quizá preguntándose qué pretendía decirle Él al final de la clase. Cruzaba las piernas, las volvía a descruzar… las estiraba… obviamente tenía calambres.

Severus sabía mejor que ella lo que eso significaba.

Tuvo que contener una maliciosa risa para que no alcanzara su rostro.

"Maldición… si está así, solo imaginando una conversación… cuando escuche lo que le voy a decir…" – Severus cerró los ojos temiendo lo peor.

Ya sabía la respuesta.

Sabía que Hermione rechazaría un matrimonio como una solución viable a los problemas de ambos.

Lo que no sabía era CÓMO diría ese NO.

Tampoco sabía si Él estaba preparado para volver a escuchar esa respuesta. Pero había concluido que debía hacerlo.

Acababa de llegar de una vista con tal mal resultado como las otras. Ella tenía muchos meses por delante para que su tiempo se acabara, pues el Ministerio le había dado un año tras su condena. Él en cambio… había agotado la paciencia de todos, viéndoles la cara de imbéciles día tras día…

A Él… el tiempo se le estaba agotando.

Por mucho que detestara admitirlo… la mujer del cuadro tenía razón. Aunque jamás lo admitiría en frente de ella. Ni que quisiera hacerlo podría tampoco. Luego de la última discusión, había desaparecido y no había vuelto. Quizá la vería el fin de semana, cuando visitara a Christine… y le daría la noticia completa… incluyendo el resultado de su conversación con Hermione.

Porque estaba claro que tenía que hacerlo aunque su orgullo y mecanismo de autodefensa estuvieran en contra. Él tendría que dar un paso osado y arriesgado. No había opción a un acercamiento lento. Menos aun considerando la relación profesor-estudiante que tenía con Hermione en Hogwarts.

Tampoco ayudaba el aislamiento en que ella estaba sumida tras su salida de Azkaban, que, aunque era comprensible… no hacía nada fácil las cosas.

Si bien él se regocijaba y se sentía un poco triunfador cada vez que ella mostraba confiar en él… no era suficiente.

Quizá tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que Él – voluntariamente… de modo planificado y premeditado – hiciera que Hermione nunca estuviera de patrullaje las mismas noches que Él.

No había sido una decisión inteligente en pro de su acercamiento.

"Tampoco soy de hierro" – se dijo a sí mismo.

El último estudiante entregó el pergamino tras lo que pareció una eternidad. Severus se levantó de su asiento, con un movimiento de su varita los pergaminos quedaron suspendidos frente a él.

- _Sígame señorita Granger – _le dijo con tono sereno, mientras giraba hacia la puerta que estaba tras su escritorio.

Hermione levantó la vista de sus manos hacia Él cuando le oyó hablar. Le vio caminar hacia la puerta tras su escritorio, haciendo levitar todos los pergaminos frente a Él y le siguió sin pensarlo.

Esa era otra de las cosas que subía el ego de Severus. Que le hacían sentir triunfador. Después de lo que había pasado, lo esperable sería que Hermione sintiera temor de entrar a un sitio sola con un hombre.

Pero no lo tenía. Tampoco desconfiaba de tomar las pociones que le daba.

La mayoría de las veces las bebía sin siquiera olfatearlas… incluso después de lo sucedido con el maldito zanahorio.

Todas esas… eran buenas señales.

Pero no suficientes.

Severus la condujo hasta uno de sus despachos. Uno en el que Hermione nunca había estado… pero esta vez no importaba. El cuadro seguía vacío.

Hermione reconoció la estancia inmediatamente al verla. Era el despacho en el que había estado husmeando una vez… hasta que alguien – que ella no llegó a ver – le gritó que se largara.

Severus sostuvo la puerta hasta que ella entró y tomó asiento junto al escritorio. Cerró la puerta y dirigió los pergaminos hasta su escritorio.

El sitio estaba tal como lo recordaba Hermione: varios libreros en las paredes, un mueble bar lleno de bebidas echas para escaldar la garganta de cualquiera, el escritorio con las sillas, el sillón de frente a la pared… y en la pared – justo en frente del sillón – un cuadro.

Un cuadro con un fondo negro y un sillón vacío idéntico al sillón real que estaba en la estancia.

"No puede ser un cuadro de un sillón" – pensó Hermione sin darle mucha importancia – "quien sea que habite ese cuadro… estará de paseo en alguna otra parte del castillo quizá" – concluyó.

Severus esperó en silencio hasta que la curiosa mirada de Hermione dejó de explorar los alrededores del despacho.

Ya había pensado cómo diría lo que debía decir.

Puestos a recibir un NO como toda respuesta… no pensaba dejarse a sí mismo expuesto y completamente susceptible.

Lo diría del modo más seco que pudiera. Como si fuera una transacción.

Y a fin de cuentas… era una transacción.

Un negocio.

Un modo de escapar de la constante vigilancia del Ministerio para ambos. Un modo en que ninguno sería forzado a hacer algo que no quería.

Eso sería todo.

O por lo menos para Ella, eso sería todo lo significaría.

Pero aunque Severus lo tuviera planificado y pensado desde hacía pocos días – los días en que aquel cuadro había permanecido vacío – tuvo que dar un rodeo.

Y se odio a sí mismo por eso. Dentro de sí sabía cuál era la real causa de no ir directo al grano.

Estaba nervioso.

Actuaba como un adolescente… y eso era insoportable para Él.

Algo, que era mínimo, casi microscópico dentro Él, anhelaba por fin escuchar un SI.

- _Continúan las pesadillas Sta Granger?- _preguntó con su tono serio, calmado y habitual, de profesor que se preocupa por su alumna.

Hermione sintió cómo parte de la tensión que tenía se disipaba. Tal como supuso, Snape solo le preguntaría si necesitaba más poción tranquilizante. La última botella se la había dado hacía un mes… y aunque le advirtió que no debía usarla a menudo porque tenía efectos adictivos… Hermione ya la había terminado.

- _Si – _dijo suavemente y mirándole, mucho más tranquila – _la mayoría son leves y no logro recordarlas, pero ocasionalmente son bastante molestas._

Severus asintió en señal de comprender, aunque en el fondo no le gustó nada esa respuesta. Ahora Hermione esperaría que Él le ofreciera otra poción tranquilizante… y Él no pensaba hacerlo. No quería que se enganchara a eso.

Hermione tendría que encontrar otro modo de liberar tensión.

A él se le ocurrían un par de buenas ideas… pero no podía ofrecerlas.

Solo podía soñar con ofrecerlas.

Su rostro era completamente neutral, no mostraba ninguna emoción aunque en el fondo contenía una sonrisa.

Hermione seguía esperando la respuesta del profesor, pero como no llegó decidió agregar – _Se que me advirtió no gastar la botella que me dio el mes pasado… pero no he podido evitarlo. Algunas veces incomodo a mis compañeras de habitación… y creo que he hablado en sueños – _dijo.

- _Es posible – _contestó Severus en su voz aplanada – _pero me temo que entonces tendrá que encontrar otra forma de relajarse. Yo no le facilitaré más pociones._

Hermione enrojeció hasta la médula.

Solo se atrevió a decir eso, porque creyó que era el motivo de esa conversación. Creyó que Snape la había llamado a hablar en privado para ofrecerle nuevamente ayuda con eso.

De otro modo nunca se hubiera atrevido.

"Oh, Merlín, Mierda!, ahora creerá que soy una yonki buscando drogas!" – pensó Hermione mientras clavaba sus ojos en sus manos.

Severus pudo ver como la tensión volvía a su cuerpo. Como se removió en la silla, el enrojecimiento de su rostro que – si bien en otras circunstancias le hubiera resultado cautivador – ahora solo empeoraba la situación. Era una señal de que en pocos segundos trataría de salir huyendo.

Mejor empezar cuanto antes. Lo plantearía como algo que le convenía a Él y también a Ella.

- _Sta Granger – _empezó diciendo y tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar – _le he pedido unos minutos para conversar sobre algo que podría resultar conveniente para ambos._

Hermione volvió a mirarle con la duda y la interrogación en su rostro.

Severus continuó – _En vista de lo que el Ministerio espera de Ud en unos meses, quizá pueda ofrecerle una solución – _cuando terminó de decir aquello vio como había captado toda la atención de Hermione. Parecía un gato que miraba fijamente a su presa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y ligeramente inclinada hacia adelante.

_- Cuál? – _dijo con cierto nivel de incredulidad perceptible en su voz.

- _Quiero que me escuche con atención y no me interrumpa hasta que termine de decirle lo que le tengo que decir – _ella asintió sin emitir sonido alguno – _Quizá sepa Ud el motivo por el cual me ausento con cierta frecuencia de mis deberes en Hogwarts – _ella volvió a asentir aunque no terminaba de ver la relación con su condena – _El Ministerio espera de mí, algo que no pienso hacer._

_El único modo de evitarlo, y estar fuera de la población sujeta a este absurdo de ley es estar casado y, como es lógico pensar, tener mis propios planes para tener hijos en pareja._

Al oír esto, Hermione casi sintió que estaba entrando en la dimensión desconocida – "Oh Merlín, no puede ser que este hombre pretenda que yo cumpla mi condena con Él!… cómo puede creer que Él tiene derecho a evitar el decreto y esperar que Yo no quiera hacer lo mismo?… Yo tampoco quiero ser obligada a esta estupidez!" – Hermione sintió incluso irritación en ese momento. No obstante, espero a que continuara.

Severus pudo verla fruncir el ceño. Por eso se apresuró a continuar

_- Por otra parte, de Ud también se espera algo similar e imagino que no quiere acceder a ello_

Hermione no pudo contenerse – _No pienso hacerlo de ninguna manera. Y tampoco veo un modo en el cual algo que le convenga Ud – _dijo en modo rudo e insinuante - _me pueda convenir a mí también._

Severus percibió la fuerza de sus palabras. La determinación en ellas. También era evidente que Hermione sabía lo que Severus iba a decirle a continuación

"Es obvio que tiene alguna especie de plan" – pensó Él. Y era lo esperable. Cualquiera que pretendiera evadir una condena o castigo… debía tener un plan.

Pero igual tenía que continuar.

_- Un matrimonio __**falso**__ – _hizo énfasis en esa última palabra, para que ella entendiera que no pretendía nada más que una fachada de ella - _me quitaría a mí, definitivamente, de la maldita vigilancia inquisidora del Ministerio y a Ud le daría tiempo – _hizo una breve pausa –_ además de una excusa para no ser forzada a una fertilización in vitro._

Escuchar esas palabras fue recibir un baño de agua fría. No se había permitido pensar si quiera en que el Ministerio intentara hacer eso, porque estaba decidida a huir del país.

Continuará….


	64. Chapter 64

_CAP 64:_

- _No creo que esta idea sea muy buena, Profesor – _dijo ella de un modo un poco petulante – _El Wizengamot me llevaría atada con sogas mágicas inmediatamente al banco de esperma, si me presentara luego de 1 año diciendo que no puedo concebir porque mi esposo es impotente – _Snape empezó a toser inmediatamente.

- _Ese no sería el argumento – _dijo Severus en parte molesto y en parte ofendido. Hermione sintió claramente que había dicho algo inadecuado, pudo verle fruncir el ceño a niveles de "catástrofe mundial" y el, habitualmente, impasible rostro de Severus Snape estaba lívido en ese momento - _Bajo ningún concepto permitiría que dijera Ud tal cosa Sta Granger_

Fue el turno de Hermione para molestarse.

"Murciélago Machista" – pensó ella – "Debería estar agradecido que siquiera esté razonando esta absurda opción, en lugar de mandarlo a la mierda directamente!. Voy a tener que darle una lección de humildad" – Hermione sintió algo de malicia hirviendo en sus venas

– _Por qué no?, es lo más lógico teniendo en cuenta su edad – _dijo con tono de inocente obviedad.

Severus no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.

Era una suerte que tuviera las manos bajo su escritorio. De ese modo Hermione no pudo ver la fuerza con que apretó sus puños… hasta dejar sus nudillos completamente vacíos de flujo sanguíneo.

No obstant,e Hermione pudo ver un tenue color asomar en su rostro. Se sintió orgullosa de ser la causa de ello.

Severus no tardó en responder – _No le permitiría decir tal cosa, porque primero NO ES VERDAD y segundo, porque no sería de ayuda para ninguno de los dos._

_- Por supuesto que sí – _forzó Hermione con una maliciosa sonrisa.

"Si Snape piensa que me ha puesto en un apuro con esta propuesta y que me sonrojaré como cualquier adolescente estúpida… se va a enterar de cuán equivocado está!" – pensó.

- S_i mi esposo es impotente… no pueden obligarme a engañarle con alguien más. El Wizengamot no puede permitirse tal escándalo: forzar a alguien a cometer adulterio. Yo puedo decir que por mucho empeño que ponemos en conseguir una erección no logramos…_

_- Haga el favor de no ser insolente Sta Granger! – _le interrumpió Snape. Esto era demasiado – _Decir semejante estupidez me pondría a mí… día tras día en las consultas de disfunción eréctil de San Mungo, solo para que los medimagos descubran que NO hay ningún problema y entonces AMBOS terminaríamos en Azkaban… e incluso si pudiera simular problemas de erección con alguna poción… que sepa Ud… tendría que ser bastante agresiva… eso solo significaría que… o me extraen a mí el esperma de forma quirúrgica o Ud va directa al banco de esperma._

Hermione guardó silencio. Quizá no era machismo lo que hizo a Snape negarse a tal excusa. Aun así… no terminaba de creerle o entender qué otra cosa podrían decir.

- _Entonces qué propone Ud? – _dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos en su silla y en parte aburrida. En realidad Ella no veía porqué estar discutiendo esto… no pensaba aceptar tal estupidez. Su plan de huir del país era mucho mejor… más definitivo, aunque trajera implícito convertirse en fugitiva.

_- Lo lógico es decir que es Ud quien tiene problemas para concebir – _dijo Snape tratando de calmarse un poco.

Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par. "Esto es increíble!... Él no soporta la idea de declararse incapaz de procrear, pero para mí puede estar bien" – pensó.

- _Maravilloso!, está bien para mí, pero NO para Ud… Simplemente maravilloso! – _dijo ella usando todo el sarcasmo que pudo - _Entonces sería YOOO la que tendría que beber una poción para tener problemas de fertilidad, puesto que todo el tribunal sabe que puedo concebir – _levantaba sus cejas al máximo posible – _y sería YOOO la que tendría que sufrir en San Mungo todo tipo de…_

- _QUIERES HACER EL FAVOR DE CALLARTE! – _le gritó Snape claramente irritado.

Hermione casi se asustó. Pero decidió que no guardaría silencio – _Profesor – _su voz sonó condescendiente y eso irritó a Snape aun más – _aunque respeto su autoridad y su cargo en éste colegio – _hizo una pausa ceremoniosa –_ y aunque entiendo que debo seguir sus órdenes… Comprenderá – _hizo una pausa.

Snape ni se inmutaba.

Ella decidió forzar – _Comprenderás… Severus…_ _ que una propuesta de matrimonio, nos iguala… y me da derecho a decir cualquier cosa en cualquier momento!_

Era surrealista el modo en que estaban discutiendo esto.

Para ambos.

Hermione no podía creerse que para el resto de su vida, el recuerdo de su primera propuesta de matrimonio sería ÉSTE.

Si algún día tenía hijos – voluntariamente – y luego nietos… les contaría la historia de _**cómo**_ una vez, negoció un matrimonio como si se tratara del regateo de cualquier baratija.

Para Severus no estaba siendo fácil tampoco. Era la tercera vez que se declaraba… no esperaba una respuesta positiva… pero tampoco pensó que sería así. No se molestó en pensar cómo sería tampoco, pero sin duda alguna, ni en sus peores pesadillas se hubiera imaginado que Hermione le tildaría de impotente.

Severus se sujetaba el puente nasal con dos dedos. Estaba completamente exasperado y no pensaba continuar con esto.

- _Como dije antes… Sta Granger… es una propuesta – _hizo una pausa – _es Ud completamente libre de aceptarla o no, pero no estoy dispuesto a tolerar más faltas de respeto de su parte… ni que drene Ud sobre mí, la rabia de una condena que no le impuse yo, porque CON o SIN propuesta, estamos en MI despacho y no permito que nadie se comporte de éste modo._

Severus tenía un punto.

A la mierda!

Severus tenía todos los puntos y Ella perdió miserablemente.

En efecto, Hermione estaba siendo ruda, sarcástica, irrespetuosa, grosera y cínica; solo porque un matrimonio falso no le parecía una opción viable; y porque en el fondo… desde el principio de la conversación… Ella sabía que tenía una mejor opción.

Debió decirlo desde el inicio, no hacer que el profesor perdiera su tiempo y mucho menos, atacarle luego con todo lo que encontró.

Solo le faltó lanzarle al rostro alguno de los tinteros que estaban sobre el escritorio que les separaba.

Hermione bajó la vista, claramente avergonzada.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que pudo sentir la mirada de Snape clavada en ella, dijo – _Discúlpeme Profesor, Ud no tiene la culpa de nada de esto. Agradezco su interés por ayudar y lamento no poder ayudarle yo a Ud., pero tengo otros planes – _Hermioneno pensaba explicarse. Suspiró y luego continuó - _No debí hacerle perder el tiempo y debí controlarme, es solo que… - _no pudo terminar la frase

Tampoco hacía falta. Severus sabía, desde antes de empezar la conversación, que Ella estaba bastante ansiosa y tensa. Y no era solo por hablar con Él.

- _Debe encontrar un modo de bajar su nivel de tensión – _dijo Él tranquilamente, pero en su mente ya maquinaba cómo vengar la afrenta recibida.

Era un Slytherin.

Hermione al oír eso, solo pudo mirar a un lado. Sabía que Snape tenía razón, pero no podía ni siquiera dormir adecuadamente… y sin pociones que le ayudaran… no tenía muchas esperanzas.

- _Quizá pueda ayudarla un poco – _dijo Severus a la vez que se levantaba de su asiento – _sígame._

Severus salió por la puerta que daba al interior de sus habitaciones. Entraron en la enorme sala oval, lleva de puertas en sus paredes. Hermione reconoció aquel sitio. Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba.

Le siguió, en una en un trayecto perfectamente recto y diagonal hacia su laboratorio personal. Al entrar, ella se quedó casi inmóvil cerca de la puerta y Severus fue directo a un estante, de donde sacó una botella, la destapó y la dejó sobre una largo mesón, para luego desaparecer hacia una de las esquinas del oscuro laboratorio.

Hermione no podía entender cómo Snape era capaz de caminar sin tropezar con todo lo que había en aquel sitio. Había tan poca luz que era extremadamente difícil para ella colegir dónde estaba Él.

Solo podía oír el sonido del vidrio que choca contra vidrio.

Finalmente Snape volvió con una pequeña botella en su mano. Era transparente y contenía una especie de líquido gaseoso de color plateado.

"Parece un recuerdo" – pensó Hermione. Parecía una de las cientos de botellas que vio luego de la guerra en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore.

Snape vertió el contenido de la botella pequeña en la otra que esperaba sobre la mesa destapada. Lo tapó y lo agitó levemente.

- _Tenga – _dijo Snape extendiéndole la botella – _es una poción de mi creación. Le hará dormir profundamente… como efecto secundario – _una sonrisa ladeada ocupó su rostro – _no es adictiva… en el sentido literal de la palabra._

Hermione no pudo ver el rostro de Snape. Ni aquella sonrisa ni el brillo en sus oscuros ojos, porque su mirada estaba fija en la botella que recibía y sus pensamientos estaban llenos de esperanza en lo único que fue importante para ella de esa oración: "le hará dormir profundamente".

- _Es una sola dosis? – _preguntó ella.

- _No – _una pequeña risa sarcástica salió de Él. Hermione no entendió cómo podía encontrar gracia en una pregunta de posología de una poción que – al haberla inventado Él – Hermione no tenía modo alguno de saber cómo diablos funcionaba o cómo debía ser administrada. Severus continuó – _pero debe tomar el contenido de esta botella, entero, de una sola vez._

Hermione asintió.

No tenía idea cómo podía ser más de una dosis, si tomaba toda la poción de una vez.

"Quizá es una poción de liberación prolongada" – pensó ella.

Hermione no quiso preguntar y quedar y como una imbécil, así que tomó la botella y la guardó en su bolsillo.

- _Bueno, quizá sea mejor que me marche Profesor. Gracias de nuevo por su intención de ayudar._

_- Buenas noches Señorita Granger – _Severus la acompañó a través de su laboratorio personal, luego a través del salón oval, de nuevo dentro del despacho con el cuadro "ahora vacío" y hasta la entrada del laboratorio de prácticas. Justo donde había empezado ésta conversación.

Hermione estaba a punto de salir al pasillo de las mazmorras, cuando Snape le dijo desde el otro extremo del salón

- _Bébala justo antes de la hora de dormir, procure estar sola o coloque un hechizo silenciador y desilusionador a su alrededor… por si acaso._

"Eso te enseñará a respetar" – pensó Él.

Ya podía saborear y festejar el triunfo.


	65. Chapter 65

_CAP 65:_

Hermione salió de las mazmorras y ya era la hora de cenar.

"Estoy segura que cuento esto y nadie me creé!" – pensaba aun convenciéndose que aquello fue cierto y no un sueño… o una pesadilla?

"Eso es lo que Él considera una declaración?" – Hermione tenía las cejas levantadas y no lograba fijar la mirada en un solo punto, como alguien que se pregunta algo a sí mismo y busca la respuesta en el ambiente que le rodea.

Una sensación de "nada" se adueñó de su pecho y ella no supo interpretarla.

Cualquier otra persona la hubiera reconocido como _decepción._ Pero Hermione Granger… está visto, que no capta muchas cosas en este sentido.

Al entrar al gran comedor, se dirigió a los asientos del frente. Los que solía ocupar antes. Ginny automáticamente se levantó de donde estaba, dejando a Parvati y Lavender, para sentarse frente a ella.

- _Hola Herm – _dijo la pelirroja un poco temerosa de la respuesta que oiría. La reconciliación aun estaba muy reciente.

Harry le había recomendado no ahogar a Hermione y así pensaba hacerlo. Sentarse en el comedor con ella no era ahogarla.

O si?

- _Qué tal Ginny – _dijo en tono cansado Hermione. Quién no estaría cansado luego de la tensión vivida minutos antes?

- _Quieres compañía en la cena?_

_- Si – _se apresuró a decir la castaña. Cualquier cosa antes que dejar a su mente divagar sobre su reciente conversación. Necesitaba despejarse – _Por favor – _decidió agregar – _necesito un programa acelerado de reciclaje y reincorporación al mundo_

Ginny le regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Muchas cosas habían pasado y estaba segura que Hermione ni se había enterado.

Hermione quiso puntualizar antes de ceder la palabra a la pelirroja, que seguro sería difícil de recuperar – _Mañana iré a ver a Hagrid como parte de mi rehabilitación._

_- Es una buena idea – _dijo Ginny – _está bastante abandonado este año – _Ginny bajó la mirada y Hermione solo pudo levantar un poco las cejas en aceptación – _Bueno, qué quieres saber?_

_- Lo que sea, la verdad me da igual… chismorreo cotidiano, grandes noticias, mentiras… lo que sea – _buscaba algo que ocupara su mente.

- _Pues – _Ginny no sabía qué decirle – _Hogwarts primero?_

_- Si crees que hay algo nuevo?_

_- Si, bueno… no del todo… solo lo esperado, has visto a aquella chica ya? – _señaló a una de las gestantes.

- _Si ya he visto que está embarazada – _le aclaró Hermione y Ginny se sorprendió. No pensaba que ella tuviera ojos para mirar por encima del nivel del suelo en los últimos meses.

- _En efecto. El Ministerio tuvo que mandar una carta al Consejo de Escuela para que se abrieran a las nuevas necesidades del mundo mágico… McGonagall al parecer se mantuvo bastante neutra al respecto._

Hermione tomó un poco de empanada de calabaza mientras le oía – _No estoy entendiendo Ginny_

_- El Consejo de Escuela pretendía suspender los estudios de ella… y de las otras chicas – _Hermione asintió dándole a entender que también las había visto – _hasta que dieran a luz y todo eso… Por eso el Ministerio intervino_

_- Por lo menos no mandar a una nueva Inquisidora – _dijo la castaña recordando la última vez que el Ministerio intervino en Hogwarts, mandando a Umbridge.

- _Ni que lo digas – _dijo Ginny seriamente – _bueno… a pesar de todo lo que no parece con lo que sucede, debo decir, que por lo menos en ESO el Ministerio actuó bien._

Hermione guardó silencio. No quería ni opinar.

- _Y fuera de Hogwarts – _los ojos de Ginny se ensombrecieron –_ el chismorreo es poco agradable – _Hermione le hizo una seña descuidada para que continuara –_Cho Chang, Astoria Greengrass y Millicent Bulstrode tuvieron complicaciones y perdieron los niños – _Hermione casi escupe el agua que bebía por la nariz. Aquello si era nuevo e inesperado.

Ginny continuó la historia –_ Astoria en concreto estuvo a punto de morir… Dicen que Draco lloraba como un niño en los pasillos de San Mungo todos los días que estuvo internada._

_- Mierda – _la voz de Hermione era sombría y sin esperanza.

Inevitablemente Ginny terminó por actualizar también lo nuevo en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor… pero ahí se quedó. Era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber de QUÉ y QUIÉN no debía hablar.

Además "Ron" también era un tema desagradable para ella ahora.

- _Mañana jugamos contra Slytherin, vendrás? – _preguntó la pelirroja – _te vendría bien un poco de actividad extracurricular._

_- No creo, quiero tratar de convencer a McGonagall para que me deje ir mañana a casa de mis padres – _le hizo una seña con los ojos a Ginny dándole a entender QUÉ quería hacer.

Debía comprar el pasaje de avión.

Solo de Ida.

- _Pensé que irías en la próxima visita a Hogsmeade_

_- Eso pensaba, pero es la semana que viene – _después de su conversación con Snape, la tensión y la ansiedad aumentarían si no terminaba de completar su plan – _no quiero – _aunque en el fondo era "no puedo – _esperar tanto tiempo, así Uds también tendrán tiempo para gestionar el traslador._

Luego de la cena, Hermione se despidió de Ginny y decidió tomar un baño. Cogió todo lo necesario de su habitación y fue directa al baño de prefectos.

Activó con su varita el mecanismo para que la bañera se fuera llenando mientras se desvestía.

Quitarse los calcetines, se había convertido en los últimos meses en una tortura. Debía tener cuidado de no flexionar el pie ni mucho ni poco… de otro modo un calambre espantoso… que empezaba en su dedo pequeño del pie, se apoderaba primero de la planta del pie y subía hasta la pantorilla. La mayoría de las veces, no duraban mucho… pero otras le hacían querer gritar de dolor y solo lograba controlarlos forzando su pie a pisar "plano" en el suelo.

"Merlín, parezco una anciana" – pensó – "El no dormir bien y la vida sedentaria van a acabar conmigo"

Una vez desvestida, empezó a pasar lista – "El cuello contraído" – con sus manos en el trapecio, sentía sus músculos tensos como las cuerdas de una guitarra. Llevó sus manos a su cintura y región lumbar – "dolores de espalda, contracciones en los glúteos…esto es la biblioteca y la frustrante animagia que no termino de controlar… y los calambres en los pies" – pensó y no encontró nada en su mente – "esto no tengo ni puta idea de dónde viene"

Se sumergió en la tina e inevitablemente su mente volvió a lo mismo.

La huida.

Intentó recordar cuánto dinero tenía en la cuenta del banco muggle y si era suficiente para un pasaje aéreo transatlántico, pero no lo logró a pesar de invertir un rato en ello.

Aquellos tiempos en que Hermione se relajaba durante el baño eran algo del pasado. Aunque seguía haciendo la rutina de sumergirse en la bañera y pasar un rato ahí… su mente no desconectaba ni un segundo.

Ella tampoco se preocupaba por ello. Tenía asuntos importantes qué pensar.

Terminó su baño y antes de empezar la pelea con su incontrolable cabello castaño, notó que su túnica, que estaba extendida sobre uno de los escalones alrededor de la gran bañera… tenía un bulto.

"La poción para dormir" – Hermione fue directa ella. La necesitaba. Al llegar a la habitación iría directa a dormir.

"Si es de liberación prolongada mejor la tomo ahora" – pensó. Dejó el peine enredado en el cabello, se sentó en el borde de la bañera y bebió todo el contenido de la botella. De una sola vez… tal como Snape le dijo.

Tenía sabor muy muy ligeramente ácido… pero nada del otro mundo.

Ahí sentada se entregó a la lucha contra su cabello.

Su truco, era hundir los dientes del peine en los mechones de cabello enredado y poco a poco ir tirando de ellos.

Se levantó y fue al frente del espejo a seguir peinándose.

Evidentemente muchos cabellos se rompían en el proceso… pero hoy no tenía ni ánimo ni tiempo de ser más cuidadosa consigo misma.

Se sentía rara.

"Merlín, cómo puedo tener el pelo así? ni que fuera un perro!" – pensó mientras que volvió a sentarse.

Para ella, era inexplicable que su fino cabello se enredara tanto en el transcurso del día. Teniendo el cabello limpio y seco; sin haber tomado siquiera una siesta, ni haberse revolcado en el césped como hacen los niños; su cabello acababa en un estado que daría envidia a los indigentes y cantantes de reggae.

Volvió a ponerse de pie. Cambió de peine.

No estaba avanzando mucho en el desenredo.

Se sentó… estaba acalorada.

"Ay Merlín, por favor!. Siempre olvido preguntarle a Madamme Pomfrey el hechizo que usó conmigo tras Azkaban… me vendría muy bien ahora, estoy empezando a acalorarme por peinarme… justo cuando me acabo de bañar" – pensó.

Con su varita, transformó el peine durante unos segundos en un abanico y empezó a darse aire.

Mejoró en parte la sensación… pero seguía tan inquieta.

Se levantó y dio unos cuantos pasos en círculo.

Sintió la necesidad de girar el cuello, de tratar de relajarlo… y al hacerlo sintió algo muy ligero… como si se mareara, aunque tampoco era claramente un mareo.

"Merlín, voy a desmayarme por peinarme?" – empezó a asustarse.

Volvió a sentarse.

Sintió como si una gota de sudor resbalara desde el valle de sus senos y callera lentamente por su abdomen plano.

Llevó su mano hasta él. Tocó su piel… y NO estaba sudando.

Decidió vestirse y mejor ir a su habitación. Si iba a perder el conocimiento, mejor estar acompañada en su habitación o en la Sala común de Gryffindor, que sola y encerrada en el baño de prefectos.

Se colocó la camisa del pijama directamente.

Se abanicó un poco más.

Entonces se detuvo.

"Oh por dios" – quedó boquiabierta ante la nueva sensación.

Tomó su varita y conjuró lo más rápido que pudo el hechizo

- _Homenum revelio – _y nada sucedió. Estaba completamente sola.

No pudo evitar tenderse sobre el frío escalón junto a la bañera. Afortunadamente era lo suficientemente ancho unos 90cm.

Tenía todo el vello corporal erizado.

Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo… pero cuándo se detendría… solo había un modo de averiguarlo.

Flexionó las piernas y separó sus rodillas voluntariamente. "Que diablos he bebido" – pensó, en parte horrorizada y en parte excitada. En ese momento recordó las palabras que, estúpidamente, Ella había ignorado. Juraría que las escuchó de nuevo… en la susurrante voz del pocionista

"_Le hará dormir profundamente… como efecto secundario"_

_- Bastardo! Cómo ha podido?! – _se sintió abochornada, pero solo por un instante… el bochorno fue fácilmente sobrepasado por el intenso calor que iba aumentando poco a poco en su clítoris.

Era como estar poseída por algún espíritu. Estaba experimentando algo en su cuerpo, que en realidad había experimentado alguien más, aunque a la vez seguía consciente y dueña del control de todo su cuerpo.

Excepto de la sensibilidad.

Trató de controlarse. Hermione Granger era una persona racional.

Usó toda la energía que tenía, rebuscando en sus recuerdos algún hechizo que la ayudara a salir de la situación, pero obviamente, en Hogwarts no enseñarían contrahechizos para algo así.

"_Es una poción de mi creación" – _recordó.

- _Homenum revelio! – _volvió a conjurar.

Pero no tenía caso.

Estaba sola.

Cuando no pudo contener sus propios gemidos, comprendió que era inútil luchar… aunque llegado ese punto… tampoco sabía si quería luchar.

Pronto se encontró completamente a merced de sus sensaciones… con el pensamiento cada vez más lento y débil y la tensión de su cuerpo alcanzando su máxima expresión. Flexionaba y estiraba las piernas, movía sus brazos como si tratara de encontrar auxilio en el aire que le liberara de una vez.

La sensación de excitación se agudizó. Hermione se puso tensa… y como esperando… únicamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando en ese escaso centímetro de piel que era su clítoris.

Cuando alcanzó el punto… se sintió arder y el orgasmo llegó como por sorpresa. La entrada de su vagina empezó a palpitar… con contracciones intensas y ella incluso llevó sus manos hasta ahí. Era increíble… pero estaba vacía.

Tampoco era algo parecido a lo que ella misma lograba proporcionarse.

Por unos segundos la sensación le inundó toda, le invadió totalmente y no pudo evitar jadear aunque no hizo ningún ruido. Tuvo tres o cuatro espasmos intensos que le hicieron plegarse sobre sí misma.

Estaba demasiado sensible.

En condiciones normales… si fuera Ella quien estuviera proporcionándose la experiencia… en ese momento hubiera parado, porque había tenido suficiente… había alcanzado el clímax y estaba liberada.

Pero no era ella quien tenía el control.

La sensación continuaba… la presión en su clítoris luego de caer ligeramente volvió a empezar a ascender… esta vez más rápidamente.

Antes de que las sensaciones sobrepasaran su escaso dominio mental otra vez, tomó su varita de nuevo y lanzó contra la puerta del baño un hechizo silenciador y la bloqueó lo más fuerte que pudo.

Esta vez lanzó un gritó de derrota… como si hubiera perdido un encuentro de vencidas… y los espasmos en su cuerpo fueron tan intensos que llegaron a ser casi dolorosos. Su abdomen contraído espasmódicamente incluso le dificultaba respirar

- _Por favor basta! – _dijo con una voz lastimera y quebrada. Sentía que ya no podía más

Pero pronto le asaltó el tercer orgasmo. Esta vez su cuerpo agotado no respondió con contracciones.

El aire salía de su boca haciendo el sonido de un animal que agoniza y sus manos trataban de aferrarse inutilmente al piso, tratando de contrarrestar la sensación de caída al vacío

_- Ya… ya… no más… no puedo… - _ Gemía y a la vez que boqueaba como un pez fuera del agua

- _Me vas a mataaar _

A partir de aquel momento… no supo más.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Nunca sabría cuánto tiempo pasó ahí tendida.

Cuando recuperó la visión… fue como si alguien fuera aumentando poco a poco la intensidad de la luz en aquella habitación hasta que pudo percibir con sus ojos todo.

Estaba viendo a través de sus ojos entrecerrados y aun velados, el techo lleno de espejos del baño de prefectos. Veía su reflejo: con únicamente la camisa del pijamas y sus piernas completamente expuestas, estaba tendida como una piltrafa sobre el suelo – no sabía cómo – pero había caído del escalón junto a la bañera. Sus piernas y brazos descansaban contra las frías baldosas de forma aleatoria, con ángulos que podrían parecer imposibles en una extremidad NO fracturada o dislocada.

Se quedó un momento más ahí… repasando todo lo que sus ojos veían: La araña con velas que iluminaba la estancia, la enorme bañera, los cien grifos de oro por los bordes, el trampolín, las ventanas cubiertas por cortinas blancas, las paredes de mármol blanco iluminadas con tenues candelabros y el único cuadro de la habitación… que tenía una sirena sentada en una roca.

No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza, pero se levantó y terminó de vestirse. Recogió todas sus cosas y solo tenía una cosa en mente: llegar a su cama y dormir como si fuera a morir.

Estaba agotada. Sentía que las piernas casi no le sostenían, pero aun así debía llegar hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Solo debía subir dos plantas.

Dos plantas y estaría en su cama… con su almohada.

Pasó frente al Aula de Música y frente al Aula 5B. Agradeció secretamente que Peeves no estuviera ahí – que era supuestamente el sitio donde vivía – y que estuviera probablemente molestando a Myrtle.

Llegó al pasillo del quinto piso y tomó las escaleras.

Subió y alcanzó el pasillo de la Sexta planta.

"Solo una planta más" – pensó. No veía el momento de llegar. Caminaba viendo al suelo… no le interesaba más nada que no fueran los pasos que la llevarían a dormir.

- _Hermione cuidado – _dijo la tierna voz de Madame Pomfrey.

Hermione levantó la vista y se detuvo justo a tiempo. Estaba a punto de chocar con el cuerpo suspendido en una camilla de un chico que se sujetaba el abdomen con expresión de dolor en el rostro. Por los colores de su pijama supo que debía ser un Ravenclaw.

- _Estas bien cariño? – _preguntó la enfermera al verla – _quizá debas acompañarnos a la enfermería – _sugirió.

_- Estoy perfectamente bien Madame – _respondió ella con la mirada aun fija en el chico sobre la camilla.

- _Se nota_

"Oh no" – pensó Hermione a la vez que cerraba sus ojos en negación a lo que ya sabía.

Esa voz era inconfundible.

Detrás de Poppy Pomfrey estaba Severus Snape.

- _Claro que no! – _dijo medio enfadada Poppy mirando a Severus – _mira cómo está… tienes el rostro rojo y está hecha un desastre!_

Hermione no tenía ni ganas ni energía para explicarse a sí misma todo lo que había sentido. Ya lo haría al día siguiente… pero desde luego su aspecto era consecuencia de ello.

- _Quizá fue algo que comió… o bebió – _dijo Severus en su tono impasible de voz.

Hermione en ese momento sintió la rabia arder por dentro. "Es un cínico descarado" – pensó. Abrió lo ojos y pudo ver el brillo en la mirada de Snape a pesar de que su rostro no demostrara nada.

Se había vengado. Había hecho eso a propósito… y ella había caído una niña tonta.

- _Sin duda ha sido eso – _fue su única respuesta.

- _Igual que este chico! Hay que hablar con los elfos domésticos! Es Ud alérgica a algún alimento Señorita Granger? – _preguntó Poppy.

- _No se preocupe Madame Pomfrey, solo necesito dormir – _dijo Hermione. No tenía ganas de seguir ahí con ellos ni un segundo más.

- _Normal – _dijo Severus lleno de sarcasmo.

Hermione quiso poder cerrarle la boca.

El chico en la camilla volvió a retorcerse desviando la atención de Poppy.

- _Debo llegar a la enfermería, no puedo seguir discutiendo esto… si necesita algo Sta Granger ya sabe dónde estoy – _Poppy reinició el descenso hacia la enfermería.

Severus se quedó un momento – _Lo necesitabas. _

Dejó a Hermione boquiabierta en medio del pasillo principal de la Sexta planta, sin capacidad de responder… aun sin poder creer lo que oyó.

Cuando volvió a caminar, pensamientos inconexos y lentos llenaron su mente: "Desgraciado"

"Cómo se atreve?" - rabia

"Qué diablos sabrá él?" - reto

"Solo porque le dije en su despacho" – realización

"Ni sé cuánto tiempo hace que" - duda

"Casi lo había olvidado" - añoranza

"Jamás imaginé" - asombro

"Tan intenso" - reconocimiento

"…. Increíble" - admiración

Cuando llegó a su habitación, se derrumbó sobre la cama y pronto la asaltó el sueño.

Lo último que ocupó su mente, fue el recuerdo de la voz de Snape cuando dijo: "_no es adictiva… en el sentido literal de la palabra"_

Hermione no lo notó… pero justo antes de dormir… sonreía.


	66. Chapter 66

CAP 66:

No recordaba hacía cuánto tiempo no dormía tan bien.

Se levantó a la 6 am, sin necesidad de despertador y estaba descansada y llena de energía.

Tras 20 minutos en los que se dio una rápida ducha y se vistió con ropa muggle – unos vaqueros azul marino oscuro, botines café y sweater ligero con rayas azules y blancas estilo marina – subía las escaleras tras la gárgola rumbo al despacho de la directora.

A pesar de tratar resistirse, Minerva acababa por ceder.

- _Veamos qué docente libra hoy – _dijo la directora, verificando el pergamino – _quizá puedan acompañarte un momento – _leyó y el gesto en su rostro no alegró a Hermione – _va a ser que no._

_- Qué pasa? – _preguntó Hermione. Los profesores solían acompañarla al trabajo… no les quitaría mucho tiempo llevarla a casa de sus padres… era igualmente una aparición y un par de minutos.

_- Nada, es sólo que Severus no te llevará – _dijo Minerva suspirando – _hablaré con Hagrid, a Él no le importará. Luego te informo Hermione._

_- De acuerdo, gracias Minerva – _la castaña salió del despacho aliviada de que no fuera el profesor de pociones quien la llevara a casa de sus padres. No podría evitar algún comentario respecto a "lo bien que había dormido"

A las 7 am estaba en el Gran Comedor. Como cada domingo, los estudiantes se levantaban más tarde y se tomaban todo con más tranquilidad.

Cuando atravesó las puertas estaban ahí solo un par de chicos de Gryffindor, vestidos en su uniforme de quidditch y en la mesa de profesores Fillius Flitwick, a quien Hermione saludó con un gesto de su mano.

Se encontraba hambrienta, pidió un desayuno inglés competo incluyendo huevos y bacon para mitigar su hambre, algo que simplemente nunca había pasado. Su desayuno solía ser bastante pobre normalmente.

Apenas llegaba a su café a la mesa cuando apareció Severus Snape a través de la puerta lateral a la mesa de profesores. Era evidente que pensaba dejar el Castillo.

Vestía una de sus acostumbradas levitas negras, con chaleco gris oscuro con finas rayas blancas, una camisa blanca que apenas sobresalía sobre el chaleco, un pañuelo de seda verde Slytherin anudado en el cuello, pantalones, zapatos y correa negra.

Parecía salido del libro_ Memorias de Ultratumba_ de Chateaubriand. Tenía la elegancia del hombre atormentado, la mirada profunda, perdida y fatal, los labios contraídos. Aquel aspecto byroniano, descrito en quienes sienten desdén hacia la especie humana, con el corazón infeliz, sumido en la aflicción, la soledad y el misterio de la existencia; y a la vez… Hermione sabía que había más que eso. Su aspecto no revelaba nada de eso… pero dentro de ella… algo le decía que había más.

Severus no tardó mucho tiempo en sentir el origen de la mirada sobre Él.

La miró con desdén, con reclamo.

Hermione no logró entender nada. Si alguien debía estar molesto… era ella… aunque no lo estaba.

La enorme figura de Hagrid se interpuso entre la batalla de miradas.

- _Hola Hermione – _dijo el bonachón guardabosques sonriendo a través de la poblada y espesa barba – _hacía tiempo ya, no es así?_

- _Si Hagrid, lo siento – _aceptó ella. Hagrid era un gran amigo y ella le había descuidad. No obstante, estaba segura que Él entendería.

- _Parece que daremos un paseo hoy, no?_

_- Si, será solo un momento, gracias por llevarme._

_- No es problema. Búscame en casa cuando termines._

_- De acuerdo._

Cuando Hagrid se marchó. Detrás de Él solo estaba la vacía silla de Severus en lo alto de la mesa.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione se encaminó hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. Sabía que estaba en casa, pues podía ver el humo de la chimenea.

Cuando llegó a la entrada, vio un Augurey posado sobre un tronco sobre la puerta.

Los augureys, son pájaros delgados y tímidos, con un plumaje negro verdoso, similar a un buitre pequeño y desnutrido. Debía ser un ave extraña… pues no estaba en un nido, como solían hacer los de su especie.

Hermione tocó a la puerta y Hagrid no tardó mucho en abrir – _Oh, Hola Hermione, has llegado rápido – _dijo haciéndose a un lado e invitándola a entrar.

- _Estás listo para partir Hagrid? – _preguntó ella inquieta.

- _En un momento, solo déjame alimentar a Pichi y ya saldremos – _dijo mientras ponía su brazo expuesto para que el augurey se posara en él.

- _Pichi, eh? – _dijo sin sorprenderse Hermione. Hagrid usaba nombres ridículamente tiernos para animales peligrosos. Aunque los augureys no lo eran.

Eran considerados categoría XX, es decir, incapaces de hacer daño y que pueden entrenarse o domesticarse.

- _Y qué va a desayunar Pichi? – _preguntó siguiéndole hasta un estante dentro de la cabaña.

- _Oh – _dijo Hagrid encantado – _se vuelve loco con esto – _con la mano desnuda, Hagrid sacó de una enorme cesta de mimbre el cuerpo muerto de un insecto. Medía 50cm, tenía un color azul zafiro muy llamativo, con alas en la parte superior de la cabeza que estaban plegadas y contraídas sobre el cuerpo muerto del animal.

- _Qué demonios es eso Hagrid? – _dijo Hermione con cara de asco.

- _Es un billywig por supuesto – _respondió ofendido. Lo encontré el otro día y lo maté para él, dijo mientras se lo acercaba al suelo al pequeño augurey que se apresuró a atacar el insecto.

- _Merlín – _dijo ella al ver al ave comer. Debió suponer, que si Hagrid tenía una mascota inofensiva… la alimentaría con cosas que no eran inofensivas. Los Billywig eran categoría XXX, aquellas que un mago competente puede manejar sin problemas. Aunque Hagrid no podía ser considerado un mago competente en todo el sentido de la palabra… en lo que respecta a criaturas mágicas… tenía un don, y Hermione era totalmente consciente de ello

– _Y dónde está el aguijón? – _Hermione había trabajado con aguijones secos de billywig, aunque nunca había visto uno entero.

- _ Oh, justo aquí – _Hagrid levantó una de las alas muertas y ella vio como del fino tórax del animal, salía el aguijón largo y fino.

_- Y el augurey comerá el aguijón también?_ – no parecía factible. Quienes sufrían la picadura por aguijón de billywig, experimentaban mareos seguidos de levitación. El Augurey seguramente evitaría ingerirlo.

_- No, nunca lo hace. Antes solía quedármelo yo y preparaba Meigas fritas con ellos… pero últimamente no me están sentando muy bien las meigas – _dijo Hagrid frotándose el estómago con una de sus inmensas manos.

Hermione rio un poco.

Luego sacó su daga de su bolsillo – ahora no salía sin ella – y cortó el aguijón del billywig - _Podrías venderlo entonces, seguro alguna botica de pociones te la compra, se usa en muchas pociones – _le sugirió ella.

_- Oh – _dijo él pensando que era una opción – _no había pensado en eso… la verdad tampoco tengo el tiempo para ir vendiendo cosas por ahí. Quizá se lo dé al profesor Snape_ – dijo a la vez que recibía el aguijón de las manos de Hermione y seguía viendo al ave comer – _Está tan tranquilo… mírale… hace un rato no paraba de cantar, es tan travieso._

Hermione rio por la ironía.

Esas aves tenían un canto bajo y tembloroso característico. Cuando la mayoría de la gente evita sus nidos por miedo a escuchar ese sonido desgarrador - y se creía que incluso más de un mago podía sufrir un ataque al corazón al pasar por un matorral y oír el lamento de un Augurey que no había visto – Hagrid lo tenía de mascota.

- _Si ha estado cantando, significa que lloverá _

_- Así es – _dijo Hagrid – _Pichi es un gran predictor del tiempo._

"No creo que merezca la pena" – pensó ella. Si para conocer el tiempo debía aguantar el llanto del animal en otoño e invierno… prefería la lluvia. Guardó silencio, pues ya estaba acostumbrada a las costumbres de Hagrid en ese sentido.

- _Y qué más le das de comer? – _una vez que dijo eso, casi se arrepintió. A saber lo que Hagrid era capaz de conseguir para sus mascotas!

- _Le gustan también los Glumbumble, pero no he conseguido uno en meses!_

_- Qué es una Glumbumble?_

_- Es un animalito volador de cuerpo peludo y gris, parece un peluche. Solía encontrarles junto a colmenas de abejas en el norte de Europa, en lugares oscuros y cerrados, en árboles huecos y cuevas. Pero con la epidemia en Reikiavik por Alihosty, toda la población se volcó a su captura. Por eso están escaseando y el pobre Pichi se tiene que conformar con Billywigs._

- _Oh, entonces creo saber lo que es – _dijo Hermione al unir cabos – _tienen una melaza, cierto?_

_- Si – _dijo Hagrid – _debo exprimirla antes de darle el glumbumble a Pichi, de otro modo no canta y luce triste durante días._

_- Me imagino_ – dijo ella. La melaza inducía melancolía. Por eso se usaba como antídoto para la histeria provocada por las hojas de Alihotsy.

Hermione vio dentro de casa de Hagrid un Clabbert que no recordaba haber visto antes.

_- Pensé que la Confederación Internacional de Magos, los había prohibido_ – dijo señalando al animal y sin malicia alguna. En otro momento de su vida hubiera reclamado a Hagrid tener algo prohibido en casa, aunque estaba segura que Hagrid no lo tenía como alarma de Muggles (el motivo por el que fueron prohibidos)

- _El Ministerio cada día se vuelve más inepto – _dijo Hagrid – _no saben nada sobre las criaturas mágicas._

_- No saben nada sobre muchas cosas – _añadió ella un poco melancólica.

Hagrid notó el cambio en su voz – _Bueno, mejor darnos prisa o el día se nos pasa aquí con estas bellezas_

Hermione salió de la cabaña echando un último vistazo a las supuestas bellezas: el ave destripando los restos de un insecto de 50 cm y el clabbert: una especie animal resultado de cruzar un mono con una rana que tenía una enorme pústula brillante en el medio de la frente

- _Si, con las bellezas._

Caminaron hasta el punto de aparición hablando de cualquier cosa. Hagrid no mencionó nada de su conducta depresiva los últimos meses. Nada sobre Azkaban, nada sobre nada. Ni siquiera preguntó por Harry y Ron.

A Hermione le pareció demasiada reserva tratándose de Hagrid. Quizá sabía algo… o quizá no… de todos modos, ella no quería averiguarlo. Si Hagrid estaba al tanto de algo y estaba siendo discreto, seguramente le estaba costando horrores… y lo agradecía. Y si no sabía nada… no sería ella quien sacaría el tema, para luego verse metida en un bucle de historias terribles y explicaciones, que solo la obligarían a mentirle a alguien que consideraba un amigo.

Tomó la mano del gigante para la desaparición y llegaron directos al interior de la casa.

Hermione sintió la melancolía al ver el lugar. Todas las persianas abajo… un lugar deshabitado, con olor a cerrado. Eso era ahora su hogar.

Empezó a levantar persianas y abrir ventanas como primera medida. La ventilación parecía ser una cuestión de urgencia en ese lugar.

La humedad del invierno con la casa cerrada y sin calefacción había hecho estragos en los muebles, moqueta y cortinas.

Se inquietó, porque quizá la humedad terminaría dañando las cosas electrónicas de casa. Afortunadamente comprobó que todo estaba en orden, cuando encendió el ordenador.

- _Necesitas que te ayude en algo? – _dijo amablemente Hagrid

_- No, serán solo unos minutos, ponte cómodo – _le dijo y él se encaminó hacia el salón.

Hermione verificó los pasajes aéreos. Terminó por comprar un boleto Oporto – Buenos Aires.

"Un mes" – pensó – "en un mes me tendré que despedir de todo esto para siempre" – veía a su alrededor sin saber qué sentir. Esas paredes no significaban mucho sin sus padres… menos aun si pensaba en el motivo por el cual sus padres no estaban ahí.

Cualquiera diría que la culpa que sentía Hermione había alcanzado niveles patológicos.

Quizá alguien más ya habría logrado perdonarse a sí mismo… o quizá nunca se hubiera culpado tanto por hacer lo que ella hizo.

No obstante, la culpa a ella la hostigaba.

Un sentimiento profundo e intenso, que solo se callaba por momentos… máximo durante días, pero que en realidad la esperaba a la vuelta de cada esquina, y se aprovechaba de los momentos en que estuviera más susceptible para darle una paliza y dejarla derrumbada en el piso.

En ese momento, si hubiera estado sola, subiría automáticamente a la habitación de sus padres a llorar y autoflagelarse por lo que hizo. Lo único que le impedía hacerlo, era la presencia de Hagrid en el salón esperando por ella.

Hermione en el fondo agradecía infinitamente su presencia ahí.

Fijó sus ojos en la pantalla del ordenador. En el boleto recién comprado. Imprimió directamente la tarjeta de embarque.

"Mamá, Papá… les juro que los voy a encontrar" – se dijo a si misma llena de furia con el papel en la mano.

No descansaría hasta sanar el problema que había causado. Y sabía que el único modo de poder dedicar su vida a ello y concentrarse en buscarles hasta en el último rincón del mundo… era siendo libre y teniendo una vida sin ataduras.

Tenía que huir.

Estaba convencida de estar haciendo lo correcto… aunque fuera ilegal ante el maldito Ministerio y aunque fuera a decepcionar a muchas personas que la habían ayudado a salir de Azkaban o a continuar con su vida como huérfana.

Quizá algún día les podría escribir una carta explicándoles – pensó mientras miraba de reojo al semigigante en el salón de casa.

Pero por ahora... debían ser ignorantes de todo lo que pasaría dentro de un mes.

Con el boleto en su mano, lo que dependía de ella para escapar… estaba listo.

Quizá por primera vez en la vida, uno de sus planes iba de acuerdo a lo pautado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, Hermione se despidió de Hagrid cerca de su cabaña y subió directa a su habitación.

Escribió en un pergamino: _Traslador a Oporto._

Subió a la lechucería, en la parte más alta de la torre oeste del castillo y lo envió a Harry.

Desde ahí no podía ver el campo de quidditch, que estaba al norte, pero si oía los gritos de los estudiantes. Ginny le había dicho que jugaba Gryffindor contra Slytherin… a esos partidos asistía mucha gente. La rivalidad entre esas dos casas lograba movilizar a todo el estudiantado.

Cuando perdió de vista por completo el ínfimo punto en el cielo que representaba la lechuza enviando su mensaje a Harry, decidió ir al partido. A partir de ese momento, sus días en Hogwarts… y en el Reino Unido estaban contados. Quizá sería el último partido de Quidditch que vería.

Inició el descenso de la torre oeste, por la estrecha escalera espiral que lleva desde la parte baja de la torre en el séptimo piso, a una puerta que lleva a las almenas y luego descendió por el castillo, deteniendo brevemente a mirar un poco más cada rincón, con la nostalgia de quien está a punto de partir de un sitio para siempre. En realidad, aquel castillo guardaba la mayor parte de sus recuerdos.

Si bien muchos niños odian los internados por considerarlos un sitio que les aleja de sus padres y amigos, Hermione nunca sintió eso de Hogwarts. Por supuesto, extrañaba a sus padres cuando estaba lejos, pero siempre se reunía con ellos en vacaciones con miles de historias respecto a todo lo que aprendía. Pero donde hizo amistades de verdad fue ahí.

No tenía ninguna amistad en los pocos años que asistió al colegio muggle. Nunca llegó a encajar. Y no es que en Hogwarts hubiera encajado perfectamente… pero al menos se había hecho de un pequeño círculo de amigos.

Y ahora, en cambio… Veía a Hogwarts como una realidad paralela al mundo real y sus amistades se reducían a: Harry y algunos profesores. Ginny… era complicada de definir luego de todo lo sucedido.

Cuando llegó al campo, tomó asiento al final de una de las gradas. Recordó cuando disfrutaba el quidditch al máximo apoyando a Harry. Incluso recordó el primer partido… cuando incendió la túnica de Snape por creer que intentaba dañar a Harry.

Miró hacia el palco de Slytherin. Buscaba a alguien, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Pero no estaba.

No tuvo otra opción, más que fijarse en el partido. Hasta ahora, ganaba Slytherin 25 a 20… una diferencia que, desde luego, no importaba.

Ganaría el equipo que atrapara la snitch dorada… que les daría 150 puntos.

"Si yo fuera cualquier jugador distinto al buscador… no sentiría ninguna presión o responsabilidad además de evitar caerme de la escoba o que me golpee una bludger" – pensó ella – "A fin de cuentas, lo que define el partido es el final… sin importar lo bien, mal o asquerosamente que juegues"

De modo que, aunque llegaba tarde al juego… si llegaba a ver el momento en que se capturaba la snitch… equivalía a haberlo visto.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales el quidditch ahora le resultaba un poco tonto. Solo en un partido excepcionalmente largo y con un equipo particularmente maaalo… el atrapar la snitch dorada no daría el triunfo a ese equipo.

Aunque para ella eso fuera algo mata pasiones… miles de personas eran y seguirían siendo fans del quidditch.

Podemos encontrar otros ejemplos de éste estilo.

La Fórmula 1 de los muggles.

Siempre llega primero a la línea de meta… el coche que sale primero.

Emocionante, cierto?

Mirar todas las vueltas, solo para que termine igual que como empezó!

(Para quien no lo ha notado… ESTO ES SARCASMO)

En serio… si ves la salida de los coches… ya puedes echarte la siesta! porque el resto del circuito va de lo mismo: Tráfico ligero de coches que van **a toda leche** a través de circuitos retorcidos, creados únicamente con el propósito de volver loco al piloto y tener más oportunidades de que se desgracie él solo.

Aceptémoslo… eso es lo que logra algo de variación en la F1.

El único modo, en que no gane el piloto que sale primero… es que se mate estrellándose contra cualquier mierda: la pared, una verja… o mejor: otro coche.

Y OJO… porque de eso que he escrito, no estoy segura! Creo que estrellarte o explotar en el coche tampoco es excluyente de ganar.

Si algún experto en F1 lee este fic… por favor responda esta pregunta: Si explota un coche, pero aun así atraviesa la línea de meta de primero: Les descalifican por estar muerto?

Vamos!, Yo creo que no

Si lo hacen… sería discriminación… y podrían llevarles a la corte.

Bueno… el hecho es que los accidentes es lo que le da la emoción a la F1.

Hay fuentes bibliográficas - de muy poca fiabilidad y veracidad - que aseguran que la F1 nació en Alemania en 1935, creada por un tipo que estaba sordo o era estúpido y por eso siempre hablaba gritando, que usaba un bigote ridículo y que se llamaba Adolf Hitler. En la primera carrera de la recién nacida F1, todos los competidores eran judíos (excepto uno) y conducían carretillas con partes sueltas y chasis hechos bidones de gasolina.

El único competidor no judío, que conducía un coche en condiciones – un tal "No se qué Schumacher" – salió de primero y llegó de primero. A partir de ahí empezó su fama y el "deporte" ganó un huevo de seguidores en el país… nadie sabe por qué.

Como todos saben, luego Hitler perdió la guerra… y con la repartición de Alemania, USA se quedó con el copyright de la F1.

Fuera de coña… hay que decir, que actualmente la F1 es muy segura. Luego de mucho tiempo, las escuderías descubrieron que salía más barato poner frenos a los coches, que pagar la clínica de quemados donde luego tenían que internar al piloto durante meses.

Lo malo es que para los fans – muchos cirujanos plásticos especialistas en reconstrucción facial – de éste modo, la F1 ya no tiene mucha gracia. Aun así, la siguen con anhelo porque aunque los pilotos ya no se meten tantos porrazos, de vez en cuando se ven estrelladas de campeonato.

::::::::::::::

Nota: He escrito esto por cachondeo, sarcasmo y humor negro… no se ofendan fanáticos de la F1.


	67. Chapter 67

CAP 67:

**En la habitación de Cristine:**

_- Robaste mi crédito de esa poción._

_SS: - No, no lo hice_ – dijo él tranquilamente – _fui yo quien elaboró esa poción_.

_- Pero no es TÚ creación._

_SS: - No estoy para juegos de palabras – _le dijo. Y era verdad. Estaba tenso, expectante, sin saber cuánto tiempo aguantaría la farsa con el Ministerio. Dudaba que Ellos dos fueran capaces de lograr lo que se proponían y todo se iría a la mierda.

Ella sabía lo que le preocupaba.- _Demasiada necedad para ti, cierto? _

_SS: - No se trata de mi resistencia a la necedad de una adolescente – _ella puso cara de disgusto, pero Severus ni se inmutó – _se trata de que el martes tengo otra vista y no tengo idea de qué voy a decir o hacer. De más está decir, que nada de esto tiene buen aspecto._

Luego de un momento de silencio dijo _– Encontrarás el modo._

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

_SS: - Podrías ser útil por primera vez desde que te pintaron y decirme cómo diablos voy a salir de esto?_

_- No subas la voz!, Cristine está abajo almorzando y puede oírnos!_

_SS: - Deja de fingir que te preocupas por ella cuando lo único que haces es estar ahí en tu puto cuadro, sentada y sin ayudar en nada!_

_- No te permito que me hables de esa manera Severus Snape! – _le gritó –_ En qué coño quieres que te ayude? No sé qué diablos va a pasar contigo y ya no aguanto más esta situación. Si has venido solo para…_

_SS: - Vengo porque lo hago siempre y no tengo que pedirle permiso a un maldito cuadro para hacerlo._

Eso le hirió, pero sabía que Severus arremetía contra todo y contra todos usando sus mejores armas para descargar sus frustraciones _- Por supuesto que eres libre de venir, pero…_

_SS: - He hecho todo lo que me has dicho! Incluso me declaré, sólo para obtener otro NO como respuesta. Por lo menos deberías tener la cortesía de ayudar en esto. El tiempo se está acabando. Ella trama algo para evitar su embarazo!_

_- Por supuesto que trama algo! Siempre hay un plan! Pero no funcionará!_

_SS: - Entonces qué diablos esperas para decirme lo que necesito! Si no lo haces, no habrá Cristine de la cual preocuparnos!_

Por toda respuesta, Severus solo obtuvo un prolongado silencio.

SS: - _Maldita sea! – _gritó a la vez que golpeaba la mesa frente a él. Se sumió en sus malos augurios. Empezó a darle vueltas a la posibilidad de lanzarle a Hermione un imperius, descubrir lo que planeaba para evitar cumplir la condena del Wizengamot y así arruinarlo.

- _No me gusta esa mirada en tus ojos_

_SS: - En este momento soy capaz de cualquier cosa – _su voz era grave y baja.

De no ser una imagen en un cuadro, Ella estaba segura de que se le helaría la sangre en las venas. Lo meditó un poco – _Una donación tampoco es el fin del mundo Severus – _dijo e inmediatamente recibió una mirada asesina – _Quizá eso no se pueda evitar._

_SS: - Cállate – _dijo entre dientes, pero ella no escuchó.

- _Quizá tengas que hacer esto una vez, no lo sé – _la verdad era que Ella no sabía lo que sucedería con Él – _y cuándo Ella no pueda escapar… - _Severus la interrumpió.

_SS: - Sabes lo que te digo?, que he aceptado suficientes cosas en mi vida, he hecho demasiadas cosas en contra de mi voluntad _

_- Entonces, qué más te da hacer una más? – _dijo ella irritada – _es solo una cosa más, igual que todas las demás! Imagina que te lo ha ordenado Dumbledore!_

Si existe el fuego negro… eso fue lo que estalló en los ojos de Snape.

SS: _- No estoy dispuesto a aceptar esto, porque no tiene sentido y no sirve a ningún fin y no te acepto que lo compares con nada de lo que he hecho!_

_- Y qué vas a hacer entonces? – _preguntó desesperada.

_SS: - Desaparecer, al menos un tiempo. _Era lo único que se le ocurría para evitar la vista.

_-Todo se irá a la mierda si escapas! Ni tú ni ella pueden tratar de escapar! _

_SS: - Oh, claro, qué simple! Se lo dirás Tú entonces? – _gritó Severus lleno de sarcasmo.

Ella resopló - _Si por desaparecer acabas echándolo todo a perder... – _sintió como su positividad se venía abajo. Severus no cedería en esto, Ella no sabía cómo sacarle del apuro de pronunciarse en la siguiente vista obligatoriamente y los planes de escapar de Inglaterra de Hermione iban viento en popa.

_SS:- Si no me presento por voluntad propia, me irán a buscar hasta Hogwarts y me llevarán encadenado al Wizengamot si es necesario. Solo muerto evitaría esa vista! _

Eso fue lo que le dio a Ella la salida.

Afortunadamente tenían alguien con quien contar dentro de San Mungo.

Antes que pudiera verbalizar su idea, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- _Están peleando otra vez – _dijo Cristine con su voz inocente. No era una pregunta.

No se habían cuidado de no levantar la voz.

SS: _- No peleamos. Solo estamos discutiendo algo de trabajo, Cristine – _dijo Severus a la vez que la recibía en sus brazos, tratando de sonar tranquilo.

La abrazó con más fuerza de la que pretendía. Casi rozando el límite de hacerle daño. Cristine era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que un abrazo así, significaba más que un problema de trabajo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- _Es demasiado peligroso – _dijo Cristine tras escuchar el arriesgado plan

- _Necesito que lo hagas – _le respondió Severus – _no hay otra salida, estoy atado de manos – _hizo una pausa para dejarle asentar las palabras - _Me he quedado sin excusas, a la necia de Hermione todo le está saliendo bien para escapar del país y no pienso presentarme en el Wizengamot y someterme a lo que quieren… Es humillante._

_- Estás exagerando – _le dijo con los ojos abiertos a media asta – _una donación de semen no amerita que pongas en riesgo tu vida._

Y de verdad le parecía que no era para tanto. Pero en el fondo sabía que Severus no cedería. Por una cuestión de principios, sería capaz de muchas cosas.

Severus vio cómo ella contenía un bostezo. Con un movimiento de varita apareció una taza de café caliente. Necesitaba que se despertara del todo y le prestara atención.

_- Voy a hacer esto aunque te parezca exagerado – _le aseguró mientras se levantaba y le extendía amablemente la humeante taza de café – _lo que no quiero es caer en manos de alguno de los imbéciles de la emergencia, que pueda terminar de matarme. Solo necesito que me trates durante una semana._

Cristine no terminaba de estar cómoda con tal propuesta. Bebió lentamente el necesitado café, mientras pensaba en cómo sería tal situación y cómo lo manejaría

- _Realmente crees que es tan fácil imponerme ante todos y hacerme cargo de un paciente? _

Severus levantó las cejas respondiendo un "si" mudo. Estando de pie frente a ella, se veía mucho más imponente y demandante de lo que ya era.

Ella resopló. – _Severus, Yo trabajo aquí, y éste es el Departamento de Daños Provocados por Hechizos!... Cuando Tú llegues, irás DIRECTO a la segunda planta… al Área de Virus Mágicos y serás puesto en cuarentena, sólo por si acaso!_

_- Entonces tendrás que asegurarte de ser Tú quién me reciba y entonces podrás traerme aquí – _le dijo, mientras se sentaba elegantemente en el sillón frente a ella y cruzaba las piernas – _Esos imbéciles son capaces de dejarme morir desangrado creyendo que tengo algo contagioso._

Ella negaba con la cabeza – _Te salvas de Naguini para ahora meterte voluntariamente en esto? – _era algo increíble para cualquier ser racional.

_- Si tuviera otro modo de evitarlo, lo haría. Si tienes una mejor idea… te escucho – _le retó.

Cristine lo pensó un momento _– Amortentia! – _dijo súbitamente y alzó sus manos en gesto de "lógico" – _Hazle beber la poción y así aceptará casarse contigo! Es más... Te rogará para que te cases con ella!_

_- No voy a hacer eso! – _replicó Severus indignado y descartando la idea de un manotazo – _Nunca le haría beber una poción sin su consentimiento, No soy el maldito zanahorio! – _sus palabras llevaban toda la fuerza que era capaz de expresar –_Ésta es la única opción que queda y sólo Tú puedes ayudarme._

Cristine se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas. Era demasiado tarde, estaba demasiado cansada y no tenía caso seguir discutiendo algo que, obviamente, Severus ya había decidido hacer.

_- Y qué pasará cuando vengan del Ministerio? – _le preguntó – _porque vendrán a verificar que estás tan mal herido que realmente no puedes ir a la vista –_ trataba de hacerle ver todo lo que sucedería mientras estuviera inconsciente -_ Has pensado en eso acaso?... Todo esto – _señaló a su alrededor, refiriéndose al Hospital -_ estará lleno de agentes del Ministerio y me van a ver! _

_- Eso es solventable – _su mente en ese momento trabajaba a toda velocidad –_ puedes dejarme a cargo de alguien y perderte unas horas – _eso no le preocupaba en lo absoluto –_ Voy a estar tan mal, que solo con verme se darán cuenta que no puedo ir al Ministerio en ese estado._

- _No puedo creer que hables de esto tan fríamente_

_- He estado peor – _le respondió Severus con la mirada sombría. Y era verdad. Salir de algún interrogatorio de Voldemort era, a veces, ponerse al filo de la muerte.

- _Y qué pasa si mueres? Puede que no logre contener la hemorragia o que mueras de hipertermia o que tu hígado no aguante – _puso en sus palabras todo el drama que pudo para tratar de hacerle entender.

Dentro de ella, también temía no ser capaz de sacarle adelante, de hacerle recuperar la salud a tiempo.

- _No pienso morir Cristine. _Solo eso le respondió.

Pero esa simple frase tenía muchas más cosas implícitas y ella lo sabía. Contenía la determinación de un hombre que hacía lo que hacía, no solo por él. Estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera necesario para mantenerse firme en lo que creía y proteger lo que quería. Ese "no pienso morir", significaba además: no puedo morir, aguantaré lo que sea necesario y saldré de esto.

- _Deberías discutir esto con Ella primero – _dijo Cristine tratando de recurrir al último recurso.

- _Ésta – _dijo enfatizando su palabra –_ ha sido SU idea._


	68. Chapter 68

_CAP 68:_

El lunes por la tarde, Hermione había hecho su rutina de clases: Teoría de Herbología –giratiempos– Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Transformaciones. Había almorzado y luego Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (teoría y práctica) –giratiempos y ahora Pociones.

Estaban en la teoría.

Era absurdo, pero la voz sedosa de Snape tenía un efecto sedante en los estudiantes. Muchos no lograban mantenerse despiertos y caían en un profundo sueño. A lo largo de los 7 años de estudios habían encontrado miles de tácticas para disimular que dormían.

Hermione creía que era innecesario, pues Snape sabía que estaban dormidos y obviamente le importaba una mierda. Mientras no roncaran, al maestro pocionista le daba igual. Para él nunca dejarían de ser una panda de inútiles sin talento o pasión por las pociones. Lo único importante era que no le molestaran a él.

Ella lograba mantenerse despierta – no sin esfuerzo – solo por tratar de copiar todo lo que decía el profesor. Desde que entraba por la puerta y decía "abran el libro en la página XX", hasta el tradicional final de "la clase ha terminado, retírense"

Hoy, la clase parecía más eterna que nunca. Hermione se preguntaba si era la única que seguía despierta.

Snape se aclaraba la voz constantemente y hacía pausas prolongadas.

No llamaba mucho la atención. Quizá ella era la única que lo notaba por estar sentada en la primera fila, en el primer asiento – como siempre – lo más cerca posible de la "acción" de la clase, para no perder detalle. Hermione había demostrado que el secreto para obtener Extraordinarios en pociones, era prestar atención a la teoría.

Vaya secreto, no?

Pero en esta clase, en más de una ocasión pudo dar descanso a su pluma y levantar la vista hacia el profesor, porque iba inusualmente menos rápido que de costumbre. Snape hablaba más bajo aun de lo normal.

"Está bien?" – se preguntó Hermione. Lo vio caminando frente a la gran pizarra, haciendo sus usuales anotaciones. Postura recta y firme como de costumbre. Su letra apretada y ordenada "militarmente" como siempre.

Parecía estar como siempre.

Solo en uno de sus ir y venir frente al pizarrón, cuando caminó de lado para empezar a escribir otra línea, Hermione vio su perfil.

Su frente brillaba.

"Snape está sudando" – notó ella.

Snape nunca sudaba.

A pesar de su ropa – levita y camisa con cientos de botones y túnica – y ni siquiera en las prácticas, donde mínimo había una docena de calderos con pociones hirviendo, Snape sudaba.

Hermione, descuidadamente, dejó de tomar apuntes.

Vio que Snape sujetaba fuertemente la varita que dirigía la escritura sobre la pizarra. Vio que tenía un color extraño en la piel. Luego de la guerra, todos habían notado el cambio en el tono de su habitualmente pálida piel. Había dejado de ser cetrina para simplemente ser "muy blanca".

Pero ahora, tampoco era el tono cetrino de antes.

Snape detuvo su discurso. Luego de unos segundos de silencio se giró hacia la clase viendo de frente al grupo de estudiantes dormidos y su mirada se oscureció cada vez más.

"Está – no sabía cómo definirlo – quizá un poco amarillo" – concluyó ella al verle el rostro.

De pronto Snape apuntó con su varita hacia el fondo de la clase y dijo - _Avis - c_onjurando una bandada de aves que fueron directo hacia todos los chicos que dormían sobre sus brazos cruzados en sus escritorios.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Viendo a estas aves volando al ras de las cabezas durmientes de todos, agitándoles el cabello y algunas veces enredándose en ellos.

Snape no se detuvo. Movió su varita casi de modo convulso, como si se tratara de un esgrimista en duelo y Hermione ahora veía que el sudor en todo su rostro era profuso. Respiraba de modo agitado.

- _Carpe Retractum_ – una cuerda mágica apareció alrededor del brazo de un chico, haciendo una lazo a su alrededor, como si se tratara del cuello de un caballo a lazar. Snape tiró de la cuerda y el chico golpeó la frente contra la mesa, provocando un sonido mate y rígido.

Aquello le pareció a Hermione una atrocidad. Pero estaba chocada entre ver el rostro cada vez más descompuesto del profesor y lo que estaba haciendo.

Volvió a agitar la varita – _Evanesco – _desapareciendo el libro que sostenía la cabeza dormida de un par de chicas en distintas mesas.

Los gritos ahogados de todos los que eran abruptamente despertados, terminaron de despertar a los pocos que habían escapado de Snape.

Apoyado con su mano izquierda en el escritorio, Snape arrojó un hechizo sonorus no verbal con su mano libre y su voz se proyectó, con el eco característico de la amplificación mágica – _Todos largo de aquí… la clase ha terminado._

Los estudiantes se retiraron en bandada y Hermione estaba paralizada en su silla.

Solo ella vio a Snape caminar tambaleándose hacia la puerta que dirigía a sus habitaciones y desaparecer tras ella.

"Va a colapsar" – pensó mientras veía como lentamente la puerta iba cerrándose.

Nunca sabría qué la impulsó a ir tras él.

Menos aún luego de ver el despliegue de irritación en el aula de clases. Pero lo cierto es, que Hermione se levantó a toda prisa, para alcanzar la puerta al final del salón de clases.

La puerta iba a cerrarse y a ella esos segundos pasaron a cámara lenta.

"No voy a llegar".

La puerta se cerraría y sabía que luego no podría abrirla. Snape se quedaría dentro encerrado y quizá necesitando ayuda.

Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente: enviaría un patronus a Madame Pomfrey, quizá con un _bombarda _podría derribar la puerta y entrar?, qué haría si le encontraba colapsado en el piso?, no podría levantarle, tendría que usar alguna poción con urgencia?

"Merlín, por favor… que esté consciente por lo menos para que me diga cuál poción darle" – deseaba Hermione, pero a la vez que no creía alcanzar a detener la puerta

Veía como quedaban escasos milímetros para que la puerta se cerrara cuando sus manos se precipitaron sobre la madera.

La velocidad que llevaba para detener la puerta, hizo que sus manos golpearan la madera con fuerza. La puerta abanicó hacia el interior del despacho. Otro golpe seco sonó cuando chocó contra la pared.

Lo primero que captó la atención de Hermione fue un profundo olor de sangre digerida que casi le provocó una arcada. Un pozo del color de la borra de café manchaba la alfombra verde del despacho.

Hermione vio un reflejo rojizo por el ángulo externo de su visión. Una cabellera rojiza desaparecía en un extremo de un cuadro.

No se detuvo y siguió hacia el interior de la sala oval.

Había estado tantas veces en ese sitio, que sabía el camino. Le era casi familiar, por muy atípico que sonara.

Snape estaba de espaldas a ella, caminando hacia el otro lado de la sala.

Sus pasos eran irregulares, tambaleantes. Se dirigía hacia su habitación.

Hermione vio como movía su brazo. Parecía estarse limpiando el rostro. O la boca. O ambas cosas… y parecía estar a punto de colapsar.

Casi saltó sobre el gran sofá que hacía de obstáculo a mitad del salón. Alcanzó a entrar a la habitación tras él y le vio empezar a perder altura.

- _Profesor – _gritó a la vez que se abalanzó hacia él tratando de detener su caída.

Por supuesto… No lo logró.

Solo logró frenarle un poco y hacer que su caída fuera menos aparatosa. El peso de Snape logró arrastrarla y ella acabó cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas, soportando su peso y parte del peso de Snape.

Estaban tan cerca de la chimenea de la habitación que Hermione golpeó la frente contra la piedra.

Ni siquiera notó el golpe. Ni el de la frente ni el de su rodilla.

Solo podía mirar el rostro de Snape mientras se plegaba sobre sí mismo.

Vomitaba sangre. Tenía los ojos inyectados de sangre. Tenía sangre saliendo de sus fosas nasales. A saber si era parte de la sangre que vomitaba u otro foco de hemorragia.

Hermione empezó a temblar sin control.

- _Tenemos que ir a la enfermería – _dijo, aunque en realidad no sabía si sería capaz de hacerlo levitar hasta ahí. Le tomó de la mano, para tratar de incorporarlo y sintió la alta temperatura que tenía Snape.

Hermione estaba lívida. Cómo podía estar tan mal así de rápido.

- _No – _dijo Severus en tono débil y lastimoso. Señaló a la chimenea y ella le ayudó a levantarse para llegar hasta ahí – _avisa a Minerva. Voy a San Mungo_

Hermione negó con la cabeza y dijo _- Yo te llevo – _automáticamente.

- _No! – _dijo Snape, en un intento infructuoso de levantar la voz – _no quiero que te acerques mientras esté en el hospital, entiendes?_

Ella estaba muda ante aquella respuesta.

Era demasiado evidente lo grave que estaba Snape y ella deseaba desesperadamente ir, ayudar.

Severus sacó el resto de energía que tenía y entró en la chimenea.

Hermione le acercó los polvos flu con la mirada llena de dolor.

- _Despacho de la Sanadora Christine Stockwell – _dijo lo más claro que pudo y desapareció tras las llamas verdes de la red.

Hermione sentía que le estaba enviando a morir solo. Ella quería ir. Además, sentía que **debía** ir. De algún modo le debía a Snape, estar ahí.

No obstante él no quería que fuera… y ella era una estudiante que tampoco podía decidir por si misma salir del colegio.

Le tomó unos segundos reaccionar y dirigirse al despacho de McGonagall.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta.

- _Señor Potter no puede – _decía la directora antes de ser interrumpida

_- Minerva! – _exclamó Hermione, sin aliento nada más abrir la puerta

McGonagall se levantó de golpe de su silla con gesto serio y molesto

- _Sta Granger!, se supone que debe estar en clases! He sido condescendiente con sus visitas, _

_- No es eso directora – _dijo Hermione tratando de detener e discurso de Minerva y decirle lo que debía. Pero no pudo. Minerva continuó

_- No me gusta que tomen como un hecho seguro, que permitiré las interrupciones en sus actividades académicas para recibir visitas cuando sea! Vuelva a su clase!_

Harry estaba avergonzado. McGonagall estaba mal interpretando una coincidencia.

_- Basta! – _gritó Hermione enérgicamente. McGonagall se sorprendió, pues no era algo propio de Hermione – _El profesor Snape ha ido a San Mungo!, es urgente, debe ir a ver qué pasa!_

_- Severus, por qué? – _Minerva preguntó, a la vez que notaba el aspecto de Hermione. Respiraba cansada. Debía haber corrido desde las mazmorras hasta allí. Su túnica y sus manos estaban manchadas con algo parduzco y despedía un olor profundo y muy desagradable.

- _Pues eso es lo que debe averiguar y dejar de perder el tiempo sacando conclusiones!_

McGonagall sintió que estaba recibiendo órdenes de una estudiante.

En efecto era así, pero aunque quisiera sanar la situación tan irregular… la prioridad era otra. Severus Snape no iría a un hospital, a menos que se tratara de algo realmente grave. Ni siquiera en sus tiempos de mortífago iba a un hospital, por muy mal herido que estaba.

Lo dejó pasar. Minerva decidió partir cuanto antes. Y desapareció de su despacho, hacia San Mungo.

- _Qué – _dijo Hermione sin entender – _cómo lo ha hecho?._

Todo el mundo sabía que nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse en Hogwarts. Excepto Dumbledore.

- _Dos opciones – _respondió Harry desde su asiento y viendo a Hermione – _o Dumbledore le enseñó o es algo que viene con el cargo de Director – _Hermione solo levantó las cejas en respuesta – _qué le ha pasado a Snape?_

_- No lo sé, estaba dando su clase, no se veía bien – _decidió saltarse la parte donde arremetió contra los estudiantes dormidos –_ dio la clase por terminada y empezó a vomitar sangre y a sangrar en los ojos – _su nerviosismo iba aumentando, sus manos volvían a temblar – _y por la nariz y casi no podía caminar._

_- Quizá sea mejor que te des un baño Herm, podría ser contagioso – _dijo Harry preocupado

Ella lo pensó un momento – _No creo, Snape no hubiera estado dando clases si fuera contagioso_

_- La gente no sabe lo que tiene cuando está enferma Herm. Deberías ir con Madame Pomfrey o también a San Mungo_

_- No – _dijo sin darle importancia –_ es decir, me daré un baño, pero no es contagioso Harry_

_- Herm, no puedes permitirte caer enferma ahora, es mejor no correr riesgos_

Hermione comprendió de lo que hablaba Harry.

- _Conseguiste el traslador?_

_- Si, está todo listo, en tres semanas será la boda… y te marcharás – _su voz fue sombría con las últimas palabras – _también te he traído esto – _le extendió la túnica de invisibilidad – _será más fácil que la uses para cuando debas encontrarnos._

_- Gracias Harry – _respondió. Pero sentí una opresión terrible en el pecho.

Una preocupación enorme por lo que había sucedido y no lograba serenarse.

_- Qué pasa?, Está saliendo todo como queríamos, no?_

_- Si – _le aclaró – _no es eso, es que tú no lo viste Harry, realmente estaba mal y no sé qué va a pasar._

A Harry le costó un momento entender que Hermione había vuelto, por sí misma, al tema de Snape.

- _No te preocupes por eso ahora Hermione, céntrate en lo que tienes que hacer para partir. Tres semanas pasan volando. Si tienes que dejar asuntos listos aquí o si necesitas ayuda con algo de la casa de tus padres… debes dejarlo todo bien planificado… porque no podrás volver a éste país._

_- Si – _dijo ella de modo distraído – _tengo muchas cosas qué disponer en el banco muggle. Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmeade, quizá le tenga que pedir el permiso a Flitwick, porque Minerva estará ocupada con Severus, y luego de Severus viene Flitwick. Y si termino pronto, puedo convencer a Hagrid de ir a San Mungo y verlo._

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida mientras planificaba y Harry la escuchaba boquiabierto.

- _Te estás escuchando Hermione? – _le preguntó – _te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?_

_- Deja de preocuparte Harry, cuando tenga todo listo para el viaje puedo hacer otras cosas! No se me va a escapar nada. Y Hagrid accederá a acompañarme._

_- Si, por supuesto – _prefirió no meterse más en eso. Podría escuchar algo que no quería escuchar.

Pero desde luego… Él no llamaba a Snape "Severus" y tampoco creía que Snape le hubiera dicho a Hermione un "Ey, llámame Severus", tal como había hecho McGonagall.

- _Y qué cosas te faltan por hacer? – _le preguntó para tratar de centrarla

- _Sacar parte del dinero de Gringotts para llevármelo y dejar definido el tiempo de las transferencias y cambio de moneda, para pagar las cosas de casa del último mes – _meditó un poco – _luego dejaré que corten el teléfono y la electricidad. No necesito servicios en una casa a la que no voy a volver._

_- Y qué harás cuando encuentres a tus padres y arregles todo?, Ellos no querrán volver a Inglaterra?_

_- No lo sé Harry – _dijo ella sintiendo la pena muy dentro de sí – _tendré que explicarles que Yo no podré volver con ellos – _hizo un momento de silencio y luego decidió – _no voy a preocuparme ahora por cómo decirles lo que me ha pasado en este tiempo. _

_Llegado el momento, lo único que me va a importar, es que ellos tendrán todos sus recuerdos de vuelta y podrán tomar la decisión que quieran. Tendrán de vuelta aquello que yo les robé._

Harry se acercó y la abrazó. Buscó desesperadamente en su mente algo para cambiar el tema. Quizá debió dejarla pensando en la enfermedad de Snape. La respuesta se la dio el olfato

– _No te lo tomes a mal… pero deberías ir a las duchas Herm _

Hermione le empujó suavemente y rio un poco.

Miró a los ojos verdes de su amigo, tratando de transmitirle todo lo que sentía y que era incapaz de explicar con palabras. Tenía que agradecerle su solidaridad, su constancia, el acompañarla en todo tipo de situaciones. Estar siempre de pie y firme a su lado, para tenderle una mano, ofrecerle un hombro o una par de oídos. Agradecerle su empatía y simpatía en todo lo que había pasado, antes y después de la guerra.

Sus ojos anidaron lágrimas sin su permiso, detenidas únicamente por un dique invisible.

- _Eres mi único amigo Harry y no importa dónde esté, jamás te olvidaré – _se enjugó las lágrimas antes que salieran.

Harry le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. Sentía que era demasiado pronto para despedirse.

- _No pretendas decirme adiós ahora, solo te vas a ir bañar - _Logró sacarle otra risa leve y ella entendió que Harry no quería verla así.

Ella tampoco quería dejarle un recuerdo de tristeza en las últimas semanas que estaría ahí – _Hablamos luego por el espejo?_

Él asintió – _Como quieras._


	69. Chapter 69

_CAP 69:_

Corrió a toda prisa hasta su despacho cuando recibió el mensaje del patronus.

Severus había llegado y Christine sabía que estaría en mal estado. Estaba preparada para ello. Para verle realmente mal, a punto de morir y mantener la entereza y objetividad en el trabajo por encima de su preocupación y amor por Él.

Pero por mucho que se había preparado para eso, no estaba lista para lo que vio al abrir la puerta de su despacho.

Le tomó un par de segundos pasar el umbral de la puerta, pero una vez que lo hizo, se convirtió en un robot.

Se abalanzó sobre el cuerpo tendido sobre el diván - _Anapneo – _conjuró al ver su tórax oscilar irregularmente. Varios moldes de sangre, con la forma de su tráquea y bronquios, salieron de él con el hechizo. Despejó así las vías respiratorias de Severus, permitiéndole respirar apropiadamente.

Usó un hechizo sonorus para atraer más personal de la planta y que la ayudaran.

Puso un hechizo burbuja alrededor de su nariz y boca – el mismo que usó Fleur Delacour en el torneo de los Tres Magos – y rápidamente conectó la burbuja a una bombona de oxígeno.

Para ese momento, varios sanadores estaban en su despacho, con equipo de emergencia para la situación. Todos trabajaban mecánicamente, concentrados en traer lo necesario ante un sangrado de tal magnitud.

Christine colocó dos gruesas vías periféricas en ambos brazos de Severus, mientras el resto del personal medimago la miraba con expresión de "ésta mujer esta loca"

Corrió hasta su escritorio. Bajo él, escondía una pequeña nevera.

- _Hay que hacerle beber poción repletora, hay que quitar esta burbuja! – _dijo uno de los sanadores dirigiendo su varita hacia Severus.

- _Ni se te ocurra tocar esa burbuja, imbécil! – _le gritó – _Conjura un anapneo! – _el joven, incluso dentro de su shock, le obedeció y Ella continuó buscando lo que necesitaba.

Sacó dos de los concentrados globulares que tenía y les apuntó con su varita – _Oxigenium máxima – _las bolsas se inflaron al triple de su volumen y ella se las conectó, iniciando la transfusión de sangre.

Christine no perdería ni los escasos segundos necesarios para que una poción repletora hiciera efecto. Si la sangre iba a salir… pues ella le pondría más y las pociones generarían más.

Severus no respondía a estímulos. No iba a tragar ninguna poción.

Christine tuvo que aparecer un tubo que llegara hasta su estómago. Lo usó para vaciar primero la sangre que ahí se acumulaba y luego dijo - _Poción repletora – _extendiendo su mano para que le dieran lo que pedía.

Inmediatamente sintió en su palma el frío procedente del frasco y vertió su contenido en el tubo para que fuera absorbido por él.

- _Debemos llevarlo a aislamiento, esto no lo podemos manejar aquí! – _dijo uno de los medimagos que estaban ahí.

_- No! – _gritó Cristine – _Éste es mi caso y yo me haré cargo!._

_- No se trata de posesividad, esto requiere aislamiento!, podemos estarnos contagiando con algo!_

_- Es que estás ciego? – _le calló, más por su agresividad que por sus palabras – _Esté es Snape, es un pocionista! Es un accidente ocupacional!... no es nada contagioso._

_- Esto no puede ser un accidente!_

_- Y yo te digo que esto no puede ser infeccioso! – _Christine volvió a conjurar un anapneo. Por muy importante que fuera retener a Snape en su planta, no podía permitir que esos memos le desconcentraran.

Snape tenía sangrados intermitentes y muy frecuentes. Bajo la piel, la sangre se acumulaba en hematomas.

Había hemorragia a través de cada orificio natural e incluso por sus uñas. En algunos sitios, se detenía espontáneamente, dando sólo el tiempo suficiente para que se secara la sangre sobre su pálida piel, marcando el camino por el cual correría más sangre, unos segundos más tarde.

Ella conjuró un hechizo limpiador sobre su rostro. No era algo que le ayudara a Él en ese momento. No hacía nada por su salud. Pero lo hizo por ella misma, porque le ayudaba a no verlo tan mal... aunque lo estuviera.

Movió su varita y rasgó sus vestiduras de un solo tajo. Severus estaba ictérico y ardía en fiebre.

- _Traigan bolsas absorbentes de temperatura – _ordenó, y en pocos segundos Snape estaba cubierto de ellas.

Era todo lo que podía hacer.

Reponer la sangre que perdía, impedir que se ahogara con su propia sangre y esperar a que su hígado no fallara.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cerca de una estación de trenes en el centro de Londres, en una calle llena de tiendas y con cientos de muggles caminando alrededor, hay un gran edificio abandonado, de aspecto destartalado y deprimente perteneciente a unos grandes almacenes llamados Purge y Dowse, S.A.

En la puerta del edificio hay un cartel con el texto "Cerrado por Reformas". Tiene en las vitrinas un sucio escaparate con algunos maniquís con ropa espantosa y sucia, pasada de moda y con pelucas mal colocadas.

Ese edificio, que para cualquier muggle es un **asco** de lugar que afea la ciudad, una excelente oportunidad comercial que miles de inversores estaban dejando de explotar… era el hospital de San Mungo.

En la Segunda Planta, un despacho había quedado abierto tras la abrupta evacuación de un paciente que llegó a través de la red flu.

El despacho, que solía ser sobrio en su decoración, impecablemente limpio, ordenado y repleto de libros perfectamente organizados, parecía ahora la escena de un crimen de máxima violencia.

El sitio donde algún asesino acaba de desollar y descuartizar viva a una de sus víctimas, para luego deshacerse de los trozos del cuerpo tirándolos a los cuervos y buitres, o arrojándolos a algún río para que se conviertan en alimento putrefacto para otras especies.

Un sitio dónde solo quedan huellas, pues el asesino se ha llevado todo lo demás, dejando sangre esparcida en todos los puntos imaginables de una habitación.

El despacho tenía dos sillones que habían quedado volteados tras el ajetreo de lo que sucedió allí y un diván en uno de sus laterales, que requeriría la repetición de varios y fuertes hechizos para eliminar la sangre que tenía sobre él.

Quien entrara en esa habitación y viera el diván aún húmedo, sabría que ahí estuvo posado el cuerpo.

No solo estaba el diván lleno de sangre. También la alfombra lo estaba. La mancha en la alfombra, tenía la forma rectangular del diván dibujada.

La sangre había goteado por los bordes del diván y caído sobre la alfombra.

Si un criminalista viera el despacho sabría que no era el sitio donde ocurrió ningún asesinato. Había indicios de magia curativa en cada milímetro de esa habitación, cientos de corchos de botellas en el suelo y seis bolsas de sangre vacías. Si un criminalista estuviera en esa habitación, concluiría que la víctima estaba inconsciente o semiconsciente mientras estuvo en el diván, con los brazos extendidos y colgando a los lados, algo parecido a una posición de crucifixión.

Todo eso lo sabría solo con mirar la alfombra.

La sangre debía haber corrido también por los brazos de la persona y caer goteando hacia la alfombra. Era el único modo en que se podría obtener semejante mancha.

El resto de los rastros, la mayoría serían simples de explicar.

El olor los explicaba: sangre digerida.

Pocas cosas quedan tan grabadas en la memoria olfativa como esa: el hedor que emana la sangre retenida en el estómago y sometida a los efectos de los ácidos gástricos, hasta que el momento del vómito la expulsa con un nuevo color y otra textura.

Lo que antes fue rojo rutilante, estará tan envejecido que se verá marrón. Lo que fue líquido y espeso pasa a ser pastoso y herrumbroso.

El simple paso a través de la boca, provoca aun más arcadas. Es algo incontrolable. Nadie lograría contener la necesidad urgente de expulsar aquello de su ser, aunque eso permita la extensión de aquel olor profundo, intenso y pútrido; que puede llegar a ser tan fuerte, que si estás muy cerca, te sofoca.

Se podría trazar el camino que siguió Severus Snape desde la chimenea hasta colapsar sobre el diván, siguiendo los pozos de color café en el suelo.

Por supuesto, no hay que ser experto en nada para saber… que eso es demasiada sangre.

Se habían quedado tiradas en el suelo del despacho, varias bolsas absorbentes de temperatura. Se usaban en casos de hipertermia maligna. Se colocaban sobre la piel del paciente y se encargaban de absorber el calor y bajar fiebres tan altas que podrían causar un fallo de algún órgano vital.

Lo que nunca se podría saber con sólo mirar el despacho – ni ustedes, ni el mejor de los criminalistas – era la desesperación e impotencia que sintió Christine en esos momentos, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para detener la hemorragia.

Rogando porque Severus hubiera tenido la claridad mental de beber un par de pociones repletoras de sangre ANTES de ingerir el veneno micrúrico que serviría al sádico plan.

Maldiciéndolo a Él por ponerla en esa situación, maldiciéndola a _Ella_ por siquiera sugerir tal cosa y maldiciendo su propia suerte.


	70. Chapter 70

Nota: Como creo debería ser cualquier lover de SS que se respete, Yo odio a Lily. Este fic es largo. No vamos ni por la mitad. He demostrado ser bastante retorcida... y confieso serlo aún más. Si bien algunas hipótesis están directamente mal, estoy contenta con lo que he leído. Lo que alguien ve, otros no lo ven... y por supuesto hay cosas que nadie ha visto. Una vez escuché de un profesor: "No hagas un cierre prematuro del caso". Es de lo mejor que he aprendido, junto con: "Dudar de nuestras certezas es saludable". Ofrezco un abanico a considerar: desde lo más muggle y ridículo que se pueda concebir (una peluca), pasando por todo tipo de pociones y hechizos, siguiendo con todos los personajes secundarios de JKR pelirrojos, un nuevo OC, una visita al cuadro (los personajes en los cuadros se visitan)… y por qué no: que Hermione en medio del desespero y la carrera, no viera bien por la colita del ojo. A cada lector corresponde la tarea de someter su hipótesis a preguntas y ver si la pueden sostener, si la debe modificar un poco o eliminar. Acepten mis sencillos, pero sinceros agradecimientos por los más de 400 reviews, sin ellos, no seguiría. Un saludo.

CAP 70:

- _Hola Harry! – _dijo sin mirar al espejo. Estaba concentrada en desenredarse el pelo.

_- Veo que has hecho lo que te dije._

_- Si – _rio un poco – _de otro modo mis compañeras de habitación no me permitirían entrar aquí._

_- Lógico – _aceptó Él. A nadie le gusta tener una fuente pestilente a su lado – _McGonagall ha regresado?_

_- No lo sé, pero no lo creo, Snape estaba mal. Lo más lógico es que se quede con Él en el hospital._

_- Quizá no esté tan grave – _respondió Harry con tono de sospecha.

- _Harry, tú no lo viste – _dijo ella sorprendida de lo incrédulo que a veces podía ser Harry – _de verdad estaba mal._

_- Te creo Herm, pero quizá es una farsa – _vio la cara de duda y susto que puso Hermione al otro lado del espejo y comprendió que debía explicarse – _Cuando te dejé en Hogwarts vine al Ministerio y escuché que mañana Snape tiene una vista que aquí esperan sea definitiva… pero si está en el hospital, no podrá ir._

_- Definitiva en qué sentido – _dijo ella, pretendiendo saber menos de lo que sabía.

- _Pues que tendría que llenar el botecito para el banco de esperma – _dijo haciendo con su mano el gesto universal de masturbación – _quizá llegó al punto de desesperación máxima y por eso está en el hospital._

- _Mierda – _soltó Hermione. Luego pensó levantando las cejas - "si que está desesperado… incluso se me declaró"

- _Qué?, no lo crees capaz de montar ese teatro?_

_- No sé… es decir, si lo creo capaz, pero…_

_- Te parece demasiado drástico?_

_- No, tampoco… he visto cosas más drásticas – _recordó a Ignatius haciéndose una vasectomía al día siguiente de la publicación del decreto – _la cosa es que, me pareció demasiado real para ser una farsa – _había dejado de prestar atención a lo que hacía y tratando de peinarse solo estaba arrancándose y partiéndose el pelo.

- _Snape domina bien las pociones, seguro encontró el modo de fingir eso_

_- Hey! – _se le ocurrió súbitamente _- tú podrías ir al hospital y ver si ya está bien_

_- No, Herm – _dijo Harry frustrado – _te estoy diciendo esto para que dejes ese asunto a un lado y te concentres en lo que es importante! Tú huida!, nada puede salir mal o acabarás en Azkaban! Quizá con compañía! – _se refería a él y a Ginny – _No quiero que pierdas más tiempo pensando en lo que le está pasando al murciélago!, Él está mirando por sí mismo y tú debes hacer lo mismo!_

_- Si – _dijo Hermione. Pero sus palabras no mostraban tal convencimiento – _No te preocupes Harry, todo saldrá bien. Estaremos bien. El día de tu boda, me dejaré ver en todas partes del Castillo. Así tendrás cientos de testigos de que Yo estaba en Hogwarts a la hora en que se activará el traslador. Luego usaré el giratiempos y les encontraré a ti y a Ginny a tiempo para partir a Oporto y entonces… – _no pudo continuar

_- Si – _dijo Harry asintiendo tristemente y compartiendo su melancolía – _entonces nos diremos adiós._

_- Si, eso será todo – _aceptó ella sintiendo nuevamente en su pecho la presión de lo que pensaba hacer. Se lanzaría al mundo de la persecución. Sería una fugitiva, no tendría amigos en quién confiar o con los cuales contar. Estaría aun más sola de lo que estaba ahora.

Y eso le aterraba… aunque no lo demostrara con palabras.

- _Sé que puedes hacer esto Herm, estarás bien – _trató de alentarla Harry – _quizá algún día esto se arregle y puedas volver._

_- No lo creo Harry – _respondió – _incluso cuando el Ministerio se de por satisfecho con la tasa de natalidad, yo seguiré teniendo una condena puesta por un tribunal por cumplir… además de que habré escapado y eso hará las cosas peor._

Ella tenía razón, pero Harry no quería que se sumiera en esos pensamientos – _Eso solo lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento Herm_

_- Y qué crees? Que un día dirán: Bueno, ahora que tenemos suficiente población y el mundo mágico continuará, olvidaremos todo lo sucedido Sta Granger!, olvidaremos que le condenamos y olvidaremos que escapó para no cumplir!, es Ud libre de volver! – _dijo llena de sarcasmo – _realmente crees que eso va a pasar?_

_- No – _tuvo que aceptar Harry – _pero quizá algún día yo sea Ministro de Magia, quemaré tu expediente y esto se olvidará!_

Ella rio – _De verdad te lo agradezco Harry, pero no quiero albergar esperanzas en cosas poco probables_

_- No me crees capaz de ser Ministro de Magia? – _dijo simulando estar ofendido

_- No – _respondió Hermione muy seriamente – _eres demasiado inteligente para ser Ministro de Magia, Harry._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El martes, entre las 10am y las 12 del día; mientras Hermione estaba en clase escuchando la explicación del profesor Flitwick sobre el encantamiento Fidelius; Hogwarts recibía visitantes poco usuales.

El fiscal del Wizengamot, Lars Matthews y un grupo de 4 inefables entraban abruptamente en la clase de pociones de segundo año, solo para encontrar a toda la clase haciendo tareas de revisión y a Minerva McGonagall sentada en el sitio correspondiente al mejor pocionista de la época.

Hermione practicaba las palabras del hechizo, mientras el fiscal entraba en las habitaciones privadas de Severus Snape, solo para comprobar que estaban vacías.

Entre las 12 y la 1pm; el Gran Comedor de Hogwarts estaba lleno de voces y risas de los estudiantes de las cuatro casas, que disfrutaban del habitual banquete mientras conversaban sobre cualquier intrascendentalidad; mientras Christine lanzaba contra el precordio de Severus un poderoso hechizo eléctrico de cardioversión:

- _Atrás – _le ordenaba a su equipo, justo antes que el rayo azul iridiscente saliera de su varita para impactar en el cuerpo tendido de Severus Snape, levantándolo unos centímetros de la cama, para caer abruptamente. Pero seguía en asistolia

- A_trás – _volvió a gritar y todos volvieron a apartarse. Pero solo obtuvo extrasístoles.

- A_trás – _gritaba al borde de la desesperación. Severus Snape no podía haber sobrevivido a Voldemort y a Naguini para morir en su planta.

Christine no aceptaría eso.

Esa noche, Hermione se fue a dormir tras una larga y amena conversación con Ginny, como hacía tiempo que no tenían.

Esa noche, Christine la pasó en una silla junto a la cama de Snape, admirando sus manos. A pesar de la intensa palidez que mostraban, mucho mayor a su palidez habitual debido a la hemorragia, las manos de Severus eran perfectas. Pero lo que más maravillaba los ojos de Christine en ese momento, era que ya no sangraban bajo las uñas.

Sentada en esa silla, ella levantó con todo el cuidado del mundo la mano derecha de Severus. Christine sonreía sin notarlo. Detallaba sus largos dedos, sus cuidadas y masculinas uñas, perfectamente cortadas. Cons sus dedos trazó las líneas en la palma de Él, sintió el maravilloso contraste entre las áreas rugosas por sujetar la daga en tantos años de trabajo en el laboratorio de pociones, contra la textura suave y fría del resto de su mano.

En ese momento decidió, que no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad. Acercó sus labios a la mano que sostenía y besó cada dedo. Luego posó un beso en la palma, sintiendo su mano en su rostro en un toque tan ligero que parecía incluso estarlo imaginando. Abría y cerraba los ojos para acariciar con sus pestañas la mano dormida del hombre que amaba.

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y comprendió que se estaba autotorturando, así que dio otro beso al dorso de la mano de Severus y la colocó nuevamente en su camilla.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**DÍA 3:**

Christine despertó encontrándose presa en su propio sitio de trabajo. Durante la noche, se habían levantado gruesas paredes de vidrio alrededor de ella.

Recibió un telegrama interno:

**En vista de la subversión demostrada y las constantes negativas por parte de la Subdirección del Departamento de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, en lo concerniente al tratamiento del paciente: Severus Snape, la Dirección de éste Hospital decide colocar bajo aislamiento toda la segunda planta de éste hospital.**

**Ningún mago o bruja podrá entrar o salir de dicho Departamento sin haber pasado el protocolo de análisis de potenciales epidemias, propuesto por la Sudirección del Departamento de Virús Mágicos.**

Volteó a ver al paciente en la camilla, mientras el pánico se apoderaba de ella.

Severus seguía sangrando.

Ella se acercó a la cama y susurró a su oído: - _Dijiste que no pensabas morir Severus – _el temblor en su voz le hizo detenerse – _me lo dijiste Severus… y espero que me cumplas, me oyes?_

_Me oyes verdad Severus?... tienes que cumplirme… Me volveré loca si no lo haces._

**DÍA 4:**

Christine golpeaba el vidrio mágico que le impedía salir de aquel sitio mientras discutía enérgicamente con alguien del otro lado:

- _Me importa una mierda si tienes que buscar un vampiro para que le saque la sangre al primero que encuentre! – _seguía golpeando el vidrio – _Busca lo que necesito o mañana todo el mundo mágico sabrá que dejaste morir desangrado a Severus Snape._

_- Deberíamos tratar la causa y no los síntomas Christine! Es un virus!_

_- Un virus? Y por qué nadie más se ha contagiado entonces?, Dime Genio: por qué no estoy Yo sangrando?_

Christine estaba concentrada en su discusión. No notó la presencia de los agentes del Ministerio al otro lado del cristal.

**DÍA 5:**

Christine escribió el resumen evolutivo de Snape:

Signos vitales dentro de límites normales. El paciente continúa inconsciente, responde únicamente a estímulos dolorosos. Esta noche el paciente sólo requirió dos hechizos anapneos. Secreciones respiratorias ligeramente hemáticas. Continúa con embrujo burbuja y oxígeno al 100%. Se transfundió el último concentrado globular disponible en el departamento con saturación mágica máxima. Es el tercer día sin episodios de hematemesis y melenas. Función renal en espera de evaluación. Excepto por los tiempos de coagulación, el resto de pruebas de función hepática son normales. Hematomas en proceso de reabsorción. Plan: mañana se intentará un conjuro Enervate.

Sonreía mientras miraba a su paciente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Viernes por la tarde, salón de pociones:**

- _Minerva, puedo hablar contigo un momento? – _preguntó Hermione.

- _Por supuesto – _respondió sin mirarle. Acomodaba los pergaminos que acababa de recibir de los estudiantes – _qué sucede Hermione?_

- _Necesito ir a Gringotts y a casa de mis padres, ya sabes, cuentas por pagar – _usó toda su capacidad de convencimiento y tranquilidad para decir eso. No dejó escapar ni una partícula de ansiedad por lo que realmente haría – _También me gustaría hacer algo de limpieza ahí… hace tiempo que no lo hago_

- _Oh, claro. Hablaré con Hagrid. No habrá problemas, porque es fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Seguro querrá ir al Callejón Diagon para comprar alguna cosa._

_- Gracias Minerva – _su voz era tranquila y serena.

Si quería mentir… Hermione podía hacerlo bastante bien.

- _Hermione, espera un momento más – _Minerva la detuvo en su retirada – _quiero hablarte de algo._

Hermione volvió hasta el escritorio.

Minerva por su parte guardó los pergaminos dentro del despacho de Snape y volvió a salir.

- _Cuando volverá el profesor Snape? – _preguntó ella

- _Pronto… espero – _dijo McGonagall. Estaba agotada de estar en tantos sitios cubriendo tantos puestos. Se sentó en la silla de Snape y le hizo una seña a Hermione para que tomara asiento.

Hermione se sentó sobre su mesa. Justo en frente del escritorio de Snape.

- _Hermione… quería proponerte algo, que quizá sea muy bueno para ti – _Minerva se detuvo un momento. No sabía con qué palabras empezar.

Hermione la escuchaba con atención. No sabía que la prueba de fuego a su capacidad de mentir estaba a punto de empezar

- _Estás sola Hermione – _se trancó. Buscaba cómo continuar sin sonar brusca. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría la castaña. Después de todo, cuando hablaban en confianza, en su despacho, ambas evitaban hablar de ese tema.

- _Si – _respondió Hermione sin entender – "eso lo sabe mejor que nadie" – pensó.

- _Quiero decir – _se removió en su asiento – _estás sola y pronto tendrás que hacer algo en lo que necesitarás ayuda._

"Mierda, no puede ser… Minerva tiene un plan para embarazarme?... por favor que alguien me mate" – pensó ella, a la vez que trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción – "Merlín, qué voy a decir?"

- _Tendrás que criar a un hijo y además tu vida debería continuar._

Hermione asintió. Quería seguirle la corriente a Minerva, pero no quería abrir la boca. Sabía que su voz la podía traicionar. Aferró sus manos al borde la mesa para evitar moverlas inquietamente. Tuvo que concentrarse para no mover sus piernas en oscilaciones nerviosas.

- _Y yo necesito ayuda en Hogwarts. He tratado de mantener todas mis tareas aquí, seguir con transformaciones, como Jefa de Casa de Gryffindor y directora… pero no puedo. Situaciones como ésta – _señaló a su alrededor, refiriéndose a la suplencia de Snape – _se pueden presentar siempre y no puedo estar haciendo tantas cosas a la vez._

Hermione se manejó para decir _– Entiendo._

A pesar de lo nerviosa que estaba Hermione, McGonagall solo veía a una estudiante sentada tranquilamente escuchándola con atención.

- _Vas a terminar el colegio y necesitarás un trabajo a la vez que un lugar dónde estar y criar a tu hijo o hija sóla._

_- Si – _dijo Hermione. Sabía lo que Minerva diría.

Minerva le ofrecería algún puesto como profesora en el Castillo.

Lo que no sabía Hermione, era cómo decirle que no. No tenía otra oferta mejor para decirle a Minerva: "muchísimas gracias, pero ya tengo un trabajo aquí o allá".

Ni siquiera podría decir: "Lo que siempre he soñado es… ", porque simplemente… su única idea era escapar y encontrar a sus padres.

- _Me gustaría que asumieras la asignatura de Transformaciones – _dijo con una sonrisa la directora – _Eres muy buena en el área y estás capacitada para enseñarla. Y vivir en el castillo te permitirá tener aquí a tu hijo. Mientras des clases los elfos domésticos te pueden ayudar a cuidar al niño. Incluso Yo podría ayudarte._

Minerva sonreía esperando la respuesta, y Hermione solo agradecía el no estar sudando.

En realidad era una tremenda oferta la que le hacía Minerva. Sería una solución bastante buena al problema.

Excepto que no tomaba en cuenta el pequeño detalle de que Hermione prefería volver a Azkaban que cumplir con la condena del Wizengamot.

- _Muchas gracias Minerva, eees… es… - _respiró profundo para recobrar compostura. Minerva lo interpretó como sorpresa y sonrió aun más ampliamente – _es una oferta increíble, de verdad que es increíble… y maravillosa también, pero…_

La sonrisa de la directora se partió.

- _Qué pasa?_

_- Es que – _un nuevo suspiro. Tenia que decir algo y decirlo pronto – _es que tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a hacer. _

_- A qué te refieres?_

_- Aun no se lo que voy a hacer ANTES de eso Minerva – _la directora le miró sin comprender, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione se apresuró a agregar – _quiero decir, que aun no sé cómo voy a quedar embarazada Minerva_

_- Oh – _dijo la directora – _yo creí que la única opción que quedaba era el Programa de Fertilidad._

_- Pues si, quizá – _dijo con voz dudosa – _pero sería muy triste para la criatura. Sería un niño traído al mundo, al que en realidad nunca se le dio el derecho a un padre._

_- Entiendo lo que dices Hermione, pero… estando aquí en Hogwarts, para la fecha en la que salgas del colegio – _no quería ser dura, pero no podía permitir que Hermione construyera un cuento de hadas – _no creo que tengas tiempo a encontrar al príncipe azul o al hombre perfecto dentro del plazo del tribunal Hermione._

_- Pero por lo menos quiero tratar Minerva – _puso en sus palabras la emoción de adolescente novelera que no tenía. Se sintió Lavender diciendo esas palabras – _quiero pensar que mi vida puede ser tan maravillosa como he soñado, a pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido._

_- Entiendo – _dijo la directora – _bueno, piénsalo… y ya sabes que la oferta está abierta para ti._

_- Gracias Minerva._

Luego de eso Hermione se marchó. Estaba satisfecha de sí misma por haber logrado mantener su mascarada y a la vez se sentía la más miserable de todas las personas por mentirle de ese modo a alguien que estaba tratando de ayudarla.

Minerva en cambio la vio marchar con nostalgia.

"Tendré que prepararme para recoger los pedazos, cuando vuelva con la ilusión destruída"

**DÍA 6:**

Hagrid dejó a Hermione en Gringotts, mientras iba al callejón Knockturn en busca de alimento para Pichi.

Hermione entraba en su cámara de Gringotts, acompañada por el correspondiente duende, que seguía dirigiéndole miradas de desconfianza. Ella sabía, que no olvidarían jamás el asalto y ya se había acostumbrado a su trato áspero y descortés.

Hizo un retiro por una cantidad baja de galeones y ordenó transferir el resto a su cuenta muggle. Con la tasa de cambio de galeones/libras esterlinas... Hermione no tendría que preocuparse del dinero durante un buen tiempo.

Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Casi no podía creerlo.

Por primera vez en la vida, Hermione Granger había ideado un plan que estaba saliendo bien.

Era una brisa refrescante para ella. Por fin las cosas tenían sentido. Lo tomó como una señal de que quizá pronto encontraría a sus padres y, con un poco de suerte, estudio y constancia, les devolvería la memoria.

Y una vez que lo hiciera… buscaría su propio camino, en el país que fuera. Podría hacerlo, porque estaría libre de esa culpa que le atormentaba.

Se permitió por un momento pensar en qué quería hacer con su vida. Porque una vez que devolviera la memoria a sus padres… el sentido de ser desmemorizadora se habría desvanecido. Pero se encontró sin anhelos ni propósitos de otro tipo.

Su vida últimamente giraba únicamente alrededor de resarcir su culpa. Si eliminaba la culpa… no quedaba nada más.

Ningún anhelo.

Ninguna otra meta.

Hermione pasó el resto del día dejando todo en orden para cerrar la casa de sus padres durante una larga temporada.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La Segunda Planta del Hospital de San Mungo había sido liberada.

Severus Snape estaba consciente y sentado en su cama; mirando fijamente a quien se había encargado de mantenerle con vida durante una semana.

_- Buen trabajo Christine _

Christine le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad a la vez que le sonreía.

_- Mañana firmó tu alta Severus – _dijo

Él asintió a la vez que pensaba: "Solo espero que tu plan ya se haya ido a la mierda Hermione, no aguanto otra semana como ésta"


	71. Chapter 71

CAP 71:

**En el despacho de Severus Snape:**

_- Dónde está Severus_ – le preguntó al verla llegar sola. El rastro de ansiedad en su voz era fácil de identificar.

_- Ahora te preocupas?_

Por toda respuesta, solo recibió una intensa mirada de Ella. Permaneció inmóvil en su sillón y cualquiera diría que era un cuadro muggle.

Cuando el silencio se hizo incómodo se vio forzada a continuar – _Está con Minerva, en su despacho, no ha de tardar._

_- Pues eso es lo primero que tenías que decir – _su rostro se relajó al oír que pronto Severus llegaría.

_- Ahora TÚ no soportas la ansiedad? – _su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo y reproche – _los demás tienen que aceptar todo y ver cómo resuelven las situaciones en las que TÚ les pones… pero TÚ no puedes esperar ni un segundo para saber lo está pasando, no? – _Bufó en medio de su indignación mientras se paseaba en círculos erráticos frente al cuadro.

- _No hables de lo que no tienes ni puta idea._

_- Hablo, porque tengo derecho a hacerlo. Tú me has metido hasta el cuello en esto y tengo derecho a reprochar, y créeme, Ésta – _señaló indignada hacia el suelo y con el ceño fruncido – _ha sido la peor de tus ideas._

_- Los dos acordamos que era lo mejor. Severus piensa igual que yo._

_- Lo manipulaste_

_- No pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo – _trató de interrumpirla, pero no pudo.

_- y lo pusiste en una situación terrible – _Christine continuó levantando aun más la voz. Ella no la callaría tan fácilmente. No a ella_ - Sabes cuántas veces estuvo a punto de morir?, sabes cuántas veces se desangró en frente de mí?, No tienes idea lo terrible que fue eso!_

_- Oh si que la tengo! – _dijo ella. Pesar e indignación rebosaban su corazón.

Es una reacción humana pensar que "tus problemas" son los peores del mundo. Que nadie ha pasado por algo tan grave como lo que té vives.

Ella entendía la rabia de Christine. Entendía que quisiera reprocharle, por ponerla en tal situación. Pero era lo que había que hacer… y ésta no era una situación fácil de manejar – _Esto era lo único que podíamos hacer!, Necesitábamos tiempo. _

_- Estoy cansada del tiempo – _dijo Christine cansada.

_- Yo aún más. Siento mucho haberte puesto en ésta situación – _dijo educadamente

- _No mientas_

_- Esto ha sido por el bien de todos_

_- No veo cómo esto me beneficia a mí – _dijo Christine llena de reproche

- _Cierto. Pero te recuerdo que tú aceptaste hacerlo._

_- No me dejasteis otra opción!_

_- Bienvenida a nuestro mundo – _dijo con sarcasmo

- _Unos años tarde para dar la bienvenida, no crees?_

_- Pues parece que solo ahora te das cuenta de lo que realmente significaba. Severus y yo hemos tenido que hacer muchos sacrificios. Mira dónde estoy yo! – _agitó sus manos y golpeó la "nada" dentro del cuadro –_ Maldita sea!, Esto no lo hemos hecho por mí!_

Christine sabía lo próximo que Ella diría. Lo sabía, y lo que más rabia le daba es que era verdad.

Pero en medio de su rabia por el infierno vivido en San Mungo esa semana, Christine solo quería evitar que Ella llevara la discusión a su terreno. No quería escuchar nuevamente las palabras maternales de Ella, porque sabía que contra eso no podría objetar nada.

Para Christine, solo quedaba una cosa por hacer: poner un fin rápido a esa conversación.

_- Sabes lo que creo - _hizo una pausa en la que le miró con desprecio - _que pasaste demasiado tiempo cerca de Dumbledore._

Esas palabras calaron hondo en Ella y Christine lo sabía. Era un golpe bajo y lo sabía.

Si. Estaba siendo cruel.

Pero aun así se sintió triunfadora.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, y un cansado, pero ya recuperado Severus Snape entró en el despacho.

Severus sintió el silencio característico de la conversación interrumpida.

Ese silencio de cuando llegas a un sitio y la gente de pronto se calla, porque evidentemente, hablaban de algo que tú no debías escuchar.

- _Minerva envía sus agradecimientos al personal de San Mungo – _dijo rompiendo el silencio

Christine bufó – _Yo me voy – _dijo ella con voz monótona – _ya estás en casa, ya estás a salvo, no estás sangrando y no tengo nada más qué hacer aquí._

Severus asintió sin saber bien qué decir. Era obvio que el ambiente era tenso y quizá lo mejor era que Christine se marchara.

- _Te acompaño – _dijo él educadamente, mientras abría la puerta hacia la sala oval.

Severus la condujo hacia la chimenea en su habitación.

Justo antes de entrar a la red flu, Christine se armó una vez más de valor y dijo

- _Mereces mucho más que esto Severus – _le dijo mirándole a los ojos.

- _Por favor… – _dijo él desviando sus ojos de los de ella – _ahora no estoy para esto._

Pero Christine no pensaba dejarlo así. No después de haber iniciado la conversación

- _Yo puedo ofrecerte lo que buscas – _dijo con voz intensa y llena de anhelo e ilusión

- _Sabes que no sería real_

_- Es que acaso no aspiras a algo más que esto? – _dijo señalando a su alrededor – _No_ _quieres una vida normal, Severus?, es que no has tenido suficiente ya?_

_- Todo lo que hago – _hizo una pausa y corrigió sus palabras – _Todo lo que hacemos… es para hacer que nuestra vida sea normal_

Los ojos de Christine se llenaron de lágrimas en silencio _– Podría ser mucho más fácil Severus_

_- Es mejor que te vayas – _le dijo extendiéndole la vasija de polvos flu.

Christine comprendió que no había nada más qué decir. Entró en la chimenea y Severus le dijo - _Gracias de nuevo por mantenerme con vida. _Ella asintió, y tras decir su destino, desapareció.

Un suspiro de cansancio salió del pecho de Severus. En el fondo agradecía que Christine se hubiera marchado. No tenía ánimos de escuchar sus casillos sentimentales en ese momento.

Tras unos segundos, decidió volver al despacho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_SS: - Me estás diciendo que todo sigue igual? – _sus cejas levantadas a un punto que casi rosarían la línea de implantación del cabello – _Me estás diciendo que esta semana no ha servido de nada?, que no ha pasado nada?_

_- Si _– dijo ella tranquilamente. Notó el rostro de Severus y supo que debía agregar algo _– pero eso era lo que esperábamos._

_SS - Esperábamos? Lo que ESPERÁBAMOS? – _gritó lleno de sarcasmo – _NO! Era quizá lo que Tú esperabas!, Yo pensé que todo estaría listo para este momento! Ahora qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer?_

_- Esperar un poco_

_SS: - Un poco?, No seas cínica por favor! Toda mi vida lo único que he hecho es esperar._

- _No soy cínica._

_SS: - Está bien – _suspiró y se sentó en el sillón frente al cuadro – _Si todo va como "esperábamos", puedes decirme cómo diablos estamos en el mismo punto que hace una semana?!_

_- Eso no es así_

_SS: - Perdóname – _dijo con ironía –_ es cierto. No está igual. Ahora, Hermione tiene TODO listo para huir y a mí me han reprogramado la vista para el Martes otra vez! – _rio con cierto toque de locura - _ No!, No está igual!, Por supuesto que no está igual!… ESTÁ PEOR!_

_- Severus, te he dicho que no será una elección que harán. Simplemente no habrá otra salida. A ambos les tomará por sorpresa_

_SS: - Cómo puedes estar segura de eso?_

_- Confía en mí Severus por favor_

_SS: - Responde la pregunta – _replicó de modo amenazante – _cómo puedes estar segura?_

_- No puedo Severus – _dijo sinceramente – _Nunca he estado completamente segura de nada, pero créeme cuando te digo que las cosas van bien._

_SS: - Así que "las cosas están bien" – _dijo mientras le daba un segundo pensamiento a esa frase. Finalmente tomó una decisión – _eso no es suficiente – _plantó.

_- Qué quieres de mí Severus?, Que te dé un cien por ciento de seguridad? Acaso es eso lo que quieres?_

_SS: - No se trata de que YO quiera un cien por ciento… se trata de que Christine merece un 100% de seguridad en lo que hacemos!, se trata de su vida!_

_- Ya lo sé Severus – _dijo entrando ya en desesperación – _pero esto es lo único que hay. Hay que esperar a que las cosas se precipiten y entonces te tocará reaccionar del mejor modo que puedas!_

_SS: - Escúchame bien – _dijo con su voz amenazante – _me he cansado de tus ambigüedades. He pasado una semana un poco "difícil", he vomitado y tosido toda la sangre de mi cuerpo unas 6 veces, en una semana… y no tengo ánimos para esto – _se levantó de su silla, erguido en toda su imponente altura. Apuntó con su varita al cuadro y dijo - _Empieza a hablar y decir lo que va a pasar o te prendo fuego en éste momento_

La expresión en su rostro era de completa determinación. Severus Snape no amenazaba y Ella lo sabía.

Cualquier persona en sus cabales cantaría más rápido que un canario.

Pero Ella no.

- _El tiempo en que te temí, Severus, pasó hace mucho tiempo – _dijo tranquilamente – _No voy a decirte nada._

La rabia hizo hervir la sangre en las venas de Severus al escucharla. Un pool de emociones encontradas inundaba su corazón en ese momento.

- _No sé lo que va a suceder en éste despacho en los próximos minutos Severus, pero ya sea porque me quemes en éste mismo instante o porque aceptes mi silencio y bajes tu varita... el resultado será el mismo: No sabrás lo quieres saber, hasta que suceda._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

El lunes por la mañana, el Gran Comedor estaba lleno de murmullos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts como siempre. Muchas de las conversaciones en las diferentes mesas, estaban llenas de lamentos o giraban en torno a hipótesis sobre el regreso del profesor de pociones.

Severus Snape estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores, como si no hubiera pasado una semana en el hospital.

-_Yo lo veo pálido – _dijo Hermione a Ginny, mientras desayunaban.

- _Snape siempre ha sido pálido Herm_

_- Si, pero no así – _aclaró la castaña – _mira sus mejillas. Está más delgado y ha perdido el tono rosa que tenía aquí –_ dijo mientras señalaba sus propios pómulos.

_- Estás loca – _declaró Ginny – _Snape nunca ha tenido mejillas rosa!_

_- No digo que sea Santa Claus o algo parecido, pero cuando terminó la guerra su aspecto cambió… porque su vida cambió! Y tenía un leve rubor en las mejillas – _miraba a Ginny mientras susurraba por lo bajo - _era una cosa leve. Si. Pero ahí estaba y ahora no está! – _trató de explicarle a la pelirroja lo que al parecer era evidente -_ Y también parece tener un poco de ojeras. Quizá no ha dormido bien._

Ginny de verdad se esforzó en encontrar los cambios que Hermione explicaba. De verdad que lo hizo. Pero para ella, Snape siempre había lucido así.

- _Creo que son demasiados detalles para mí Herm – _tomó otro bocado de su desayuno -_ De hecho, no entiendo cómo tú puedes notar tantas cosas – _dijo con un toque muy sutil de recriminación en su voz – _ese nivel solo se alcanza tras muchas horas de observación._

Ginny insinuaba con sus palabras algo que Hermione no captó.

- _Quizá tengo ojo clínico – _dijo tranquilamente. Incluso se sintió orgullosa de ser más observadora que el resto de las personas.

- _No lo creo – _insistió Ginny – _incluso con ojo clínico y sentándote en el primer escritorio del salón de pociones durante tus 7 años en Hogwarts, se necesita estar más cerca para ver eso._

_- Mi visión es perfecta Ginny, nunca he necesitado gafas._

_- Eso ya lo sé – _Ginny decidió dejar el tema. Harry le había advertido algo al respecto de la tendencia reciente de Hermione a preocuparse por la salud de Snape. Decidió cambiar el tema – _Por cierto, has comprobado que todo está listo?, que no queda nada más por hacer?_

_- Si lo he comprobado todo. Estoy segura de que todo está listo y ya no queda nada que pueda salir mal – _Hermione estaba ya cansada de asegurarles a Harry y a Ginny que todo estaba en orden.

Entendía su preocupación porque todo saliera bien. Ellos serían sus cómplices en huir. Serían ellos lo que se quedarían en Inglaterra, al alcance de las investigaciones del Ministerio. Se estaban poniendo en la línea de fuego solo por ayudarla. Por eso, Hermione trataba de transmitirles toda la tranquilidad posible.

Porque ella estaba tranquila. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado.

- _Bien – _dijo la pelirroja y luego suspiró – _Que ambivalencia! – _exclamó – _va a ser el día más feliz de nuestras vidas y a la vez la última vez que te veremos. No sé cómo haremos Harry y yo para lidiar con eso._

_- No penséis en eso hasta que sea absolutamente necesario – _propuso ella – _la boda será la boda y el viaje… _

_- Otra cosa – _completó Ginny

- _Si – _dijo Hermione mirándola con tristeza. Sintió que debía aligerar la situación – _por lo menos sé que no estaré en medio de una luna de miel llena de ansiedades y prisas por llegar al hotel, de otro modo creo que Harry me daría una patada en el aeropuerto para que me fuera cuanto antes – _le dirigió una mirada de complicidad

Ginny rio y se sonrojó profundamente.

_- Y qué tal van los preparativos?_

_- Mamá se está ocupando de la mayoría de las cosas. No nos perdona las prisas en todo esto, pero en el fondo está encantada de controlarlo todo. _

_- No sé cómo hace tu madre para encargarse de tantas cosas – _dijo Hermione.

_- Tiene algo de ayuda. Harry pagó una agencia de organización de eventos y hasta dónde sé… todo va bien y sin problemas. Es todo lo que sé. Sólo me entero de los resultados y de que todo va bien._

_- Lo siento Ginny, sé que te hubiera gustado estar para organizar tu propia boda. Toda esta prisa – _bajó los ojos a su desayuno – _uds no necesitaban esto._

_- No digas eso. Es verdad que me hubiera gustado organizar todo, pero no hay que perder el norte – _dijo la pelirroja – _lo único que de verdad es importante en las bodas, es con quién te casas… todo lo demás es secundario. Y yo sé que Harry es el ideal._

Por toda respuesta Hermione sonrió y dijo - _Seréis muy felices_


	72. Chapter 72

CAP 72:

Hermione llevaba un día bastante completo. Había asistido a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, herbología y transformaciones, por supuesto, usando el giratiempos.

Era la 1:30 de la tarde y estaba en clase teórica de pociones, tratando de copiar todo lo que Snape decía para no quedarse dormida. De hecho, era de las pocas que estaba despierta.

A mitad de clase, Snape recibió un memorándum – aviones de papel como los que usaban en el Ministerio – y lo leyó de espaldas a la clase.

- _Página 154 del libro – _dijo en su voz aterciopelada – _quiero 10 cm de pergamino en mi escritorio para cuando vuelva._

Hermione quedó boquiabierta. "Cómo espera que escribamos tanto?" – pensó. Pero por supuesto, no se atrevió a contradecirle.

Snape se marchó dando un portazo en el aula.

Los estudiantes dormidos despertaron con el sonido

- _Se ha marchado? – _dijo aun soñoliento un Slytherin.

- _Eso parece – _respondió otro estudiante mirando al su alrededor y comprobando que Snape no estaba en el aula.

- _Cómo pueden pagarle por dar clases cuando nunca está aquí? – _dijo un Slytherin.

Hermione se indignó por el comentario. No solo porque viniera de uno de los estudiantes de los que Snape era Jefe de Casa, sino porque Snape faltaba por motivos que no podía evitar.

- _Acaso vas a decirle eso como excusa para no escribir el pergamino? – _le reprochó Hermione

- _Qué pergamino?_

Hermione repitió las instrucciones de Snape y pronto todos empezaron a escribir en medio del pánico.

Sabían que no lo lograrían. Los estudiantes de nivel ÉXTASIS no podían permitirse reprobar asignaturas. Reprobar, significaba para ellos no poder elegir la profesión que querían.

Luego de 20 minutos, donde solo se oía en el aula el pasar de páginas de los libros y las plumas rasgando los pergaminos a velocidad desenfrenada, Minerva McGonagall entró en el aula de pociones.

- _Todos fuera, la clase ha concluído – _dijo nada más entrar.

- _Directora – _dijo un Slytherin – _aun tenemos que terminar un pergamino para el profesor Snape._

_- Pues les sugiero que lo terminen en la biblioteca – _dijo McGonagall, su voz más dura de lo normal.

Los estudiantes, entre ellos Hermione, empezaron a recoger todas sus cosas y salir del aula, sin entender qué diablos pasaba.

- _Señorita Granger – _dijo McGonagall – _espere un momento._

Cuando todos se marcharon, Hermione se acercó a Minerva.

- _Qué ibas a hacer cuando terminara la clase de pociones? – _dijo con su voz completamente seca y dura. Hermione incluso se asustó.

Su mente quedó en blanco de la impresión.

Algo tenía que estar pasando.

- _Hermione! – _le urgió Minerva

- _Q… q… qué?- _dijo nerviosa

- _Te he preguntado, qué ibas a hacer cuando terminara la clase de pociones?_

Hermione no entendía. "Qué diablos le pasa a Minerva?" – se preguntaba. Respiró hondo y aclaró su mente.

- _Usar el giratiempos e ir a clase de Defensa – _dijo aun nerviosa.

- _Ja – _rio irónicamente McGonagall – _tu esquema decía que primero ibas a defensa y luego a pociones_

A Hermione, ese reclamó le pareció absurdo _- Es lo mismo que vaya primero a una clase que a otra, yo solo…_

_- No quiero que me lo digas – _dijo Minerva cerrando los ojos con fuerza – _no quiero escucharlo ahora – _suspiró y agregó –_ Si ibas a ir a defensa, entonces hazlo ahora mismo._

_- Pero, quisiera ir a la biblioteca a terminar el pergamino. No he podido…_

_- Olvida el maldito pergamino! Haz lo que te digo! – _dijo la Directora

Y ahora si…Hermione no entendía nada.

Por qué Minerva habría de molestarse por oír eso?, Ella sabía la frecuencia con que Hermione usaba el giratiempos y conocía todas las clases extra que estaba tomando. No había motivo para estar así.

- _Si voy a la biblioteca y termino el pergamino primero, no estaré sobreutilizando el giratiempos, solo… - _Minerva la interrumpió.

- _Esto no tiene nada que ver con el maldito giratiempos!, simplemente no te quiero rondando por los pasillos del colegio ahora! – _gritó McGonagall

- _Minerva… – _dijo Hermione. Sus palabras fueron apenas un susurro entre dientes por su sorpresa al ver la ira de la Directora.

Minerva ni se inmutó por la cara de angustia que tenía la chica. – _Cuando termines tu conversación con Severus – _dijo en tono insinuante –_ te estaré esperando en mi despacho. No me importa la hora que sea, entiendes? – _dijo con palabras hirientes.

- _Snape? – _dijo ella sin entender – _El profesor se marchó hace más de 20 minutos. Yo no…_

Minerva la interrumpió nuevamente. Le dio un tirón en el brazo y dijo – _Márchate ahora mismo. Luego hablaremos... Tienes demasiado qué explicar._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

A la 1:00 pm, una Hermione completamente desencajada se aparecía justo en su asiento en el salón de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Ya podían estar diciendo las cosas más importantes del mundo mágico. Ya podían estar diciendo las preguntas de los exámenes, o mejor, las respuestas.

A Hermione le daba igual.

No lograba concentrarse en la clase y tampoco tenía interés en ello. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad tratando de entender qué diablos estaba pasando.

Minerva estaba realmente molesta. Quería explicaciones de algo que ella no entendía.

Dicen que "quien nada debe, nada teme". Y Hermione estaba realmente asustada. Su nerviosismo por supuesto tenía una causa: ella ocultaba algo. Su huída estaba cada vez más cerca.

"No puede ser eso" – pensó Hermione – "Todo está perfecto" – repasaba en su mente el plan… y todo iba bien.

Pero Minerva le dijo que tenía mucho que explicar… cuando terminara su conversación con Snape.

"Qué coño tiene que ver Snape en esto?" – estaba destrozándose la cabeza tratando de entender.

Snape no sabía nada de su huída. Solo Ginny y Harry sabían todo sobre el plan.

Lo único que estaba claro, es que algo iba a suceder. Algo que iba a sacar de sus cabales a la Directora… y Hermione no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Los segundos parecían eones para Hermione. Se sentía en un estado de alerta que sólo había vivido en la guerra.

Aun así, hubiera sido más fácil para ella, estar en medio de una batalla. Ahí, sólo debes reaccionar moviendo la varita para dos cosas: defender o atacar.

En éste momento… Hermione ni siquiera sabía lo que iba a suceder. Pero lo que estaba claro… es que la varita no iba a ayudarla.

Cuando por fin algo interrumpió la clase de Defensa, eran la 1:15 pm.

Solo habían pasado 15 minutos en la clase… aunque a ella le pareciera un siglo.

Hermione incluso agradeció que por fin pasara esto… aunque no supiera de lo que se trataba. La espera y el NO saber la estaban matando.

Filius Flitwick entró nerviosamente en el aula y dijo sin preámbulos:

- _Hermione Granger, al despacho de la Directora_

Hermione se levantó lo más rápido que pudo e inició el camino.

Flitwick no se había disculpado por interrumpir la clase del profesor. No había dicho "buenas tardes", ni "por favor", ni "la Sta Granger volverá pronto".

"Esto es grave" – pensó Hermione. No tuvo fuerza para preguntarle al profesor lo que sucedía. Concentró toda su energía en mantener la calma – por lo menos en su exterior – y llegar al despacho de McGonagall. Enfrentaría lo que fuera ahí.

Al entrar al despacho, Hermione supo lo que sucedía y todo su optimismo se vino abajo.

El Fiscal del Ministerio estaba ahí, acompañado de dos inefables.

Hermione vio a Minerva McGonagall. Tenía el rostro lleno de preocupación y le dirigía una mirada maternal. Una mirada muy distinta a la que le dirigiría más tarde en el salón de pociones… cuando pasara… lo que fuera que iba a pasar en ese despacho.

_- Aquí está la Sta Granger, así que podrá explicar éste mal entendido aquí mismo, Lars – _dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose al Fiscal.

- _No Minerva, escucharé todo lo que la Sta. Granger tenga que decir en el Ministerio – _dijo mirándo a McGonagall. Luego giró sobre su eje y se acercó a Hermione - _Hermione Jane Granger,_ _me temo que tendrá que acompañarnos._

Hermione tuvo una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Como si hubiera saltado de un edificio muy alto en caída libre.

Nunca sabría si fue por escuchar la voz del Fiscal - que le recordaba todo lo vivido en el juicio - o si era porque en el fondo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero el hecho es que le costó un esfuerzo sobrehumano no delatar su nerviosismo.

- _Por qué? – _fue lo único que logró decir Hermione sin que se le partiera la voz.

- _Creo que Ud. ya lo sabe – _dijo el fiscal viéndola fijamente.

Lars Matthews, esperaba ver alguna reacción. Algún gesto en ella. Algo que dejara a la vista la mentira de la chica y que Él pudiera usar luego en su acusación. Pero frente a Él, solo veía una estudiante que parecía haberse convertido en una estatua. Lo único sospechoso era el modo en que apretaba sus puños. Tenía las manos pálidas de la fuerza que usaba para cerrarlas.

- _No sé de qué habla – _respondió. Hermione optó por las respuestas cortas y el tono de voz bajo. No se sentía capaz de nada más.

El fiscal suspiró.

No permitiría que esa chica le llevara a su terreno. Tenía demasiados años trabajando en el tribunal y sabía perfectamente lo que estaba planeando esa chica. Por mucho teatro que Ella estuviera dispuesta a montar, él sabía reconocer la mentira a kilómetros de distancia. La detendría hasta comprobar su hipótesis. No permitiría que escapara.

- _Negando las cosas solo empeora la situación Sta Granger. Si opone resistencia, todo será más lento, pero no evitará nada – _dijo lleno de mezquindad

_- Yo no – _empezó a decir Hermione, pero alguien la interrumpió

_- No me importa lo que crea que va a hacer Fiscal, solo le recuerdo que está en mi Colegio y no puede llevarse a un estudiante sin una causa justificada – _dijo Minerva con tono amenazante, aunque el miedo era fácil de identificar en su voz.

Lars Mathwes giró su cabeza para mirar a Minerva en un gesto de prepotencia – _Tengo justificación de sobra para un interrogatorio Directora y eso, Ud ya lo sabe – _dijo con tono de suficiencia – _tengo pruebas de que la Sta Granger, que disfruta de una libertad condicional, planea salir del país._

Ahí estaba.

Sabían lo de la huída.

Hermione no sabía cómo, pero lo habían averiguado. Estaba tan asustada que solo podía concentrarse en mantener la compostura corporal. Impedir temblar descontroladamente, sudar chorros de agua o frenar las ganas terribles que tenía de salir corriendo de ahí.

Por qué no tenía un dragón a la mano para salir huyendo de ahí como en Gringotts?

Claro… esto no era una cuestión de coraje y valentía Gryffindor. Tendría que usar todo lo que tenía para explicar lo inexplicable.

- _Estoy segura que ese pasaje tiene una buena explicación – _dijo McGonagall mirando a Hermione y esperando a que hablara.

Pero Hermione no dijo nada. Abrir la boca podía ser peor. No sabía cuánto habían averiguado los del Ministerio. Si decía más de la cuenta… podía hundir a Harry y Ginny.

El Fiscal notó la vacilación de Hermione – _Por supuesto que tiene una explicación – _dijo para presionar a Hermione y hacerla perder el control – _De Oporto a Buenos Aires, el día de la boda de Harry Potter_

_- Eso es una estupidez Lars! – _gritó McGonagall – _Hermione Granger es la mejor amiga de Harry Potter… va a asistir a la boda! Va a estar en Londres… no en Oporto para montarse en ningún aparato muggle!_

- _Minerva por favor – _dijo con voz de lástima – _deja de humillarte a ti misma - _Minerva quedó helada al oír semejante falta de respeto – _El Sr Potter también tendrá que rendir cuentas ante el Ministerio – _desvió sus ojos hacia Hermione nuevamente – _porque él ha pedido un traslador para ese mismo día… una luna de miel en Oporto… que poco romántico, no?_

"Mierda" – pensó Hermione. Lo sabían todo.

Minerva escribió un memorándum y lo hizo levitar inmediatamente.

Visto de ese modo… los planes de Hermione parecían una auténtica basura.

Para nunca variar.

En el plan original, _el secreto_ era lo más importante. La desaparición de Hermione, debía tomar por sorpresa a todos, puesto que lo único que protegía a Ginny y a Harry de ser el foco de las investigaciones… era el uso del giratiempos.

Hermione no pensaba ir a la boda. Pensaba dejarse ver en el castillo y así tener miles de testigos que dijeran que a la hora en que el traslador de Harry y Ginny se activó… Hermione estaba en Hogwarts.

Era lo único que les salvaría.

Ahora, en cambio, todo se había ido a la mierda.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le temblaba.

El Fiscal estaba ahí para llevarla a interrogar. Y ya Hermione sabía, que los interrogatorios del Ministerio eran bajo efectos de veritaserum. Todo estaba perdido. Casi se resignó a lo peor.

Casi.

Porque no podía permitir ser llevada a interrogatorio. Hundiría a Harry y a Ginny si la llevaban. Tenía que tratar hasta el final. Decir lo que fuera… aunque no se le ocurría mucho.

- _Yo jamás pondría en riesgo a mis amigos para escapar – _dijo Hermione lo más firmemente que pudo. Y en el fondo deseó con todas sus fuerzas jamás haber aceptado la idea del traslador. Había sido egoísta. Le pareció una salida fácil y aceptó la ayuda de Harry, aunque sabía que lo estaba exponiendo. Ahora solo podía hacer todo lo posible por evitar el interrogatorio - _me está acusando de algo que no es cierto._

El fiscal se indignó por el cinismo que veía en Hermione.

Le estaba mintiendo vilmente, directo a la cara. Lo sabía.

- _Entonces cómo explica el boleto muggle?_

_- No pretendo eludir el cumplimiento de mi sentencia Fiscal – _dijo tratando de eludir la respuesta -_ El Ministerio me dio un plazo de tiempo para cumplirla y hasta entonces, no tengo por qué rendir cuentas de mi vida o de mi dinero, ni ante Ud, ni ante nadie del Ministerio - _ Su voz mostraba determinación y seguridad, aunque era lo último que tenía_._

El fiscal bufó – _Esa no es más que una respuesta inteligente ante la situación en que se encuentra. Pero me temo que es su palabra – _uso un tono de asco al decirlo – _la palabra de la acusada, contra pruebas suficientes para una sospecha razonable… más que suficiente para un interrogatorio en el Ministerio._

_- No – _dijo Minerva, que empezaba a pensar que quizá si había algo qué temer a un interrogatorio bajo veritaserum – _yo también tengo algo qué decir._

_- Cuidado Minerva – _le advirtió el Fiscal – _puedes estar arriesgándote por alguien que no ha sido sincera contigo._

_- No Lars – _dijo indignada – _no arriesgo nada al decir la verdad. La Sta Granger no planea eludir la sentencia. Me ha contado sus planes de cómo va a cumplirla – _el Fiscal alzó las cejas mirando a Minerva, como quien mira a la más ingenua de las niñas – _Hermione está buscando una pareja para cumplir la condena cuando termine el colegio. Yo misma le he ofrecido una plaza en el colegio, como profesora, cuando eso tenga que suceder._

"Maldita sea, Minerva cállate, por favor" – pensó Hermione sin poder evitar cerrar los ojos en gesto de: "la ha cagado".

- _Tiene algo qué decir Sta Granger?_

_- No tengo por qué responder estas preguntas – _dijo Hermione, pero esta vez la rabia se notó en su voz.

- _Sabes qué?, si no hubieras tratado de verme la cara de imbécil, quizá hubiera dejado pasar desapercibida la participación de Potter y su novia – _se acercó a Hermione y susurró – _luego de este teatro… no me siento tan generoso. Serán interrogados todos y te aseguro que lo sacaré a la luz en juicio._

_- Esto es abuso de autoridad Lars – _dijo Minerva, pero a mitad de sus palabras, el Fiscal conjuró una soga mágica que ató las manos de Hermione _- No tienes pruebas suficientes para encerrarla! Desátala ahora mismo!_

_- Cierto Minerva, no tengo pruebas para encerrarla. Pero si tengo pruebas para interrogarla. Y siento mucho decirte, que dada tu relación y cercanía con la acusada, no tienes autoridad sobre ninguna decisión del Wizengamot o para impedir éste interrogatorio. Dependiendo de lo que responda Granger, se tomarán las decisiones oportunas._

Minerva sentía que ya no podía sostener más la situación y se preguntaba dónde diablos estaba Severus.

Le había escrito un memorándum pidiéndole que buscara a Kingsley urgentemente y lo llevara a su despacho. Sólo el mismo Ministro de Magia podía detener tal abuso de autoridad del Fiscal.


	73. Chapter 73

_CAP 73:_

Hermione bajaba las escaleras del despacho de McGonagall sin poder creer lo mal que terminaría todo.

Acabaría en Azkaban tras el interrogatorio. De eso no había duda.

Bajo efectos de veritaserum… podían saberlo todo.

Y todo significaba TODO. Desde el asesinato de Mulciber, hasta todo lo concerniente a su huida, arrastrando a Harry y a Ginny con ella; sus planes de convertirse en animaga sin registro para ser fugitiva y esconderse…

El pesimismo se apoderó de ella. "Harry y Ginny acabaran en Azkaban también" – pensó mientras caminaba sumisamente.

Hasta Snape podía caer con ella. Él había ayudado a borrar la evidencia del asesinato.

Nunca las escaleras y el camino para salir del castillo le habían parecido tan cortos.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo del Castillo, Kingsley Shacklebolt entraba a Hogwarts seguido del profesor de pociones.

- _Kingsley – _dijo Minerva desesperada – _debes detener esta locura!_

_- Qué está pasando aquí Lars? – _preguntó el Ministro de Magia apaciblemente mirando al Fiscal, a la vez que con un gesto de su mano intentaba bajar el volumen de las palabras de McGonagall.

Detrás de él, los ojos de Severus Snape se desorbitaban al ver a Hermione atada con una soga mágica, tal como estuvo durante el juicio en el Wizengamot.

"Ha sucedido" – pensó Severus – "Sea lo que sea que planeaba… era ilegal, la han descubierto y ahora todo puede irse a la mierda".

Severus podía ver el miedo que se había adueñado de sus ojos castaños. Aunque debía reconocer, que estaba disimulando muy bien. Hermione casi lucía inocente.

Era el momento de actuar… y Él no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba pasando ahí.

"Maldita seas Hermione, todo esto es tú culpa!" – pensaba Severus en medio de su frustración. Cualquier cosa que dijera podía ser peor. Podía enviar a Hermione más rápido a prisión. Y para Severus – en ese momento – que Hermione fuera a prisión, sólo significaba una cosa: adiós Christine.

A pesar del pánico que se apoderó de Él, se manejó para prestar toda su atención a la respuesta del Fiscal.

Lars Matthews resumió en pocas palabras el plan de Hermione de escapar usando medios de transporte muggle y valiéndose de la ayuda del traslador de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley.

Kingsley vaciló y Severus supo que era el momento de decir algo.

- _Esa es la historia más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida – _dijo con su voz susurrante

- _Perdone? – _exclamó el Fiscal sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo

- _He dicho que esa es la historia más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida – _le repitió hablándole como si fuera retrasado mental – _Haría bien, Fiscal, en liberar a la Sta Granger antes de que decida levantar cargos contra el Ministerio._

_- Ud?, cargos contra el Ministerio? – _replicó mordaz Matthwes – _Ud ya tiene suficientes problemas con el Ministerio como para buscarse más con éste asunto – _dijo señalando a Hermione, como si se tratara de una cosa – _Tengo suficientes pruebas para soportar esta acusación._

Hermione por su parte tenía su esperanza puesta en que Kingsley viera el abuso de autoridad del fiscal y ordenara su liberación. Optó por guardar silencio.

_- Lo que dice es sencillamente imposible Fiscal – _Severus miró a Hermione. Parecía estar petrificada – _Hermione no va a huir._

El Fiscal bufó – _No va a huir sólo porque Ud. lo dice?. _

Al mismo tiempo, Minerva gritó _- Eso es lo que he tratado de explicarles – _claramente exaltada.

"Esta gallina puede empeorar todo" – pensó Severus y se apresuró a decir algo.

Algo que callara a todo el mundo. Especialmente a Minerva.

- _Hermione no huirá porque va a casarse conmigo – _dijo tranquilamente

La reacción de todos en ese momento justificaría la elaboración de un álbum de fotos titulado: los gestos de la sorpresa.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta mientras pensaba "Snape se ha vuelto loco", Kingsley no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Severus, el fiscal se quedó congelado, los inefables contenían carcajadas parpadeando sin cesar… y Minerva estaba lívida. Parecía que se iba a desmayar.

Tras un "_quéeee" _dicho en tono lastimero por la Directora McGonagall… el silencio podía "escucharse" en el Castillo.

– _Lo mejor que puede hacer Fiscal, es desvanecer esa soga AHORA MISMO – _dijo Severus señalando las manos de Hermione.

Tras recuperarse del shock, el Ministro de Magia dijo_ - Severus por favor no digas algo de lo que te arrepientas luego. Esto es obstrucción de la ley y en ese caso, serás tan culpable como ella_.

- _No estoy mintiendo Kingsley – _dijo Severus y miró a Hermione directo a los ojos.

Hermione estaba mareada. Esto era demasiado.

Pero era una salida.

La excusa de casarse con Snape, era lo único que había detenido su camino a un interrogatorio.

Ella estaba jodida y eso era más que evidente e inevitable. Pero Harry y Ginny no debían acabar en prisión por intentar ayudarla.

Snape estaba exponiéndose él mismo en ese momento. Ahora sería él quien caería arrastrado a Azkaban por tratar de salvarla a ella.

A menos que lograran sacar adelante la mentira.

- _El profesor Snape me pidió matrimonio hace unas semanas – _dijo devolviéndole la mirada a Snape – _y yo acepté. _Al terminar de decir esas palabras Hermione sintió el vació nuevamente en su estómago, pero esta vez se extendió a todo su cuerpo, como si se tratara de un "cálido escalofrío"… por muy oximorónica que sonara la sensación... era lo que vivía en ese momento.

Se escuchó un _"esto no está pasando"_ en tono de delirio, proveniente de McGonagall.

- _Así que… el "profesor Snape" te pidió matrimonio? – _dijo en tono de burla el Fiscal.

_- Severus –_ se apresuró a corregir Hermione, dándose cuenta del error.

- _Si vamos a tener que repetir todas nuestras oraciones dos veces, Fiscal, creo que vamos a tardar mucho tiempo aquí – _dijo Severus mofándose de la actitud inquisidora de Matthews.

- _Esto es lo que yo llamo un plan de emergencia – _plantó el Fiscal con sarcasmo, mirando intermitentemente a Hermione y a Severus – _una salida muy conveniente para ambos… pero no me lo trago!. _El Fiscal pasaba de la rabia a la indignación.

_- Calma Lars – _dijo Kingsley.

- _Esto no puede estar pasando! – _dijo Minerva escandalizada – _Severus! Di que no es cierto por favor!_ – McGonagall casi le estaba suplicando que se retractara.

Pero Severus ni la miró. Tenía sus ojos fijos en Hermione. Intentaba transmitirle un solo mensaje: "tienen que creerlo"

Hermione por su parte, parecía entender la gravedad del asunto y lo que había en los ojos de Snape. O se esforzaban en mantener la parodia… o eso acabaría mal. Solo pudo responderle asintiendo con sus párpados.

_- Y tú!_ – dijo Minerva dirigiéndose a Hermione – _es que has perdido el juicio?, Ésta es la "vida maravillosa que has soñado"? – _le reprochó recapitulando sus propias palabras cuando hablaron sobre trabajar en Hogwarts como profesora (CAP 70)

Silencio.

Todos los ahí presentes, tuvieron que soportar el "monólogo" de McGonagall

- _Severus, sabes lo que esto significa para el colegio? _Minerva tenía los ojos desorbitados mientras hablaba. Ya era suficiente con tener estudiantes embarazadas en el colegio, como para ahora enfrentar el escándalo de relaciones profesor – alumna.

_- Es que alguno de los dos pensaba decirme esto algún día? _McGonagall les miraba incrédula, esperando respuestas que no llegaban. Estaba dolida a la vez que histérica.

- _Minerva, no pienso discutir mi vida personal en el vestíbulo del Castillo – _dijo Severus, claramente cansado de sus berridos. Una Directora furiosa era lo último que necesitaban en ese momento.

McGonagall no podía soportar su descaro. Estaba involucrado con una estudiante y ahora se hacía el digno?

- _Ministro, Fiscal – _Severus se dirigió a ellos de modo solemne a la vez que demandante – _Qué esperan para desatar a Hermione?_

_- Lars – _dijo Kingsley, haciéndole entender que debía desaparecer esa soga.

Era claramente una orden y Matthews se vio obligado a cumplirla. Lo hizo con un movimiento de varita, que bien hubiera pasado por berrinche.

- _Gracias – _dijo irónicamente Hermione. Cualquiera que la viera… diría que era inocente.

- _Quizá podríamos retirarnos a conversar a otro sitio, donde no seamos vistos por menores de edad – _propuso Severus, señalando el Castillo y sintiéndose un poco en control de la situación.

- _Buena idea – _concedió el Ministro. Kingsley, como todos los anteriores Ministros de Magia, no estaba en favor de hacer público ningún escándalo potencial antes de tiempo.

- _Ahora te preocupas por la imagen y por lo que "puedan ver los estudiantes", Severus? – _volvió Minerva a la carga con reproches. Simplemente, no podía controlarse.

Snape le envió una mirada asesina. Tenía que deshacerse de ella - _Minerva, he dejado una clase entera sin supervisión… te importaría? – _dijo levantando una ceja e insinuando con una de sus manos, que fuera Ella a hacerse cargo de los estudiantes.

_- SI – _gritó McGonagall – _claro que me importa!, yo también quiero oír vuestras explicaciones!. De todos los aquí presentes, soy YO quien tiene más derecho a oírlas!_

- _Minerva por favor – _dijo Hermione en tono de súplica – _hablaremos luego._

McGonagall se retiró hecha un basilisco.

No porque se lo pidieran Hermione y Severus, sino porque sentía que era capaz de matarlos a ambos en ese momento... y sería Ella quien acabaría en prisión.

Kingsley la vio marchar y emitió un suspiro que solo demostraba alivio. Entendía la furia de McGonagall y sabía que, como Directora, le esperaban muchos dolores de cabeza si en realidad había algo entre un profesor y una estudiante.

Más aun tratándose de "un profesor y una estudiante" con especial magnetismo por la prensa, como eran Snape y Granger.

"A mí tampoco me conviene un escándalo con esto" – pensó el Ministro.

Severus indicó el camino hacia una sala contigua al Gran Comedor. La misma donde esperaron los campeones elegidos por el Cáliz de Fuego para el Torneo de Los Tres Magos.

- _Esto va a ser alucinante! – _exclamó lleno de sarcasmo el Fiscal cuando empezó a caminar – _Ella tutea a la Directora del Colegio, pero no tutea a quien va a ser su esposo!_

Mientras caminaban, Severus se acercó hasta Hermione y con una mano en su espalda la hizo caminar un poco más rápido, poniendo un poco de distancia entre ellos y los "huéspedes" del Castillo.

- _Será mejor que ayudes para que esto parezca cierto – _le susurró al oído tan bajo, que hasta Hermione tuvo problemas en escucharle.

Ella asintió muy levemente.

Era el momento de actuar. Y actuar bien.

No podía permitirse el lujo de cometer otro error del tipo: "el profesor Snape me pidió matrimonio".

* * *

NA: No voy a dar excusas por la ausencia. Solo voy a decir: Lo siento.


	74. Chapter 74

Es largo. En condiciones normales, lo cortaría en dos o tres CAP... pero no sabía por dónde cortar, así que ahí va.

* * *

CAP 74:

Cuando entraron a la Sala, Severus acercó sillas para todos con un movimiento de varita.

Hermione estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que iba a vomitar encima de alguien en cualquier momento. Pero los presentes en la sala, solo podían ver a una mujer sentándose dignamente en la silla contigua al quien había declarado segundos antes como "su futuro esposo". Puso sus manos en su regazo, entrelazando los dedos para evitar los movimientos nerviosos y cruzó sus piernas.

Severus reconoció en Hermione, el retoño de la enorme capacidad de fingir que él ya conocía. Acercó su silla a la de Hermione y tomó asiento luego de ella – como todo caballero inglés – y en un segundo, sus ojos captaron el vaivén nervioso en el pie suspendido en el aire de Hermione.

- _Entonces – _empezó a decir y captando la atención de los presentes – _damos éste malentendido por resuelto? – _preguntó Severus, mientras su mano derecha iba desapercibida por todos, hasta la pierna de Hermione. La obligó a descruzarla. Poner ambos pies sobre tierra era una buena idea si no podía controlar el moverlos inquietamente.

- _No puede creernos tan imbéciles profesor Snape – _plantó el Fiscal – _Ministro, las pruebas no pueden ser ignoradas – _dijo a Kingsley tratando de ponerlo en favor del interrogatorio.

_- Severus no insinúa tal cosa Fiscal – _dijo Hermione. Su voz firme y segura -_ "sus pruebas" no están siendo ignoradas… estaban incompletas… y por lo tanto llegó Ud a una conclusión errónea._

_- Y una acusación falsa – _completó Severus.

- _Hermione – _empezó Kingsley para evitar la lucha de palabras que veía aproximarse si permitía que Lars respondiera – _quizá deberíamos empezar por reconocer que tu actitud luego del juicio ha dejado la puerta abierta para dudar de que cumplieras con lo impuesto._

_- No estaba al tanto de que la condena incluía un reporte mensual de "actividades" – _replicó Hermione. Su voz subió de tono.

Severus llevó su mano hasta las de ella y las sujetó.

"Sangre fría" – pensó Hermione. Eso era lo que Snape trataba de decirle. No podía perder los papeles.

- _Por favor! – _bufó Matthews – _Ministro, tiene que ser tan evidente para Ud. como para mí que mienten!, Mírelos… parece que le está dando el pésame! – _dijo señalando las manos de ambos.

- _Lars – _le calmó Kingsley – _no pienso entrar en eso._

Solo le faltaba eso al Ministerio. Entrar en lo "cálidas" que eran las parejas de magos y brujas.

_- No sé cuál es la queja suya, Fiscal – _dijo Severus – _pensé que ésto era lo que quería el Tribunal. _

_- Disculpe?_

_- Acaso no tienen un mes declarando __**inaceptable**__ la pérdida de mi potencial genético en el mundo mágico?... pues aquí tiene la solución. Aquí tiene MÍ decisión – _Severus hizo una pausa – _decido casarme antes que ser donante mensual o semanal de su "banco"_

_- Que momento tan conveniente para decidirlo, profesor Snape – _replicó mordaz – _justo cuando vamos a apresar a ésta Señorita._

_- Pensaba hacerlo la semana pasada, pero estaba ocupado muriendo en un hospital, espero sepa perdonarme_

En medio de aquella parodia, Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. El sarcasmo de Snape – cuando no estaba dirigido a los estudiantes claro – era algo de aplaudir y elogiar

- _Estoy al tanto de su estado en San Mungo – _dijo viéndole a los ojos. La falta de Snape a su vista en el Wizengamot provocó movilizaciones del personal – _y también estoy al tanto de que ésta señorita – _señaló a Hermione – _no fue a verle ni siquiera un día. Nadie fue a verle! – _exclamó – _una conducta extraña para su futura esposa._

_- Hogwarts es un internado Señor Fiscal – _replicó Hermione – _por mucho que quisiera ir a verle… no puedo tomarme ese tipo de libertades._

_- Entonces me extraña que consiguiera el permiso de la Directora para salir a follarse a su exnovio Weasley, pero no para visitar en un hospital a su futuro esposo!_

Severus se levantó de golpe de su silla.

Hermione se levantó tras él y lo mismo hizo Kingsley. Ambos se pusieron en medio de Lars y Snape.

- _No – _le susurró Hermione a Snape con sus manos sobre su pecho. Le miró a los ojos tratando de calmarlo. El Fiscal les estaba provocando de modo obvio, caer en su juego era un error.

Hermione no recordaba haber estado de frente y tan cerca de Snape. Severus era alto, pero solo le sacaba unos 10 cm a ella.

- _Lars, no estamos en el Wizengamot y esto no es un juicio – _dijo el Ministro – _vamos a escuchar todo lo que tengan que decir sin hacer más acusaciones prematuras._

_- Prematuras? – _dijo indignado el fiscal – _Kingsley, vas a decirme que te crees esto?, que se van a casar así… de hoy para mañana?_

_- Severus ya ha explicado el porqué de la demora en dar las noticias – _dijo Hermione volviéndose para incorporarse a la discusión.

- _De no estar Uds aquí hoy – _añadió Snape – _lo hubieran sabido mañana en la vista que tenemos programada._

_- Caballeros, sugiero que ambos se calmen para poder continuar – _Kingsley miraba a Lars, invitándole a guardar la compostura.

_- Vale – _dijo el fiscal removiéndose en su silla –_ Asumamos por un momento que es cierto lo que dicen… y que yo soy un tarado que les cree, por qué la Sta Granger compra un pasaje de avión el mismo día que Harry Potter se va a casar?_

Hermione sintió que se desvanecía. Su respuesta anterior a esa pregunta: "no tengo porqué responder a eso" no valía en este momento, cuando supuestamente están explicando todo.

Ella estaba en blanco.

- _Esa respuesta es obvia – _dijo Severus volviendo a su silla y dejando a Hermione desencajada ante tales palabras de pie.

- _Disculpe profesor Snape – _dijo con recochineo –_ podría ser más claro? Porque no es nada obvio que alguien que supuestamente se va a casar deje el país._

_- Es obvio que se va conmigo – _replicó Severus. Hermione tuvo que concentrarse para no voltear a mirar a Snape en medio de sua sorpresa. Volvió a sentarse – _no revisó también mis cuentas bancarias muggles?_

El Fiscal se removió inquieto en su silla y en el rostro de Severus apareció una risa torcida y de la lado.

Era un punto a su favor.

Por supuesto que el Fiscal no había revisado las cuentas de Severus. Primero, porque nadie en el mundo hubiera soñado siquiera con una boda entre Snape y Hermione.

Es más, nadie en el mundo mágico hubiera soñado una boda entre Snape y cualquier otro ser humano.

Sino que además, Severus… no tenía ninguna cuenta bancaria muggle.

Se había tirado un farol y todos en la sala habían picado.

Severus decidió golpear en el mismo sitio – _O es que pretende que permita que mi novia pague por los gastos de mi viaje?_

Hermione sintió el alivio con la idea de Severus en ese momento. Tenía que mostrar impasibilidad en todo lo que se dijera o estaban perdidos. Por muy buenas ideas que tuviera Severus en ese momento, si ella se mostraba estupefacta al oírlas, todo se iba a la mierda.

- _Y por qué el día de la boda de Harry Potter? – _el fiscal decidió dar un giro de seguridad en las preguntas.

- _Es que acaso no lo ve? – _dijo esta vez Hermione.

Severus en su interior esperaba que fuera lo que fuera que Hermione diría… fuera creíble.

- _Ilústreme señorita Granger – _dijo mirándole como quien a mira a una musaraña.

- _Harry, Ginny y yo somos amigos – _hizo una pausa –_ y quisimos que nuestra boda fuera el mismo día._

El Fiscal estalló en risas.

Kingsley miró incrédulo a Hermione e incluso los dos inefables contuvieron risas que disimularon o volteando el rostro o tapándose la cara.

Hermione no veía nada de malo en su explicación "recién inventada", pero pronto le explicaron el problema.

- _Pretende que crea que Severus Snape, el exmortífago, va a caminar feliz a una boda doble? – _dicho de ese modo. Hermione se sintió hundida en la basura.

La mano de Severus se posó en las de ella y dijo – _No será una boda doble Fiscal._

_- Es lo que su futura esposa ha dicho? O es que van a cambiar la fecha ahora, tan convenientemente como ha nacido toda esta historia?_

Hermione se sintió morir. Con una sola frase había estropeado todo el teatro.

- _Lo que Hermione ha dicho es que nos casaremos el mismo día – _solo entonces el Fiscal notó el matiz – _eso no implica que sea una boda doble. Y debo decir que Yo acepté gustoso la idea_

_- Ah? – _dijo Kingsley incrédulo. Aunque era claro para ese momento, que el Ministro no estaba en favor de alargar esa conversación con "la pareja", era de comprender de Kingsley, como anterior miembro de la Orden del Fénix, y que había vivido muchos momentos junto y contra Severus Snape… no se creyera eso de "aceptar gustoso" nada que estuviera relacionado con Harry Potter.

- _Soy alérgico a la prensa Kingsley – _dijo en tono de obviedad – _casarme el mismo día que Harry Potter hará que el centro de atención sean ellos en lugar de yo… nada ni nadie puede luchar contra el brillo de "El niño que vivió"_

"Estamos salvados" – pensó Hermione, agradeciendo la velocidad con que Snape estaba sacando adelante la historia.

- _Una respuesta muy inteligente Severus – _dijo el fiscal reconociendo la habilidad del exespía – _no esperaría menos de alguien a quien debemos haber ganado la guerra – _Severus inclinó un poco la cabeza en gesto de agradecimiento por el cumplido – _pero tengo demasiados años trabajando en esto…. Y aunque tus explicaciones sean fabulosas y lógicas, Severus… yo sé que ella miente – _dijo señalando a Hermione – _Uds no se van a casar el mismo día que Potter._

Externamente Hermione ni se inmutó. Por dentro, sentía que quería llorar. "es que este hombre no se va a dar por vencido?, qué diablos quiere escuchar?" – pensaba la castaña.

- _Kingsley – _dijo Hermione, decidida a hacerlo mejor esta vez. Severus contuvo la respiración – _sabes que Harry y yo siempre hemos sido amigos, sabes todo lo que hemos pasado juntos – _el Ministro asintió mientras veía a Hermione a los ojos – _y sabes que ambos somos personas de pocos amigos._

_- Si Hermione, pero eso no quiere decir… - _Hermione le interrumpió. Necesitaba terminar de decir lo que quería para que sus palabras tuvieran sentido.

- _Y sabiendo lo cercanos que somos… cómo es que no soy yo la madrina de la boda? – _los ojos de Kingsley mostraron la sorpresa de lo recién descubierto – _o quien acompaña a Harry al altar? – _hizo una pausa dejando calar sus preguntas –_ cómo es que no tengo ningún papel en su boda? – _miró al Fiscal animándole a contestar. Pero Lars Matthews solo le devolvía la mirada con ojos entrecerrados, tratando de encontrar la mentira – _no tengo ningún papel en su boda porque no voy a estar en su boda! – _dijo con tono de lógica y haciendo gestos de "manos vacías" – _voy a estar en la mía._

Severus sintió algo parecido al orgullo. Hermione había dado en un buen punto.

- _Y por qué se van de viaje ese mismo día? – _dijo Lars

- _No es lo que suelen hacer las parejas? – _dijo ella en plan "lógico".

- _Y Severus Snape va a compartir el traslador de la luna de miel de Harry Potter! – _la cara del fiscal era de "esperas que me crea eso?"

- _De ninguna manera – _replicó rápidamente Severus – _si no tenemos aun nuestro propio traslador es por mi culpa… iba a encargar uno la semana pasada… pero estaba desangrándome._

_- Esa enfermedad también ha sido muy conveniente, le está valiendo de muchas excusas profesor Snape – _bufó el fiscal.

- _Una cosa así no se puede fingir Lars – _dijo Kingsley.

Severus se asqueó al oír al Ministro. En ese momento estaba jugando un papel "intermedio" pero si estaba tan al tanto de lo sucedido en el hospital… para llegar a opinar que algo así "no se puede fingir"… es que apoyaba la estupidez del banco de esperma, más de lo que estaba demostrando ahí.

- _Y por supuesto la Sta Granger está en un internado que permite las salidas solo para ciertas cosas, pero NO para algo como esto, cierto? – _Lars retó a Hermione.

– _No puedo pedir un traslador porque estoy en libertad condicional… lo ha olvidado? – _le respondió ella

Los ojos de Severus mostraron un leve destello al oírla – _Tampoco esperará que permita que mi esposa pague por la luna de miel, o si?_

_- No es acaso lo que ha permitido con el boleto muggle? Ese dinero salió de su cuenta_

_- Lars – _dijo Kingsley – _averiguar u opinar el manejo del dinero entre los magos y brujas está mucho más allá de los objetivos del Ministerio._

_- Si eso es así Ministro, cómo se han enterado de lo que ha comprado o dejado de comprar Hermione – _replicó Severus.

- _Hermione Granger está en libertad condicional profesor Snape – _dijo el fiscal – _por supuesto tenemos vigilada su cuenta en Gringotts. Haber vaciado su cámara…es desde luego algo que nos hizo investigar._

_- Les hizo investigar y llegar a la conclusión errónea – _dijo Snape – _yo le dije que dejara ese dinero solo para los gastos de la casa de sus padres, aunque debo decir, que luego su testarudez hizo que quisiera pagar ese boleto… accedí para complacerla… aunque ahora me arrepiento viendo lo que el Ministerio ha concluido que eran nuestras intenciones._

Hermione saltó _– Me gusta que Severus respete en parte mi independencia… más aun cuando fue mi idea el tomar un avión para viajar._

_- Como ha dicho el Ministro – _dijo Severus – _no creo que el Ministerio deba perder su tiempo en opinar en estos temas… además de que no estoy dispuesto a aceptar que me digan cómo manejar estos asuntos. Eso será una decisión que tomaré con Hermione._

Lars se levantó de su asiento. Estaban jugando al gato y al ratón… y ese par sacaba cartas de las mangas a cada segundo – _Saben qué creo… que si hacen una buena pareja… pero de farsantes._

Suspiró y decidió disparar a otro punto.

_- Por qué un avión?, por qué no un traslador directo?, Es que acaso no querían que el Ministerio supiera lo que harían?, por qué no salir desde Inglaterra por los métodos tradicionales que usarían cualquier mago o bruja que no tiene nada qué ocultar? – _Lars parecía encontrar todos los huecos de la historia de ellos.

- _Soy hija de muggles, Fiscal – _dijo Hermione – _me hacía ilusión mostrarle a mi esposo parte de lo que viví con mis padres... llámeme sentimental si quiere – _la ironía en su voz era patente.

- _Severus Snape es mestizo… estoy seguro que no necesita que le cuenten lo que es un avión._

_- Error otra vez Matthews – _Severus se divertía encontrando las partes blandas del fiscal y usándolas para fortalecer las excusas de Hermione. Si no fuera porque estaba en juego una vida, esa sería una experiencia que repetiría solo por sentir la adrenalina del momento – _No soy un mestizo… soy un mortífago mestizo. Le aseguro que no he estado en contacto con mi lado muggle y menos aun me he subido en ninguna porquería de avión. _

_- Por qué hacerlo ahora entonces?_

_- Quise concederle esa gracia a mi joven novia – _hizo un gesto con la mano de "es lo menos que puedo hacer"

Lars no estaba dispuesto a ceder aun – _Profesor Snape, de todas las personas en el mundo mágico que he visto… Ud sería el último que vería involucrado con alguien mucho más joven. No puede esperar que el Wizengamot crea que está feliz de aguantar los arranques de una adolescente._

Hermione se sintió ofendida. Por supuesto, no podía decir que era mayor de lo que decían los registros mágicos gracias al uso del giratiempos. Pero aun así, no se consideraba una adolescente de arranques… aunque había que concederle a Matthews el punto de que… por muy madura que se mostrara una chica… Severus Snape non era el tipo de persona que se involucraría con una estudiante.

O si?

Este no era momento de pensar en los flirteos de Snape de los últimos meses.

Severus se inclinó en su silla y habló directo al Fiscal – _Y por qué no?, por qué no buscarme una mujer joven y atractiva para mí?, si de todas formas el Ministerio me fuerza a renunciar a mi independencia y mi soledad… por qué no hacer que sea algo excitante, tomando un cuerpo joven y firme para ello? _

Por un momento, la voz susurrante y peligrosa de Snape hizo que se le erizara la piel a Hermione al oír esas palabras. Hablaba con lascivia, con lujuria y frustración. Era el discurso de la abstinencia sexual, más que el discurso de alguien forzado a casarse o enamorado de su pareja.

En ese momento, Hermione se preguntó si esta salida que había encontrado para evitar el interrogatorio y no ir a Azkaban – ni ella ni Harry y Ginny – acabaría poniéndola a ella a merced de una situación incluso peor.

Después de todo… Severus Snape… era un exmortífago.

Severus continuó _- Llámelo andropausia si quiere Fiscal, pero yo veo bastante normal que alguien como yo sucumba a la tentación de un rostro y cuerpo bonito._

_- En el mundo mágico profesor Snape, le conocemos más como una persona de intelecto_

_- Pues eso es un extra que tiene la Señorita Granger… mi potencial genético… tan anhelado por el Wizengamot y el banco de esperma, no se verá desperdiciado en esta mezcla – _dijo esto y volvió a tomar las manos de Hermione, en gesto de confianza.

Su respuesta había sido buena. Creíble y en contexto.

El único modo en que el mundo mágico vería posible una relación entre Severus Snape y una estudiante.

Debía ser un tema de presión del Wizengamot y lascivia y lujuria de él.

Matthews dirigió su mirada a Hermione. Ella estaba inmóvil. Con el rostro petrificado y sin dejar escapar nada, aunque en su interior cientos de emociones se encontraban.

Pero Matthews no era fiscal por nada. Era bueno en lo que hacía.

- _Parece asustada Sta Granger – _le espetó – _es que ha oído algo que la ha importunado?_

La mano de Snape relajó durante una fracción de segundo, su agarre sobre las manos de Hermione, por la sorpresa. Algo que, por supuesto, solo pudieron notar Severus y ella.

"La he asustado?" – se preguntó Severus. Eso no era nada bueno… si Hermione demostraba miedo en ese momento, la parodia se acababa. Severus reafirmó sus manos sobre las de ella sin mover ningún otro músculo de su cuerpo. Necesitaba recordarle que su propuesta original era lo real y que sus palabras actuales eran una farsa.

Le había propuesto un matrimonio falso y era solo eso lo que pretendía. No le pondría una mano encima… y ella tenía que confiar en él.

No podía mostrar miedo.

Hermione no sabía qué contestar. Sabía que su respuesta en ese momento era crítica. No podía permitirse un suspiro ni una exhalación profunda. Ambos revelarían estrés.

Juntó toda la fuerza que tenía – _No – _dijo pausadamente - e_n absoluto._

_- No le resulta grotesco escuchar que hablen así de Ud?, porque la verdad – _se removió en la silla acercándose a ella para hablar en tono insinuante – _puedo entender como hombre la decisión del profesor Snape… que además de ser hormonal, es bastante "Slytherin" debo aceptar… pero como esposo y padre… no puedo entender, por qué una chica como Ud querría casarse con alguien como el profesor Snape – _el Fiscal comprendió que sus palabras eran rudas en cierto sentido y agregó – _sin ofender profesor._

Aunque a Severus le resultara humillante… sabía de sobra que el mundo mágico lo veía como la última opción de pareja para cualquier ser viviente.

La mente de Hermione estaba en blanco.

Por un segundo esperó que Kingsley volviera a decir una de sus frases de: "eso va más allá de las intenciones del Ministerio". Pero Kingsley parecía estar prestando especial atención en ese momento. Estaba esperando la respuesta de Hermione con la misma cautela que Lars Matthews.

Hermione no podía usar la excusa de Snape. Pura lascivia y lujuria no encajarían en una chica, joven y Gryffindor tal como era ella.

Aceptémoslo… Snape no salía en la portada de la Revista Corazón de Bruja (aunque yo creo que debería), así que tampoco podía decir que cualquiera sucumbiría a su atractivo como sucedía en los buenos tiempos de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Los segundos pasaban velozmente y Hermione seguía sin saber qué decir.

Severus empezó a ponerse nervioso. Todos esperaban una respuesta de ella y la respuesta no llegaba. Snape sabía que si Hermione no daba sus motivos… es porque realmente no había ninguno.

Y eso en el fondo le dolía. Aunque jamás lo demostraría.

Hermione concluyó que no podía sacar un motivo estándar para casarse y hacer que lo creyeran.

Solo podía tomar cosas ciertas y tergiversarlas.

- _Quiero tener a mi lado a alguien maduro con quien aprender y vivir todo tipo de nuevas experiencias… sean en el campo que sean – _dijo con voz insinuante, tratando de transmitir al fiscal, que las insinuaciones lascivas de Severus no le asustaban ni le incomodaban.

- _Victor Krum, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley – _enumeró el fiscal – _sus gustos señorita Granger, no son precisamente del tipo "maduro" por lo que recuerdo._

- _Error otra vez Fiscal – _dijo Hermione usando las palabras de Severus – _le recuerdo Yo a Ud, a Ignatius Reilly… ciertamente era mayor que yo._

_- Si, claro… aquella excusa de mago que era casi un squib… de todos modos, creo que no está nada cerca del profesor Snape._

Severus empezó a molestarse. El Fiscal estaba pasándose con esto.

- _Qué es lo que le cuesta entender fiscal? Que me cansara de tipos como Victor Krum, incapaz de decir dos palabras seguidas que no tuvieran que ver con quidditch, o – _resopló – _Ronald Weasley, un violador, egoísta, incapaz de comer con la boca cerrada y que debía escribir su nombre en la escoba de quidditch para no confundirla con la pluma del colegio?... y no sé cuántas veces tengo que decirle al mundo entero que Harry Potter y yo solo somos amigos! – _Hermione estaba perdiendo los papeles en su discurso, pero por otro lado, sus palabras cobraron una certeza que fue positiva para las circunstancias – _Ignatius fue mejor en ciertos aspecto, debido a su madurez, pero también acabé harta de mucho músculo y poco cerebro. De que no pudiera valorar las actividades intelectuales del mismo modo que yo lo hago – _hizo una pausa y continuó - _Nada de eso me pasa con Severus… es un hombre brillante, que valora la investigación seria y el trabajo bien hecho, que no pierde un segundo en cosas absurdas como el quidditch y que es apasionado en su trabajo. Tengo 7 años viendo todas esas cosas… y ahora decido que es eso lo que quiero._

Al terminar de hablar, Hermione separó sus ojos de los del fiscal, a quien atacó con cada una de sus palabras, solo para ver a un Kingsley Shacklebolt que asentía de modo casi imperceptible.

- _Minerva va a tener muchos problemas con Uds dos – _dijo el Ministro.

Hermione volteó a mirar a Severus. Su rostro hermético e impasible no dejaba ver absolutamente nada.

Lars Matthews había apostado por descubrir la mentira en los motivos de Hermione, solo para llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Hermione, no solamente contestó, sino que por primera vez respondió con una mentira que él se hubiera creído… de no ser por lo falsa que era todo el resto de la situación.

_- Así que se van a casar – _dijo el Fiscal. Su rostro no mostraba nada en ese momento – _dónde está el anillo de compromiso? – _preguntó – _O es que también son una pareja moderna que no cumple con esos estereotipos? – _les retó Matthews.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Qué debía decir?... Que si?... que eran una pareja moderna?

Antes de abrir la boca miró a Severus, preguntándose si era demasiado asqueroso decir "Severus" y "pareja moderna" a la vez.

Pero Severus removía su mano en su bolsillo. Buscaba algo.

Finalmente sacó una alforja y empezó a buscar dentro de ella. Por la profundidad con que lograba meter el brazo en el pequeño saco, Hermione supo que Snape usaba un hechizo ampliador, igual que ella tenía uno en su bolso.

Le miró y entendió lo que hacía Snape. Buscaba un anillo.

Desafortunadamente el Fiscal comprendió también lo que buscaba Severus - _Oh! Por Merlín! – _exclamó – _es Ud. tan patético que va por la calle con un anillo en el bolsillo?, solo para ver si encuentra a quién ponérselo?_

Al mismo tiempo Hermione decía - _Lo han arreglado? Está listo ya? – y_ plasmó en su rostro la sonrisa de ilusión que correspondía con el momento.

Snape sacó de la alforja un pequeño estuche tipo Cartier, color verde Slytherin. Lo abrió e incluso con la mortecina luz de las velas de esa sala, hubo un destello en la sala.

(A efectos descriptivos y para el placer de las lectoras: era un anillo de compromiso de oro blanco 18k, con base de bisel de remolino, que tenía engarzado un diamante ruso solitario, de corte redondo y tamaño brillante) Por supuesto, Hermione no sabía nada de eso.

Hermione tuvo por un segundo, un flashback de un destello similar al que acababa de ver, pero en las manos de Snape en medio de una noche de luna llena (CAP 61).

Pero este no era momento de recordar ningún destello sin sentido en medio de un patrullaje absurdo en Hogwarts.

Era momento de darle veracidad al anillo.

Hermione volteó hacia el fiscal y dijo – _Hubo que mandarlo a ajustar porque mis dedos son muy delgados, Severus no acertó con la talla – _rio primorosamente, como haría cualquier prometida que recibe un anillo que no le sirve.

Pronto Hermione se dio cuenta, que sus dedos realmente eran delgados… quizá el anillo no le valía de verdad… decir que había sido ajustado había sido una mala idea.

- _Espero que hayan acertado ajustándolo – _agregó nerviosamente Hermione esperando la prueba.

Pero Severus parecía haberse quedado congelado con la caja en la mano.

"Qué espera para ponérmelo?" – se preguntaba Hermione sintiendo la angustia en crescendo.

Cada segundo que pasaba hacía la situación más tensa y más extraña. Un auténtico novio, no titubearía por ponerle un anillo a su pareja.

Hermione tragó grueso para tratar de calmarse.

Pero Snape, parecía haber perdido el hilo de lo que había que hacer. Solo estaba ahí, de pie e inmóvil mirando a Hermione a los ojos y sin reaccionar como ameritaba la situación.

- _Severus, me lo pones por favor – _dijo Hermione tratando de que volviera en sí, moviendo sus dedos nerviosamente, enviando el mensaje: "el anillo debe ir aquí"

Snape abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar sin decir palabra alguna.

Solo se acercó a ella con un andar casi "robótico" – muy poco propio de él – y los ojos fijos en sus dedos.

Deslizó la sortija lentamente. Para Hermione, Snape daba la sensación de haber vivido un viacrucis para llegar a colocar el anillo ahí. No le había soltado la mano y se había quedado con los ojos clavados en su dedo.

Se supone que es la novia la que queda embobada con el anillo. No el novio.

Aun así, era Severus Snape quien no quitaba su mirada de la sortija recién colocada a Hermione.

- _Es precioso Severus – _dijo ella nerviosa y tensa por la situación.

Snape se había quedado estúpido o qué? Ya no sabía cómo hacerle reaccionar para que actuara normal.

O aceptablemente normal.

Solo se le ocurrió seguir con su papel. Hacer lo que haría cualquier novia que acaba de recibir su anillo de compromiso.

Hermione llevó su mano hasta el ángulo de la mandíbula de Severus tratando de anticiparle lo que haría. Sus ojos negros se posaron en los castaños de ella. Tenía el rostro relajado aun, producto del shock por la imposición del anillo.

Cualquier chica normal hubiera notado, que Snape no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor en ese momento. Pero Hermione – la pobre – pensó lo contrario.

Ella solo tuvo que elevarse un poco en sus pies e inclinar un tanto el rostro para que sus labios alcanzaran los de él. Fue un beso lento y corto. Lleno de la timidez de la estudiante que invade el espacio privado de su profesor. Con los labios relajados y la boca entreabierta, Hermione acarició levemente los delgados labios de Severus, y aun estando así, notó la quietud en él. Abrió los ojos un segundo y vio el par de ónices abiertos a media asta… clavados en ella y en lo que estaba haciendo.

Hermione se separó de él, sintiéndose una auténtica estúpida.

Cierto que el beso había sido corto… pero no lo suficientemente corto como para que él no respondiera siquiera un poco.

- _Voy a vomitar – _dijo el fiscal – _no esperaran aplausos por esta escena, verdad?_

Hermione exhaló todo el aire que le quedaba en los pulmones.

- _A mí que me devuelvan el dinero! – _se atrevió a decir uno de los inefables que les acompañaban.

Kingsley suspiró.

Para él, también era evidente la farsa, pero sus intenciones estaban muy lejos de probar la veracidad o no de lo que acababan de presenciar.

_- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo – _dijo el Ministro al final.

- _No sería una pérdida de tiempo si me hubiera escuchado desde el principio y hubiéramos realizado el interrogatorio bajo términos legales en lugar de dramáticos – _dijo Matthews.

- _Qué es lo que quiere fiscal? – _reaccionó Severus – _ya le hemos dicho que nadie intenta incumplir ninguna sentencia del Ministerio, hemos contestado a cada una de sus preguntas, qué mas espera de ésta reunión?_

_- Puedo ver claramente las intenciones de la Sta Granger de escapar y quiero evitarlo – _dijo el Fiscal directamente.

- _Es que acaso el Ministerio pretende castigar por actos aun no cometidos? – _replicó Snape – _le hemos dicho que vamos a casarnos e incluso el maldito anillo está dónde debe estar – _dijo señalando la mano de Hermione – _no sé qué más espera._

Hermione notó que Snape estaba ya cansado de la situación. Su voz era de agotamiento en esos segundos, no de disfrute de la adrenalina del interrogatorio.

Esto… simplemente había dejado de ser divertido.

_- Lars – _intervino Kingsley – _el Ministerio no puede asumir y castigar actos que no se han cometido, solo porque parezca que van a suceder, mientras que a la vez niega la posibilidad del arrepentimiento – _incluso Él mismo sintió la confusión de sus palabras y necesitó explicarse mejor – _No puedes asumir que la huida que tu vaticinas va a perpetrarse y llevarles a un interrogatorio; cuando no aceptas la posibilidad de que realmente se casen… ambas son cosas que no han pasado… y no podemos trabajar sobre eso._

- _Estoy cansado de juzgar y condenar personas por crímenes que ya han cometido – _dijo el fiscal frustrado – _me gustaría por una vez, poder evitar que incumplieran la ley… y éste par claramente está mintiendo. De qué nos vale ser magos, si a fin cuentas, no podemos prevenir el incumplimiento de la ley más que los muggles? Ac aso la magia no debería servir a ese fin?, aun mundo donde se puedan prevenir las cosas malas?_

_- Esa es una utópica idea de prevención de crímenes, Lars – _dijo Kingsley – _mientras yo sea Ministro, seguiremos con el "inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario". Así que vámonos de aquí antes de hacer esto un escándalo más grande de lo que ya va a ser._

_- No podemos permitir que hagan lo que quieran con la ley, solo por evitar el escándalo_

Dirigió una mirada indescriptible a Snape y Hermione. Sin duda, el escándalo no se evitaría de ningún modo.

- _La Señorita Granger comprenderá que luego de esto, estaremos "al pendiente" de ella – _dijo Kingsley – _y por supuesto le ha quedado claro que no puede dejar el país… por lo menos hasta que pruebe sus planes – _les señaló como si fueran una atracción de circo – _de cumplir con su deuda con el mundo mágico._

Minutos más tarde, las visitas de Hogwarts salían de la sala, dejando a una Hermione y un Severus agotados.

Agotados de pensar, de mentir y de fingir a la velocidad del pensamiento.

Matthews había dado una buena guerra. Y solo entre los dos pudieron sacar adelante el show.

- _Crees que de verdad se lo han creído? – _preguntó Hermione sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y los codos apoyados en sus rodillas

Severus, sentado en un sillón, o más bien desparramado y agotado sobre un sillón, se sujetaba el puente nasal con los ojos cerrados con fuerza – _No se han tragado ni una palabra._

* * *

_NA: Con la mano en el corazón... sabían que aquel destello en el CAP 61 era un anillo?_


	75. Chapter 75

_Cap 75:_

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí sentada. Sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, porque el peso de sus pensamientos era demasiado para sus manos y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, como si la alfombra de aquella sala guardara entre sus dibujos el secreto de cómo resolver el problema.

"No se han creído nada. No se han creído ni una palabra" – oís Hermione en su mente con el típico eco de la fatalidad.

Necesitó todo ese tiempo para darse cuenta que, en realidad, estaba disfrutando de unos minutos de descanso para su mente QUE NO TENÍA.

"Harry" – pensó Hermione. El miedo la espoleó y barrió de una sola vez aquella sensación de agotamiento y descanso que estaba disfrutando.

- _Expecto patronum – _gritó la castaña agitando su varita, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su silla en medio de un sobresalto por la reciente realización.

La conocida nutria color plateado y en estado gaseoso de su patronus no apareció.

Hermione exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones. Frustrada y cansada – a la vez que ajena a quien le acompañaba en aquella sala – reconoció que no se había concentrado lo suficiente en su recuerdo feliz para hacerla aparecer.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró unos segundos para volverlo a intentar.

Y funcionó.

- _Esa si es una buena idea –_ escuchó Hermione a su espalda. Ni siquiera volteó a mirarle. Casi había olvidado que Snape seguía ahí.

Y aunque lo hubiera olvidado, aquella voz susurrante era única e inconfundible, incluso con el rastro de agotamiento que denotaba.

Se dio media vuelta y vio a un Severus Snape sentado en aquel sillón y con los ojos clavados sobre ella cual puñales.

- _Irán tras él – _dijo ella en medio de sus pensamientos – _le atacarán con preguntas y a Ginny también – _se apresuró a caminar hacia la puerta para advertir a la pelirroja de los nuevos cambios en el discurso, pero ni siquiera llegó a tocar el pomo de la puerta

_- Ni se te ocurra salir de aquí aun – _dijo la voz, ahora demandante, de Severus Snape

- _Es que no lo vé?, Les harán miles de preguntas y si no saben qué..._

Snape interrumpió sus palabras que comenzaban a tener un tono histérico:_ Lo que le esperará al salir de ésta sala, Señorita Granger – _hizo una pausa tras volverle a tratar de "usted" – _es una directora de Hogwarts fuera de sus cabales… no su amiga, la pelirroja._

_- Minerva – _dijo Hermione con voz perdida al darse cuenta que Snape tenía razón. Las últimas palabras que McGonagall le dirigió en el salón de pociones resonaron en su cabeza: _"Cuando termines tu conversación con Severus… te estaré esperando en mi despacho…No me importa la hora que sea, entiendes?... Tienes demasiado qué explicar"_

_- Esto es un desastre – _dijo Hermione cabizbaja volviendo al centro de la sala – _estoy arrastrando conmigo demasiadas personas – _dijo sintiendo cómo las lágrimas empezaban a acudir a sus ojos.

Hubo un corto silencio en la sala que Snape se encargó de cortar – _Llorar no le servirá de nada ahora Sta. Granger, por lo menos hasta ahora la situación está controlada y Ud ya no va camino a Azkaban._

Las duras palabras de Snape no sonaron tan secas como de costumbre. En el fondo, el profesor de pociones se compadecía del caos en que estaba metida Hermione.

- _Controlada? – _preguntó ella, asombrada por la calma que aun mantenía Snape. Es que acaso no veía lo delicada de la situación? O es que ahora practicaba la hipocresía como método de consolación?. Necesitó hacerle ver sus miedos y empezó a hablar – _El Ministro y el Fiscal van camino al ministerio, donde probablemente arinconaran a Harry a preguntas… si dice una sola cosa de más… no seré solo yo quien vaya a Azkaban… iremos los cuatro!_

_- Ya le has avisado, no? – _dijo Snape tratando de callarla, pero ésta vez no logró

- _Y solo en el caso de que mi patronus llegara hasta Harry antes que ellos le interroguen, siempre pueden ir tras Ginny e intentarlo de nuevo_

_- No lo harán – _dijo Severus

_- Ah, no? –_ dijo con cínica _– cree que Lars dejará pasar esa oportunidad de probar sus teorías?_

- _Tú habla con la chica Weasley y yo me encargaré de que no la interroguen. Potter está fuera de mi alcancé – _dijo Severus pensativo – _así que asegúrate que no hable más de la cuenta, mientras menos diga… mejor._

Hermione sintió un ligero sosiego al sentirse respaldada.

Lo malo era, que por mucho que Snape la respaldara… ella estaba jodida.

- _Ahora cómo voy a salir de Inglaterra? – _se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.

- _Perdone? – _preguntó Snape con la ceja levantada.

"Cómo puede seguir pensando que va a escapar? – pensó Severus perplejo - Después del teatro que hemos montado, con las amenazas del Ministerio y con un anillo de compromiso en su mano?... Increíble"

- _No voy a cumplir esa condena – _dijo con ferocidad Hermione – _y si voy a ir a Azkaban, prefiero que sea por intentar escapar y no cumplirla, que únicamente por no cumplirla – _la castaña estaba ahora enfuriada por toda la situación.

Se paseaba en círculos nerviosos por la sala mientras hablaba y pensaba. Su sangre Gryffindor la hacía actuar de modo extremista, asumiendo una posición de "todo o nada" y sintiéndose en pie de guerra. Por supuesto, para un Slytherin, esa era una actitud infantil. Las serpientes buscaban el modo de sortear los problemas sin ser perjudicados en mayor medida, esperando el momento oportuno para morder y – de ser posible – a traición mejor que de frente.

Hermione continuó – _Ud mismo lo ha dicho, no se han creído ni una palabra de lo que hemos dicho, me estarán vigilando constantemente… y ahora no sé qué hacer para salir de esto sin perjudicar a nadie más. _

_- Señorita Granger – _dijo Snape – _lo que va a hacer… ya se lo ha dicho al Ministro y al Fiscal – _hizo una pausa esperando a que sus palabras sedimentaran y que Hermione recobrara la visión del asunto – _se va a casar conmigo. _

Hermione se llevó una mano a la frente, volvió a su silla y se desplomó en ella.

Atada con cuerdas mágicas y camino a un interrogatorio que seguro le daba un pasaje gratis a Azkaban, arrastrando consigo a Harry y a Ginny, le hicieron ver el plan de Snape como la única salida. Ahora que se veía un poco más libre, su mente se esforzaba en buscar otra opción.

Pero no la encontraba.

- _No quisiera involucrarle en esto – _su voz era casi un susurró. Se sentía el ser más egoísta sobre el planeta. Alguien dispuesto a hacer caer con ella a quien fuera, con tal de salir de sus problemas.

- _Por si le falla la memoria Sta. Granger – _dijo Severus – _ya estoy involucrado en esto._

_- Lo que quiero decir – _agregó ella – _es que no me gustaría que acabara perjudicado con esto. _

_- Acaso debo recordarle en QUÉ me beneficia a mí esto? – _dijo Severus – _no soy un mártir Sta Granger… no estoy haciendo sacrificios en esto. Tengo tantas ganas de librarme del Ministerio como Ud y el tiempo de evadirles y las excusas en mi caso, se han acabado._

_- No se han creído lo de la boda – _dijo llena de hastío Hermione

- _Eso no importa – _la tranquilidad en la voz de Severus contrastaba de modo desagradable con la bipolaridad de Hermione, que pasaba del nerviosismo a la furia y a la desolación en segundos

_- Si claro_ – replicó ella con tono de aburrimiento. Le daba la razón como a los locos y a Snape no le pasó desapercibido eso.

- _Algo que quiera decir al respecto? – _le dijo invitándola a continuar.

_- No _–dijo indecisa – _es solo que _–Snape la miraba con ojos escrutadores y ella no pudo resistir el reclamarle – _antes de entrar en esta sala, me dijo que ayudara a que la historia fuera creíble… y la verdad, creo que íbamos por buen camino. _Hermionese detuvo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió continuar.

Snape podía anticipar el reproche en las palabras de ella. No obstante aguardó en silencio. Con las cejas levantadas a lo máximo que podía.

Hermione sintió la tensión del ambiente.

"No puede ser que no vea que ha sido su culpa" – pensó ella. Para Hermione, estaba bastante claro el momento en el cual todo el show se vino abajo. Pero Snape seguía en silencio, esperando a que ella continuara.

Agitó los brazos señalando el espacio que les rodeaba y resopló – _Por favor! – _exclamó con tono de obviedad – _ese fue el beso más patético de la historia sin duda alguna!, con semejante final, está claro que nadie iba a creer nada de lo que dijimos!_

El shock que sufrió Severus con esas palabras no se demostró en lo absoluto en su rostro. Seguía inmóvil, de pie frente a ella y con sus cejas levantadas, como si aun esperara a que ella abriera la boca y dijera algo. Solo sus ojos, clavados en ella, mostraban algo que la castaña era incapaz de descifrar: odio?, rabia?, reproche?

Pero era cierto.

Él, Severus Snape, exmortífago, doble espía durante la guerra, quien había mentido en incontables ocasiones a Voldemort, el mago mas temido de toda la historia; se había quedado de piedra en ese momento. Lo que no logró una guerra… lo logró un beso.

Severus no se entretuvo mucho pensando. No era el momento para eso. Ahora, tenía que replicar a la jovencita insolente que tenía frente a él, culpándole del fracaso del show – _Tendrá que excusarme Sta Granger – _dijo lleno de sarcasmo - _por no estar acostumbrado a besar a mis estudiantes en frente del Ministro de Magia y el Fiscal del Wizengamot. Y aunque eso no hubiera pasado, su plan… dejaba mucho qué desear!_

Hermione bufó. Ya había aceptado que su plan, AHORA, parecía completamente estúpido. Pero antes no era así. A nadie le pareció un plan débil antes de que se desplomara. Decidió centrarse en su argumento.

– _Cómo espera entonces que crean en un matrimonio entre nosotros? El sentido de su plan, era que nos casábamos como cualquier pareja normal y que tendríamos problemas para concebir. Cómo espera siquiera que crean que tenemos intimidad después de eso?, Éste plan NO ES MEJOR QUE EL MÍO!_

_- Eso no importa – _repitió Snape con su tono fuerte y seguro. Pudo ver la réplica nacer en los labios de la castaña y se apresuró a continuar – _yo me encargaré de que todo sea creíble. Nunca subestime el alcance del campo de las pociones Sta Granger._

Hermione casi sintió un escalofrío ante eso. No pudo evitar recordar las clásicas palabras de Snape de bienvenida al colegio: "Puedo enseñarles como embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta detener la muerte"

La experiencia de Hermione con las cosas planificadas le hacían temer. Ni siquiera su último plan, que parecía ir perfectamente, se acercó a ser llevado a cabo.

Si había algo en lo que tenía fé, era en las capacidades de Snape como pocionista. Pero la fé, es creer sin exigir pruebas. En cambio, la experiencia de vida de Hermione, le decía que los planes tenían más probabilidades de salir mal que bien.

_- Si algo sale mal... ellos sabrían que Ud – _los nervios seguían presentes en su voz.

_- No saldrá mal – _dijo Snape con tal fuerza en su voz que Hermione estuvo a punto de creerle.

Solo a punto.

- _Cómo puede estar seguro? – _preguntó ella, esperando una respuesta que le ayudara a creer. Que le devolviera la capacidad de creer sin pruebas.

La sala se llenó de un silencio indescriptible.

Ambos con los ojos encadenados en los del otro y sin decir una palabra. Los de Hermione llenos de duda, expectativas y miedo; los de Severus insondables.

"Que CÓMO estoy seguro?" – pensó.

La verdad era que no lo estaba. Pero responder a esa pregunta…

Podía acabar por decir cualquier locura. Snape sintió que debía salir de ahí.

La norma en las conversaciones entre Severus y Hermione hasta ahora, era que ELLA se sentía ansiosa ante su mirada y se marchaba.

Esta vez en cambio, fue el turno de Severus. Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta, dejando atrás a una Hermione perpleja.

"Esto es increíble" – pensaba la castaña. Chocada hasta el punto que las palabras no salían de su boca para detenerle.

Solo cuando había girado el pomo de la puerta, Severus decidió responder la pregunta:

_- Porque todo va de acuerdo a tus planes Hermione – _dijo con tono de obviedad y un rastro de cansancio.

Pero la castaña solo encontró ironía en la respuesta del profesor.

Acaso era una de sus burlas?, Qué plan?, Cuándo un plan de ella salía bien?, Ni siquiera Hermione podía recordar lo último que planificó y salió de acuerdo a lo esperado – haciendo a un lado los aspectos académicos por supuesto.

Snape ya había dejado el umbral de la puerta cuando ella recordó lo que le esperaba a continuación. Se levantó corriendo de su silla y le gritó a través de los pasillos:

- _Qué se supone que le voy a decir a la directora? – _le parecía increíble que Snape se marchara sin que discutieran algo tan delicado.

- _Improvisa _– respondió Snape en voz baja y sin siquiera voltear a mirarla.

Solo la resonancia del sonido en las paredes del castillo permitió que el mensaje llegara a los oídos de Hermione


	76. Chapter 76

_CAP 76:_

**En el despacho de Severus Snape:**

Sentado en un sillón frente a un cuadro y con un vaso recién empezado de whiskey de fuego, Severus Snape tenía cientos de cosas por decir.

O por reclamar.

No obstante, frente a él solo había un cuadro con un sillón igual al suyo, pero vacío.

Con su mano izquierda, tamborileaba sus dedos sobre el reposa brazos, en gesto de impaciencia. Pero su interlocutora no estaba.

"Por qué no está aquí?" – se preguntaba a si mismo, a la vez que repetía en su mente lo recién acontecido.

Habían hecho el imbécil frente a cuatro desconocidos. Si… desconocidos. Porque a pesar de haber participado con Kingsley en la Orden del Fénix durante tantos años… era igualmente un desconocido.

Y todo por su culpa. Ella pudo haber evitado eso. Ella sabía lo que sucedería, y aun así, decidió no decirle palabra alguna. Ni siquiera bajo amenaza.

Recordó lo cerca que estuvo de prenderle fuego al maldito cuadro cuando volvió del hospital. Cerca. Pero no lo hizo… Y en ese justo instante, Severus Snape, quería matarla otra vez porque no estaba ahí para hablar con él. Afortunadamente, no se puede matar un cuadro, pero Severus sabía que aunque le dieran la posibilidad de hacerlo… no lo haría.

Sabía por qué. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Severus Snape estaba acostumbrado a la tormenta de sentimientos dentro de si. Sentimientos extremos. Sin puntos intermedios. Sin grises. Sentimientos intensos, absolutos y a veces opuestos, que solo alguien como él, con una habilidad increíble, sería capaz de controlar.

Quería incendiarla y matarla porque la odiaba. Odiaba lo que hacía. Odiaba lo que le hacía a él.

Él, que había perdido la cuenta de cuántas maldiciones asesinas había lanzado contra personas que eran inocentes, personas que Él sabía inocentes y que nunca le habían hecho daño… no era capaz de incendiar un simple cuadro. Un cuadro con la responsable de muchas de sus miserias sentimentales, tanto actuales como pasadas.

Por eso la odiaba.

La odiaba más aun por estar inalcanzable. En ese cuadro. Donde solo podía verla o hablar con ella. Y eso era terrible de soportar para él.

Y en este momento, luego de lo que había pasado, sentía que "odio" no era suficiente. No alcanzaba para describir cómo se sentía en ese momento al ver que Ella no estaba en el cuadro para hablar con él.

Rio ante la ironía de sus propios sentimientos, a veces tan opuestos que le hacían dudar de su propia cordura.

A pesar de que en repetidas oportunidades se quejó de ella, y le lanzó a la cara palabras hirientes de lo incordiante e inútil que era su presencia… en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente verla y oír su voz.

Severus no incendió el cuadro, porque era el cuadro de la mujer que amaba.

La amaba y la necesitaba.

Y aunque en algún momento le dio gracias a Merlín, a Dios, a Zeus y a quien hiciera falta, por ser capaz de amar y ser amado, necesitar y ser necesitado por alguien… ahora mismo detestaba sentirse así. Y aunque lo detestara, no podía evitarlo.

No solo tenía que soportar la frustración de no tenerla a su lado. De no poder sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, abrazarla en medio de cualquier situación de alegría o angustia, o abrazarla solo por el placer de saber que hay alguien que te pertenece y a quien tú perteneces. Tenerla cerca y abrazarla tan fuerte, como se lo permitieran sus fuerzas sin ahogarla.

No podía hundir su nariz en su cuello y en sus cabellos para embriagarse de su olor, o investigar y reunir en su memoria el aroma y el sabor de cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta quedar ebrio de ella, hasta el punto de no poder controlar sus instintos más básicos y dejarse llevar por ellos en el momento que fuera y en el sitio que fuera, hasta quedar ambos saciados y agotados.

Si. Odiaba y amaba a esa mujer. La que le dio todo y se lo quitó todo, solo para luego devolvérselo y quitárselo otra vez. Y otra vez. La responsable de sus mejores recuerdos, de que se mantuviera vivo – e incluso ahora, que ya no estaba con él – gracias a Ella tenía un motivo muy importante para seguir viviendo.

Aunque en ese momento no lo recordaba, aunque a veces pensaba que jamás lo repetiría en voz alta y a pesar de todo lo que podía reclamarle... Ella era, además, su mejor amiga. Y no estaba ahí.

Era un personaje en un cuadro. Solo podía estar en un sitio: la habitación de Christine.

Severus llevó el vaso hasta sus labios y vació su contenido de un solo trago. El ardor de aquella bebida tan fuerte le hizo suspirar profundo.

Sería muy egoísta de su parte llamarla?, Iría en contra de lo que Freud describió como conducta correcta para él?

Se sintió estúpido solo por plantearse esas preguntas. Ella estaba solo en un cuadro. No podía estar haciendo algo demasiado importante.

Se levantó y conjuró un patronus mensajero. Solo esperó unos pocos minutos y el cuadro volvió a estar habitado.

Le miró durante un largo momento y luego dijo - _No pensé que fueras a tener esa cara._

Por toda respuesta, solo obtuvo un tenso silencio.

- _Has hablado con McGonagall? – _preguntó, tratando de aligerar la situación.

_SS: - No – _Se acercó al mueble bar, volvió a llenar su vaso y se sentó frente a Ella sin agregar nada más.

Ella suspiró. La verdad era, que tampoco sabía qué decirle a Severus en ese momento. Entendía que para Él la situación era complicada de asimilar. Siempre lo había sido. Pero ese momento en concreto: era tan difícil de asimilar?. Ella no creía que fuera para tanto.

- _Severus – _empezó a decir sin tener claro lo que seguiría – _dentro de lo absurdo e irónico que es todo, esto es lo que querías._

_SS: - Si claro – _dijo con sarcasmo – _casarme con una adolescente… el sueño de mi vida._

Ella se sujetó el puente nasal en gesto de cansancio. Ya habían tenido esa conversación antes y no quería repetir ese bucle.

- _Te estás quejando conmigo? – _le dijo en tono de reproche y Severus entendió perfectamente a QUÉ se refería.

SS: - _No compares._

_- Ah no?_

_SS: - No, porque es lo mismo! _

_- Claro que no es lo mismo – _dijo irritada – _No es lo mismo porque esto te afecta a ti, cierto? _

Severus clavó sus ojos llenos de fuerza en Ella y se deleitó unos instantes en esa batalla de miradas. Cuando sus ojos se separaron, ambos habían decidido llevar el resto de la conversación por la paz.

SS: - _No puedes negar los años de diferencia._

_- No!, no pretendo hacer eso. Pero eso no significa que vayas a casarte con una adolescente._

_SS: - Sabes que esto no es lo que yo quería – _plantó Severus, en contra de lo que Ella había dicho al inicio de la conversación.

- _Y crees que es lo que yo quería? O lo que ella quiere?_

_SS: - Sabes que?, creo que me estoy arrepintiendo de haberte hecho venir._

_- Porque te estoy diciendo la verdad? – _soltó un bufido – _Eso no es propio de ti – _hizo una larga pausa, en la que cada uno perdió la mirada en la nada y luego dijo – _hacer lo que queremos es un lujo que pocas veces podemos darnos._

Severus asintió casi de modo inconsciente. Era cierto. Pero no dejaba de molestarle. Solo quería que toda aquella locura acabara cuanto antes.

El silencio de Severus y su actitud, empezaron a preocuparla.

- _Pensé que estabas bien – _hizo una pausa para pensar cómo continuar – _que tenías el control luego que se fueran el Fiscal y el Ministro – _se detuvo, esperando que él dijera algo que la tranquilizara. Pero no dijo nada – _Severus, me estás asustando._

_SS: - No lo estés – _le tranquilizó – _yo haré lo que tenga que hacer por Christine._

Ella suspiró – _Por favor, no lo digas como si se tratara de un castigo – _dijo de modo insinuante.

A Severus eso no le sonó nada bien.

SS: - _Y tu deja de decirlo como si yo fuera un pervertido. _

_- Severus – _le dijo en un tono casi maternal de regaño.

SS: - _No voy a ponerle un dedo encima._

Ella se quedó pensativa por un largo momento. Finalmente dijo: _- Entonces aparta la palabra pervertido de tu mente, porque es innecesaria._

_SS: - Los demás pensarán lo mismo?_

_- Jaja – _rio ella de verdad – _El mundo entero es lo de menos. Incluso Minerva es lo de menos. Tú sabes que es absurdo y ridículo – _dijo agitando los brazos en gesto de obviedad y con el rostro lleno de sinceridad. Hizo una pausa y agregó -_ Y desde cuándo te importa lo que piense el mundo? – _preguntó extrañada.

Severus guardó silencio por un momento, mientras asimilaba las palabras de ella y esperaba a que Ella entendiera lo que realmente le preguntaba. A Severus le importaba una mierda lo que pensaba el resto del mundo. Lo que se preguntaba, era si Hermione pensaría lo mismo.

SS: - _Cuando le puse el anillo, yo... – _un nudo en la garganta le impidió continuar.

A ella le rompió el corazón escucharle hablar de ese modo. Le hubiera gustado decirle algo que ayudara o que le hiciera sentir mejor. Pero en una situación como esa, y siendo ella la responsable de esa situación, no había muchas palabras qué decir además de - _Lo siento Severus._

Él pudo ver la sinceridad en sus ojos y aunque no aligeraba la tensión que vivió en ese momento colocándole ese anillo a Hermione, por lo menos agradecía que se hubiera disculpado.

_SS: - Busqué en sus ojos, en sus labios, en sus manos, aunque fuera un rastro de… – _tragó grueso y entonces continuó – _y no sé lo que vi._

_- No hagas esto por favor – _le dijo en tono suplicante – _no te tortures inútilmente._

_SS: - No puedo dejar de pensar en eso… a causa de mi reacción hemos hecho el ridículo y no solo eso – _dijo volviendo a terminar con su bebida y aclarándose la garganta tras ello_ – sino que además ahora he restado veracidad a nuestro plan._

_- No es momento para eso – _insistió ella – _luego tendrás oportunidad de pensar, planear y hacer – _Severus le dirigió una mirada escrutadora – _ahora, es mejor que tú y yo nos centremos en lo que realmente es importante – _Severus alzó las cejas al máximo que pudo –_ y hablemos de la poción._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Tres horas después, Hermione salía del despacho de McGonagall lívida.

El final de la conversación -_ "Ya no tenemos nada más qué discutir Señorita Granger, así que salga de mi despacho y vaya a cenar o a su Sala Común" – _aunque subido de tono y dramático, Hermione sabía que se lo merecía.

Para la directora y para el colegio, eso sería un escándalo de magnitud impredecible.

Antes de subir las escaleras tras la gárgola, Hermione tenía la garganta seca pues aun no había decidido qué decir.

La verdad?

Sería posible decirle a McGonagall que se casaría con Snape para no cumplir su condena y que la haría a ella pasar por el calvario de explicar cómo demonios un profesor terminó involucrado con una estudiante?

No. No lo entendería.

Incluso cuando le ofreció trabajo en Hogwarts, Minerva siempre dio por sobrentendido que Hermione quedaría embarazada. Que cumpliría su condena. Ella misma se ofreció a ayudarle a cuidar de la criatura.

McGonagall no entendería su negación y por lo tanto no podía decirle la verdad.

Y eso le dolió a Hermione.

Pero aun así, lo hizo. Mantuvo el teatro de que Snape era la persona que había elegido para casarse, mantuvo todas las cosas que dijeron en la conversación con el Fiscal y el Ministro… y eso solo hizo que Minerva se encolerizara aun más.

Hermione decidió que no quería seguir pensando en eso. Pero en el fondo, era una mentira para si misma. Aquellas tres horas de encerrona en el despacho de la Directora fueron terribles y se reflejaban en el temblor de sus manos, que tanto trabajo le estaba costando controlar.

Decidió ir al Gran Comedor a pesar de no tener hambre, solo para buscar a Ginny y decirle los cambios. Estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta e irse a su Sala Común cuando pensó en cómo tendría que aguantar las miradas asesinas de McGonagall desde la mesa de profesores.

"Dónde está tu coraje Gryffindor?" – se dijo a si misma – "lo peor ya ha pasado". Y aunque de eso último, no estaba segura, lo anhelaba con todas sus fuerzas. Otro enfrentamiento de esos con Minerva sería demasiado.

Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, se quitó el anillo de compromiso y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Al cruzar las puertas no pudo evitar mirar hacia la silla de la Directora. Para su sorpresa, Minerva tenía los ojos clavados en alguien más: en Severus Snape… que comía tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado.

Suspiró y se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones, Ginny conversaba tranquilamente con Lavender y Parvati cuando la castaña se aproximó a ellas.

- _Dónde has estado? – _le dijo la pelirroja.

- _En la biblioteca – _le respondió Hermione automáticamente.

Ginny sabía que estaba mintiendo, porque ella la había ido a buscar a la biblioteca antes, pero el tono de voz sin vida de Hermione le hizo guardar silencio y no preguntar más. Cuando vio que Hermione solo se sentó en el banco y no tocó ni un solo alimento, supo que algo pasaba.

Se apresuró a terminar y dijo – _Herm, necesito ayuda con un ensayo para Encantamientos, te importaría si lo discutimos un momento?_

_- Cuando quieras – _respondió sin siquiera mirarla.

La pelirroja sintió un escalofrío al oír la respuesta de Hermione. Algo no iba bien y eso le preocupaba mucho. Sabía que el plan de Hermione estaba por ponerse en marcha y le preocupaba que algo saliera mal, porque serían ella y Harry los únicos que estarían expuestos en Inglaterra a las posibles investigaciones del Ministerio. Desde luego, Harry y ella querían ayudar a Hermione, pero sin que eso representara que terminaran en Azkaban.

Se levantó de inmediato de la silla y se despidió de las chicas. Hermione la siguió automáticamente. Ginny sabía que no soportaría la curiosidad durante toda la cena, menos aun en el estado que estaba Hermione.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa, Hermione se sintió observada. Y al levantar la vista, encontró el par de ónices de Severus puestos en ella y vio cómo la directora estaba a punto de dislocarse el cuello de tanto voltear a ver a Severus, luego a Hermione y luego a Severus y de romperse los dientes de tanto apretar la mandíbula.

"Esto no será un secreto durante mucho tiempo" – pensó Hermione. Evidentemente la Directora no estaba poniendo nada de su parte para disimular ni siquiera por esa noche.

Era un hecho que la gente se enteraría. Pero cómo? o cuándo? Hermione sentía que la cabeza le giraba de tantas preguntas contenidas sin respuesta.

- _Qué te pasa? – _escuchó a Ginny preguntar preocupada.

- _Aquí no – _fue toda su respuesta. Ginny no lo tomó como una buena señal.

Hermione se apresuró a marcar el camino. Se dirigió primero a la Torre de Gryffindor, entró en su habitación y empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas.

Ginny, que ya no aguantaba la tensión, la abordó de nuevo – _Herm, qué pasa? Algo malo? – _dijo nerviosa – _sé que es algo malo…_

_- Aquí no Ginny – _le volvió a cortar. No se fiaba de empezar esa conversación en la habitación de las chicas. En cualquier momento alguien podía llegar y, a pesar de que podía usar hechizos silenciadores, no quería ni siquiera que las vieran hablando.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, lo guardó rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos, sin dar tiempo a que Ginny lo viera siquiera.

- _Vamos – _le dijo a la pelirroja y volvió a salir de la Torre. Se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres.

Tras pasarse tres veces frente a la pared, la puerta apareció y entraron a una confortable sala, con sofá e iluminación tenue. Hermione se sentó y esperó a que Ginny hiciera lo mismo.

No obstante, luego de unos instantes, no sabía cómo empezar. La pelirroja parecía a punto de sufrir un derrame cerebral de la ansiedad. Acompañar a Hermione hasta ahí en silencio le dio tiempo para hacer todo tipo de malos presagios.

- _Lo saben – _empezó la castaña – _el Ministro y el Fiscal saben lo de mi huida._

Hermione pudo ver como la respiración de la pelirroja se aceleró. Abría y cerraba la boca sin decir una palabra.

- _Y ahora?, vendrán por los tres? Nos encerrarán? – _el pánico era evidente en la chica, así que Hermione prosiguió

- _No. Descubrieron el plan, pero he podido negarlo todo. No es que se lo hayan creído… pero el hecho es que no me pueden acusar o castigar por algo que no he hecho aun… y que ya no puedo hacer._

_- O sea que ya no vas a escapar?_

_- No _

_- Y saben que Harry y yo pretendíamos ayudarte?_

_- Si – _le respondió Hermione con voz pausada – _pero como te he dicho, lo he negado todo, y como no pienso hacerlo, no podrán acusarles de nada._

_- O por Merlin! Harry! – _exclamó la pelirroja – _si el Fiscal y el Ministro lo saben… Hermione… él está en el Ministerio! – _gritó levantándose desesperada – _a esta hora ya ha de estar en Azkaban!_

_- No Ginny cálmate, le envié un patronus avisándole y he traído esto para tratar hablar con él – _sacó el espejo de dos caras de su bolsillo –_ antes no era seguro, podía estar acompañado._

La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre las manos de Hermione arrancándole el espejo y casi cortándola en medio de su desesperación

_- Harry! Harry cariño! – _gritó Ginny.

_- Ginny?, dónde está Hermione? Se la han llevado?_

_- Estoy aquí – _gritó Hermione en medio de su hastío, esperando que Harry pudiera oírle.

_- Estás bien Harry? Han ido tras de ti? – _preguntaba Ginny mostrando claras semejanzas con Molly Weasley en "estado de alarma"

- _Estoy bien Ginny, no te preocupes por mi, pásame a Hermione, tiene que explicarme qué locura es esta? – _para cuando terminó de decir la frase, Hermione ya estaba tras Ginny tratando de ver el reflejo de Harry al otro lado del espejo

_- Hola Harry – _dijo ella, sabiendo lo que le venía. No iba a ser fácil repetir explicaciones una y otra vez. Ya estaba cansada. Aun así, tenía que hacerlo… era importante.

- _Cómo lo han sabido?, Y qué clase de locura dijiste en el patronus?_

_- Espero que no hayas puesto en peligro a Harry – _dijo Ginny aun alarmada e histérica.

Hermione estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Le arrancó el espejo a Ginny de las manos y encaró a Harry.

- _Alguien te ha preguntado algo Harry?_

_- Un momento después de recibir tu patronus vino Lars Matthews y me preguntó si asistirías a mi boda. Le dije que no. Estaba demasiado chocado tras oír el patronus, no podía creer lo que había oído._

_- Eso fue todo? – _preguntó Hermione aliviada. Había pensado que el Fiscal presionaría más – _No le dijiste el resto?_

_- No, bueno… luego me preguntó por qué… y yo solo le dije que porque te ibas a casar ese mismo día – _Ginny emitió una inhalación profunda de sorpresa - _Y es que, Hermione – _Harry hizo una pausa, claramente molesto – _no puedes inventar semejante cosa! Y menos aun pretender que yo diga lo mismo! Me hubieran llevado a Azkaban inmediatamente o me hubieran echado de la Escuela de Aurores por no tener cerebro!, Puestos a mentir… por lo menos buscar algo creíble, pero… Snape?_

_- Cómo? – _dijo Ginny que ató los cabos del discurso a la velocidad del chisme – _Le has dicho al Ministro de Magia que te vas a casar con Snape? – _su voz era casi un grito en medio de su incredulidad – _te has vuelto loca? Si Snape se entera que has dicho tal cosa te va a matar!_

Hermione suspiró. Era el momento _– He dicho que me voy a casar con Snape, porque me voy a casar con Snape – _y dicho eso sacó el anillo de su bolsillo y se lo volvió a colocar.

Ginny quedó con los ojos desorbitados ante la noticia y el anillo que la probaba.

_- Queeeee – _exclamó la pelirroja. Su voz tan alta, que impidió que ella misma o Hermione escucharan a Harry diciendo "Sabía que algo así iba a pasar"


	77. Chapter 77

CAP 77:

Cuando por fin terminó de contar lo sucedido a Harry y Ginny, de explicar los "nuevos planes", con sus respectivas justificaciones y callejones sin salida – referido a aceptar el matrimonio falso con Snape – Hermione sentía que había terminado un maratón psicológico.

Harry terminó agotado y se alejó del espejo para marcharse a dormir. Ella y Ginny permanecían sentadas – o más bien echadas en el sofá – en la sala de los menesteres en silencio. Cada una pensando en todo lo conversado, sacando miles de futuras posibilidades con miles de respectivas ramificaciones y con los rostros mostrando una expresión de sorpresa, desolación y maquinación, todo a la vez.

– _Debe haber un modo de resolver esto, solo que ahora no podemos verlo – _dijo Ginny con la mirada perdida y pensando en la "pobre Hermione".

– _Pues yo tengo más de 5 horas sin verlo – _replicó llena de frustración la castaña. Hermione se había estrujado la mente tratando de encontrar un modo de salir del país a pesar de todo lo sucedido y de verdad no lo veía.

Luego de un momento de silencio, la pelirroja agregó:

– _Es que… es tan grotesco – _La voz de Ginny era verdaderamente dramática.

"Esto es lo último que necesitaba" – pensó Hermione. Ginny no la estaba animando.

No es que Hermione no se viera acorralada en ese momento. Lo hacía. Pero necesitaba otro tipo de apoyo. Y ciertamente, "grotesco" no era la palabra que ella hubiera empleado para describir que el Ministerio descubriera sus planes, que los tres estuvieran a punto de ser enviados a Azkaban por evadir una sentencia del Wizengamot y de la cual se salvaron por poco gracias a un plan de emergencia – el matrimonio falso – cuya credibilidad pendía de un hilo… y por lo tanto, ella tenía un pie puesto en Azkaban.

No. Definitivamente grotesco no era la palabra que Hermione usaría.

– _¡Y será solo en una semana! – _agregó Ginny.

"¿Una semana?" – se preguntó Hermione sin entender el hilo de pensamiento de su amiga.

No pasó medio minuto, cuando Hermione comprendió, que Ginny no estaba pensando ni refiriéndose a lo mismo que ella. Ginny se refería al matrimonio falso.

"Grotesco" – resonó en la mente de Hermione y sintió hervir la rabia dentro de sí, a la vez que recordó fragmentos de su discusión con McGonagall pocas horas antes:

– **¡**_**Es una locura, antinatural y depravado! – **_**Gritó la directora – ¿**_**realmente has pensado bien lo que estás a punto de hacer?, ¿Lo que significa?**_

– _**¡Creo que sé lo que significa un matrimonio Minerva!, ¡No me hables como si fuera imbécil! ¡Y no veo nada loco, antinatural ni depravado en ello! A ti lo que te preocupa es el escándalo y lo siento, porque sé que te causará problemas, pero es mi vida y es lo que he decidido – **_**replicó la castaña en medio del furor de la discusión.**

– _**¡No me opongo a que te cases, sino a que te cases con un profesor y que tengas hijos con él!, ¿Acaso te has visto?, ¿Lo has visto a él?**_

– _**Severus es perfectamente capaz de empezar una familia. No es tan mayor – **_**dijo la castaña adelantándose a lo que pensó sería el argumento de McGonagall. **

– _**O si que lo es – **_**dijo McGonagall en un tono de voz que insinuaba que veía a Hermione como una estúpida – **_**y si crees que no es mayor ahora, dime: ¿Que tal será la situación en 20 años? Ah?, cuando tú estés en la flor de tu vida y llena de energía y él en cambio…**_

– _**¡BASTA! – **_**Gritó Hermione – ¡**_**No pienso permitir que sigas hablando de ese modo! Severus es un buen hombre, a quién le tengo confianza, que me ha apoyado siempre que le he necesitado y ¡me parece PERFECTO para pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado sin importar eso!**_

– _**¡Maravilloso! – **_**Dijo en tono irónico McGonagall – ¡P**_**ero no has considerado en nada de lo que has dicho el hecho de que tendrás que intimar con él!, ¡Tener hijos con él! Yo sé que Severus es un buen hombre, ¡pero eso no significa que sea el ideal para que sea el padre de tu hijo! ¡Hay cosas que dejan rastro en la vida de las personas Hermione!, Severus fue un mortífago, que pasó miles de torturas durante la guerra, alguien con una infancia muy turbada**_

– _**¿Pero te estás escuchando? – **_**Preguntó incrédula Hermione – ¿**_**Acaso eso quiere decir que no tiene derecho de rehacer su vida y de encontrar felicidad y tranquilidad con alguien a su lado?! ¿Es que si eres un héroe de guerra estás condenado a no vivir incluso finalizada la guerra?!, ¿Para qué sobrevivir entonces?**_

– _**¡NO!, no tergiverses mis palabras, lo que quiero que entiendas es que Severus no tiene la estabilidad suficiente para establecer una relación de pareja contigo ¡y no me importa lo que te haya hecho creer ni cómo te metió esa idea en la cabeza!**_

– _**¡Severus sería incapaz de hacer algo así! Esta ha sido MI DECISIÓN y no tendrías que estar opinando respecto a ella**_

**Minerva vio la sinceridad y la fuerza en sus palabras y en su rostro. Emitió un suspiro de frustración y trató de acomodar su cabello, que había perdido su perfecto orden en medio del calor de la discusión.**

– _**Tu decisión entonces – **_**dijo en tono cansado, mientras pensaba "esto es peor de lo que imaginé". Decidió cambiar el enfoque de su argumento – S**_**i es así, dime en realidad ¿Qué buscas en él? ¿Protección, confianza, apoyo?... se trata de que encuentres una pareja Hermione, ¡no un padre!**_

– _**Oh – **_**dijo abriendo los ojos en plan dramático –**_** ¡puedes estar segura Minerva de que haré con Severus cosas que nunca haría con mi padre! – **_**replicó rápidamente**

El modo en que McGonagall tomó esa respuesta de Hermione – y el tono insinuante en que lo dijo – fue el motivo de que McGonagall la echara de su despacho.

La misma Hermione quedó turbada por todas sus palabras en esa discusión. Eso en gran parte motivó su nerviosismo al dejar el despacho de la directora.

Y ahí estaba Ginny… a punto de repetir la misma línea de argumentos que McGonagall, llamando "grotesca" la simple idea de un matrimonio con Snape, incluso – y a diferencia de Minerva – sabiendo que sería un matrimonio falso.

– _¿Qué es lo que te parece grotesco de esto? – _empezó Hermione, buscando pelea y sintiendo como la sangre le subía de temperatura – ¿_Que me case con Snape?_

Ginny, en medio del letargo posterior a conocer los futuros planes de Hermione, contestó desinhibidamente y sin percatarse del matiz de la voz de Hermione

– _No es solo la boda Herm – _dijo de modo ausente – _que ya será bastante fuerte besarle y jurar fidelidad por siempre, sino que tendrás que hacer que el Ministerio les crea, de otro modo ese plan no será útil ni para ti, ni para él. Eso implicará ciertas demostraciones._ Ginny dejó la frase en el aire para que Hermione entendiera a lo que se refería.

La rabia que empezaba a nacer en Hermione y que la tenía lista para repetir con Ginny la discusión que tuvo con McGonagall, se quebró por completo al escuchar eso. De hecho, llegó a helarle la sangre.

El matrimonio falso si debía ser creíble. Y luego de aquel beso frente al Fiscal… estaba claro cuál era el punto débil de sus argumentos. Hacer que les creyeran no sería fácil si Severus iba a quedarse congelado cada vez que Hermione estuviera en el perímetro de su "espacio personal". Eso, sencillamente, no era propio de una pareja.

– _Es cierto que la credibilidad está en duda en éste momento – _aceptó Hermione, decidiendo hacer a un lado el comentario despectivo respecto a Severus.

– ¿_Un problema? Es más que un problema Hermione – _dijo Ginny – _es peligroso. Podéis acabar ambos en Azkaban fácilmente, porque serían dos los que trataron de incumplir leyes. _

– _Severus dice que no saldrá mal y que la credibilidad no es importante. Tendrán que creerlo cuando vean que nos hemos casado – _respondió Hermione, poco convencida.

La naturalidad con que Hermione llamó a Snape "Severus", hizo salir a Ginny de su letargo y dirigir una mirada inquisidora a la castaña. Harry tenía un tiempo diciendo cosas sobre el extraño modo en que Hermione solía notar "de más" a Snape. "No puede ser, es absurdo" – pensó la pelirroja, e hizo a un lado las ideas conflictivas en su mente.

– ¿_Confías en él? – _le preguntó Ginny, súbitamente atenta al 100% a la respuesta que recibiría. Tanto con palabras como con gestos.

– _Si – _dijo Hermione llena de sinceridad – _completamente._

Ginny decidió presionar _– Me refiero, a si confías en él lo suficiente como para creer en que cumplirá con… los términos – _dijo con un tono de duda en la voz. Ella no sabía si "los términos" de aquel matrimonio falso estaban bien establecidos.

– _Por supuesto – _respondió ahora extrañada la castaña – _es un acuerdo para ambos, algo con lo que evadiremos lo que ninguno de los dos quiere hacer _

– _Entiendo – _dijo Ginny solo por conceder. No estaba convencida.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio de nuevo y volvieron a sumirse en sus propios pensamientos.

Estaba entrada la madrugada, cuando Hermione notó que Ginny se había quedado dormida. Habían dado por sentado que no podían volver a la Torre de Gryffindor, porque había pasado el toque de queda. La sala de los menesteres era tan perfecta que había aparecido camas iguales a las de sus casas para ellas.

No obstante, Ginny se quedó dormida en el sofá, mientras que Hermione seguía dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza.

¿Cómo hacer que creyeran en su relación?

Ir argumentando y explicando como había hecho con McGonagall, Harry, Ginny – y previamente con Kingsley y Matthews – no era una buena opción. Era agotador y dejaba muchos huecos, además de ser absurdo.

¿Por qué tenían que dar explicaciones?, ¿o justificarse? Es más, el simple hecho de tener que explicar las cosas las hacía ver dudosas y sospechosas.

Hermione no era una experta en noviazgos, pero ciertamente, en sus antiguas experiencias nunca tuvo que argumentar por qué estaba con alguien.

Ron… Habría miles de preguntas que la gente podía haberle hecho en algún momento y que ella hubiera sido incapaz de contestar.

Dejó de usar a Ron como ejemplo en su mente porque le daba demasiado asco. Le estaban entrando náuseas, solo de recordar cómo acabaron las cosas con él y que, de no haber sido por él, ella no estaría metida en éste problema.

Ignatius era un mejor modelo. Ni ella misma era capaz de responderse sus dudas respecto a él cuando estaba con vida. Lo único que tenía claro, era que se sentía sexualmente atraída por él. Ella nunca tuvo que dar explicaciones a nadie de su relación con él, porque fue algo furtivo, casi secreto. Pero de haber llegado a algo… la gente no hubiera puesto en duda que estaban juntos y que aquello era real.

Recordó la vez que Snape les sorprendió en el Callejón Knockturn. Severus no sólo NO pidió explicaciones y asumió que estaban juntos, sino que asumió que se lo follaba con regularidad.

La ironía de aquello hizo reír amargamente a Hermione, pues recordó que cuando sucedió lo de Ron… ella creía que estaba con Ignatius.

Pero eso había sido Snape, que siempre estaba listo para sacar conclusiones precipitadas… y quizá no era extrapolable al resto del mundo.

Hermione quería dormir. De verdad quería. Pero no lo lograba. Sólo pensaba en encontrar el modo que la gente se creyera la historia, tanto antes como después del matrimonio, sin tener que estar dando estúpidas explicaciones.

Trató de plantearse el problema de otro modo: ¿Cuándo la gente piensa que dos personas tienen, por lo menos, "algo que ver"?

Y de ese modo encontró la solución.

Su vida era el ejemplo perfecto de los malos entendidos en cuanto a parejas… y Rita Skeeter tenía mucho mérito en ello.

La veían involucrada con Harry Potter cuando solo era su amigo solo por ser cercana a él. Con Víctor Krum, incluso cuando lo de ellos fue algo efímero y casi platónico. Con Ron seguían las habladurías incluso a pesar de que habían terminado. En ese punto tuvo que hacer un real esfuerzo en no pensar en aquella publicación de Skeeter sobre el día que Ron la violó.

La respuesta era simple para Hermione: la gente ve cosas y las malinterpreta por su simple sed morbosa y las ganas de meterse en los asuntos ajenos. Creen en esas ideas, porque son de su propia concepción. Nadie intenta venderles la idea. Llegan a una conclusión por sí mismos y luego no se plantean **ni por un segundo** si aquello es cierto o no.

"Nada está mejor distribuido en el mundo que la razón. Todos creen tener suficiente" – pensó Hermione.

Y definitivamente la prensa amarillista, farandulera y sensacionalista ayudaba a que se extendieran esas ideas mal interpretadas.

En ese momento Hermione vio la solución a su problema de credibilidad más clara que el agua. Lo que no era fácil era implementarla. Por una simple razón: Snape no aceptaría.

Estaba estancada. Creía de verdad en esa solución, pero no podría avanzar o planear eso sola.

Se armó con todo su valor Gryffindor y decidió, a pesar del toque de queda, arriesgarse a salir de la sala. Se puso un hechizo desilusionador y empezó el descenso hacia las mazmorras.


	78. Chapter 78

CAP 78:

Los pasillos del castillo eran un poco tenebrosos en la noche, pero Hermione estaba acostumbrada por hacer sus rondas nocturnas como Delegada y Prefecta. En un par de ocasiones, tuvo que detenerse para no ser escuchada y esquivar a los prefectos que estaban vigilando los pasillos esa noche.

Había recorrido más del 70% de la distancia sin complicaciones, hasta que se topó con la Sra. Norris. Aquel felino, realmente tenía una percepción especial del entorno. A pesar que Hermione se quedó inmóvil y casi sin respirar, la gata de Filch sentía que había algo fuera de lugar. Recorrió detenida y sinuosamente un estrecho segmento del pasillo que conducía hacia las aulas de pociones. Una y otra vez… de un lado a otro… hasta que chocó con Hermione.

Un maullido de agonía hizo eco en los pasillos y segundos después, Hermione escuchó los pasos apresurados del Conserje acercándose. Instintivamente, ella reaccionó corriendo. Estaba muy cerca del salón y esa gata no le impediría llegar hasta ahí. De no haber estado tan ansiosa por hablar con Snape, se hubiera arrepentido de salir de la sala de los menesteres.

Pero no se arrepintió. Si no hablaba con él, no pegaría un ojo en el resto de la noche.

Al llegar hasta la puerta del salón, no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó un Alohomora contra la cerradura. La puerta se abrió de inmediato, entró y cerró con cuidado, para no delatarse. Se quedó quieta un momento más y escuchó como los pasos del conserje pasaron frente al salón de clases, al ritmo del trote torpe que solía llevar Filch cuando iba tras un estudiante que incumplía las normas. Una sonrisa ocupó el rostro de la leona cuando escuchó que los pasos seguían de largo por el pasillo. Filch no sospechaba dónde estaba ella.

Solo entonces se permitió exhalar el aire de sus pulmones por el alivio.

El salón de pociones, en la oscuridad de la madrugada lucía aún más tétrico.

– _Lumos – _conjuró Hermione y la estancia se iluminó levemente permitiéndole avanzar hasta el fondo del salón. Hasta la puerta que conectaba con el despacho de Snape.

Cuando estaba aproximándose escuchó ruido al otro lado.

SS: – _No puede ser, es imposible que yo hiciera eso. _

Hermione reconoció que esa era la voz de Snape. "¿Está hablando con alguien?" – se preguntó.

– _Tiene que ser así. Hasta cuándo vamos a estar discutiendo esto Severus?_

"Es una mujer con quien habla" – pensó Hermione al otro lado de la puerta. "Si Snape tiene visitas, ¿Cómo haré para volver a la Torre Gryffindor?" – _Nox – _dijo en voz inaudible extinguiendo la luz de su varita. No quería llamar la atención.

_SS: – ¡Mi trabajo siempre ha sido y será perfecto! – _exclamó la voz de Snape en tono molesto.

– ¡_Y será perfecto para lo que necesitamos!_

_SS: – ¡Estoy cansado de tu masoquismo!_

"Discuten" – concluyó Hermione ante tales palabras.

Luego de eso, Hermione le pareció escuchar que le respondían a Snape, pero no llegaba a entender las palabras. Fuera quien fuera la interlocutora de Snape, hablaba ahora en susurros.

Hermione no estaba segura sobre qué debía hacer. No podía volver a la Torre de Gryffindor con Filch aun rondando por los pasillos de la mazmorra. No tenía ánimos de meterse en problemas. Menos aun de ser llevada al despacho de la directora por estar en las mazmorras en plena noche. Luego del final de su discusión con Minerva… lo que concluiría la directora no sería muy inocente.

Le pareció entonces que nadie hablaba dentro del despacho. Si habían detenido la conversación quizá podía tocar la puerta e interrumpir sin que fuera TAN violento. Trató de acercarse un poco a la puerta para estar segura.

Ningún ruido. Ninguna voz.

Justo cuando pensaba tocar, la puerta se abrió un poco, mostrando al otro lado a un Snape con expresión mortal. Hermione dio un pequeño salto de la impresión.

– ¿_Qué haces aquí? – _le dijo de modo amenazante.

Hermione tuvo que tragar grueso para no desmayarse. – _Necesito hablar – _fue lo único que logró articular.

– ¿_Qué?, ¿Ya no tiene compañeras de habitación? – _dijo con intención burlona y en tono recriminatorio.

– _Necesito hablar __**contigo **__– _puntualizó Hermione aun nerviosa por ser sorprendida con la oreja casi pegada a la puerta, pero con voz fuerte, ante la molestia de la insinuación de "estúpida" en el comentario de Snape.

– _Espiar tras las puertas y en la oscuridad no es considerado parte de "hablar con alguien"_

Hermione abrió la boca sin encontrar cómo excusarse.

Al verla, Snape abrió la puerta del despacho con una expresión de derrota en el rostro y dejándola pasar.

– _Gracias – _dijo Hermione al entrar. Echó un vistazo en busca de quien hablaba con Snape, pero aquel sitio estaba vacío. La estancia estaba tal como ella recordaba: con el sillón negro, los estantes con libros, las sillas, el escritorio, el cuadro vacío dónde solo se veía un sillón, el mueble bar, las lámparas… todo decorado en colores Slytherin. Le alegró no ver rastro alguno de la mancha de sangre del día que Snape enfermó.

Severus cerró la puerta y guardó silencio, esperando a que la castaña empezara la conversación. No obstante, Hermione se sentía incómoda. Tenía muy claro lo que debía decirle a Snape, de lo que quería convencerle, pero no sabía cómo empezar.

– ¿_Quizá deberíamos sentarnos? – _dijo Hermione con tensión clara en su voz, mientras ocupaba una de las sillas frente al escritorio y con una mano le señalaba a Snape las dos sillas restantes.

En su interior Hermione rezaba porque Snape eligiera la silla junto a ella. Lo que iban a hablar ya era lo suficientemente tenso, como para además agregarle el aire de "negocio" si Snape se sentaba al otro lado del escritorio… tal como había sido la original propuesta de matrimonio.

Snape vio el gesto decidido en el rostro de Hermione y el modo en que apretaba la mandíbula. La escrutó un segundo más con los ojos, mientras ella esperaba sentada a que él tomara asiento también. Entonces dijo:

– _Si, es mejor sentarnos – _concedió. Pero en lugar de ir hasta ella, cruzó el despacho, abrió la puerta del fondo y entró a la Sala Oval – _Ven_.

Hermione exhaló el aire de sus pulmones y le siguió. En el fondo agradeció el cambio de ambiente. Ese salón le parecía familiar y agradable. Mucho mejor para discutir lo que quería con Snape.

Estaban sentados y Severus la miraba esperando a que empezara y aun así… Hermione seguía en silencio. Severus vio su nerviosismo en los movimientos de sus manos. Decidió hacer algo para aligerar la tensión:

– _Hablaste con Potter y con la Sta. Weasley? – _le preguntó de modo casual.

– _Si – _dijo ella aliviada de no tener que empezar inmediatamente con el "delicado asunto" – _ya saben los cambios de planes… y qué decir si les preguntan._

Severus asintió tranquilamente y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

– _Asumo que no hubo percances cuando el Ministro y el Fiscal volvieron al Ministerio – _dijo en tono de interrogación.

– _No. El patronus llegó a tiempo y Harry… _–dudó sobre qué decir por un segundo – _se zafó de la situación rápidamente._

– ¿_Y la directora? – _preguntó él con una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro.

La cara que puso Hermione era suficiente para responder a la pregunta, no obstante dijo – _Histérica – _tragó saliva y siguió – _estoy segura que querrá tener unas palabras con Usted._

– _Contigo – _le corrigió Severus – _debes decir: que querrá tener unas palabras contigo._

Y por supuesto que quería. Snape había recibido esa noche un memorándum para presentarse de inmediato al despacho de la Directora. Él respondió con otro memorándum que decía: _**Mañana. Hoy estoy ocupado. **_

– _Lo siento – _dijo ella avergonzada. Hermione sabía que no se podía permitir ese tipo de errores, pero a la vez, no entendía por qué le era más fácil referirse a él como "Severus" cuando hablaba con otros, que cuando le tenía en frente.

– _Tampoco tienes que disculparte tanto – _insistió él.

– _Lo sé, lo sé – _dijo ella suspirando y llevándose una mano hasta la frente y apartando sus rizos a un lado – _es solo que…_

– _Es un cambio abrupto – _completó Snape la frase.

– _Si, pero aun así hay que hacerlo – _aceptó Hermione. Entonces sintió que era el momento perfecto para empezar a decir lo que venía a decir – _Y respecto a eso quería hablar contigo – _Severus asintió en señal de que continuara – _Ya sé que has dicho que la credibilidad sobre la boda no es importante, pero quiero que lo reconsideres._

Severus guardó silencio y Hermione continuó su explicación – _Podríamos despreocuparnos hasta el día de la boda del hecho que nadie cree en esta relación, que en efecto no existe, asumiendo que ante los hechos tendrán que rendirse; pero la verdad es que el teatro no acabará ahí... porque luego de la boda esperan algo de mí._

– _Te he dicho que haré una poción y que…_

– _Sé que harás una poción para que yo no pueda concebir… pero la poción no entrará en juego inmediatamente luego de nuestra boda Severus._

Los ojos de Severus cambiaron su expresión a una de curiosidad. Hermione realmente tenía un punto.

– _No podemos empezar a decir que soy infértil al día siguiente de la boda._

– _Yo nunca dije que haríamos eso – _explicó Severus ofendido porque ella le creyera tan estúpido.

– _Lo sé, escúchame, déjame explicarte – _dijo ella acomodándose en la silla e inclinándose hacia el frente para hablar con él – _las parejas que buscan un hijo primero pasan un tiempo intentándolo por la vía normal, hasta que se dan cuenta que deben tener alguna clase de problema… y ese tiempo no es un mes ni dos._

Severus continuó en silencio, pero ya había entendido, que incluso el tiempo mínimo de espera – un mes – era suficiente para levantar dudas sobre la veracidad de ese matrimonio.

– _Tenemos que hacerles pensar __**por sí mismos**__ que tenemos algo. No dando discursos y respondiendo los interrogatorios del Ministro, del Fiscal, de la Directora y de quien sea que venga mañana con sus preguntas incómodas – _dicho eso, guardó silencio esperando a que sus palabras calaran en Snape.

Severus la miraba fijamente. Su rostro era insondable. Hermione no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que podía estar pasando por su mente.

El silencio lo rompió un lejano golpe en la puerta del salón de pociones.

Severus la miró con un gesto de "ya vuelvo" y fue a ver quién osaba tocar su puerta a esa hora de la madrugada.

"No ha sido tan terrible" – pensó Hermione. Antes de bajar a hablar con él, había pensado que se escandalizaría.

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta se encontró con Filch, respirando agitadamente

– _Profesor Snape, creo que debe acompañarme. Hay estudiantes rondando por los pasillos de las mazmorras y puede que…_

– _¿Por qué viene a buscarme a mí? _–le cortó rápidamente –_ hay profesores de turno esta noche. Búsquele a ellos – _dijo Severus, aunque tenía claro QUÉ estudiante estaba fuera de su Casa.

– _Pero – _replicó Filch sin entender el poco interés de Snape por castigar a un estudiante – _es posible que sea un alumno de su casa y…_

– _Desde cuándo es Ud. sordo, Sr Filch? – _Dijo de modo venenoso – _le he dicho que busque a quienes están de turno para encontrar a quien esté rondando por los pasillos y a mí…déjeme descansar – _dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Cuando volvió a la Sala, dijo inmediatamente – _Parece que no fuiste muy sigilosa al venir aquí_

– _Puff – _bufó Hermione y explicó con hastío – _la gata me pilló. Pero he venido desilusionada y Filch no me vio entrar aquí._

Severus suspiró y volvió a su asiento – _Entonces, ¿qué es lo que propones para hacer creíble esto? – _le preguntó directamente.

Ella se aclaró la garganta primero – _Pues darles motivos para creer que tenemos algo – _Severus levantó una de sus cejas de modo característico – _y dejar de tratar de explicarlo. Cada vez que explicamos algo, solo aumentamos lo sospechoso que es todo._

– _¿Estás entendiendo lo que estás diciendo? – _le preguntó seriamente Severus pero con un dejo de incredulidad en su voz. Se podían dar muchos tipos de "motivos" para que la gente pensara eso – _la base de nuestro acuerdo… es que es un matrimonio falso – _su tono de obviedad era patente.

– _Por supuesto – _dijo Hermione creyendo que Severus estaba empezando a escandalizarse – _no me refiero a eso. Pero hay que hacer algo. Lo que haría una pareja normal. Dejarnos ver juntos y quizá… _– bajó los ojos por no soportar los suyos que no dejaban de mirarla de modo tan penetrante – _hacer… algo… para que lo vea la prensa _– su voz iba bajando de tono hasta ser casi inaudible cuando pronunció "prensa".

– _¿Perdona? – _exclamó Severus ante sus últimas palabras. Había oído perfectamente, pero no podía crédito a sus oídos.

Hermione se removió inquieta en su asiento. Miraba a su alrededor tratando de encontrar respuestas en el aire o una salida a esa situación tan incómoda.

"Es que acaso tengo que explicarle a un hombre de quizá 40 años, que dos personas que se van a casar o están casadas pasan tiempo juntos y no se petrifican si se besan" – pensó Hermione en medio de su incomodidad.

– _Severus – _empezó con tono de quien da un regaño – _si estamos casados, lo normal es que nos vean juntos – _Snape seguía inmóvil y escrutándola con los ojos. Hermione sabía qué explicación esperaba – _y si es frente a la prensa… mejor. El escándalo nos conviene en esto._

– _¿Estás sugiriendo, que dé un show en medio de la calle contigo solo para que lo vea la prensa? – _su voz era ácida en cada palabra

– _Algo así – _dijo Hermione un poco amedrentada por su voz.

– _Eso es absurdo – _plantó Severus echándose hacia atrás en su asiento y desviando el rostro y la mirada.

– _Absurda es tu postura – _dijo Hermione ahora molesta por ser tratada como una loca – _y me molesta que actúes como si esto fuera divertido para mí._

– _No creo eso – _le aseguró – _ni por un momento pensaría que encuentras divertido salir en público haciendo… __**"algo"**__… que pueda ser interpretado como que estamos involucrados… Y de inicio te digo, que tendría que ser UN ALGO bastante definitivo para que la gente crea que YO tengo una relación con alguien – _rio irónicamente antes de continuar – _No. Definitivamente eso no sería divertido para ti. _

Hermione tenía los ojos como platos al oír las palabras de Snape. Su voz era firme. Aun así, tampoco parecía molesto. Severus siguió:

– _Lo que creo es que para el Ministerio sería muy poco creíble que un buen día, YO decido salir y exhibirme ante la prensa… y peor… mostrándome "cercano" – _dijo en tono insinuante – _con mi pareja o con mi mujer._

– _Tienes razón – _reconoció ella. A pesar de las críticas que hacía Snape, le pareció que en el fondo aceptaba una parte de lo que oía. Entonces presionó – _pero eso se puede resolver. E incluso usarse para dar aun más credibilidad. Podemos aparentar descuido con la discreción en lugar de hacer un show como dices._

Severus se inclinó hacia adelante escrutándola nuevamente con los ojos. Buscaba vacilación, duda, miedo, rechazo o incluso asco. Y no lo encontraba.

Hermione en cambio le miraba esperando su respuesta. Severus la veía con intensidad, como siempre, pero ésta vez su rostro dejaba ver una profunda intriga.

"¿Qué está pensando?" – Se preguntaba Hermione – "¡Tampoco es que le haya propuesto cometer suicidio en conjunto! ¿O es que esto es tan difícil para él? ¿Y cual sería la parte más difícil para él: la prensa… o estar cerca de mí"

Luego de cómo había actuado cuando el beso… era una posibilidad.

– _Severus – _insistió Hermione – _en realidad lo que te propongo no es tan grave. No se trata de que salgamos todos los días en el periódico. Con un solo gran escándalo es suficiente. La gente se encarga del resto con sus chismes y repitiendo una y otra vez la historia, tergiversándola cada vez más y más._

La cara de Severus era un auténtico rompecabezas. Hermione no sabía qué más decir.

Estuvieron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Severus lo rompió. Se inclinó en su asiento encarándola y dijo:

– _Hermione – _empezó – _olvida la prensa por un momento – _la castaña asintió – ¿_estás entendiendo lo que TÚ MISMA estás diciendo?, ¿Estás entendiendo lo que propones hacer?_

"Pero ¿qué diablos cree éste hombre, que soy imbécil? ¿O es que quiere proyectar sus miedos en mí?, ¿Tanto le asusta volverme a tener cerca?" – pensó ella erróneamente

– _Claro que lo entiendo. Y no deberías sentirte amenazado – _le dijo tratando de tranquilizarlo – _yo te ayudaré._

Severus se recostó de nuevo en el sillón, abriendo y cerrando los ojos como si estuviera alucinando. "No puedo creer que me acaba de decir esto" – pensó él. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se masajeó el rostro entero, en gesto de incredulidad.

Hermione esperó a que Snape estuviera listo para responder algo. "Oh, por Merlín, esto debe ser realmente traumático para él" – pensó. Pero algo dentro de ella chocaba contra esos pensamientos: La idea anterior que tenía de Severus. Incluso había llegado a pensar que Snape flirteaba con ella. "¿Por qué reacciona así ahora?"

Severus volvió a escrutarla con los ojos. El rostro de Hermione solo mostraba expectativa, comprensión, deseo de aceptación y esperanza. "¿Qué clase de idea tiene esta chica de mi?" – se preguntaba.

Finalmente dijo: – _Hermione – _hizo una pausa – _Yo soy un hombre, no voy a decir que NO a algo así – _respondió con las manos abiertas y extendidas, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Hermione sonrió aliviada y aquello sorprendió aun más a Snape. Justo cuando iba a responderle escucharon un golpe seco proveniente de la puerta externa del despacho.

– ¿_Pero qué diablos? – _dijo Severus levantándose a ver lo que sucedía. Hermione se levantó también de modo reflejo.

Antes que Severus tuviera oportunidad de llegar a la puerta que comunicaba el salón con el despacho, ésta fue derribada y apareció una Minerva McGonagall con el rostro completamente enajenado.

– ¡_Lo sabía! – _gritó la directora – _y no puedo creer que estén haciendo esto EN ÉSTE CASTILLO – _dijo mientras en dos zancadas se acercó hasta Hermione y le propinó una bofetada. Habrían sido dos, si el ágil brazo de Severus Snape no la hubiera frenado y agarrado por la cintura para sacarla medio cargada de su despacho.

– ¿_Es que te has vuelto loca Minerva? – _gritó Severus, mientras forcejeaba con ella para sacarla de ahí.

Hermione por su parte se quedó sola en aquel salón. Se cubría la cara con su mano, aprovechando lo frías que estaban por la temperatura de la mazmorra y así aliviar el ardor en la mejilla.

– _Te voy a meter en la cárcel por esto Severus! – _gritó Minerva, mientras era cargada/arrastrada por Severus a través del salón de pociones.

Al oír esto y dadas las contorsiones que estaba dando McGonagall luchando para que la soltara, Severus decidió encararla ahí mismo. La soltó de golpe, sin preocuparse por el equilibrio de ella. McGonagall tuvo que moverse rápido y sujetarse de la pared para no caer.

– _Pues no sé cómo piensas hacer eso, si ESTO es justamente lo que las autoridades quieren._

– _¡Mientras ella esté en éste Castillo seguirá las normas y es mi deber cuidar de las estudiantes, incluso si eso implica defenderlas de sí mismas! – _replicó Minerva

– _Minerva – _le dijo como si le hablara a una niña – ¿_es que no te das cuenta que ya no hay nada qué proteger? _

– _¡Eres un pervertido! – _dijo McGonagall escandalizada – ¡_En éste Castillo y bajo mis propios ojos!, ¿Es que no tienes moral?, ¿Cómo has sido capaz?_

– _No pienso discutir esto ahora – _plantó de modo despectivo Severus, tratando de dar por terminada la escena.

– _Cobarde desgraciado!, tienes que darme la cara! – _dijo señalándole con un dedo de modo amenazador.

– _Creo recordar que te dije, que mañana hablaría contigo – _se defendió él.

– _Si claro! – _dijo McGonagall irónicamente – _porque hoy estabas ocupado haciendo que una estudiante salga de su habitación en medio de la madrugada para hacerte una visita! _

– _Por qué te escandalizas tanto Minerva?, en una semana la tendré en ésta habitación todas las noches… ¿Para qué te vas a molestar en poner una denuncia o hacer éste tipo de escándalos?. Piénsalo. Solo estás empeorando las cosas._

Minerva abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par.

Parecía que estaba teniendo un derrame cerebral.

– _Piensas convivir con ella en éste Castillo? – _preguntó ahora con hilo de voz McGonagall sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

– _Y qué esperabas? – _Le dijo retándola –_ Ella aun tiene que terminar éste año escolar. Luego, por supuesto se irá a mi casa en Spinner´s End._

– _Es tu alumna Severus – _dijo con voz ronca la Directora. Era obvio que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar o matarlo de tanta rabia que tenía en su interior.

– _Y te preocupa que sea subjetivo al momento de corregir sus ensayos? – _dijo sarcásticamente

– _No te burles de mí, Severus, te lo advierto – _sus palabras llevaban implícita una amenaza poco clara.

Un movimiento captó la atención de Severus al final del aula. Filch estaba agazapado en el marco de la puerta. McGonagall vio también al conserje y comprendió, que ese espectáculo no ayudaba en nada a la ya complicada situación.

– _Mañana, a primera hora, estaré en tu despacho Minerva – _McGonagall asintió – _ha sido suficiente para un día._

– _Para unos más que para otros – _dijo de modo venenoso la Directora, a pesar de que con sus pasos hacia la salida del aula, le concedía a Severus el hecho de que era suficiente y que se marchaba.

Severus la vio salir y agradeció profundamente que por fin aquella escena hubiera terminado. Con tres movimientos de varita, reparó las tres puertas que Minerva había echado abajo y volvió al salón donde había dejado a Hermione. Al pasar por su despacho, desvió sus ojos hacia el cuadro y un par de ojos le devolvían la mirada con gesto de comprensión.

Al entrar en el salón, encontró a Hermione plantada en el mismo sitio que Minerva la dejó con la cara cruzada. Miraba hacia un lado y Severus solo podía ver su desastroso cabello rizado, más desordenado aun tras el golpe de la directora.

Severus suspiró y se alisó el cabello con una de sus manos – _Supongo que esto tiene su lado positivo dentro de nuestros planes de publicidad, no?_

Hermione rio por lo bajo y asintió con la cabeza, pero aun sin voltear a mirarle. Snape supo lo que sucedía. Se acercó a ella y suavemente la hizo girar tomándola de los hombros.

Lloraba silenciosamente.

Realmente había sido demasiado en ese día… para unos más que para otros.

Severus no encontró otra cosa qué hacer más que rodearla con sus brazos. Y Hermione se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas escondiendo el rostro en su pecho y humedeciendo su levita con lágrimas.

– _Gracias – _le dijo entre sollozos.

Ese día había sido tan completo, que en realidad Severus no sabía a qué se podía referir con su agradecimiento. La abrazaba mientras se lamentaba de no tener más brazos para rodearla por completo y sujetarla aun más cerca de él. Con su nariz hundida en su cabello, hizo una profunda inhalación y cuidándose de que ella no lo notara… depositó un leve y silencioso beso en su cabello.

Hermione no podía expresar con palabras cuánto valoraba el hecho de que Snape saliera en su defensa con un plan ante el Fiscal para evitar ser detenida, o que diera la cara junto a ella en aquel interrogatorio, o que estuviera dispuesto a vivir un teatro con ella y defenderla hasta de McGonagall. Su compañía en todas esas circunstancias fue crucial. De haber estado sola, no sabía si lo hubiera soportado.

Pero aquel gracias de Hermione era por estar ahí, en ese momento, brindándole un nuevo modo de apoyo que resultó ser – sin ella saberlo – lo que más desesperadamente necesitaba.


	79. Chapter 79

_CAP 79:_

Hermione estaba a medio camino entre el dormir y el despertar, cuando empezó a ser consciente de sus músculos tensos y de su cuerpo un poco adolorido, consecuencia de la mala posición en que durmió unas pocas horas. Tenía los párpados abiertos a media asta y sus ojos no reconocían dónde estaba. La borrosa imagen que veía, no era la de su habitación en Hogwarts. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de quitar los rastros de sueño de su visión, hasta que por fin reconoció el salón de las habitaciones de Snape.

Aunque se durmió deseando que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla, el recuerdo de lo sucedido le asaltó: fue real. Sí. Todo fue real.

Lo último que recordaba antes de quedarse dormida, fue cómo Snape la hizo sentarse en el sofá. Hermione permaneció recostada en su pecho, usándolo como cojín, o más bien, almohada humana de medio cuerpo que mantenía sus brazos a su alrededor, permitiéndole disfrutar de aquel tierno y amable abrazo, que le brindó una cálida sensación de apoyo. En algún momento registró cómo las lágrimas se fueron espaciando más y más, hasta que el agotamiento se apoderó de ella.

No obstante, ahora estaba sola, cubierta por la inconfundible túnica del profesor de pociones.

"¿Dónde habrá ido Snape?" – se preguntó a sí misma, mientras sus ojos buscaban inútilmente alrededor.

Se levantó y estiró el cuerpo, mientras la túnica de Snape resbaló por su cuerpo. Aquel sofá era cómodo, pero aun así, Hermione sentía como si hubiera dormido más torcida que una serpiente. ¿Habría dormido sobre el cuerpo de Snape todo ese tiempo? ¿O el profesor la había dejado ahí sola en algún punto de su sueño?

Su instinto de autopreservación y defensa rehuyó la respuesta que el dolor en su cuello le gritaba como lógica y sintió, nuevamente, la necesidad de salir de ahí.

¿Podría salir del despacho de Snape sin una clave para la puerta?, ¿qué haría al salir?, ¿qué le esperaba en Hogwarts en los siguientes días? Su mente empezaba a ser un laberinto de preguntas sin cesar que no dejaban espacio a las posibles respuestas, cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse detrás de ella.

– _Buenos días – _dijo Severus al verla despierta y de pie. Se abotonaba las mangas de la levita, mientras salía de su dormitorio – _será mejor que vayas a la Torre de Gryffindor. _

– _Buenos días – _le respondió Hermione con aspecto de recién levantada. Luego de unos segundos de silencio agregó – ¿_qué vamos a hacer?_

– _Yo voy es mi vista en el Wizengamot – _le respondió, mientras caminaba distraídamente ajustándose el cuello.Hermione sintió un nudo en el estómago al oír eso, a la vez que sus ojos quedaban prendidos en el cuello de Snape. En la cicatriz que, normalmente cubierta por su cabello lacio, ahora estaba expuesta – _hoy pensaban llevarme a rastras al banco de esperma. Cuando vuelva hablaremos._

– _Pero ahora no podrán obligarte, ¿cierto? – _preguntó un poco dudosa

Severus asintió con aburrimiento _– Respecto a tu idea publicitaria – _dijo con un rastro de desprecio en la voz – _piensa en algo concreto y te diré lo que me parece y si estoy dispuesto a ello._

– _Creí que habías entendido la idea y que habías aceptado – _el reclamó implícito fue leve, pero claro para Severus.

– _En efecto, entendí la idea y acepté. No he dicho lo contrario. Pero quiero que concretes. Una buena idea mal aplicada, es peor que una mala idea._

– _Esperaba algo de ayuda al respecto – _replicó ella con un sentimiento de ser abandonada con la responsabilidad. Después de todo, era él quien se encontraba incómodo con ella. ¿O no?

El subconsciente de Hermione, traidor hasta la muerte, le asaltó con una pregunta "¿eso significa que a ti no te incomoda estar con él? Nuevamente su instinto de autopreservación decidió empujar ese pensamiento hasta la oscura profundidad de la negación en su mente. Tarea difícil de ejecutar, luego de haber pasado una noche abrazada a él y sintiéndose mentalmente más cómoda que nunca, aunque su cuello adolorido opinara lo contrario.

– _Es momento de repartir actividades Sta. Granger – _su voz petulante – _por si no lo ha notado, tenemos una semana para organizar una "boda" – _dijo con retintín en su voz.

– _De acuerdo – _aceptó Hermione, aun disconforme, pero pensando que era su culpa que estuvieran metidos en tal aprieto – _a fin de cuentas es mi problema._

Severus no dignificó tal comentario con una respuesta. Se dirigió hacia la salida del despacho.

A Hermione le costaba dar crédito que aquel hombre que no respondía a sus palabras era el mismo que la abrazó hasta quedarse dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione pasó la mañana entre sus pensamientos conflictivos y el esfuerzo de prestar atención a las clases. Pero era inútil. No importa cuántas veces se repitiera a sí misma que lo que decía el profesor era importante, su mente acababa dirigiéndose hacia ¿qué haría con Snape que provocara un escándalo en la prensa suficiente para que les dejaran en paz?

Hasta ahora, Hermione no tenía problemas para que al ser vista con cualquiera, éste fuera considerado inmediatamente como su nuevo novio.

¿Podría eso aplicarse a Snape?

Difícilmente.

No sería suficiente que fueran vistos tomando un café. Tampoco ser vistos tomados de las manos. Y obviamente, aquel beso lastimero que compartieron frente al fiscal y el ministro, generó burlas y decepción antes que sospechas.

Solo la clase práctica de Herbología mantuvo a Hermione lo suficientemente ocupada para centrarse en sus actividades de estudiante.

El abismo de diferencias que Hermione sentía entre ella misma y el cuerpo de estudiantes de Hogwarts era cada vez más grande. Incluso ese abismo lo sentía entre su _Yo_ actual y su _Yo _de hace unos años, cuando se lanzó a la búsqueda de Horrocruxes con Harry y Ron.

Para la hora del almuerzo, Hermione seguía sin una idea concreta qué decirle a Snape. El principal problema: ¿cómo decirle que debían dejarse ver en medio de una escena fingidamente apasionada?

Y no solo apasionada, sino lo suficientemente APASIONADA para que no dejara lugar a dudas. El esforzarse en imaginar tal escena era para ella, como poco, surrealista.

En el gran comedor, Hermione entró cabizbaja. Tenía miedo de encontrar sus ojos con los de la Directora, aunque sintió la inconfundible sensación de estar siendo observada de modo penetrante. De no tener suficientes cosas en la mente, hubiera empezado a sudar o a temblar, por saber que Minerva la observaba. Se dirigió hacia la punta de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde ella y Ginny solían sentarse, pero la pelirroja no estaba.

Llenó su plato con unos pocos alimentos y se dedicó a jugar con ellos, mientras pensaba que por mucho que le gustaría aclarar las cosas con Minerva y ablandar la dura situación en que se encontraba su amistad, era crítico que la Directora se mostrara "auténtica" frente a una relación profesor–estudiante. Incluso en el mejor de los panoramas de una negociación con la Directora, si Minerva lograba entender la necesidad de aquella boda fingida y aceptaba el teatro, a efectos externos, para la fiscalía, el Ministro y todo el Wizengamot: Minerva McGonagall nunca estaría de acuerdo con una relación así en Hogwarts. Hermione debía repetirse esa frase constantemente para evitar, que su espíritu Gryffindor le hiciera ir a confesar la verdad.

_– ¿Dónde dormiste anoche? – _preguntó en susurros Ginny, mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

– _Por favor, no me preguntes eso – _respondió la castaña agotada, aunque en el fondo agradecía que algo interrumpiera sus pensamientos. Lo último que quería era repetir el incidente con McGonagall que la dejó incapaz de parar de llorar… y por lo cual durmió en el sofá de Snape.

Menos tentadora aún era la idea de decirle a Ginny _sobre el pecho de quién_ se había dormido.

– _Tenemos que salir de aquí – _agregó Ginny, mientras blandía una carta – _Harry quiere hablar contigo. Pasa algo en el Ministerio_

– _¿Severus está bien? –_ preguntó al recordar que Snape estaría en el Wizengamot.

– _Eso no lo sé – _respondió – _dijo que tenía que decirte algo urgentemente. No sé si "Severus" está bien o no._

Hermione se sintió ligeramente aliviada. Se levantó rápidamente de su silla, partiendo en busca del espejo para hablar con Harry, sin notar el tono de voz de Ginny al mencionar el nombre de Snape.

Subió a toda prisa hasta la torre de Gryffindor, seguida por la pelirroja. Al entrar colocaron hechizos silenciadores y aseguraron la puerta de la habitación. A pesar de que los estudiantes estaban en el comedor, la paranoia que embargaba a Hermione le obligaba a hacerlo, a veces ya, de modo compulsivo.

– _Harry – _llamó la castaña al ver el alborotado cabello negro de su amigo en el espejo doble.

– _Herm, ¿por qué has tardado tanto? _

– _He venido lo más rápido que pude – _dijo tratando de recuperar el resuello –_ dime ¿qué ha pasado?_

– _Están organizando un grupo, buscan hijos de muggles. Aún no han explicado de qué caso se trata, pero creo que es respecto a ti _

Hermione hizo un gesto de exasperación ante el desorden del discurso de Harry – _Harry – _dijo con condescendencia pero irritada –_ habla más despacio que YO tengo prisa. Relájate y habla claro. No he entendido nada de lo que has dicho hasta ahora._

A veces a Hermione le sorprendía que hubieran sido capaces de salir de la guerra vivos, cuando perdían el norte de las cosas ante conflictos más pequeños.

Harry suspiró profundo, claramente nervioso _– Vino un compañero. Me dijo que están preguntando en la escuela de aurores quiénes tienen raíces muggles y que puedan conocer sobre cuestionarios de detección de fraude de inmigración. Me lo dijo, porque pensó que podía interesarme._

– _Eso qué diablos tiene que ver con… – _Hermione se quedó sin voz cuando entendió lo que Harry le contaba.

Por supuesto tenía que ver con ella y con Snape – _Matrimonios de conveniencia – _dijo con voz ausente.

– _Exacto – _concordó Harry – _no creo que sea paranoia mía, que justo luego de la vista de Snape y lo que ha sucedido, estén organizando esto. Los magos no tenemos éste tipo de problemas inmigratorios._

– _¿De qué diablos estáis hablando? – _preguntó la pelirroja, sintiéndose la única que no entendía la conversación.

– _Los servicios de inmigración a veces hacen investigaciones para evitar el fraude por matrimonio, para obtener nacionalidades o permisos de residencia. Hacen investigaciones para probar que un matrimonio es falso y que solo se lleva a cabo para obtener éste tipo de documentos._

– _Mierda – _exclamó la pelirroja a media voz.

Harry asintió en muestra de estar de acuerdo con Ginny – _Debes hablar con Snape, preparaos para un interrogatorio._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Hermione no asistió a las clases de la tarde. Se escondió en la sala de los menesteres a escribir un pergamino con las posibles preguntas de un interrogatorio dirigido a desenmascararles. En él, detalló sus gustos, aficiones, nombres de sus padres, fechas de cumpleaños, dirección, algunos recuerdos importantes. Escribió en el pergamino todo lo que ella creía que sabría una persona que fuera cercana a ella. Un total de 10 cm de pergamino. Sin darse cuenta o pretenderlo, Hermione dio rienda suelta a su obsesividad por las tareas escribiendo cuánto detalle, importante o no, consideró necesario. Sólo dejó un momento la sala de menesteres para revisar entre sus cosas y buscar información sobre Snape: artículos de prensa hechos sobre los "héroes de la guerra".

Mientras a Harry Potter eran destinada páginas del profeta, de Severus Snape había una triste y escueta columna. Incluso los periodistas más entrometidos, no llegaron a recaudar una cantidad de información remotamente cercana a la que se daba del resto de personas de la Orden del Fénix.

No obstante, Hermione memorizó cada línea escrita sobre Severus Snape. Se sorprendió de encontrar tal cantidad de hipótesis sobre él y se asqueó de ver que con Snape también abundaban las historias obviamente inventadas: supuestas novias fortuitas en Hogwarts, una sospecha de enamoramiento de Snape con una profesora en el colegio, historias sobre el maltrato de sus padres cuando era niño, chismes de San Mungo de ocasiones en que le atendieron por heridas causadas por Magia Oscura tras supuestos encuentros con Voldemort…

Todas era historias no contrastadas, contadas por observadores casuales que iniciaban su testimonio con un: "no estoy segura pero creo que", y terminaban con: "era muy tarde y estaba oscuro, pero solo podía ser él". Hermione, que había sufrido las mentiras de la prensa en carne viva, sentía que de aquellas informaciones no podía fiarse. Le pediría a Snape un cuestionario como el que ella había escrito. Se marchó de nuevo a la sala de menesteres a escribir las preguntas que Snape tendría que responderle, para igualar la información que cada uno poseería sobre el otro.

Cuando Ginny salió de su última clase fue inmediatamente a reunirse con ella.

– _Si tuvieras un diario sería más fácil que se lo dieras y que lo leyera – _dijo la pelirroja cuando vio el pergamino escrito por ella sobre el escritorio.

– _Creo que es momento de ser prácticos – _su voz llena de sarcasmo – _y eso por no decir que Snape no leería una cosa así._

– _¿Ah no?, ¿por qué lo dices?_

– _Insultaría sus ojos – _dijo con sarcasmo –_ Severus tiene más libros mejores y más interesantes en sus habitaciones que en todas las secciones de la biblioteca – _dijo Hermione con un alto grado de admiración.

Ginny se sorprendió. No por la cantidad de libros que tuviera o no el murciélago, sino porque Hermione supiera tanto sobre lo que hay o deja de haber en las habitaciones de "_Severus"_. Decidió pasar del tema. Harry y ella habían acordado no hablar al respecto.

– _Bueno, quizá sí lo haría. Para él sería una cosa más que leer y después de todo van a casarse – _hizo una pequeña pausa – _quizá quiera saber algo sobre su futura esposa, pues pasarán un tiempo así, hasta que sea seguro que huyas, ¿no? – _dijo con una doble intención implícita.

– _La verdad es que no tengo muy claro lo que sucederá inmediatamente luego de la boda – _suspiró de cansancio emocional –_ Hasta ahora todo es un continuo incendio y siempre ha prelado lo urgente sobre lo importante _

– _Es cierto – _aceptó la pelirroja – _pero el matrimonio no será para siempre, ¿o sí? – _presionó.

– _Por supuesto – _dijo Hermione de modo automático y con voz convencida – _hacemos esto porque ambos queremos continuar con nuestras vidas del modo en que queramos, sin que el Ministerio nos fuerce a nada. Yo solo quiero salir de su mira y poder buscar a mis padres._

Ginny tuvo una sensación de opresión en el pecho. Harry y ella cada vez veían más imposible que Hermione encontrara a sus padres, pero no tenían el valor para decirlo. No solo estaba el problema de salir de la vigilancia del Ministerio, sino que además no tenía idea de dónde buscarles. Hermione se estaba hundiendo en un sentimiento de culpa que alcanzaba niveles patológicos y se aferraba a la idea de solucionar lo que había causado. A veces, Ginny pensaba que era esa idea lo único que la mantenía a flote, ante tantos inconvenientes y por eso, ni ella ni Harry tenían el valor de exponer lo difícil o imposible que era su meta. Ambos habían notado cómo en esos meses, las ambiciones previas de Hermione se habían desvanecido. Cómo había dejado de hablar de sus estudios y los deberes, de sus planes profesionales futuros, de sus deseos de investigación – excepto con aquellos relacionados a reversión de la desmemorización – habían notado cómo Hermione estaba absolutamente fijada sobre la idea de buscar a sus padres y estaban convencidos que eso era lo único que le hacía no pensar en todo lo demás que le había pasado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hermione estaba en medio de su ronda nocturna como Delegada, vigilando la segunda y tercera planta del Castillo, mientras miraba cada dos minutos el mapa del merodeador. El letrero en forma de banderín con el nombre de Severus Snape, estaba aún en el despacho de McGonagall.

"¿Es que no piensas salir de allí?" – le preguntaba en sus pensamientos Hermione, que claramente había agotado su paciencia. Había estado mirando el mapa desde la cena. Snape no estuvo en el gran Comedor y desde entonces a Hermione le persiguió la idea de que no había regresado al castillo desde que salió por la mañana.

Al empezar su ronda, Snape seguía sin regresar. Ella se llevó el mapa y los pergaminos–cuestionarios, para escabullirse de sus deberes de vigilancia en el momento que llegara Severus y poder discutir los cuestionarios. Cuando le vio aparecer en el mapa y dirigirse al despacho de McGonagall sintió un nudo en el estómago. Ella sabía que solo desharía ese nudo al hablar con él.

Había pasado más de una hora y Snape seguía en el despacho de Minerva. Hermione llegó a sentir el impulso de ir a ayudar a Snape en la discusión que seguramente le tenía atrapado la Directora, pero rápidamente abandonó la idea al recordar la sensación que tuvo en el comedor por su mirada.

"Severus sabrá cómo manejar el asunto mejor que yo" – se dijo convenciéndose a sí misma de mantenerse alejada y a salvo de las manos de McGonagall.

Cuando volvió a mirar el mapa, Severus ya estaba en su despacho "Vaya que es rápido" – pensó Hermione, empezando a bajar hacia las mazmorras. La segunda y tercera planta del Castillo tendrían que sobrevivir sin ella durante algunos minutos.

Cuando por fin entró en el salón de prácticas de pociones, tras burlar al prefecto de Slytherin que vigilaba en las mazmorras, se quitó el hechizo desilusionador que tenía y se acercó a la puerta del despacho. A medida que se acercaba, como ya estaba siendo costumbre, escuchó voces. "¿Cómo es posible que Snape no coloque hechizos silenciadores en su habitación?" – se preguntó sorprendida. Eso era algo que ella estaba acostumbrándose a hacer siempre, ya casi de modo automático, mientras que él, un espía consumado, ¿no lo hacía?, ¿acaso eso tenía sentido?

– _¡No haré semejante cochinada! – _escuchó la voz de Snape con un tono indignado.

– _¡Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga! – _Le respondía la ya conocida voz femenina – _y no es una cochinada._

– _No puedes esperar que yo permita que ella pague por eso – _respondía Snape.

Hermione recordó lo que sucedió la última vez que Snape la encontró tras la puerta escuchando una de sus conversaciones y se apresuró a tocar la puerta, aunque eso significara interrumpir una conversación.

Cuando se abrió la puerta frente a ella, vio a un Severus Snape con rostro enojado, vistiendo su acostumbrada levita negra.

– _Tenemos que hablar – _dijo inmediatamente ella entrando en su despacho.

– ¿_Por qué no me sorprende? – _la interrogación sarcástica inundaba su voz mientras cerraba la puerta.

– _Quizá sea oportuno colocar un hechizo silenciador en la puerta – _sugirió Hermione tentativamente. Quería expresar que lo que hablarían era privado, pero sin dejar implícito, ni remotamente, que el pocionista estaba siendo descuidado al dejar sus puertas sin hechizo silenciador.

A pesar del cuidado que tuvo al decir eso, Hermione se ganó una mirada indignada del profesor, quien tras unos segundos levantó su mano señalando hacia la puerta en gesto de "adelante", autorizándole a ella para hacerlo.

Con un rápido movimiento de su varita, Hermione hechizó la puerta y empezó: – _Tengo malas noticias. _

– _¿Es que existen de otro tipo? – _gruñó Snape mirándola fijamente.

– _Asumo que tu visita al Wizengamot no ha ido bien – _respondió levantando las cejas y desviando sus ojos de los de él.

– _No – _la corrigió Snape – _ha ido todo lo bien que se podía esperar. No pueden obligarme a hacer nada. Me dieron a elegir entre dos opciones. Elegí una y fin del asunto, aunque el Fiscal no quedó muy complacido con ello._

– _Más bien, les habrá sentado como una patada – _empezó Hermione – _pues están organizando un equipo para demostrar la falsedad del matrimonio._

– _¿Qué coño dices? – _dijo Snape y, casi por primera vez, Hermione pudo notar en su rostro una clara expresión. Podía leer en él hastío y curiosidad a la vez que estaba, de algún modo, relajado.

Le recordaba la actitud que en algunas ocasiones veía en su padre o en el Sr Weasley cuando discutía asuntos caseros en casa. Esa relajación que solo se permite y se encuentra en el ambiente de la familiaridad.

Hermione puso al tanto a Snape de lo que Harry le comentó, mientras pasaba por alto el hecho de que Snape se encontrara relajado en sus habitaciones _con ella dentro._

– _He preparado esto – _desenrolló el pergamino de preguntas para él y se lo entregó a Severus – _con las cosas que yo debería saber de cara a un interrogatorio._

Snape empezó a leer el escrito desde la primera línea: Comida favorita, nombre completo de sus padres, nombre del colegio muggle donde asistió antes de entrar a Hogwarts, pasatiempos. Severus resopló ante aquello considerando las preguntas infantiles, básicas e innecesarias. Saltó varias líneas para leer lo escrito a mitad del pergamino: nombre de alguna pareja, recuerdo más feliz que tiene… y aquello ya fue demasiado.

– _No hay manera en que yo responda estas estupideces – _dijo mientras descartaba el pergamino a un lado del sillón.

Hermione se sintió ofendida por su actitud. Había pasado toda la tarde rebanándose el cerebro en busca de las posibles preguntas que le harían o de las cosas que debería saber una pareja de Snape y ahora él descartaba tal esfuerzo tan fácilmente ¿por su simple pudor?

– _¿Estupideces? – _Dijo sorprendida y agregó sarcásticamente – ¿_qué pretendas que responda en el interrogatorio? Voy a casarme con él, pero la verdad no sé nada sobre su vida. Este no es momento de andarse con pudores Severus. Además, he escrito lo mismo respecto a mí en éste otro pergamino para que lo leas y puedas responder lo mismo._

– _Señorita Granger – _dijo con su voz profunda y peligrosa – _me voy a casar con Ud., supuestamente por la lujuria de un mortífago forzado a contraer matrimonio, no para que se convierta en "mi mejor amiga" – _dijo con recochineo en sus palabras – _nadie en su sano juicio estará esperando a que Ud. sepa estas cosas sobre mí._

Hermione sintió que con sus palabras, Severus la estaba llamando, poco menos que idiota _– ¿Y pretendes que ellos crean que yo me acuesto con alguien de quien no sé nada al respecto?_

– _Créame Sta. Granger, ni siquiera tras la mejor noche de sexo que puedo recordar, me he vuelto tan conversador – _dijo mirándole de reojo. Hermione no pudo evitar enrojecer ante el comentario de Severus, aunque no se sintió incómoda – _Si se presenta Ud. y responde estas preguntas sobre mí, sabrán que hubo fuga de información en el Ministerio respecto a esto._

– _Vale – _dijo ella soltando su pergamino con respuestas sobre el sofá a modo de berrinche – _si esto no te parece lo necesario para el interrogatorio, empieza a hablar y decir lo que SÍ considere pertinente "profesor" – _disparó en respuesta a sus descalificaciones.

– _Ud. ya sabe todo lo que necesita saber para responder cualquier pregunta – _inquirió Severus descartando toda posibilidad de "confesarse" ante ella.

– ¡_Yo no sé nada sobre ti!_

– _¡Sabes lo que todo el mundo sabe! – _exclamó Snape subiendo el tono de la discusión

– ¡_Exactamente ese es el problema! Se supone que tengo que saber algo más que el resto del mundo – _le refutó ella sin sentirse amedrentada.

– _Todo lo contrario. Como nadie sabe las respuestas correctas podrá inventarse lo que quiera y no tendrán modo de comprobarlo._

– _¡Oh siiii! – _Dijo ella con sarcasmo, levantándose de la silla y colocándose las manos en la cintura – _y cuando contrasten mis respuestas con las tuyas y no coincidan ¿qué va a pasar GENIO?_

– _Eso no sucederá – _dijo él, descartando la posibilidad de un contraste de respuestas fácilmente, sin siquiera considerarlo.

Hermione quedó boquiabierta.

Le resultaba increíble lo cerrado que estaba Severus a hacer un par de simples confidencias. ¡Por Merlín!, no se trataba que le dijera la frecuencia con que se masturbaba o que se iba de putas. Eran simples cosas que ella asumía sabría sobre alguien con quien pensara casarse.

– _No me lo puedo creer – _dijo llevándose las manos al rostro por frustración – ¡_vamos a acabar en Azkaban!_

– _Hermione, nadie espera un 100% de aciertos en estos cuestionarios. Es más, un cuestionario perfecto es igual de sospechoso que uno donde no respondas pregunta alguna – _dijo, uniéndose al paseo nervioso por la habitación – _estos pergaminos son una completa pérdida de tiempo y una niñada._

Por supuesto, eso no contribuyó en nada a la discusión o a aligerar los ánimos de Hermione, que ya estaban bastante caldeados.

– _Por lo menos YO asumo la situación y he hecho algo por salir del problema, no como tú, que solo con negar su existencia crees que lo has resuelto _

– _Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua y no voy a entrar en eso. Es más importante la puesta en escena que tenías que planificar, respecto a la cual aún estoy esperando tu propuesta – _le acusó a la vez que leía en su rostro que aún no había pensado en algo.

– _Oh perdóneme Profesor por centrarme en los problemas urgentes primero y tomarlos con seriedad invirtiendo mi tiempo en resolverlos – _Severus volteó exasperado por girar en torno al mismo punto – _He estado toda la tarde escribiendo eso que has descartado tan fácilmente y leyendo periódicos sobre ti, mientras tú has paseado el resto del día, porque estoy al tanto que tu vista en el Wizengamot terminó por lo menos antes de la hora de la comida._

– _¿Paseando? – _preguntó Severus sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos – ¡_Claro! He paseado por un banco muggle para abrir una cuenta y terminar de cuadrar las respuestas que dimos ante el Ministro, he paseado por el precioso callejón Knockturn para obtener un préstamo de dinero ilegal y no hacer movimientos SOSPECHOSOS para el Ministerio en mi cuenta de gringotts, he cambiado los galeones a libras y luego me di una vuelta por una agencia de viajes, para comprar un pasaje aéreo a Argentina el mismo día que el tuyo. ¡He tenido una tarde maravillosa!_

Al oír la respuesta de Snape, Hermione se sintió avergonzada. Se echó sobre el primer sillón que tuvo al lado y fijó su visión en el infinito. Era estúpida la disposición de los muebles en ese despacho. Veía justo a la pared, al cuadro vacío. Volvió a centrarse en el problema.

– _Severus – _empezó un poco más calmada – _yo sólo sé que si vamos a pasar por un interrogatorio, deberíamos ir lo mejor preparados posible y no dejar cosas al azar o a la improvisación del momento. Mucho menos asumir que nos harán un cuestionario sin verificar que las respuestas sean correctas. Nosotros podremos ser muy inteligentes, pero ellos tampoco son idiotas. El Fiscal menos que nadie._

– _Y yo solo sé Hermione – _dijo usando sus mismas palabras y su tono "amable" – _que no hay manera posible en éste mundo de que yo me siente a contarte mi vida. Así que esto tendremos que resolverlo con lo que sabemos._

Hubo un largo silencio, en el que Hermione intentó por todos los medios y sin éxito, asumir el hecho que Snape no respondería ni siquiera a "cuál es tu libro favorito", que no se sentaría a conversar nada personal con ella o con nadie.

Severus aprovechó la falsa quietud del momento y le extendió un par de viales vacíos a Hermione. Ella los tomó e hizo un gesto de interrogación con el rostro

– _Necesito una muestra de sangre y otra de orina de __**mañana **__– _insistió – _para una poción de infertilidad – _Hermione asintió, sin dar otro tipo de respuesta – _la primera. Y me la traes inmediatamente, que estaré esperando – _le aclaró. Hermione volvió a asentir, sintiéndose sobrepasada. Volver a pensar en el _por qué_ de toda esa locura en que estaba envuelta, era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento.

– _También he hablado con Minerva – _Hermione respondió con un gemido, que bien podía significar "ajá" o "vete al infierno" – _tendrás autorización para salir del castillo un día y resolver asuntos relacionados con la boda._

– _¿Minerva ha autorizado eso? – _preguntó sorprendida y dirigiéndole la mirada por primera vez luego de la discusión.

– _No tenía otra opción. Además, más que autorizarlo, ha dicho que no quiere ni enterarse de los qué, cuándo o cómo. Ahora soy yo quien se encarga de los permisos de salida de los estudiantes, así que ella no tiene que firmar nada._

– _Vale – _respondió ella sin interés, a la vez que se levantaba del sillón para marcharse. Si Severus no pensaba responder el cuestionario, su presencia ahí no tenía sentido – _por lo menos considera leer mi pergamino – _dijo desde el umbral de la puerta y marchándose sin siquiera voltear a despedirse.

Severus tuvo que levantarse y cerrar la puerta porque Hermione no se molestó en hacerlo.

– _Siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto – _dijo Ella – _todo saldrá bien._

Severus la escuchó, pero tampoco volteó a dirigirle la mirada. Cogió los dos pergaminos y se marchó a su habitación.

Tras quitarse la túnica echó una ojeada a las respuestas de Hermione: **Mi libro favorito es. **Severus rio sarcásticamente mientras cogía ambos pergaminos y los arrugaba en forma de bola. Luego los arrojó a la chimenea y con su varita lanzó un _Lacarnum inflamare _que los convirtió inmediatamente en cenizas.

Minutos más tarde, Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la segunda planta en el Castillo, verificando que Peeves no hubiera causado un desastre en su ausencia. No pudo evitar pensar que Severus y ella, habían tenido su primera discusión de pareja.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente, tras quedarse durmiendo un poco más de lo acostumbrado, Hermione entraba en el baño de prefectos con un par de viales vacíos. Sin pensarlo mucho, hizo un pequeño corte en su dedo pulgar con su daga de plata y llenó el vial, curando luego la herida con díctamo. Luego, se dirigió al lavabo y recogió la segunda muestra sin novedad. Tomó una ducha rápida y se arregló para bajar a las mazmorras.

Nada más entrar en el salón de pociones, escuchó voces provenientes del despacho de Snape.

– _No lo sé. Fue demasiado rápido_

– _¡Perfecto! – _respondía con ironía Severus.

"Evidentemente ha quitado el hechizo que coloqué" – pensó Hermione enfurruñada aun por la discusión de anoche y apresurándose a tocar la puerta. Para ser un hombre reservado, bastantes conversaciones que ella le había escuchado accidentalmente a través de esa puerta.

Snape abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto para que Hermione entrara. Ella en cambio sacó los viales de su bolsillo y se los entregó sin hacer ademán de entrar. Seguía molesta por el desplante de anoche con los pergaminos y la actitud simplista de Snape ante el interrogatorio. Se había levantado prácticamente convencida de que sus minutos de libertad estaban contados.

– _Lo que pidió y como lo pidió – _le dijo, aclarando que había sido cuidadosa con las muestras. Snape asintió y la vio darse media vuelta y marcharse.

Antes de salir del salón de pociones Hermione exclamó: – ¿_Estuvo de acuerdo su "acompañante" con levantar el hechizo silenciador que coloqué anoche? ¿O ella también considera que ser precavida y discreta es algo infantil? – _dijo a la vez que abandonaba molesta la estancia, usando las palabras que Snape usó para referirse a su pergamino.

Severus enarcó las cejas y cerró la puerta del despacho, fijó sus oscuros ojos negros sobre los verdes de ella, antes de decir: – _Está sospechando, quizá debería mover el cuadro._

Ella rio débilmente y respondió – _No puede sospechar, porque no tiene capacidad de sospecha. Te aseguro que el 70% de las conclusiones que saca son erróneas._

Severus suspiró y se conformó con la respuesta _– Lo que sí tiene, es capacidad para estar molesta por tonterías – _dijo Severus en modo despectivo y acusador.

– _¿Ahora a los celos, lo llaman estar molesto? – _dijo Ella con retintín.

– _Eso es lo más absurdo que te he oído decir últimamente – _dijo mirándola con profundidad – _y eso ya es bastante decir._

– _Lo que tú digas cariño._


	80. Chapter 80

CAP 80

– _Eso es lo que tiene que pasar – _le dijo Ella por enésima vez, mientras él seguía inamovible en su postura.

– _Siempre he hecho mi trabajo a la perfección – _gritó Severus a la vez que apuntaba al suelo con su dedo índice en plan acusador – _incluso las pociones que hice para el Señor Tenebroso, incluso cuando le servía y le espiaba al mismo tiempo, sin importar lo terribles que fueran… mis pociones siempre fueron perfectas ¡y así seguirán siendo!_

– _No es momento para estar con orgullos Severus. Debes hacer lo necesario – _insistió con profundidad aunque con cada palabra que pronunciaba sentía que perdía el tiempo.

– _Yo nunca haría una cosa así – _inquirió Snape mirándola fijamente – _El error vendrá de cualquier otra fuente. Pero no de mí – _y luego de decir eso se marchó azotando la puerta.

Atravesó el salón y fue directo a su laboratorio personal. En él, un caldero tibio y con la temperatura adecuada, descansaba en espera de los últimos ingredientes.

Severus Snape contó exactamente las 10 gotas de sangre y 100 de orina que requería la poción. Las agregó en el orden exacto y las mezcló a la perfección, obteniendo justamente el resultado esperado.

Miró con satisfacción su trabajo finalizado y perfectamente elaborado. La poción que había creado especialmente para provocar durante 3 años una transformación interna y fingir durante ese tiempo una causa orgánica e irreversible de esterilidad.

Vertió la poción en el envase adecuado y la guardó en su bolsillo. Le daría a Hermione las instrucciones exactas para obtener el resultado buscado. Si ella no las seguía al pie de la letra su consciencia estaría libre de toda responsabilidad. Ya soportaba demasiadas culpas en su memoria, como para añadir _esa_ también.

No. Definitivamente, él no podía ser el responsable de lo que tenía que sucederle a Hermione y no le importaba lo que Ella dijera.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa mañana, en el despacho del Ministro de Magia, Lars Matthews, el Fiscal del Wizengamot que se había tomado como cruzada personal el demostrar que Hermione Granger intentaba evadir el cumplimiento de su condena con métodos fraudulentos, presentaba ante Kingsley Shacklebolt, su nuevo plan de acción.

Estaba acompañado por su más reciente pupilo, Simon Scarborough, un mago hijo de muggles que en los años postguerra había ascendido vertiginosamente en el Ministerio gracias a su audacia, vivacidad, gran conocimiento de tecnologías del mundo muggle potencialmente incorporables al mundo mágico, y, por supuesto, una increíble capacidad para "trepar".

Que el chico tenía valía y que era un gran mago dentro de los límites de su edad y experiencia, era un hecho indudable. Pero ese valor, mezclado con una gran habilidad para saber a quién, cómo, dónde y cuándo hacerle "la pelota", le permitió obtener un puesto de confianza en el departamento del Fiscal siendo tan joven. Matthews, por su parte, era un lobo viejo. Reconoció en el brillo de los ojos de aquel chico una capacidad que sabía le sería útil en ciertas tareas. Y ésta era una de ellas. En una tarde–noche, Él y Matthews habían diseñado un cuestionario anti–fraude en el matrimonio, con su respectivo hechizo de contraste de respuestas para desenmascarar el teatro que Lars venía presenciando – con bastante asco – entre Snape y Hermione Granger.

Matthews veía el pergamino hechizado que ahora estaba en las manos del Ministro con anhelo, mientras esperaba la aprobación para enviar las citaciones lo más temprano posible.

Shacklebolt se tomó el tiempo necesario para valorar la situación. Tenía edad y experiencia suficiente para saber que éste asunto había alcanzado niveles peligrosos y que su decisión y sus palabras debían ser bien calculadas, pues no tendrían marcha atrás. Por un lado, él mismo tenía serias dudas respecto a las intenciones de Hermione de cumplir su sentencia. Pero siendo sincero consigo mismo, las intenciones de la chica le importaban muy poco. Lo único que le importaba era el cumplimiento de la condena. No solo porque representaría un número más en las listas de natalidad, sino que además, como autoridad que era, como Ministro de Magia, no podía permitir que un aborto quedara impune, menos aún tras haber publicado una ley específica para su castigo.

Para Kingsley, pasar por alto ese acto y dejarlo impune era un evento cataclísmico. Significaría el derrumbe épico de sus recientes números de recién nacidos, se abriría la puerta del aborto como método anticonceptivo y eso acabaría irremediablemente con el mundo mágico de la postguerra que él intentaba construir. En su mente, lo que había planeado hacer o no hacer Hermione no contaba. Solo importaba lo que **ellos** – el Wizengamot y el Ministerio, como autoridades Legislativa y Judicial – **le obligarían a hacer**. Si Hermione quería escapar o no daba igual, pues si esas eran sus intenciones, ahora no podría llevarlas a cabo. Ella y Snape habían declarado que contraerían matrimonio y así tendrían que cumplirlo. Luego, el Ministerio se encargaría de hacer cumplir la sentencia del Wizengamot que recaía sobre Hermione.

Pero aunque esa era la visión de Kingsley, el Fiscal era otra cosa. Para Matthews, descubrir a Hermione era una cuestión de honor y llevaría su cruzada hasta las últimas consecuencias. Kingsley sabía que desde el juicio Matthews era partidario y defensor de encerrar a Hermione en Azkaban. Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con dejarla en libertad condicional con esa sentencia a cumplir. Que Hermione no mostrara actos en favor de cumplir esa condena solo empeoraba la situación y esa era la causa de que el fiscal se esforzara tanto en encontrar más delitos que hicieran infrenable el viaje de Hermione a prisión.

Lars debía ser frenado en su cruzada. Al Ministerio no le interesaba involucrarse en el escándalo de un matrimonio entre una estudiante y su profesor, fuera real o ficticio. No pasaría mucho tiempo para que se conociera aquella relación y, a juzgar por lo que vio en Hogwarts en el _casi_ arresto de Hermione, Kingsley no se atrevería a jurar por su varita que no había algo que era incapaz de definir entre ellos dos.

No. Definitivamente, no les convenía estar cerca cuando eso estallara. Para Kingsley ya era lo suficientemente difícil, salir bien librado de las consecuencias de su brutal campaña de sostenibilidad de la población mágica: la escasez de anticonceptivos, tráfico de niños, la elevación de mortalidad materna y prematuridad de recién nacidos, desvío de recursos sanitarios básicos hacia campañas de fertilización, etc. Sumar a ello estar envueltos en la relación Snape–Granger era un conflicto más que no se podía permitir.

Volvió a fijar sus ojos en el pergamino que sostenía en sus manos. Era un pozo sin fondo. Sin lugar a dudas Hermione y Snape no aprobarían. Sin importar ese "algo" que percibía entre ellos, aquellas preguntas eran demasiado cercanas e íntimas como para que fueran capaces de responder. De eso estaba seguro pues él mismo presenció aquel acercamiento/beso lastimero de ellos en Hogwarts. Y eso sólo significaría para él y para el Ministerio de Magia estar en medio del escándalo: Matthews llevaría a Hermione Granger a Azkaban. Dos años por aborto y quizá otros dos por las siguientes acusaciones de incumplimiento de la ley. Cuatro años en Azkaban para Hermione era una historia que no escaparía de las sucias garras de la prensa amarillista. Quizá Snape caería también como cómplice.

Kingsley estaba en una encrucijada peligrosa. Por un lado no podía negarle al Fiscal del Wizengamot la investigación de un hecho sospechoso desde todos los ángulos de vista, mientras que por otro lado, por su bienestar y el del Ministerio, solo quería echar tierra sobre el asunto y que Snape y Granger salieran del embrollo en que se habían metido.

– _Simon, ¿te importaría dejarnos hablar al Fiscal y a mí en privado? – _dijo amablemente Kingsley, en aquel tono que permite disimular con educación, lo que en realidad era una orden. Si iba a emboscar al Fiscal, sería más fácil hacerlo en privado. Guardó silencio mientras esperó a que se retirara el chico, no sin antes dirigir una mirada de complicidad a su mentor, Matthews.

– _Esto es demasiado Lars – _empezó diciendo Kingsley, una vez que se cerró la puerta.

– ¿_Perdona? – _dijo irónicamente Matthews enarcando las cejas ante la sorpresa.

– _Cualquiera podría negarse a responder algunas de estas preguntas – _su tono de voz casual denunciaba que su postura no estaba a favor del Fiscal.

– _¡Están bajo investigación! – _Exclamó exaltado Matthews – _no pueden negarse a nada_

– _No – _le corrigió el Ministro – _no están bajo investigación, esto es sólo un acto de verificación. No han cometido ningún delito_

– _AÚN – _agregó el Fiscal – ¡_No han cometido un delito aún, pero lo harán y lo sabes!_

– _Y por eso no están bajo ninguna investigación. No investigamos delitos que no se han cometido, solo por un sentimiento utópico de la Fiscalía de "prevención" de delitos. Pueden alegar que estás allanando su intimidad._

– _¡La sola negativa a colaborar sería un indicio de sus intenciones y de la falsedad de todo lo que han dicho! – _Dijo ahora claramente irritado el Fiscal y a la vez sorprendido por la actitud tan negativa de Kingsley – _Mienten y no tienen derecho a proteger ninguna intimidad. Esto es un procedimiento Legislativo y por lo tanto NADA ES PRIVADO._

– _No Lars – _aclaró – _no es un procedimiento Legislativo… es Judicial, y por lo tanto la última palabra la tengo yo –_ dijo de modo autoritario y definitivo

Lars le dirigió una profunda mirada acusadora y dijo con voz profunda – _Si te opones a esto, serás tú quien esté obstaculizando a la ley._

– _No me opongo Lars, solo he dicho que es demasiado – _Lars estuvo a punto de replicar, pero Kingsley se apresuró a continuar sin permitirle emitir sonido alguno – _No veo en éste proyecto el número de aciertos y fallos necesarios para aprobar esta prueba._

– _¿Número de fallos? – _Preguntó el Fiscal, sin dejar ver que por dentro estaba sorprendido – _Ese par ha declarado mantener una relación que, de ser cierta, les pondría en capacidad de responder todas las preguntas_

– _¡Por favor! – _Dijo incrédulo Kingsley – _yo tengo años casado con mi mujer y te aseguro que no podría responder a "¿cuántos lunares y marcas tiene en el cuerpo?" – _dijo leyendo una de las preguntas del cuestionario – ¿_o es que tú puedes responder a eso? ¿Y luego qué harás para saber si la respuesta es correcta o no? ¿Piensas hacerla desvestirse y examinarla tú mismo?_

– _Para eso el cuestionario tiene un hechizo de verdad. Como está prohibido el uso de veritaserum para algo así, hemos usado ese encantamiento, así que bastará con que ella ponga la mano sobre la respuestas de Snape para que sepamos si son correctas o no. Me ofende que pienses que no he cubierto todos los aspectos – _dijo Lars y vio como un asomo de miedo llegó al rostro de Kingsley.

– _¿Y qué pasará si no responde bien a eso?¿Si Snape dice que tiene 10 lunares y realmente tiene 11?, !¿o si tiene 11, pero ELLA misma no se puede ver los que tiene en la espalda?! _

– _Por eso tienen las mismas preguntas para ambos – _alegó un poco nervioso Lars al ver que su herramienta no era tan infalible como él pensaba – _si ni siquiera ella misma lo sabe, sabremos que esa pregunta no es valorable._

– _Entonces admites que no puedes esperar un 100% de aciertos – _dijo Kingsley y no era una pregunta. Era una afirmación, casi una orden.

Siguió examinando los cuestionarios y bufó al encontrar otra de las posibles trampas sin salida del cuestionario – ¿_Me vas a decir que esperas que Severus Snape te diga cuánto mide su pene solo para verificar que ella te dice los centímetros exactos? _

– _NO SE PUEDE NEGAR A CONTESTAR – _exclamó el Fiscal irritado, pareciendo más bien un niño malcriado a quien le niegan una golosina.

– _Este cuestionario tiene preguntas absurdas y que no tienen validez Lars –_ Kingsleyfingió paciencia al decir eso, sintiendo cómo estaba llevando a Matthews a su terreno – _además, es demasiado. Imagina que este tipo de información se filtra entre tu equipo y llega a la prensa. No vas a meter a nadie en Azkaban solo porque se niegue a responder a algo así. Es una pregunta ultrajante – _dijo removiéndose incómodo en su silla, haciendo sospechar a Matthews que el Ministro tenía sus propias reservas respecto al tamaño de su pene – _Y no hablemos de lo que significa que se lo preguntes a su mujer. Sería hacerles confesar que han intimado, siendo profesor–alumna._

– _¿Acaso no es eso lo que Snape ha insinuado? _

– _Snape es un hombre, un exmortífago y doble espía que luchó en una guerra – _enumeró, a la vez que contaba con sus dedos – _que ha hecho todo lo posible en su vida por mantener su privacidad al margen de la prensa. No puedes esperar que se siente sumisamente a responder a todas estas preguntas corriendo el riesgo que se filtren entre los integrantes de tu equipo._

– _Solo Simon y yo conocemos esto. No se filtrará nada. La privacidad está garantizada._

– _¿Y si Snape exige un obliviate a los integrantes del equipo?¿estarías dispuesto a eso? – _presionó Kingsley pensando que con eso acorralaría al Fiscal.

– _Si _– dijo con doble intención – _Una vez revisadas las respuestas y solo si responde a las preguntas y aprueban._

Kingsley sentía la exasperación en cada milímetro de su piel, pero aun así no estaba dispuesto a permitir a Lars aplicar esa medida sin límites.

– _No puedes seguir empeñado en exigir todas las respuestas. Quizá a Snape, si le garantizas la privacidad de las respuestas le traiga sin cuidado lo que es el pudor, y te diga – _dijo agitando el pergamino con preguntas mientras lo leía – _si Hermione tiene el pubis depilado o no – _y con eso lanzó el papel al escritorio –_ pero no podemos esperar lo mismo de Hermione, ¡que se resigne a responder a eso!._

– _¿Vamos a permitirle a ella que se ponga pudorosa ahora? ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho?– _contratacó en tono ofendido y sorprendido el Fiscal.

– _Es una dama _– insistió Kingsley, usando un tono byroniano, que resultaba hipócrita desde todo punto de vista.

– _¿Una dama? ¿Pero qué diablos me estás diciendo? ¡Las pruebas de su más que dudosa reputación se remontan a incluso antes de que la muy perra llegara a la pubertad! Su inocencia se la llevó quedó Potter o Krum hace mucho tiempo, así que no hay nada que tengamos que proteger – _tomó aire en una pequeña pausa y continuó igual de exaltado – _Y no olvides que perpetró un aborto cuando se estaba follando al mismo tiempo a su novio Weasley y aquel mago mediocre, casi squib, que era un traficante de drogas en el mundo muggle, ¡para en unos meses después, revolcarse con un profesor en el colegio! ¿Es el pudor de __**esa**__ dama el que te empeñas en proteger? – _dijo airado Matthews.

– _Granger ya fue juzgada por el tema de Weasley e Ignatius Reilly, TÚ estabas presente – _dijo acusadoramente –_ y no pienso volver sobre ese tema. Además que la prostitución no es ilegal en este país. Si Hermione es una puta que no cobra, no es mi maldito problema – _dijo ya exasperado – _Y respecto a su relación con Snape: ¡Me importa una mierda lo que han hecho Lars!. No lo sé y no lo quiero saber. Solo me interesa que Granger quede embarazada en el plazo que le dimos! Y este interrogatorio se hará solo porque no puedo impedírtelo, pero no puedes esperar que respondan a todas las preguntas y NO ES LO QUE LES EXIGIREMOS – _gritó Kingsley levantándose de su asiento a la vez que golpeaba secamente el escritorio.

En ese momento, viendo al Ministro dándole la espalda y paseándose en su despacho tras haber perdido los estribos, Lars comprendió que tendría que ceder en algo. Respiró profundo y se preparó para negociar. Era cierto, que su competencia no alcanzaba a determinar todo lo que se podía exigir en un interrogatorio. Eso correspondía a Kingsley. Decidió bajar la temperatura de la discusión. Podía ceder en algo sin perder la oportunidad de desenmascararles.

Tras dar una pequeña vuelta en su despacho en silencio, Kingsley sintió que Lars se había roto y volvió a su asiento. Ahora era el momento de afeitar ese cuestionario.

Tras una hora de discusiones, en la que Kingsley se sintió solo un poco satisfecho, mientras Matthews se sentía vencedor, enviaban las citaciones a Severus Snape y Hermione Granger para que comparecieran ante la Fiscalía para un procedimiento de rutina.

Kingsley consiguió apenas el exigir un 70% de aciertos entre ambos. Él estaría presente en una de las salas.

– _Bueno Lars, espero que entiendas que esto es lo último que te permitiré llevar a cabo. Si aprueban, se acabó todo._

– _Eso ya lo veremos – _dijo Lars, restándole importancia a las palabras de Kingsley – _de todas formas, es algo de lo que no tenemos que preocuparnos. No aprobarán – _dijo muy convencido.

Kingsley sintió un escalofrío ante la seguridad del Fiscal. Matthews era bueno. Tenía olfato para el engaño y por eso ocupaba el puesto que ocupaba. No pudo evitar sentir temor por las consecuencias que el desenlace del interrogatorio tendría sobre su cargo y su posición en el mundo Mágico. Había llegado a ser Ministro tras muchos años de esfuerzo y trabajo duro, estando siempre bajo las órdenes de otros magos con menores capacidades. Defendería al mundo mágico, y a su puesto, con las herramientas que fueran necesarias. Kingsley estaba convencido de que él era el único con la fuerza y autoridad suficiente para sacar adelante al mundo mágico de la posguerra. El único con los ideales y conocimientos necesarios para impedir la extinción de la población.

– _No Lars – _insistió Kingsley, sin permitir que su autoridad fuera disminuida – _si aprueban esto se habrá terminado. ¿Cuál sería el siguiente pasó?¿entrar en la alcoba la noche de bodas a presenciar cómo se la mete?_

– _Como dije antes Kingsley – _dijo el Fiscal apretando la mandíbula ante la ofensa del Ministro – _no tenemos de qué preocuparnos. No aprobarán – _y con eso dio media vuelta y se marchó.

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

En el gran comedor, durante el desayuno, un bollo de Bath y un pastel en forma de caldero estaban siendo acribillados, destrozados y mezclados en el plato de Hermione. Tras poner al tanto a Ginny del rotundo fracaso que tuvo su iniciativa respecto al interrogatorio con Snape, Hermione llegó a la conclusión que no debió colocar en su plato aquello que no iba a probar.

– _¿Cómo puede ser tan necio? – _exclamó la pelirroja – _Me sorprende que se fíe todo el tiempo de vuestra suerte para salir de los problemas. En algún momento, la suerte se puede acabar._

Por toda respuesta, Hermione sólo guardó silencio. Hasta ahora, Snape había mostrado mucho juicio para abordar las diferentes situaciones. Y "hasta ahora" todo había salido de modo, por lo menos, aceptable. No obstante, Hermione estaba en contra de improvisar cuando había tiempo suficiente para prepararse y planificar algún tipo de acción.

– _Quizá yo quiero planificar demasiado – _dijo en medio de su propia línea de pensamientos y de modo distraído – _No sé de dónde diablos saco energía para seguir haciéndolo, a pesar de que todos mis planes salen mal._

– _Si le dices eso a Harry te daría un golpe inmediatamente – _replicó Ginny – _Solo tienes una mala racha. Recuerda todas las cosas que planificaste antes de la guerra que SÍ salieron bien._

– _Créeme Ginny – _dijo con voz dramática – _no hay día en que no me pregunte ¿cómo lo logramos?_

Ginny miró el contenido del plato de Hermione y arrugó el rostro. Aquella imagen dantesca de alimentos despaturrados bajo el tenedor de Hermione era difícil de correlacionar con la excelente comida de los elfos domésticos del castillo. Eso solo era un indicio más de que Hermione se venía abajo anímicamente. Buscó desesperadamente algo qué decirle para activarla de nuevo

– _Bueno, quizá la idea de hacer un reportaje "Snape al descubierto" con ese cuestionario no fue del todo buena_

– _Ni que lo digas – _soltó Hermione de modo irónico sin poderlo evitar.

– _Después de todo, el murciélago no habla con nadie. Pero quizá podamos encontrar otro modo en que puedan presentarse al interrogatorio con información el uno del otro._

Hermione guardó silencio. Intentó centrarse en alguna alternativa al pergamino, pero no pudo. Intentó considerar la idea de que quizá Severus leyera – al menos – el pergamino que ella escribió, pero no pudo. Intentó reprender a Ginny por referirse a Snape como "el murciélago", tal como hacía con Harry y Ron, pero no pudo. En su mente giraba de modo reiterativo una parte de la frase que Ginny acababa de mencionar "no habla con nadie".

"No es que no habla con nadie. Lo que pasa es que no habla conmigo" – pensaba a medida que sentía como el café negro que había bebido hacía ebullición en sus entrañas.

Ginny vio la traducción del malestar de su amiga. Hermione atacaba con mayor ferocidad aún, el ahora PURÉ de alimentos secos en su plato. Si alguien veía eso, pensaría primero que era un plato de comida para gallinas, antes que soñar con la posibilidad de que era comida para humanos normal y corriente en el mundo mágico.

– ¿_Se te ocurre otra cosa que pudieran hacer?, ¿quizá dejarle hacer un poco de legeremancia contigo? – _dijo la pelirroja en medio de sus especulaciones mentales y forzando la conversación para que Hermione saliera de su mal humor – _Harry dice que en una sesión de oclumancia con Snape vio parte de su pasado._

Hermione rio tristemente – _Eso jamás sucederá Ginny – _dijo amargamente – _no solo porque a mí no me hace ilusión alguna que Severus esté revoloteando por mis recuerdos, sino que ÉL jamás accedería a que YO entrara en los suyos. Harry no te ha contado la historia completa respecto a su pequeña intrusión en la mente de Snape – _hizo una pausa en que miró con profundidad a la castaña – _o lo mal que lo pasó durante esas sesiones._

– _Está bien – _dijo Ginny levantando las manos en señal de indefensión – _solo trato de dar opciones._

– _Lo siento Ginny. Es solo que estoy preocupada._

– _Ese es tu actual estado basal – _respondió casualmente la pelirroja. Ya que la seriedad no estaba ayudando intentó cambiar la dinámica – _Si George te estuviera escuchando diría que estás menstruando._

– _Y yo no podría refutárselo porque tendría la razón – _respondió Hermione riendo levemente _y _se apresuró a agregar – _Aunque jamás lo admitiría en frente de ellos, las hormonas pueden causar problemas en la vida social de la mujer... y en el cerebro de los hombres que le rodeen._

– _Ya lo creo – _dijo Ginny sintiéndose animada porque Hermione empezaba a cambiar de ánimo – _pero, es normal, ¿no? – _dijo bromeando – _¿Cómo podemos manejar un enojo contra algo que no se puede reparar?... toca pagarla con el resto del mundo._

– _Me alegra saber que George ha conservado el humor, así sea en ocasiones un poco sexista._

– _Si – _respondió la pelirroja con tono de ensoñación – _en Navidad fue quien se encargó de aligerar el ambiente en La Madriguera con sus bromas. ¿Sabes lo que le dijo a Harry el muy patán? – _Hermione negó e hizo un gesto de interrogación para que continuara – _Harry y yo habíamos tenido una pequeña discusión y, por supuesto, George dijo que yo estaba menstruando. Luego le dijo que debía bendecir que eso sucediera, porque ya llegaría el momento en que dejara de menstruar para ahorrar sangre qué acumular en mis várices y entonces sufriría el que yo no quisiera acostarme con él._

Hermione quedó boquiabierta durante algunos segundos y luego soltó un ruido, entre una carcajada cortada y un bufido – _Eso está muy lejos de ser una broma._

– _Ya lo sé. Aunque viendo a mamá, no puedo negar que quizá SÍ tendré unas várices terribles. No podía decirle a Harry que eso no sucedería – _dijo Ginny un poco agobiada.

– _Para eso falta demasiado tiempo Ginny. Te estás PREocupando. _

En ese momento Hermione y Ginny levantaron la vista ante ruido del inconfundible aleteo de las lechuzas. En ese momento vio a Snape entrar por la puerta junto a la mesa de profesores e ir directo a su silla, a la vez que un cuervo le entregaba lo que parecía ser un periódico, Hermione como siempre, recibía también una copia, mientras Ginny recibía carta de sus padres y de Harry.

Mientras ojeaba las primeras páginas, bajo la ráfaga de lechuzas que seguían entrando en el gran comedor, se sintió observada. Esa sensación ya conocida de que alguien te mira fijamente… y por supuesto, Hermione sabía quién podía ser. Sus ojos se encontraron rápidamente con los de Snape, que le hizo un leve gesto con las cejas.

"¿Está tratando de decirme algo solo con ese gesto?" – se preguntó Hermione, sorprendida a la vez que molesta de que Snape pensara que podían tener ese tipo de complicidad visual. Más aún luego de haber discutido.

Snape insistió en su gesto al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de la castaña, esta vez levantando un poco el periódico en sus manos.

Hermione comprendió que Snape quería que leyera algo en el periódico. Examinó rápidamente los titulares y no podía hacerse a la idea de a qué podía referirse Snape. Había noticias de economía, reportajes de historia, sociales, partidos de quidditch, salud, las acostumbradas estadísticas de embarazos y natalidad… nada fuera de lo normal.

Hermione le respondió a Snape negando con la cabeza y rostro de desconcierto, a lo que Snape respondió con un leve gesto de impaciencia. Hermione no tuvo tiempo siquiera de molestarse, pues una lechuza aterrizó justo frente a ella trayéndole una carta.

Al leerla, una nueva conversación visual con Snape fue obligatoria y apenas posó sus ojos en él notó que Snape sostenía en sus manos un pergamino muy parecido al de ella. Sus ojos negros se dirigieron hacia la puerta del gran comedor y se levantó de la mesa tras solo haber tomado café para abandonar la sala, mientras Hermione se levantó inmediatamente y se marchó sin decir nada.

Desde su asiento, Ginny observó atónita y en silencio el intercambio de miradas entre Snape y Hermione y no pudo evitar pensar que en realidad no necesitaban de muchas palabras para entenderse. La complicidad entre ellos era patente a kilómetros de distancia y eso era un hecho a destacar tratándose Hermione, que era incapaz de cotillear sin ser descubierta. Incapaz de mirar de reojo a alguien y hablar de él/ella sin ser vista.

"Y eso que todo esto es una farsa, no?" – pensó Ginny. En ese mismo momento, sintió temor por su amiga. Temor porque estuviera invirtiendo sentimientos en una persona emocionalmente no disponible como Snape. Alguien que nunca podría llevar una relación normal, por mucho que la guerra y su papel de espionaje hubieran terminado. Sólo le quedaba esperar que Hermione se diera cuenta pronto del terreno pantanoso en que se estaba metiendo y evitara estar en medio de una inevitable desilusión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


	81. Chapter 81

CAP 81:

– _Maldita sea, vamos a ir a prisión – _dijo Hermione rozando los límites del pánico, mientras caminaba junto a Snape hacia el punto de aparición en las afueras del Castillo.

– _Nadie irá a prisión – _replicó Snape mostrando con su tono de voz, la poca energía que tenía disponible para calmarla a ella – _y no ganaremos nada si entras en pánico, no es momento para victimismos_

– _¿Victimismos? – _dijo Hermione renovando su rabia por la discusión de anoche respecto a su deseo de ir preparados para la situación que AHORA enfrentarían – _tengo que recordarte que si estamos en esta.._

– _¡NO! No tienes que recordarme nada, ni decirme "te lo dije", o algo parecido – _la interrumpió Severus negándose a discutir de nuevo – _¡No debes decir nada que no sea de utilidad en éste momento!_

– _Pero SI TE LO DIJE – _dijo ella sin reprimirse, ganándose una mirada de reproche de Snape que agregó sin pensárselo – ¡_ya empezamos otra vez!_

La fuerza de sus palabras hizo que Hermione se acobardara… pero solo un poco – ¿_Acaso crees que vamos a salir bien librados de esto?!No sabemos nada el uno del otro y ahora vamos a presentarnos a un interrogatorio de una hora y media! ¡Discúlpame por no estar tan tranquila como tú!_

– _¡Hermione basta! ¡Por una vez, haremos esto a mi manera! ¿de acuerdo? – _trató de calmar las cosas Severus.

– _Todo lo hacemos a tú manera – _le respondió cediendo a regañadientes. Después de todo, ya no había tiempo para intercambiar o memorizar datos personales de cada uno.

– ¿_Harías un juramento inquebrantable con eso? – _preguntó sarcásticamente a la vez que le extendía su mano. Habían llegado al punto de aparición.

– _Sueña con eso – _respondió ella con el mismo sarcasmo, mientras su mano levitaba casi de modo inconsciente para tomar la de él. Si algo había aprendido del tiempo que pasó con Ignatius, era a no ceder a todo sólo por pensar que la diferencia de edad o seguridad al hablar otorgaba el "tener la razón" en todo. Ya había decidido que en esta farsa que mantendría con Snape se cuidaría de no cometer el mismo error. No desconfiaría de su propio juicio tan fácilmente.

– _¿Soñar? – _bufó Snape – _ya no soy un niño Hermione – _agregó mientras sostenía firmemente su delicada mano entre la suya y se aparecía hacia el Ministerio.

Tras sentir el tirón en el estómago de la aparición, llegaron a las calles de Londres y caminaron entre las personas pasando poco desapercibidos hasta llegar a la entrada reservada para visitantes: la clásica cabina telefónica roja de Londres con el letrero de "en desuso", que funciona como un ascensor y permite bajar hasta la planta principal del Ministerio.

Una vez dentro, Hermione notó más que nunca lo estrechas que eran esas cabinas. Estaba de espaldas al teléfono y de cara a Severus. Muy cerca de Snape. "Demasiado cerca" – pensó, mientras tragaba grueso. Mientras esperaba a que empezara el descenso, Hermione solo pudo ser consciente del aliento de Severus chocando contra su oreja y del esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer por disimular el estremecimiento que nació en su oído y bajó en cascada a través del cuello y murió en su pecho, mientras inconscientemente notaba, que incluso fuera de su despacho y lejos de sus libros, Severus conservaba el agradable olor a madera y a pergaminos.

"¿Es que esto no piensa bajar?" – pensó inquieta Hermione desenado extrañamente llegar de una vez a la planta del Ministerio y poder salir de ahí, mientras sentía cómo sus rizos incontrolables que yacían sobre su oreja se movían rozando muy levemente su piel e intensificando aún más el cosquilleo. Bajó los ojos intentando esconder su inevitable sonrojo.

Hermione no pudo ver que la causa de que sus cabellos se movieran y le cosquillearan era Severus tratando de aspirar su aroma todo lo que la cercanía le permitía sin ser visto, a la vez que hacía consciente a cada milímetro de su piel incluso a través de la ropa, de las delicadas curvas del cuerpo de ella que estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de rozar su cuerpo.

– _¿Bajan? – _escuchó Hermione que le preguntaban, en una voz que parecía ser emitida a kilómetros de distancia. Estaba tan concentrada en controlar su intranquilidad por salir de aquel ascensor que no procesó la información que percibían sus oídos, quedándose inmóvil.

– _Hermione – _preguntó esta vez la voz de Severus, y esta vez alzó la vista para encontrarse con el par de ónices que irremediablemente le volvieron a encadenar.

Severus observó el rostro relajado de ella, sus labios entreabiertos, el ligero tremor y brillo en esos preciosos ojos castaños que lucían como miel increíblemente líquida. Maldijo internamente el tener que poner fin a aquel instante.

– _Debes salir tú primero – _agregó Severus haciéndola reaccionar. En un segundo vio cómo esa miel de sus ojos se solidificaba mientras volvía a ser consciente de la realidad a su alrededor y volvía su mirada al grupo de personas que se encontraba ya impaciente para que ellos salieran del ascensor.

– _Perdón – _dijo Hermione con voz ahogada al darse cuenta que las puertas del ascensor estaban abiertas y todo el mundo esperaba a que ella saliera. No había dado el primer paso para salir, cuando sintió el nutrido bolo de sangre que convirtió su tenue rubor previo, en un feroz violeta que le cubrió el rostro.

"Por Merlín" – pensó mientras trataba de pasar el momento embarazoso y retomar el control – "Estoy tan nerviosa que ya ni sé lo que hago o lo que me pasa" – pensó, aunque en el fondo no era más que otra justificación bastante elaborada de su mente a algo que; en otro contexto, con un personaje menos particular que Snape y en otra situación; pondría nombre inmediatamente: "atracción".

Y es que no.

Simplemente, ninguna mente racional aceptaría sentirse atraída por Snape. Menos aun cuando lo que estaban haciendo, era salir de un problema. Era un acuerdo. Nada más. Y ahora sólo debía concentrarse en evitar ser descubierta o de otro modo iría a prisión.

Severus por su parte, se convenció a sí mismo de que aquel momento no era más que un espejismo. Un reflejo de cómo sus instintos más primitivos, tras una prolongada insatisfacción, tomaban el control de su mente y distorsionaban la realidad. Salir de aquel ascensor donde se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro, donde podía percibir su esencia en su forma más pura y casi rozarla no era una maldición, era intervención divina. Ella sólo estaba nerviosa por el interrogatorio que les harían. La vio salir del ascensor con el rostro agachado y la siguió inmediatamente

– _Vamos a ir a Azka – _dijo Hermione y no pudo terminar la palabra, pues un irritado Severus Snape la interrumpió.

– _Basta – _dijo susurrándole e impidiendo que siguiera por esa línea de pensamientos – _tienes que recomponerte – _dijo con ahínco – _debes tener el control absoluto de tus emociones_

– _Si con eso sólo bastara – _dijo ella aún en tono recriminatorio. Controlar sus emociones no le daría respuestas acerca de él para ofrecérselas al Fiscal. Ya podía ser un perfecto tempano de hielo, que eso no cambiaría el hecho de que estaba a punto de demostrar que no sabía nada sobre el hombre que estaba ahora a su lado, diciéndole que conservara la calma.

El la cogió del brazo y la hizo caminar a través del hall de la entrada – _Nos separarán para hacer las preguntas – _empezó Severus – _tómate tu tiempo para responderlas, cuenta hasta diez antes de contestar incluso tu nombre._

– _Severus – _dijo ella cada vez más molesta – _que crean que soy una retardada mental que debe pensar hasta su nombre no me ayudará ahí dentro._

– _¿Quieres dejar de llevarme la contraria? – _le escupió Snape para hacerla callar. No quedaba tiempo – _se hará a mi manera, ¿recuerdas? – _esperó por el asentimiento de Hermione y continuó – _déjales que se tomen su tiempo para explicarte todo. No les interrumpas y responde lo que puedas con la verdad._

– _Estamos salvados – _exclamó irónicamente Hermione. Al ver que los ojos de él estaban a punto de lanzar llamas, realizó un gesto de indefensión con el cual se liberó de su mirada acusadora.

No había otro plan u otra idea, así que seguiría la de él y continuó caminando a su lado, aunque estaba segura que con cada paso que daba, se acercaba más que ambos fueran descubiertos.

Se dirigieron al noveno piso del Ministerio. Apenas salieron del ascensor, fueron abordados por Simon Scarborough, quien tras una breve introducción, les indicó que le siguieran.

A medida que avanzaban por los pasillos, ya desprovistos de gente, Hermione sentía aumentar su nerviosismo y empezó a disminuir el paso. Severus tomó su mano, y así caminaron detrás de aquel funcionario, sin saber qué tónica tendría el interrogatorio.

Hasta el momento, solo sabían que se realizaría en absoluto secreto y por ello utilizarían una de las salas de alto secreto del Departamento de Misterios, que estaba ubicado detrás de una puerta negra al final de un pasillo de esa planta que tenía paredes desnudas y carecía de ventanas y puertas. Al atravesarlo, fueron a La Cámara del Conocimiento, uno de los varios salones de ese departamento, donde había cerebros flotantes cada 4 metros.

Hermione no notó los cerebros flotantes. Ni siquiera recordó los eventos que vivió junto a Harry en esa misma planta del Ministerio. Tampoco recordó que fue en esa planta, un poco al noroeste y en el subsuelo, donde se llevó a cabo su juicio.

Solo se percató de la vil figura del Fiscal que estaba en esa sala, con una sonrisa maquiavélica mientras les esperaba para empezar.

Severus, en cambio notó que detrás del Fiscal, estaba de pie Kingsley y eso le hizo estar aún más en guardia.

– _Profesor Snape, Sta. Granger – _dijo en tono ceremonial Kingsley – _les estábamos esperando._

– _Hemos llegado a la hora que solicitó, Ud. Entonces debería practicar mejor la puntualidad, Ministro – _replicó mordaz Severus.

Matthews, no soportó perder protagonismo en ese momento y reclamó su territorio– _Esta citación ha sido por parte del Wizengamot, Profesor Snape – _dijo con altanería y autoridad – _la presencia del Ministro, aunque indispensable – _hizo una hipócrita reverencia dirigida a Kingsley – _es meramente administrativa._

Sin separar sus ojos de los de Snape y con esa sonrisa de quien sabe que está a punto de ganar la guerra, Matthews indicó con su mano a Snape para que se dirigiera a una puerta, donde empezarían las preguntas. Severus ni siquiera volteó a mirar a Hermione. Solo soltó su mano y siguió el camino indicado.

_Entraron en un sobrio despacho de apenas cinco metros cuadrados y sin ventanas, que apenas podía albergar las cuatro cosas que tenía: un escritorio, un par de sillas y un cerebro flotante en la esquina posteroderecha._

Una vez ocupados los asientos el Fiscal empezó – _Ha sido Ud. convocado el día de hoy Severus Snape – _pero fue rápidamente interrumpido, por su impaciente oyente

– _Acabemos con esto Matthews – _dijo Snape con su voz oscura y peligrosa – _tengo cosas por hacer._

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

En la sala contigua, Hermione mostraba una expresión absolutamente gélida a Scarborough y Kingsley al otro lado del escritorio, mientras escuchaba la lectura del acta, incluso la mantuvo cuando oyó que tenía por delante 200 preguntas.

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Snape, aunque sin esperanza de que dieran resultado, pidió explicaciones de aquel "absurdo" proceso, tildándolo de innecesario y paranoico. A pesar de sus mordaces adjetivos, quedó desarmada ante el respaldo legal que tenía aquel joven para llevar a cabo el interrogatorio.

– _Sta. Granger, los matrimonios celebrados con el solo objetivo de obtener beneficios, no pueden considerarse verdaderos matrimonios, sino negocios jurídicos simulados o matrimonios aparentes, porque se considera que no existe un verdadero consentimiento matrimonial. Aunque se realicen los pasos legales estipulados, cumpliendo los requisitos formales previstos por la ley y sean celebrados ante la autoridad o funcionario facultado para autorizar el acto, estos matrimonios, aunque reales y existentes en su forma, son aparentes en cuanto al consentimiento, pues se consiente para obtener un beneficio o propósito ajeno al mantenimiento del estado matrimonial y por lo tanto, si descubrimos que es vuestro caso, sería ajeno al cumplimiento del deber de Severus Snape según el decreto de donaciones al banco de esperma y menos aún iría en favor del compromiso que Ud. adquirió al obtener la libertad condicional. _

Kingsley, que estuvo en silencio durante todas las explicaciones, vio cómo Hermione quedaba sin argumentos. Él mismo tampoco los tenía. El interrogatorio era pertinente y legítimo. Él no pretendía detenerlo, pues no tenía manera de hacerlo. Sólo intentaría impedir que se demostrara lo evidente para todos: la farsa que escenificaban Snape y Hermione. Decidió entrar en la habitación donde Scarborough realizaría el interrogatorio a Granger, no sólo por considerarla el eslabón débil – en contraposición a Snape – sino porque tendría más oportunidad de neutralizar al joven mago que a Matthews, quien fácilmente explotaría ante su primera intervención o intento de reducirle.

– ¿_Podemos comenzar entonces? – _preguntó el joven, a lo que Hermione sólo asintió, preparándose para el fracaso.

Luego de las primeras preguntas, destinadas a identificación de ella y de Snape – nombre, dirección, nombres de los padres – que pudo contestar gracias a los artículos de prensa que había revisado sobre Snape, empezó a subir la temperatura y a incomodarse

– ¿_Cómo es la casa de Severus Snape? – _preguntó Scarborough en su tono serio y administrativo.

"Maldición" – pensó Hermione – "¿Cómo diablos voy a saber eso?".

No podía mentir. Sería fácilmente descubierta en su mentira si cotejaban resultados – y era muy probable, pues a ella ya le habían hecho describir la casa de sus padres – solo quedaba decir la verdad y tratar de justificarla de un modo conveniente. Contó hasta diez como Severus le pidió antes de responder.

– _No lo sé, nunca he estado ahí – _dijo tranquilamente Hermione

– ¿_Nunca ha estado en la casa del hombre con quien piensa casarse en una semana Sta. Granger? – _replicó Scarborough saboreando cómo se aproximaba el momento de desenmascararles. La miró esperando su respuesta y vio como la joven sólo le miraba, la ansiedad se estaba empezando a apoderar de él. ¿Cómo podía tardar tanto en responder Si o No?

– _No – _respondió cortante y seca Hermione, luego de lo que consideró 10 segundos, mientras rezaba inútilmente porque no le pidieran explicaciones.

– _¿Cómo es eso posible? – _el joven mago mostró un falso rostro extrañado. En el fondo sabía que triunfaría. Sabía que si escarbaba en los "No sé" que la chica diera, encontraría lo que buscaba.

Pero por mucho que él se impacientaba, la chica frente a él mantenía una postura rígida y una desesperante calma incluso para responder con un monosílabo. Cuando se embarcó en esta tarea con Matthews, no pensó que el interrogatorio sería tan frustrante. Prefería las interrogaciones en juicio, dónde el acusado estaba atado y cegado por la intensa luz que les aplastaba contra el suelo y convertidos en lastre luego de breves estancias en Azkaban… tal como había estado Hermione Granger.

Ahora en cambio, un interrogatorio a una bruja "libre" y bajo la vigilancia del Ministro, tenía que sufrir el ritmo de oligofrenia al que le estaba forzando aquella chica y eso le estaba sacando de sus casillas.

– _A Severus no le gusta su casa. Va muy poco ahí. Y además yo estoy en el colegio igual que él. No ha habido necesidad de ir ahí – _dijo sintiéndose aceptablemente satisfecha de su explicación

Scarborough dejó pasar aquello. Era suficiente para una pregunta tan blanda. La respuesta era aceptable, pero cuanto menos, sospechosa. Decidió seguir, a fin de cuentas ahora empezaba lo bueno _– ¿Cuándo iniciaron su relación? – _no pudo evitar empezar a tamborilear sus dedos sobre el escritorio ante la demora de la respuesta

– _¿A qué se refiere? – _preguntó Hermione buscando ganar tiempo mientras pensaba. No podría decir "No lo sé" de nuevo – _Le conocí cuando empecé en Hogwarts_

– _La pregunta es clara Sta. Granger, y agradecería que dejara de malgastar el tiempo, aunque la verdad no me importa si tenemos que pasar el día entero aquí, ¿Cuándo empezó su relación de pareja, no su relación profesor – alumna? _

Hermione tenía que mentir, pero no sabía cómo. Había visto a Snape en situaciones NO profesor–alumna pero ¿cómo decidir entre ellas para decir que empezó a verle de otro modo?. Su mente viajaba a una alta velocidad.

Recordó cuando fueron a urgencias de San Mungo, vio el recuerdo de Snape sujetándole la mano y mirándole a los ojos de modo profundo y con preocupación. Cómo forzó toda la situación con el personal del hospital solo por salvarle un dedo. Pero quizá era un terreno pantanoso, pues Snape había incluso conjurado un hechizo innombrable en esa ocasión sólo por ayudarle. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar aquello a la vez que se sorprendió de no haber notado esa expresión en el rostro de Severus, que vista de modo retrospectivo, sí que iba más allá de la preocupación.

Buscó otro momento: quizá podía decir que una de las veces que fue a sus habitaciones en busca de poción para dormir sin sueños tras su estancia en Azkaban. En aquellas visitas, ella se había descubierto a sí misma pensando que se veía guapo en aquellas ropas casi muggles, casuales; mientras que él en ocasiones le hablaba y miraba de un modo flirteante. ¿Podría usar esos recuerdos para eso? ¿Snape respondería lo mismo?

O peor, al responderle a ese mago que fue en las habitaciones privadas de Snape ¿desencadenaría esa respuesta otro tipo de preguntas incómodas?  
No. Mejor decir que fue algo en público.

Recordó entonces aquella vez que Snape le encontró en el callejón Knockturn mientras besaba a Ignatius, Snape se había molestado de muchísimo, ¿podría decir que empezó porque le había visto celoso? ¿o posesivo con ella?

"¿Estaba Snape celoso?, ¿esa expresión que tuvo Snape, aquella mirada casi asesina, sus comentarios mordaces e hirientes tras aquello, encajaban en un hombre celoso?"

Sí. Definitivamente encajarían.

Pero… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Quién diablos va a creer que Snape estaría celoso? – se dijo a sí misma. No se puede celar algo que nunca ha sido tuyo.

¿O sí?

Tenía que decir algo. Esta vez habían pasado mucho más de 10 segundos y ella seguía sin abrir la boca.

– _Ha sido algo muy lento Sr. Scarborough, no creo que para Severus y para mí empezara en el mismo punto – _dijo escurridizamente y controlando su nerviosismo.

– _Responda entonces cuándo empezó para Ud. – _su tono ahora más amenazante. Kingsley se removía inquieto en su asiento. No podía sacar a Hermione de esa pregunta. Reservaba su intervención para las preguntas incómodas que sabía estaban por llegar.

Entonces recordó un evento seguro.

– _Para mí fue cuando un accidente en el colegio – _empezó a narrar – _tuve una quemadura severa en un pie y Madame Pomfrey acudió a él en busca de una pomada para quemaduras – _dijo ajustándose a la realidad y recordando aquel momento – _Severus se hizo cargo de mi tratamiento, me aplicó el mismo la pomada y masajeó mi piel con algo que no recuerdo lo que era, para asegurarse que no quedara una cicatriz muy terrible. _

Guardó un momento de silencio mientras recordaba aquel momento: cómo ella había respirado hondo al primer contacto que hizo Snape con su piel, la fuerte sensación parecida a corriente eléctrica que tuvo y que ascendió difuminándose por su pierna hasta hacerse muy tenue en su ingle, solo para volver a nacer con cada nuevo círculo que aquellos dedos hacían sobre su piel y cómo se lamentó internamente de que terminara el tratamiento.

– _Fue un momento muy erótico – _dijo sintiendo la garganta seca – _no espero que Ud. lo entienda – _añadió con seriedad y dudando internamente ¿estoy mintiendo? – _y cuando salí de Azkaban, fue muy tierno y me brindó todo su apoyo – _dijo, más bien refiriéndose a cuando estaba dentro de Azkaban, a aquellas cartas llenas de… ¿cariño?. Obviamente no podía decir lo de las cartas. Hubiera delatado cómo Harry había entrado ilegalmente en la prisión valiéndose de su capa de invisibilidad.

– ¿_El profesor Snape la besó cuando estuvo en la enfermería? – _escarbó Scarborough en el recuerdo, aunque se encontró descolocado por la vehemencia de las palabras de la chica.

– _No – _dijo rápidamente_._

– _¿Entonces cuándo la besó por primera vez? – _presionó

– ¿_Para qué quiere saber eso? Si respondo a eso podría ser peligroso para nosotros – _dijo ella tratando de huir a la situación. No podía decirle que había sido justo cuando se la iban a llevar a Azkaban porque descubrieron su intento de huida.

– _Ya le he aclarado que… _

– _Basta Scarborough – _le interrumpió Kingsley viendo que había llegado un buen momento para frenar aquello – _como bien sabes, la Sta. Granger puede optar por no responder algunas preguntas si considera que serían perjudiciales de alguna manera – _dijo autoritariamente, aunque internamente maldijo tener que usar esa carta tan pronto. Si Hermione no respondía a eso, no tenían oportunidad de aprobar aquel interrogatorio. Las preguntas incómodas no habían más que empezado. No llegarían al porcentaje mínimo de aciertos.

– _De acuerdo –_ cedió el joven mago, sabiendo que quién ríe al último ríe mejor – ¿_Ha cenado alguna vez con el profesor Snape?_

– _Si – _mintió ella, sintiéndose presionada por decir "paso" a la anterior pregunta.

– _¿Cuál es el alimento preferido de él?_

– _No lo sé – _dijo ella, sintiéndose derrotada por dentro aunque no lo reflejara su postura – _siempre le he visto comer tan poco, que en realidad no sé si disfruta de los alimentos_

– _¿Dónde cenaron juntos la última vez? – _decidió presionar Simon

– _En Hogwarts – _volvió a mentir – _siempre en sus habitaciones, nadie puede vernos._

– _¿Y entonces qué le pide a los elfos domésticos que le envíen? – _dijo el chico sintiéndose nuevamente en el punto de tiro.

– _Es Severus quien ordena – _dijo ella, como respuesta segura – _y ya sé lo que va a preguntar, pero la respuesta es no, no me he fijado en si ordena más una cosa u otra._

– _Entonces dígame ¿Qué ordenó la última vez que comieron juntos? _

– _Café – _respondió ella sin más quedándose tan ancha. Scarborough alzó sus cejas en señal de que prosiguiera, pero pedía peras al olmo – _fue un desayuno._

– _¿Desayuna Ud. con Severus Snape? – _dijo fingiendo sorpresa Simon

– _Tardaremos más Sr. Scarborough si va a preguntar todo dos veces – _replicó ella con furia.

El joven mago tragó grueso y volvió a disparar _– ¿En el café utilizó la crema y/o el azúcar?_

– _No – _dijo ella sin estar segura. Eso era un detalle imposible de percibir cuando solo observas a alguien en la mesa de profesores desde tu asiento de estudiante. En el fondo daba gracias a Merlín y a todas las deidades por no estar sudando del estrés.

– _Describa el dormitorio del profesor Snape – _Hermione sintió un leve alivio por poder responder un detalle que conocía. Había estado en la habitación de Snape cuando el asesinato de Mulciber.

Describió con detalle el sillón frente a la chimenea, las paredes, la vista al gran lago y la luz verde turquesa que dejaba colar a la habitación y la cama con dosel.

Scarborough notó la falta de un detalle – _¿Y las sábanas?_

– _¿Cómo espera que responda a eso? – _replicó indignada Hermione, inconscientemente dirigió una mirada a Kingsley esperando una intervención similar a la anterior que nunca llegó.

– _Ha estado Ud. en su habitación y ha desayunado con él… – _dejó la frase en el aire haciendo clara su insinuación.

Hermione notó que se había metido en un terreno pantanoso. Sus respuestas estaban conduciendo a la clara conclusión de que había intimado con Snape y ese no era un camino seguro. ¿Estaría Snape haciendo las mismas conjeturas, cayendo en las mismas trampas?

– _Las sábanas son cambiadas regularmente Sr. Scarborough no esperará que sean siempre las mismas_

– _Describa las últimas que recuerda entonces – _dijo con obviedad y un gesto de impaciencia

Hermione cruzó los dedos y se tiró un farol – _Blancas, de algodón – _dijo ocultando su nerviosismo con mayor dificultad. Las cosas se estaban poniendo mal.

– _¿Tiene Severus Snape alguna marca llamativa en su cuerpo?_

Ante eso Hermione, y cualquier otra persona, solo podía hacer conjeturas. Snape había peleado en la guerra, fue mortífago durante años y todo el mundo sabía los malos tratos que daba Voldemort a sus sirvientes, por muy engraciados que estuvieran.

– _Tiene cicatrices – _dijo ella llanamente

– ¿_Alguna que destaque?_

– _No. Todas son terribles – _respondió ella, aunque en el fondo sabía que era un fallo de respuesta. Alguna habría peor que otra, ¿no?

– _¿Cuánto mide el pene del Profesor Snape?_

Hermione no pudo evitar abrir la boca de la sorpresa e indignación ante la pregunta.

– _Si no quieres responder, puedes pasar Hermione – _dijo Kingsley

– _Sois unos desgraciados y no pienso responder a esa pregunta. Váyanse a la mierda con su maldito cuestionario – _dijo cruzándose de brazos y rezando internamente porque las cosas mejoraran.

El tamaño del pene de Snape era una pregunta que jamás se le hubiera ocurrido para su cuestionario. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso. ¿Sería larga o corta? ¿O muy larga o muy corta?, ¿Sería ancha o delgada? Cómo diablos podía especular al respecto.

De Ignatius, incluso antes de verle masturbarse frente al espejo doble, tenía una idea pues había sentido su palpitante erección contra su ingle cuando se habían besado en el callejón Knockturn y en el baño del cine en el centro de Londres. Pero de Snape, ¿Cómo saberlo?

¿Y por qué diablos ahora trataba de imaginar cómo sería? Se recriminó internamente y furiosa consigo misma.

"¡Maldita sea, ahora no podré volver a verle sin pensar en eso!" – pensó Hermione. ¿Y qué clase de pregunta le harían a él que fuera similar pero referida a ella? ¿Si tenía la vagina estrecha o distendida? ¿Qué habría respondido él? ¿Cómo se estaría librando Severus de responder a eso? No podía esconderse en pudor o indignación femenina.

Estaban perdidos. Lo sabía.

Pero aun así tuvo que continuar… antes muerta que bañada en sangre.

A partir de ahí se sucedieron varios "no lo sé" de los que Hermione salió mal parada: _¿Dónde guarda las toallas del cuarto de baño?, ¿y la ropa sucia?, ¿Cuál es su sueldo?, ¿Severus Snape tiene una póliza de seguro?_ Hermione se escudó en lo reservado que era Snape para ciertas cosas y que esperaba que cuando compartieran una vida juntos y sus encuentros fueran menos furtivos conocería ese tipo de detalles.

Fue Kingsley nuevamente quien evitó que fuera el final de aquel interrogatorio, alegando que esas eran preguntas dirigidas más a una pareja que convive y no a unos infractores de las normas de un colegio.

Scarborough, ante su clara diferencia de rango con el Ministro, tuvo que guardar silencio, aceptar aquellos "no sé" como respuesta y proseguir. Solo esperaba que Matthews, del otro lado de la pared y sin la presión del Ministro, estuviera acorralando a Snape en una esquina sin salida.

Pero a diferencia de lo que el joven lacayo del Fiscal esperaba, Matthews se encontraba absolutamente exasperado en su despacho. Escuchando las rápidas respuestas de Snape, que no podían ser más que mentiras inventadas sobre la marcha, que soltaba sin siquiera mirarle al rostro.

Iban por la pregunta 150 y Snape no había titubeado en ninguna respuesta aun.

"El muy cabrón piensa que soy imbécil, que no tengo modo de verificar la basura que está soltando aquí" – pensaba el Fiscal ante la velocidad con que Snape soltaba las respuestas, sin siquiera pensarlas – "éste bastardo se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando hagamos la comprobación".

Porque no había manera de que esas respuestas fueran correctas.

– _Profesor Snape, dígame ¿Cuánto mide su pene?_

La mirada demoníaca que le lanzó Snape al Fiscal fue absolutamente indescriptible. Si alguien pudiera morir con un vistazo, ese hubiera sido Matthews en ese momento

– _Puede Ud. medirla después de chupármela, Fiscal._


	82. Chapter 82

CAP 82:

Hermione en su despacho seguía intentando dar capotazos a las preguntas de Simon.

– _¿Cuándo fueron las últimas vacaciones que tuvo el Profesor Snape?_

– _Creo que nunca ha tenido – _dijo ella.

– _¿Cree? – _dijo ponzoñosamente

– _A Severus no le gusta hablar de lo que pasó entre las guerras contra Voldemort – _se excusó ella.

– _Siguiente renglón Simón – _ordenó Kingsley satisfecho con ese momento para poner un corte al asunto.

– _¿Cuándo fue la última noche que pasó con el profesor Snape?_

– _Ese no es su problema – _dijo indignada Hermione – _Honestamente, no sé qué demonios buscan con estas preguntas, ¿pasar las respuestas a la prensa? ¿Qué pretenden con esto?_

– _Sta. Granger, la privacidad de sus respuestas está garantizada, si lo desean, Ud. y su prometido podrán exigir un hechizo desmemorizante luego de ser revisadas las respuestas. Le aseguro que nada de lo que se diga aquí llegará a ningún diario. Así que responda a la pregunta. _

– _Anteayer – _dijo ella refiriéndose a la única noche que había pasado en la habitación de Snape.

– _¿A qué hora se fueron a la cama?_

– _Nos quedamos dormidos en el salón, no sé qué hora era._

– _¿Estaba la chimenea encendida?_

– _En el salón no hay chimenea – _puntualizó ella.

– _¿Quién despertó primero esa mañana?_

– _Severus_

–_¿Tomó una ducha?_

– _No, me fui directamente a la Torre de Gryffindor antes que notaran mi ausencia – _le respondió

– _¿Y él? – _repreguntó tratando de afinar

De nuevo – _No lo sé, para cuando yo desperté él ya estaba vestido – _y era cierto. Hermione empezó a sentir que aunque su relación con Snape fuera cierta, había preguntas que hubiera sido incapaz de responder.

– ¿_Tiene Ud. alguna marca en el cuerpo llamativa? Descríbala._

Hermione no podía negarse a responder algo sobre sí misma ni dar capotazos. No obstante, Severus no tendría modo de especular sobre eso. ¿Cómo podría saber que tenía un lunar muy grande para su gusto en la espalda? ¿O las cicatrices de la tortura de Bellatrix Lestrange? ¿O las marcas en sus rodillas producto de sus travesuras de infancia o de las caídas durante la guerra?

Estaban perdidos.

Se habían metido en un gran problema al incluir en su relación el aspecto sexual. Nunca debieron insinuar eso. Ahora no podrían salir del pozo de sus propias mentiras.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando pasar a un Lars Matthews fuera de sí. Kingsley y Scarborough saltaron de sus asientos ante la abrupta interrupción. Tras él, entró Severus Snape, con su parsimonia característica y ondulando su capa con cada paso. Hermione al verle, volvió a sentir aquel tremor dentro de su pecho que, aunque en otras circunstancias interpretó como un deseo incontrolable de salir huyendo, ahora supo que era emoción. Sus ojos negros estaban serenos e internamente le envidió, por estar tranquilo incluso ante la inminente caída.

– ¿_Habéis terminado? – _dijo impaciente y fuera de control el Fiscal. Parecía un toro a punto de embestir.

– _Estará de broma – _exclamó Scarborough, pero en la expresión de su mentor notó que no era así. Matthews había concluido el interrogatorio de Snape, mientras él no había llegado ni a la vigésima pregunta. Hermione respondía demasiado lento y él no podía hacer las preguntas encadenadas. Todo lo contrario. Las preguntas redactadas en su formato original de: "Describa", Scarborough tuvo que desmenuzarlas para sacarle las respuestas y los detalles a Hermione con cucharita.

Lars se acercó hasta el pergamino de Scarborough y quiso asesinarlo al ver que no habían ni completado una cuarta parte del cuestionario.

– _Debería entrenar mejor a su personal, Fiscal – _disparó Severus cruzándose de brazos y mostrando impaciencia – _la ineficiencia es una falla imperdonable en los días que corren._

– _Quizá deberíamos dejarlo hasta aquí – _dijo Kingsley, viendo la salida ante sus ojos – _éste chico definitivamente no está capacitado para realizar un interrogatorio en el tiempo adecuado. No puedo perder aquí toda la mañana en un procedimiento de comprobación Lars._

Matthews arrojó una irada despectiva a Simon – _Sal de aquí – _le dijo venenosamente. Simon abandonó la estancia indignado, pero sin reprochar y cerró la puerta al salir.

– _¿Saben qué? Me importa una mierda su cuestionario Sta. Granger – _dijo furioso el Fiscal – _Ahora sabrán lo que sucede a quién intenta burlar la ley y cree que no será descubierto – _dijo sacando su varita.

Hermione se asustó ante el gesto del Fiscal saltando de modo reflejo de su asiento, solo para ser sujetada por la espalda por Severus.

– _Tranquila – _le susurró al oído, de modo que sólo ella pudo escucharle.

– _Sta. Granger, si es tan amable – _dijo el Fiscal extendiendo su mano, en señal que la tomara.

Severus la empujó un poco hasta acercarla al Fiscal y Hermione le dio su mano, sin poder evitar el temblor en ella.

El Fiscal posó la mano de ella sobre el pergamino que traía con las respuestas de Snape.

La sensación que tuvo Hermione le recordó mucho a el día en que fue a Ollivanders a comprar su varita en compañía de sus padres. Una extraña energía que subió por su mano hasta alcanzar su pecho, emitiendo una luz brillante en la superficie del pergamino, acompañándose de un ligero viento que despeinó aún más sus rizos castaños.

Cuatro pares de ojos curiosos estaban fijamente posados sobre aquel pergamino, esperando a que el brillo desapareciera y les permitiera ver el resultado.

Cuando pudieron ver el pergamino, una larga lista de oraciones escritas en color verde perdían el protagonismo ante una única línea en color rojo sangre: _verdes, de seda; _y una línea en dorado, correspondiente a pregunta no respondida: _Puede Ud. medirla después de chupármela, Fiscal._

Aquello era, a efectos prácticos, un pleno.

El rostro de Hermione fue de incredulidad, el de Kingsley alivio y Matthews era la ira personificada, mientras que Snape ni siquiera se inmutó.

– _Bueno, el 70% de 220 son 154; y ya que Severus ha respondido 198 preguntas, podemos dar esto por terminado – _dijo Kingsley inspeccionando el pergamino. Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro y agregó _– Imaginó que olvidaste la regla de tu boca, ¿cierto Lars? – _dijo Kingsley al leer la pregunta sin responder de Severus.

Matthews no tuvo tiempo a dar la respuesta que escapa de sus labios. Fue golpeado por un rápido hechizo proveniente de la varita de Snape

– _Obliviate – _gritó el pocionista con fuerza al ver que todo había terminado, dejando más atónita a una Hermione pasmada por no creer lo que sus ojos veían: Snape había conseguido responder a todo.

Cierto. Severus contaba con un pergamino con información respecto a ella. Obviamente lo había memorizado, de otro modo era imposible que acertara

¿No?

Y aun así. Aquel éxito era demasiado.

Para Hermione, sólo había una explicación: el cuestionario de Severus era más fácil que el de ella.

Aprovechando el momento de confusión de Matthews Snape informó su partida – _Asumo que ya podemos largarnos de aquí _

– _Si – _aclaró Kingsley, sujetando a un mareado Matthews y llevándolo hasta la silla que previamente ocupó Scarborough, a la vez que pensaba que aquel éxito de Snape en el interrogatorio solo significaba una cosa: Snape se había estado cogiendo sistemáticamente a Hermione en el colegio, siendo su estudiante y él debía alejarse de ese escándalo – _salgan de aquí cuanto antes y sin llamar la atención._

– _Kingsley, gracias – _dijo Hermione sinceramente, aún chocada por aquel fin precipitado.

– _No Hermione – _dijo árido y distante, señalándola con su índice – _en una semana dirás "Si acepto" y estaré ahí para presenciarlo. De otro modo, yo mismo te arrastraré a Azkaban aunque te arranque el pelo en el camino._

Severus tomó la mano de Hermione y la sacó de ahí antes que siguiera diciendo cosas que hicieran dudar al Ministro.

Ella caminó a trompicones tras Severus hasta la salida del Ministerio. Sólo una vez que estuvieron en la calle Snape se detuvo y ella pudo mirarle el rostro y encadenar sus ojos castaños a los negros que tenía frente a ella.

Mientras el rostro de Hermione tenía un "¿Cómo lo has hecho?" tatuado en la piel y brillando en sus ojos, Severus tenía una expresión imposible de interpretar para ella.

Solo una persona en el mundo hubiera sido capaz de ver la profunda añoranza y el intenso deseo que le embargaba. Pero no estaba ahí para verle, sino en Hogwarts dentro de un maldito cuadro desde hacía dos años.

En ese momento algo captó la visión de Hermione. Detrás de Snape, intentando pasar desapercibido, estaba Simon Scarborough observándoles.

– _Nos vigilan – _dijo en voz muy baja Hermione bajando los ojos para que el mago no sospechara que se había percatado de su presencia. Y entonces tuvo una idea – _Severus – _le dijo volviendo a mirarle a los ojos – _bésame ahora. Nos verán._

Los negros ojos de Snape bajaron inmediatamente a aquellos labios dulces entreabiertos, invitantes y que llamaban a gritos a su boca para que se adueñara de ellos. Sus manos flotaron hasta el rostro de ella, sujetándolo con ternura mientras embebía sus largos dedos entre sus rizos y pudo ver cómo se cerraban sus ojos castaños ante el toque.

Su voz constreñida respondió con un NO, que requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de sus labios. Hermione volvió a abrir los ojos chocada, sin comprender y un poco decepcionada por aquella negativa. Ese momento era perfecto para afianzar el reciente triunfo del interrogatorio – _Continuaremos con el plan – _explicó Severus

– _¿Qué plan? – _preguntó ella

– _Lo sabrías si hubieras leído el periódico – _le reclamó él mordaz.

– _Sí lo leí – _se defendió ella, mientras era llevada de la mano por la calle – _¡espera!, si nos vamos creerán que tratamos de evadirles._

– _Eso es lo que quiero – _le respondió él e inmediatamente se apareció junto a ella.

Tras llegar a su destino, Hermione se llevó las manos hasta las orejas inmediatamente para taparse los oídos. Estaban en medio de una multitud que gritaba cantos de victoria. Había personas que aplaudían y saltaban agitando banderas color verde oscuro con una Garra dorada en el centro, mientras otras caminaban cabizbajas tratando de salir de aquel lugar vistiendo camisetas color naranja brillante adornadas con una bala de cañón en plena carga y una doble "C" en negro… fans de los Chudley Canons.

Estaban en un estadio de quidditch.

Obviamente los Chudley Cannons acababan de perder, frente a los favoritos de aquel encuentro: Las Arpías de Holyhead, el equipo gales.

– ¿_Qué diablos hacemos aquí? – _le pregunto Hermione empezando a molestarse. Sin duda alguna vería a Ron en algún sitio.

Severus hizo caso omiso a su pregunta y la arrastró hacia el área más próxima a los narradores del partido. Donde se concentraba la prensa tratando de entrevistar a los jugadores, tanto los vencedores, como los vencidos.

– _¡Severus! – _le llamó inútilmente Hermione, sin poder disminuir la velocidad de los pasos del pocionista a pesar de hacer resistencia.

Cuando llegaron al punto en que Severus consideró "suficiente", se giró hacia ella, la tomó por la cintura y plantó sus labios sobre los de ella con pasión.

La sorpresa dejó a Hermione casi petrificada, pero sólo le costó un segundo comprender que si querían escándalo en la prensa… un beso con su futuro esposo en una derrota del equipo donde jugaba su exnovio… eso era una primera plana segura.

Cerró sus ojos y participó de aquel beso con entusiasmo. Cruzó sus brazos tras su cuello y le dejó tomar posesión de su boca sintiendo a la vez la calidez de los finos labios de Severus y de su demandante lengua contra la suya. Pronto los brazos de Severus abandonaron su cintura para cruzarse tras ella acercándola aún más y presionando sus pechos contra su firme tórax, acariciando con ternura aquella delicada espalda a través de la frustrante ropa.

Hermione se dejó llevar ante la indudable seguridad de los movimientos de Snape, quedando a merced de la gravedad de no ser por la firme sujeción de él, moviendo sus labios al ritmo que él imponía y acariciando su lengua y sintiendo su sabor al máximo sin refrenarse en nada. Severus sabía a…

¿A qué sabía?

Su mente no encontraba la respuesta. Solo sabía que, aunque apasionado, era un beso fresco.

Destellos de luz atravesaban la fina piel de los párpados de Hermione cuando sintió que los brazos de Severus la soltaban y se alejaban, obligando a que la lengua de Severus abandonara la suya lentamente. Luego sus labios, en un intento desesperado por evitar ser separados se besaron individualmente, intentando ella atrapar el labio inferior de él y Severus el superior de ella.

Cuando Hermione sintió el frío en su boca a causa de separación a la que habían condenado a sus húmedos labios, abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la luz proveniente de los flashes que se disparaban con frenesí a su alrededor.

Estaba mareada. No sabía si por el beso o por la situación en que se encontraban, rodeados de infames periodistas que harían leña con aquella historia. En medio de su mareo escuchó la voz de Severus que le decía al oído – _A casa de tus padres, rápido – _le ordenó y un segundo después, Severus Snape se había desaparecido, dejándola a ella en medio de aquellas víboras.

– _¡Hermione! – _Le asaltó uno de los periodistas –_ ¿Desde cuándo estás con Severus Snape?_

– _Snape sigue impartiendo pociones en Hogwarts, ¿cierto? – _preguntó otra bruja vestida en chillones colores mostaza

En un segundo, Hermione se vio completamente rodeada y acorralada por aquellos magos y brujas, sedientos de información qué tergiversar.

"Demasiado rápido" – pensó ella. Una cosa es llamar al diablo y otra verlo venir. Su plan era causar un escándalo y lograr un titular de periódico, pero responder a preguntas… definitivamente no formaba parte del plan.

Horrorizada, empezó a empujar a la gente a su alrededor y a abrirse paso para aparecerse y largarse de ahí.

Cuando por fin lo consiguió, se vio frente a la casa de sus padres y exhaló de alivio.

– _Alohomora – _gritó rápidamente y entró fugazmente a esconderse en la seguridad del hogar de su infancia. Encontró las luces encendidas, por magia evidentemente, porque había cortado los servicios en su plan de huir, las cortinas del salón abiertas y a un Severus Snape sentado cómodamente en medio del amplio sofá color granate situado frente a la ventana. Hermione caminó como un zombi en silencio y se derrumbó en el sillón opuesto a él con la mente en blanco.

Tras un momento de estupor, que bien pudo ser un par de segundos o cientos de eones – no lo sabía – sintió la fuerte mirada que estaba posada sobre ella y que atrajo sus ojos castaños, como un magneto hace con el metal.

Severus la miraba fijamente desde su asiento. Estaba sentado de forma relajada, cosa poco usual en él, absolutamente recostado en el espaldar del sofá y con ambos pies apoyados en el suelo y sus piernas separadas. Hermione se quedó viéndole unos instantes sin decir nada. Solo reparando en los detalles que captaba su visión: el rostro relajado de Severus; su blanca piel; los ojos negros delimitados por unas estáticas pestañas y firmes cejas que provocaban aquella mirada que, como ahora, le causaban aquel nerviosismo; su larga nariz aristocrática; los delgados labios que hacía poco se adueñaron de los suyos; la angulosa mandíbula; el largo cabello negro que le enmarcaban y ocultaban celosamente el rostro y cuello; la banda de tela color blanco imposible que asomaba tímidamente sobre el cuello la levita negra, con cientos de pequeños botones que la ajustaban a su pecho firme, para luego abrirse en V en las piernas. Vio por primera vez la protrusión que había en la unión de aquellas largas piernas escondido tras su eterno pantalón negro…

Severus levantó su brazo y lo extendió invitante hacia ella sin decir nada, captando la atención de Hermione. Ella se levantó sin pensarlo y se acercó lentamente. Extendió su mano para tomar la de él, pero esos escurridizos dedos la evitaron. Severus tomó su delicada muñeca, como quien toca el ala rota de un pequeño colibrí y acarició haciendo círculos en la fina y suave piel que dejaba ver las venas de ella.

Hermione se maravilló unos instantes ante aquella caricia por la sensación que esos fríos dedos le regalaban, hasta que nuevamente sus ojos fueron llamados por los de él. Al verle, algo dentro de ella comprendió la invitación… el mismo algo que tomó la dirección general de su cuerpo y la hizo inclinarse sobre él, apoyar sus rodillas a cada lado de sus piernas y sentarse en ellas, ese algo que hizo que sus manos tocaran todos los detalles del rostro de Severus que acababa de reunir con meticulosidad. Rozando sus mejillas, sus cejas, sus párpados que se cerraron ante su exploración. El mismo algo que le demandó con urgencia recuperar los labios que habían abandonado los de ella ante el acoso de las cámaras fotográficas.

Le besó delicadamente. Rozando sus labios en pequeños y casi juguetones tanteos que enviaron un abrupto pulso de sangre a la entrepierna de Severus. No habían pasado cinco segundos cuando la mente de Hermione volvía a especular torpemente sobre el sabor de él, mientras sus manos acariciaban su suave cabello y se sorprendían milímetro a milímetro de su lasitud.

Severus en cambio tenía sus manos suavemente colocadas en la imposible cintura de la mujer sentada a horcajadas sobre él, permitiendo únicamente cada pocos segundos una gentil exploración de sus manos en la espalda de ella acariciando levemente su piel aterciopelada y haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ceder auna lo que su cuerpo le gritaba. Se prohibió a sí mismo abrumarla encarcelándola de nuevo entre sus brazos o incrustándola contra él para sentir de nuevo sus senos contra sí. Hermione paseaba sus dedos sobre el cuero cabelludo de Severus, sobre sus orejas y su cuello, moviendo a voluntad el rostro de él para facilitar el beso.

Snape estaba firme en su decisión de imponerse límites, pero Hermione había acelerado sus labios, había aumentado la profundidad del beso e intensificado la exploración de su boca, haciéndole casi perder el control y el norte de lo que estaban haciendo. Separó sus bocas casi abruptamente, desgarrándose al oír el quejido que ella emitió y al ver sus ojos defraudados – _Hermione – _dijo con voz ronca de deseo. Tragó grueso antes de continuar –_ no te asustes – _enfatizó – _pero no puede quedar la menor duda. No pienso volver a pasar por esto – _le dijo con seriedad y convencimiento – _hay dos ahí fuera tras los arbustos de la acera de en frente._

Hermione no comprendió sus palabras en medio de su trance y su exploración, con sus ojos aun posados en la boca que se le había negado hace segundos. Pero no tuvo tiempo de aclarar sus pensamientos o de registrar aquellas palabras. Severus la tomó de la cintura girándola en un solo movimiento y colocándola bajo él. Aquel beso de degustación que había iniciado ella, lo inició ahora Snape pero mucho más demandante, casi agresivo y fue absolutamente recibido por una Hermione sorprendida por la agradable sensación de tener su cuerpo masculino sobre ella y entre sus piernas y degustando esas frías manos que rozaban la piel de su vientre y de su cintura.

Pero finalmente su mente comprendió el significado de las palabras de Snape. Le habían seguido. Quienes estaban fuera, de quienes Severus hablaba, tenían que ser periodistas… y todo lo que estaban haciendo, aquella invitación de Severus que ella había seguido tan gustosa… era parte de la farsa.

A pesar de la punzada que sintió en su pecho, Hermione se mantuvo entera y continuó. Apartó el cabello de él de sus rostros, que ocultaría la visibilidad de cualquier cámara y siguió respondiendo al beso, mientras sus manos empezaron a desabotonar la levita. Si había que dar un show – y **esa** había sido su propia idea – lo daría en toda su expresión. Descubrió buena parte de su pecho y vio que acertó en cuanto a las cicatrices de Snape, aunque poco reparó en ellas, dedicándose solo a acariciar su piel.

Una extraña mezcla entre ganas de llorar y excitación se arremolinaban en el interior de ella y aunque sintió ganas de gritar de desesperación, lo que salió de sus labios fue un gemido, pues la boca de Severus abandonaba sus labios para bajar por la línea de su mandíbula y bajar por su cuello, humedeciendo con su lengua cada milímetro y descubriendo de ropa más piel qué seguir besando hasta su hombro.

Ella le sujetó fuertemente con sus brazos acercándole aún más a ella y Severus, en su descenso, hizo un movimiento serpenteante con su cuerpo, arrancándole un nuevo gemido al sentir la delatora erección que presionada contra su sexo. Si bien aún no podía decir un número exacto para el cuestionario del Fiscal, la palabra _intimidante _le parecía apropiada para describir lo que poseía Severus.

Severus volvió a posar su boca en la de ella, sus labios aprisionando levemente entre sí los de ella, pidiendo autorización para entrar y enviando escalofríos con su acelerada respiración a la piel de ella. Hermione solo tuvo que entreabrir los labios para que aquella lengua acariciara su paladar y sus dientes. Eso, junto a las manos de él que estaban amablemente asegurando uno de sus pechos y su pelvis ondulante chocando contra la de ella, fue suficiente para convertir en continuos los gemidos y suspiros de Hermione.

Unos instantes después, Severus se separaba abruptamente de ella y se levantaba del sofá, sin perder tiempo para levantarla a ella también. El único modo que Hermione tuvo para no caerse fue sujetarse con sus brazos a su cuello firmemente y atrapar su cintura con sus piernas – _Vamos arriba – _le dijo él y luego reanudó el beso ante la conveniente posición de sus rostros.

Hermione sentía las manos de Severus, una en sus nalgas y otra alrededor de su cintura, ayudándola a sostenerse en el aire, mientras dio una vuelta en el salón y caminaba con ella colgada hacia las escaleras. Esta vez fue ella quien dejó los labios de él para besar otras partes de su rostro y sintió una leve satisfacción al escuchar el casi imperceptible sonido que le robó cuando alcanzó su oreja.

Y en medio de su exploración, se le hizo cada vez más difícil sujetarse en el aire al cuerpo de Severus. En un segundo notó, que ya no tenía manos en sus nalgas o en su cintura y que Snape estaba inmóvil.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada que era auténtico fuego – _Ya no pueden vernos – _dijo Severus con voz estrangulada por el deseo frustrado. Estaban en las escaleras de la casa.

Hermione soltó un suspiro liberando parte de la tensión que tenía su cuerpo y libero su piernas de la cintura de él, que la ayudó a bajar con gentileza. En un parpadeo, Severus la había dejado ahí de pie, jadeando por lo que acababan de hacer y perdida en su propia bruma mental, para dirigirse al piso superior. Hermione escuchó una puerta que se cerraba y luego un cerrojo que la aseguraba.

La única puerta con cerrojo que había en casa de sus padres era la del cuarto de baño.

"¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?" – se preguntó mientras se sentaba en un escalón, sintiendo en su descenso cómo se deslizaban suavemente los labios de su sexo por acumular entre ellos tanta lubricación.


End file.
